Rewrite
by Angel Kamiya
Summary: AU. An older Sakura finds the Clow Cards and meets Syaoran. They will have to face many new dangers together, including something that threatens everything that they care about. Completed.
1. Late Night

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura is owned by CLAMP.

Rewrite  
By: Angel Kamiya  
Chapter 1

Sakura Kinomoto was walking though King Penguin Park that night, wearing a short pink dress that was decorated with white bows. It had almost been a hour since she had first started her search for anything that was out of place in Tomoeda. At that moment, there was no one else walking besides her, everyone else had either gone home already to get some sleep or just stay out of the cold since it was so late. Sakura wished that she could have gone home too, but she knew that she couldn't because of her duties as the Card Captor. Suddenly she heard something making noises in a nearby bush. Sakura gasped, taking a step back as the creature slowly emerged from the shadows.

Sakura looked fearfully at the black monster that was moving slowly towards her. It looked very intimidating with it's large teeth and red eyes that could frighten anything. The worse part of it all was that the monster was breathing fire from its mouth. Sakura wasn't wearing any kind of costume made by Tomoyo that night and instead wore plain clothes, so this was one of the few times she didn't have to worry about what she would have say if someone saw her. For what seemed to be a long time, Sakura tried to concentrate on what Clow card she was supposed to use. The monster suddenly leapt at her.

"LIGHTNING!"

The crackling arc of electricity flew forward and struck the creature, sending it crashing to the ground. Sakura turn her attention toward the young magician that had cast the spell. He was wearing a black shirt and dark pants and stood a few inches taller than her. After several more attacks, Sakura was beginning to realize that that elemental spells that her rescuer was casting wasn't going to work on the monster. The boy ran forward and grabbed her arm pulling her away from another fire attack, the two of them crashing hard onto the ground. Sakura's face was a few inches from his. Sakura felt herself blushing as she was lying there on the ground with him. Without warning, the boy was already up and holding the sword forward.

"This is not a good time for daydreaming, Kinomoto!" Syaoran commented, narrowing his eyes at the monster that they were facing. "What are you waiting for?"

Syaoran Li was dashing and dangerous especially whenever wearing his green and yellow ceremonial robes and using the sword as a weapon. His usually unkempt brown hair and amber eyes were something that Sakura always found herself trying not to stare at whenever they were together at school. One of the first things she had thought when she had first laid her eyes on him was how gorgeous he was, something that most girls at their school also noticed.

Many girls at their high school were completely infatuated with him. Sakura hated that. Not only did he know martial arts and was a great soccer player, but also there had been rumors flying around school that he was an experienced cook. For the most part Syaoran stayed to himself at school, which made him quite the mystery. While Sakura was glad that Syaoran didn't pay much attention to the girls at their school that practically worshiped him, the last thing Sakura wanted was for him to get a girlfriend, it was bad because it meant he hadn't given her a second look.

The sword that he was holding might have seemed like an extremely difficult weapon to use for someone his age, but he was deadly with it. Attached to the handle of the sword was a red tassel that swung wildly whenever he attacked with the weapon. Sakura was glad that he was on her side.

Sakura was usually distracted whenever she was near him. At times, she wished that he would notice her as something more then the girl with the Clow cards.

The monster had now started dodging the lightning strikes and begun snarled threateningly at the two of them. Sakura stopped and stood there behind the magician, still a little intimated at how menacing the monster was. Suddenly it opened its mouth and more flames shot forward at Sakura and Syaoran. Sakura somehow managed to get the card that she needed without looking.

"SHIELD!"

The blue barrier appeared around Sakura and Syaoran, protecting them from the deadly fire. The monster rushed at them and looked like he was going to try tearing them to pieces with his teeth. When the fire died down, Sakura dropped the barrier and stood still. This time she wasn't going to run.

Sakura quickly took out another Clow card. Throwing the Clow card to the air, she used her Sealing Wand.

"ERASE!"

A flash of light appeared and soon things returned to normal as they saw that the monster that she had created had disappeared. Sakura sighed with relief; glad that Kero hadn't been there to tell her how she should have been quicker. Even though Kero had insisted on her using her magic by having her make monsters to fight using the Create card, fighting still was something she didn't look forward to. Capturing the Clow cards were getting hard enough as it was!

Putting the two Clow cards that she was holding away, Sakura rushed over to Syaoran to make sure that he was okay. She still need to make sure that he wasn't hurt. As she ran, she accidentally tripped on something and crashed onto the ground. It really hurt.

Sakura felt so humiliated lying there on the ground. Syaoran held out his hand to her. Embarrassed but not wanting him to know how she felt, she quickly took his hand. After getting back to her feet, she tried acting like she hadn't crashed onto the ground just moments earlier.

"Thank you."

Syaoran smiled. Sakura was someone that he had known for a few months now. They went to the same high school and even sat by each other in class. When they had first met he hadn't exactly known how to approach her since the absolutely last thing he had expected was that the Card Captor would be a girl.

Syaoran was happy to know Sakura. Although Sakura seemed the ordinary when he first met her, he soon discovered that she radiated magic as the sun gave off light. Sakura was a pretty sixteen year old teenage girl who had emerald colored eyes and auburn hair. The few strands of hair from her front always seemly stayed up by themselves. It added to her adorable look that even Syaoran had to admit that he noticed from time to time.

What made her very unique was how incredibly kind Sakura always was, there wasn't a student at school that wasn't friends with her. Syaoran couldn't remember the last time that he saw anyone that wasn't nice to Sakura.

For most of the guys at the school she probably was the ideal girlfriend. In fact he could remember a few times when he had to defend her from the ones that didn't have any manners. One of the few things that got him angry was if anyone mistreated Sakura. But other then her safety, Syaoran never really thought much about her. Sakura had always been the Card Captor to him.

Sakura looked at him feeling her face get warm. The night was ending which meant she would have to leave. This was something she wasn't looking forward to.

While standing there, Sakura felt raindrops falling on her. It was starting to rain. Sakura had watched the news earlier that night, and it looked like they had been wrong about the forecast yet again. Sakura sighed at her constant bad luck. Feeling foolish for not bringing along anything like a raincoat, she checked the time on her watch.

"Hoeee!" Sakura cried, using one of her well known exclamations.

"What's the matter?"

Sakura looked shyly at him and tried to explain. Her brother and father had left for another city a few hours early and she wanted to get back before they noticed she was missing. She suspected that her brother had already noticed something strange about Kero, even though he had never started asking her questions about the mystical guardian that looked like a stuffed animal. If he saw her coming back at such a late hour then he would definitely start.

"My dad and brother are going to get home in one more hour. If they find me sneaking in they're going to be really mad. I'm also supposed to pick up Tomoyo's school notes before I get back."

"Didn't you have the Mirror card stay behind to act as you?"

The Mirror Card was a Clow Card that could transform to look like anyone. It was really useful when Sakura had to be at two places at once.

"Yeah... but I can't risk getting back late. Mirror still isn't that good at pretending to be me," she explained, wishing that she could stay longer. "Do you want to go back with me? I can let you borrow an umbrella or something."

Sakura hoped that he would have agreed, since he had never been to her home before and she also really wanted to talk to him about a few things that had been on her mind. A couple of times in the past she had tried calling his house just to tell him something, but the calls always ended with her talking about something else entirely different.

"I can't. I'll see you at school tomorrow okay?"

Not sure what to say, she nodded. Sakura stood there and watched him leave. After that she quickly used the Fly card and headed home. It was very windy and cloudy, so she had some trouble at times seeing where she was supposed to be at. The chilly air made her wish that she had brought a jacket with her that night. The stars were hard to see that night since the clouds had covered the sky. Even if the Mirror card was helping her out, she wanted to get back before her father and brother.

As the wind lightly blew through her hair, Sakura found herself thinking about all the chances that she had wasted trying to tell Syaoran know how she really felt about him. It wasn't like it would be hard saying three simple words but she just could never find the courage to tell him how she felt. Maybe it was the fear of rejection that was stopping her. Now with each passing day it seemed more and more likely that he was never going to know.

Tomoyo had always said how important it was to tell the person you cared about your true feelings. Sakura knew she had to do something soon or he might start liking someone else.

As Sakura flew through the sky, she thought about what she was going to do once she arrived at her friend's house. They were supposed to meet after Sakura finished training with magic with Syaoran. She wanted to talk with her friend face to face before going back, but she knew that she was going to be late if she spent too much time there. The rest of the Clow Cards needed to be caught and it was up to her and the young magician. While she thought about everything that had happened recently, she finally saw her friend's house, which was more of a mansion than a house. With that she landed on the ground, making sure not to make too much noise.

Sakura walked over to the door and knocked.

After a few seconds Tomoyo appeared. The teenage girl had long black hair and blue eyes, and was very pretty. At times Sakura thought about how much her mother and Tomoyo looked so alike. The Card Captor smiled at her friend.

"Hey Tomoyo!"

"Sakura-chan! Oh I was worried that you wouldn't show!" Tomoyo replied, letting her inside.

Sakura walked into the house and sighed. It had been a long night and she was really tried. After she finished talking with Tomoyo, that was when she would get home as quickly as she could. There was no way she could stay out for any longer.

"Did your mom get home yet?" Sakura asked, curiously.

"Nope! You wanted my school notes right?" Tomoyo said, handling her friend the folder.

"Thanks. I really appreciate this. I need all the help I can get on the next exam."

Sakura was about to turn to leave when Tomoyo suddenly ran in front of her and blocked her from the door. It looked like the girl didn't want her friend to leave yet. Sakura looked at her nervously.

"So how did it go?" Tomoyo asked.

"How did what go?"

"You know. Li. Were you able to tell him that you liked him?" Tomoyo asked, giving her a serious look.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm worried about you, Sakura. There is a boy that you like and you still haven't been able to tell him what you think about him!" Tomoyo commented, crossing her arms. "Do you want me to tell him for you?"

"NO! I'm fine. I'll tell him eventually when I think the time is right," Sakura answered, her face red.

"When the time is right? I hope that isn't too long from now," Tomoyo stated, grinning.

When Sakura was ready to go she waved at her friend. Making sure that no one could see her, Sakura quickly flew up in the sky with the Sealing Rod after using the Fly card. She didn't pay much attention to where she was going while flying. Someday she was going to tell Syaoran. Sakura thought about all the different scenarios on how she could bring it up in a conversation, but failed each time. Sakura sighed. So much for the Card Captor being brave.

When she was almost back home, Sakura stopped there in the sky, feeling a magic presence around her. It felt very powerful and nothing like a Clow Card. Sakura turned around, trying to find out what was following after her. However she wasn't able to find anything. Sakura thought she saw something like a black form flying fast towards her. Sakura reached into her pocket for a Clow Card, but before she could do anything she disappeared from Tomoeda.

The next morning it took longer for Kero to wake up than he usually did. While all the teenagers around the country were getting up, Kero was having a strange dream. In the dream he owned a pudding restaurant and Sakura had been the waitress at that place. Sakura used her cute looks to get many boys to go into the restaurant and Kero was laughing at all the money he was making. The best part of it was that Sakura worked for him instead of the other way around.

When the sunlight from outside hit his face, Kero slowly opened his eyes. Sakura's bedroom had been his home for a while now and he was getting used to living there and advising the teenage girl while she searched for the rest of the Clow Cards. Yawning loudly, he heard that the clock alarm going off. Getting up from his small bed, he immediately flew up into the air and landed besides Sakura, who looked like she was still asleep. Lightly poking her a few times on the shoulder, he started to get annoyed when she still wouldn't get up.

"Sakura! Wake up! Wake up! You have school today!" Kero yelled loudly, hoping that he had done a better job than the alarm clock.

It was common for Sakura to hide under her blanket after the alarm had went off.

The young girl slowly opened her eyes to stare at him. For some reason she had a confused and frighten look on her face. As she looked quietly at him, Kero started sensing the presence of a Clow card. Flying back in surprise, he suddenly felt nothing but shock.

"You're not Sakura! Mirror? What happened to Sakura?" he shouted, now beginning to panic.

Sakura had left last night but it looked like she hadn't come home. What was going on? Where was Sakura?

"I don't know," The girl replied, now looking a little afraid. "I'm sorry"

Before he could ask any more questions, there was an unexpected knock on the door. This made Kero immediately fall to Sakura's bed. Trying to act like a stuffed animal, he hoped that no one had seen him floating in midair. The door made a creaking sound as it opened.

"Sakura, you're going to be late if you don't get dressed," said Sakura's father.

"Sorry!" Mirror answered, and the girl quickly started getting up.

After seeing and making sure that the father was actually gone, Kero immediately stopped acting like a toy.

"There is something you need to do right now," Kero explained, not sure what he was going to say.

"Yes Keroberos?"

"Get dressed into one of those school uniforms over there. We need you, or who everyone else thinks is Sakura, to get to school. I'm going to have to think of what to do next."

Kero didn't know what had happened, but he was not going to let anyone notice that the Card Captor was gone. Mirror was going to have to go to school that day and pretend to be Sakura. For some reason Sakura hadn't returned home last night, which meant she was probably in trouble. Kero knew that he had to get help from Syaoran and Tomoyo if he was going to find the missing girl.

To be continued...


	2. First Day of School

Rewrite  
By: Angel Kamiya  
Chapter 2

Mirror ran quickly downstairs as breakfast was about to be served that morning. There was a man there cooking and setting up the table. After slowing down, she took a seat and put her backpack on the ground by the chair. As she started eating one of the pancakes, her backpack started moving and she had to lightly nudge it with her foot so that it would stop shaking and possibly get her in trouble.

"Ohayo!" Mirror greeted, looking at the man that was cooking and Sakura's framed picture of her mother.

Sakura's family kept a portrait of Nadeshiko in every room in the house. Looking at the picture of the young woman, Mirror noticed how beautiful she was. Although Sakura had been very young when her mother passed away she always spoke very highly of Nadeshiko. Most of the time Mirror listened as Sakura told her stories of her mother and father being together. Each conversation ended with Sakura looking a little sad, so it had always been up to Mirror to cheer Sakura up. Mirror knew that Sakura really missed her mother.

For a moment Mirror had thought that the cook in the kitchen had looked very much like Clow Reed when his back had been turned to her. Mirror waited for breakfast to be done cooking.

"Good morning," Sakura's father answered, taking the seat across from her. "I thought I heard some crashing sounds coming from your room earlier. What was going on?"

"I just tripped over one of the stuffed animals on the ground. I'm so clumsy!" she laughed, nervously eating one of the pancakes on her plate and seeing that there was an empty plate that was besides her on the table. "Where's Touya?"

"He had to leave earlier this morning. You just missed him," he replied, realizing something odd about her school uniform. "Why are you in that uniform that has a rip on the sleeve? What happened to your other one?"

"Oh... I..." she stuttered, knowing Sakura was wearing the uniform that he had just asked about. "I accidentally gave the wrong uniform to Tomoyo to fix yesterday!"

"Make sure you get it back today."

Eating the rest of the breakfast, she thanked him before leaving the table. Running to the door she began putting on her roller blades when Kero head popped out of her backpack. It almost made her fall back in fright because she hadn't gotten used to how he looked in his false form. The card guardian really did look like a toy. Kero gave her one of his serious looks.

"You did a great job, now you have to get going!" Kero uttered.

Suddenly the two of them heard footsteps approaching them. Mirror quickly tried pushing the card guardian back into the backpack as the sound got louder. Moments later, Mirror managed to barely close her backpack in time just as the man reached her. Fujitaka looked at the door for several moments before returning his attention on her.

"Did you just hear something, Sakura?"

"It must have been your imagination, I'm going!" She announced, opening the front door.

When Mirror saw the falling cherry blossoms she smiled. While moving through the street, she hoped that school wouldn't be too tough. There were many people out that morning. They all had work to do or go to school. Several people greeted her but she couldn't talk too much with them since she didn't know who they were. It was obvious that Sakura had many friends in Tomoeda. Mirror tried her best to appear friendly and not look like this was the first time she was going to school like that.

A few minutes later, after closely following Kero's directions, she finally managed to arrive at Tomoeda High School. There were so many other students there that Mirror had almost been overwhelmed. The girls there wore the same blue and white school uniform she was wearing. Walking into the homeroom, Mirror realized that she had no idea where Sakura's seat was supposed to be at! For several long minutes she waited by the door hoping that the last seat that wasn't taken would be hers, when a pretty girl with long hair walked up to her.

"Sakura-chan, you look great today. Why are you standing up here?"

Mirror smiled when she realized who it was.

"Tomoyo! I'm just a little sleepy can you help me to my seat?" Mirror asked, recognizing Sakura's friend.

It looked like Tomoyo understood that something was wrong but luckily didn't ask any questions. Taking her hand, she led her to the desk.

"Were you able to tell Li-kun your feelings last night?" she whispered, her eyes lighting up. "You should really have let me record that since it would have been so cute!"

"I... I..." she stammered not knowing what to say, just as the door to the homeroom loudly slid open.

The boy slowly strolled forward, appearing preoccupied with something. The instant he passed Mirror he stopped to glare at her. Mirror looked anxiously at him as he looked into her eyes. While they were like that, Mirror got a strange feeling as though the boy knew something was wrong.

"Doesn't Sakura look cute today?" Tomoyo interrupted, making him suddenly snap to attention.

"What? Oh... She looks okay," he stated, sitting down in the desk behind Mirror.

Later on Mirror would check to see if he was still gawking, and much to her distress discovered that he hadn't stopped. Returning her attention to the chalkboard in front of her, she lightly put her head on the desk. Mirror knew that it was going to be a long day.

The rest of the time in class Mirror found her mind wandering back to where Sakura could possibly at. It was like all those other times when she had to leave but now what made things worse was that she didn't know when her friend would be returning. After the bell rang signaling lunch, she managed to find a nice bench to eat at. Ever since Mirror had gotten to school she had seem to do everything wrong. She hadn't gotten the math problems on the board right, she forgot to bring several books, and then even lost her pencil.

Mirror was glad to take a break from the boy sitting behind her since he really seemed to hate her. The fact that Sakura was not there to tell her what to do was making that day even more difficult. Sakura always knew what to say whenever she had a question. After taking out her lunch, Mirror noticed that the sky was already starting to be covered with clouds.

"You're the Mirror card right?"

Mirror looked at the boy that had just taken a seat besides her, suddenly remembering him from earlier in class when he studied her after arriving in the homeroom. The expression on his face made her think that he wasn't going to tell anyone so she felt a little relieved. Turning away, she stared at the ground because she didn't know what to say.

"Yes."

"Have you been in this form for a long time?"

"Since last night... I've been pretending to be Sakura."

It had been hours since she last seen Sakura and the rest of the Clow cards so she was very worried. Looking at him again, she suddenly recognized that he was Syaoran, the boy Sakura always seemed to be speaking about when they talked to each other. It didn't seem like too long ago when she last spoke about him. Syaoran took out a few of his cards that had been in his pocket and held them out for her. Mirror slowly took them and stared at the two cards.

"You must miss your friends."

The Time and Storm cards began glowing for a few seconds while they were in her hands, before returning to normal. Mirror smiled because she felt better knowing that at least two Clow cards were close by. Mirror wanted to thank Syaoran before handing back the cards, but it looked like he already knew what she wanted to say. There was something about him that really made her feel safe.

"We were worried when we couldn't find you after class ended. You shouldn't wander off."

Mirror nodded, realizing that she probably should have stayed with Tomoyo. The girl was someone that Sakura had always told Mirror to follow if she wasn't there. Mirror glazed back at Syaoran, realizing that he might be able to help her. Since Syaoran was someone that helped Sakura catch the cards and was safe to talk to, she took the opportunity to ask him something that had been on her mind ever since she woke up that morning.

"Can you tell me if you found out what happened to Sakura yet?"

"Something's happened?" he asked, concerned.

Out of nowhere a creature suddenly flew into Mirror's arms causing her to fall off the bench that she had been sitting at. There was a loud crashing sound. Keroberos looked seriously at her, appearing as though he was about to explain his plan to look for Sakura, while she was returning to her seat. He flew up into the air until he was mere inches away from her face. Mirror was suddenly terrified that she had done something wrong while in class. Did someone in the classroom figure out that she wasn't really Sakura?

"You did great! No one suspects a thing!" Kero congratulated, causing her to crash onto the ground again in disbelief.

"Mirror won't be able to keep this up all day," Syaoran added, helping the girl back up. "We need to find Kinomoto soon if she is really gone."

Mirror completely agreed with him. The longer Sakura was away the easier it would be for someone to see who she really was. They discussed a few things about what they were going to do, but in the end the bell rang before they could work up any real plans.

While walking back inside Mirror found herself wishing that Sakura hadn't gone out last night.

Syaoran found himself staring at Mirror for rest of the day in class. It was strange how much she looked like Sakura even though they were two completely different people. He never really looked at Sakura before that day, but now since the girl was really Mirror, for some reason he couldn't help it. Sakura was really beautiful. Syaoran imagined what it would be like to kiss her and suddenly felt his face getting warm.

"Did you know..." Takashi uttered, suddenly appearing in front of Syaoran's desk.

"Wha... What?" Syaoran asked confused, waking up from his daydream.

Takashi Yamazaki's eyes always seemed to be closed. He was always was telling everyone around him all sorts of amazing tales and facts.

"There was once a girl that always stared at another boy in her class. Then one day the boy disappeared after being looked at so much and became a-"

"Lies. Lies. All lies!" Chiharu interrupted, suddenly trying to strangle him.

While the girl pulled Takashi away by the ear, Syaoran began wondering if the story that had just been told to him had been true. What if Sakura had really disappeared because of him? Would she have gone missing if he had accepted to borrow an umbrella from her house and walked her home? When the bell rang, he picked up his backpack and followed Tomoyo and the girl who looked like Sakura out of class, hoping that he could find a way to help.

To be continued...


	3. The Time Card

Rewrite  
By: Angel Kamiya  
Chapter 3

The three of them stopped when they heard someone calling out to them. A tall woman, someone that was very beautiful, approached them before they could pass the school gate and go home. Syaoran became a little suspicious like he always did whenever he got close to her. Looking at her, he saw that she was holding onto something.

"Sakura, you forgot your book," the young woman smiled, leaning forward and whispered something so only Mirror could hear.

Mirror took the textbook, looking a little startled. For a long moment, Syaoran found himself wondering about what she might have heard. Syaoran stepped forward and hoped that they could leave quickly.

"Mizuki-sensei," Syaoran interrupted, hoping to take her attention away from the girl who was pretending to be Sakura. He wasn't completely sure, but he thought that she might have already seen through Mirror's disguise. "Thank you, but we really can't be late getting home."

The teacher looked at them with understanding eyes and left shortly afterwards.

"What did she say to you?" Tomoyo whispered, after making sure that the three of them were alone.

Syaoran had told Tomoyo about who Mirror really was just moments after they had left class. What surprised him was when Tomoyo told him she had already noticed that there was something odd about Sakura that morning. After hearing about the situation they were in, she told him she wasn't too worried because he and Kero would know what to do like always.

"Mizuki told me that everything will be okay," Mirror answered, looking puzzled.

She opened the book and an envelope with a heart drawn on it dropped to the ground. Not thinking, Syaoran managed to catch it before it fell into a wet puddle. For a short moment, he found himself wondering what it could have been.

"Oh Li, it's lucky that you caught that," Tomoyo stated, relieved. "Sakura was working on an important letter to give someone and she wouldn't have forgiven herself it had gotten lost."

Looking at it one more time, he then held the envelope out to Tomoyo, who took it appreciatively.

"Keep it until we find her then okay?"

Not long after that, Syaoran and Tomoyo told Mirror to go back to Sakura's home. They didn't want Sakura's father to get worried if she stayed out too late. Syaoran lived alone in his own apartment and Tomoyo's club meeting had been canceled so the both of them would be able to stay out later than usual. Mirror had reluctantly left after making sure that they wouldn't need her.

While they were walking together through the street, a girl from out of nowhere approached Syaoran. The pretty girl wore a school uniform similar to the one that both Sakura and Tomoyo wore. Syaoran knew that the girl was in his class but he couldn't remember her name, but he had good idea about what she was going to ask him. What made this worse then those other times was that Tomoyo was there with him and watching.

"Li Syaoran?" the girl asked, nervously giving him a box of chocolate.

"What?"

Tomoyo had already started looking interestingly at the two of them. This made Syaoran regret not having tried searching for Sakura by himself like he had originally planned to.

"Oh! Are you going with anyone to the school festival tomorrow?"

Syaoran had been asked this exact question more then once now, but for some reason at that particular moment he couldn't find his voice. Later he would think that it had probably been because he had too many things on this mind at the time. For a short while, he had almost thought that he wouldn't be able to get out an answer.

"I'm... I'm already going with someone," he replied, finally remembering what he was suppose to say.

Syaoran had made up an excuse, one which he would tell any girl that asked him out, which was that he already was going to the festival with a girl when he really wasn't. It was the only thing keeping most of the girls at their school from dragging him away. If they got the impression that he was interested in someone else then they might leave him alone. Syaoran had to use that excuse a couple of times now and he thought he was getting to become very convincing.

"Really? Is it Sakura-chan?" the girl asked, noticing Tomoyo who was standing besides him.

This was the first time his excuse had backfired. Syaoran was speechless, but for some reason the girl thought she saw a reply from him.

"Kawaii!" she exclaimed, bowing once at him. "It's okay if it's Sakura. You two would make an adorable couple."

Smiling gleefully, the girl from his school glanced once more at them before running away. It wasn't until she was finally gone that what had actually happened hit Syaoran full force.

"Syaoran is very popular in school," Tomoyo started, giggling a little. "Many girls have probably asked him to go but at least now they won't anymore!"

"How can you be joking at time like this Tomoyo?" he replied, upset.

He didn't know what he was going to tell Sakura if they managed to find her and she started hearing rumors about the both of them. What if he actually had to take her a festival that she probably didn't want to go to?

Syaoran walked with Tomoyo through the street. The young magician sighed, wishing that Sakura was there to offer him encouragement. When they reached a deserted alley, Syaoran made sure no one was around then before taking out the large compass board which had once belonged to Clow Reed. It had been a while since he last used it since everything had been so quiet. The compass board was something that had been kept in the Li family for many generations and it had been needed after his family learned of the arrival of the Card Captor.

Syaoran started saying an incantation. Suddenly a light from the board appeared pointing to where a Clow Card was supposed to be at. He hoped that it would be able to help them find Sakura herself because she carried a few Clow Cards.

"I sure hope this works," he muttered, to no one in particular.

The rest of the trip was pretty unexciting, since they didn't bump into any more mysterious teachers or girls that wanted to ask him about the upcoming festival. Tomoyo spent most of the trip talking about how she was looking forward to getting another chance to film the next card that Syaoran would try to capture with Sakura. It seemed she still hadn't gotten over the fact that she wasn't able to make it last night.

It didn't take long until they reached Penguin Park. Syaoran immediately took out a small ball with tassel attached to it and transformed it into a sword. While sensing the Clow Card's power, he carefully got a yellow ofuda paper out from his pocket. They were needed whenever he had to do elemental magic.

"Li?" asked Tomoyo.

"What is it?" Syaoran murmured, still trying to search for whatever it was that was close by and hoping Sakura was not too far away.

"If you and Sakura-chan really decide to go the festival together would you let me make your clothes?"

"Tomoyo... I don't think this is a good time to be asking me that!"

"Is that a no?" she asked, worriedly.

That was when his backpack started moving. Kero stuck his head out and looked carefully around them before speaking. The card guardian had decided to stay with them when Mirror had gone back home.

"Do you sense a Clow card?" Syaoran asked, hoping that it wouldn't be the dangerous kind.

"Maybe we can ask it if it knows about what happened to Sakura?" Kero suggested, flying out of the backpack to get a better look.

Syaoran didn't think that it would want to talk with them when it could have been free and causing trouble like the rest of the Clow Cards. That was when something quickly appeared from behind the Penguin slide, where it had been hiding earlier. Syaoran went through his pocket trying to take out a Clow card that he knew would be able to stop it. Since Sakura was not there, they couldn't capture it, but he wasn't going to just stand around. He never got the chance to use the card as it flew forward at him.

"Li-kun!"

Tomoyo couldn't believe it when Syaoran disappeared. The creature that had taken him was so quick it was like he disappeared in a flash. After it was gone, she picked up the Clow card that Syaoran had dropped. Tomoyo hoped that he would be able to get Sakura back without it.

To be continued...


	4. Not Alone

Rewrite  
By: Angel Kamiya  
Chapter 4

Sakura didn't know what she was going to do. When Sakura had first woken up in the place that looked like her house she had been confused. It didn't take long for her to figure out that this place wasn't her home, it was someplace else. She was trapped like a mouse trapped in a maze. Sakura was still wearing her dress from last night and she badly wanted to change into something else. Sakura wished that she could take a long bath. A part of her really wanted Kero or Tomoyo there with her, someone that could talk to.

As Sakura sat there on the floor, she realized how bad things were. Last night she had been transported to this place, probably none of her friends knew where she was, and the Clow cards weren't helping her get out. Noticing how close she was to crying, Sakura wiped her eyes and stood up quickly. She was in high school now and there was no way she was going to cry at a time like this!

"Is anyone there?!" she yelled, standing there.

There was no reply. No one responded to her shouting. There were no sounds at all coming from outside. No cars, no people, not even sounds from the birds that should have been out there. Whenever Sakura stopped doing anything in this place she started to get scared so she had tried to keep herself busy. That meant walking around and looking for anything that could help her. That had gone on for several hours after she first arrived there but she eventually gave up. Where was she?

Suddenly there was a very bright flash of light and what sounded like thunder nearby. Sakura shut her eyes and opened them again when her courage returned to her.

"Hoe?" Sakura uttered, confused at what had happened.

Taking small steps forward, she walked into the living room where the loud noise had come from. That was when she saw the feet that were stretched out on the ground behind the couch. Sakura felt her arms shaking with fright as she made her way to whoever was lying on the ground. A part of her wanted to run upstairs and lock the door, but she knew that doing that wouldn't do any good. Sakura remembered all those times her brother had offered to teach her some self-defense lessons, but she always told him that she was too busy.

As she got closer, Sakura saw the familiar colors of the school uniform of someone that went to her school. Understanding that it was someone that wasn't dangerous, she ran forward.

"Are you okay?!" Sakura asked.

Sakura stopped when she saw his face.

"Syaoran?!"

Before she knew it she was already by his side. Now on her knees, she tried to pull his shoulders up off the ground which took some effort. Sakura leaned forward trying to see if he was hurt. Sakura realized this was the closest that she had ever been to the boy. While trying to ignore her feelings, she tried her best to see if he needed her help.

Syaoran wasn't moving.

As Sakura sat there besides the boy, she knew that there wasn't anything she could do to help him. Sakura felt herself shaking. What was she going to do? Sakura felt worse than when she had first arrive in this strange place.

"Syaoran! Please don't be dead!" she uttered, tears falling down her face.

"Did you just call me Syaoran?" he replied, in a low voice.

"You're alive!" Sakura exclaimed happily, throwing her arms around him. Realizing what she was doing, Sakura quickly let go and moved back a little bit. Sakura couldn't believe how she had latched onto to him when she saw that he wasn't hurt. "Sorry about that."

Sakura noticed how close they were sitting to each other, their faces just inches away from the other, so she immediately got up. They had been friends for a while now, but Sakura never felt entirely comfortable whenever she was too close to him. Sakura turned away from him, quickly wiping the tears on her face away with the back of her hand. Sakura didn't want Syaoran to see how she had acted.

"Li, I'm really glad you're okay!" she smiled, turning to look back at him.

Syaoran slowly sat up with a little help from Sakura. He looked around and saw that they were in Sakura's home. After he had been attacked by the magic force, he thought he was going to die. But it had only brought him to another place. Syaoran didn't know what the two of them were doing there. What was going on?

"How did we get back here?" he muttered, feeling like he was back to normal.

"This isn't my house. It just looks like it. I've been trapped in this place for hours now," Sakura explained, hoping what she was telling him wasn't too confusing.

Syaoran had already gotten to his feet and started looking at everything that was there around them. What was this place? Why would the magic force bring him to a place that looked exactly like Sakura's house? Did it create this house to hold them? Were they far away from Tomoeda? While Syaoran thought about these things he made sure to check the area around him for any ways to escape.

"Let's try getting out right now," Syaoran suggested, walking to the front door. Trying the locked knob several times he backed away a few steps.

Syaoran went back and picked up the sword that he had dropped when he had arrived there. Walking back to the door, he pulled his sword back and swung. There was a loud clang as the blade hit the door. Sakura stood there wondering if it had worked. Syaoran took several steps backward and looked at his sword in silence.

"That should have cut the door in half!" he exclaimed, in amazement.

"I'll help," Sakura announced, talking out the Clow key which was on a chain that she still wore as a necklace. Holding it out in front of her, she began to speak the incantation to change the key into the Sealing Wand

"Key which hides the powers of darkness, show your true power before me."

A bright circle with a design began to appear on the ground beneath her. A light wind was blowing outside the circle.

"Under the contract, Sakura commands you."

"RELEASE!"

The key in her hand didn't transform into the Sealing Rod. Sakura stood there in shock. It had been only hours ago when she had used the Clow Cards to try to escape. Now they weren't even working anymore. Sakura didn't understand what was going on. What were they going to do now?

"What's the matter, Kinomoto?"

"I can't transform the key. I-"

Everything around her suddenly seemed to be spinning for Sakura and she fell. Before she hit the ground, Syaoran managed to rush to her and catch her. Sakura looked up at him gratefully as she closed her eyes. Sakura felt horrible. The magician put his hand on her forehead to check her temperature.

"What happened?" he asked, worriedly.

"I haven't eaten since last night," Sakura answered, embarrassed. "This is what happens when I'm starving."

Syaoran helped her across the living room and lightly put her down one the big sofa. Then he picked up his backpack that was on the ground. Opening it, he took out a few bags. Syaoran make sure to put them in a place that Sakura could easily reach, glad that he had been so prepared before starting his search for the missing Sakura.

"I brought some food before I left with Tomoyo to look for you. You should eat some," Syaoran suggested.

"Li-kun. Are Kero-chan and Tomoyo-chan okay?"

"Yes... I think so."

"Thank goodness," Sakura sighed, feeling better then she had earlier. As she sat up on the couch, she tried to calm herself down.

Sakura nodded, glad that she now had someone with her. Earlier that day the only thing that she could think of was how horrible it was being trapped at this place with no one for company. Leaning back on the couch, she took some of the food out of the bag that was on the small table.

She took the chopsticks that he brought with him and starting eating. It wasn't long until she was nearly half done with what she was eating. Sakura heard a muffled laugh coming from the person sitting there besides her on the sofa. What did Syaoran find so amusing?

"What are you laughing about, Li?"

"Sorry, I didn't realize how hungry you really were. At least you don't eat like that plush toy."

"That's not very funny!" Sakura exclaimed, not liking how mean Kero and Syaraon were to each other. "Kero usually has good manners when there are guests around."

"If you say so..."

"You should really try to be friends with Kero-chan," Sakura suggested, looking at him.

"Maybe one day, but I don't think he'll ever really think highly of me."

Sakura wanted to argue with Syaoran and tell him he was wrong but stopped. The main reason Kero-chan had disliked Syaoran was because the boy had been so strict to her when they had first met. Syaoran had really pushed her hard to learn how to do magic. At the time Sakura hadn't liked it, but she slowly started to realize that he as just trying to help her. Now that they have been friends for several months and she really wished the magician and the card guardian could get along. Both were important in her life. Sakura wondered if she should tell Kero that she had a crush on Syaoran, maybe then the Guardian of the Seal would be nicer to him? Of course Kero might do the exact opposite and forbid her from being near him again. Kero had told her that Syaoran was a bad influence, but that had been right after Syaoran had insulted Kero by calling him a stuffed animal.

"I'm glad you're here," she said, in a low voice.

Syaoran looked up from his plate and gave her a rare smile.

"Li, do you remember what brought you to this place?"

"That last thing I remembered was walking into Penguin Park and then I was here."

"When was flying home last night I think I must have blacked out or something because I found myself here when I woke up," Sakura started already knowing that he was going to ask her how she gotten there. "I tried getting out earlier by using some of the Clow Cards but nothing was working. So I gave up."

"That's very strange. It looks like we both have forgotten exactly how we arrived to this place, but our memories before that period of time seems to be fine."

Sakura felt a little scared at that moment. It was as though both of them had decided to go some place, and suddenly woken up several days later with no idea why they made the trip in the first place. Sakura hoped that they wouldn't be kept in the dark for too long. They had to find out what was going on.

"Kinomoto, do you know who or what might have done this?" Syaoran asked, again in his usual serious voice as he sat down besides her.

Sakura shook her head feeling bad that she couldn't be helpful. Whenever the subject about magic was brought up she usually always seemed to be learning from Kero or Syaoran but never telling either of them what she knew.

"Maybe if we wait a little while the person that brought us her will show up and tell us what he or she wants?" Syaoran muttered.

"Hey Li... What if we are trapped here for a long time? What are we going to do then?" Sakura asked, hoping that she was wrong.

"We will find a way out so don't worry about it. Maybe you should get some rest first before we talk anymore?"

Sakura knew good advice when she heard it. With Syaoran there she didn't have to worry about something getting her while she was asleep. Sakura tried to get some rest after lying back down on the sofa. After she closed her eyes, she told herself that they were going to find a way out of that place. They had to find a way to get back home.

To be continued...


	5. The Past part 1

Rewrite  
By: Angel Kamiya  
Chapter 5

Syaoran held it out one of the Clow cards that he brought with him. The card might be able to help them find out why they were trapped in the strange place. Sakura had managed to capture it a few weeks earlier with his help and it had chosen him as the owner. Now he was going to use it for the first time.

It was a Clow card that could let a person see into the past and learn about important events. Syaoran hadn't thought about using it the day after Sakura went missing since it took lots of magical power to use, but now he was going to use it because of how desperate he was. Hopefully he would be back before she woke up. Syaoran put down the card on the ground and was able to hit it with the sword in order to use it when he was interrupted.

"Li-kun, what are you doing?" Sakura asked, still sounding sleepy.

"I was thinking of how we were going to get out of here," Syaoran explained.

"Really?" Sakura asked, sitting up and swinging her legs off the sofa. "How long have I been asleep?"

Syaoran looked at the watch that he was wearing. Sakura had went to sleep a few hours ago and had been resting for a long time. It was amazing how quickly she had fallen asleep.

"Three hours."

"Gomen!" Sakura apologized. "It's my fault that you had to wait so long while we had something important to do!"

"It's okay. You looked like you needed the rest."

Sakura was a little speechless at first. He had waited for her to wake up since he didn't want to bother her? Why didn't she wake up sooner? Sakura felt embarrassed that she had made him wait for her. Sakura wanted to help him too.

"What Clow card is that?" Sakura asked, seeing something in his hand.

"It's The Return. I thought I could use it to see into the past. Maybe it can tell us what happened?"

"That's a great idea!" Sakura uttered, face lighting up. "We better get going now."

Syaoran watched as Sakura got up to stand. The girl seemed really excited now. This meant that she wouldn't be scared. Syaoran was just glad that they wouldn't have to stay there for much longer, but he wished that she would stay there and wait for him..

"Sakura, maybe you should stay here?"

"Why? It would be better if we both went!" Sakura exclaimed, looking serious.

"I don't think that would be a good idea," Syaoran explained, putting the Clow Card back on the ground. "Using this card will take lots of magical power from me. I don't know if it would be safe if we both went. Just wait here okay? I'll be back soon."

"No! I can't let you go and do something like this alone! Please let me go with you."

Syaoran realized that he probably wouldn't be able to change her mind no matter how much he argued with her. Sakura was determined to find out why they were there, even it meant going someplace dangerous. She quickly took his left arm and held onto him tightly. Syaoran sighed. Sakura wasn't going to let go. Looking at the Clow Card on the ground Syaoran tried to prepare himself to do some magic.

"Show me how Sakura first got to his place!"

Syaoran held the sword with both hands and stabbed down at the card. There was a flash of light. The room around them seem to turn into water and a ripple moved through the walls.

"RETURN!"

Everything around them started to spin very quickly as he felt himself and Sakura transported to the past. Before Syaoran realized it he was, they were already standing outside at some place at night. They had left the place that they had been at. Syaoran was ready to find out what was going on.

"Penguin Park," Syaoran muttered, letting his right hand which was holding sword fall to his side.

Syaoran glanced around for a few minutes. They were outside at night in the park. That was when they started to hear the voice of a girl. At first it was too far away to make out who it belonged too, but it didn't take long until he realized it was Sakura talking. There was another Sakura there!

Syaoran headed to where voice was coming from and Sakura followed him. There seemed to be no one in the park besides him so he didn't have to worry about being seen or anything like that. Even if there were people, they probably wouldn't be able to see him. After a few moments they finally saw her. The past Sakura. Syaoran recognized the two people that were talking to each other. It was themselves from last night! Syaoran and Sakura were talking. Syaoran watched the scene play out in front of him.

Standing in front of him not too far away was the past Sakura and what looked like him. This scene was from the night before when he had gone with Sakura to practice using the Clow cards, the night she had first disappeared. Syaoran tried breathing more quietly as he watched the two teenagers from the past. It was like he was watching a movie that he had seen a dozen times before.

"My dad and brother are going to get home in one more hour. If they find me sneaking in they're going to be really mad. I'm also supposed to pick up Tomoyo's school notes before I get back."

"Didn't you have the Mirror card stay behind to act as you?"

"Yeah... but I can't risk getting back late. Mirror still isn't that good at pretending to be me. Do you want to go back with me? I can let you borrow an umbrella or something."

There was a sound of footsteps as his past self turned to leave. Syaoran dropped to the ground as the other boy walked back home. After the boy left, Syaoran got back to his feet and saw that the past Sakura was still standing there. She seemed to be thinking about something, but before he could guess what, she had already taken out the Sealing Rod.

"FLY!"

There was a burst of wind as the past Sakura, sitting on the Sealing Rod, flew up into the sky. Syaoran saw the past Sakura fly away and he immediately took off after her. It didn't take long until he understood that she was flying really fast and would leave him behind soon.

There was no way he was going to catch up with her now on foot, but he didn't want to miss seeing the person or thing that had transported them to that prison the two of them were now trying to get out of. Taking out the Dash card, he hit it with the blade of his sword and he quickly found himself running much faster. The real Sakura that he had traveled into the past with following behind him.

The past Sakura that the both of them were following finally reached her destination. It was not her home but a very large house or rather mansion. Syaoran recognized that it was Tomoyo's place. Looking up he saw that she went into the house by flying through one of the open windows in one of the top rooms. Sakura was going to talk to Tomoyo about something.

Syaoran knew that he had to get up there and see what was going on. That was when he noticed the tree that was besides the house. He grabbed onto one of the branches.

"Be careful," Sakura whispered to him, seeing that he was climbing up.

Syaoran pulled himself slowly up at first. As he made his way up the tree, he found it to be so easy that he was already by the window. Syaoran peaked into the room and saw that it was deserted so he stepped inside quickly. The first thing he realized was how large it was, it looked to be five times as large as his bedroom! Checking his surroundings, Syaoran quickly saw the nice kimono that was laid out on the bed. It was orange and covered with flowers designs. Stepping closer he wondered if Tomoyo had made it. There was sound of someone at the door so he frantically started searching for a place to hide. Before he realized it he had managed to get himself under the large bed in the room.

The two girls that were having the conversation walked into the bedroom.

"So have you and Li gotten any closer to finding the last Clow card yet?" Tomoyo asked.

Syaoran suddenly remembered what he still needed to do with Sakura. The last Clow card still hadn't been found yet. It had been four weeks now since the two of them confronted a Card.

"We will find it soon. Tomoyo... do... do you think Li will go back to Hong Kong after I capture the last card?" Sakura asked, in a low voice.

"I don't think so. Li has made lots of friends at Tomoeda and I think he will be staying even if there are no more cards to catch. So Sakura did you tell the person that you like how you feel about him yet?"

"Yeah... tonight but at the time it was like I couldn't find the right words to say. Tomoyo-chan, it was so embarrassing."

Syaoran held his breath for moment when he heard that there was someone Sakura liked. The young magician wasn't surprised that Sakura had crush on someone, but he felt a little bad that she hadn't trusted him enough to tell him who it was. Most of the guys at their school considered Sakura very cute and there was also the fact that she was popular. However it always seemed that Sakura never was interested in any of them. What had changed now?

"I'm sure you didn't look too bad, Sakura."

"No you had to be there to see it... I tried to invite him over to my house but I just couldn't go through with it."

"You should try again on Monday at school. Just say I like you... or something like that. Tell him you want to go out on a date with him."

"Right!" Sakura uttered, sounding determined. "Tomoyo, that kimono you made is really pretty. Did you make it for the festival that's coming up soon?"

"Of course but it's not for me Sakura. It's for you to wear! I can't wait until he sees you in it."

The next few minutes seem to go by pretty quickly as Syaoran stayed there under the bed, trying not to make a sound. Syaoran wondered if he knew the guy that Sakura was going to talk to on Monday and he quickly felt stupid for thinking about something like that.

"Why should I care if Sakura likes someone else or not?" he muttered, in a low voice.

When Syaoran realized that they weren't discussing anything important, he decided to cover his ears during the conversation they were having with each other. It wasn't right that he was listening in on them like that. It felt wrong. Syaoran waited a few more minutes and finally took his hands from his ears when it looked like they were done talking to each other.

"I'm worried about you, Sakura. There is a boy that you like and you still haven't been able to tell him what you think about him!" Tomoyo commented, crossing her arms. "Do you want me to tell him for you?"

"NO! I'm fine. I'll tell him eventually when I think the time is right," Sakura answered, her face red.

"When the time is right? I hope that isn't too long from now," Tomoyo stated, grinning.

Sakura called on the magic of the Fly card, there was a sudden burst of wind. A few seconds later there came the sound of the door closing as the past Tomoyo left her room. After making sure she was really gone, Syaoran slid out from under the bed and slowly began rubbing his neck. There had been a moment when he thought that he was going to be there for another hour which really would have been a bad thing. Syaoran went over to the window and looked down seeing that the Sakura from his time was still standing there.

Opening the window, he jumped out and landed on one of the large branches that were by the house. Getting down onto the ground again he saw her face.

"What did you find out?" Sakura asked. "It's weird that I went to Tomoyo's place last night, I don't remember that."

"Nothing important, you and Tomoyo were just talking about the guy you liked."

"Hoeee!" Sakura exclaimed, taking a step back and feeling horrified. "Uh... um Li I..."

"Sorry for eavesdropping. I didn't mean to hear anything," Syaoran interrupted, feeling like someone had just caught him secretly taking a cookie from a jar. "Don't worry I didn't hear who you and Tomoyo were talking about... I covered my ears when I figured out you were talking about something private."

"Thank you," Sakura muttered, feeling relieved but also a little disappointed. "Sakura... I mean the other girl that looked like me, left a few seconds ago. We better go after her."

Syaoran nodded. They both followed after the past Sakura. Along the way Syaoran started thinking about the new information that he had learned. Sakura liked a boy at school? Syaoran suddenly felt his face getting warm. The young magician was angry when he tried to imagine another boy putting his arms around Sakura and kissing her. Syaoran realized he might be jealous. Why was he feeling this way? Sakura was just his friend wasn't she?

To be continued...


	6. The Past part 2

Rewrite  
By: Angel Kamiya  
Chapter 6

Tomoyo sat there in the benches as she watched the cheerleaders practice. Before getting to the field she had been worried that Mirror wouldn't know something as complicated as cheerleading, but was surprised that the girl that looked like Sakura already knew what to do. Tomoyo didn't realize that Sakura had already taught Mirror a few things about cheerleading. Mirror again twirled the baton she was holding and threw it into the air as she noticed the people watching close by.

As Kero started to move again in Tomoyo's arms, she glanced down at him.

"My head is still spinning," he muttered dizzily, acting like he was just being taken out of a drying machine.

Sometime earlier, Tomoyo had managed to find the Guardian of the Seal blown into the branches of a one of the trees at the park. When Li had been atken away she had thought at the time that Kero was taken along with him, but luckily she found out that Kero had been left behind.

"So you think Mirror will be able to learn from the Time card about what happened, Kero-chan?"

Kero nodded, looking like he was finally getting back to normal.

"The cards can communicate with each other very well. I'm sure that as soon as this practice is over that Mirror can help find out where Sakura and Li are at."

"That's wonderful," Tomoyo replied, just as a whistle was blown.

Standing up from the seat, Tomoyo walked over to where the cheerleaders were as practice finally ended.

"You were really great today Sakura!" Naoko complimented, as Tomoyo got closer. The other cheerleaders were already leaving but it was obvious they had thought the girl that looked like Sakura had done a better job than normal.

"Thank you," Mirror smiled, seeing that someone was being nice to her. "Oh Tomoyo-chan! What did you think of practice today?"

"Naoko's right, you were great."

On the way back to Tomoyo's house, Mirror told them all the interesting things that had been going on why they were away.

When they finally arrived back at Sakura's house, Tomoyo rushed inside while Kero and Mirror followed. They all went up to Sakura's bedroom to talk. It had been a long day and some things needed to plan the next move.

"They asked if I was really with Syaoran," Mirror told them, excitedly.

"Why would they do that?" Kero asked, confused.

"On our way to the park earlier today, Li gave a girl the impression with he was with Sakura."

"I don't believe it!" Kero muttered, astonished. "Sakura is gone for one day and the school already thinks she likes him or something!"

Tomoyo giggled.

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing. So when are we going to see what the Time card has to say?"

"Ahhh of course," Kero uttered, flying to the desk which had the card on it. Picking it up with both of his arms he flew forward until he was mere inches away from Mirror's face. "Mirror can you talk to Time and find out what he saw when Li disappeared?"

Mirror turned and looked at him curiously.

"Can you help a little bit? I know I'm not Sakura, but-"

"Help a little bit?" she replied, wondering what was on his mind.

"Yeah, we want to find out where Sakura-chan is," Tomoyo explained, already knowing that Mirror would help them..

Putting a hand out forward Mirror reluctantly took the card that had been held out for her. Then Mirror and the other card started to glow brightly. Tomoyo and Kero sat there for what seemed like two minutes until she finally started talking.

"Sakura isn't in trouble," Mirror whispered, her eyes still closed.

Tomoyo couldn't believe what she was hearing! What did this mean? All of a sudden the door bell rang which made her jump in her seat.

"Tomoyo, go check out who it is. Get back quickly okay?"

Not needing anymore instructions, Tomoyo left the bedroom where all this was happening and walked downstairs. She sighed, hoping that she could be back before Mirror reveled anything else that was important to Kero. Getting to the door she saw that two people were standing outside. After she opened it, she saw that it was Sakura's dad and brother.

"I can't believe both of us forgot to bring the keys," Touya uttered, not noticing the person that had answered the door.

"Tomoyo, what are you doing here at this hour?" asked Fujitaka, looking a little tired from the long trip. "Did you and Sakura have to work together on an assignment?"

"The monster probably called her over to talk about boys or something."

Tomoyo smiled. Sakura hated being called monster, but Tomoyo always thought it was funny for some reason. Perhaps it was just the image of someone as adorable as Sakura being called such a name that she found humorous. There was also the fact that Sakura exploded with angry whenever it happened.

As she helped carry the bags of food into the kitchen, Tomoyo found herself wondering what else Mirror had told Kero while she had been answering the door. She would just have to ask them later.

Sakura and Syaoran stopped at the very large tree that Sakura from the past arrived at. They were still using the Return Card, trying to find out answers about what had happened to them. They had been followed the Sakura from the past for a few minutes now, she had flown to area behind the school that night. The both of them saw the past Sakura sitting down on the grass with her head down. At first Syaoran didn't know what was going on so he only stared. That was when he heard the sounds of a girl crying. Turning his head, Syaoran looked around, wondering if someone else nearby. It then occurred to him that the past Sakura was the one who was crying! Sakura had been crying last night?

"Let's leave," Sakura muttered, standing there besides him. It looked like she was uncomfortable being there.

"But-"

"I don't want to be here anymore," She answered, realizing that she was slowly remembering why she had gone there behind the school in the first place.

Syaoran couldn't help but stare at the strange tree. Although the tree looked old there seem to be a strange aura coming from it which made him shiver. It felt like something created by magic. Syaoran looked at Sakura and saw that she was feeling that too. The past Sakura had stopped what she was doing to study the plant.

There was a sudden loud shriek around them. Sakura closed her eyes and covered ears too afraid to look at what it was. Sayoran on the other hand ignored the loud sound and continued to watch the past Sakura.

The braches of the tree suddenly twisted and turned until they all pointed at the past Sakura. Without warning the branches flew at her. Syaoran barely stopped himself from running forward, when he quickly remembered that he was just watching the past. As the branches were mere inches away from the past Sakura, many bright lights which looked like the Clow cards suddenly appeared around her, and then she vanished.

Suddenly everything around Sakura and Syaoran started to blur and before they could realize it they were thrown back to where they started before using the Return card. Syaoran took a step back as he tried to catch his breath from using all that magic.

He started to realize why there were trapped in the strange place.

"Sakura, the Clow cards brought us here! They wre trying to protect you from something dangerous."

Sakura looked at him wondering how all this could have happened. The Clow cards were the reason she had been trapped in this strange place?

"Do you know what it was that tried to attack me last night?"

"I'm not sure," he said, seeing that she was still turned away from him for some reason. "Kinomoto, can I asked you why you were crying last night?"

Sakura was starting to remember what had made her go to the area behind the school last night, instead of going home. She been had been sad that night because she had been having dreams about finding the last Clow card and how Syaoran would have to leave afterwards.

"I don't want to talk about that with you yet, can you ask me again later?"

Sayoran wondered if something bad was happening in Sakura's life, or had happened that had made her cry in the past. Maybe the Clow cards had also sent her here to help her get away from her problems? Then he suddenly remembered the conversation that he had heard from Sakura with Tomoyo when he had been under the bed. Sakura liked someone. Maybe she hadn't told Tomoyo the truth. Maybe Sakura had really been able to tell the boy that she liked her feelings and he must have said he didn't feel the same way. How could any guy reject Sakura like that? Feeling himself get angry he took a deep breath to calm himself down.

Syaoran didn't know why he did what he did next. Without thinking, he took a few steps toward her and put his arms around her and closed his eyes.

They stayed like that for several moments, neither of them saying anything to the other. At that time Syaoran hadn't known why he had hugged Sakura. It wasn't until much later that Syaoran remembered his mother usually did the exact same thing when he was young to make him feel better. When Syaoran opened his eyes again he looked around and noticed they weren't trapped in that house anymore. Instead now they were standing on top of the roof of some building. The Clow cards had returned them back to Tomoeda. Letting go he took a step back away from her.

The both of them didn't say anything as they walked back to her house together. Syaoran wanted to take her home that night because he wanted to make sure nothing bad happened to her.

Reaching her house, Sakura started to climb up the tree. Mirror was already inside which meant she couldn't take the front door. Syaoran looked at her and as she jumped into her room, he turned and was about to leave when he suddenly stopped. For some reason he just couldn't go yet. Moving to stand besides the tree, he tossed a small rock against the wall by Sakura's room to get her attention.

"Kinomoto," he said.

Sakura stuck her head out the window and saw him standing outside. Opening it some more she looked down at the young magician.

"Li-kun?" she uttered, surprised that he was still there.

"Kinomoto, there is a festival going on tomorrow after school," he said, wondering if this was something that would make her feel better. "Do you want to go together?"

"Really?" Sakura smiled, not believing what was going on. She was already being to feel better. "Yes!"

While he was walking on the street and heading back to his apartment, Syaoran wanted to ask himself what he had gotten himself into. He was going together his friend to a festival to take her mind off whatever had been bothering her, but was that the right thing to do? He would just have to be careful, after they went to the festival they were going to find out what that thing was that tried to hurt Sakura last night.


	7. Getting a Gift

Rewrite  
By: Angel Kamiya  
Chapter 7

Sakura made her way across the crosswalk as she continued running to school. Last night she had gotten a very big welcome back from Tomoyo and Kero. Tomoyo hugged her so hard Sakura thought she was going to suffocate! Kero meanwhile couldn't stop crying for an hour. It was very embarrassing, but Sakura also was glad to see that all of them were happy to see her again.

Tomoyo left after Sakura told her all that happened, at least all that she could understand.

Sighing, Sakura looked at the watch that Tomoyo had given her on her last birthday. Ten more minutes and she was going to be late to school again. This was going to be the third time this month if she didn't make it in time. For a moment she was wondering why she couldn't be more like Tomoyo, who always seemed to be the first student to arrive at school.

"Kero-chan!" Sakura shouted, realizing that something was moving in her backpack.

The card guardian stuck his head out from the bag.

"Huh? Sakura? What time is it?" he asked, looking half asleep.

Kero had gone along with her to school more then a few times now, but this had been the first time he done something like this without telling her first.

"What were you doing sleeping in my backpack?"

Sakura started to get very worried about the gift that was in her backpack, it might have already been eaten. She had used half of her allowance to buy it earlier that morning for someone that was important to her. It had been really expensive but she didn't mind. At that moment, she believed Kero had already eaten it!

"I was putting your homework in here when I must have fallen asleep. Sorry. Don't worry, I didn't eat any of it."

Sakura sighed, very relieved. Turning the corner she ran by the ice cream shop and several people.

"Oh it's okay, but remember that you have to stay quiet during class okay?"

"Right, don't worry about it."

"Kero, can I asked you something? It's about yesterday."

"What?"

"I was just wondering why Li and I returned back to Tomoeda. I thought I was going to be trapped at that place forever."

"Hmm... So did Li really tell you that the Clow cards sent you someplace else because you were in danger?"

"That's what he thought."

"I guess then the Clow cards brought you back because you weren't in danger anymore. Do you remember what was going on before you realized you were on top of that building?"

"I..." Sakura started, trying to think back to what had happened last night and when she had returned. Sakura soon realized that it had been that moment when Syaoran had unexpectedly hugged her. She had been brought back because he had been there and had made her feel safe, the Clow cards sensed that the danger was gone and there was someone to protect her. "I think I understand now."

Finally passing the gate of the high school, she turned and made her way to the lockers where she could put her things away. There was no one there besides her because the students all were in their rooms. Running to the homeroom she made it just three minutes before class begun.

As soon as she walked into the homeroom, several girls surrounded her.

"Hoeee?" Sakura uttered, nervously taking a step back.

"Is it true Sakura-chan?" one of the girls asked.

"I'm so jealous!" the one besides her commented.

"So you're the secret girl that Syaoran-kun has been talking about!"

All the girls that liked Syaoran, which were most of the girls in the class, started talking really loudly. Some of them were asking questions, but Sakura couldn't hear most of them because it was so loud. Before Sakura knew what was going on, someone pulled her out of there. Sakura saw that it was Tomoyo and quickly relaxed. They took their seats by each other as Sakura tried to figure out why there had been a mob the second she had entered the room.

"Everyone has heard the news already Sakura. It seems Syaoran club really has had something to talk about since yesterday."

Sakura knew about the Syaoran club. Li was so popular some of the girls in the school had decided to start a club that was all about Li Syaoran! That really annoyed Syaoran, and he always told her how irritating it was since the members of the club liked to follow him wherever he went.

"They know about us?" Sakura muttered, as the bell rang.

Sakura turned around and saw that Syaoran had his head down on his desk. It looked like he didn't want to be there at all.

"Can't two friends go some place for fun without being talked about like this..." Syoaran murmured, looking like he was ready to die from embarrassment.

As the teacher finally arrived into class, the talking finally began to die down. Sakura saw that Syaoran still looked like he was sick so decided not to talk with him until class ended. She started feeling bad because she was kind of responsible for all this.

The rest of the day went by pretty quick, with the exception of all the times someone passed by Syaoran giving him a weird look. As lunch time approached, Syaoran quickly went outside before anyone could say anything to him.

Syaoran was by the fountain as he ate the lunch that he made for himself. He found himself wondering how he had gotten so popular without even trying. It sort of just happened somehow after he first arrived at this town. Sure he was good at soccer, but that shouldn't be the reason why those girls always seem to be giving him boxes of chocolate. Why couldn't they just leave him alone? The sky was very clear that day and it looked like it would be a nice day.

"At least things didn't look like it could get any worse..." he muttered.

"Umm..." a girl's voice uttered, from behind him. "Can I talk to you?"

"Oh great I want to be alone right now," Syaoran said, not trying to be mean or anything like that.

He hoped that he hadn't sounded mean. Turning around he quickly saw that the girl had actually been Sakura and she was now walking away!

"Hey! Wait! I'm... I'm sorry. I didn't realize it was you Kinomoto," Syaoran apologized, trying to act like this hadn't been the most embarrassing day of his life.

"It's okay," Sakura answered, looking like she hadn't had the best day herself. Placing the backpack she was holding on the ground, she took out a small box that Syaoran couldn't really see at first. Walking to him, she held it out for him to take.

"Is this for me?" he asking, slowly taking the box.

Syaoran was really confused when he saw what the box was. It was a box of chocolate...

"This is for helping me yesterday," Sakura smiled.

Before he could say anything Sakura was already walking quickly away.

Syaoran stood there looking at the gift, remembering how the other girls that liked him gave him boxes of chocolate. For a moment Syaoran didn't know why Sakura had done what they always seemed to be doing. It was like he was the one that she had been trying to tell him her true feeling to. It suddenly hit him, Tomoyo and Sakura hadn't been talking about some boy when he had seen them while using the Return card, they had been talking about him! Sakura... Sakura liked him!

Syaoran slowly took a few steps back and sat down by the fountain. He didn't notice one of his friends walking up to him.

"Did you get another box?" the boy said, chuckling.

"What?" Syaoran answered, still a little dazed. Turning around, he saw that it was Eriol.

"I think you can build a real fort with all those boxes that you've gotten now," Eriol joked. "Are the rumors that I've heard true?"

Eriol Hiiragizawa was another student that was in the same class that Syaoran was now in. The both of them were transfer students. Eriol had actually arrived a few weeks after Syaoran first got there. Eriol had short dark hair and gray eyes. Very smart, he seemed to know a little about everything and they had become friends.

"They aren't true Eriol. I mean..." Syaoran started, as the bell rang again. Lunch time was over. For some reason Syaoran was not looking forward to seeing Sakura again. He could deal with the random girls from his class that liked him, but Sakura was something else entirely.

Syaoran stared at the expensive box of chocolates that Sakura had given him.

"I just don't know how I feel about Kinomoto yet..."


	8. The Thank You

Rewrite  
By: Angel Kamiya  
Chapter 8

After Syaoran took the first few steps outside the school, he noticed the food stands that were being set up. A few stands were already up for the festival and he could smell the newly cooked food. Syaoran stopped and unzipped his backpack to take out the box of chocolate that he had gotten from Sakura. It was the very expensive kind and he was a little mad at himself for not having thanked her. While he was looking at the box he didn't see the girl that was running up to him.

"Li-kun! Is... it true?" Tomoyo asked, breathing quickly.

"Is what true?" Syaoran asked, confused and maybe even a little scared.

Tomoyo was holding what looked like a piece of paper. Syaoran didn't need to guess why she was holding that paper because he already knew that she was in the choir for the festival.

"Is it true that you know that Sakura likes you?"

Syaoran took a few steps back. He was surprised that Tomoyo already found that out. While standing there, he tried to figure out how she knew already.

"How did you find out?"

"I made Eriol tell me. I just knew he was keeping something from me after he came back from lunch!"

Syaoran lowered his head, feeling very annoyed. He was going to have a long talk with his friend as soon as he saw him next time. Eriol was supposed to keep what he had been told a secret!

"Tomoyo..."

"Well I'm glad that you finally know Li. I've kept her secret for such a long time and hated not being able to tell you!"

"Tomoyo."

"So you told her you like her too right? I can't believe I forgot to tape Sakura-chan's first confession..."

"Tomoyo!" Syaoran uttered, finally wanting her to stop and simply just listen to him. "I haven't said anything to her yet okay?"

"Oh really? You like Sakura-chan don't you, Li?"

Syaoran struggled to find the right words to say. Of course Sakura was his friend but he wasn't sure if he could think of her as anything more then that yet. Would it be a good idea to start a relationship at a time when they still haven't captured all of the Clow cards?

"Sakura-chan is kind, energetic, great cook, and pretty. She would make a great girlfriend don't you think?"

Syaoran couldn't think anymore with Tomoyo there! It was like Tomoyo was trying to sell him a house, which Sakura most certainly wasn't! Without realizing what he was doing, Syaoran turned and ran away trying to find someplace that was quieter. He couldn't plan what he was going to have to do later with someone constantly telling him how much of a mistake it would be for him to say anything bad to Sakura! A part of him just wished that he hadn't found out that she liked him and things were back to normal again, but he knew that wasn't the case anymore.

Turning at the corner he found himself running right at someone. The girl let out a yell and he luckily managed to get out of the way at the last second. Syaoran reached forward and grabbed onto her before she crashed backwards onto the ground.

"Li?" she muttered, a little confused.

"Kinomoto!" Syaoran uttered, his face getting warm. "I'm sorry I ran into you!"

Sakura wasn't even thinking about why he had almost run into her, her mind was on why he wasn't letting her go.

"It's okay. It was an accident right? Why were you running anyway?"

"I just wanted to get back home as fast as I could."

"Is there some wrong?"

"No... I'm just in a hurry," Syaoran answered, suddenly realizing that he could now thank her for the gift.

Syaoran leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss on her right cheek. Sakura immediately stopping breathing and she tried to stop herself from fainting. It wasn't easy.

"Thanks for the chocolate! See you later!" he yelled as he ran away.

Sakura watched as Syaoran took off again. She couldn't believe it. He just kissed her! Feeling lightheaded she made her way to a tree that was nearby just so she could have something to lean against. It took a while until she finally found the strength to walk back to her house.

Sakura tossed her backpack to the side as she entered her room. She felt really tired after spending the past few hours cooking at school in the Home Economics room, and now just wanted to sleep for a few hours. Her arms felt like they had been carrying something heavy all day and she just wanted to lie down. But Sakura knew that there was no way she was going to risk oversleeping through the festival! She had been late to school a few times now even though she had set an alarm and had Kero to wake up her. Sakura really didn't want Syaoran to be mad at her for being late.

"Hanyaaaaaaaaaaan!" she uttered, remembering the kiss that she had gotten. Sakura leaned against the wall and slowly moved down until she was sitting on the ground..

"Sakura, you're back already? Wow you're really acting weird," he started, when she suddenly started hugging him very tightly.

"Kero-chan!"

Kero frantically tried to breathe because he was feeling as though Sakura was squeezing the life out of him! Sakura finally let go long enough for him to escape, after she stumbled her way across the room and let herself fall onto the bed.

"Ahhh! Sakura what has gotten into you! I thought I was going to die!"

Sakura looked up at him and suddenly remembered that there was something in her backpack for Kero. She had bought it along with the box of chocolate for Syaoran.

"I got something you too Kero."

Walking to where the backpack was, Sakura got out a bag of treats.

"Is that for me?" Kero smiled, flying to where she was standing. Taking the bag he peeked into it and immediately yelled with glee.

"Yay! Pudding!"

Sakura couldn't help but giggle at his reaction. Walking over to the bed she glanced at the very pretty kimono that Tomoyo had made for her.

"I can do this!" Sakura uttered, in a determined voice. "But But what if"

Sakura suddenly pictured Syaoran in her mind turning around trying to hide the fact that he was laughing at her. Shaking her head, Sakura tried to sound determined again. No way Syaoran would do that!

"I I can do this!" Sakura repeated, turning to look back at the Beast of the Seal. "Kero-chan, I'm going to be gone for a little bit. Will you be okay?"

Kero nodded as he started on the second batch of pudding.

Taking that as a yes, Sakura slowly began changing into the kimono. She had practiced a bunch of times at doing it herself now, but it still took her a few minutes until she finished. Finally done, she stretched out her arms to her side exhausted.

"Oh Sakura you look cool!" Kero exclaimed, smiling.

Walking to the large mirror that was in her room, she saw that she did look good. Tomoyo had done a very good job. The orange Kimono was covered with the yellow flower designs and looked beautiful.

The front door bell rang and Sakura quickly walked downstairs. She opened the door and found Tomoyo, who standing outside wearing a violet kimono and holding a camcorder.

"Sakura-chan looks great today!" she exclaimed, already getting her friends' reaction on tape.

"Tomoyo-chan"

Tomoyo always seem to overreact at everything that had to do with her. But Sakura didn't really mind because if it hadn't been for Tomoyo, she wouldn't have been able to watch on tape all those times she tried to capture a Clow card. Sakura had to admit that they were nice whenever she wanted to remember all those times she faced off against a Clow card.

They went outside after saying goodbye to Sakura's brother and father. There were many people out that day, even a few students that Sakura recognized from their high school. It also looked like the sky was going to be clear that day.

It didn't take long until the two of them finally arrived at the apartment where Syaoran lived.


	9. At the Festival part 1

Rewrite  
By: Angel Kamiya  
Chapter 9

Kero was laying on the small bed Sakura once made for him when the alarm went off. Flying out of the drawer, he flew toward the corner of the room where the two old books that Syaoran had lent to them the day after the whole Sakura disappearing incident were at. The history of magic book was at the top while the other book was something he hadn't gotten the time to look through yet. He had not found anything that could explain why the Clow cards had been acting so weird lately.

Looking at the table of contents, Kero then flipped to the section that explained the many creatures and monsters that existed from the magical world. Kero was a bit disappointed that he didn't have Clow Reed's great library as a place to look up things anymore, the grand room that was full of books was a fond memory for him, but was glad that the Li family had given Syaoran some books to bring with him to Japan. Even if he didn't want to admit it to the guy, Syaoran was sometimes good to have around.

At Tomoeda high school, Tomoyo smiled as she found herself thinking about all the exciting things that were going to happen later on that day. Their class was going to take turns selling treats to the different families that would be passing by in the school, which was why they were wearing kimonos in the first place. It would be fun and afterwards she was actually going to be in a play that was being held by the drama club along with Eriol. The two other students from the class that was doing the play couldn't make it so they were filling in.

Sakura and Syaoran were there besides her.

"So how has the search for the final Clow card been going?" Tomoyo whispered, still admiring the kimono that she made for her friend.

For a moment Tomoyo thought Sakura looked disappointed. Over the past few months they had gotten themselves in plenty of dangerous situations just trying to find each card. Sakura probably thought people might get hurt if the last card wasn't taken care of soon. It had been quite a while since Tomoyo had to make a costume for the Card captor.

"It's close. I know it," Syaoran whispered.

"It's probably hiding out somewhere," Sakura murmured, filling a few plastic cups with juice. "I'm sure I can find it eventually."

"Find what?" came a very familiar voice.

"Eriol-kun!" Sakura uttered, hoping that he hadn't overheard what they were discussing. She knew Eriol wasn't the type of person to be listening into conversations, it seemed he just happened to run into them accidentally. "I... I finally found that blouse that Tomoyo lent me."

Tomoyo quickly nodded. Kero had told them not to tell anyone that Sakura was the card captor, which was something she completely understood. Not only would it have made her life much more complicated for her friend, but also it would make getting the rest of the cards much easier if fewer people knew. As long as she got Sakura capturing most of the cards on video, Tomoyo was happy. It was pretty exciting watching her use magic.

"You can give it back to me whenever you have the time, Sakura."

Tomoyo picked up a plate of cookies from the table and walked over to where the other visitors that were waiting.

Eriol was a transfer student from England, arriving not long after Syaoran first appeared. He was very smart and pretty cool if a bit mysterious. At times he reminded Tomoyo of a grown up just by the way he acted. Eriol seemed to be very wise for his age.

That evening Eriol were a long blue and black robe, and there was a pointed hat on his head. He was also carrying a staff.

"I thought my arms would fall off since I was so busy an hour ago," Sakura answered, not joking at all. "I guess you're ready for the play right Eriol?"

"I'm been ready since last week. I still can't believe how cool this costume is."

"I'll see you there!" Tomoyo smiled, feeling as excited as all those times when she would show Sakura a new costume she made.

"I know. I better get going," Eriol answered.

"Don't trip in those robes," Syaoran joked.

"I'll remember that, Li."

Waving goodbye to him as he left, they got back to work. A few minutes later they were interrupted again but this time by someone from Sakura's family.

"Sakura! I finally found you."

"Onii-chan!" Sakura uttered in complete surprise, wondering if her dad was at the school too. "What are you doing here?"

Touya moved forward and tussled Sakura's hair. "Remember to get back home by ten."

"Touya! I told you to stop doing that!" Sakura exclaimed, trying to fix her hair now that was it was in complete disarray. She hated whenever her older brother did that!

Sakura had spent quite a lot of time on it before leaving for the festival earlier that day. It was at times like this that she really found all the stuff that he did annoying. She also didn't like there was a curfew now even though she was now attending high school. She wasn't ten years old anymore.

"So why are you here anyway? I thought you couldn't make it to this festival today because of your job?" Sakura questioned, suspiciously.

"I decided to take the day off. I'm actually trying to find out where Yuki is right now. Yuki's boss called me about an hour ago and told me he hasn't been to work for three days," Touya answered, looked worried. "I've talked to his grandparents and they haven't even heard him from him in a while. He usually calls to them every week."

"Do you think something bad happened?" Syaoran asked, wondering if it had anything to do with the Clow card they hadn't found yet or the creature they encountered.

"I don't think so, but I wanted to know if you two have seen him in the past week?"

Tomoyo looked at Sakura trying to think back to the last time they saw him. No, neither of them had run into him recently. Sakura shook her head.

"I'm sure Yukito-san is okay though. You shouldn't get too worried," Tomoyo answered, trying to sound reassuring. Over the last few months she had gotten to know Yukito since he visited the Kinomoto house so many times, and he seemed like a very nice person. Someone that Sakura even seemed to like being around more than her own brother.

"You're right, well I gotta go. Remember to get back by ten _monster_..." he started, looking for the closest exit.

"Touya! I told you to stop calling me that," Sakura answered, suddenly imagining how hard she was going to kick him for this the next time they were at home together. She couldn't believe he called her that right in front of Syaoran! She felt like she was going to die from embarrassment.

"I don't think your brother likes me very much," Syaoran commented, while brushing a strand of Sakura's hair behind her ear so it wasn't in her face anymore.

Sakura felt herself staring at Syaoran's amber eyes as she stood there with him. She would have been happy looking at them for hours. Without thinking she forced herself to look away from him, hoping he hadn't figured out how she was feeling.

"I..." Sakura started, stopping herself from blushing too badly since they were so close. "He just hasn't gotten to know you, that's all."

"Maybe," Syaoran answered, looking like he wanted to leave soon.

"Do you want to try searching for him later on, Li-kun?" Sakura asked, hoping that he could help.

"Sure. Maybe we can find the Clow card along the way?" Syaoran uttered, nodding. "I'll see you two later."

Syaoran took off the white apron he was wearing, and headed to the exit.

Tomoyo stopped herself from smiling with delight. Sakura turned into a small child whenever she was too close to Syaoran, which was something Tomoyo found adorable about her friend. One of these days she was going to take a picture during those moments.

Sakura sighing, feeling a little tired. She had been helping around the school for most of the day and hadn't taken a single break. Without thinking, she opened her mouth and yawned.

"Maybe you should go home for a while? Get some rest before you attend the play and see my performance tonight," Tomoyo suggested, putting a hand against her friend's arm. "I'm still a little surprised that Kero-chan stayed at home without arguing."

"I thought it would have been better that he stayed at home. I was surprised that he listened this time," Sakura answered. Making sure that Syaoran couldn't overhear what she was going to say next, Sakura again lowered her voice. "Do you think Syaoran noticed the kimono that I wore?"

"Of course he does. I bet he is even got jealous because of all the guys that were staring at how great you look."

"Yeah, I guess. I don't know," Sakura replied, slowly. "He has been acting weird all day."

"So are you finally going to talk to him today about how you feel?"

"I was planning to see him on the roof to talk a little bit with him after all this," Sakura explained, thinking that it would also be the best place to talk to Syaoran since they would be away from everyone. At that moment, she began thinking about all the terrible things that could go wrong later on. "I hope this turns out well..."

Sakura glanced at the time and started counting down the seconds to when they could finally leave.


	10. At the Festival part 2

Rewrite  
By: Angel Kamiya  
Chapter 10

Sakura checked the time and began to get impatient. In just a few more minutes she would finally be able to leave to go outside again! This was something she had been looking forward to for days now, telling Syaoran how she felt about him. When the clock finally hit the hour mark everyone finally began to start leaving. Sakura spoke to Tomoyo and Syaoran on the way out of the classroom.

"Do you two want some ice cream?" Sakura asked, cheerfully. The three of them were still in their kimonos. Sakura really loved wearing the orange kimono that Tomoyo had made for her just for the festival since it was so pretty. The other reason she liked it so much was that it made Syaoran notice her.

"That would be great Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo answered, making sure not to drop the bag which held her costume that she would be wearing to the play. "What's your favorite flavor Li?"

"Anything is fine. Thank you."

Syaoran pulled up the sleeves of his blue kimono and crossed his arms as they waited outside at the school gate. Syaoran thought it was unusual how Tomoyo hadn't gone to wherever the drama club was at yet. In the past the students that were in a play that was held by the school always arrived very early to practice their lines before it began. There had been a play held just a few weeks back. For some reason Tomoyo was acting like she was waiting for something.

"Why haven't you said anything to Sakura about how she looked yet?" Tomoyo whispered, "It'll make her happy if you told her what you thought."

Syaoran thought back to how stupidly he acted when Sakura arrived at his apartment. The only thing he could get out was a simple hello before they left for the school. It wasn't something he was very proud of. Usually if he didn't want to pay attention to some girl in his class he would just walk away, but that tactic wouldn't work on a girl he considered nice to be around. Syaoran tried thinking of some kind of compliment that he could give as Sakura was returning.

"I'm back!" Sakura exclaimed, trying not to drop any of the ice cream cones she was holding.

Tomoyo and Syaoran took the ones one that supposed to be for them.

"Thanks for the ice cream Sakura! I better get going now," Tomoyo started, looking at the bag she carried. "I don't want to be late."

"What? But... I thought we were going to spend someone more time together before you had to go?" Sakura responded, really wanting to have her friend there a little longer.

Sakura had known that Tomoyo would be leaving, but she hadn't expected it to be that soon.

"I'm sure you two will be fine without me. Bye!"

Tomoyo was gone before either Sakura or Syaoran knew it. Syaoran thought back to what Tomoyo had told him and decided to say the compliment that he had managed to think up.

"I think you look nice today, Kinomoto."

"Re.. really?" Sakura answered, a little awestruck at his comment. Her heart suddenly felt like it was already beating a million times faster then usual. It was like a huge surge of happiness had stuck her. "Thanks."

Sakura wanted to just jump forward and hug him, but knew that probably wouldn't be a good idea. Whenever Syaoran was there with her, Sakura always seemed to forget about the problems in her life. That was one of the great things about him.

"I'm sorry I didn't mention it earlier when you came to my apartment," he muttered. "I wasn't too sure about what I was going to say to you."

"Li-kun, do you have a few minutes to spare?"

"Did you need help on the math test next week?"

Sakura almost fell to the ground when he mentioned the test. She had completely forgotten about the stupid test that was coming up in just a few days! Everyone in the class had already taken the time to study, most of the students were studying weeks or even mouth in advance. Everyone except her of course. Her life had bee so busy had had forgotten all about it until very recently. Although she had really wanted to do well on it, there never seemed to be any time because of all her chorus and the responsibilities she had as a Card Captor.

"Not really. I just wanted to say something to you where we wouldn't be overheard."

"Okay, let's go."

When they finally reached the roof of the building, Sakura stopped to let Syaoran see why she had brought her there.

"So what did you want to talk about... Oh!" he uttered, finally getting what was going on.

Syaoran was a little taken back by the sight in front of him. On the ground was a large blanket and a basket filled with lots of food!

"Surprise! I had planned for us to have a picnic, take a break from all the strange things that had gone on lately. I was worried that you would say no so I decided to surprise you. Are you mad?"

"I'm not mad. This was very nice of you."

Taking a seat on the ground, Sakura started unpacking the things that she had brought along. She had woken very early that morning to make everything for the picnic. Kero hadn't been able to help, but somehow Sakura still managed to get everything ready and give the basket to her teacher to keep until she finished with her festival tasks.

"I guess I now know why you seemed to be gone most of the day," Syaoran commented. "You were setting this up."

"Yeah, it took a while. I've also been thinking about a few things lately. I'm not sure about what I should do about it."

"Are you in danger?" Syaoran asked, worriedly.

"No, don't get the wrong idea!"

Sakura began wondering how she was going to tell him. Syaoran took a seat besides her looking as though this was the first time something like this had ever happened to him, which made her feel even more nervous since she didn't want anything to go wrong.

"Do you want some sandwiches? I made them myself."

"I haven't eaten all morning since I had some trouble finding this kimono that I had thrown somewhere in my room," he admitted.

Syaoran took some bread.

Sakura thought that he looked happy to be there, which made delighted her..

"I forgot to mention how awesome you looked earlier in the blue kimono! It's not everyday I see Li-kun in something that wasn't a school uniform or green ceremonial robes! Where did you get it?"

"Um... Thanks. I got it from a store around this city not too long after I arrived in Japan," Syaoran answered, looking embarrassed. "This food is good."

"Do you really mean it? I'm not really good at making this stuff," Sakura sighed, looking at the rest of the things in the basket. There was some bread and cookies, not exactly the kind of things you brought along with you to impress someone. Sakura suddenly realized she was fixing the sleeve of the orange kimono she had on for no reason at all and quickly stopped before Syaoran could notice. "I'm much better at making dinner around the house since I've been doing that for so long. It was lucky that our math teach held onto this basket for me while I had been busy."

"Kinomoto, can I ask you something that may seem strange? You don't have to answer if you don't feel like it."

"What did you want to ask me about?"

"I was wondering about our math teacher, you know Mizuki. Don't you think there is something odd about her?"

"Well... she is pretty," Sakura admitted, feeling something strange as she tried to remember the first time she had met the woman. Sakura hoped someday she would become as beautiful as her teacher because then Syaoran would finally notice her. Shaking her head, Sakura tried to concentrate at the conversation at hand. "No. I don't think so."

Mizuki had arrived to their school just a few weeks back. All the students in the class really liked her and so far Mizuki had taught the class wonderfully. The only bad part of it all was that Sakura found the new math material to be a little difficult. Sakura really dreaded what might have happened had Tomoyo and Syaoran not been there to lend their notes to her.

"It's just a feeling. I could be wrong."

Sakura finally decided that it was time.

"Li-kun... please promise not to laugh at me for what I'm going to say next."

"I promise."

Although Sakura wasn't quite sure if he would do as he had said, she continued talking anyway. Even he did laugh at least it wouldn't be for too long. Sakura now considered him never knowing how she felt about him to be much worse then finding out that he hadn't felt the same way about her.

"When I was trapped in that place created by the Clow cards I was really afraid of never being able to get back."

"I understand. Keroberus told me that the Clow cards were just trying to help, if you tell them that you don't want that to happen anymore from now on, it won't."

"No that's not what I meant. I felt terrible there... I found myself thinking about what would happen if I had to stay another week at that place. I think I got through it because of you."

"I didn't do anything."

"You helped by being there. While I was there by myself I also began to think about everything that mattered to me. People like my dad, Touya, even if he does annoy me sometimes... Tomoyo, and most of all you. "

Sakura closed her eyes for just a moment as she got herself ready for what was going to happen. Although she had practiced a couple of times in front of a mirror already, she still wasn't entirely ready nor did she think she would ever be.

"I really like you, Li-kun!"

There was a long silence that followed. Syaoran didn't say a word.

At first she thought he would say something or even nod to show her that he understood. But he only sat there like he hadn't even heard her. The silence was killing her.

"Please... please say something. Tell me you hate me. Just say something," Sakura uttered, trying desperately not sound like she wanted to just run away.

"I don't think getting together would be a good idea right now," Syaoran muttered, getting up. "You're important to me but you have lots to do with school and the Clow cards."

Sakura couldn't look at him. Instead she just stared at the ground. She felt like someone had just ripped out her heart and smashed it into pieces. When Syaoran finally finished talking she knew that she couldn't be there for another second. Standing up she turned away from him her eye still on the ground. The only thing she could do was try to get the words out of her month. It took her a long time. Her voice seemed very small and insignificant to her when she started speaking.

"I get it... you're right... I mean I still haven't even gotten all the cards yet. This probably wouldn't have worked out anyway," she answered, now really about to run away.

"I didn't-"

"No. Don't! You've said enough. I have to go."

Sakura took a few steps away from him. It was hurting her to just be there now.

"I'm sorry," he muttered.

"I have to... I have to go. There is something I forgot to do at home," Sakura started, walking away.

Before Sakura knew what was happening she was already running down the building's stairs and was back on the first floor again, her stomach was hurting from all the pain she felt and her eyes were filled with tears. Looking back she was glad that Syaoran hadn't followed and seen how much of a wreck she was. Sakura didn't want him to see how terrible she was feeling because that would have only made her feel even worse!

Without giving anyone a second look she began heading home. The walk back seemed to have only taken minutes when it should have been around an hour because of the traffic and other people on the street. Fortunately no one was home when she returned.

Sakura walked upstairs to her room and shut the door. Kero wasn't there. Without thinking she took out the sealing rod, her hands still shaking a little.

"Release!"

"Mirror"

There was a flash of light as the Mirror card she hit with the sealing rod transformed into its true form. Mirror slowly turned into a perfect reflection of the girl that called her. Now she was wearing the exact orange kimono decorated with yellow flower designs and had the exact hair style as Sakura. Sakura laid down on her bed feeling like she was out of breath.

"Sakura! What's wrong?" The other girl immediately asked, sensing something was different about the card mistresses.

"Please go to the high school. Find Tomoyo and stay with her," Sakura commanded. "I don't want anyone to get worried about me."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No. I want to be alone."

Mirror didn't know what to say but she knew that leaving Sakura alone probably would have been the best course of action. Turning around she left the room, leaving Sakura alone. Sakura got into bed and closed her eyes. It wasn't long before she feel into a dreamless sleep.

Sometime later at the school when the play was finally over, the audience began leaving. Tomoyo stretched out her arms as she walked outside the auditorium after finishing the play. Twice she almost managed to forget her lines, but Eriol standing behind the curtains had saved her by whispering to her what she was supposed to say. Tomoyo was a little upset that Sakura and Syaoran hadn't been in the audience. At least Sakura's dad was there to videotape the whole thing! Looking around she finally managed to find Syaoran, who was waiting outside looking like he was preoccupied with some girl that was following him. Looking at her hair style, Tomoyo immediately recognized that the girl was Sakura.

"I told you that I'm fine," he muttered, obviously repeating the comment.

"Hey! Sakura-chan! Li-kun! Why weren't you two at the play?" Tomoyo demanded, feeling more disappointed then mad.

The play itself had gone wonderfully, but Tomoyo was a little sad that Sakura hadn't been there. It wasn't everyday that she was asked to be in a play in front of the entire school! Taking off the pointy hat she wore, she placed it in the bag that held her regular clothes.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura yelled, happily. Without warning the girl ran forward to hug Tomoyo tightly, which only confused her more.

"Mirror-chan?" Tomoyo whispered to Syaoran, as she gently got the other girl to let go. "So what happened to Sakura?"

Mirror looked at the both of them obviously curious at the conversation. It didn't seem like she knew what had happened.

"I think she went home. I've been trying to find her for the past hour."

"Did something happen?" Tomoyo asked worriedly.

Tomoyo hoped that it didn't have anything to do with a Clow card since she hadn't been there to see it! Pretty much all of Sakura's captures were now on tape, and she was getting afraid that she would miss the last card getting captured. Tomoyo felt that it was her duty to capture the Card captor's entire adventure on tape so they could see them again in the future.

"It's nothing."

"Something did happen," Tomoyo muttered, glaring at him suspiciously.

Tomoyo always knew when one of her friends didn't tell the truth just by how he was acting. Syaoran obviously wasn't telling her something. Tomoyo was really good at reading people's emotions and knew when they weren't been truthful since she was such a good listener.

"Sakura told me she liked me."

"WHAT?" Tomoyo yelled, catching the attention of everyone around them. Looking embarrassingly away from everyone Tomoyo started whispering. "Sorry. I just can't believe it! I thought Sakura-chan was going to turn thirty before she told you that. You know how shy she is."

Tomoyo couldn't believe that it already happened! She had just missed the most important moment of Sakura's life which had been the moment when she told the first boy that she liked how she felt. This upset her a little, but Tomoyo knew that she would just have to ask Sakura exactly how it went later on.

"I told her I didn't think it would be a good idea."

"Li-kun, how could you?"

Now she understood why Sakura wasn't there. She was too hurt to be around them or talk right now! Whenever Sakura cried, Tomoyo felt like doing the exact same thing since she felt so close to her friend. You couldn't be around Sakura for long before you felt better about the problems that bothered you in life. That was one of the reasons why Sakura could make friends so easily. However if Sakura ever felt sad it usually didn't take long until you would feel the same way.

"I wanted to act responsible. You know how tough her life is right now. I'd only make it worse so I had to be the adult during this."

"The adult?" Tomoyo almost laughed. "You two are teenagers. You two are supposed to act immature. Who cares if it doesn't work out? Sakura loves you, at least you could do was give her a chance."

Tomoyo didn't know what she was saying at first because everything that had to be said just flew out. She was a little mad at Syaoran for making Sakura go through all this, but also at herself for not being there for Sakura afterwards. Tomoyo rarely if ever got mad, but finding out what had happened between Sakura and Syaoran really disappointed her.

"I mean you can't even go out with her for candy or anything? Don't you like have no curfew since you live alone? Can't you make some time in your schedule?"

Syaoran looked at her but didn't say anything.

"You're my friend Li-kun. But I have to tell you were an idiot when you told those things to Sakura. You have to apologize!"

"You're right. I don't believe it! How could I have acted so stupid. I hope she forgives me."

"Well it's not entirely your fault. Sakura probably shouldn't have put all this onto you so soon. Also Sakura has zero experience with things like this. But I hope you realize how much you mean to her."

Wondering about the time, Tomoyo turned to check at her watch. The sun wasn't out anymore, but they could still visit Sakura before the day ended. In fact that would have been a good idea. Sakura was probably just taking a nap at that time.

"Will Sakura be okay?" Mirror suddenly asked the two of them. It seemed she hadn't really understood what the two of them had been talking about exactly, but knew that it somehow involved Sakura.

"I'm sure she will Mirror-chan," Tomoyo replied.


	11. Crisis

Rewrite  
By: Angel Kamiya  
Chapter 11

Sakura was still lying on her bed a half hour after Mirror left. For the past hour or so she had been trying to sleep without much success. All she kept thinking was what happened earlier! Not being able to deal with it just being in bed anymore, she glanced at the window. It wouldn't be long until her dad and brother got back.

"Kero, where are you?" she sighed, turning to check the time on the clock.

It was starting to get late. Usually Kero would leave a note if he had to leave for a long time. Although she a little glad he wasn't there when she got back earlier, she missed him. At that moment, she knew that she probably looked like a mess, but she didn't care.

Then her cell phone suddenly rang which startled her. She picked it up and looked at the phone wondering if it was Syaoran. Moving to answer it she quickly stopped and hid the phone under her pillow. Sakura sighed, not sure if she wanted to talk to him right now.

Sakura got out of bed and opened the window to look outside. She was starting to get a little worried about Kero and wondered if she should look for him outside. A part of her really wanted to go find him.

Walking downstairs she wrote a note and put it on the kitchen table telling her dad that she would be back in a little while. After she locked the door she started down the street.

"Kero-chan! Kero-chan!"

A few minutes later and still nothing. A few people gave her strange looks, but she probably just thought she was looking for a pet dog or something. They left her alone. The sun was already starting to go down as Sakura made her way through town. The search for Kero had gone pretty badly, even after going to all the places that he usually went, and she was starting to feel like she was ready to go home.

"Sakura."

Sakura stopped when she heard someone calling her and saw a boy that she recognized from school. His glasses made him look a little older then he really was.

"Eriol-kun! What... what are you doing here?"

"Had to clean up the stage before leaving... It wasn't that bad I guess," he explained, looking like he was trying to remember something. "I didn't see you in the audience during the play. Weren't you and Li going out together or something?"

Sakura felt like someone suddenly hit her with a ton of bricks as she shrank back from the comment.

"What's the matter?"

After he asked, Sakura began to think about what to say. When she got home earlier she had really wanted to call Tomoyo and tell her what happened with Syaoran, but ended up not doing it since her friend was probably already busy enough as it was with the play. It wasn't like the world was ending, so Sakura ended up just waiting alone in her room with no one to speak to. That had been a mistake. Sakura had done nothing but stay in bed, feeling sorry for herself.

"It's Li-kun," Sakura answered, slowly realizing how cold it was getting as night fell.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Eriol asked, curious.

Finally talking to someone might have made her feel better, but she didn't know if she wanted to risk feeling worse afterwards. Sakura sighed, glad that he was there.

"I don't know."

"Did he do something that hurt you? If you want... I could beat him up... um punch him in the shoulder... um... okay I can at least yell really loud at him for you," Eriol stated, looking a little tired. "I apologize for not being a better fighter."

Sakura couldn't help but smile a little.

"Well... I..." Sakura started, trying to find the right words. "I told Li-kun that I really liked him today."

Eriol seemed impressed, looking like she had told him the biggest thing to have happened that day.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but things didn't turn out the way I expected," she whispered, now feeling a little better that she was finally talking to someone. "I didn't know what to do so I just left."

"I'm really sorry about what happened," Eriol uttered, shaking his head.

"I don't know. Maybe I did something wrong? Maybe I should have done it differently?" Sakura muttered, feeling like she was about to cry again.

Over the past hour that was what Sakura had been thinking about nonstop. That she had done something that wasn't right and that was the reason Syaoran hadn't responded like he was supposed to.

"Don't blame yourself for this Sakura. I think you've been beating yourself over what happened, you need to stop. It's not healthy and also not your fault," he commented, seriously. "You did the right thing talking to him."

Sakura nodding, wiping the tears that was forming in her eyes. Why couldn't she be more like Eriol?

"It really hurt when Li-kun told me what he thought. I don't know if I can be around him anymore."

It suddenly occurred to Sakura how hard it would be to avoid Syaoran on a regular day. They went to the same high school, had the same classes and he sat in the seat behind her all the time all the time. For the most part doing something like that would have been impossible, but it didn't mean she couldn't try.

"I'd think that would be a big mistake Sakura."

"Really?"

"Things didn't go exactly like you planned, but most things in life are like that. I think you should try to talk to him again, just tell him how badly it made you feel when he said those things."

"I don't know."

Just seeing Syaoran in school the next day was going to be tough, never mind talking to him about what happened earlier! It wasn't like she was mad at him, she wasn't, she just didn't know he she could handle being by him since he now knew that she liked him. There was also just a feeling of not knowing what to do.

"Well it's just a suggestion. You probably should just think about it for a day or two before you decide on what to do."

"Okay."

"I'd hate if you two stopped being friends. That'll be a shame."

Eriol looked very sincere. If Tomoyo had been there she probably would have told Sakura almost the same thing. Being Syaoran's friend was something Sakura didn't know if she could give up yet. It had taken months for them to really even start having conversations that didn't deal with magic or school.

"Eriol, please tell me you aren't secretly an adult trapped in the body of a high school student," Sakura teased. "It sure seems that way sometimes with you knowing all the right answers."

"I'm not."

"Eriol-kuuuuuuuuuuun!" a girl suddenly yelled, making Sakura almost jump in surprise.

A pretty girl with long brown hair seem to jump from out of no where and grasped onto Eriol's left arm. Sakura looked at her and guessed that she was probably around Touya's age. What _really_ made her stand out was the huge white cooking mittens and apron she had on! It was almost as though the girl had just walked out of the kitchen a minute earlier.

"I was worried about you! Dinner is almost ready and you still weren't home yet!"

"This is Nakuru, my sister."

"You have a sister?" Sakura exclaimed. She had always thought that Eriol was an only child since he never talked about his family. The taller girl looked at Sakura and did something very weird.

"OOOH! She is soooooo adorable!" Nakuru reached forward giving Sakura a hug.

"Hooooooeeeee?" Sakura uttered, confused.

"Nakuru, please stop giving people hugs," Eriol muttered, looking sick.

"Sorry!" Nakuru apologized, letting go. "But Eriol never introduces me to his friends."

"That's because you scared most of them off already," Eriol murmured, to himself.

"Well we better get going! Do you want to have dinner at our house Sakura-chan?" the older girl asked, obviously not hearing Eriol.

"I can't. Sorry. It was nice to meet you Nakuru," Sakura replied, happy to know that Eriol had someone that interesting for a sister.

Before either Sakura or Eriol realized what was happening, Nakuru was already pulling him away.

"Bye Sakura!" Eriol managed to get out while they were almost gone.

"Bye Eriol-kun! Thanks for everything!" Sakura yelled, waving her arms.

After she was alone again Sakura couldn't help but smile a little bit at how different Eriol seemed to be from his sister. Usually Eriol wouldn't pay much attention to anyone who was too hyper at school and Sakura was beginning to understand why. They probably reminded him of his relative.

Sometime after they left, Sakura began sensing something very familiar. It didn't take her long to figure it out. It was something like magic! Looking around she saw that it was coming from the area behind the school. Sakura froze for a moment, remembering that something had tried attacking her not long ago? But she knew that she had to see what it was and not let it hurt anyone else.

Sakura quickly took out the Clow key after checking to make sure she was alone.

"RELEASE!"

The Clow key turned into the Sealing Rod.

Sakura decided to check it out herself and began walking toward the forest and looking for anything or anyone that could be there. However after exploring for a few minutes she still couldn't find anything unusual. Being there alone really was beginning to frighten her and she was shaking a little, but somehow she managed to still be there. Sakura never really liked being out so late without one of her friends. There was a loud cracking sound which made her nearly yell out in fear. Looking to her side she saw what had caused the noise. It was a bird.

"You scared me," Sakura down, trying to calm herself. "That wasn't very nice."

"So we meet again," said very calm voice.

Before he spoke Sakura felt someone was there with her. After hearing his voice she looked up. A few feet away from her, stood a person. It seemed he had been invisible when she first gotten there, but had now made himself visible to her. Sitting on one of the branches of a tree a few yards away was a tall man in black robes and what looked like dark wings that was come out of his back. For a moment Sakura almost thought she had been dreaming since this was so unreal.

"You... you're the Clow card?" Sakura uttered, a little taken back by his appearance.

For some reason Sakura knew that he was dangerous. It was kind of the same feeling an animal might feel being followed by a predator. Sakura really wished that she had someone there to help her. Taking a step back, she felt herself trembling.

"No, I've been holding on it until you arrived."

There was a streak of light as something flew forward, hitting the tree behind her. The light that was shaped like an arrow slowly disappeared leaving a small hole where it had just been on the tree.

"Why did you do that?" Sakura demanded.

Sakura ran back and dodged another shot that passed right by her head that night. When she thought that she was safe enough, she tried to think about what to do. This person had been holding onto the Clow card. Was that the reason the card had seemed impossible to find over the last few weeks? Why was he trying to do with it in the first place? Unable to think of a possible answer, she finally decided that she should try to stop the fight before either of them got hurt.

"Be the chains that bind!"

"WINDY!"

Windy flew forward and wrapped herself around the winged man, but then something unexpected happened. Windy was deflected back right at Sakura. Sakura flew back and crashed onto the ground.

Sakura let out a small yell as she felt something strike her. It felt like something sharp had hit her straight on. Staring down she saw that she had been hurt.

Gasping for breath Sakura turned and started running. Everything was happening so fast she couldn't even think about where she was headed as long as she got away. Pain seem to hit her with every step she took, but she knew that she couldn't stop. A part of her wanted to use magic to fly back, but another part knew that she was in no condition to be doing anything like that. Behind her, she heard wings flapping.

After what seemed like hours of running, she felt that someone was close.

Sakura gasped with fright as she felt herself running into something. The next moment she felt that person was holding onto her shoulders tightly. Looking up she was relieved to see that it wasn't who she expected.

"Li-kun!"

Then Sakura collapsed.

Syaoran managed to catch her before she hit the ground. There was something wrong and it took a second until he saw that her that her there was blood on her left hand and the bottom of her shirt was red.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo uttered, not believing what she was seeing.

"You're hurt! Don't try to talk," he somehow managed get out.

Sakura nodded weakly.

"Who did this?" Syaoran explored in anger. He was already about to take out the sword and go back to the direction that Sakura had come from to find out. A few minutes earlier he had felt the aura of a Clow card which was the reason why he was there, but they had arrived too late.

Closing his eyes he tried to calm himself. Syaoran knew he couldn't go rushing off right now when Sakura was hurt! If he left now there would be no telling what could happen to Sakura while he was away. Even if wanted to find out who could have done this was far more important. At that moment, he knew that he had to stay with her.

"You'll... you'll be fine. Just try to stay awake okay?"


	12. Rest

Rewrite  
By: Angel Kamiya  
Chapter 12

Sakura whimpered as the Syaoran wrapped the bandage around her waist and the injury. They were in her room. They had gotten back a few minutes earlier and luckily Sakura's bother and dad hadn't been there to see them coming inside. They were also fortunate since the injury had only been minor and Syaoran knew how to take care of it. It had been easy enough at least according to his explanation. For the most part he just had to make sure there wasn't going to be any infection and she didn't lose anymore blood which was the biggest danger. Tomoyo helped get most of the supplies from downstairs.

While he was taking care of the injury, Syaoran found himself getting close to Sakura. It strange putting his hands on her, but he ignored the feeling so that he could help her. Most of Sakura's brown hair fell across her face, with the exception of those few strands that refused to do anything. She looked sweet and like a person he could never ever truly hate. Realizing his face was changing color and Tomoyo was watching them, Syaoran quickly tried to concentrate on what he was doing. He had no idea why he was thinking about her, it wasn't as though this was the first time he had ever laid his eyes on Sakura.

After he was done Syaoran got up from where he had been working besides Sakura's bed, and wiped his hands with a towel.

"That should do it," he announced, glad that it was finally over.

He started putting away all the supplies that they had used.

"I'm sorry," Sakura managed to get out, as she opened her eyes again.

"Sorry? What for..."

"Your clothes," Sakura replied, softy.

Not knowing what she was talking about he looked down at the blue kimono he was wearing. It was covered with a little of blood from Sakura's injury which he probably got from when he had caught her from falling.

"It's nothing. I can get another one," he answered, honestly not carrying.

Sakura realized that Syaoran was right there while she was buttoning up the bottom of her shirt, so she quickly turned away and finished dressing up, trying to not let him see that she was blushing furiously. Syaoran seemed to get the hint when he cleared his throat and started looking at the floor.

"I still think you should call an hospital," Tomoyo repeated, looking concerned. She had been there with them mostly to help get what Syaoran asked.

"No, I don't want my dad worried. I'm just relieved that Li-kun knew how to take care of this," Sakura explained, looking down at her shirt that she usually wore to school. It was pretty much ruined, stained and there was even a small rip to the side when she had been injured. Sakura felt a little sick just looking at it.

"Don't mention it, I learned this first aid stuff when a few years ago. I just never thought I would actually use it.," Syaoran answered, looking tired.

Syaoran had been very troubled when he found Sakura earlier. But now that she was alright again he was back to normal.

"We were really worried about you Sakura-chan," Tomoyo stated, slowly.

"You should get some sleep now. Take it easy for the next few days and you'll get better," Syaoran suggested, now putting everything away. "I'll try to find out more about this friend of ours."

Sakura nodded still not believing the fact that she nearly passed out earlier. What happened earlier when she went outside seemed like it had been a terrible nightmare. She didn't say anything else when both her friends started to leave.

When they were outside of Sakura's bedroom, Syaoran turned to face Tomoyo.

"Kinomoto is going to be okay," Syaoran explained, sighing. He wanted to speak with Tomoyo privately which was why there were outside. "But it would probably be a good idea if you stayed with her for the rest of the night, and call me if she needs help."

"What are we going to do about Sakura?"

"It'll take a few days for her injury to start healing. I think I might want to try a healing spell to help her."

"That's not what I meant," Tomoyo replied, looking like he forgot something important. "I was taking about the disagreement you two had earlier today. You know the whole trying the relationshipthing."

"What?" Syaoran replied, a little surprised.

"My mom got these two zoo tickets for me and one of my friends," Tomoyo smiled taking something out what looked like two slips of paper out of her pocket. "I think I'll be pretty busy tomorrow afternoon so maybe you should ask Sakura out. You two can talk."

"Maybe we should wait a little bit. Kinomoto has gone through a lot recently."

"I don't think it'll do Sakura any good if she had to be coped up in her room all weekend do you?"

"Yeah, you're right. I need to just speak to her again when she still doesn't mind talking to me," he announced, looking determined. Taking a deep breath he went back into Sakura's room again.

Sakura wasn't in bed like he expected, but at her desk. It looked like she was trying to draw something. A few pieces of crumpled paper were on the ground. Mirror had transformed back into card, and was sitting on top of the Clow book which had been placed on the side of the desk. Syaoran went over to where Sakura was at.

"I didn't want to fall asleep yet," she uttered. "I didn't want to risk forgetting what he looked like."

Sakura's sketch had been very good, almost looking like a picture taken from a camera. The tall person wore dark robes designed with the shape of swords and stars. Looking at the drawing suddenly made Syaoran's blood boil knowing that the individual that hurt Sakura was still out there.

"This is good. I'm sure we will find out who he is."

Sayoran wondered if the person in the drawing was just someone that knew magic or if it involved something more.

"Li-kun, can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure. Anything."

Sakura had changed into a new while shirt that looked to be the kind she usually wore to school. Syaoran noticed that a blue tie was draped over the back of the chair that she was sitting in.

"The reason why I was out earlier was that I was looking for Kero-chan. He wasn't home when I got back. Can you try to see where he is when you leave tonight?"

It suddenly hit him how uttered unconcerned Sakura was about herself. If another girl that was around Sakura's age and had just gotten in the same situation she had been in might probably would have freaked and not be able to do anything for an entire day, but not Sakura. This was one of the things Syaoran admired about her. Sakura usually thought about others before herself.

"I can do that. Don't worry, he is probably just went to see what the festival was like,"

There was a loud footsteps from outside Sakura's room as Tomoyo rushed into the room. It looked like she had just managed to beat someone else at getting inside.

"Touya is coming up here!"

"What?" Sakura exclaimed, horrified at what her brother would think about a boy being in her room at such at such a late hour. Standing up quickly she began to think of the best place for Syaoran to be at. "You have to hide!"

Syaoran felt like he had just been hit in the arm so he didn't argue. Tomoyo led him to some place where he wouldn't be discovered. A few seconds later Syaoran heard someone else walking into the room.

"What's going on?" Touya asked, suspiciously.

Walking inside he looked around expecting to see something that he wasn't supposed to know about.

"Why are you always asking these sort of things?" Sakura muttered, taking a seat on the chair by her desk, now more annoyed with him than concerned about her brother finding out Syaoran was hiding there.

"I just wanted to ask you something," he replied, walking over to where Sakura was at. "You weren't at the school when dad and I arrived were you?"

"No, there was something I had to do," Sakura muttered, throwing the crumpled drawings she had done into the wastebasket.

Sakura always felt bad whenever she had to lie to someone, especially her family. But ever since she started looking for the Clow cards that's all she had been doing whenever someone asked her a strange question. So that was why she was being as vague as possible.

"Like talking to the kid."

"The.. the what?" Sakura replied, a little upset. "Please stop calling him that. His name is Li Syaoran and he is a great friend."

"If that's what you want. But I still think you should introduce him to me one of these days," he murmured, crossing his arms.

"Maybe someday," Sakura replied.

"Goodnight."

"You don't have to look out for me you know," Sakura whispered, as he left. "I'm not a little girl anymore."

After a while, Syoaran got out from underneath the bed now that it was safe again. Being there reminded him of the last time he had to hid under a bed, only this time someone had ordered him to hide there. Sakura suddenly heard another knock coming from the window from outside. Looking at the direction where the sound had came from she saw that it was Kero!

"Where were you?" Sakura started, as she opened the window.

For a moment she considered yelling at him but stopped. She had a good reason for being mad at him since he was the reason she went out looking for him in the place. But thinking it a little more she decided blaming him wouldn't accomplish anything, and what happened earlier to her hadn't been his fault either.

"We were worried about you," Tomoyo uttered.

"I went looking for you at the school, but you weren't there," he explained, tiredly. Flying inside he landed on the desk without much trouble. Kero placed his head on his arms.

"I left early today," Sakura explained, sitting back down at her desk.

They told Kero everything that had happened with Sakura. Kero listened.

"I think I saw the person that has been causing us all this trouble lately. I drew a picture. Have you ever seen him before?" she asked the Beast of the Seal, hoping he knew.

Kero immediately flew back into the air again at the news and took a long look at her drawing. First amazed at how good it was then a little perplexed at how the person in it looked.

"I don't know who he is. But I do think there is something familiar about him."

"What do you mean familiar?" Syaoran asked, hoping he would be able to help them.

Tomoyo had gotten up again after seeing Kero fly into the room. There was something bothering her but she didn't say anything.

"Back then Clow Reed taught me many things about the magical world, but it was so long ago."

"Is this one of the things you forgot about while you were asleep guarding the Clow book?" Sakura sighed, holding onto the pillow on her bed.

One of the biggest problems that Kero had was forgetting important things while he had been sleeping while guarding the Clow book. Sakura was happy to have him there, but at times she really wished that he had a better memory. A few times Kero had even forgotten to wake her up for school when the alarm hadn't done it's job.

"That's not it! I'll probably start remembering if I think about it more."

Sakura was starting to suspect that the person she met had something to do with her not being able to get to the last Clow card for the past few weeks. It wasn't like all the other times when a Clow card was in hiding or causing trouble, this time it really had been someone deliberately keeping a card away from them. The biggest problem now was that they had to find out who the person was, since they knew next to nothing about him except that he really seemed to be up to no good.

"I don't think I ever want to met him again," Sakura continued, truthfully. "He scares me."

"Kinomoto."

"Li-kun? Oh! Sorry about what almost happened," Sakura started, turning around to look at him. "Touya usually knocks before rushing into my room. What is it?"

Syaoran got out a slip of paper that he had been holding in his pocket and held it out for her to take. Sakura, not understanding at first, thought he was doing a spell or something. Realizing that he was wanted her to have it, she took it.

"A ticket?" she muttered, trying to see where it was for.

"I thought, if you had time tomorrow, that we could go to the city zoo together."

"Together?" Sakura repeated quietly, befuddled. "I'll think about it."

Sakura looked down not wanting him to see what she might have been thinking. This was something she really wanted to say yes to but it didn't seem right for some reason. It wasn't like Syaoran to suddenly ask her something like this from out of the blue. Just a few hours earlier she had thought he didn't really want to be around her.

"Meet me at Penguin Park tomorrow at noon if you decide to go."

Sakura nodded, appreciating what he was doing.

"I better get going," he stated, already at the window. Syaoran took one foot outside on the ledge that was outside.

"Goodbye! Thanks Li-kun!"

"Yeah. Have a good night."

Sakura watched him leave. Looking outside for a little while she found herself imagining how long it would take for him to get back to his home. Turning around she dropped onto her bed again. Sakura sighed, hoping that she wouldn't have to wake up too early the next day to do too many chores, while Tomoyo began to set up her sleeping bag on the ground close by. Sakura was glad that Kero and Tomoyo as going to stay and watch over her that night.

Sakura put her head on the pillow and stared up at the ceiling. It didn't seemed like the next few days would be very easy. They had to find out who had tried to attack her and try to get the last Clow card away from him. She thought about the ticket that Syaoran had given her. At least the next day wouldn't be so bad. Sakura closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep.


	13. The Morning After

Rewrite  
By: Angel Kamiya  
Chapter 13

Sakura yawned feeling a little tired as she stretched out her arms while staring at herself in the mirror. After waking up that morning, she had checked the weather outside to see that it was very cloudy and would likely be raining again. At that moment she was spending some time trying to find out what to wear. In her closet the first thing she noticed was her school uniform which looked as plain and uninteresting as always.

The white buttoned shirt, blue tie, and blue checkered skirt were good enough for seeing Syaoran at school but not anywhere else. That day she really wanted Syoaran to notice her so the uniform would be out of the question. After looking around some more she finally found something that she thought would look appealing on her.

As Sakura walked downstairs and into the kitchen, she saw that breakfast was already being made. Touya was busy cooking while Tomoyo was sitting at the table finishing up her meal. Sakura took a seat and wondered if she should help with the cooking. Usually she helped around the house whenever it was her turn or Touya was too busy.

"Did you sleep well last night, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked, curiously.

Tomoyo noticed that Sakura wore a pink sweater and white skirt. It seemed that her friend hadn't wanted to wear anything too eye catching, which surprised Tomoyo since she knew her friend was seeing Syaoran later. Sakura wasn't the type to have extraordinary clothes, outside of the Card Captor outfits that Tomoyo was always making for her.

"I had a dream about Syaoran," Sakura answered.

"Oh! Again? Was there kissing?" Tomoyo muttered, making sure her voice was low so they couldn't be overheard.

This wasn't the first time her friend had told her that she had dreamt about Syaoran. In fact Sakura had talked to her about Syaoran ever since he first arrived at their school. It wasn't until yesterday did Sakura finally do something about it. Although that didn't go exactly as she had planned, Tomoyo was glad that at least Sakura didn't have to hide her feelings anymore.

"Here, eat this if you want," Touya interrupted, putting down Sakura's plate onto the table. "I have to get going to work."

Taking off the white apron, he made his way up the stairs back to his room. To the two girls, it looked like he still needed to do something before leaving that morning. Sakura wondered if it had anything to do with one of his friends. While eating, Sakura found herself wondering about what Syaoran was doing at that moment.

They finished breakfast after a few minutes. Sakura picked up all the plates and walked over to the sink. Putting down the plates, she suddenly let out a small cry placing her hand lightly on her side where the bandages had been placed. For several moments Sakura closed her eyes trying to ignore how much it still hurt.

"Sakura-chan! Let me help!"

Tomoyo quickly got up to help her friend. Very concerned she led Sakura back to her seat. A part of her really wanted to do something more then wash dishes for her while Sakura sat there. Tomoyo was still very worried about Sakura's condition.

"I'm okay now," Sakura sighed.

"You should rest. Maybe you should tell Li-kun that you want to go another day?"

Tomoyo would have really loved it if Sakura and Syaoran became a couple since she found them to be so adorable together, but she knew that Sakura's health was far more important. Both she and Syaoran had wanted Sakura to at least check with a doctor about her condition. Sakura didn't want to. It seemed she just didn't want her dad or brother to get worried.

"I'm going. Don't make me stay at home," Sakura said.

"Okay, but please do be careful."

They left the house after Tomoyo finished cleaning the rest of the dishes. There were many people outside that day which wasn't much of a surprise since it was the weekend. Most of them didn't pay much attention to either of the girls as they headed for the park. Everyone was too busy with something.

"Sakura-chan, do you want to talk to me about what happened last night with Li?" Tomoyo asked, wondering if her friend was still a little distraught over yesterday.

"I talked with somebody already..."

"Really?"

Tomoyo began to wonder who it could have been. Sakura pretty much kept the fact that she really liked Syaoran a secret from everyone except for her and Kero. Tomoyo wasn't even sure Kero really understood how important Syaoran was to Sakura. There was an attraction between Sakura and Syaoran that nearly everyone around them noticed.

"I spoke with Eriol last night at school. He was walking home and I actually got a chance to meet his older sister too."

"Wow! Eriol has a sister?"

For the past few weeks it had seemed that Sakura and Eriol had really became good friends. Eriol first came to class as a transfer student like Syaoran and even took the seat right alongside him. The strange thing about it was that Eriol seemed to know everything.

"Yeah, that was my reaction too. Nakuru, that's her name, is a little weird but she seemed nice."

Sakura thought back to the first thing that Nakuru did the previous night, which was snuggling her like a plushy. That wasn't what a normal person usually did when they met someone that had never seen before. She still remembered how Nakuru seemed to jump from out of no where that night, catching her by surprise. It wasn't everyday that Sakura met someone so unique.

"I'm sure that might have been the reason why he kept her a secret," Tomoyo said, amused.

"Eriol told me I should stop feeling bad about myself; that I should try to talk to Li-kun again."

Tomoyo listened and was glad that Sakura had spoken to someone after what had gone through. That had been something her friend really needed. The next time that she would meet Eriol in school, Tomoyo would have to say thanks to him for what he did. There were times that Tomoyo wondered how much more interesting things would be if Eriol had arrived in Tomoeda sooner.

"Are you going to do that today?"

"I really do like Li-kun, so I have to try to ask him and find out how he thinks of me. If he doesn't want to be together then I'll understand," Sakura muttered, looking as though she was a little depressed.

Sakura thought about everything that had gone wrong at the festivial. For a moment she really wanted to have the Time card to turn back the day so she could change what had happened yesterday, even if it was supposedly impossible according to Kero since she was no where as strong as Clow Reed was yet. Now she just wanted things to be over with.

Tomoyo did something unexpected and took Sakura's hand.

"I'm sure Li just doesn't know what to do yet. Just spend some time with him and he will discover how great of a girl you are."

Suddenly something small bumped into Sakura's arm. Sakura thought that something had hit her.

"Kero-chan! What are you doing here?"

"So this was where you two were going..."

Kero finally managed to find two of them after thirty minutes of searching. It seemed the girls had been having conversation before he interrupted. Before he knew what was happening Sakura had grabbed onto him to hide him from everyone around them. This was something he had been completely unprepared for. He stared at her, wishing that she hadn't grabbed him so quickly.

"Kero-chan!" Sakura whispered, angrily. "What did I tell you about not letting yourself get seen when you are outside?"

"Please don't be mad! I wanted to follow and protect you girls just in case."

"That's very brave of you, Kero," Tomoyo smiled.

"I know. I know," he answered, pleased with himself. "So what were you two talking about?"

Sakura wasn't too sure that she wanted to tell him where she was going later that day yet so she tried to make up an answer. Kero knew already that she liked Syaoran, but if he knew that she was meeting with him at that time, he might have protested and suggested that she stay at home instead. Arguing with Kero was the last thing she wanted to do that day.

"It's nothing. You can go with us for a little while, but you have to promise to behave."

"I will."

Tomoyo already knew what Sakura was planning. Sakura didn't want Kero to stay with her for too much longer. What she wanted most was for them to be alone together.

"Sakura-chan has something important to do later on so do you mind spending the rest the day with me?" Tomoyo explained.

"I'll be happy to!"

"While Sakura-chan is away, we can have some cookies and cake at my place if you want," Tomoyo smiled, hoping Kero would understand.

"Really? I love being around you Tomoyo..." Kero announced, now definitely distracted. "Have I ever mentioned that?" Tomoyo took Kero and wrapped her right arm around him.

"Oh... it's so cloudy. I hope it doesn't rain," Sakura uttered, while looking at the sky.

Sakura had wanted to spend the day without the Clow Cards for once, so she had not taken them with her. If it rained then there was nothing she could do. Walking through the park they finally reach the place where she was supposed to be at.

"Good luck Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo smirked; making sure that Syaoran hadn't arrived yet. "Do you want me to have one of my bodyguards pick you up later?"

"No, I'll be fine," Sakura replied, uneasily.

Sakura was still a little intimated by the people who sometimes picked Tomoyo up in dark cars whenever she needed to go home. She had only seen them twice so far, but for some reason they didn't seemed to be the kind of people she would enjoy being around too much. They seemed to be a bit too good at their jobs, which was to scare anyone away.

Tomoyo and Kero left Sakura afterwards. They were headed back to Tomoyo's house together.

"Something is bothering Sakura isn't there? I guess she is mad at me for not being able to be more helpful," Kero muttered, feeling bad.

"I'm sure she just has many things on her mind."

"I'm probably making things worse. Oohhh! I'm so stupid! If Clow Reed was still here he would think I was a big failure for not being able to help the Card Captor!"

Kero struggled almost making Tomoyo drop him. Getting worried Tomoyo tried to get him to hold still. At times she was concerned that someone might one day discover that their friend wasn't a toy but a magical creature that Sakura found after opening an old book

"Kero-chan, please calm down. Someone might hear you."

"Sorry, I just wished I knew what was going on. Wait a minute. I know what I can do!"

"Kero?"

Kero couldn't believe that it hadn't come to him sooner.

"Sakura told me the person she met last night is carrying a Clow card... if I can find out where it is then I can find him, maybe even make him give the card back."

"I don't think you should, it's dangerous."

Tomoyo was starting to get bothered by his comments. When Kero set his mind on something it was hard to get him to change his plans. The only person that could change his mind was Sakura at times like this.

"I have to do this. After looking in all those books we've hit nothing but dead ends!"

"I'm going with you then. But if we bump into him we should just try to see what he wants first."

"That was going to be my plan. Where do you think we should check first?"

Sakura looked at her watch and saw that it was already five minutes after twelve. It seemed like several hours had already gone since Tomoyo and Kero left her. The weather wasn't getting better, there were more clouds in the sky. Sakura watched several small kids run by while she sat there alone. Closing her eyes she began to think about why she hadn't visited the park more often. It was nice being there.

When she opened her eyes she saw Syaoran.

"Kinomoto! I'm sorry! I'm late," Syaoran uttered, trying to catch his breath. "I don't know what happened."

He was a little mad at himself. Syaoran wore a gray shirt and black pants. Nothing like how he usually looked at school or when he was in his green magician's robes.

"Li-kun, you aren't late," Sakura explained, feeling a little bad. "I wanted to make sure I got here early so I set my watch ten minutes later then usual last night, so you're on time."

"That's good to hear," he sighed, glad that he hadn't been tardy. "So how are you?"

For a moment, Syaoran thought that Sakura was trying to not say the first answer that went through her mind.

"I'm better," Sakura answered, standing up. "Thanks for asking. We better get going."

They left the park together.


	14. Learning part 1

Rewrite  
By: Angel Kamiya  
Chapter 14

Sakura and Syaoran had been at the zoo for nearly an hour. There were many people there that day, some of them Sakura even recognized from her school. The two of them were watching the orangutans moving through the trees. Usually Sakura would have been excited to see any of the animals, there were many stuffed animals in her room which her brother sometimes teased her about, but at that moment she tried to stay calm.

It really wasn't surprising how well the zoo was doing so far as a business. There had been many new attractions created over the past few months, not to mention the arrive of a few new animals. Some of the animals that she liked seeing the most were the aquatic animals like the colorful fishes, penguins and seals. The zoo had been one of the favorite places to visit for some of the students from the high school.

Sakura was starting to get uncomfortable at how silent she had been so far. She hadn't said a single word to Syaoran ever since they left the park together. She didn't know what was going on. While they were there Syaoran talked about many of things like school, the last Clow card, and what they were going to do.

For some reason Sakura was scared of the future. She didn't know what was going to happen between her and Syaoran anymore. Were they still friends? Did he regret what he had told her yesterday? Why did he want to go the zoo with her? A part of her really didn't want to think that he was only doing this to make himself feel better, but she knew that it was a possible reason for why he had wanted to meet with her again so soon.

Even after what happened at the festival, she couldn't find the strength to be mad at him. How could she be? Sakura had known Syaoran for a few months now and knew that Syaoran was a good person. It was just hard to be around him now. Being there and knowing that they wouldn't be together was something that Sakura didn't want to think about. She wanted to say something to him, but the words wouldn't come out.

"Li-kun?"

Syaoran stopped watching the sky after hearing her voice, which made Sakura even more uncomfortable.

"What is it?"

"I-" Sakura tried to talk. But it seemed to be an impossible task now.

"Can you wait here? I'm going to get some ice cream for the two of us," he interrupted, seeing that she was having lots of trouble trying to say something. Looking one more time at her, he finally left.

"I can't do this anymore, Syaoran," she finished, wanting to be anywhere but there. Sakura stood there alone for a few moments, not able to say anything else. Without thinking she began to slowly walk away. Sometime later, Sakura sat down at a bench and placed her head down on her folded arms. It didn't take long until she slowly realized there were tears in her eyes. This wasn't supposed to have happened. Why was she acting this way?

"Sakura-chan?" a girl suddenly asked. Sakura looked up to see someone she recognized. It was Chiharu, a friend she knew from school. Chiharu was in a white dress and looked as though she had just seen her there while passing by.

"Chiharu-chan?" Sakura whispered, realizing that she probably looked like wreck. "What are you doing here?"

The girl was someone she had known for the years at school. Chiharu was very kind and really loved collecting stuffed animals. They sometimes spent the weekend together at the mall.

"Takashi-kun told me he wanted to go the zoo last week, so I am supposed to meet with him today. I'm just waiting until he arrives."

"Oh," she answered, wondering if he would be there soon.

Chiharu thought that Sakura looked as though she wanted to be alone. She wondered if she should ask her what was bothering her, then stopped, not knowing if she should get involved or not. It was quite a rare sight to see Sakura like this. Wanting to help, she finally asked.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?"

Sakura wanted to just yell out everything. Everything that had gone wrong since yesterday. It was absolutely terrible how much things had changed just because she decided to tell Syaoran something he should have known. But she didn't.

"I just wanted to be by myself for a little while."

"I'm sorry, I'm bothering you. I better leave," Chiharu replied, turning around.

"Wait! Don't go."

Chiharu looked at her not knowing if she should stay. Sakura really was troubled by something, but didn't want to say too much about it. Thinking about what to do she then sat back down besides Sakura.

"I heard the rumor from the other students that you are going out with Li. Is that why you are upset? Does this have anything to do with him?"

Sakura thought about what the other girl had just asked. People actually thought that Syaoran was going out with her just because they were together at the school festival? They really had the wrong idea. Sakura always dreamed of going out with Syaoran ever since meeting him, but knew that it probably wouldn't be happening in the future. Syaoran was there that afternoon with her to apologize.

"If it's true, I'm really happy for you two," Chiharu smiled. "I've always thought that you two would hit it off one day."

Sitting there Sakura began to think about the person that Chiharu seemed to spend the most time with, the boy named Takashi. Chiharu and Takashi had been together since elementary school.

"Chiharu-chan, you've been together for a long time with Takashi right?"

"Yeah, we've known each other for years now."

"Have you two ever had a fight before?"

Chiharu sighed, Sakura had brought back a few unpleasant memories. Of course they had fights, what normal couple didn't? Then she slowly began to realize what was wrong with her friend. Did Sakura and Syaoran have a fight?

"More than I can count," the girl answered, shaking her head. "It's usually over his stupid stories."

"Do you always forgive him afterwards?"

"He always apologizes. Then I always forgive him."

Sakura stared at the ground, trying figure out if the entire reason for her not being able to be around Syaoran for too long was because she badly wanted an apology from him. This feeling had been with her ever since he told her that he wouldn't be a good idea if they got together. Would this feeling go away if he just apologized?

"Maybe I should just forget about it then?" Sakura murmured, to herself.

There was the sound of someone's heavy footsteps heading toward them. They two girls looked up to see that it had been the boy Chiharu had been waiting for. He was dressed in a long blue shirt and carried an umbrella.

"Chiharu, sorry for being late. Traffic was really bad, but I..."

"I understand," the girl smiled, getting up and taking his hand. "We better get going though."

"Sakura, nice to see you here," Takashi greeted, kindly. "You know this zoo had quite the amazing history..."

"Takashi-kun, you dummy!" Chiharu snapped, dragging him away by the arm. She didn't want him to tell any wild stories that day.

Sakura watched as they left.

After they were gone, Sakura sat there alone for a few more minutes thinking about what to do.

"Syaoran probably has left already when he noticed that I wasn't there waiting for him," Sakura muttered to herself, as she started back to where she had left him.

Sakura wouldn't have blamed him if he had left thinking that she was crazy. Normal girls usually didn't run away like after he told them to wait while he got something. Sakura wondered if she could get back before he noticed she was missing.

Looking around, she saw that the people that had been there when she had left to be alone were now gone now. A different group of people were now looking at the attraction. Then she saw him, standing there at the same place he had been where she had left, holding the two ice cream cones that he had promised to get.

"I'm sorry Kinomoto. There were lots of people in line," he sighed, handing her ice cream. "What happened? Was there something you had to do?"

Sakura went over to stand besides him. Looking into the cage, she saw that the orangutans were still doing what had been doing earlier, playing around like nothing in the world bothered them.

"It's nothing," Sakura answered, starting on the ice cream that he had gotten for her. "Please just spend the day with me?"

Syaoran wasn't sure how to respond to the request so he simply nodded.

"Li-kun, have you ever been here before?"

Sakura took the ice cream that he had gotten for her.

"No, this is my first time at this place. It's nice."

"Tomoyo and I have visited this zoo twice already this month. It's really a great place to spend the day," Sakura stated, wondering what her friend was doing at that particular moment.

Their most recent visit was around two weeks back. Tomoyo had suggested it since she had gotten free tickets from her mom who was the president of a big toy company. Sakura saw the sign for the new attraction. It was a drawing of one of the new animals that the zoo had gotten.

"Seals!" Sakura said, excitedly. "Let's go see them!"

Syaoran and Sakura now headed for the aquarium branch of the zoo. After arriving at the seal aquarium, Sakura nearly ran into the railing since she wanted to see them so badly. Syaoran realized how differently Sakura was now acting.

"Wow. I still can't believe how popular this place is," he commented, seeing so many people there.

"I'm really happy you brought me here today," Sakura smiling, already ready to look somewhere else. "I wasn't look forward to spending all day at home."

Sakura was glad that Syaoran still cared about her enough to do something like this. But there was still something that unanswered that she wanted know. She really wanted to ask him if he liked her before the day ended. This was one of the things he still hadn't been able to tell her yet and not knowing was beginning to bother her.


	15. Learning part 2

Rewrite  
By: Angel Kamiya  
Chapter 15

Sakura didn't know what she was going to do. When they had stopped to take a break, she had looked up to at the clock. The first thing she did was freeze, then she wished that she hadn't looked at all. The zoo was going to shut down in a few more minutes, which meant they would have to leave. Sakura really wished that they could have stayed longer that day.

"This place is going to close in a few minutes," Sakura murmured.

"That's strange. I thought this place would be open longer. Tomoyo said it-"

"You've been talking with Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura interrupted, curiously. "About what?"

Syaoran had been given the tickets by Tomoyo, but he hadn't been able to tell Sakura this yet. At the time, he had be grateful to get them. Syaoran felt a little guilty about not telling Sakura that Tomoyo was the main reason they were there that day.

"Tomoyo gave me the tickets," he answered, truthfully.

"Oh..."

"I'm here because I want to be, not just because Tomoyo suggested it," Syaoran replied, standing there with her.

"Really?"

"Do you remember when we first met?"

A pleasant memory came to her, the day when Syaoran first arrived at the high school. It had been like any other ordinary day, with her almost being late to class, but when she had sat down at her seat the teacher had introduced Syaoran with excitement. Later she had tried speaking with Syaoran without much success, but in the end things worked out between them. They had become friends.

"It feels like something that happened a long time ago," Sakura smiled. "Syaoran, can I ask how you knew that I was the Card Captor so quickly?"

Syaoran started walking and Sakura quickly followed besides him. They headed to the exit together.

"When I first saw you in class I immediately knew you were the Card Captor," Syaoran commented. "A week before we met, I saw the future while trying to tell a fortune."

"So that's how you knew where to look for me."

Sakura wondered if he had ever tried seeing any further into her future. Did he see that they were going to become friends? What else hadn't he told her about? Sakura sometimes had dreams about the future. She had started having them days before she first found the Clow Cards.

While they were walking, Sakura tried to remember how they had first met. She hadn't been able to able to brush her hair that morning. It wasn't until she arrived at the homeroom that Tomoyo told her how she looked like she had just got out of bed. Sakura had rushed to get out a small mirror, and tried to see what was wrong with her. She had been a mess.

"When my family found out that I had a vision about the Card Captor, they pretty much pushed me onto the first plane to Japan," Syaoran muttered.

"You didn't want to leave did you?"

"No, I didn't," Syaoran answered, crossing his arms. "It meant leaving all my friends behind."

Sakura thought about all the important people that Syaoran had probably been forced to leave behind just to be at Tomoeda. For a moment she tried to imagine what it might have felt like if she ever had to leave everyone that was a part of her life. She knew that it would have impossible for her to leave her dad, Touya, and Tomoyo behind.

"You miss them don't you?"

"Sometimes," Syaoran said, smiling. "But it's not so bad anymore with the new friends I've made in Tomoeda.

"I have some chores I still have to do at home before my dad and Touya get home from work."

"You're doing chores! You should be in bed over the next few days if you want to get better."

"It's not a big deal"

It was definitely a big deal to Syaoran, but he decided not to argue there while people could hear them. Syaoran crossed his arms trying to show her that was something he disapproved of. Standing there, he wondered why was suddenly feeling so protective of her.

"At least have Keroberos help you when the rest of your family is away."

Sakura nodded.

"Kinomoto, can you wait here for a moment?"

Before she could react, he was already gone. Sakura stood just outside of the zoo and waited, wondering what he was planning. While waiting, she thought about where Kero was at that moment. Kero probably wouldn't' mind helping her for a few days. She turned around, seeing that he was back.

"Take this," Syaoran uttered, handing what looked to be a while box. "I saw them selling this back there."

Sakura took the item, wondering what it was.

"What is it?" she said, realizing that this was the first time Syaoran had given her a present.

"You've been doing such a good job as the Card Captor so I wanted to give you something. Please don't open it until you get home later today?"

"I won't. Thank you Li-kun! I really mean it," Sakura smiled, not caring about what was inside. It was from Syaoran so she already treasured it.

"We better be heading back."

Sakura held his right hand. When that happened, Syaoran looked surprised, but didn't take his hand away from her. They left that place together.

Kero and Tomoyo were waiting together under a large tree.

Kero sighed with disappointment as he floating in the air besides his friend, the rain falling around them. Tomoyo had been helping him look for something for a few hours now. But they still hadn't managed to find anything yet.

Taking a deep breath Kero tried to sense if there was the aura of a Clow card nearby. There was nothing.

"Do you want to look some place else?" Tomoyo inquired, dressed in a yellow rain coat.

They had gone back to her home earlier and gotten a few things before heading out. They were trying to find out any useful information for Sakura. Tomoyo searched with Kero, which had taken most of the day.

"We should be getting inside soon," Kero muttered, looking disappointed. "I don't want you to get a cold because of me."

Tomoyo was planning to cheer Kero up with some tea and cookies as soon as they got back home. While standing there, she wondered if Sakura and Li were having a good time wherever they were. She was hoping that Sakura would tell her everything that happened, like she usually did, when they got back.

"Kero-chan, I'm sure Sakura will be happy that you tried your best."

Instead of someone answering, a long silence followed. Tomoyo turned around and saw that Kero was no longer there. He had left while she hadn't been looking.

Kero flew through the air quickly toward the high school that Sakura attended. Ignoring the water that was falling on him, he tried his best to stay high enough so no one on the ground could see him. He felt a Clow Card nearby. Moments earlier he had left Tomoyo behind because he didn't want to her to get involved.

After arriving at the school he noticed that the place was pretty much deserted. Flying over several buildings, he saw something that shouldn't have been there. A dark figure dressed in strange clothes sitting on the side of a building.

Kero flew to that building and landed quietly onto the roof. After transforming into his true form, he slowly got closer to get a better look.

"I've found you," Kero stated, narrowing his eyes.


	16. Learning part 3

Rewrite  
By: Angel Kamiya  
Chapter 16

Tomoyo hated whenever there was really bad weather. She had been searching for Kero, looking everywhere, but she hadn't been able to find him. It wasn't like him to just disappear like that, especially when he was supposed to be doing something with her. Something important probably had come up, but he hadn't he at least told her that he was leaving? Ever since that night when Sakura had gotten herself hurt, Tomoyo really didn't want any of her friends to go anywhere alone.

While standing there, Tomoyo saw a flash of light in the sky from something that couldn't have been lightning. After looking for a little while, she stopped at the place behind the high school, finally seeing two people floating in the air. They were speaking to each other, one of them was Kero in his true form, and the other was someone she had never seen before.

The stranger flew down and stopped a few feet above the ground. They were too far away, so Tomoyo could only hear part of the conversation they were having..

"You remind me of someone I know from a long time ago," Kero commented. "Have we met before?"

The stranger acted like he hadn't heard, or seen Tomoyo who was hiding nearby. Then he said something that Tomoyo couldn't hear.

"My name is Keroberos. I wanted to ask you why you've been holding onto the Clow card, something that doesn't belong to you."

The stranger said something else.

"You have to return it. It's dangerous!"

Kero didn't seem to be intimated from the way he was talking.

"I'm not letting you get away you thief!" Kero uttered, leaping forward.

The two of them quickly flew into the air and at each other. Kero blew fire from his mouth. His foe suddenly flew out of the flames, looking unharmed. The man in dark garments threw several things at him. Kero managed to dodge a few of the attacks, but the ones that actual hit didn't seemed to do any damage.

"Kero-chan!" Tomoyo yelled, running forward.

"Tomoyo? Get out of here!"

The stranger swung a strand a light knocking several trees over. Seeing that his opponent was distracted, Kero flew forward and head butted his opponent in the stomach sending him backwards.

Kero raced back to where Tomoyo had been standing and quickly pick her up by the back of her raincoat with his mouth, and carried her of harm's way. The attack flew by them tore several holes on the ground where Tomoyo had been standing. Kero turned to look back at the sky, at the person he had just been fighting, but there was no one standing there anymore. Whoever had been there was now gone.

"Tomoyo, what are you doing out here? Do you know how much danger you were in?"

"I was worried about you. You disappeared."

"I meant to tell you, but-" he started, trying to get his breathing back to normal again. The fight earlier had really unsettled him, and although the enemy hadn't hurt him, Tomoyo had almost been caught in the crossfire. Kero was angry at himself.

"Kero!" Tomoyo interrupted, putting her hands over his mouth. "I think I hear footsteps. Someone is coming! You better transform before they see you!"

Kero was still felt troubled, but he quickly change back without thinking. For a few moments he was covered in two very large white wings, while a bright circle shined on the ground beneath him, then he was back into his small form. Tomoyo grabbed him, so he was now in her arms..

After the woman arrived, Tomoyo gasped.

"Mizuki-sensei!"

Mizuki smiled seeing one of her students. Tomoyo saw that her teacher was wearing a dress that she normally wore to school, and carrying an umbrella to keep herself out of the rain.

"Tomoyo, I'm surprised to see you out here. That's a cute toy that you have there," Mizuki smiled, pointing at what Tomoyo holding in her arms.

"Its Sakura's," Tomoyo answered, making sure that Kero wouldn't do anything that might have gave himself away. Looking down, she realized that he was holding on what looked to be a card. Kero had managed to take back the Clow Card! Trying to hide her excitement, she forced herself to look up at her high school teacher. "What are you doing out here?"

"I thought I'd take a walk outside," Mizuki replied, stepping over to Tomoyo and holding the umbrella over the both of them. "Do you want a ride home?"

"I would really appreciate that. Thank you."

Not too far away a teenage girl was running through the street with a boy around her age, trying to get out of the rain. Finally seeing a house, Sakura ran up the stairs and tried knocking on the door. After several minutes she gave up, guessing the people that lived there probably weren't home.

They both sat down on the steps, both glad to be out of the weather. Sakura knew that they would probably have to wait there for a long time so she placed the small box that Syaoran had given her away. Syaoran was there besides her.

They didn't speak to each other for a while. The only sounds came from the rain that was falling.

Sakura wondered how much longer the bad weather would last. Last night she had watched the news and they had mentioned that it would only be just cloudy that day. The weatherman couldn't have picked a worse time to be wrong!

Looking at the sky Sakura sighed, remembering about the last time she had been caught outside in the rain like this. It had been many years ago, she had gotten a bad fever and had been forced to stay in bed for an entire day. That was certainly a moment in her life she would have like to have forgotten. A cold wind suddenly blew against her, making her shiver. Sakura hugged herself and tried to keep warm.

"You're cold," Syaoran said, noticing what was happening.

It wasn't a question.

"No, I'm alright," Sakura answered, feeling miserable.

Sakura nearly jumped when she felt Syaoran take her arm and pull her to him. Before she knew what was happening, Syaoran already had wrapped his arms around her. Sakura felt herself trembling. This was something she hadn't expected.

"Thanks."

Sakura closed her eyes, not believing what he had just done. This wasn't how Syaoran usually acted. For the most part he kept to himself and only got physical during soccer or while sword fighting.

"Li-kun, do you like me?"

It was a very simple question, but Syaoran didn't understand why she hadn't had asked him sooner.

"I like you very much."

Sakura stopped breathing for as soon as he finished speaking. Leaning close to him she looked into his brown eyes hoping to see that he was being honest. To her it looked like he was telling the truth. Worried that he would explain, she remained quiet.

"When I first discovered that your feelings toward me I was a little overwhelmed. I wasn't too sure about to do so I tried to push you away."

"Was that the reason you told me it wouldn't work out?" Sakura replied, remembering the other day. "Because you hadn't figured out how to act around me?"

"It was something like that, but also because I wasn't too sure if we could continue to be friends in case something bad happened between us."

Sakura really didn't think they would be fighting anytime soon, at least not with each other anyway.

"You worry too much," She replied, wondering if that had been the only reason.

"Kinomoto, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. I didn't mean to."

Syaoran looked at her and saw that she looked upset but also trying not to cry. It seemed she didn't want him to see how she really felt. Instead of saying anything she merely smiled.

"I know," Sakura replied, now almost forgetting what he was talking about. "I just don't want to feel like we are so far apart anymore. I can't believe I'm telling you all this."

"Do you want to go out with me someday?" Syaoran asked. "When you're not busy I mean."

"I have to think about it," Sakura smiled, jokingly. Sakura placed her head on his shoulder.

Sakura wanted to fall asleep. The entire day had been very exhausting for her, so many things had happened, and she wasn't sure if she could stay awake for even more two hours. As soon as she got home she expected to get three hours of sleep.

"Has your wound gotten better yet?"

"This is like the tenth time you've asked me," Sakura said, sarcastically. Looking back up at him she noticed that he might have been trying to tell her something else.

"Sorry," he replied, looking as though he wanted to talk about something else. "I was just wondering if you would want to visit my place tomorrow after school?"

Sakura wondered if Syaoran was planned to surprise her with dinner. The thought made her blush. This was one of the things she always dreamed about, but there was no way she was going to tell him that. So she wasn't too sure on what to say.

"Why?" Sakura responded, not sure why he was asking her that.

"I wanted to cast a healing spell so you would be back to your old self," Syaoran muttered, making a face. "Also we can study together for the math test that's coming in a few days."

"I would like that, it sounds like fun," Sakura quickly replied, suddenly curious at what kind of other spells the young magician had already learned.

"I'll also make us some snacks too if you want," Syaoran continued, now not sure about what to say next. "I've never had a guest before at my place though, so I'm not sure what else to do."

Thinking about his apartment, Syaoran wondering if he should start doing a few things to it when he got back that day. It was too clean and he thought about throwing a few books on the ground and messing up the sofa a little bit. Syaoran thought his place was probably too tidy for someone his age.

"The rain has finally stopped," Sakura uttered, already deciding not to say anything to her brother about this. Touya would have probably freaked if she had told him where she was planning to go after school the next day.

"Yeah, looks like it. We should be heading back."

Sakura wished that they could have spent the rest of the day just sitting there and talking. For a moment she thought about suggesting that, but something made her stop. They could talk some more the next time they met. Picking up the present that Syaoran had gotten for her, Sakura checked the weather, making sure that the rain had really stopped.

"Let's go to Tomoyo's place first to pick up Kero. I would like a change of clothes," Sakura suggested, feeling uncomfortable with what she was wearing. Her sweater wasn't in great shape.

The rain began to die down as they headed to Tomoyo's place. It wasn't too far away so neither of them were too worried about not being able to make it before the weather got bad again. On the trip back there, they didn't say much of anything to each other. Sakura was too busy thinking about what she should tell Tomoyo later on.

Walking they arrived, Sakura pushed the door buzzer and they waited. The door opened and a pretty lady, that was dressed as a maid, smiled nicely at them.

"Hello Sakura! Do you wish to speak with Tomoyo?" the maid asked, curiously.

Sakura nodded.

While they waited for the woman to tell Tomoyo that there were there, Sakura sighed. It didn't take long for Sakura to hear her friend running quickly downstairs. Tomoyo was carrying two large towels, obviously for them.

"Oh Sakura-chan! What are you doing here? What happened?" Tomoyo asked, giving each of them a towel to dry themselves up. After they were reasonable dry, both Sakura and Syaoran slipped out of their shoes and made their way to Tomoyo's room. The mansion looked as impressive as always to Sakura.

"I better change into something else," Sakura said, stretching out her arms tiredly. "Tomoyo-chan? Do you have some clothes I could borrow?"

"Of course!" Tomoyo smiled, going over to a closet and taking out a coat hanger which had a black bag around it.

"Thanks," Sakura smiled, before leaving and walking into the changing room that was by Tomoyo's bedroom. Syaoran looked uncomfortable around the room, realizing that this wasn't the first time he had been there. The last time he had been in the room it had involved a Clow card and Sakura having a conversation with Tomoyo about a boy that she liked.

"I met the person that's been causing us so much trouble over the past few days," Kero announced.

"What? What happened?" Syaoran demanded.

Syaoran was astonished that this could have happened while he was away with Sakura. It was something that he thought only Sakura could handle.

"We fought after he refused to give me back the Clow card. I noticed he seemed familiar to me."

"Where did you know him from?" Syaoran questioned, curious.

"I don't think I've ever met him before, but the feeling I got while being around him was that he might have been created by Clow Reed."

"Are you sure! Could it be Yue?" Tomoyo said, carefully.

"No, I don't think so. Yue isn't supposed to appear before Sakura had caught all the cards. Also Yue was never was so ruthless. It was definitely someone else, but I just don't know what Clow Reed created him for."

"Li-kun! Aren't you going to tell Kero what happened while you were with Sakura?" Tomoyo squealed, excitedly.

"Tomoyo, this really isn't a good time," Syaoran muttered, now lost in thought.

"What are you two talking about?" Kero asked, confused.

"We were talking about Syaoran and Sakura going on a date," Tomoyo announced.

"Li is going out with Sakura? I don't believe it... I don't believe it she finally managed to tell you! All those months and Um. Sorry," Kero stopped, realizing that he was overreacting.

Syaoran felt very uncomfortable now with both Kero and Tomoyo staring at him. Why did Kero make such a big deal out of this?

"I was able to take back a Clow card during the fight!" Kero announced, trying to look serious again.

"Kero was really brave! You should have been there," Tomoyo smiled. "We both certainly had a great day."

"Yeah, great," Syaoran muttered, trying to think about when he would have to call his mother to tell her the news.


	17. Completed Task

Rewrite  
By: Angel Kamiya  
Chapter 17

Syaoran wondered how much longer it would be until Sakura finished changing into the clothes that Tomoyo had lent to her. Sitting there in Tomoyo's room, he found himself staring at the ceiling, hoping he wouldn't have to be there for much longer. The heavy rain outside wasn't helping him think any easier. For some reason he always found it difficult to stay at any place for too long, the only exceptions being his apartment and the high school because he was usually learning something there. Syaoran was too busy thinking about Sakura to realize that Tomoyo staring at him.

"So how did it go?" Tomoyo asked, looking curious.

"What?

Syaoran realized that he had been daydreaming for some odd reason, which wasn't like him at all. He usually didn't daydream.

"How did it go with Sakura-chan?" she repeated, now starting to put a few books at her desk onto the floor.

"It went well," Syaoran managed to get out, not knowing why he was getting distracted so much. "But I'm not very good at this."

Tomoyo didn't understand why he was talking that way. Why hadn't he just told her what had happened? It was almost as though he was trying to be very vague for some reason.

"What do you mean you're not good at this?" Tomoyo demanded, rolling her eyes. "You should know that Sakura-chan has liked you for a really long time now Li-kun. It meant a lot to Sakura-chan that you cared enough to tell her you wanted to try to be together."

"I'm not a fun person to be around," Syaoran stood up.

"Oh?" Tomoyo asked, wondering what he meant by that.

That was certainly a strange thing for him to say. What did he mean? Did Syaoran want to try to tell her that he didn't know how to act around someone he liked? Maybe he just didn't know how to act around Sakura because they weren't friend anymore?

"I'm not sure I can always be there for her."

"You don't have to treat this like a chore Li. If you really like Sakura then it's supposed to be fun. Just be yourself and talk to Sakura whenever she needs you, which shouldn't be too hard. I do it all the time as her friend."

Syaoran thought about her advice. There wasn't any reason why he should start acting any different now. That would have probably just scare Sakura off since he wouldn't be himself.

"I guess," Syaoran muttered, thinking about the last time he had spoken with Sakura.

Sayraon suddenly covered his mouth and sneezed.

"Oh! Are you okay Li?"

"I'm fine," Syaoran answered.

"Tomoyo-chan! Don't you have any other clothes?" Sakura interrupted, from outside the room. "This is embarrassing."

Syaoran really didn't understand what was going on with Sakura. It wasn't like her to act this way whenever he was around. Instead of saying anything he sighed, hoping that she would explain to him what was happening.

"All my clothes are being washed right now, you caught me at a bad time. That was the only thing I had in my closet," Tomoyo explained, getting to her feet. "What's the big deal?"

"Oh. Okay," Sakura responded, sounding like she was dismayed.

"I'll be right back," Tomoyo declared, leaving her bedroom to check on her friend.

Outside, Tomoyo closed the door and looked at Sakura, who was now sitting down on the ground. Sakura had changed, but she still didn't want to go inside.

"Tomoyo-chan, how much longer do you think until my clothes are done?"

Tomoyo sat down on the ground beside her friend, trying hard not to giggle. For a moment she couldn't even think clearly. Sakura looked adorable in her borrowed cotton pajamas which was decorated with black and white penguins. Sakura's face was red.

"Probably a few more minutes," Tomoyo answered.

"You couldn't let me borrow any of your ordinary clothes?" Sakura continued, making a face. "It'll be a terrible if Li-kun saw me in these weird pajamas right now and laughed."

Sakura had reluctantly changed into the dry clothes that Tomoyo had lent to her. Before returning back to the bedroom, she had decided to hide from Syaoran because of how ridiculous her borrowed clothes looked. She was going to wait outside for as long as it took until her own clothes were dried again.. There was no way she was going to let Syaoran to see her like that!

The bedroom door opened which almost made Sakura scream.

"What's taking so long?" Kero asked, giving the both of them a confused look.

Sakura almost wanted to strangle him for scaring her like that! She had thought it was Syaoran. Instead she gave him a very annoyed look. Sakura pulled her selves up, hoping that she wouldn't have to wait much longer.

"We just decided to wait outside for a while," Tomoyo explained, guessing that was what Sakura wanted to say.

"Sakura, I had thought you left or something."

"Why would I do anything like that?"

"You two were gone for a long time," Kero replied, shaking his head. "Anyway, you should really hurry up and write your name on the Clow card."

Sakura felt as though a tree had suddenly hit her. It almost felt as though she were dreaming. Could it be possible? Another Clow card had already been found?

"What?" Sakura yelled, shocked. "How did you find it?"

"Tomoyo and I went looking for it while you were at the park. It really took a long time."

Tomoyo wondered why Kero hadn't mentioned who they had run into. Thinking about it for a little bit, she realized that he just hadn't wanted to worry Sakura yet. They hadn't been too sure about who they had run into, so he might have wanted to hold onto that news until he could tell Sakura some more information. Kero was thinking about Sakura, trying to protect her.

"I was surprised at how brave Kero was," Tomoyo stated.

"Why would you be surprised? I'm always brave!" Kero frowned.

Sakura smiled. Kero was certainly full of surprises and someone she couldn't imagine living without anymore.

"I meant you were braver than usual," Tomoyo continued, walking over to get her video camera. "Sakura, sign your name on the card and it'll be over!"

Kero flew into the air and handed her the card. As soon as Sakura laid her fingers on it everything around her suddenly changed and she was alone in someplace cold.

Too surprised to do anything, Sakura floated there in the water. Sakura was deep beneath the water, but she wasn't drowning The Card Captor started to get frighten, but she didn't panic because she knew that wouldn't have helped. Looking around, she wondered why she was there.

"Not again," she muttered to herself, wondering how long she was going to be trapped there.

When she closed her eyes, she heard some loud whispering coming from somewhere very close. Afraid, but still curious as to what it was, she moved to where the sound was coming from. Just when she was about to give up, she finally found the butterfly that was there. The butterfly had white wings, and it somehow managed to be flapping them while in the water. It was someone Sakura she recognized, but didn't actually know.

"Hello? Who are you?" Sakura asked, trying to stay calm.

The butterfly transformed into a woman, floating there besides Sakura.

"Card mistress, I'm scared."

"How do you know me?" Sakura stopped, getting the picture. She swam closer to where the girl floating, glimpsing a fish swimming alongside her. "You must be the Clow card that Kero got back. I'm really glad to meet you."

"Um."

"Sorry, I must be making you nervous," Sakura smiled.

"Maybe a little," the Clow card answered.

"I think I saw you while asleep once."

The woman only nodded, not surprised how quickly Sakura had managed to figure out what she was.

"Dream? I heard that there was a Clow card that can control dreams. That's really amazing."

The woman floating there smiled at her.

"You haven't been having dreams lately have you?" Dream suddenly asked, without warning.

"Uh," Sakura tried to think back to the last time that she dreamt about something. It had just been last night when she had a really weird dream about Syaoran, they were alone together in class and something had happened between them. Shaking her head, Sakura tried to just answer the question. "I had dream about someone I cared about last night."

"No, I don't mean the regular dreams. I was speaking of the dreams you have of the future."

"The future?" Sakura muttered, thinking about what Dream was trying to tell her. Was the Clow card talking about those times when Sakura sometimes saw into the future while sleeping? "I haven't dreamed about the future for a long time now."

"There is something wrong with Yue, please help him," Dream whispered.

"Who? Who do you want me to help?" Sakura asked, trying to understand.

Before she could get an answer she suddenly felt a wave of something pass her, and then she was starting to wake up. Sakura tried sitting up and realized that she was in bed. Rubbing her eyes and she tried to figure out how long she could have been out.

"You're awake!" Syaoran uttered, entering Tomoyo's room. "I was starting to get worried. Here this belongs to you."

Syaoran handed her a strange looking card.

"It was Dream," Sakura explained.

"You passed out after Kero gave you the card, but you were able to seal it while sleeping!" Tomoyo said, amazed.

Syaoran remembered Tomoyo rushing into the room to tell her something was wrong with Sakura. Running into the hallway, he had found Sakura leaning on the wall as though something had made her fall into a trance. The first thing he did was ask Kero what had happened, and he soon quickly knew what he had to do to help.

"I passed out? I don't remember that. You must think I'm such a baby now," Sakura said, embarrassed.

"No, you were dealing with a powerful Clow card," Syaraon answered. "Is something the matter?"

Sakura was hoping that he wouldn't have asked that question. Not that she was afraid to answer it but rather she wasn't sure if she should yet. The dream she had gotten seemed so unreal yet something that really happened.

"The Clow card told me something while I was sleeping," Sakura replied, trying to remember.

"Sakura, you still haven't opened the present I gave to you," Syaoran announced, going over to the side of the bed and picking something up from the side table.

He handed her the small box. Sakura looked at it for several moments, almost memorizing how happy she was. After she opened the present, she found something that made her smile.

"I've enchanted it. Whenever you are in trouble you should use it and I'll know where you are," Syaoran explained, nodding.

Sakura stared at the toy whistle that was attached to the string. She stared at it, wondering where the magician had gotten it from. Picking up her gift, Sakura put around her neck like a necklace.

"Thank you Li," Sakura smiled.

"Don't mention it."

"We finally managed to bring back all the Clow cards," Sakura muttered, not believing what she was saying. "It's over."

"Congratulations! I can't believe it!" Kero exclaimed, already knowing that the card she was holding was now hers.

Kero was flying all around, looking very happy. It was like all those times whenever he found out someone had baked him a cake to eat.

"I wouldn't have been able to do it without you two," Sakura smiled, reaching over to her side desk and writing her name on the card.

"I can't believe I didn't manage to get your final capture on video!" Tomoyo interrupted, looking distressed.

"Don't worry. I'll tell you exactly what happened, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura uttered, uneasily.

Tomoyo nodded. At least she had gotten most of the other times on video of Sakura doing the amazing tasks. Whenever she was feeling down, just watching how brave Sakura had been in her recordings cheered up.

"I'm just a little disappointed. But I'm glad that you finally completed your mission."

"I better be heading home," Syaoran announced, getting to his feet.

Sakura looked at the clock that was on the wall in Tomoyo's room, seeing that it was getting really late. She would have to get home quickly before Touya got back from work too. They would both have to get going. There were still a few things she still needed to do.

At least she had caught the last Clow card that night. The hard part was now over.

"You're leaving already?" Sakura managed to get out, disappointed. "Thanks again for the present Li-kun. I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Bye Kinimoto. Bye Daidouji," Syaoran said, turning to leave.

"Bye Li-kun!" Sakura answered, quickly.


	18. Cloudy

Rewrite  
By: Angel Kamiya  
Chapter 18

As Sakura started waking up from her dream, she immediately opened her eyes and sat up on the bed. Looking around she noticed that Kero wasn't there. It didn't take long until Sakura had changed and gotten downstairs to start the new day of school. While eating breakfast, she kept thinking back the disturbing dream that she had gotten.

After leaving her house, she walked to high school that morning. Last night she hadn't had gotten much rest. She had gotten into an argument with Kero over something, which wasn't that important. After the fight, he ended up leaving again and going off somewhere. Sakura was worried about the card guardian.

Sakura placed her shoes into the locker, taking out the footwear that were supposed to be worn at school. Tomoyo suddenly appeared besides her replacing her own shoes from her locker. They were very early so no one else was there besides them. Her friend really wanted to talk to her something.

"Kero asked if he could stay with me for a few days. Is that alright with you?"

"He did?" Sakura asked, not really surprised.

"What happened between you two?"

"We had a fight after I went home last night. I tried to tell Kero if Yue might have been the person we have been meeting up with these last few days. But Kero refuses to hear it! He thinks I'm crazy."

Sakura tried to remember. After arriving home last night, she had brought up the person that Dream mentioned, Kero had been shocked. There was no way Yue would try to hurt them all like the stranger dressed in black. In the end Sakura gotten really mad at him and the fight concluded with him leaving.

"I think Li mentioned the other night that Yue was also created by Clow Reed. Maybe Kero just doesn't want to believe it because they were friends?"

Tomoyo thought about what Sakura was saying. Kero was very friendly and someone who would defend someone he cared about if another person attacked them. It was at times like this that Tomoyo wished they had known Kero longer, he was a good person but had a temper sometimes.

"I'm starting to think that Kero is just as confused as we are about this," Sakura answered, getting up. "I wish that he could at least consider something might be wrong with Yue."

"What's been going on with Li?" Tomoyo asked.

"Li-kun told me he likes me," Sakura said, thinking the words felt a little unreal.

"Oh! Sakura-chan I'm so happy for you! So are you two dating now or something?"

Tomoyo imagined how awkward and cute Sakura and Syaoran would probably be together on their first date. Her two friends didn't know much about relationships, only bothering to saying hi to each other once in a while at school. This seemed to be something that they could get over quickly if they spent more time with each other.

"Um.. I don't know. I guess," Sakura replied. "I still have a hard time being around him."

"I'm not surprised. You've been feeling that way for months now. Well just get it over with and kiss him," Tomoyo suggested.

"You want me to what?" Sakura yelled, not believing what her friend had just suggested something so drastic. "I really don't think that's a good idea. I mean we really haven't even had a second date yet."

"So ask him out already. You know he won't say no this time so what's the problem?"

Sakura thought about the best time to bring something like this up to Syaoran. They finally reached the homeroom together. Heading to their seats, Sakura noticed something very unusual. Both Syaoran and Eriol weren't there. Sitting down. she waited as Tomoyo took her seat at the desk by her.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked, seeing that her friend was looking a little preoccupied.

"Li-kun and Eriol aren't here yet." Sakura responded, wondering if for whatever reason they had been held up. Tomoyo looked a little unsettled by this too, but she didn't say anything.

Sakura waited for several more minutes as the rest of the students took their seats. However, Syaoran still hadn't arrived when class began. It wasn't long until some of Sakura's other friends started talking to her.

"Sakura-chan, was it true? I heard from Chiharu that you were with Li at the zoo the other day?" Rika asked, surprised that something so important happened over the weekend.

"Oh, I also thought I saw Sakura-chan with Li at the festival that other day," Naoko continued overhearing the conversation. "I thought they looked cute together."

"Um," Sakura started, feeling her face turn a different shade of color. "I..."

Syaoran rushed into the classroom, looking like he had just woken up and ran the entire way to school. He was having some trouble just getting to his desk. After a few moments he finally took his seat that was right behind Sakura's desk.

The class grew quiet as Kaho Mizuki went up to the front of the class, bags already in her hand. Sakura was never happier a teacher in her entire life, since her class with have to now stop talking to her about Syaoran.

"Eriol won't be here today. His sister has called me last night to tell me that there was a family emergency," Mizuki uttered.

Most of the class started whispering about this new announcement. Sakura was very worried, feeling like something had hit her with a stack of textbooks. What was going on? Eriol wasn't the type to miss school even if someone was keeping him at home. There had to be something else going on.

As the day went on, Sakura tried to listen to the lecture and study the textbook that was on her desk. A few people during different times began whispering to their neighbor about what could have happened to Eriol. Sakura even tried talking to Syaoran twice when the teacher was writing new problems on the board, but he didn't say anything.

When it was finally time for lunch all the students quickly got up to leave. Sakura turned around, but saw that Syaoran was already gone. Sakura couldn't find Syaoran during lunch break, which really upset her. It was almost like Syaoran was avoiding her.

Getting back inside, Sakura continued with the long day. After a few hours, school was finally over. Sakura quickly got up and rushed after Syaoran.

"Wait! Li-kun?" Sakura asked, running up to him.

Sakura had a strange feeling that Syaoran was trying to not look at her. For a moment Sakura considered leaving, but she quickly changed her mind. She was tired of not working things out with Syaoran and always leaving. If there was something bothering him she wanted to know what it was. What was going on?

"What do you want?" he muttered, stopping at the edge of the street.

"I wanted to ask you something. Do you have any free time later today? Maybe we can go someplace together and-"

"What you mean like a date?" he interrupted, getting the idea.

Sakura thought how strange it was for Syaoran to say something like that out in the open. It was like he didn't care if anyone heard what they were saying. Sakura smiled a little.

"I guess," Sakura replied, slowly.

"I can't," he answered, looking away.

They walked across the street, not saying anything to each other. Sakura wished that they could have been somewhere less public.

"What's the matter?" Sakura asked, worriedly.

"I'm not feeling very well."

Sakura was very concerned after he told her that, so she moved closer to him to try see what it could have been the problem. Leaning toward him she noticed that he wasn't looking very well, his face was really warm. She was surprised that she hadn't seen it sooner. Sakura quickly took his hand and held it tightly.

"You're starting to get a fever aren't you? Why are you in school? You should have stayed at home today!" Sakura uttered, not knowing what had gotten into her.

"I wanted to be here in case you needed me."

"It's true that if you hadn't shown up today at school then I would have been worried... But that doesn't mean you should force yourself to be here while you're sick.

Syaoran wished that he had told her sooner. As she helped him home, Sakura realized how upset she was with him for keep this from her.

"I'll be fine."

"I'm not too sure about that. Do you have anyone that can take care at you at home?"

Sakura didn't think him being alone at a time like this would be a good idea. Syaoran didn't seem like someone that liked too much company around but she hoped that she would be the exception.

"I live alone. I told you that a while ago, don't you remember?"

"Well then. I guess I need to be there."

"What are you talking about?"

As soon as Syaoran finished speaking he realized what she was trying to suggest. At first he wasn't too sure if that would be a good idea. Although knowing that Sakura cared about his health made him feel a little better.

"Someone needs to be there to make sure you get better," she repeated, as though he hadn't heard.

"Don't you have things to do?"

It was true. Sakura did have some things to help around the house again after school, but that didn't seem to be very important at that particular moment. The best thing she could do was get Mirror to help her at her home while she made sure Syaoran would be okay. Mirror really did seem to have gotten lots of chances to act as her over the past few days. Sakura thought the Clow Card had really become good friends with her and Tomoyo.

"Actually I do, but that can wait. This is something I want to do. Please let me help."

"Okay. Thank you."

"Li-kun, please don't keep things from me from now on," Sakura announced. "I want to know if there is anything bothering you."

Tomoyo was going home when she noticed her two friends. They seemed to be deep in conversation about something. At first she wanted rush over and ask them what was going on, but she stopped. Thinking about it, she decided that it was best to leave them alone.

Sakura and Syaoran began heading back to his place. On the way, Sakura realized how hard it was for her to talk to him. This that still bothered her. For a moment she wondered if this feeling was something that was ever going to go away.

"What are we going to do about Yue?" Syaoran suddenly asked, making Sakura nearly jump.

It was a simple question, but was the most important thing that they still needed to take care of. They would have to look for him very soon. Kero had told them that Yue would appear after Sakura had caught the last Clow Card, but he hadn't. It was like the card guardian had disappeared. Sakura was worried that something bad had happened.

"We have to find Yue," Sakura muttered.

Without warning, Syaoran suddenly fell forward. Sakura put her arms around him so he wouldn't crash onto the ground. For a moment she had thought that they would hit the ground at the same time, but luckily she managed to keep her balance.

"Li-kun!"

"Now I wished I hadn't gone to school today now," Syaoran muttered, weakly. "You would have visited me right?"

Sakura's face was just inches away from his. As she stared at him, she felt her face get warm. However, she didn't look away. Sakura wasn't going to take her eyes off of him while he was like this.

"Of course I would have. I think you should get better first before we do anything about Yue," Sakura suggested, helping him back to his feet. They continued to walk back to his apartment, only this time Sakura had put a hand around his arm..

They reached the apartment not long after that. Syaoran was having trouble opening the door so Sakura did it for him. Sakura noticed how tidy everything was, almost like her father's study. This only make her think how badly unorganized her room must have seemed to him.

Sakura went inside, helping Syaoran onto the couch. It was at that moment that Sakura realized how much she had to do. Moving around, she began to get a pile of things ready. Sakura hoped that Syaoran would get better soon.


	19. The Picture

Rewrite  
By: Angel Kamiya  
Chapter 19

Tomoyo pushed the doorbell button and waited patiently for open the door that night. About an hour ago, Kero had asked Tomoyo to go see Sakura and apologize for him. The card guardian wanted to go home after staying away for so long.

When Touya opened the door, looking like he had been interrupted while doing something important, he stepped out of her the way to let her inside. Tomoyo saw that he was holding onto a stack of papers under his arm, fliers with someone's picture on them. It wasn't until after she went inside the house that she realized who was on them.

"I'm going to put these fliers around town," Touya explained, looking busy. "Someone should have seen Yukito these past few days."

"I'm sure he is okay," Tomoyo answered, reassuringly. "Do you know where Sakura is? I came by to ask her something."

"Sakura is cleaning the floor," Touya replied, pointed to the stairs. "I think she is avoiding me or something. Well I better get going."

After he left, Tomoyo closed the door and headed for the stairs. On the second floor, wiping the ground with a wet rag, was Sakura. For a moment Tomoyo almost didn't recognize her friend since she was wearing a white baseball cap along with a clean apron. When Sakura looked up she quickly stopped what she was doing. She got on her feet and ran forward, the rag still on the ground, when she slipped and crashed onto the floor.

"Ow!"

"Sakura-chan! Are you okay?"

"Mistress Sakura isn't here Tomoyo," the girl explained, picking herself up.

It wasn't Sakura. The girl that Tomoyo was talking to was the Mirror card. Apparently Sakura was off somewhere else again, while Mirror stayed behind at home.

"Oh it's you Mirror-chan! Do you know where she went off to?"

Tomoyo began to thinking about all the places Sakura probably could had gone. It wasn't like Sakura to not tell her where she was going after using the Mirror card. What was going on? Was Sakura in some kind of trouble?

"I think she might be seeing Syaoran-kun, she told me to come home earlier today sometime after school," Mirror explained, placing the rag on the ground. "Touya told me that I had to clean all this so that's what I've been doing. It's been so hard."

"Wow. They've really been seeing each other a lot lately haven't they?" Tomoyo smiled. "May I help you?"

"Oh Tomoyo-chan! You're the best!" the girl's replied, cheerfully.

"I hope Sakura-chan isn't gone too long. I don't think she has even started studying for the math test yet!" Tomoyo muttered, a little worriedly. Tomoyo got another rag from the bucket and water and began helping.

Sakura had been staying with Syaoran for a few hours now.

When the blackout first hit Sakura had been heading to the kitchen in order to get some water. The lights suddenly shut off and everything around her was enveloped in darkness. Sakura froze at first, thinking that she had used The Dark Clow card without realizing it, but then quickly realized that nothing like that happened.

Miraculously, Sakura somehow managed to get into the kitchen without tripping or crashing into anything. The kitchen was large and the kind of place she could imagine Syaoran waking up and having breakfast at every morning. Suddenly she found herself imagining making a huge breakfast for Syaoran, and him telling her how great it was. It was a very pleasant thought. After Sakura opened the cabinet, she took out a cup, then filled it with some water.

Sakura turned to get back to where Syaoran was resting.

"I'm back!" Sakura announced, hoping Syaoran was still awake. "I can't believe the lights just went out like that!"

Sakura looked worriedly at Syaoran as he was lying there under several light blankets. Leaning close to him, she checked the thermometer that she had left about five minutes ago with him. The thermometer was showed he had a fever.

"Are you alright?" Syaoran asked, not at all sounding like his normal self.

"Yeah, it was nothing," Sakura answered, hoping to change the subject. Sakura handed him the glass of water. "I remember when I got a pretty big fever a few years ago. Not fun."

Syaoran took the cup and began drinking. After he was done Sakura took the glass and placed it on the table that was nearby. Sakura went back and sat on the ground besides the sofa that Syaoran was resting on. The darkness wouldn't really bother her that much if she had Syaoran to talk to.

"How did you get through it?" Syaoran asked.

"My dad and brother were there at the time. They were there when I needed them."

Once Sakura had gotten got a fever that had been so bad that she had been forced to go to the hospital. Several years ago, Sakura had to stay the night there until she returned to normal. It was something she really didn't like thinking about. To this day Sakura never really liked hospitals all that much.

"I wish that I wasn't like this. There is nothing I can do," Syaoran muttered, turning to look at Sakura.

Syaoran couldn't believe how bad his luck was. Getting sick at anytime was bad enough, but it was even worse when he still needed to help Sakura find out what was wrong with Yue. Closing his eyes, he tried to stop thinking about so many things. Syaoran was tried.

"Li-kun, can I ask you why are you are always alone?" Sakura muttered, turning around to look at him.

"What do you mean?"

For a moment Sakura couldn't speak. The fact that Syaoran was always alone was something that she had noticed about him. The young magician talked to people at school, but no one really knew anything about him. Was this because Syaoran liked being by himself?

"You don't really try to make friends at school, or go out of your way to talk to people."

"You're right. It's only because I don't want any of them to discover I knew magic. We would be in trouble if people found out you know. Have you been careful?"

After he finished speaking, Sakura quickly remembered all the close calls when people had almost seen her using magic. It wasn't something Sakura really thought about, but she knew that it would be bad if the public knew about the Clow cards. They would probably be more scared of her than amazed.

"Oh! Of course. Except for that one time with Tomoyo when she found out, no one knows about what I can do!" Sakura commented. "Um Do you like living by yourself Li-kun?"

"It's okay," Syaoran mumbled.

"Just call me over if you need anyone to talk to," Sakura smiled. "I'll always be there for you."

Sakura quickly shut her mouth when she realized what she had told him. She didn't mean to tell him that at first, not like that. It felt as though someone else was speaking for her.

"I'll remember that, Sakura."

Sakura nodded, glad that he had just responded politely instead of mocking her like someone people at school might have. It wasn't until after a few moments had passed that she realized how he had called her. Sakura froze.

"Are you using my first name now?" Sakura commented, surprised.

"Is that alright with you?"

Syaoran didn't think it was that big of a deal when he called Sakura by her first name. It was something that he had really wanted to do for a while now. Although he had settled with calling her by her family name for a very long time now because he had always felt that they were just friends, he had wanted to see how she would react if he used her first name.

"Of course it is! I would really like if you kept calling me that from now on," Sakura reached over to pull the blanket so it was covering more of him.

Syaoran didn't know what to say. Just a few days ago he would have been freaked if Sakura had done something like that, but things were different now.

"Sakura, can I get some more water?" Syaoran replied, feeling a little weak.

"Oh sorry!" Sakura answered, letting go. Sakura ran over to the table and got the glass of water to give to him again.

"Thanks. Boy I never realized how creepy this place at night. If I wasn't feeling this bad I could do a spell and create a flame to brighten this place up."

"It doesn't bother me, Li-kun."

"Yeah, it does," Syaoran answered, knowing Sakura wasn't been entirely truthful. "Maybe you should get some candles. I have a few in my room in the back."

Sakura wasn't too sure if she should have kept telling him that the darkness really didn't bother her because it wasn't that big of a deal. However a part of her agreed with Syaoran that having a little light wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing. After he told her twice about where they were located, under his desk, Sakura got a flashlight and went to his room.

"Okay, he said under the desk." Sakura muttered, opening the door and going inside.

Syaoran's bedroom was perfectly normal. There was a desk, a shelf with books, and a comfortable looking bed.

Walking inside she looked around and quickly saw what she had been looking for. The desk seemed very new, several books were stacked on the top. Syaoran probably had bought some of his furniture before starting school at Tomoeda.

Trying to ignore them, she started searching on the ground for a small box. After a short while she finally picked up a small box of candles and was about the get out of there when she saw something. It was a notebook that looked pretty old, but the most interesting part about it was that it was opened. At first Sakura didn't want to look at it, but couldn't help herself. Sakura really didn't think a small peek would be that bad.

The top of the page had the pervious date and the first word written after that was _Sakura_. It was at that moment that Sakura wasn't too sure about looking through it being a good idea anymore, but for some reason she just couldn't find the strength to look away. Holding on it more closely, she read the first sentence on the page.

__

Sakura and I almost kissed today.

Sakura immediately stopped reading after realizing it was some kind of journal. Going through Syaoran's things weren't why she was there in the first place, even if it was tempting to find out what he thought about her, so she went back to work. Putting the notebook back down, she saw that it had been covering a small portrait of two people. It was a picture of Syaoran with a girl around his age, they looked like they were close. Not knowing what to thing, she dropped the notebook onto the picture. Sakura wasn't about to spend another minute there so she quickly left the room.

"I found them!" Sakura shouted, picking up one of the small match boxes that on the table in the living room.

Putting up the candle she used the match, and after the second try finally managed to light up the candle. There was now a small light for the both of them. Going out again into the hallway, she went back to where the young magician was resting. After she put the candle onto the side table, she sat down on the ground, folding her arms and closing her eyes.

Sometime later, Sakura found her mind wondering back to the girl that was in the picture with Syaoran. It couldn't have been one of Syaoran's sisters since he had mentioned they were much older then him. Sakura wasn't too sure why Syaoran hadn't mentioned her even once. Did Syaoran have a girlfriend in Hong Kong? Sakura felt herself getting jealous.

Sakura shook her head, trying to think about something else.

There was no way she was going to turn into one of those girls that got jealous whenever the guy they liked was friendly with someone else. Sakura trusted Syaoran, but for some reason she kept thinking back to what she found.


	20. Uncertain

Rewrite  
By: Angel Kamiya  
Chapter 20

At first Sakura wasn't sure where she was when she started waking up. The only thing she was sure of was how much her back was hurting. Sakura slowly moved her arms, trying to ignore the intense pain in her back. Apparently, she had be sleeping there for hours with her back against the sofa. No wonder her back hurt so much!

Sakura quickly remembered that she had been taking care of Syaoran for much of the night and had fallen asleep. Stretching her arms and fixing her skirt, she looked around, hoping to see him. Instead she realized that she was alone.

She thought that he had gone outside, but she quickly dismissed that idea because she couldn't recall ever hearing him leave. If he had gone out the front door it would have woken her up. Sakura got up, hearing a sound coming from the kitchen. So Syaoran just went somewhere to get something to eat? As soon as she finished that thought she realized how much she was starving. It hadn't occurred to her to bring any food earlier, and now she was really regretting it!

"Li-kun?" Sakura called out, wondering if he would share some food with her if she asked nicely.

Walking into the kitchen, she saw that the light was on again. The blackout was over. Syaoran was reading something, his eyes on the book that was on the table.

"So you're up? I was getting worried that you wouldn't wake up until morning," Syaoran said, closing the book.

"I guess I was really tired. How are you feeling Li-kun?"

Sakura noticed that Syaoran was already looking much better than he did when he had first gotten home with his help. Now he seemed perfectly awake and didn't look like he was ready to collapse onto the ground at any second. Sakura was a little startled at how quickly Syaoran seemed to have recovered. The young magician waited a moment before saying anything to her.

"Better"

Sakura went over and sat down on the second chair besides him at the table. Looking at what he had been reading, she saw that the words were in a language she couldn't understand. The book seemed very important to him and she started to wonder what it was about.

"What is that?"

"It's a spell book. Want to take a look?" he smiled, giving it to her.

Sakura took it reluctantly, scared that she might actually drop it. Flipping through the pages she noticed a few interesting pictures, but the words were something she just couldn't read. Smiling she gave it back to him.

"It looks... interesting," Sakura answered. "So what kind of spell are you trying to do?"

"It's a healing spell. I'm usually quick at learning these things, but it's been giving me trouble. How have you been?"

Syaoran wasn't too sure how she was so he carefully watched how she would be react. Instead of saying anything Sakura only stared at him for a moment before turning away from him. Sakura didn't like how he was looking at her.

"Me? I'm great."

"Really?" he answered, folding his arms.

"Okay, maybe not great, but you said I'd get better."

"No, I said it wouldn't get worse if you did what I told you," Syaoran got up from his seat and walked over to the refrigerator. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, maybe a little."

Syaoran took something from the refrigerator and then something else from cabinet nearby. After he finished placing everything on the table, Sakura saw that he had gotten a carton of juice and some bread. Sakura looked gratefully at him.

"Sorry, I haven't been to the store lately so I hope this is okay."

"Thanks. I was starving," Sakura replied, wondering if Syaoran was always this kind to all his guest. After finishing eating she sighed glad that she wouldn't have to deal with a growling stomach while around Syaoran. It had been hours since she last ate anything because she had headed directly to Syaoran's place before going home that day.

"I'm not sure I can do the spell yet, do you think you can hold out for the next few days?"

"Yes, you shouldn't worry."

"Just take things easy."

Sakura smiled at how Syaoran always seemed to care. It was just like him to act this way whenever bad things happened. However he had been extra nice recently ever since the time they talked to each other over what they were going to do now that they weren't only friends anymore.

"To tell you truth, I'm more worried about Eriol then myself. I mean the teacher mentioned some kind of emergency"

"That was weird, I agree. I wonder what's up?"

When the teacher had mentioned Eriol at school that day, Syaoran had grown very suspicious. Like most of the class he didn't think of Eriol as the kind of student that missed school even during an emergency. Now that Sakura had mentioned it, Syaoran started to think about what the mysterious emergency could be.

"Li-kun, maybe we should visit him today after school?"

"Visit him? Do you know where he lives?"

"Well, not exactly," Sakura replied, not liking the fact that they didn't know much about their friend. "I know! We can get his address from Mizuki-sensi, since she is our teacher she should know where he lives."

Syaoran found himself getting a little tense when Sakura mentioned the teacher's name. There was something about her that he didn't find right. Ever since the teacher appeared there had always been a strange feeling whenever he got near her. It was as though she was hiding something that could either help or hurt them.

"That seems like a good idea. Maybe after that we can try to find out what's been going on with Yue?"

Sakura was thinking Kero when he had first mentioned the name of the second card guardian. For some reason Kero had refused to believe that the person that they had been running into these past few days was someone he had known. Sakura hadn't spoken with him for nearly a day now. However, she really hoped Kero would start helping them again.

"How are we going to do that?"

"I think we should try to look into Yue's past with one of the Clow cards. It wouldn't be easy but I think-"

"I'll help," Sakura interrupted, not believing that they could fail. "I want to get to the bottom of this too."

Syaoran nodded, knowing that before he finished speaking that Sakura would want to find out what was going on. It was strange how Eriol just disappeared like that and he wanted to make sure that he was okay. As he walked over to the sink to wash his hands he suddenly realized how out of the ordinary Sakura was acting sitting there. Sakura had her hands folded beneath the table looking like she was a little lost in thought.

"Is there something else on your mind?" Syaoran responded, cleaning a few of the dishes in the sink. He also began washing the mug that she had just finished drinking from.

"What? I was just wondering, do you have a girl that you like back home?" she uttered, somehow finding the strength to get the question out.

"No, I don't," he answered.

"Oh." Sakura slowly answered, not knowing why Syaoran wasn't telling her what she really wanted to know. "Okay."

Sakura found herself looking at him as though she didn't know him. Why did she feel as though he wasn't being entirely honest with her? The girl that Sakura had seen in the picture seemed to be happy with Syaoran, and now it seemed Syaoran wasn't even acknowledging her for some reason. How close were they anyway?

"Why are you asking me this, Sakura?"

"No reason."

It was then that Syaoran knew that this was something Sakura had been waiting to ask him that for a while now. Her voice was sounding quieter and quieter.

"Sakura, are you-"

"I should get going," Sakura interrupted, standing up. Sakura knew that she had to get home before anyone got suspicious of Mirror. The other reason was because she didn't want to be there anymore. "It'll be morning soon and I don't want to keep you from getting some sleep."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I better get going. Thanks for the food, it was nice of you."

"It's the least I could do. You did help me."

They said goodbye to each other and Sakura was soon on her way home. On the way back, Sakura saw a few people outside on that night. It wasn't long until she was sneaking up the tree that was besides her house, as she got closer and closer to the window of her room she heard someone inside talking. It was Tomoyo. Reaching forward she jumped onto the ledge. The window opened and as she tried getting inside, she felt herself slip and fall forward.

Sakura felt Tomoyo catching her with her arms. Her friend helped her inside. When Sakura turned around, she saw that Mirror was waiting there for her too.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo smiled, already getting up from her sleeping bag. "I was starting to get worried since you were out so long. How did it go?"

Even though Sakura's clothes looked like they needed to be taken care of, Tomoyo thought Sakura still looked as pretty as always in her school uniform. But looking at her friend Tomoyo felt something wasn't right, there was something on her mind.

"I think Syaoran might have someone he really cares about from Hong Kong."

"Care about? You mean like a girl?"

Tomoyo imagined something terrible, Syaoran and Sakura breaking up even before they started to date. If that happened it meant her Sakura would probably be depressed for a long time, which was something she didn't want happening. There had to be something going on. Syaoran wouldn't have done something like this!

"Yeah, he wouldn't even tell me about his girlfriend even when I asked politely. I can't believe-"

"Wait a minute! Wait a minute! How do you know he has a girlfriend? Did you ask him that?"

It was a very simple question, but Sakura hadn't wanted to answer. The whole thing had started innocently enough when she had gotten into Syaoran room to get some candles. Along the way she had seen the recently taken picture of Syaoran with another girl. Sakura had really wanted to ask Syaoran about her, but had been really afraid of what he would tell her.

"Not exactly," Sakura muttered.

"I hate to say this, but you're jumping to conclusions too quickly. Tell me why you think she is his girlfriend."

"I saw a picture of Syaoran with another girl. It seemed like it had only been taken a few months ago, before he met me."

Tomoyo remembered the days after the festival, when Sakura had tried to deal with the fact that her confession to Syaoran hadn't gone exactly as planned. Tomoyo was still a little mad at Syaoran for hurting Sakura's feelings, but she tried to ignore that.

"You saw a picture? Sakura-chan, that doesn't mean anything! Did you ask him about who the girl in picture was?"

"I sort of stormed off after he said there was no one else in his life."

"Oh Sakura! You have to go back and ask him. I don't want you two to start fighting over something that can just be a misunderstanding."

"Maybe I should borrow his journal and just find out who she is, and return it before he realizes it's missing?"

The comment by her friend made Tomoyo open his mouth in shock. Could she believe what her friend had just said? That was something criminals did, not the sweet Sakura. Tomoyo knew that it was a bad idea before Sakura finished speaking.

"Sakura-chan! Stealing is wrong! That's a crime you know! What's gotten over you?"

"Who said anything about breaking into his place? I just need you to get into his room and get his journal while I distract him. Tomoyo-chan please help me! I want to find out who she is, but Syaoran doesn't even want to tell me."

Sakura was pleading now. This was something she couldn't do alone. This was something that she had to do because she needed to find out if Syaoran really did like her or not.

"I'll go," Tomoyo got up, already getting her clothes that she had been in when arriving to Sakura's house. "But maybe I can change your mind or at the very least help you not get caught. Li will be so mad if he ever finds out what you did! This is crazy!"

"Thank you," Sakura answered, now feeling a little better even though she wasn't sure of what she was doing was right.

Sakura looked once at the girl that was sitting on the bed in her pajamas. It seemed she had overheard their entire conversation, but hadn't quite understood what the two of them were planning.

"Mirror-chan, we'll be back in a little bit. Please just stay here until we return," Sakura ordered.

Sakura and Tomoyo left the house a few minutes later and began heading toward Syaoran's place. It didn't take long until they reached their destination.


	21. Second Visit

Rewrite  
By: Angel Kamiya  
Chapter 21

Syaoran was walking through Penguin Park that night, trying to find anything out of the ordinary. Along the way he saw many people, but he didn't pay them much attention since he was so preoccupied with trying to sense anything that could have been Yue. It was at times like this that he really needed to do something besides just staying still. Something was going on and he was determined to find out what.

As he made his way past the Penguin Slide, the wind blowing around him, he thought he heard some faint rustling nearby. Getting out his sword, he headed toward the direction where the sound had come from. Running through the bushes he found what it had been. Standing right was the person that he was looking for.

The man had short black hair, black robes, and he had dark wings on his back. Finally seeing the person that he had been hunting made him mad. The person that had hurt Sakura was standing right there! Taking a deep breath, he held out his sword and took out a few Ofuda papers, ready to cast spells in case there was a fight.

Syaoran froze because he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

There was a little girl, who looked to be around ten, standing there between the two of them. She had long reddish hair and wore a purple kimono with a yellow sash wrapped around her waist. Somehow he hadn't seen her when he rushed forward.

"Who are you?" Syaoran demanded, hoping that there wouldn't be a fight. He didn't want the little girl to get hurt because of him.

The man didn't seem to hear Syaoran as he turned to fly away, leaving the two of them alone. Syaoran ran forward and managed to catch the little girl as she fainted. Syaoran quickly transformed the sword back, putting it away since she was starting to wake up again.

"Hey! Are you okay?" Syaoran asked, hoping that she hadn't been hurt.

The girl didn't seem to hear him. After a few seconds she started to open her eyes.

"Hey. I'm Li," Syaoran started, feeling like he was doing something wrong. "Are you lost? Where are your parents?"

The girl was acting like she heard what he had asked, but she still didn't respond. Either she was too scared to respond or she couldn't talk. However, it looked like she was starting to regain her strength because she was starting to stand by herself again. The girl looked at him curiously.

"Do you want me to go away?" Syaoran asked.

Syaoran wondered why the girl was there so late. He decided that he needed to get away because he didn't want to get in trouble with her parents. As he turned around, he felt her take his hand.

"No! Please don't go..." she whispered.

Syaoran turned around, surprised that she was actually talking to him, and stared at her. While they walked together, she finally started acting her age.

"You were so brave!" the girl said. "What's your name?"

"I'm Syaoran. It was nothing."

"Are you a magician? Was that how you got the scary man to go away?" she asked.

Syaoran stopped, not knowing what to say.

Syaoran offered to walk her home, but she shook her head and ran off. For a while he considered going after her, but decided not to since that would only scare her even farther. At least she would be safe now.

Syaoran started to walk back to his apartment. When he finally reached his place he saw two of his friends standing by the door. Sakura had her arms around herself, shivering. While Tomoyo, who was wearing a very heavy coat, looking perfectly warm. Syaoran decided to keep the story about the little girl to himself for a while..

Sakura immediately stopped when she saw Syaoran.

"Hey Li-kun"

"Hey, I wasn't expecting to see you two until tomorrow," Syaoran answered, still not getting used to the fact that Sakura had now been inside his home. "Is something the matter?"

"Nothing!" Sakura commented, quickly. "I wanted to check up on you."

Sakura strolled inside when Syaoran opened the door, and the first thing she noticed was that the electricity was back on again. The place looked much more welcoming than the last time she had been there. Tomoyo followed behind her.

"It's late," Syaoran replied, turning around and starting to pick up the few books that were scattered on the floor. "You could have called."

"I wanted to talk to you in person instead of over the phone," Sakura started.

Not giving him a chance to realize what she was doing, Sakura took his arm and began pulling him toward the kitchen where he wouldn't be able to see what was going to happen next. Tomoyo slowly walk to Syaoran's room like how Sakura had told her to.

"What is this about?" Syaoran asked, suspiciously.

"I didn't want Tomoyo to overhear us," Sakura whispered, quietly. "I was wondering if we can keep what's going on between us a secret for a little while."

"Sure."

"No, please don't get the wrong impression," Sakura quickly interrupted. "I'm very happy about us, but I kinda like having something that no one else knows about..."

Syaoran nodded understanding what she was trying to say. Sakura felt a little relieved knowing that she wouldn't need to explain what she had just said. It wasn't something she wanted to explain to him. Sakura didn't want anyone at school to start treating her too differently just because she and Syaoran liked each other. At least not for a little while.

"Also I don't think my brother would like the fact that we are seeing each other," Sakura said, folding her arms across her chest. "I have to find a way to convince him that you are a great guy!"

There was a loud crashing sound from someplace nearby, making Sakura jump. Tomoyo had messed up and Syaoran was going to find her in his room!

"What the-" Syaoran uttered, getting up from his seat. As he was about to leave the kitchen, Sakura grabbed his right arm. Before Syaoran knew it the two of them had crashed onto ground.

"OW! Sakura! What has gotten into you?"

"Wait! Don't go yet! I wanted to ask you something else!" Sakura exclaimed, hoping Tomoyo would be able to get out of the room with the journal quickly.

"This better be important," Syaoran groaned, looking at her like she was a little crazy. "I think I'm really hurt here."

"How come you haven't kissed me yet, Li-kun?" Sakura asked, saying the first thing on her mind.

"What? I... I..." Syaoran stuttered, already forgetting the sound from his room.

Sakura quickly got up, not believing what she had asked him, and getting mortified at what he must have been thinking of her at that moment. What kind of girlfriend asked those questions?

"Never mind. Forget it!" Sakura answered, turning away from him. She didn't want to hear the answer. It had been a distraction.

Sakura glazed at the front door and saw that Tomoyo was standing there again, looking like she was done with what she had been trying to do. A giant wave of relief went through Sakura because she now knew that it was done. Tomoyo had the journal.

"I didn't think that we shouldn't rush this," Syaoran explained. "Do you know what I mean?"

Sakura was a little taken back by his reply because she hadn't really expected him to answer. Syaoran took her hand and helped her up. For a moment, they were really close to each other and Sakura felt herself blushing intensely when she remembered how Tomoyo had suggest that she just kiss him. Sakura immediately turned away. This was the wrong time.

"I have to go," Sakura whispered, her voice shaking. "I'm glad you are feeling better Li-kun. Thanks for talking with me."

For a moment Sakura wondered if she should stay there for a little longer, then she quickly remembered that Tomoyo was still waiting for her. There were there that night for a reason. Sakura headed to the door, where Tomoyo was waiting.

After Sakura and Tomoyo left, Syaoran went back to the living room to finish up picking up the books scattered on the ground. Syaoran thought that it had been very strange how Sakura had acted. It was almost as though she had been keeping something from him.

Later back at the Kinomoto residence, two girls snuck back into Sakura's room. It had taken a while to get back up the tree and Sakura had really been worried that they might get caught. However they were fortunate to get back inside without anything bad happening. After they were in the room, Mirror sat up on the bed and smiled at the both of them.

Sakura told the Clow card that she wasn't needed anymore and thanked her for her help. There was a bright light and Mirror transformed back into her true form, which was a card. Sakura placed the card back onto her desk and when she looked back she realized that Tomoyo was holding onto a book. It was the notebook that belonged to Syaoran.

Sitting down on her bed, Sakura took the book. It looked a little beat up, but at that particular moment it seemed to be the most important thing in the world since it had all of Syaoran's thoughts in it. Sakura held onto it for what seemed to be a long time without doing anything, and just when she was about to open it to the first page she froze.

"I can't do this Tomoyo-chan!"

Tomoyo wasn't too sure what was on her friend's mind anymore. Her friend had been so determined to find out about a girl in the picture, the person Syaoran never mentioned. Now Sakura couldn't go through with it anymore?

"But I thought you wanted to find out who that girl was?"

Sakura stared at Tomoyo and for a moment recalled how she had felt when she had first stumbled onto the picture. The girl was someone she had really wanted to know more about, but at the time she hadn't been able to ask Syaoran. Now Sakura was beginning to realize that it had been a mistake.

"Yeah, but not like this."

"Sakura."

"I should have just asked Li-kun."

Tomoyo found herself wondering what had changed her friend's mind. Sakura really didn't want to go through with her plan anymore? Was something Syaoran had said to her when they were at his apartment?

"I'm glad that you've changed your mind," Tomoyo smiled, sitting down beside her friend.

The two of them didn't talk for a long time.

"It was just that I didn't want to be hurt anymore and he wouldn't tell me. I thought this was the only way I get back at him. I can't believe how horrible of a person I am," Sakura explained, the book on her lap.

Hearing what her friend was saying was really beginning to bother Tomoyo. Instead of saying anything, Tomoyo took Syaoran's journal away from Sakura and placed it on the side table. Having it there didn't seem like it would help matters.

"No, don't believe that Sakura-chan! You are the kindest person I have ever met. You never once got mad at him even though you had every right to be!" Tomoyo stated, hoping her friend would stop thinking anymore bad thoughts. "What made you change your mind?"

"It was something Li-kun told me earlier at his place, right after you got his book. He said something and I just knew that I couldn't go through with this anymore."

Sakura found her mind wandering back to Syaoran again. What was she supposed to do now? The best thing she could think of was get his journal back to him and tell him she hadn't looked through it. Hopefully, he would not be too mad at her.

"I'm going to have to give this back to him tomorrow at school and ask him about the girl in the picture. I have to apologize too. I hope he won't be angry with me," Sakura whispered.

"Sakura, you are doing the right thing not looking through the book. Li will understand."

"I hope so."


	22. Needed Courage

Rewrite  
By: Angel Kamiya  
Chapter 22

The moment she opened her eyes that morning Sakura knew that something was wrong. Last night she hadn't gotten much rest because she had kept thinking about Syaoran and what she was going to say to him the next day. After Tomoyo had gone home, Sakura had spent much of the night awake laying in bed. It took a while until she had finally managed to fall asleep. Finally starting to awake, she saw something floating above her in the air. Without thinking she threw her arms trying to get it away from her.

Kero yelped in surprised and crashed onto the ground.

"AHH!"

"Kero-chan?" Sakura yelled, shocked. She hadn't expected him to get back so soon.

"I thought you would stop doing that whenever I tried to wake you up!" Kero uttered, dizzily. Shaking his head a few times he flew back up and landed on the bed, beside Sakura's pillow.

Sakura grabbed the card guardian to see if he was hurt. It didn't take long until Sakura realized that she knew next nothing about what to look for, so she let go. What was important was that Kero didn't seem too angry.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I guess so."

Sakura glanced at the clock by her bed and saw that it was still very early. For a moment she was a little confused at why Kero had woken her up so soon. Was there something he needed her to do?

"Why did you wake me up this early?"

Kero looked worriedly at her. Apparently she hadn't remembered what had happened before he had woken her up, which was a little unsettling to him.

"You were having a nightmare," Kero explained.

"I was?" Sakura responded, surprised. "Was I talking in my sleep?"

"You did say a few things," Kero said, shaking his head. "I didn't exactly keep track of the words that you used."

Kero had left for a while to stay with Tomoyo. Still, Sakura was glad that Kero was back now. The card guardian had left for about day after Sakura had gotten into a fight with Kero, so he could cool off. Now that he was back, the argument was completely forgotten.

"I was worried about you," Sakura muttered.

"You didn't need to be. Tomoyo is a really cool roommate, and she has the best snacks!"

"Much better then mine?" Sakura asked, crossing her arms.

"Both of you make the best snacks," Kero replied, hoping he hadn't said anything wrong.

Sakura grabbed him and hugged him tightly. It was something she had wanted to do ever since he had gotten back. Kero let out a small yell because the girl was holding him so tightly.

"I'm glad you're okay," Sakura said, letting him go now.

"Have you found out more about the you-know-what" Kero asked, not wanting to say the name that had caused the last argument between them. Kero wasn't sure if they would get into a fight again if he mentioned Yue.

"Li-kun and I are trying to do that," Sakura answered, remembering what she had to do later on that day. The journal had to be given back to Syaoran.

Kero realized that Sakura had stopped speaking; looking like she was remembering something unpleasant. Seeing her like that was making him uncomfortable so he tried to get her talking again. Flying closer to her, he thought about the many things that could have been bothering her.

"What's the matter?" Kero asked.

"I didn't get much sleep," Sakura announced, quickly getting out of bed. Rubbing her eyes she walked over to the window. "There is also something going on with Li."

While looking outside the window that morning, Sakura began thinking about her friends. The previous night Sakura had given the journal to Tomoyo to hold until Sakura could give it back to Syaoran. After her friend had left, she had found it very difficult to fall asleep since her mind kept wandering back to what she was going to say to Syaoran. How was she going to apologize? Thinking about it a million times hadn't helped at all.

Kero realized that Sakura wasn't going to tell him what was bothering her so he tried to change the subject. It had probably been something she hadn't told anyone yet. Whatever it was, Kero hoped Sakura would be able to deal with it.

"Sakura, I'm sorry that I got mad with you the other night. I was-"

"It's okay, Kero-chan," Sakura interrupted. "Yue is your friend. It probably isn't but if it is him, we'll have to find some way to help."

"I want to help you too. When you get back from school just ask me what you want," Kero added, looking at Sakura.

"Thanks. I better get going though."

Sakura wanted to get to school early, so she could talk to Syaoran.

After changing into her school clothes, it didn't take long until she was already outside and be on the way. She felt herself getting more and more nervous the closer she got to the high school. This was just the thing that she had not wanted to happen that morning! Arriving at the gate of the school, she spent the new few minutes waiting for Syaoran.

It didn't take long for her to decide that she couldn't go through it anymore. She turned to walk toward the classroom, but before she could get there, she accidentally walked into someone.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Sakura uttered, wishing she had paid attention to where she was going..

Sakura couldn't believe how careless she had been and started picking up the books that were on the ground. It looked like the other girl had gotten most of them from the library and while the rest were owned by her.

"It's okay," Naoko answered, sighing. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going either."

Naoko was one of her friends from her homeroom that she had gotten to know over the years. They were both cheerleaders and talked all the time after class. It had just been last week when she had gone with Naoko and Tomoyo to the mall to buy a few things. Sakura noticed all the scary books that she was picking up.

"Horror novels?" Sakura commented, wondering if they all really belonged to Naoko or if she had gotten most of them from the library. "You really like scary things don't you?"

"Yeah, I find them fascinating not to mention fun to read over. Do you want to borrow a book or two?" Naoko asked, fixing her glasses which had moved a bit when she had collided with Sakura.

"No, these kinds of stories aren't my favorite. Thanks anyway."

That was the kind of answer she expected from her friend. Naoko had known Sakura for years now and knew that Sakura wasn't someone that liked any of her scary stories. However, she had always found it fun to tell her whenever she got the chance.

"Sakura-chan, I hope I'm not being too nosey, but is there something the matter? I noticed that you seemed pretty distracted."

"I did something wrong and now I have to apologize to someone. Also there is something I want to ask him," Sakura started, careful not to tell her friend that it was Syaoran. "But I'm not sure I can even go through with those things anymore. I guess I'm a little scared."

Naoko had a feeling that Sakura was talking about Syaoran. It wasn't exactly a big mystery that her friend had a very huge crush on the transfer student that had arrived a few months ago from Hong Kong. However, Naoko didn't want to embarrass her friend, so she didn't say his name.

"Scared of what he might say?" Naoko asked.

Sakura didn't know what to say. Talking about her feelings with someone wasn't what she had expected to have happened that morning.

"Yeah, I suppose. I really hate this feeling," Sakura muttered.

"I know that this may sound silly but being scared sometimes is good."

"Oh?"

Holding onto the books that she was already carrying more tightly, Naoko tried finding the right words to say. Naoko had the feeling that her friend had just had an argument with the person that she liked, and hoped that she would be able to get through it. Sakura really deserved to be happy since she had always been so kind to everyone.

"Being afraid is helpful sometimes because it keeps you safe when you have to deal with something dangerous, but you shouldn't let it make you dread doing something just because you don't know who it might turn out."

Was she really dreading it? Telling Syaoran that she had taken his journal seemed like such a simple task, but she knew how important it was. The worse that could happen was that Syaoran got very angry with her and refuse to speak to her after what happened. However, Sakura hoped that this wouldn't happen. Just thinking about Syaoran not talking to her ever again made her want to cry.

"I'm not dreading it. I just not looking forward to it," Sakura smiled, not sure if she was being entirely truthfully.

"Have you considered not telling him?"

Sakura thought about that a hundred times the pervious night before finally falling asleep. Not having Syaoran know might have been good in the short run, but if he ever found out then it make everything worse. Keeping that secret from him for any longer wasn't going to help either of them.

"No, this is something I have to do."

"Well, I hope you two can make up. I want you to be happy Sakura-chan."

"Thanks"

Without warning, Syaoran suddenly appeared. He must have seen them talking and decided to see what was going on. For a moment Sakura wondered how much of the conversation he had overheard.

"I better get going," Naoko explained, seeing that she should probably leave Sakura and Syaoran alone. "Rika-chan is supposed to give back one of the books that I lent to her a few weeks back."

"I won't be holding you then. Maybe I can get though the day after all."

Sakura watched as Naoko left. Standing there for several moments Sakura couldn't seem to find the courage to start talking to Syaoran. It was as though she had lost all of her strength the moment that she had seen him.

"What's going on?" Syaoran asked.

"Li-kun, I" Sakura started, finally finding the strength to talk, but still not very clearly.

Sakura smiled, realizing that she could talk to him now. Talking with Naoko had helped.

"There is something I want to ask you" Sakura finished.

"What is it?"

At that moment, Sakura just wanted to tell him everything that she had done. Just so she would stop feeling so guilty and also so terrible. Before she could do that, she needed get something else out of the way first.

"Li-kun, do do you love me?"

"What?"

"I'm going to tell you something that will probably make you mad, so I want to know if you if love me before telling you."


	23. Truth

Rewrite  
By: Angel Kamiya  
Chapter 23

Syaoran couldn't believe what he was hearing. While he stood there, he tried to figure out what to do. Did Sakura just really ask him if he loved him? Syaoran didn't know what to say to her. It was so overwhelming.

At that moment, Sakura eyes began filling with tears. This was something Syaoran really hated seeing. Sakura crying was one of the only things in the word that really upset him, so he moved over to where she was, putting his hands on her shoulder.

"What is it?" he said, wondering if it had anything to do with the strange way Sakura had acted the other night .

"Li-kun..."

"Hey, it's okay. You can tell me anything," Syaoran smiled, hoping Sakura would stop acting like the entire world was resting on her shoulders. "What's the matter?"

"I just wanted to make sure you wouldn't stop speaking to me," Sakura uttered, wishing that she could disappear.

Syaoran knew that this was something very big now because she thought this would make him stop talking to her. That idea seemed silly because he could never do anything like that. While standing there, Syaoran took a moment to look around. Maybe they needed to be alone for a while?

"Do you want to talk someplace else?" Syaoran asked.

"No, I have to tell you this now," Sakura replied, shaking her head.

"I love being with you Sakura, I hope you understand that."

"I took your journal," Sakura finally managed to get out.

Syaoran stopped thinking. He really couldn't believe what Sakura had blurted out! It had seemed so unreal, something that he never expected her to do. Not knowing what to say he simply stood there waiting for her explanation. It didn't take long until he got it.

"The second time I went to your apartment the other night I took it because there was something I needed to know," Sakura explained.

"Oh" he managed to get out.

"Li-kun? Why why aren't you saying anything?"

The bell rang.

"We better not be late," Syaoran uttered, turning to leave.

Sakura looked at the school building, hating the fact that she had to explain something like this there. Watching Syaoran, she noticed that he was acting as though he hadn't understood what she had just told him or he just didn't know what to say. Sakura quickly ran after him.

"Wait Li-kun!" she yelled, trying to catch up to him. Sakura wanted him to talk to her, even if that meant him yelling. This silence between them was worse.

Before she knew what was happening, they were entering the homeroom. Most of the students were already in their seats and class was just about to begin. Syaoran sat in his seat, looking like he was busy thinking about something. Sakura went over to her desk and sat down.

"Sakura-chan," Tomoyo whispered, noticing something had happened. "Don't worry, it's going to be okay."

Sakura didn't feel any better after hearing that from her friend.

During class, Tomoyo saw how much Sakura wanted to turn around to face Syaoran, and talk to him. Tomoyo really hated what was happening with her two friends. This really wasn't something she had expected to happen after Sakura told Syaoran everything. She had thought that they would just talk for a little while and get back to like how they were before the whole journal incident. Everything was turning out wrong.

When lunch time finally arrived, Tomoyo quickly got up and went over to where Sakura was sitting. Turning around she saw that Syaoran had left already to go outside without saying anything to the either of them. Tomoyo was really beginning to get furious at Syaoran for how he was acting. A part of her understood why he wasn't talking to Sakura, but another part of her that cared about Sakura hated how all this was hurting her friend.

Anyone seeing Sakura would have thought she looked like a complete wreck that day in class. Her friend was about to start crying at any moment. Tomoyo hated all this. Taking her friend's hand, they left the homeroom together.

Sakura didn't understand what was happening, so she didn't resist.

"What happened? Do you want to talk about it?" Tomoyo demanded.

"I don't know what to do, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura answered, looking really upset. "Li-kun wouldn't even look at me."

"Sakura-chan, I need you to follow me for a little while okay?" Tomoyo explained, now holding onto her friend's hand more tightly.

Sakura wasn't sure what Tomoyo was trying to do so she only nodded. It wasn't until later when they were outside Sakura finally realized where Tomoyo was leading her. Sakura tried to take her hand away, but her friend was holding too tightly. When they were outside on the roof, they saw that Syaoran was waiting there for the two of them.

"Okay! I don't know what happened during the talk you two had earlier, but I don't like it!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Tomoyo? I thought you wanted to talk? What's Sakura doing here?" Syaoran replied, staring back at her.

"No, I wanted you two to talk. Sakura didn't read it you know," Tomoyo explained, already guessing what Sakura hadn't gotten the chance to mention that small part. Tomoyo held out the journal for Syaoran to take. "Can't you two kiss and make up already?"

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura uttered, shocked at what her friend was doing. Sakura was expecting to Syaoran to be mad with her, which was fine as long as Syaoran eventually forgave her.

"It's better than you two avoiding each other for the rest of the day," Tomoyo commented, letting go of her friend's hand. "Now when I come back I expect you two to be back to being friends again!"

After Tomoyo had gone, Sakura found herself standing alone with Syaoran again. Only this time Li-kun was now waiting for her to talk. Not sure what to do, Sakura was glad that Tomoyo had stepped in. If her friend hadn't, Sakura probably would have waited a week before trying to talk to Syaoran again.

"Um please please don't walk away like that again, Li-kun. I have to explain what I did and why I did it. If you hate me afterwards. I'll understand"

"Why did you take it? Was there something you wanted to know about me that you couldn't ask?" Syaoran muttered.

Sakura had practiced the speech a dozen times now in front the mirror in her room. It had been such easy task at the time, but now she had forgotten everything.. Telling Syaoran everything that had bothered her wasn't going to be easy at all. Looking at him, she finally started speaking.

"The other night when I went into your room I saw a picture on your desk of you and some girl. I tried asking you, but you didn't tell me who-"

"Her name's Meiling. She lived with my family for a while," Syaoran interrupted, crossing his arms. "Her parents are really close to mine. They went on a trip to America and had to leave her behind, so she stayed with us that summer."

"How long have you known her?"

Syaoran tried remembering back to all the times he had spent with Meiling. They had practically grown up together when they were children. He knew that he probably should have mentioned her to Sakura, but they had just started seeing each other a few days back. It had never occurred to him to bring Meiling up in a conversation. It had been over a year since they last seen each other.

"We grew up together training at martial arts. I guess I always looked out for her and she has grown to like me over the years. But she's just a close friend."

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. From what he was telling her, the girl had just been a friend and everything she had done had been for nothing. Sakura regretted everything that she had done. Tomoyo had been right.

"I guess you really hate me right now," Sakura murmured.

"I don't hate you Sakura."

"You don't?"

Syaoran thought he knew what Sakura was thinking at that moment. She probably thought he hated her because she had done something behind his back, but he didn't. In fact he was more disappointed than mad. Over the past few days they had spent together, he had thought that she had grown to trust him.

"Well, I hope that in the future, if there is something you want to know about me you will just ask."

"Li-kun, that wasn't the only reason I took your journal."

"It wasn't?"

Sakura really wanted to tell him what she had told Tomoyo the other night after getting back to her room with the book that she had taken. At first everything she had thought she had done was because she had simply wanted to find out if she could trust Syaoran or not, but it wasn't until she had taken the notebook that she understood the real reason why she had done what she did. It wasn't just because of the girl in the picture.

"I was mad at you for what you said to me when I first told you that I liked you," Sakura explained.

"Sakura..."

All the painful memories started rushing back to her after she finished speaking. During the night she had told him that she liked him, she had gone home and cried nearly all night in her bed. Tomoyo hadn't been there for her and she had felt so alone. It had been terrible.

"How could you be so _mean_ to me at that time? I really wanted to tell you for a long time that I liked you Li-kun and you... why didn't you feel the same way when I finally told you?" Sakura muttered, now with tears in her eyes.

Syaoran wasn't sure what to do while he stood there watching Sakura telling him all those things. It had been like a flood of emotion that she had kept inside her had suddenly burst out after being bottled in for so long. Walking forward he put his arms around her. Sakura tried pulling away, but he didn't let her go.

"I'm sorry Sakura... I made a mistake. I shouldn't have tried to push you away when we were at the festival together. I thought I was doing the right thing at the time, but I should have done it differently."

"I was happy."

"What?"

Sakura remembered that time of her life when she still hadn't told Syaoran that she liked him. It was a distant memory, but she could remember it clearly if she tried hard enough, the time when Syaoran asked her to go to the festival with him.

"I was really happy that you asked me to the festival you know," Sakura told him.

"Maybe we can go some place else sometime together?"

Sakura couldn't believe what was happening. Was she dreaming or did he just ask her on a date? Feeling a little lightheaded she only stared at him. At first she wasn't too sure how to respond.

"Are sure you want to ask me that after what I did?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I want us to start over. We both made some mistakes, but this time we are going to do things the right way."


	24. Hidden

Rewrite  
By: Angel Kamiya  
Chapter 24

It was raining lightly as they left school that afternoon. Sakura had remembered to bring an umbrella, so she wasn't too upset with the weather. Looking at the ground she was careful not to walk into any deep puddles. Getting her clothes wet wasn't what she wanted to happen that day. As soon as she had gotten home, Sakura was planning to take a long nap since she hadn't be getting nearly enough rest. But first of all there was still someplace she needed to go before heading home. Sakura stared at the piece of paper that Mizuki had given her which had Eriol's address written on it.

Looking back at the school she sighed, Syaoran had clean up duty for the homeroom that day so he wouldn't be walking her home.

"How did it go?" Tomoyo asked, as she stepped outside with her friend.

"I think we are okay now. But I really want to make it up to him for everything's that happened..." Sakura muttered, hoping her friend could suggest something.

Tomoyo wondered if her friend still felt a little guilty over what she had done. Even if Syaoran wasn't mad at her, Sakura probably wanted to do something nice now that Syaoran had found out what had happened. Trying to think of something, she finally mentioned the only thing that she could think of.

"Make some cookies for him," Tomoyo suggested.

"Do you really think that will work?"

"Any guy will be happy getting homemade cookies from the girl they like."

Sakura felt herself blushing, still not getting used to the fact that Syaoran had told her that he had liked her just a few days back. What made it worse was she could remember exactly how that day had went. It wasn't something she was going to forget anytime soon.

"I hope you're right. It'll be great if Li-kun told me he liked what I made for him," Sakura uttered.

"I'm sure he will. How much have you two learned about the person that's been causing us so many problems. Is he in any of the books that Li has?"

"Li-kun said his books had no records of Clow creating more then two guardians for the Clow cards, so he is just as in the dark as we are," Sakura commented, trying to remember what Syaoran had told her. "Earlier he told me he needed my help to use one of the Clow cards to look into the past. I think he has a feeling that there is some kind of connection between them."

"Well, its good thing that we have Kero-chan and a Clow card that can see into the past on our side."

Walking through the street there was a noise that made Sakura jump. It wasn't a person that had made that noise. As the two girls stood there, looking at the cardboard boxes, something started crawling out one of it. Sakura was starting to shake visually with fear as she quickly hid behind her best friend.

"What... what is that?" Sakura exclaimed, not sure what had made the noise.

As the animal finally got into plain sight, Sakura's fear immediately left her. It was something she couldn't believe that she had been scared of. Tomoyo walked forward and picked up the black kitten.

"It's just a kitten! I wonder what it's doing here?" Tomoyo said, already checking to see if it might have belonged to someone.

"Does it have a collar? Maybe its owners are around here?"

"No, it doesn't have a collar. I feel bad about it being here alone."

Sakura wondered how long the kitten had been living there. Where was its mother? Did it once belong to an owner, but had somehow managed to wander off and get lost? Looking at it some more, she decided that none of that didn't matter. It didn't look like the cat had gotten something to eat for a while.

"Maybe we could take it back home? We just can't leave it here by itself!" Sakura started, remembering something. "But I can't. I have more than enough trouble living with Kero-chan as it is, I can't look after another-"

"I'll take her," Tomoyo interrupted. "I've been wanting to get a pet for a long time now!"

"Do you think that will be okay with your mom?"

"I don't think it will bother her, I mean she is never home anyway."

Sakura noticed that there was a flash of disappointment on Tomoyo's face when she mentioned her mother. This startled her a bit because she could never imagine herself feeling that way about her dad. For a moment she wondered if her friend had taken responsibility for the cat because nobody was looking after it, or if she had really wanted a pet.

"We're here," Tomoyo announced, stopped right outside the gate that surrounded the large house. "This is the address that Mizuki-sensi told us to look for."

The first thing Sakura had thought when seeing the house was that it was very old. It had seemed like a place that had been built a many years ago. However, what made it unique from all the other houses that Sakura had seen that day was that this one appeared to be unlived in judging from the outside. But it was very clean. It was like someone had gone to the trouble of cleaning it routinely at the end of each day.

Looking at the house sent a chill through Tomoyo. Although it didn't look especially out of the ordinary, there was something about it that made her not ever want to go inside. Just standing there made her start to feel uncomfortable.

"I can't believe someone actually lives there!" Tomoyo cried. "Maybe we should leave? This place doesn't look very welcoming."

"I'm not leaving until I find out Eriol-kun is okay!" Sakura exclaimed.

As Sakura went through the open gate, she hoped that they hadn't gotten the wrong address. Mizuki had been a little alarmed when they had asked her about Eriol, but in the end she had given her the piece of paper with his address. Finally getting to the door she knocked once and waited.

No one answered.

Talking a deep breath, Sakura knocked again only this time she kept an eye on friend. Tomoyo was as eager as she was to find out what was going on. After nearly a minute had passed, Sakura was ready to tell her friend that no one was home, but the door was being opened before she could even start. It was Nakuru! Sakura remembered first meeting the girl a few nights back after the festival while she had been walking home.

"Hello Sakura-chan," the girl greeted, smiling.

"Nakuru, I'm glad to see you again. I came because I wanted to see if Eriol-kun was-"

"Eriol-kun isn't feeling," the older girl interrupted. "That's why he hasn't been going to school."

"Why? What happened! Can we see him?" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"That would not be possible. I think you should go."

Before they knew what was happening the door was already closed. Sakura couldn't believe how rude Nakuru was. She really didn't seem the type of person to have that kind of attitude. Looking at Tomoyo, it was obvious that her friend had been shocked too. Without saying anything they began to leave. Sakura noticed that the gate was starting to close.

"We better leave, I don't want to get locked in," Tomoyo suggested, looking at the sky.

"I don't want to go yet," Sakura muttered.

Without warning her friend was pulling her by the arm. Sakura hadn't expected her friend to do something so drastic, so she had thought about resisting. When they were outside again, Sakura was little annoyed with what Tomoyo.

"Why did you do that? I told you I didn't-" Sakura started.

"Nakuru doesn't want us there. We should respect her wishes."

"I'm just going to take a look. I'll be right back."

"Sakura!" Tomoyo uttered, worriedly. Seeing how determined her friend acting, Tomoyo decided that getting her friend to change her mind would be pointless. "Please be careful!"

Sakura looked once at the kitten that was in Tomoyo's arms, and imagined how much more simple life might have been being a cat. Turning around she walked until she was just inches from the gate. Checking first that no one was there to see them, Sakura took out the Clow key and quickly transformed it into the Sealing rod.

"FLOAT!"

A large balloon made of magic appeared under her.

Seconds later, Sakura found herself slowly moving over the gate. She floated to the house making her way to one of the windows. Sakura tried to look inside, but she couldn't see a thing. It was like the entire house inside was covered by a black cloud. It was at that moment that Sakura began hearing someone talking.

"I can't believe you made me send her away! Sakura-chan could have helped us," Nakuru uttered, loudly.

Sakura was a little confused at who Nakuru could have been talking to. Leaning forward she tried to get closer.

"I don't understand how this could have happened to Eriol-kun..." Nakuru continued, sounding distressed.

Now even more interested, she tried to closer to the window, but the ballon she was on suddenly disappeared! Sakura dropped down hard and landed on her back on the ground. Somehow she managed to keep herself from screaming. As she tried to hide in the bushes, the window opened and Nakuru looked out. Nakura looked for a few seconds before going back inside.

Turning back she closed the window leaving Sakura laying there in the bushes. Luckily, the older girl hadn't thought about looking directly down.

Sakura slowly got up and began making her way back to where she had come from. After getting over the gate, Sakura tried to get the mud out of her clothes. Her school uniform was a wreck! It looked like she had been rolling in mud for an hour.

"Sakura-chan! Are you okay!" Tomoyo asked, worriedly.

"Yeah, just a little mud."

Tomoyo couldn't help but smile which annoyed Sakura. At least her friend wasn't laughing at her.

"You better get back and cleaned up! If Li-kun sees you then-"

"Don't finish that sentence! This isn't funny!" Sakura responded, not even wanting to think about it.

Tomoyo stopped, realizing that while it was funny seeing her friend like that, it wouldn't make her friend feel any better being teased. Thinking about it, Tomoyo didn't think Syaoran would mind Sakura being that way at all. Sakura looked cute whatever she was in.

"Sorry. Did you hear anything?" Tomoyo whispered.

Sakura thought back to what he had just heard. Something was going on inside the house. For a long time after getting back Sakura had thought that she had only imagined someone else being there, but in the end that was the only thing that could explain why Nakuru-chan was acting so strangely.

"I heard someone talking to Nakuru after we left. There was someone else there."

"Are you sure?"

"I know what I heard. Maybe that was the reason she didn't want to talk with us? Nakuru just doesn't seem like the type of person to not ask for help when she needs it."

The rain suddenly stopped, so Tomoyo put away the umbrella that she had been holding onto for Sakura. Looking back at the house she wondered how long Eriol would be gone. She only hoped that he wasn't in trouble. Eriol was a friend, and also someone she still hadn't properly thanked yet for talking with Sakura when she hadn't been able to be there for her a few nights back. Tomoyo looked once more at the house before leaving with Sakura.


	25. The Warning part 1

Rewrite  
By: Angel Kamiya  
Chapter 25

Tomoyo was in trouble. When she opened the refrigerator to see what was inside, she couldn't find what she had really wanted. It was mostly filled with food that neither she nor her mother had gotten the opportunity to finish yet. Looking down at the ground at the cat, Tomoyo thought about what to do now that there was nothing for her pet to eat. The black kitten looked up curiously at her.

"Is there anything I could do for you Tomoyo?" a maid asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Oh, I was just looking for a carton of milk. It looks like we ran out."

The maid sighed after getting that reminder. That was what she had forgotten to do that morning. Putting a few of the glass cups that were on the table into the sink, she began washing them.

"I'm sorry. I haven't gotten the opportunity to go to the store yet. I'll get going right-"

"That won't be necessary, Eika," Tomoyo interrupted. "I'll go by myself. I wanted to spend some more time outside of the house anyway. Can you please look after this kitty until I get back?"

"I'm happy you found yourself a pet! Have you named her yet?" Eika asked.

Tomoyo didn't know what to say. After getting home that afternoon, the first thing she had been planning to do was to find something for the kitten to eat. She had known that she wouldn't be able to stand seeing an animal starving, so that had been her only priority. She would also have to tell her mother about the kitty when her mom got home back from work.

"I don't know what to call her yet. I'll probably figure out something later."

After the maid nodded, Tomoyo quickly left the house. It wasn't raining like it had just been earlier, but she had brought along an umbrella to be on the safe side. While walking through the street she found herself thinking about Sakura.

A part of her had wished that she had gone to help Sakura make the cookies that she was planning to bake, but in the end she had decided not to because she thought that it would had been better if he friend made all of them by herself. Recently Tomoyo had become more and more worried about her friend. A few days back Sakura had told the person that she liked what she felt, and now would probably be spending less time with her. It didn't bother her that much, but she was still a little disappointed at the thought.

Tomoyo realized that someone had started walking right besides her while she had been thinking. At first she hadn't noticed him being there, but as she saw his feet she looked up to see a familiar face.

"Li! What are you doing here?"

"I'm just checking around the neighborhood for anything out of the ordinary," Syaoran responded, not surprised at running into her. "It's nice to see you again, Tomoyo."

Tomoyo smiled at his good manners, not finding it difficult understanding why Sakura thought so highly of Syaoran. There weren't many guys in school that acted that way. At times Tomoyo considered Syaoran to be an adult already.

"So are you looking forward to seeing Sakura later today?"

After hearing the question, Syaoran found himself getting anxious. In the past he really didn't react much whenever someone mentioned Sakura's name to him. Now all that had changed.

"Yeah," Syaoran muttered, trying to act as though everything was fine. "I... I wanted to thank you for what you did earlier at school. Making me talk to Sakura."

"I'm only glad things didn't turn bad. I was very worried about you two."

"Tomoyo, can I ask you something about Sakura?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Do you know what kinds of places Sakura likes to spend her free time at?"

"Oh! Are you planning to ask her out or something?"

"May... maybe."

Tomoyo was enjoying all this. It was really cute how Syaoran didn't know what to do whenever he was supposed to be around Sakura. To someone that had never met Syaoran, they would have probably expected him to be good at everything. But in reality Syaoran needed help at times too. For a moment Tomoyo wondered if they would let her follow them on their first date, to record everything since it would be such an important point in her Sakura's life.

"Well..." Tomoyo started, trying her hardest not to smile. "She has really been talking about that new restaurant that had just opened up by the mall."

"I have to find out what kind of food they serve..." Syaoran uttered, looking determined. "Do you know if Sakura is at home right now?"

"You just missed Sakura-chan. I was with her just a few minutes ago."

"Really?"

Tomoyo wondered where they would be going if she hadn't told him about the restaurant. It probably wouldn't have mattered all that much. For some reason she pictured Sakura being happy wherever the date with Syaoran ended up at.

"Yeah, we actually found a poor kitten that had been abandoned earlier on the way back from school. I decided to take it with me back home after realizing that I wouldn't just leave it there."

"That was kind of you."

Tomoyo didn't think of it as that big of a deal. At the time she had done it only because she wanted to help the cat. It had also been because of something that she needed. As the two of them entered the park, Tomoyo noticed that there were less people than usually there that afternoon.

"I guess I needed the company. My mom has been really busy these past few weeks, we rarely see each other anymore."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Maybe you should tell her you want to spend some more time with her?"

"I don't know if I should do something like that. I'm worried that she would just tell me that her work comes first, while I come second."

Looking at her Syaoran wondered if that was what Tomoyo really thought. It wasn't unusual that a single parent that had to work to spend more time at the office than with their children, or in this case Tomoyo. However, it was something Syaoran couldn't see continuing if Tomoyo ever told her mother.

"If it really bothers you that much, then you should let her know."

"Li, how do you deal with living by yourself? Don't you hate being at your apartment all the time without company?"

"I've never really thought much about it, but I think I just got used to living alone."

Tomoyo wasn't sure if she could ever live by herself. There were many reasons why she liked school, and one of them was getting the opportunity to see her friends on the weekdays. She wasn't sure if she would have enjoyed nearly as much had she been taught alone.

"Maybe I should ask my mom if I can get my own apartment," Tomoyo smirked.

"Good luck. You'll need it," Syaoran answered.

"I hope you realize that you're not alone anymore, Li. You have Sakura now."

"I guess I do."

"Li, don't hesitate to call Sakura whenever you need to talk to someone. I've always found it makes me feel better after talking with her."

Syaoran knew that he could talk to Sakura whenever he needed someone to listen to him. It was something that he always liked about her. Sakura was one of those people that you knew would always be there for you in case you needed help.

"I understand. Are you going to be okay with your mother?"

"Yeah, don't worry about me. The next time I see her I'll tell her exactly what has been bothering me."

Tomoyo gave him a smile. She wasn't sure how things would be turning out between her mother and her, but talking to him had made her feel better. Now she only hoped that things would get better after she had told her mother the things that had been bothering her.

Syaoran froze sensing something. It was felt as though he was near something very powerful. Looking around he tried to find what could had been causing something like that. Tomoyo was looking at him with a concerned face. After several seconds he finally saw what had been creating the magic aura. It was that same little girl from last night! The girl was standing besides a tree not far away.

Syaoran ran to where she was at.

"Li, what are you doing?" Tomoyo uttered, trying to catch up with him.

"I saw that little girl last night," Li explained, stopped right before a couple of trees and bushes.

There was no one there.

"Are you sure you saw someone?" Tomoyo asked, wondering who Syaoran had been speaking about. "I didn't see anything."

Syaoran raised his hand, looking for what he had seen moments ago. He took out the talisman from his pocket. There was a flash of bright light and the object had transformed into a sword. When he looked back at Tomoyo, he put a finger against his mouth.

Tomoyo nodded understanding that he wanted her to be quiet. Now she was really starting to get worried about what would be happening next because of how he was acting. Syaoran didn't say anything for several moments as he tried searching for anything that could be nearby. Suddenly there was rustling sounds, making Syaoran glad that he had brought along the Clow cards. Somebody walked out from the bushes. Syaoran immediately took a step back and hid the sword behind his back.

"Yukito-san! What are you doing here?" Tomoyo exclaimed, having expected some kind of monster or something that had been dangerous.

"Yukito?" Syaoran said, alarmed.

"Where have you been the past few days? Everyone has been looking for you!" Tomoyo cried.

"Are you okay?" Syaoran asked, glad that he hadn't done anything that he would regret.

Yukito didn't respond. It was like he was sleep walking or something.

Tomoyo walked closer to where Yukito had been be standing. Over the past few months she had gotten to know him because of all the times he had visited the Kinomoto residence. Yukito was close friends with Touya. At times she had thought he spent more time there than she did.

"I can't say," Yukito finally answered, looking at Tomoyo and Syaoran as though he was seeing them for the first time. "Everything is a little hazy."

"Things might start coming back to you if you wait a while," Syaoran commented, wondering if Yukito's condition had anything to do with everything that had been happening with Sakura.

"The last thing that I remember was walking home after work and then I woke up here. I'm not sure what happened in between."

Tomoyo was glad that Yukito wasn't hurt, but there was something about seeing him like this that was unsettling. Perhaps it had been because Sakura had experienced something similar not too long ago? Suddenly Tomoyo found herself wondering if his disappearance had been related to Eriol not showing up for school.

"Do you want us to walk you home?" Tomoyo asked, concerned.

"I would like that."

Syaoran knew something was wrong. After standing there for a few moments he had already began feeling the strange aura hadn't left. It was coming from Yukito.

"Tomoyo get away from Yukito!"

Syaoran ran forward and stopped right between where the two of them were standing. Syaoran was pointing his sword at Yukito as though he was something dangerous. Tomoyo was too shocked to say anything at first. As she took several steps back, she stared at Syaoran in confusion.

"Li-kun!" Tomoyo replied, confused. "What are you doing? That's Yukito!"

"I don't think that's really him! Stay away!" Syaoran muttered, keeping an eye on the person that they had run into.

There was a light that suddenly appeared. Before the either of them knew was happening Yukito was gone and in his place was man in dark clothes. Syaoran noticed that he looked as though he was having a hard time standing up. Narrowing his eyes, Syaoran immediately recognized him from the drawing that Sakura had showed him from before.

"You have the Clow cards as well," the man muttered.

Tomoyo was speechless; as she looked around she quickly realized that there is no one around. Everyone else was gone. It had almost seemed as though they were alone now. Trying to be calm she looked at the person that had caused them so much grief.

"Why did you hurt Sakura-chan for? What did she ever do to you?" Tomoyo demanded.

"You have five seconds to tell us why you are here and what you want," Syaoran announced. "Are you Yue?"

"As long as you two hold the cards the world is in danger."

Syaoran didn't understand what he was trying to tell him. How could the Clow cards be dangerous? While the cards were in Sakura and his possessions, they would be safe for everyone around them. Waiting more than long enough for a reply, Syaoran raised his sword to attack.

"FIRE!"

There was a bright light as Syaoran cast the spell. Flames shot forward and surrounded the man in dark trapping him, the wet weather not putting out the flames at all. Not taking his eyes off him, Syaoran started backing slowly to where Tomoyo was standing. Tomoyo wasn't safe if he didn't get near her fast. There was a burst of wind and the man that had been trapped by the fire was gone. Syaoran immediately turned to look at Tomoyo and saw them together.

Tomoyo felt someone had gotten a hold of her arm.

"Li! Help!" Tomoyo yelled.

Syaoran froze. There was no way he could get to her now! If he tried attacking the person that was holding onto Tomoyo then she could end up getting hurt.


	26. The Warning part 2

Rewrite  
By: Angel Kamiya  
Chapter 26

Tomoyo tried struggling to get free from person that was holding onto her. Unfortunately, every time that she would try to pull away he would only hold onto her more tightly. After a while she was convinced that she would have to stop if she didn't want anything bad happening to her arm. Looking at Syaoran, a part of her was too scared to say anything.

"Don't worry Tomoyo!" Syaoran yelled, looking as though he was planning something.

"Li, if anything happens to me please tell Sakura-"

"What are you talking about? Nothing is going to happen to you," Syaoran interrupted, hoping everything would really turn out okay.

Holding the handle of the sword more tightly, Syaoran tried to think of all the options that he had at that moment. If he tried to get any closer to them then he would risk something happening to Tomoyo, then again if he just stood there and did nothing he just knew something bad would happen regardless.

"What are you going to do?" Tomoyo asked, not really hearing her own voice anymore.

"Let her go!" Syaoran ordered, in a very commanding voice.

"I must talk with her," The man in dark replied, looking as though he was about to fly away at any moment.

Syaoran threw his sword forward. The sword flew by Tomoyo and found it's target managing to barely cutting the side of the man's face. Tomoyo pulled away and ran forward. When she looked back at where she had just been standing, there was no one there anymore. As Syaoran picked the sword off the ground he looked up at the sky.

"Is he gone?" Tomoyo asked, her heat beating very quickly.

Syaoran slowly lowered the sword to his side.

"It seems so," Syaoran commented, still checking everything around them. "Are you okay Tomoyo?

Tomoyo starting rubbing her arm where the person had been holding onto her. It didn't occur to her until later that there probably might be bruises later after she got home. Her heart still seemed to be racing because of what had just happened. The entire ordeal had left her very shaken.

"Yeah, I was scared," Tomoyo said.

"I don't blame you, so was I-"

Tomoyo looked once around the area around them to check if the person they had met was really gone. The peaceful park didn't look like it had nearly been a battleground just seconds earlier. In fact everything looked normal. A bird flew from out of the tree that Tomoyo was standing by.

"Thank goodness I thought we were-"

"Look out!" Syaoran yelled.

There seemed to be a loud rumbling sound around them like an earthquake and Tomoyo felt Syaoran gabbing onto her hand.

"TIME!"

There was a golden light that surrounded the both of them. Tomoyo saw everything become frozen in time. Turning to her right she immediately saw the several large rocks that had been flung at them, now they all looked to be floating very still just inches away from the two of them. Without warning Syaoran grabbed her hand and pushed her forward, sending her crashing onto the ground as everything around them starting moving again.

As Tomoyo slowly got up she looked back at where Syaoran had been standing at. Now he was lying on the ground. His eyes were closed. Running over to Syaoran, she looked at him, dismayed. Tomoyo didn't want to think about the many things that could be wrong.

"Li-kun! Li-kun!" Tomoyo nearly cried, wishing that there was something she could do.

As she placed her hands on the ground, she leaned closer to get a better look, seeing that he almost looked as though he was sleeping. Before she could do anything else, she felt herself being lifted to the air. The last thing she remembered was everything fading around her as she lost consciousness.

Everything was dark for a long time.

Tomoyo wasn't sure how long she was out. The only thing she knew for certain was that she was being taken to some place that she had never been to before. It wasn't until much later did she finally wake up to find out where she had ended up.

Tomoyo slowly get up and tried to figure out where she was. It was too dark to even make a guess at first.

"Hello?" Tomoyo uttered, hoping that somebody could hear her. "Is anyone there?"

As Tomoyo rubbed her arm, the memories came racing back hitting her hard. Syaoran was hurt! There was no way to know what had happened to him since she had been taken away. It was such a terrible feeling not being able to know if her friend was alright or not. Looking around she realized that the place that she was at seemed to be some kind of abandoned building. Walking through the large dark complex, she finally found herself getting close to what looked like an exit.

Trying the door she wasn't surprised to see that it was locked. There was no way she would be getting out through that exit. Looking around she realized that the only way to leave had been locked. This was a place that seemed to be especially good at keeping someone from leaving.

She was trapped.

"Great, getting yourself kidnapped while you were out to buy milk," Tomoyo muttered to herself. "I need to find a way out of here."

As she ran around she began frantically looking for any kind of exit, Tomoyo tried thinking about what she was going to do if couldn't find a way to get out. The thought didn't seem very appealing to her. After several minutes of trying to open the nearest lock, and failing, Tomoyo finally decided to get some rest. Tomoyo sat down on the ground feeling exhausted.

Getting hungry she reached into her pockets, trying to find anything that could be useful. Instead Tomoyo only found some fruit candy that Sakura had given her while they had been walking home from school together earlier that day. Rummaging though her belongings she found something unusual, a toy whistle. Sakura must have accidentally given it to her along with the candy.

Wondering how Sakura could have left that behind, Tomoyo picked it up and used it. After several attempts she finally stopped after realizing that it didn't make any noise. It seemed to be broken. Putting it on the ground, she put one of the candies in her mouth. She needed to get out of there! As she sat there alone for several minutes she finally noticed the window. It wasn't too far up and she could get out if she had help.

Tomoyo quickly found several boxes at the corner of room and began stacking them on top of each other. While climbing her way up, she began hoping that whoever had brought her there wouldn't be returning any time soon.

"Steady, or you might fall and break something," Tomoyo muttered to herself.

With each box she made her way past. she found it to be more and more difficult to hold on. The climb was very tough, so Tomoyo decided it would be best to keep her mind on something else so she wouldn't fall.

"I hope Li-kun isn't hurt. If he is then Sakura might never forgive me because he was helping me-"

Just as she was about to make it to the box at the very top that was right by the open window, all the boxes that she was climbing started shaking violently. Everything below her suddenly give out and before she knew what was happening she was falling. Out of no where someone appeared and caught her before she hit the ground. Tomoyo realized it had been the person that had brought her there, and so she quickly pushed him away from her.

"Let me go!" Tomoyo yelled.

"I was wondering when you would wake up."

Tomoyo slowly began backing away from him. There had to have been a way to get out of there. She didn't know how long she could last being trapped at that horrible place. What was going to happen now that he was back?

"Why did you bring me here?"

"I wanted to talk with you," the young man in black answered, looking as though he was floating there. His wings were now gone and he almost looked human. There was something creepy about his presence.

"I don't talk to people that hurt my friends," Tomoyo responded, looking away from him. "I don't forgive you for what you did to Sakura-chan and Li-kun!"

"I won't harm you because you are not a part of this.

Tomoyo couldn't believe what she was hearing! Did this mean she was safe and there as a guest and not a prisoner? Not knowing what to think she decided that it would be best to just to keep considering him dangerous. After all, this guy had been the same one that used magic against at Sakura and kidnapped her.

"Sakura-chan and Li told me they think you might be Yue, but Kero-chan had refused to believe that because of what you have been doing. I don't know what to believe."

"Maybe it would easier if I was this person that you are talking about, but I don't remember who I am," the man answered.

Tomoyo wondered if it was possible for someone like Kero or Yue to forgot about who they were. Kero did say to her once that this person had felt like something that Clow Reed had once created, but for some reason he had also told her that they might have met before. However, Kero also made it clear that his aura was not like the aura that belonged to Yue.

"You don't remember who you are? I don't understand. why have you been doing this?" Tomoyo responded. "Why did you hurt Sakura and Li?"

"The man who created the cards had been speaking to me. Repeating the same over and over. I thought if I did what he asked then I would get back my memory."

"Clow Reed? What does he have to do with all this?"

"He told me that I had to take the Clow cards from Sakura to prevent the coming catastrophe. As long as Sakura holds onto the cards the world is in jeopardy."

Tomoyo couldn't believe what she was hearing! What catastrophe? Did Clow Reed really want the cards that he had created to disappear now, when Sakura had just become the Mistress of the Cards? Everything suddenly felt very unreal. The only thing she was thinking about was how she was going to get out of there and tell Sakura what she had learned. The sooner she got out of there the sooner she could ask Kero why his master might have wanted this.


	27. Something Wrong

Rewrite  
By: Angel Kamiya  
Chapter 27

While Syaoran called Kero on the phone to discuss what had happened, Sakura was sitting there alone on the couch. That night wasn't that different from any other night from that week. It was a little cold and the sky threaten to rain at any moment. Earlier when Syaoran had called Sakura to tell her about the news, she had nearly dropped the phone in disbelief. Everything slowed down for Sakura when Syaoran finished telling her about what had happened at Penguin park. For a long time Sakura didn't know how she was going to respond, so instead she hung up and left her house to go over to his apartment.

"Sakura, do you want a glass of water?" Syaoran asked, sitting down besides her.

Syaoran saw that Sakura wasn't going to say anything to him. Ever since she arrived Sakura hadn't said a word to him. It was almost as though she had forgotten how to speak. Instead of trying to get her to talk, Syaoran placed his hand on hers.

"Fine. We will sit here for a little while if that's what you want," he told her.

Several minutes passed and then there was a loud knock at the door. Syaoran got up and opened it and saw the familiar face of Kero. The guardian of the Clow cards had arrived in a hurry.

"I came as fast as I could! I don't believe it! I can't believe it! Tomoyo!" Kero exclaimed.

"Yeah, I don't know why he might have wanted Tomoyo," Syaoran replied, still angry at himself.

"I hope we can find her before something happens," Kero replied, worriedly. As he flew inside he noticed that Sakura was there too. "Sakura-chan?"

Sakura didn't say anything. Kero flew forward and landed right besides her. Looking up he tried to figure out why she wasn't talking or even looking at him. It was like she didn't even realize he was there.

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong?"

"Sakura," Syaoran interrupted, feeling uncomfortable with what he was going to say next. "...has been like this ever since she found out what happened with Tomoyo."

"What?" Kero answered, disbelievingly. "I think she might still be in shock."

Syaoran had read about stories of people that stopped talking for a very long after hearing something really horrible. It was really unusual when Syaoran first found out about the many cases like that and something that he would never wish upon anyone, even his worse enemies. Unfortunately, sitting there was someone that might have been going through just the thing that he had read about.

"That doesn't sound like Sakura" Syaoran commented, sitting back down besides her.

"No, it doesn't. But I think this might really be the worse thing to have happened to her in a long time"

"Sakura, please talk to us," Syaoran uttered, looking at her closely.

Sakura looked nothing like her normal self. Instead of the bright and energetic girl that he always ran into in class, sitting there was someone completely different. Although Sakura looked like the same girl he had seen everyday in school, the girl there seemed to be really distant.

"Saying her name over and over again isn't going to accomplish anything. I don't think that will work," Kero uttered.

"What am I supposed to do? Tomoyo is gone and something might be wrong with Sakura!" Syaoran retorted, glaring at the card guardian.

"It's hard for me to say this, but I think we should leave her be for a little while," Kero said.

Syaoran couldn't believe what he was hearing! Leaving Sakura alone was the absolute last thing on his mind. For a long moment he wanted to use the Time card and just turn back time, so he could have another chance to stop what had happened to Tomoyo, but he knew that would be impossible. The only person that could turn back time with the cards was Clow Reed and he was gone now.

"I refuse to do something like that," Syaoran replied, not wanting Sakura to be that way for another minute.

"Do you think I like seeing her like this?" Kero replied, angrily.

Deciding not to pay anymore attention to Kero anymore, Syaoran stood up and helped Sakura to her feet. Syaoran wasn't sure he could be there for another second. What was bothering Sakura didn't seem like it could solve itself at his apartment.

"We're going," Syaoran muttered.

"What? Where? I don't think it's a good idea to just-"

"I don't think Sakura wants to be cooped up here any longer," Syaoran interrupted, wondering what he could do to get her talking again. "We will be back in a little while."

Kero wanted to argue with Syaoran about what he was planning to do with Sakura. Although something this had never happened to any of his friends, he was sure that Sakura just needed some time to herself. Many times in the past he had dealt with his problems by spending some time alone. But Kero didn't stop them when they left.

It was rather chilly that night, so Syaoran had brought along his jacket for Sakura to wear so she wouldn't get cold. There were many people outside, each with something to do. Syaoran stated thinking about where they should go. He wasn't sure how much longer he could standing Sakura not talking.

They went into a toy shop for a while. Syaoran held Sakura's hand as they looked around. It didn't take long for him to realize that it wasn't helping. Syaoran decided to take her someplace less bright. Syaoran started talking to Sakura again outside of the building.

"Sakura we need your help. Tomoyo is gone and I know you feel horrible, but we can't do this without you. Please if you can hear me say something..."

Sakura didn't respond, but for the first time in a long time Syaoran thought that she had heard him.

"Sakura?"

Sakura let out a loud cry of sorrow. She wept so loudly that Syaoran felt his heart break.

Without thinking, Syaoran move quickly to hold her in his arms. The girl he was holding was trembling all over. The only reason she hadn't collapsed on the ground was because he was there with her. Syaoran held her, not caring about the people on the street that were now watching them.

"Tomoyo! Tomoyo! Tomoyo!" Sakura cried, tears falling down her face.

"It'll be okay. I'll be okay," Syaoran repeated, running his fingers through her auburn hair.

"Li-kun, it's my fault," Sakura said, in a small voice.

Syaoran was very surprised to finally hear Sakura's voice again. Hearing her voice really made him feel better and not so worried. Syaoran knew that he would have to try to keep her talking.

"What?"

"It's my fault. I should have never left her earlier today. I was walking her home and had thought about staying with her for a little longer, but I had decided to leave."

"Sakura, you didn't do anything wrong."

Sakura wanted to cry forever. In fact she didn't know if she could ever stop. When Syaoran had told her what had happened earlier she had nearly stopped breathing for several minutes. Knowing that Tomoyo was gone made her feel as though she had lost something precious to her, and she would never be able to get it back. After that she just couldn't say anything anymore.

"Why are these bad things happening, Li-kun?"

"I don't know."

"I just caught all the Clow cards and you told me you liked me too. Everything was going fine, but then Tomoyo..." Sakura stopped, not being able to finish her sentence. "When I first accidentally released all the Clow cards from the book, I knew that I should have gotten them all back even though it was so dangerous. I never wanted anyone else to get hurt because of what I did."

"I think Tomoyo is okay."

"Why? What makes you so sure?"

Syaoran thought back to what had happened at the park. Everything that had occurred seemed to have had a purpose. The person that had taken Tomoyo might have only wanted her. There was something he needed to know, or something he wanted to tell her.

"When he took Tomoyo. I don't think he meant to hurt her or anything. If that had been his plan then he wouldn't have brothering trying to take her anywhere," Syaoran explained, trying to remember all that had happened. "I guess it's just a feeling."

"Tomoyo-chan is probably alone and scared right now," Sakura muttered, feeling like she was never going to see her friend again.

Syaoran looked at Sakura, already knowing that she wasn't going to rest until they had at least tried looking around some more. Placing his hand lightly on her shoulder, he tried to look reassuring. Syaoran didn't like seeing Sakura in that condition.

"Why don't we look around some more?" Syaoran suggested, not caring if Sakura wanted him to look around with him the whole night.

Sakura nodded.

They began at the park where it all happened. The place was now almost completely deserted and there didn't seemed to be any clues there. After that they checked the streets and only saw unfamiliar faces. Finally they went to the high school and ran into a few students but none of them had heard from Tomoyo.

The last place they went to were the trees behind the school. It was very dark, but Sakura seemed to have already gotten over her fear of it already. However, they couldn't find anything. While walking back, Syaoran tried talking to Sakura a couple of times, but he stopped every time because he didn't want to disturb her. It wasn't until they were passing by Tomoyo's house that Sakura finally stop.

"I'm going to tell Tomoyo's mom that something has happened."

"Sakura, are you absolutely sure? I know you feel bad about what happened, but I thought we could wait until tomorrow while we let Mirror-"

"The mirror card can't transform into Tomoyo when Tomoyo isn't nearby," Sakura explained, already making her mind. "Please don't stop me."

Syaoran didn't know what to say, so instead he only nodded. It seemed this was something that Sakura needed to do. He wondered if Tomoyo's mom had already gotten back from work. What were they going to say to her? Would she call the police?

Sakura walked up the steps and pushed the doorbell. At first no one answered, then Sakura thought she heard someone running to get the door. The door opened. Standing there was a young woman with short hair.

"Oh Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo's mother exclaimed, while holding onto something. "It's surprising to see you here so late!"

"Hello... I... I..." Sakura started trying to talk, but finding it to be much more difficult than she had thought it would be.

"What's wrong? Is this about Tomoyo?"

"Tomoyo-chan... Tomoyo-chan is..." Sakura stuttered, trying not to hide anything this time.

Sakura froze.

Sakura noticed that the young woman was holding onto the black kitten. Seeing it there made Sakura realize how much she had missed Tomoyo, and how much they needed to find Tomoyo that night no matter what. Letting Tomoyo's mom know about what had happened would be a bad idea.

"Tomoyo went out earlier to get something for her new pet to eat. I'm really worried about my daughter since she hasn't gotten back yet..." Sonomi replied, looking concerned.

"Um... I wanted to say that Tomoyo is staying with me tonight. So you shouldn't be worried about her."

"Thanks for telling me. I trust you Sakura. I guess I will have to find something else for Tomoyo's new pet to eat then, but I'm worried I might do something wrong since I've never been very good with animals."

"Maybe you should let me take her for tonight?" Sakura asked, wondering if that was what Tomoyo might have wanted if she ever got in trouble. "I have lots of milk in the fridge back home and I have had some experience taking care of things like her."

Sakura started thinking about Kero.

After Sakura took the black kitten, she began to walk back outside and back onto the street where Syaoran was waiting at. The Card Captor stared at him, not knowing how to explain the cat in her arms.

"What... what are you doing with that?" Syaoran asked, a little stunned.

"What? Oh, Tomoyo-chan found her earlier today. I thought I would take care of her until she got back."

"Did you tell Tomoyo's mother about what happened?"

"No, I couldn't. I just know we are going to find Tomoyo, so I didn't want to cause her any problems after she got back."

"Sakura, I'm glad you are back to normal again. I was really starting to-" Syaoran stopped, as though he felt something was wrong.

"Li-kun? What is it?"

Syaoran reached into his pocket that was on his shirt and took out a small piece of yellow paper. Sakura tried to guess what it could have been used for. All of a sudden the letters on the paper started jumping around as though they were alive! Sakura couldn't believe what she was seeing at first. The letters floated over the paper and turned into an arrow.

"Sakura, do you still have that toy whistle that I gave you?"

Sakura froze, realizing that she didn't have it with her at that particular moment. Syaoran had given it to her last weekend while they had gone to the zoo together. When he had given it to her, he had mentioned how he could find where she was at whenever she used it.

"I... I'm sorry," Sakura started, trying to remember the last place she had left it at and then it hit her. The item had to be with Tomoyo now. "Tomoyo-chan! I must have accidentally given it to her when we were walking home from school earlier."

"Let's get going."

"Li-kun, do you really think we can find Tomoyo-chan?"

"I already know where she is," Syaoran answered, holding out the paper in front of him like a compass. "This time I'll be ready for that guy that took Tomoyo."


	28. Help

Rewrite  
By: Angel Kamiya  
Chapter 28

When Tomoyo started waking up, she realized that she wasn't alone. There were several people there around. After opening her eyes Tomoyo tried getting up, but found it much more difficult then she had thought it would be. Trying to look around in the dark she noticed that they were all there, Sakura, Syaoran and Kero. At first she was too happy to say anything out loud. It felt so good knowing that they were there to take her out of that place.

As Tomoyo tried speaking she discovered that it was more difficult then she thought it would be. Tomoyo was really thirsty. It had been a couple of hours since she last had anything to drink.

"Tomoyo-chan. It's me," Sakura started, trying not to talk too loudly. "I'm sorry that you had to go through all this!"

Sakura stood there for what felt like an eternity just waiting, and watching for any kind of response. At first she didn't know if Tomoyo had heard her, or if the girl could even speak. Before any of them knew what was happening, Tomoyo was already trying to get up.

Tomoyo was having a hard time remembering how she had gotten to that place, but she didn't care now that all her friends were there now.

"Sakura-chan! I thought that I would never see you again!" Tomoyo yelled, tears in her eyes.

Sakura gave Tomoyo a quick hug just to make sure that she was really there. As Sakura helped her up she was starting to feel much better knowing that her friend was there.

"We better get out of here before he gets back," Kero muttered, not happy that they had been there for so long already.

The door suddenly slammed shut by itself. Sakura quickly got up, holding out the sword that belonged to her. It wasn't until later that she remember how unprepared she had been. Sakura transformed the sword back into the Sealing Rod while holding several Clow cards in the other hand.

"I was wondering when you would get here," the voice announced, seemingly from nowhere.

"Tomoyo-chan, stay behind me, I don't want anything happening to you," Sakura muttered, more afraid than she had been when she had to deal with her first Clow card so many months back.

Kero narrowed his eyes, wishing that there was something more that he could do. This person that had taken Tomoyo had been nothing but bad news. They needed to find out what he wanted and who he was. Looking at him Kero found himself thinking back to when they had fought for the Dream card.

"What do you mean?" Kero asked, standing guard.

"I wasn't sure if you would really come or not."

Syaoran froze, realizing that everything he had thought before they had gotten there had been true. Before getting there, he had been worried that this whole thing would turn out to be some kind of trap. It had been unusual the stranger had kidnapped a girl that couldn't even do magic, so there had to have been an ulterior motive. He wanted Sakura there.

"You took Tomoyo just so we would come and get her didn't you?" Syaoran uttered, angrily..

"That was the only way I would be sure that you would be here."

"If you wanted to talk to us then you could have asked," Sakura responded, not knowing how he might have reacted if he had done just that.

"Who said anything about you three? I wanted to talk to Keroberos alone. We didn't get the chance the last time," the man muttered, crossing his arms. "The rest of you can leave."

What she heard that, Sakura was too shocked to speak. Did she hear right? Tomoyo was here just because this person had wanted to speak with Kero all along? Not knowing what to say, she only stepped back to reassure her friend. There was no way she was just going to let Kero deal with all of this by himself.

"No way!" Sakura uttered, loudly. "You don't really think we would leave Kero-chan behind do you?"

"Sakura! Get out of here!" Kero interrupted.

"Kero-chan?"

"Take Tomoyo out of here. If he wants to talk to me then... fine. You three should get out of here while you still can."

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing! Was this really what Kero wanted? It was true that they needed to get Tomoyo out of there as soon as they could, but not at the expense of leaving Kero behind! Sakura wasn't sure if she could do something like that. Kero was too important to leave behind like this.

"Kero-chan, we can't just do that," Sakura uttered, shaking her head.

"I'll be fine okay? I'll see you back home, Sakura-chan," Kero smiled, looking like he had a plan.

Sakura didn't want to go. But she looked at Tomoyo and she didn't want to think about what would happen if they stayed there any longer. Staring at Syaoran and nodding, she tried to tell him silently that it was time to get out of there. However, it looked like Syaoran was as reluctant as she was about leaving Kero there alone.

Sakura made the decision.

It didn't take long until they were outside again. After several seconds Sakura turned and decided that she should be getting back.

"Sakura! What... what are you doing?" Syaoran asked, stunned.

"I'm going to make sure nothing happens to Kero-chan!" Sakura explained, looking back

Tomoyo tried to stop her friend, but found that she didn't have the strength to do that. She was too tried. It was at times like this that she really wished that Sakura had never gotten the Clow cards. Although Tomoyo knew that they were an important part of Sakura's life now, Tomoyo sometimes wished that Sakura never became the Card Captor. Things were much simpler back then when Sakura never got herself into so many dangerous situations.

"Sakura-chan, maybe you shouldn't do this alone..." Tomoyo uttered.

Sakura knew that her friend was probably right. A part of her really wished that Kero had escaped to go back home with them. After that had happened, they could try to plan what to do next. Sakura knew that there was something important that she needed to, and that was saving Kero. But she also knew that she couldn't risk anyone else getting hurt. It had to be up to her.

"Your mom was really worried about you when you didn't get home."

Tomoyo very startled when her friend told her that piece of information. At that time she hadn't been thinking about her mother at all and knowing her mother cared made her feel a little better. She saw that Sakura wasn't going to change her mind about this.

"Are you sure about this Sakura?" Syaoran asked, concerned.

"I know you want to argue about this, but Kero is my friend. Please... please just take Tomoyo away from this place Li-kun. I need you to look after her right now.

Sakura turned and started running back. It didn't take long until she finally reached the building again and went in. There some noises coming from inside that really worried her. As she made her way around the door and inside again, she started hearing the conversation, which got louder and louder the closer she got. It was very low so she couldn't hear what they were talking about at first.

"Sakura! I thought I told you to leave!" Kero yelled, noticing her.

Kero jumped in front of Sakura, looking like he had been in some kind of fight. He was protecting her. Turning around he flew forward at the man that had been floating in the air. The man threw several flashes of light at Kero, who somehow managed to dodge them all.

"I couldn't just leave you!" Sakura managed to get out, while trying to see if there was anything she could do to help.

The man in dark held out his hand at Kero's, a black light appeared between the two of them. At first Sakura didn't understand what was going on, but she knew that it wasn't anything good. Getting out the Sealing Rod, she held it out in front of her, trying to pick the right Clow card that could help them. Sakura was scared, but she wasn't going to let the fear overcome her when Kero needed her help.

Sakura couldn't see what was happening, but she wasn't going to let it continue. Taking out the Windy card, she stopped after remembering how ineffective it had been the first time she used it against the person that Kero was facing. Attacking wouldn't be a good course of action, they just need to get out of there quickly. Sakura took out the Shadow card. Holding out the Clow card in front of her she hit it with the Sealing Rod.

"SHADOW! Get us out of here!"

The black cloaked figure appeared from the card and flew into the air as though it was a ghost. It flew forward blindly quick and wrapped itself around Kero, and before Sakura knew what was happening, it had wrapped itself around her too. It was a very strange sensation as Sakura felt herself flying in the air to a destination she didn't know about.

Several moments later Sakura found herself rolling onto the ground. Quickly getting up she tried to find when Kero could have landed. At first she couldn't find him and Sakura found herself feeling terrible. Looking around she saw that they had arrived in a deserted parking lot in the middle of the night. It wasn't until after she realized her surroundings did she finally see him. Sakura rushed over to Kero.

Sakura flew back home.

About an hour later outside of Sakura's room in the hallway, Syaoran and Tomoyo talked about all that had happened. Tomoyo told Syaoran what the man in black robes had told her during the several times that they spoken. During the conversation Syaoran didn't make a sound or ask any questions. This was something that he just wanted to listen to. When Tomoyo finally finished, Syaoran talked for the first time since Tomoyo began.

"So he isn't Yue?" Syaoran replied feeling a little relieved.

"At least we have this good news," Tomoyo muttered, rubbing her arms.

"Yeah."

What Tomoyo told him hadn't answered much and had only brought up more questions. Syaoran hated the fact that there were still so many things they haven't found out yet. If Yue really hadn't appeared then what was keeping him from appearing? Was there something that they didn't know about? They needed help. Badly.

Tomoyo looked worriedly at Syaoran. They needed help since there was now something wrong with Kero. There were so many things that they weren't sure of. What did Clow Reed have to do with all of this?

"Li-kun, I think you should talk to Sakura."

Syaoran knew that Tomoyo was right. Sakura had gotten nothing but grief for the past few days. At times like this he wished that he was better at talking to people. Sakura wasn't going to get any better by herself, not when she was alone.

Syaoran went into Sakura's room. Inside Sakura was sitting down on the ground besides the bed where Kero was sleeping. When they had gotten back Kero had barely been able to say anything and instead had collapsed. It didn't take long for Sakura to start crying. Sakura was looking at Kero as though she was trying to see if he would do anything.

"Do you have a band-aid?" Syaoran asked, as he entered Sakura's room.

"Why? Are you hurt?" Sakura replied, finally looking up.

"It's not for me. It's for you," Syaoran explained, pointing to where Sakura had gotten a small cut on her forehead above her right eye.

Sakura was a little surprised at his comment. Although she had gotten a few scrapes and cuts earlier, she hadn't thought much about it since she was so concerned about Kero. There were so many things that she was thinking about. Looking at him again, she realized that he had asked her something.

"There are some in the top drawer in my desk."

Syaoran went to the desk and quickly found what he was looking for.

"Okay, sit down Sakura."

Before she knew what was happening, Syaoran put his hands on her shoulders moved her so she was sitting on the bed. He took out the band aid and placed it on the scratch. Sakura wanted to say something, but found it to be extremely difficult for some reason. Instead she stayed still for him until he was finished what he was doing.

"There good as new," he said.

"Thanks."

"Are you going to be okay, Sakura?"

Sakura wondered what he had meant when he asked her if she would be okay. Did okay mean that there were no more problems in her life? Maybe if she went to sleep everything would be back to normal again with Kero safe and well, asking her to bring him something to eat.

"I'm just worried about Kero-chan..." Sakura whispered, feeling terrible. "It's just that-"

"I never knew you cared so much about me," interrupted Kero, sitting up on the bed.

Sakura was too shocked to say anything.

"Kero-chan!" Tomoyo cried, running over to Kero's side. "We were so worried!"

Kero was about to say something, but in an instant he felt someone had picked him up and started hugging him very tightly. At first he was just trying to catch his breath, so he didn't realize who it was at first. Kero was unprepared for what had happened. It took him a moment to realize that it was Sakura that was squeezing the life out of him.

"Ah! Sakura-chan you're suffocating me! Please let me go!"

Sakura, crying loudly, shook her head not wanting to do what he had asked. This was something she needed to do ever since she had gotten back to her room. At the time she had been so worried and afraid that they were never going to talk to each other again. After several minutes with Syaoran and Tomoyo watching the scene in silence, Sakura finally started letting go.

"What... What happened Keroberos?" Syaoran asked, glad that the guardian of the cards seemed to be fine.

"That guy took some of my magic..."

"Took some of your magic?" Tomoyo repeated, horrified.

Standing there, Syaoran wondered what Keroberos had meant. If some of his magic was gone did this mean Keroberos was now weaker? Was there anyway to get back the magic that had been taken? Looking at Keroberos, Syaoran hoped that some of his questions could be answered.

"It's not as bad as it sounds," Kero quickly explained, still being held in Sakura's arms. "It just means I can't transform for a while."

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Tomoyo apologized, feeling guilty. "If I had had been more careful then-"

"Don't blame yourself! I would gladly lose my power to transform for a year if that meant getting you back unharmed Tomoyo! I think he took you just so he could lure me out for some reason," Kero replied, thinking hard about what to do next. "This just means we have to be more careful from now on."

Syaoran understood what Kero was trying to tell them. Did this mean they weren't going to have Keroberos to look after them anymore? That wasn't something he liked at all. It was because of Keroberos that Sakura had been able to capture the last of the Clow cards.

Tomoyo went forward and lightly placed her hand on Kero's arm.

"I hope you get better soon," Tomoyo smiled.

"We need to find out where Yue is, and why he hasn't appeared yet even though Sakura had caught all the cards. Now is a good as time as any for some help," Kero announced, finding it hard to talk loudly.

Syaoran was a little startled hearing the name of the other guardian of the Clow cards again. There weren't many books about Yue and most of the things he had learned had been very sketchy at best. Clow Reed had been very secretive about Yue.

"Do you really think Yue can help us?" Syaoran asked, hoping that there hadn't been a bad reason for Yue's absence.

"I'm not sure," Kero responded, feeling very tired. "I think it's time I get some rest though. Let's call it a night."

After Sakura had helped Kero into his bed in the drawer of her desk, she walked back to the hallway where her two friends were waiting for her. Sakura looked at Syaoran for several moments, wondering what they were going to do now.

"Li-kun, what are you thinking about?"

That was the last thing that Syaoran had wanted to answer. Until Kero woke up they had been on their own and things were probably going to tougher. They needed to find out who the man in dark robes really was and why he was there. Was there anything they could do to make him realize what he was doing was wrong? There had to be something.

"Keroberos is right. We need to find out why Yue hasn't appeared yet. Also Tomoyo told me the person that captured her had no memory of who he is, but someone was telling him to do all this things."

"Do you really think Clow Reed is telling him to do all these terrible things?"

"I don't know Sakura. I hope not."

Sakura stood up and turned away from him to look out the window. It was very dark now and her family would start getting back very soon. Syaoran would have to get going. At times Sakura really wished that she didn't have to worry about so many things. All the responsibility was really beginning to become too much.

"I can't stand around not doing anything anymore."

"You're right Sakura. We have to find out who he is before we can figure out what to do," Syaoran suggested, taking out a Clow card. "I think it's time that we used the Clow card that can see into the past again."

"Li-kun, no please not now. I'm too tired, and I don't want to leave Kero-chan," Sakura muttered, standing up. "Can we do this tomorrow after school?"

"We will do this later if that's what you want," Syaoran answered, realizing how late it actually was. "I guess I'll go now."

It was at that moment that Sakura finally remembered something that she had forgotten to do. Sakura quickly went to her desk and picked up a small bag. Turning around Sakura held it out for him.

"Wait! Please take this."

Syaoran looked at it wondering what could have been inside.

"What is it?" Syaoran asked, curiously.

"It's some cookies I made for you," Sakura explained trying to smile. It was that moment that she decided to pretend to look happy again just so Syaoran wouldn't have to worry. "With everything that's been happening I had almost forgotten."

"Oh... um... thanks. This is great," Syaoran struggled to get out; really not sure of what he should say.

"You're welcome."

Tomoyo was watching the both of them and couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was so cute how they were acting at that time. For a moment she really regretted not having her camcorder with her.

Syaoran turned to leave, but before he got to the door, he stopped. There was something else that he wanted to ask Sakura before he left that night. While Sakura might have forgotten to do something so did he. Putting the bag of cookies onto the table by the door he tried to talk again.

"Li-kun? What's the matter?"

"I thought I would to ask you something before I leave tonight."

Syaoran was finding himself struggling just trying to speak now. This was turning out to be much more difficult then he had imagined that it would be. For a moment he wondered if this was how Sakura had felt when she had told him that she liked him. Syaoran sighed. Sakura was not making this any easier.

"Sakura, do you want to go out on a date with me tomorrow at that new place by the mall?"

"Wha what?" Sakura uttered, in complete surprise. This was the one thing in the world that she would have said yes to no matter what, but then she quickly remembered what she still needed to do. "I can't. Someone needs to look after Kero-chan until he gets better."

"I can do that," Tomoyo interrupted, glad that she had been there. "I really think that Sakura-chan needs take sometime off at least for one afternoon."

Sakura wanted to hug Tomoyo for her help.


	29. Reoccurring Dream

Rewrite  
By: Angel Kamiya  
Chapter 29

When Sakura starting waking up in class that day, she knew that she been dreaming again. This time she had remembered more about it. There was someone she recognized in the dream, Syaoran. He had been trying to stop her from getting someplace. Was she really having a premonition of what would be happening in the future? Raising her head Sakura looked around the classroom, seeing that everyone was getting up already. She had slept through a part of the class! Sakura hastily got up from her seat and picked up the book on her desk. Tomoyo walked to up to her with a concerned look on her face.

Sakura saw that Tomoyo was back to her usual friendly self, the last night almost forgotten now. For a moment Sakura considered telling her friend about her dream, but she stopped. Although she had gotten it a couple of times now, she had no idea what it meant. Sakura had started having the reoccurring dreams the night after she had caught the Dream card. Kero been there to wake her up from the second dream. Not sure about what to do, she walked silently out of the classroom.

"I hope you don't like fall asleep on your date with Li-kun or anything... cause that would be embarrassing," Tomoyo whispered.

"What?" Sakura replied, stopping. "Oh, I forgot completely about it! I don't even know what I should wear."

Sakura immediately stopped talking when she saw Syaoran walk up to her. From the way he was acting, he was having some trouble approaching her. For a moment she wondered if he was nervous about what they were going to do later on.

Not liking the way her friends were acting toward each other, Tomoyo tried lighting up mood between the two of them.

"So Li-kun, do you like Sakura-chan today with the new Kitty band-aid? In picked it out myself," Tomoyo smiled.

"I... I didn't buy them!" Sakura interrupted, wishing she had spent more time picking something a little more grown up to put on her head. "Stupid Touya got them for me and I-"

"I think you look cute," Syaoran answered.

"I told him to get them last week!" Sakura lied, wondering she should wear that to school from now on.

Syaoran mentioned that she was cute. Sakura couldn't believe it. Was that the first time he ever told her something like that? There was the sound of something ringing, making her freeze. Syaoran quickly took out his cell phone to answer it. Sakura was curious, wanting to know who would be calling him at that time right after class.

"I'm very busy right now, so if you can-" Syaoran said, quickly stopping. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't realize it was you."

Sakura that thought Syaoran was in trouble.

"Li-kun, who is-"

"I have to go," Syaoran interrupted, as though he had to be somewhere else at that moment. "I'll see you later Sakura."

Sakura was very alarmed at Syaoran's reaction. Instead of saying anything she only nodded. As Syaoran left, Sakura started wondering about the mysterious caller. At that moment Sakura felt someone lightly place a hand on her shoulder. Sakura turned around to see who it was.

"Hoeee?"

Takashi, his eyes squinting as usual, was smiling at her while holding a chalkboard eraser in each hand.

"Sakura, it's your turn. I believe you have clean up duty today."

"Today?" Sakura replied, startled.

Sakura had expected to get home quickly that afternoon, not stay behind at school to clean up the homeroom. Would she even have enough time now for a nap, studying, and picking out something appealing to wear on the date with Syaoran? It didn't seem possible anymore. Not believing her very bad luck, she only nodded and took both erasers. Sakura was not looking forward to the work.

"Maybe I should cancel the appointment to see that veterinarian with my cat?" Tomoyo uttered, wanting to help. "I can wait for you outside if that's what you want, Sakura-chan."

"No, you shouldn't change your plans just for me," Sakura muttered, sadly. "I'll see you later, Tomoyo-chan."

After Tomoyo had left Sakura went over to the chalkboard and started getting to work. Turning back she went to get another eraser when she found herself bumping into another girl. She hadn't been the only one forced to stay behind that day.

"Hey Rika-chan! Takashi-kun got you too huh?"

"Hello Sakura-chan," Rika smiled, holding onto another set of erasers.

As Sakura started cleaning the eraser alongside her friend Rika, she wondered if it would be a good idea to ask Rika about something.

Rika was one of her classmates and someone Sakura had known since elementary school. Ever since their first meeting Sakura always thought Rika was very responsible for her age. In her spare time Rika seemed to enjoy reading up on how to cook or getting involved in a new club at school. Sakura thought it was a little unusual how Rika was always waiting for someone whenever class ended. For some reason Sakura had never seen Rika take any interest in any other boys like most of her other friends did, and she was starting to believe that maybe Rika had someone she loved that was just far away. Did Rika like someone in school that she didn't want anyone to know about?

"You have someone you like right?" Sakura asked.

"Yes," Rika replied, surprised at the sudden question. "Why did you want to ask?"

"There is someone I really like, but I told him not to tell anyone about what was happening between us."

"You don't want to keep it a secret do you?" Rika replied.

"I don't... I don't know. I think I asked him to do that because I was worried about how my brother was going to take this. I don't think that would turn out well," Sakura explained, wondering if that was the real reason.

"I think you should keep it a secret for as long as you can," Rika suggested. "When you tell everyone, you won't be able to take it back. Everyone would be gossiping and bothering you two. It would be nice to keep it a secret for a while."

Sakura nodded, deciding keep her relationship with Syaoran a secret for a while longer. The only person that knew about them was Tomoyo and Kero, and the two of them weren't going to say anything else to anyone. Sakura put the chalkboard eraser away when she was done.

After they finished, Sakura helped put everything away and quickly made her way outside. The trip was pretty quick since she kept thinking back to her conversation with Rika. When she finally got home, Sakura walked up the stairs and into her room. She started to look through her wardrobe. It was going to be more difficult than she thought.

Turning around she saw that Kero was awake. Kero was still in his plushy form and, according to him, would be that way for at least the next couple of days until more of his magic returned. Only until then would he finally be able to transform into his true form again.

"Kero-chan..." Sakura started. "I had the dream again."

Kero stopped what he was doing to look at Sakura carefully. The statement felt very ominous. Trying to think about what he should say, he only remained silent for several moments.

"You mean the one that you think is about the future?"

"Yeah, I..." Sakura started, before hesitating. A part of her didn't know if she should tell him everything that had been in it yet. "I think someone was trying to stop me from getting somewhere."

"Really? That's odd."

Sakura didn't want to tell him anymore about what she had thought that she had seen. That it had been about Syaoran. The dream had been so vague. However, she could remember more about it every time she had it. This was something she didn't want to think too much about now.

Syaoran had been holding a sword in the dream.

"Well, we can't do anything about it until you recall more about it. Just try to remember more the next time okay?"

"Sure," Sakura answered, taking off her shoes and trying to find another pair.

Kero flew up and landed on the desk. There was a look of exhaustion on his face, but when Sakura had woken up that morning she had just been so glad to see that Kero wasn't asleep anymore. Kero told them that he would be probably getting better after a few days like Syaoran had mentioned to them.

"Are you going some place again, Sakura-chan?" Kero asked.

"I already told you already I was seeing Li-kun tonight didn't I?"

Kero really was confused about what was going on between the Mistress of the Clow cards and the boy from the Li Clan. He couldn't explain why this was happening at all. From what Clow Reed had told Keroberos, the Li clan never cared much about outsiders. That was one of the reason Clow Reed hadn't been on good terms with the clan.

"I don't know why you have to spend so much time with him. Are you afraid he might like someone else if you stay away from him too long?" Kero teased, making a face.

"Of... of course not!" Sakura responded, believing that Syaoran wouldn't do anything like that. "That's not how it works anyway."

"How does it work? When two humans like each other how are they supposed to act?"

"Well, I think if you really like someone you try to spend more time with them to get to know them better."

"After that Li is going to try to kiss you right?"

"Ah!" Sakura uttered, accidentally dropping the hair brush she was holding.

Tomoyo was standing there outside the bedroom. Tomoyo was finding all the strange questions that Kero was asking to be amusing. Not saying or doing anything Tomoyo only stood there and listened for a while longer.

"Did I ask anything I shouldn't have?" Kero replied, noticing Sakura's behavior.

"Kero-chan, you probably shouldn't mention to Sakura the words Li and kiss in the same sentence. We might have to call the hospital if she faints!" Tomoyo suggested.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura uttered, forgetting about what she had been talking about.

"I wish you weren't going Sakura," Kero commented, flying over to the books that Syaoran had lent them that was stacked on the side of the room. "I need help looking through these."

"Don't worry about that. Don't you remember that I told you I would be here if you needed me?" Tomoyo commented, seeing her friend was now done what she had been doing. "Oh! Sakura-chan looks adorable!"

Sakura was wearing a sleeveless white dress. It fluttered around her knees. There were small flower designs spread over the entire garment that couldn't be seen unless you got very close In her hair was the silver hairpin that Tomoyo had let her borrow.

"Do your best Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo smiled, barely able to contain her excitement now. "Are you sure you don't want me to go with you and capture this important day on film?"

"Tomoyo-chan..."

"Is that still a no?" Tomoyo asked, worriedly.

After going outside Sakura looked up at the gathering clouds. It was cloudy as always, so Sakura had brought along an umbrella since she didn't want anything happening to the clothes that she was wearing. The walk was very uneventful, but she found that each step she took to be a little more difficult than the last as she got closer to his home. It didn't take long until she reached her destination.

For a few moments she stood outside thinking about how she should proceed. Sakura still remembered that last time she tried asking Syaoran out to some place, but unfortunately he had been hiding a small fever at the time. They had never really spent any time together that turned out well or wasn't interrupted. This time Sakura wasn't going to allow anything go wrong. Sakura reached forward and pushed the doorbell. Syaoran opened the door. The first thing Sakura realized that he was wearing a black buttoned shirt and pants. He looked really handsome.

"Hey Sakura."

"Hey" Sakura smiled, glad that he was there.

Syaoran held out his hand. Sakura took it.

...

****

A/N:

Thanks to all the people that reviewed! Your feedback is appreciated!

Sakura Kamiya101 - I should be able to update more frequency very soon, school is almost out.

Kuro- Ippikiookami21 - yep

Lightprincess - Kero is okay with what happened, it has only made him more determined now

cherryblossomchick12 - Yeah, the next two chapters will mainly be about Sakura and Syaoran but something else will be happening too that isn't about them

JustWriter2 - It's more then halfway done now, the next couple of chapters will introducing the final parts of the story

Armageddon Angel - Later parts of this story will be a bit more serious but the cute scenes will always remain. That's one of the things I like about the show.

kenshinlover2002 - Thanks for reviewing all this time, I have been enjoying your feedback

CherryFreakyFunK - The next couple of chapters will be about answering that question


	30. Unexpected

Rewrite  
By: Angel Kamiya  
Chapter 30

As Sakura sat down in her chair, she found herself shaking with fear. Placing her hands on the table, Sakura tried to remember the last time she felt that uneasy, recalling that time while at the festival when she finally told Syaoran she liked him. Unfortunately, that hadn't ended well and Sakura only hoped that things would end better this time. Sakura looked around at the other people that were in the restaurant. There were plenty of customers there, probably there to see what kind of restaurant the new place was. Sakura wondered if there was anyone she knew. For a moment she imagined explaining what she and Syaoran were doing if they bumped into anyone from school.

Sakura looked across the table and studied Syaoran. As always his brown hair and dark eyes made him look very handsome. For some reason he had been wearing black a lot lately which Sakura didn't have any objections to at all. It made him even more mysterious. Sakura realized her legs were shaking under the table, so she quickly stopped.

"What are you thinking about?" Syaoran asked.

"It's nothing," Sakura replied, hoping he hadn't seen what she had been doing. "So how did you find out about this place?"

"Tomoyo recommended it. She told me that you wanted to check it out."

"Tomoyo-chan did that?" Sakura asked, surprised. "What else has she been telling you? I hope nothing bad about me."

Sakura couldn't imagine her life without Tomoyo. They were really close. Sometimes Sakura wondered if Tomoyo had been the sister that she never had.

"Nothing too bad," Syaoran smiled.

The waitress arrived and placed two cups of soup onto the table. Sakura started drinking a little bit of it and stopped, wanting to wait a while longer to finish it since it was hot. Looking at Syaoran made her realize that he had been thinking the same thing.

"Li-kun, I wanted to say that you look nice tonight."

"Thanks. You are looking great yourself," Syaoran commented, feeling more comfortable talking with Sakura than anyone else. "How has Keroberos been?"

"I think Kero-chan just needs to take a break from all this, but I know we can't let him because of how much we need him right now. I wish I could take a break myself. It's been so hard lately."

Something unexpected happened. Syaoran reached forward and held her hand under the table. Sakura wasn't sure what to think at first, so she didn't do anything. Syaoran was acting like he didn't care if anyone saw them which made Sakura feel happy. Sakura decided not to let go.

"Sakura, it's going to be okay."

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't be complaining about my duty as the Card Captor. I should be grateful that the I'm the person that looks after them, but sometimes I-" Sakura sighed, now finding it hard to believe that she had nearly freaked out at when he had taken her hand moments earlier.

Holding hands was what normal couples did right?

"I know the feeling. Sometimes I wished that I didn't know magic either," Syaoran started, understanding what she was trying to tell him. "But in the end I always end up realizing how much I'm needed. Besides if I didn't know magic then we never would have met right?"

Sakura tried to imagine what life would have been like had she never gotten the Clow cards. Would she just be a normal girl with a normal life? Although that didn't seem very exciting at times Sakura always wondered if having less responsibility would have been better for her.

"Li-kun, thanks for being here for me these past few days. I'm not sure what I would be doing without any of your help."

"You would be fine. You are much more creative then you think Sakura."

"So have you ever been to any places like this before?" Sakura asked, suddenly curious.

"Not really," Syaoran responded now seemly looking at her a little more intently. "I'd rather spend my time at home making food for myself."

"I still can't believe you are a cook..."

"Of course, you really didn't think I ordered take out all the time did you? I hope I haven't ruined my warrior image."

"I think that makes you even cooler, Li-kun. It's not everyday a girl can tell her best friend that the guy she likes knows martial arts, how to handle swords, cook and use magic."

Sakura stopped speaking. Syaoran was looking at something behind her.

"Isn't that your brother?" Syaoran asked, surprised.

Sakura quickly spun around in her seat to look at what Syaoran had pointed at. At first Sakura couldn't make out anything since there were so many people there, but she finally saw him. It really was Touya! Her brother must have taken a part time job at that place before the restaurant had opened. Sakura was too shocked to say anything and it didn't take her long until she was already on the ground by the table trying to hide.

"Sakura? What what are you doing?" Syaoran uttered, not believing what he was seeing.

"I can't let Touya see me! Please don't let him see me, Li-kun."

Syaoran didn't know what to think. It looked to him that Sakura had been really serious about keeping their relationship a secret. Not knowing what to do, he only leaned back on his chair and pretended that he was there by himself. As Touya walked up to the table they were sitting at, Syaoran saw that that Sakura's brother was acting like he hadn't noticed Sakura sitting there a moment ago.

"What are you doing here?" Touya asked, narrowing his eyes..

"Nothing much. I was thinking about eating out tonight," Syaoran lied, coolly.

Just as Touya was about to turn to leave, he happened to look down at the ground and saw something very unusual. It looked like someone's foot was sticking out from under the table. There was someone hiding there! The large table cloth that had been covered the table had almost made him miss her.

"Excuse me..." Touya started, wondering what kind of weird girl would actually trying hiding under her table like that. "You aren't supposed to be under there."

Sakura was trapped. Although she didn't want to reveal herself to her brother, there was no way she would be able to stay under there forever. As she slowly got back up, Sakura wasn't able to look at Touya. A part of her wasn't looking forward to what he was going to say.

"Sakura?" Touya exclaimed, stunned. "What... What are you doing here with this guy?"

"Touya! I don't think it's really any of your business, but if you must know I'm on a date with Li Syaoran."

Syaoran sat there not saying a word, afraid something like this would happen ever since Sakura had been so secretive about the two of them. Now everything that could have gone wrong had. As Touya and Sakura glared at each other, Syaoran quickly stood up trying to get their attention.

"We should really have this conversation outside," Syaoran suggested.

The three of them were outside in under a minute. Touya made it clear what he thought about his little sister while away from everyone inside. Sakura had never been so embarrassed in her life.

"You're too young to be going out with boys, Sakura," Touya announced, seriously. "When did you start liking this guy?"

"It started happening when Li-kun arrived at my school!"

Syaoran couldn't believe what was going on. Sakura really did like him when she had first seen him at the school? A little taken back by that news, he stood there trying to think about how he had felt when he had first met Sakura.

"Sakura, why are you acting this way?" Touya replied, looking like he was uncertain about what he was doing now.

"I hate this! I can't be here anymore!" Sakura yelled, now running away from the two of them.

Syaoran ran after her.

"Sakura! Sakura!" Syaoran yelled, managing to lightly grab her arm before she could get away.

Sakura turned and gave Syaoran a look that only could have meant one thing, it told him to let go. Syaoran did this and didn't follow her as Sakura ran away. After taking a few steps back, Syaoran paused, not knowing if staying behind would really be the best course of action. Turning around he looked at Touya who was now standing there like he was thinking hard about something.

"I hope you're happy," Syaoran muttered, wishing that he had gone with Sakura to some place else. "Now Sakura probably hates the both of us."

"Why were you out with my sister tonight?"

"Because I like her and this was something she needed. I wish I could tell you what kind of stuff she has been though these past few days, but I you wouldn't understand even if I told you. You'll always hate me."

Touya thought about what Syaoran was telling him. Ever since their first meeting he had never really thought much about the new transfer student in Sakura's class. This was obviously not the case for Sakura because she had been so mad at him for interrupting their date. Now Touya was starting to have second thoughts about what he had done.

"I don't like the two of you going out, but I'll try to be okay with it for Sakura's sake. I won't stop the two of you from spending any time together if that's what Sakura really wants."

"Really?"

"Yeah, just remember if you end up breaking Sakura's heart then I will break every bone in your body."

Syaoran didn't think Touya was joking. Not able to say anything, he only nodded. Syaoran didn't know what to do next. So Touya really did care about his sister?

"What are we going to do about Sakura now?" Syaoran murmured.

"You're going to go after her that's what. You two still have a date right?"

"Right..." Syaoran answered, hoping that Sakura wasn't too far away now.

"Be sure to have her home at nine okay?"

Syaoran stopped. He was not looking forward to any new rules that would be set by Touya. Looking at the sky Syaoran decided that he didn't really care because Sakura was worth it. Syaoran ran toward the direction where Sakura had gone, hoping that he would catch her before she got home.

Mirror was walking through the street that night carrying a heavy bag of groceries in one arm and Tomoyo's kitten in the other. Tomoyo had asked her to get a few things and Mirror had done just that. The actual trip there didn't take long and before she knew it, she was already out of the store and heading back home. Along the way a couple of people had offered to help, but Mirror had politely declined. Mirror was surprised at how many people wanted to help her. Sakura had more friends then she realized.

"Okay, I think I got everything that Tomoyo-chan asked for," Mirror muttered to herself, not believing she had forgotten to make a list before leaving earlier.

The cat suddenly jumped out of her arms and landed on the ground, making Mirror yell in surprise. Without warning the animal started running as though something was calling out to her. Mirror was shocked.

"Kitty-chan! Please don't!" Mirror yelled, trying to catch up with the cat and wondering what could have caused it to act so strangely.

If Mirror had been a regular girl then she would have dropped the bags and probably fallen to the ground already, but she wasn't. Mirror quickly ran forward, hoping to get her back before anything happened. It wasn't everyday that she had to look after someone's cat like that. She never wanted to do anything like that again because of how difficult it had been.

Several minutes later Mirror finally stopped after seeing that the cat had arrived at what looked to be a small house surrounded by bushes and trees. Mirror made her way to the door where the animal was at and lightly scooped the still unnamed cat into her arms. As Mirror stood there she found herself looking at the house a little closer and it suddenly hit her how eerily silent it really was. The place hadn't been lived in for several weeks now. The windows were dirty and the mail seemed to have piled up in the mail box. Mirror felt the faint aura belonging to someone she recognized, someone she knew was inside.

...

****

A/N:

Please Review! Tell me what you think of my story. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far!

StrawberryNekoGirl - As you can see the date didn't go exactly as planned, but it isn't over yet.  
Sakura Kamiya101 - Thanks  
Sabi2 - It's okay, it's nice to know that you liked my last chapter  
Kuro Ippikiookami21 - Sakura really spent a long time after school cleaning up, and Tomoyo was very fast getting to Sakura's place! You know Tomoyo... lol  
cherryblossomchick12 - Yeah, Syaoran knows that he likes Sakura. Sakura will be the one that needs to learn to be more like herself around Li.  
Ayjah - Thank you  
lightprincess - I hope not, lol. The ending of this story will have many twists but it will also be resolving many plot points along the way.  
kay - I have a feeling she will... very soon if not immediately anyway.  
JustWriter2 - That's what Sakura believes too and it will become a important issue later on in this story. The who and why is dealt with too.  
Anna - Thanks  
CherryFreakyFunK - This chapter had a little more happening, but the next chapter will really be picking up since it concludes two important things  
kenshinlover2002 - Their date will certainly be ending with no interruptions although I won't be saying how though.  
Twilight Night - Thanks!


	31. Charms

Rewrite  
By: Angel Kamiya  
Chapter 31

There was something that she still needed to do. Sakura wasn't sure what that was until she arrived there.. Staring at the Tsukimine shrine she realized how many times she had been there that month, but each time she had never found the chance to buy a charm like she planned. As she looked she was disappointed to see no one inside. She wondered why she was there in the first place. Was it because she had no where else to go?

"Sakura!"

Sakura saw that Syaoran had caught up with her. There was a concerned look on his face. Nothing like how she had expected him to act like. She had thought that he would be mad at her for running off.

"Li-kun, I'm sorry about what happened..."

"It's okay," Syaoran replied, walking up to her. "Any other place you want to check out tonight?"

Sakura hadn't expected him to say anything like that. After getting away earlier Sakura had thought that they were done for the night. Apparently Syaoran had thought differently.

"I thought our date was over."

"Are you kidding?" Syaoran answered, noticing where they were at for the first time. "Want to check out the shrine?"

"What for?"

"Well, I was thinking of buying some charms."

Sakura nodded. They walked up to the stand, but stopped when they realized that it was closed. There was no one there to sell anything. Standing there, Sakura sighed. What were they going to do now?

"Uhh... we're too late," Sakura replied, sadly.

"Sakura and Syaoran. It's a surprise to see you two here," the young woman's voice said.

The young woman with long brow hair had appeared. At first Sakura was too startled to say anything. Wearing the red and white clothing of a priestess, the woman only smiled at the two of them. Mizuki had probably been busy doing some outside work since she was holding a really large broom in her hands. There was a pile of leaves nearby.

"Mizuki-sensi!" Sakura uttered, not expecting to see their teacher there so late. "What are you doing here?"

"Were you thinking of getting some charms?" Mizuki asked, curiously.

"Yeah, I guess we should have gotten here earlier," Syaoran muttered, wondering how she could have guessed correctly that they were there for.

Kaho reached into her bag that she carried with her and took out two pieces of paper. She held them out in front of her. In her hand there were the things that they had wanted.

"Here you go. I only these two charms left. Why don't you two take these?"

"Are you sure that's okay?" Sakura asked.

"Of course it's okay. You two are my favorite students."

"Thank you very much," Syaoran muttered, taking the two charms.

After saying goodbye, Sakura and Syaoran left together again. Syaoran started thinking about what he was going to say when he would have to say goodbye to Sakura. They had already been to a restaurant and been to a shrine. Syaoran had hoped that he been able to spend more time with Sakura before going home, but it was getting late.

"It was weird bumping into her like that," Sakura muttered, holding onto the love charm tightly as though it really worked.

"I never knew she worked as a priestess in the first place," Syaoran replied, looking up at the sky. "I wonder if she was expecting us to be there."

"Li-kun, I can't believe you still think she is up to something."

It looked like it might be raining soon. Syaoran was hoping they would get back before the either of them got wet. As he started thinking about how much longer the trip back would take, he noticed that Sakura had stopped following him. Sakura was looking at a house that Syaoran had never noticed before.

"Sakura? What's wrong?"

Sakura remembered what had happened the last time she had been there with Tomoyo. It just seemed like yesterday when she went up to the front door and knocked. Knocked and found out nothing that could have told them what was going on.

"That's Eriol-kun's home..." Sakura told him.

"Are you worried about him?"

"Li-kun, do you think he is okay?"

Syaoran was starting to get concerned about Eriol too. Eriol hadn't been to school for a couple of days now and while everyone assumed that he was just sick, Syaoran wondered if there was something else going on. Was there something keeping Eriol away from school?

"He will be back before we know it."

"What if he needs our help?

Looking at Sakura, Syaoran knew that she was a lot more worried than he was. Sakura and Eriol had become close friend ever since they met a few weeks back. For a moment Syaoran wondered if Sakura was having a hard time not doing anything.

"Do you think Eriol is in trouble Sakura?"

"I don't know. I just wish he was at school like he always was."

"I'm sure Eriol can take care of himself. Do you want me to check up on him?"

Sakura thought about what she should do. Would it really be better to just wait and see if Eriol would get better before doing anything? As long as Eriol's older sister was there to take care of him nothing could go wrong right?

"No, Tomoyo-chan's right. Maybe we shouldn't bother him right now."

Sakura turned away from the house and started following Syaoran again.

After a few more minutes they finally reached to Syaoran's apartment. As Syaoran sat down at the couch, Sakura went into the kitchen to get the two of them two cups of water. While there Sakura wondered if she should get anything else. After she was done she walked back to the living room only to find that Syaoran seemed to have fallen asleep.

At first Sakura wasn't sure if she should wake him or not. Putting the two mugs onto the side table, Sakura leaned over so her face was just inches from his. Without thinking Sakura kissed him.

It was a very strange sensation as Sakura felt her mouth brush up against Syaoran's. Sakura closed her eyes instinctively since she was afraid of seeing what would happen if he woke up. Kissing him made Sakura feel lightheaded and forgetful of everything. His lips were soft. After what seemed like a minute Syaoran started waking up which make Sakura quickly step away. She couldn't believe what she had been doing. Sakura wondered if Syaoran had realized what had happened.

"Li-kun, I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it?"

Sakura wasn't sure if she should tell him or not now. Although her dreams were starting to bother her she didn't know if they meant anything or not. Just last week she had dreamt about starting a lemonade company with Kero for some reason...

"I've been dreaming about something. I'm scared because I don't know understand what they might mean."

Syaoran was worried about her. At times like this he really didn't know what he was supposed to say. A couple of times he had managed to see the future because of his fortune telling, but Sakura's premonitions were was something else entirely. Sakura was very gifted because she could see the future without having to do any magic spells.

"Maybe it's a premonition? A few things that you have dreamt about have come true," Syaoran uttered.

"Do you think we might try to hurt each other in the future?" Sakura asked.

"That's crazy. Why would we fight?"

Looking at him Sakura could see that he was right. It was just a nightmare. Nothing else.

"You're right. It's crazy," Sakura muttered, getting up. "I think I should go before it gets too late."

As Sakura got up and walked to the door, she stopped when she felt Syaoran lightly take her arm. Turning around she had expected him to ask her what she had done while he had been sleeping. Instead of asking her anything he only looked like he wanted to reassure her that things were be alright.

"See you tomorrow, Sakura."

"Goodnight Li-kun."

Sakura started walking back home, still not believing that she had kissed Syaoran. Still holding onto the love charm that her teacher had given her, it wasn't until she was half way home did her phone rang. Sakura answered it. It was Mirror and she had found something. Quickly looking around and making sure that no one could see her, Sakura took out a Clow card.

"FLY!"

After flying into the air it didn't take long until Sakura reached her destination. Arriving at Yukito's house, Sakura lightly onto the ground. Running forward she saw that the door was open. Sakura carefully walked inside, hoping that she wasn't doing anything wrong. While inside she saw that everything was a mess. There had been some kind of struggle.

"Mirror-chan?"

"Sakura! Please... please help Yue!" Mirror uttered, kneeling there beside someone.

Sakura ran forward and saw a young man in white clothing lying on the ground.

...

****

A/N:

Happy holidays! Please review and tell me what you think of my story! Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far! I will probably be updating with two chapters next week since I have more time.

Sabi2 -thanks  
SnowNekoGirl - My friend thought Touya was a little too nice too  
Ayjah - Yep  
Armageddon Angel - Touya wants to understand his sister  
Sakura Kamiya101 - Someone will be naming her shortly  
Kuro- Ippikiookami21 - Touya being nice to Syaoran is odd I agree but he does get to set the rules...  
lightprincess - More about Mirrorchan next chapter!  
cherryblossomchick12 - Yep Touya has a job everywhere!  
JustWriter2 - If you thought Yue then you were right  
Anna - Thanks  
giRlDrEaMiNg - Thanks  
Anime Flower - The next couple of chapters will be on how much Syaoran loves Sakura


	32. Awakening

Rewrite  
By: Angel Kamiya  
Chapter 32

There weren't many things that Mirror was afraid of in the world. Magic something she had grown up with because her creator was a brilliant magician, and her closest friends had always been able to do magic. However, at that moment she was terrified of what had happening to card guardian named Yue. There wasn't anything she could do except watch. Sakura was kneeling there on the ground beside Yue.

"Kero-chan, please get here as soon as you can!" Sakura exclaimed.

Putting down the phone, she turned back to look at Yue. Sakura saw him disappear then reappear again.

"No!" Mirror cried, knowing that something was going terribly wrong. "Yue's disappearing!"

Not sure what to say, Sakura only looked at Mirror, feeling like she was completely helpless. Getting up Sakura didn't think she could talk. What had the Clow card meant by disappearing? Did it mean what she thought it meant?

"Mirror-chan, is there anything we can do?"

"I don't know. Master Clow is gone and I don't know who Yue can depend on for magic."

Sakura looked down at Yue, not knowing what would happen if she let another minute pass without doing anything. Resting on her knees, Sakura lightly took Yue's hand and closed her eyes. For some reason she had thought that doing something like that would help. At first Sakura didn't say anything since she hoped that Yue would be able to hear her.

"Yue-san, please don't go away."

Several seconds passed and nothing happened. Yet Sakura still stayed there, determined not to panic or do anything that wasn't productive.

Mirror waited beside Sakura, hoping for something to happen. Suddenly Yue started glowing a white light. After a few more seconds Yue opened his eyes and looked around the room. Yue slowly rose to his feet and inspected what was around him with his eyes. There was a period of silence that followed before Sakura unexpectedly let go of Yue's hand and collapsed onto the ground.

Mirror was able to catch her friend before she fell onto the ground. Whatever was wrong with Yue was now over with, but there was now something going on with Sakura.

"Sakura-chan? Sakura-chan!" Mirror cried, her arms holding Sakura.

Yue crossed his arms as he continued examining the small house. For some reason the place seemed familiar to him even though it wasn't Clow Reed's home, the place that he had lived in for so many years. Without warning the memories of his human form came rushing back. He knew that this was the place that Yukito had lived at without anyone having to tell him. Walking over to where the two girls were, he tried find out what was going on.

"Interesting," Yue muttered, watching how closely Mirror was holding the young girl. Memories of what had happened started resurfacing in his mind. "Something put me to sleep while I was in my other form."

"Do you remember who it was?" Mirror asked, looking up.

"Why did she help me?"

"Because Sakura-chan didn't want anything to happen to you."

Sakura slowly started opening her eyes. Moments earlier she had felt as though all of her energy had left her. She had been so weak.

"All the cards have been sealed," Yue commented, knowing everything now that Sakura was awake.

Sakura got up with some help from her friend. She couldn't believe that she was actually talking to Yue! He was quite beautiful. The card guardian had long silver hair and he wore long flowing white robes. There were two very large folded white wings on his back. Yue was standing there and waiting for something.. For some reason Sakura found herself slowly backing away from him. Standing there didn't seem to be a good idea.

"I caught Dream not too long ago," Sakura explained, starting to feel a little better. "Why?"

"Then it is time. You may use any of the Clow cards," Yue answered, staring at her.

"What? What are you talking about, Yue-san?"

Immediately Yue held out his hand to do something. Seconds later Sakura felt herself floating, and before she knew what happened, she was outside standing on the roof of the house. Sakura felt herself shivering. The white dress that she was wearing wasn't warm enough.

"You may use any of the Clow cards," Yue repeated, saying a speech he had practiced many times. "Try to defeat me if you can."

Sakura didn't know what was going on. Yue suddenly flew forward right at her! Barely managing to get out of the way, Sakura quickly transformed the Clow key into the Sealing Rod, and then started running. Taking out a Clow card, she hit it while it was in the air.

"FLY!"

With a gust of wind Sakura flew into the air. Looking around Sakura quickly noticed that everyone that was on the street had fallen asleep. Were they all asleep because Yue didn't want them to see what was going on?

Looking back to where Yue had just been at, she saw that he was gone! There was a feeling of pain as Sakura felt herself being hit hard by something. Sakura was knocked back, dropping the Sealing Rod, and hit a tree seconds later. As she fell she was able to move enough so she didn't crash hard onto the ground. Luckily the branches managed to slow her fall, but Sakura was very shaken. The last thing she had expected that day was to get into another fight.

Yue was floating in the air above her. With a wave of his hand, large spear like crystals appeared and flew at Sakura.

Sakura leaped out of the way as they hit the ground, shattering into hundreds of pieces. Running forward Sakura grabbed the Sealing Rod which had fallen to the ground nearby.

"Yue-san, please stop! What are you doing?" Sakura yelled, not knowing if she should try to run away or defend herself from Yue.

"Fight back," Yue answered, annoyed. "What are you waiting for little girl?"

Sakura took out another Clow card, trying to think about what to use, then she stopped. No she couldn't. Yue was Kero's friend.

Yue pointed at her with two fingers, sending more sharp crystals at her again. Sakura tried to get out of the way, but she slipped on the wet grass and hit the ground. Closing her eyes, Sakura tried not to think about what was going to happened. There was a loud sound as the spears hit something and shattered. Sakura opened her eyes and saw that a girl had gotten in front of her to block the attack!

"Are you okay Sakura-chan?" Mirror asked, her feet surrounded by shards of precious stone.

"Mirror-chan! You saved me!" Sakura uttered, so happy that she could hug her friend.

"Interesting. The Clow card protected you without being summoned," Yue muttered, looking at the two identical girls standing on the ground.

Yue was floating over the two girls, studying them.

"We want Sakura-chan to be our new mistress!" Mirror yelled at Yue. "Don't take her away from us!"

Sakura didn't understand what was going on. It had surprised her so much when Yue had attacked for no reason. A part of her wondered if Yue was being controlled, or turned crazy.

One of the Clow cards in her hand started glowing brightly with a white light. Sakura didn't know what was going on, but she took it out, trying to see what it was doing. Did the Clow card want to be used?

"LIGHT!"

A bright light surrounded everything for several seconds. Yue fell onto the ground. With a loud crash he landed on his back. Sakura ran toward where he landed, trying to make sure that she hadn't hurt him. As the light dimmed around them, Sakura couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was Yukito!

"Oh, Sakura," Yukito muttered, rubbing his head. "What are you doing here?"

"Um..." Sakura uttered, trying to hide the Sealing Rod behind her and not look confused. "I was just checking up on you, Yukito-san."

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!" Kero yelled, finally appearing.

"Kero-chan! NO don't!" Sakura cried, not believing her bad luck.

Kero stopped right in midair between Sakura and Yukito. For a moment he froze. He couldn't say anything..

"Hmm? Talking teddy bear?" Yukito asked, looking interestingly at the floating creature.

Sakura quickly grabbed Kero. Looking at Yukito, she was too stunned to say anything. There was no way she could think of something to tell Yukito now! Trying to find her voice, Sakura thought about the most logical explanation she could come up with. Unfortunately, there was no such thing.

Without warning two very large wings suddenly in front of Yukito. Moments later Yue was standing there again looking very irritated. His arms were folded across his chest.

"Wow! You forced Yue to transform?" Kero uttered, stunned. "How did you manage that?"

"I just used the Clow card that was glowing," Sakura replied, not knowing how it worked. "I think Light wanted to be used."

"You haven't defeated me," Yue retorted, talking a step forward. "I will-"

"Yue! I really think you should put the Final Judgment on hold," Kero interrupted, flying up to him. Kero stared at Yue for a long time.

"Why should I, Keroberos?"

Kero told Yue everything that had been happening. Listening, Yue found the conversation to be a very interesting. When Kero was done talking, Yue agreed to leave with them. They left a few minutes later and arrived in Sakura's room without further incident.

"Sakura-chan..." Tomoyo whispered, not believing what her friend had told her. "Oh I can't believe you really defeated Yue!"

"She did not defeat me..." Yue muttered, overhearing them from across the bedroom.

"I've gotten Yue to agree to put the Judgment on hold until we can deal with this danger to the Clow cards," Kero explained, glad that Yue had agreed.

"Keroberos, I was expecting you to be eating something when I found you."

Kero rolled his eyes at the young man in white robes. If it wasn't for his unusual eyes, wings that sprang from his back, and long white hair, Yue could have almost passed for human. For one moment Kero found himself a little envious of the other card guardian, since his other form had been a human.

"I see that your manners still haven't improved" Kero sighed, still trying to get over the fact that Yue seemly had appeared from nowhere. "I guess we should be grateful for your help."

"Hey, aren't you two supposed to be on the same side?" Tomoyo interrupted, wishing that they would stop arguing.

Yue narrowed his eyes as he stood there looking at Keroberos. There was something wrong. Instead of the strong magic aura that he expected for the other card guardian there was only a faint aura there. Turning toward the Clow book on the table, he was pleased that all of the cards were there.

"Why haven't you transformed to your true form, Keroberos?" Yue asked.

"I can't right now. It's a really long story," Kero started, not wanting to explain at that moment.

Yue turned away from all of them to look out the window.

"We better talk outside," Yue muttered, making his way out the window.

Kero quickly followed, not believing that Yue had wanted to talk outside in the cold.

While standing there leaning against the wall, Sakura felt like she had been awake for days and just woken up after a minute of rest. She was really tired. Rubbing her arms she realized that she was still in the white dress that she worn when she had kissed Syaoran.

"Tomoyo-chan? Did you manage to find out anything?" Sakura asked.

"Not really, but something tells me you had quite an interesting night," Tomoyo smiled, her black kitten in her arms. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel a little weak," Sakura muttered, remembering the close call with Yue.

"So how did the date go?" Tomoyo asked, excitedly, "I'm guessing by the charm you have that you two stopped by the shrine?"

"Huh? Oh... yeah we did. I think it went okay."

"That's it? Did Li-kun try to kiss you or anything?"

"Um..." Sakura muttered, trying to find a way to respond to the question.

Tomoyo was smiling and overjoyed. Sakura was acting like she was hiding something. Either the date had been a complete disaster, or it had ended up very well. Seeing how Sakura wasn't crying, Tomoyo had already deducted that it had probably ended with a kiss.

"Oh! I knew it!" Tomoyo uttered, looking like she was barely containing her excitement. "So did he kiss you first or did you kiss him?"

"Tomoyo, I don't think we should be talking about this," Sakura started, blushing.

"You kissed him? I never imagined Sakura-chan to act this way. What did Li-kun say afterwards?"

"I don't think Li-kun even knows that I kissed him," Sakura replied, finally giving up on keeping what had gone on a secret from her friend.

"It was a sleeping beauty kiss?" Tomoyo commented, her eyes lighting up.

"Tomoyo-chan..."

"When are you going to tell him that you kissed him?"

"Do... do I have to?" Sakura replied, wishing that Tomoyo didn't always know what was happening by just looking at her.

"Of course you have to!"

There was a knock at the door.

"Monster, are you in there?" Touya asked.

Sakura glanced at the door with hate as she got to her feet. Walking to the door, she opened it just enough to see her brother. Apparently he was trying to check up on her or something.

"Don't call me that!" Sakura exclaimed, still remembering how embarrassing it had been when Touya called her by that name in front of Syaoran. The nicknames that her brother used to call her was one of the few things that she hated the most in the world

"When did you get back?" Touya asked.

"A few minutes ago," Sakura lied, trying not to sound too guilty. "Is that all?"

"Strange that I didn't see you coming in," Touya commented, looking a little suspicious. "I think I heard something. Is there anyone else in your room besides Tomoyo?"

For a moment she thought about telling him how there was a talking stuffed animal living in her desk drawer. However, she thought better of it and thought up a more reasonable answer. Sometimes she really wished that Kero would let her tell her brother and father everything.

"No, can you leave me alone now Touya?"

Before Touya could leave he stopped to look more carefully at her. For some reason Sakura was covered in mud.

"Did you fall or something?"

"What?" Sakura uttered, looking down and quickly realizing that her white dress had mud on it. "Sort of."

Touya rolled his eyes and left.

After closing the door, Sakura started to get ready to take a shower. It had taken lots of energy for her to stand still while talking to Touya. Leaning against the wall she wondered if Yue was feeling better than she was. The dress she was in was starting to feel very uncomfortable. She had gotten it dirty while fighting Yue. Sakura was glad that her date with Syaoran had ended before her dress had gotten that way.

"What was that all about?" Tomoyo asked, curiously.

"I'm not supposed to have boys in my room," Sakura muttered, glad that Touya hadn't seen Syaoran that time when he had been there.

When Kero flew back inside the room, Sakura quickly got back to her feet.

"Where's Yue-san?" Sakura asked, wondering what Kero and Yue had talked about.

"Yue told me there was something he needed to do, so he left," Kero replied, carefully choosing his words. "Sakura, is it true that you helped break the spell that had put Yue to sleep?"

"I'm not sure what I did. Mirror-chan was the one that found Yue-san."

"She really did that?" Tomoyo asked, impressed.

Trying to recall what had happened, Sakura thought back to the call. It had been just after she had left Syaoran's place. Thinking about Syaoran suddenly made her wish that their date had lasted a little longer.

"There was a call from Mirror-chan, so I went to Yukito's place. I tried helping him by checking his hand."

"That was when you woke him," Kero interrupted. "Yue couldn't use any of his magic, so in a way he was trapped, but when you held his hand he had enough power to break the spell."

"I wonder what would have happened had Mirror-chan not found him?" Sakura murmured, not wanting to think about it too much.

Kero knew exactly what would have happened, but like Sakura he didn't want dwell too much on it. Shaking his head he continued telling them what he had heard from Yue. While they had talked on the roof Kero remembered how Yue had acted. There was something that bothering Yue.

"Yue has told me so far this person that has been bothering us was created by a very powerful sorcerers and Master Clow. Because he was created by Clow that explains the weird feeling I get whenever I'm around him," Kero started, crossing his arms as he floated above the bed. "I'm not quite sure what he wants. I wasn't there when Yue first met him."

"I can't believe that Yue really had met him before. If the stranger had really been created by Clow then he must be a good person. I wonder if we can help him remember who he was?" Sakura stated, remembering what Tomoyo had told them. "Maybe then he will stop what he has been doing?"

"Yue and I have discussed it over and think that you shouldn't go to school tomorrow."

Sakura couldn't believe what Kero was telling her! Did she hear wrong? Did Kero just tell her not to go to school because they needed her to do something? Looking down at the Clow book in her hand, she wondered how the other cards that Syaoran were taking care of were doing.

"You want me to skip school?" Sakura nearly shouted.

"Well, obviously this is for a important reason. We want you to go looking around town with Li just to see if you can find the man in dark clothes."

"I guess I can do that."

"Be careful okay?" Kero uttered, trying to sound as serious. "If you run into any trouble you should get away and try to call us for help."

"I'll probably visit Li-kun tomorrow morning before he leaves for school to tell him about what we are doing," Sakura uttered.

Sakura nodded. Although she didn't know what was going to happen tomorrow, she knew that she needed to deal with these problems herself. At least they had found Yue and he had been able to help them. Now thinking about him, Sakura wondered why Yue had left so quickly.

After saying farewell to Tomoyo, the first thing Sakura did go into the bathroom to take a shower. When she was done she went back into the bedroom. Sakura was so happy to be in clean clothes. Kero had talked to her afterwards about what their exact plan was going to be, but Sakura had been too tried to listen to all of it. The moment she closed her eyes Sakura fell asleep.

Elsewhere at an apartment, Syaoran had finally managed to fall asleep after nearly an hour of reading. It was still dark outside when he first heard the doorbell ringing which woke him from his deep sleep. It was very late and no where near morning yet. Getting up he glanced at the time and was a little irritated at the person at the door. At first Syaoran wanted to ignore whoever was visiting him, but he reluctantly got up when he realized that the person wasn't going to leave. Not sure who could be there at such a late hour, he only hoped that they would be leaving after he answered the door.

Syaoran opened the door and a girl with long black hair threw her arms around him, sending the two of them crashing onto the ground.

At first Syaoran was too dazed to say anything.

"What? What... are you doing here?" Syaoran exclaimed.

"Nice to see you too, Syaoran-kun," Meiling smiled, quickly getting up. "When do I get to meet the Card Captor? I heard from aunty that you really like her."

Syaoran remembered the call that he had gotten earlier when he had left class that day. His mother had told him that she was sending someone to check up on him! That person was Meiling.

...

****

A/N:

Happy New Year! Please Review! Tell me what you think of my story. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far!

cherriblossomxz - Nope, right now Syaoran has no idea what happened  
Ayjah - Yep  
Kuro- Ippikiookami21 - Poor Miss Mizuki never seems to catch a break with Syaoran  
lightprincess - I can only say keeping reading to find out...  
cherryblossomchick12 - Sakura met up with Yukito in this chapter, I hope you found that interesting  
Yokie - Syaoran might eventually do that sometime in this story  
Sakura Kamiya101 - I'm glad to hear  
giRlDrEaMiNg - Okay  
SnowNekoGirl - Yue's now fine but if a bit uncertain at what's going on  
Armageddon Angel - That matter will be addressed very soon. But right now, I will say that Sakura still is a little intimated by Syaoran so she has trouble even asking Syaoran if she could call him by his given name. Also Sakura really loves Syaoran but she wants to be careful about what she is going to be doing.  
Sabi2 - Yep they found Yue for the first time in this story  
Firalyn Tiatra - Thanks for the very in depth review. Sakura expected Syaoran to get mad because she didn't want Touya to see them together. What Sakura did was really unusual but Syaoran likes her and doesn't care. I will say that Miss Mizuki might have had a hand in meeting with Sakura that night, it might not have been entirely by chance. Sakura doesn't feel entirely comfortable with calling Syaoran by his first name yet but this matter will be addressed very soon. I will say that Sakura really wants to use his first name though. Sakura really likes Syaoran's place so she gets him drinks without thinking. The dream is important yes and that's all I'll say about it. Syaoran definitely wasn't awake. Mirror-chan is a great friend indeed. I was always a little fascinated by their friendship in the anime since she spend so much time covering for Sakura. This was one of the reasons why the early chapters of this fic seem to be a little bit about her and why she has a continued part in the story.  
Anime Flower - It'll be a mix of romance and action  
BlueMeteorGirl - I hope you were happy finding out now... :D


	33. Purpose part 1

Rewrite  
By: Angel Kamiya  
Chapter 33

Syaoran was astounded. After opening the door, he hadn't expected to find the girl, who had trained with for years, showing up like that. As everything in his mind started to clear, he slowly got back up off the ground, finding it much more difficult than he thought it would be. One of the things that was making it difficult for him was the fact that the girl was practically hanging off of him. Syaoran finally managed to get to his feet after several attempts, hating how Meiling had was clinging to him whenever she was around him.

"When did you arrive at Tomoeda?"

"Oh, about an hour ago. Seriously, I thought the plane trip here would never end!"

As Meiling went inside, she dropped off two rather large briefcases that she had been carrying with her. Strolling around the living room, she gazed at everything around her, studying what kind of place it was.

Syaoran closed the door and turned to his guest. There was many things he wanted to ask her.

"How long are you staying?"

"I'm going to stay with you for just a few days. I'm supposed to check up on you."

"I... I'm glad to see you, Meiling."

"Yeah, I missed you," Meiling smiled, back. "I'm really looking forward to introducing myself to Kinomoto, so I can find out what's so special about her. I hope she is a good person."

Meiling was pretty, lively, and at times a bit annoying. Instead of the wearing her hair in two buns on the top of her head when she was younger, she now let her dark hair fall to her shoulders. It reminded him a little bit of Tomoyo. When they were younger, Meiling had a huge crush on him and followed him wherever he went, but luckily that puppy love phase had passed.

"Um... of course," Syaoran replied, not quite sure that he wanted Meiling talking with Sakura.

Meiling went over to the side of the living room and stared at what was hanging on the wall. Reaching forward she picked up the scabbard that held the sword from the stand. The black scabbard was beautifully made and as Meiling pulled sword out, the blade gleamed from the little light that was in the living room, she studied it.

"Syaoran-kun, how have you been practicing your swordsmanship? I hope you haven't been slacking."

Meiling put the scabbard on the table and lunged forward at him, swinging the sword. Throwing himself backward, Syaoran somehow managed to dodge the attack without getting injured. Syaoran was horrified at what Meiling had done.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Syaoran demanded, transforming the small item that he always carried with him into a sword to defend himself.

Meiling took a step forward and slashed at him again, but this time Syaoran blocked the attack. The two blades hit against each other again, clanging at impact. Pulling away Syaoran took a few steps back, wondering how long either of time could last while trapped in a very cramped apartment with weapons scattered everywhere on the wall.

There weren't many options for Syaoran. There was no way he was going to harm Meiling, but she wasn't thinking that way about not harming him. Quickly glancing around, he remembered that he had foolishly left his Clow cards in his room when he had gone to answer the door. The only thing that could give him an unfair advantage might as well been miles away.

Quickly pulling the blade back, Meiling swung again, this time attacking from the side. Syaoran changed the direction he was holding his sword and managed to block another attack. This was bad. This was really bad. Trying to come up with a plan, Syaoran was alarmed when Meiling took a step back and out of harm's way.

Almost as if to answer last his question, Meiling let her arm that was holding onto the sword fall to her side. She didn't want to kill him?

"I hope you realize your mother wanted me to do that to see that you can still use a sword. Sorry, if I alarmed you."

"I can't believe her!" Syaoran yelled, putting the sword he was holding onto the table. "If she wanted to have me killed there would have been better ways."

Syaoran knew that Meiling was a little better than he was at martial arts and sword fighting because she never had to learn any magic. Fighting her was extremely dangerous and suicidal, not to mention stupid. Trying to catch his breath, Syaoran went to get a glass of water. This wasn't how he had expected his night to turn out. Looking at the window he saw that it was still very late.

"It's nice to see that you still are good with that thing," Meiling answered, picking up the scabbard then placing the sword back. "I hate when we have our training lessons, it usually means one of us has to lose."

As Syaoran starting drinking the glass of water, he saw that the bag of cookies that he had placed on the table the other night had been knocked onto the ground. It must have fallen there sometime earlier when he hadn't been looking. Syaoran picked up the gift that Sakura had given him and he wondered why he hadn't been able to get a chance to try any of it yet.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" Meiling asked, looking interestingly at the bag he was holding.

"Probably. Can you wake me up in two hours?" Syaoran asked, putting the bag of cookies into a drawer in the living room for safekeeping.

Meiling nodded and walked back to her bags that were by the door, beginning to unpack her things.

Syaoran was really tried and he was asleep before he knew it. While asleep Syaoran thought he had a dream about something. When he finally woke up the next morning, his back was hurting.. Sitting up he saw that Meiling was busy doing something.

"What... what are you doing?"

Meiling was at the kitchen and had started taking out a few pans and various cooking utensils.

"What does it look like? I'm making breakfast!" Meiling explained, taking out a spatula and looking like she knew how to use it. "You need think about getting a new couch. That thing is really uncomfortable!"

"Meiling..." Syaoran started, not believing what she was doing. "You don't need to do anything like this okay? It's way too early, I don't even think any of my friends are up yet!"

Almost as though to mock his choice of words, the doorbell rang. Syaoran stared Meiling, trying to see if she had been hiding the fact that someone else was dropping by, but she acted like she didn't know anything. While thinking about who could possibly be seeing him at such an early hour, he went to open the door. The girl standing there turned out to be the last person he had been expecting.

"Hey Li-kun," Sakura smiled, carrying Kero in her arms. "I'm sorry about being here so early, but something has come up. I wanted to catch you before you left for school."

"Sakura, did something happen?"

"No... no nothing like that! I... I was wondering if you could not go to school today, and help me try to find the person that has been bothering us. Kero-chan thought this was something that needed to be done."

Syaoran glazed at Sakura and realized how cute she looked even after waking up. Her emerald colored eyes made her look a little tried and her auburn hair was a little too untidy. Sakura was wearing a pink shirt and skirt.

"That's a good idea," Syaoran commented. "Did you just get up?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry if I'm bothering you."

"Who is that?" Meiling asked, loudly.

"I have a guest," Syaoran muttered, not looking forward to introducing Meiling.

At first Sakura didn't know what to say. There was someone else there with Syaoran! Sakura had no idea why someone would be there so early. A little confused and worried, she tried acting like she didn't mind the fact that they had been interrupted.

"Oh I'm sorry! I... I interrupted something," Sakura muttered, embarrassed.

"Not really," Meiling replied, now standing there at the door. "You must be Kinomoto! I'm glad to finally met you!"

Sakura quickly got her first clear look at the other girl. The girl had long dark hair and was around Syaoran's age. For some reason Sakura thought she had seen the girl from someone else before. It didn't hit her until she thought back to what had happened just a few days back.

"You're Meiling!" Sakura uttered, remembering. "When did you arrive? Are you going to live here now?"

"Last night and no, this is shall we say just a short vacation."

"Sakura, are you sure you want to do this?" Syaoran asked, hoping to get back to why she was there. "This could be dangerous we don't know anything about the person that has been bothering us."

Sakura nodded. Although what Syaoran was saying was true, Sakura wanted to at least find out where their mysterious person was at. A part of Sakura wanted to help him remember who he was just so he would stop trying to harm them.

"Person that's been bothering you?" Meiling asked, a little interested.

"Yeah..." Syaoran commented, walking back to his room to get ready. "I won't take long Sakura. Please come inside."

After Syaoran was gone, Sakura found herself standing there alone with Meiling.

Meiling opened the door completely to let the other girl in. Seeing her face to face was something that Meiling had wanted to do for a long time.

"So how long have you been the Card Captor?"

"A few months. I don't know where I would be without Li-kun."

"You know..." Meiling started, walking around the living room. "I was surprised to find out that Syaoran has found a girl that he likes. It's not everyday that something like this happens."

"Li-kun told you about us?" Sakura uttered, nervously. "What... what did he say about me?"

"He told me that he really you, but..."

"But what?"

There was a long period of silence. Sakura waited for Meiling to tell her what Syaoran didn't like about her, but Syaoran got back before that happened.

.

"I'm ready," Syaoran muttered, seeing that Sakura was not looking at him for some reason. "Is there something wrong, Sakura?"

"No... nothing," Sakura replied, quickly looking up, but her mind still on what Meiling had tried telling her.

"Is it okay if I go with you two? I haven't really taken any kind of tour of this town and would really like to do that today."

Syaoran was about to tell Meiling no, but something stopped him. That wouldn't make him look any good to Sakura. There was nothing he could do if she really wanted to go with them.

"That's fine," Sakura smiled, wondering if she could get another chance to talk to the other girl later that day. "Li-kun?"

"Sure."

"Thanks! I'll get a few of my things!" Meiling uttered, excitedly running back.

Now outside, Sakura saw that it was very cloudy. The three of them walked on the sidewalk.

"I hope Tomoyo can help Mirror-chan get through the day," Sakura whispered, worriedly. "It took a long time for us convince Mirror that she should be going to school and not along with us."

"Is Tomoyo another magician?" Meiling asked, appearing beside them.

"Um... not exactly," Sakura answered, wondering if she should try explain it. "Tomoyo-chan is a friend."

"You told someone else that you have the Clow cards!" Meiling exclaimed, almost making Sakura jump.

Syaoran stared Meiling in astonishment. There was no way he was going to pretend like her outburst had been nothing because nearly everyone there on the street were now staring at the three of them.

"Meiling, could you shout a little louder?" Syaoran muttered, sarcastically. "I don't think those people across the street heard you."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to yell like that."

"Tomoyo-chan won't say anything. In fact she has helped us a bunch of times," Sakura explained.

"You know Syaoran it's amazing what you have to deal with."

After reaching the edge of the street, the three of them decided to split up. They were going to meet each other again later to tell the other group what they found. Sakura with going to go with Kero first while and Syaoran left with Meiling.

"Meiling, I'd appreciate it if you can try to be nicer to Sakura," Syaoran stated, after watching Sakura leave.

"I can't believe you think I would do that!" Meiling replied, not looking at him. "I got over you not too long ago, it's not easy seeing the two of you like this. I... I won't get in way between you two."

"Sakura Kinomoto is great..." Syaoran explained. "Maybe you two will become friends once you get to know her?"

"I don't know about that. Why do you like this girl anyway?" Meiling asked, taking a step back to let someone walk around her. "Have you two kissed?"

"What kind of question is that?" Syaoran muttered, not sure what was making Meiling more interested then usual at his life. "We haven't if you must know."

"Why haven't you?"

"I'm happy with what Sakura and I have right now."

"You mean the act awkwardly toward thing?"

"What? I don't act like that!"

"Syaoran-kun, I really hope you don't mess up what you have with Kinomoto. She seems like a really nice girl even if I don't really like her that much."

"That won't happen When did you turn into such an expert at relationships anyway?"

"Who says I was?" Meiling replied.

"I think we should talk about something else now..."

"Kinomoto seems more like a friend than someone you love."

"What gave you that impression?"

"It was something I noticed when she arrived earlier. If she was really your girlfriend then you wouldn't have wanted us talking to each other."

"I was busy thinking about what to take with me. Just because I let the two of you talk didn't mean anything."

Knowing that he wasn't being entirely honest, Meiling only looked away from him.

"The clan elders are really concerned about you Syaoran. They don't think you should see Sakura."

"I can do whatever I want," Syaoran interrupted, remembering how much he hated those old men that made all the decisions.

"I don't think you and Sakura are really together. In fact you'll have to convince me before I can return back home," Meiling explained. "If I can't be sure that you are telling the truth about liking this girl, then I can't be sure about you telling us that you still need to stay in Tomoeda."

Syaoran was about to say something, but stopped when he saw a little girl that he thought he recognized standing not too far away. The one that he has seen before that had the long reddish hair and wore a purple kimono was staring at him. Rushing forward he turned the corner and stopped just a few inches away from her.

"Who are you? Why do you keep following me?" Syaoran demanded, sensing the little girl wasn't normal at all.

Meiling ran up to him, Syaoran was about to turn to tell her to stop, but when he returned his attention to the girl that he had been interrogating the girl was gone.

"Who were you talking to Syaoran?"

"Didn't you see that girl? She was just standing there."

"What are you talking about? I didn't see anyone," Meiling replied. shaking her head. "I hope you're not going crazy, Syaoran."

While that was possible, Syaoran hoped that it wasn't true. Why was there a girl that only he could see? The girl was around ten. He had remembered saving her from the man in dark robes. She had ran away after that.

"I've seen her a few times now, but no one else that is around me ever notices her. Weird."

"Maybe seeing her means something? There could be a reason for her being around you."

Syaoran thought about that girl that he could see, but Tomoyo and Meiling hadn't been able to. Did the girl have some connection to who they were looking for? The past two times when Syaoran had run into her it had meant that there was something dangerous nearby. Without saying anything, Syaoran began heading back to where he had left Sakura. Syaoran needed to talk to Sakura again to tell her what had happened. Also he needed to see that she was okay and not in trouble.

Suddenly Syaoran began thinking about what Meiling had told him. Did the elders really disapprove of him and Sakura? Looking at the sky, he decided that he didn't care what they thought.

...

****

A/N:

A few important things will be happening in the next two chapters.

Please Review! Tell me what you think of my story. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far!

Sabi2 - Thanks for that information. I fixed the chapter so there should be no missing words.  
SnowNekoGirl aka Yuki Shirogane - I would say Meiling arriving is a good thing. After all she is going to make things more interesting. I'm glad you had a happy new year!  
vi3t-5hadow - Yep, Yue going to do a few major things very soon. Also Yukito is going to finally get to have a few scenes in this story.  
animiegirl02 - thanks!  
cherriblossomxz - Yep it's a little funny. Poor Syaoran.  
cherryblossomchick12 - Sakura is much stronger in this fic then she was in the anime, after all she is a bit older  
giRlDrEaMiNg - Touya will really start noticing that something is going on with Sakura. I can't say if Sakura's family will find out though, because that is a secret  
Yokie - Not exactly. Meiling used to like Syaoran but over the years their relationship has changed into being just friends. Meiling knows how Syaoran feels about her so she isn't trying to get him to love him in this story so she will be trying to find out why Syaoran finds Sakura so interesting.  
kenshinlover2002 - I wouldn't say it was better, but it certainly was less complicated! Yue will have to try to help Sakura even if she isn't truely the Card Mistresses yet. In a way Sakura still hasn't proven herself to him yet.  
Kuro- Ippikiookami21 - Poor Syaoran indeed! But I find it funny that he is surrounded by people so different from him.  
JustWriter2 - I hope that means you liked the chapter  
lightprincess - It wasn't a twist it was more of a plot point that needed to happen, also Meiling just need to appear!  
Armageddon Angel - Thank you  
Jenny - Thanks  
Eminem10 - The black kitten isn't Soapy (or did you mean suppi?) nope. Syaoran is going out with Sakura because he really likes Sakura. Syaoran feelings towards Sakura is going to grow as the story goes on. This story is mainly about him growing as a person because of Sakura.


	34. Purpose part 2

Rewrite  
By: Angel Kamiya  
Chapter 34

Sakura wasn't sure if taking the day off from school had been a good idea. Not only was it very frightening having to check her back every moment because she didn't want anyone she knew catching her, but it was also terrible because she hadn't spent any time with Syaoran like she had planned the other night. She had thought they would be doing more interesting things with Kero besides just looking. For the past hour Sakura had been thinking nonstop about what Meiling had tried to tell her.

"What's wrong, Kero-chan?" Sakura asked, seeing that Kero looked ill in her arms.

"Hungry," Kero sighed, wishing there was something nearby that he could get.

"I'm sorry. I forgot to bring enough money for the two of us to get lunch. I'll make it up to you later. I promise."

They had started searching the town about an hour ago. Unfortunately, they had not been very successful. Besides the fact that they couldn't exactly ask anyone on the street if they had seen the person they were looking for, they had no idea how to find that person. It had felt as though they were going in circles.

Sakura stood there underneath the tree on the sidewalk. Just when she was about to leave again two elementary kids, probably on their way to school, passed by her. They were having a conversation about something.

"I tell you the clock tower is haunted!" the little boy yelled, trying to convince his friend for the hundredth time.

"I can't believe you are still going on about that!" the girl replied, not impressed. "There are no such thing as ghosts."

"Yesterday when I was walking home I felt something really weird while passing by there."

As they soon as they were gone, Sakura felt herself getting excited. Was there something going on there that she should check out? This had her attention.

Sakura headed toward the place that had been mentioned. On the way, the rain lightly began falling again. Sakura hoped that the weather would get better soon while taking out her umbrella. Kero tried to get her to stop and eat somewhere first, but Sakura didn't want to waste any more time.

"Sakura! Wait!"

Sakura felt herself panic when someone nearby called out her name. She didn't know where the person was at which was why she didn't bother hiding. While standing there, she tried to calm down. The young man wore glasses, had light hair and looked to be a little sleepy.

"Yukito-san! Wha... what are you doing here?" she questioned, trying to not look as though she was cutting class for that day. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I need to get a few things from the store. Apparently I have been doing nothing but sleeping for the past few days," Yukito yawned, rubbing his head. "Aren't you supposed to be at school right now?"

"Um... I..." Sakura started, not believing how much trouble she was going to be later that day.

Yukito saw that Sakura was having trouble speaking. It occurred to him that she was probably not going to class that day. Although he didn't really approve of Sakura doing anything like that, he didn't think that she would do that if she didn't have a good reason.

"Did something important come up?"

Sakura quickly nodded, wishing that she could tell him everything.

"Please don't say anything to Touya about this," Sakura begged.

"I suppose I should, but I won't. Just don't do anything like this again okay?"

"Right. I won't," Sakura answered, a little relieved. "So did you talk to Touya today? He has really been worried about you."

"I called him. He told me that he was going to kill me for not letting him know that I was at home sleeping the entire time he was going around town posting fliers. Of course he was joking. At least I hope so."

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. At times like that she wished that she could kick Touya for being so rude. Yukito was a close friend that she had grown to know over the years and she liked being around him around more than her brother. Unfortunately she hadn't gotten much time to talk to him because of the Clow cards and Syaoran arriving in Tomoeda.

"Touya!" Sakura muttered, getting mad. "I can't believe him..."

"Sakura, I'd been meaning to ask you about what happened the other night when I first woke up."

"What?"

"That talking teddy bear was really neat and I was wondering if you can tell me where you got it? It might make an interesting gift for one for my grandparents."

All of a suddenly Sakura couldn't move. What had happened last night was something that she had hoped Yukito had forgotten the moment he had gotten to bed! It would be incredibly hard to explain the fact that Kero was alive and knew magic to Yukito. Yukito knew something might have been going on with her!

"I... um... I don't think that's possible," Sakura uttered, holding Kero tightly in her arms. "Kero-chan is one of a kind and I'm not sure there is anymore out there like him!"

"That's too bad," Yukito responded, looking disappointed.

After saying goodbye, Sakura stood there watching Yukito as he left. Turning around she continued her walk toward the clock tower. It didn't take long until they reached their destination. Along the way Sakura had to be extra careful about not being seen by anyone that could have recognized her.

Finally reaching the clock tower Sakura stopped and looked up at the bell.

"It's him he is here," Kero muttered.

"What? Really?" Sakura asked, a little afraid.

"You should go somewhere else, Sakura-chan."

"Why? Don't you need me to-"

Kero quickly flew out of her arms to look directly at her. It was at times like this that he really wished that Sakura would do as he had told her. Although he admired the fact that she usually went and did things her way, it didn't look like that would be the best course of action this time.

"I'm serious!" Kero interrupted, glaring at her. "Spend the day with Li or something. I'll try to get Yue."

Sakura wanted to argue with him, but stopped when she realized she couldn't change his mind. After that Sakura let him go, she stood there for a while. There something inside her that told her to go, to find out what was going on.

Slowly walking forward to the clock tower after making sure that Kero was really gone.. Inside she was glad to finally be out of the rain. As she made her way up the stairs, she stopped near the top. There was someone sitting there. The young man was dressed in dark colors and didn't seem to notice her. It was person she had been searching for all day.

"Hello. I... I wanted to talk to you," Sakura muttered, in a faint voice.

"Leave," he answered, not looking up at her.

Sakura took a step back, a little startled at how quickly he had responded to her, but she didn't run. It was really dark there as though the light from outside was being blocked.

"Is there anything I can say to get you to stop what you have been doing?" Sakura asked.

"Am I doing the right thing?"

The man slowly got up and turned away from Sakura to look outside.

"Please... please don't go! I was thinking that maybe we could help you."

"Why would you want to help me?"

"Yue-san told me that Clow Reed helped your master create you. If he did then I know that you aren't a bad person," Sakura explained, not afraid of being there anymore. "The Clow cards, Kero-chan and Yue-san are good. I know you did some bad things, but I don't think you meant to do them."

"What I are you going to do with the Clow cards?"

Sakura recalled what this person had told Tomoyo when he had temporary taken her. The Clow cards were dangerous? There was something wrong with Syaoran and her holding onto them. It didn't make sense but Sakura wanted to learn exactly what he had meant

"I... I can't let you have them!" Sakura yelled, making him understand that she was serious. "I promised Kero-chan that I would take care of them. Maybe if we work together we can help you remember who you are and why you're here?"

"I would like to know why," he answered, turning back to look at her.

"I can't imagine what it must be like. Not knowing anything about your past," Sakura murmured. "Please, let us help you."

Taking a deep breath, Sakura slowly took a few steps forward and held out her hand.

The man stared at her, not saying anything. Now close, Sakura was a little taken back by how he looked. His black robes was decorated with red sword shaped designs and he had pale skin and dark hair. Turning toward her he narrowed his eyes.

Sakura gasped, feeling something strange. There was a cold gust of wind as something flew into the clock tower. Yue had arrived. Without a word he flew at the person that Sakura had been talking to.

Sakura quickly took out her Sealing Rod, but before she knew what was happening she had taken too many steps back, and was falling. From out of no where Sakura was caught by a strong wind before she had hit the ground. Lightly placing her feet on the ground, she saw Syaoran standing there. He had saved her with his magic.

"You alright?" Syaoran asked, running up to her while holding onto a sword.

"We have to stop Yue-san! This wasn't how it was supposed to go."

Looking at Syaoran, she was horrified at what had just happened. Sakura tried getting out another Clow card, but she knew she wouldn't be able to get back in time. Suddenly Syaoran tackled her to the ground, the both of them getting out of the way of the falling rubble.

"Has Yue gone crazy?" Meiling cried, running up to them. "You two almost got killed because of him!"

Sakura, too confused to think clearly at first, felt herself blushing when she realized that Syaoran was lying on her. Sakura tried to get free but something was wrong. He wasn't moving. Sakura slowly got up and saw that his eyes were still closed.

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura cried out, not knowing what to do.

"Get out of the way, Kinomoto!" Meiling yelled, rushing up to Syaoran. "Syaoran needs help right now and I don't need you in the way!"

Meiling ripped away Syaoran's sleeve and quickly got to work tending to the bleeding injury on his head.

Sakura stood there, not knowing what to do. If only she had not gone up the clock tower as Kero had told her, none of this would have happened. There was another loud crashing sound as a fight in the background continued. Sakura didn't want to leave Syaoran, but she had to stop what was going on.

Flying up Sakura finally stopped right between Yue and the person he had been fighting with.

"Yue-san! STOP! STOP!" Sakura held out her arms to her side.

"Move away," Yue muttered, floating there.

"No, I won't. We were talking and you attacked for no reason!" Sakura yelled, trying to remember what had happened. "I order you to stop!"

"I don't have to listen to you."

"How dare you do this! I was finally getting to know him when you came out of no where and attacked. You're the reason Syaoran-kun is now hurt!"

Kero suddenly flew up to Sakura's side.

"Yue, I can't believe you endangered Sakura like this!" Kero roared, furiously. "Don't you care about anyone besides yourself?"

Yue finally backed away.

Sakura quickly turned around and saw that the man in dark that she had been speaking to was now gone. Sakura flew back to where Meiling and Syaoran was, seeing that Meiling was done with whatever she was doing. The rain had stopped as well.

"Syaoran hit his head pretty bad," Meiling explained. "I tried the best I could to tend to his injury."

"Meiling-chan is there anything I can do?" Sakura asked, wishing that she had never asked Syaoran to go with her that day.

"I doubt it, unless of course you know some healing spells."

"Yue does!" Kero interrupted.

Yue walked up to where they were at and stopped to stare at Sakura.

"Do you want to save him?" Yue asked.

Sakura was still mad at what Yue which was why she hadn't been prepared for his question. There was no way she was not going to help Syaoran. If his life was in danger then she would have done anything necessary to see that he would get better.

"Of course but... I don't-"

"Give me you hand."

"What?"

Yue remembered how furious he had been when had heard from Kero that he had been put under a sleeping spell. Someone had tried to hurt him and he had been so angry that he had attacked. Now someone was hurt and it had been his fault.

"All my magic hasn't returned yet, so I can't help him. If I borrow some of your magic I can," Yue explained.

Sakura looked down at Syaoran and saw how peaceful he seemed.

"I'm sorry you got hurt because of me, Syaoran-kun."

Sakura took Yue's hand and she blacked out when all of her energy left her. Kero managed to grab a hold of Sakura before she hit the ground.

...

****

A/N:

The next chapter is mainly about Sakura and Syaoran but Yue will also play a very major part too. Please Review! Tell me what you think of my story. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far!

Sabi2 - Thank you, I know the feeling about the morning thing.  
lightprincess - I've been wanting to write sword fight for a long time now...  
cherryblossomchick12 - Thanks  
Ayjah - Meiling will only play a small part in this story  
Yokie - Sakura will try to find out what Meiling tried to tell her  
SnowNekoGirl aka Yuki Shirogane - Sakura wasn't ready to do anything like that yet  
kenshinlover2002 - Sakura should find out very soon  
giRlDrEaMiNg - Thanks  
CherryFreakyFunK - Thank you  
JustWriter2 - Thank you  
Armageddon Angel - Sakura will definitely be trying to find out more about Eriol  
Eminem10 - The kitty is here for a reason yes  
Kuro- Ippikiookami21 - I tried making Meiling a little more grown up


	35. Purpose part 3

Rewrite  
By: Angel Kamiya  
Chapter 35

Mirror had been waiting for hours now, thinking about why Sakura had been so late in getting back. Whenever the card mistress had to leave to go somewhere, Mirror would be that way. Today had been especially hectic since she had spent the entire day at school! This was something she hadn't been very enthusiastic about. It had been hard for her even with Tomoyo helping her. Mirror still hadn't gotten over the fact that she had mistaken Rika for Chiharu which made everyone sitting by her at the time look at her as though she had been a little crazy. Fortunately, outside of that incident things didn't go too badly and she had came back home with the homework that Sakura was suppose to do for that day.

When Mirror finished eating dinner at the table, she got up and put her plate in the sink. Mirror was about to leave when she realized Touya was giving her a funny look.

"What is it, Touya?"

"You have dish duty."

Mirror made a face but started picking up all the plates on the table. While walking to the sink, she accidentally tripped and crashed onto the floor, the plates still in her hands.

"What is with you? You've been more clumsy than normal," Touya sighed.

"It's nothing. I didn't break anything," Mirror answered, getting up and starting to wash the dishes.

"This doesn't have anything to do with Li Syaoran right?"

Mirror stopped what she was doing. The subject of Syaoran was something she wasn't good at talking about. They had really only met once before and after that incident she had decided that she really liked him. Most of the things she learned about him had come from Sakura during their conversations.

"What makes you think that?" Mirror asked.

"Just a feeling. What do you see in him anyway?"

Trying to remember what she had thought that time when she had talked to the boy, Mirror couldn't find the right words at first. A normal girl that went to school with Syaoran would have found him hard to talk about. It was impossible for Mirror to do that because she only been around him for a few minutes..

"Uh... I think there are lots of great things about Syaoran. Syaoran is nice, smart, and a _great_ kisser."

"WHAT? YOU TWO-"

"I was kidding about that last part!" Mirror giggled, not believing how easy it was to get under Touya's skin. Although she thought that Touya was a good person, at times he was too protective of Sakura.

"Don't do that again," Touya muttered, looking annoyed. "Some advice from me, if that guy tries to kiss you, tell him that you don't think that would be a good idea."

"You... you don't want Sak... um... me to kiss Syaoran?"

"I'm just looking out for you, squirt."

As Mirror finished up washing the dishes, she quickly picked up a wash cloth to dry her hands. Looking at Touya she was a little amazed that he didn't seem to be joking, but was actually serious. Syaoran had been really nice to her that time when they had met and Mirror didn't think there was anyone better that Sakura could end up with. If Touya didn't like someone as nice as Syaoran, she didn't want think about what Touya would do if Sakura suddenly started dating a guy that was a member of a gang.

Mirror went up the stairs and finally arrived in her room. Turning around she saw Kero floating there.

"Keroberos! You're back!"

Kero fell to the floor as though he was sick.

"So hungry..." he murmured, looking like he hadn't eaten anything for hours.

Mirror quickly took out the candy bar that she had snuck up to Sakura's room just in case something like this would happen. The moment she took it out, Kero had quickly grabbed it away from her like how a shark would go after bloody meat. While he was eating, Mirror only stared at him, not daring to say a word because she was scared that he would choke or something. After a few minutes Kero finally started talking again.

"Thank you so much! I seriously thought I was dying..."

"Why isn't Sakura-chan back yet?" Mirror asked, concerned.

Kero stopped what he was doing, so he could look up at her.

"Sakura is okay and is just getting some much needed rest right now at Tomoyo's place. These past two days she has really been using lots of magic and she needs rest."

"Did something happen today? Did you manage to find... find him?"

Kero told her exactly what had happened, how Sakura had gotten really close to the person that was a danger to the rest of the Clow cards. Yue had accidentally gotten Syaoran hurt and in the process needed Sakura's magic to help the young descendent of Clow Reed. As Mirror sat there listening to everything that had gone on, she found herself starting to really admire Syaoran for his bravery. Mirror never doubted that Syaoran was the right person for Sakura, but it made her sad that there was no one that looked out for her like that.

There was a sound that came from the window. Mirror gasped and quickly rose to her feet, wondering who it was that could be visiting. The boy made his way inside and fell forward, crashing onto the ground inside the room.

"Li?" Kero uttered, startled. "What... what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see if Sakura had gotten better or not," Syaoran explained, seeing the girl that was standing by the door.

"Hello," Mirror smiled, happy to see Syaoran again.

Syaoran went forward and hugged the girl very tightly. After waking up, he had thought of nothing but Sakura. Meiling had been furious at him for getting up when he probably should have been sleeping. Syaoran had been worried that Meiling would knock him out just prevent him from leaving apartment! Syaoran was in no condition to fight anyone let anyone Meiling, but in the end he somehow managed to convince her to let him go see Sakura.

"Sakura! I'm so sorry for not getting there sooner!"

"Um... Syaoran..." Mirror muttered, not knowing how to react.

"Li? That... that's not Sakura," Kero explained, raising an eyebrow.

"Wha.. What?" Syaoran exclaimed, quickly letting go of the girl. "Oh! I didn't notice! I... I just woke up not too long ago!"

Syaoran didn't believe what he had just done. If Kero hadn't been there he might have kissed someone that wasn't Sakura! Syaoran wanted to kick himself for not figuring out that it had been Mirror. Looking at Mirror he felt his face turning red. Mirror was acting like she hadn't understood why he had hugged her.

"Hmmmm... I wonder what Sakura would say if she found out the guy she was seeing was hugging other girls," Kero muttered, rolling his eyes.

"I wasn't-"

"I was joking," Kero smiled, flying over to the bed. "We should really get down the business."

"What did you want to talk about? Is it the guy that has been trying to harm the Clow cards?" Syaoran asked.

Kero wanted Syaoran to stop talking. While that man dressed in dark was a problem, they had other problems just as important that needed to be dealt with. Problems that were very close to them.

"Not exactly, I wanted to talk about Yue."

"Problem?" Mirror responded.

"Yue isn't telling us something. Yue told me that he has met the man that has been causing us trouble, but so far he has only told me what I needed to know. I'm afraid that Yue hasn't told us everything he knows. The guy has never really been the one to tell me any of his plans," Kero explained.

"Why would he do something like that? Syaoran questioned.

"Yue thinks he can deal with this problem by himself. There is really no one that can order him around right now."

It suddenly hit Syaoran how unbelievable their conversation was. Yue was disobeying Sakura? This seemed very unreal to him because Sakura was supposed to the mistress of the Clow cards. Yue was supposed to serve Sakura like he had served Clow Reed.

"I don't understand," Syaoran interrupted, confused. "Isn't Yue supposed to follow Sakura?"

"Sakura hasn't defeated Yue yet. As far as he is concerned the Clow cards have no master right now."

"I don't believe him."

"Which is why I wanted to talk you Mirror. There is something I need you to do," Kero started.

"Keroberos, I don't think I can-"

"I know you can do this Mirror. We need you to try to convince Yue to tell us everything he knows about that guy in black. Since you're a Clow card he might actually talk to you."

Mirror couldn't believe what Keroberos was asking her to do! They had talked to each other many times now over the years, but this wasn't the case for Yue. Yue was sort of a mystery to all the Clow cards. He was didn't really talk to any of them, but he was always looking after them. The only one that Yue had a close relationship with was Master Clow. Mirror thought that Yue looked up to Master Clow like a father.

"I'll try," Mirror muttered.

"Thank you."

Watching the two of them talk, Syaoran was reminded of something that he had wanted to discuss with Kero for a while now. It wasn't big deal, but he needed to do it anyway. Syaoran knew that Meiling wouldn't be able to help and he would probably end up scaring Sakura. He needed to talk to someone about who he had been seeing.

"Keroberos, there is something I need to speak to you about," Syaoran said.

"What?"

"I think Sakura might be in danger. The past few days I've constantly been seeing a little girl wherever I look. No one else has been able to see her."

"Why would Sakura-chan be in danger because of that?" Mirror asked, confused.

"Li thinks the girl might be some kind of bad omen. They are sort of spirits that appear to people that can use magic. They warn those people that someone bad will happen in the future," Kero explained.

"Yeah, I'm probably wrong on this but I have to make sure. Keroberos, do you think you can look at a few books with me tomorrow?"

"No problem. But can you do me a favor, Li? Don't tell Sakura about what you think might be happening yet. I don't want you to scare her telling by her what may or may not happen in the future," Kero commented.

Syaoran nodded.

Mirror looked at the clock and saw that it was really getting late. Walking to the bed she picked up an extra sweater and put it on in case Touya checked up on her later to tell her to keep herself warm.

"Syaoran-kun, do you want something to drink?" Mirror asked.

"No, I'm okay. I better get leaving."

Syaoran turned around to leave. Before he was at the window someone called out to him.

"Wait!" Mirror yelled, running up to where he was at.

"Did you want to talk about something?"

Mirror quickly kissed him lightly on the cheek.

Unable to reply intelligently, he only nodded. Syaoran hoped that this girl would not do anything like that in the future ever again. Syaoran tried to act like a friend had kissed him instead of a girl that looked like Sakura. It was so confusing.

"Thanks for helping Sakura today," Mirror smiled.

"You're welcome. Bye you two."

Syaoran walked home after leaving Sakura's room. It was very cold on the way back, but he didn't notice since his mind was on Sakura. He was thinking about the quick kiss that Mirror had given him. For just a moment he had thought that it was Sakura who had been kissing him, and for that moment it had been pleasant.

...

****

A/N:

Please Review! Tell me what you think of my story. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far!

BlueMeteorGirl - Thank you, I will  
Kuro- Ippikiookami21 - Sakura really seems to be too kind at times  
Ayjah - Thanks, not much action in this chapter but I love writing character chapters like this  
lightprincess - Yue did, the big problem is just that he isn't helping enough  
Yokie - Thanks  
cherryblossomchick12 - I hope you found Syaoran's reaction interesing  
Eminem10 - Syaoran is okay if a bit confused  
kenshinlover2002 - I will, the next few chapters are actually about that  
Sabi2 - Thank you  
Armageddon Angel - There are a few movie mentions coming up but Sakura won't really be dealing with characters from them  
JustWriter2 - Thanks...


	36. Understanding part 1

Rewrite  
By: Angel Kamiya  
Chapter 36

_Hong Kong, China_

Yelan Li looked through the cards of fortune. They were the same cards that her son had used when he first accidentally discovered that a new Card Captor had appeared. They were for seeing how the future might turn out. It wasn't unusual for common magicians to take hours or days until he or she could finally see anything with them. But Yelan wasn't just a common magician, so she could use them well. What she found interesting was that Card Captor had a natural gift at seeing into the future without help. When the phone first rang, Yelan hadn't wanted to get it because the cards still hadn't told her what she really needed to know yet. The phone rang again making her stop what she was doing.

Yelan picked up the phone.

"Aunty, it's me." Meiling still hadn't gotten used to talking with the older woman over the phone.

"You interrupted me while I was doing a reading."

For a long moment Meiling didn't respond.

"I'm very sorry. But I there was something I had talk to you about."

"What would that be?"

"I don't think we should be doing this. If Syaoran finds out that we are-"

Yelan was starting to wish that she had sent someone else, a person that had no feelings about Syaoran, to stay with her son instead of Meiling. That person would have been able to focus completely on the task that that had been given to them. Meiling followed orders well, but the girl had what could be considered a soft spot for Syaoran. They had spent most of their childhoods together and Meiling looked after him just as much as he looked after her.

"What we are doing is for the best," Yelan interrupted, getting a little impatient with Meiling. "My son will want to get back home soon after all this is over."

"Okay, again I'm sorry I interrupted your reading."

Yelan hung up and looked back at the fortune cards on the table. Meiling was right. If Syaoran found out what was going on then he would not be happy. However, she knew that it didn't matter what he thought about the clan after all this was over. About a week back she had seen a rather disturbing future about her son, a future where he wasn't a part of the clan anymore. No matter what, she was going to make sure that Syaoran returned to Hong Kong soon even if it involved her doing things that might make him resent her later on.

There was a knock at the door. Yelan went to welcome her guest.

...

_Tomoeda, Japan_

Back in Tomoeda, a girl was waking up from a quick nap. At frist Sakura thought that she was still in bed, but she slowly started to realize that she was actually in school! Tomoyo had hit Sakura on the arm, which had finally woken her up. Her friend had quickly dropped her hand and pretended that she hadn't woken up Sakura.

"Kinomoto, I didn't know my lectures bored you that much," Kaho commented, standing over Sakura.

"Hoeee! It... It won't happen again! I was busy with Syaoran yesterday and-" Sakura immediately stopped when she realized what she had announced out loud to the entire class.

Several people began whispering to each other after hearing this new piece of information. Sakura felt the urge to place her head onto the table, cover her face, and die of embarrassment. The last thing she had wanted to do was tell the entire class about her and Syaoran!

"No harm done," Kaho interrupted, remembering her role as the teacher. "But you might want to get more sleep from now on."

"I will!"

As the teacher headed back to the front of the class, Sakura quickly turned back to glance at Syaoran. He had done exactly what she had thought about doing, putting his head onto the table and arm over face so no one could see him. Sakura hoped that he wasn't angry at her. At times like this, she really wished that she wasn't the Card captor. If she was normal she might have actually been able to get some sleep at night.

When the bell finally rang, Sakura was the first one out. She hoped that Syaoran wouldn't yell at her about what had happened.

"Well, that was certainly exciting," Tomoyo muttered, acting like she had really wanted to talk to her friend about what had gone on in class.

"I was stupid," Sakura sighed, wishing that she hadn't fallen asleep in class that day.

"At least everyone will know that both you and Li-kun are taken."

They stopped when they caught a glimpse of Syaoran waiting outside of the school by the front gate. It looked as though he was staying behind for some reason. That made Sakura really think about what was going on. Syaoran had told them that he was going to be busy that day when they had arrived to school and Sakura wondered if it had anything to do with that.

"Tomoyo-chan, do you think he is mad at me?"

"Why would he be mad?"

"I'm pretty sure that wasn't how he wanted everyone in our homeroom to find out about us."

"They were probably surprised to hear that you two might be seeing each."

Sakura knew that at least that one good thing had come from her outburst in class. They woudn't need to hide what was going with her and Syaoran from now on. Touya had found out about them already, so it really didn't matter if the news about her and Syaoran got out. In fact Sakura was looking forward to been seen as the girl that Syaoran was interested in.

"Maybe I should stay out of his way for today?"

"Oh, don't be silly! I can't believe that you actually think he would be mad at you!" Tomoyo exclaimed, walked up to Syaoran who was now talking to their math teacher. "Hey Li! What are you doing?"

Syaoran dropped the book that he was holding. Tomoyo reached forward to help him pick it up. While in her hand, she noticed that the book was very old. It probably had something to do with magic.

"Nothing important," Syaoran muttered, quickly taking the book away from her.

"Li was just telling me about why he wasn't able to make it to school yesterday," Kaho explained, while looking at her students.

"I had been meaning to ask him about that myself," Tomoyo started, curious at what kind of excuse the boy had given to the young woman.

"I talked to my mother yesterday and she wants me to return home."

The moment Syaoran finished talking, Sakura froze. What Syaoran had just told her was one of the things she had never wanted to hear. Ever since they had first met, Sakura knew that Syaoran would have to leave one day, but she had never thought it would be so soon! As Sakura started hearing the sounds around her again she finally spoke.

"WHAT?" Sakura shouted, feeling like someone had hit her very hard on the stomach. "Why? Did something happen? It wasn't something you could discuss with her over the phone?"

"Tomoeda is still my home. It's not like I'm going to be gone for long. I will just be away for a day or two."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Sakura murmured, trying very hard not to let him see how much this was hurting her.

"I didn't think I needed to."

Sakura couldn't believe what Syaoran was actually telling her! It wouldn't take her that long to get over the fact that he was going to be leaving for a while, but he had decided not to tell her something that important. It wasn't like Syaoran to act this way.

"I can't believe you would not tell me something like this!"

"Look I'm sorry if I sort of sprang this on you, Sakura. I-"

"I really can't talk to you about this right now! I have practice!"

Before Syaoran could say another word, Sakura was running away from him.

Kaho felt like she had just seen something that she shouldn't have. Not saying anything, she turned to head back to the school leaving Syaoran and Tomoyo there alone. There were still many things she would need to do.

"You really need to work on your conversation skills." Tomoyo sighed, hitting Syaoran in the shoulder.

"Sakura is mad at me," Syaoran whispered.

"She is shocked that you wouldn't tell her something like this! What were you thinking anyway?"

"What was I supposed to do? Take Sakura with me?"

Tomoyo wondered if that might be a good idea. The more time that they spent together, the more they would get to know each other. But than again at times like this after a disagreement it might have been more practical to spend some time apart. Tomoyo hoped that they could get over their first disagreement soon.

"The two you you stuck on an airplane together would be cute," Tomoyo started, changing her mind in midsentence. "But what you really need to do is apologize to her."

"Oh..."

"What's up with your mother wanting you back so soon? Aren't you doing more good here anyway?"

"Something important has come up."

As Syaoran stood there with Tomoyo, he started thinking about what he was going to tell Sakura. Would it make her feel better if he stayed? What was so important that mother needed him to go back home? It was odd that she would ask him to do something like this just when Sakura needed him the most. Syaoran wondered if he could get Sakura to understand what he was doing. After talking it over with Tomoyo about what he should do, he headed to field where he waited for Sakura to finish with cheerleading, so he could talk to her again.

...

After Mirror pushed the button for the door bell, she stood there and waited for Yukito to answer. She had left before Sakura had gotten back from school because she thought that would be the best time to talk to Yue. Not only was it easier not to run into each other, but Mirror was certain that she could finish what Kero had ask her to do before Sakura returned home.

"Yue! I need to speak with you!"

The door open and Yue was standing there instead of Yukito.

"What do you want Clow card?" Yue asked, coldly.

"I needed to speak with you." Mirror explained, nervously.

Yue thought it was strange how a Clow card was talking to him. It looked like Kero or Sakura had sent her there for some reason. At first Yue wanted to close the door and transform back into Yukito, but he realized that it would be better to find out what she wanted first. Yue didn't know exactly how to react to the girl standing there.

"Is this about that girl you consider the card mistresses?" Yue asked.

"What's your problem with Sakura-chan?"

"Sakura Kinomoto discovered the Clow book by accident. Before she encountered the Clow cards she couldn't use magic."

While all those things that Yue had mentioned were true, Mirror didn't think it mattered how Sakura first came upon the Clow cards. Over the past months she had constantly proved to be a very capable girl that could look after them without too much trouble. Not only did Sakura care about what happened to them, she often put her life in jeopardy to seal each and every Clow card. Mirror remembered all the trouble that she had caused before Sakura captured her and immediately began regretting causing so much trouble for her friend. When a Clow card didn't have a master they usually ended up causing trouble.

"You don't think she is worthy of being the Mistress of the Clow cards?"

"No."

"You don't know her like I do."

Yue stared at Mirror, but didn't say anything for a while. He certainly didn't know what kind of person Sakura Kinomoto was, but he wasn't sure he wanted to find out. Clow Reed was someone that would never be replaced. It was cruel how he had left just when things had started to be good. For some reason, Clow had died when he could have used his magic to live for many more years.

"I won't ask again. Why are you here?"

"I-"

"Did you want something from me?"

It took a long time before Mirror could finally get the words out of her mouth. At times like this she didn't think hiding why she was there was going to do anyone any good. Mirror really wished that either Sakura or Syaoran had been there with her since she had never been good at talking to the card guardian.

"I wanted to ask you about the man in black has been causing us trouble. I don't think you are telling us all-"

"Did Keroberos send you?" he interrupted.

"What does that have anything to do with this? We need your help, Yue!"

"Leave."

"Yue, please listen to-"

"Leave," Yue repeated, crossing his arms.

Mirror took a few steps back afraid of what he would do. Before she could say anything else the door had closed. On the way back, Mirror thought about what she was going to say to Kero. Not only had she completely failed the task that he had given her, she hadn't found out why Yue was acting that way towards them. There wasn't anything she could do.

After getting back to Sakura's home, Mirror sat there at the bottom of the stairs for a very long time. She couldn't help but want to cry at not being able to help Sakura. It wasn't fair.

"How was your day squirt?"

"Touya?" Mirror uttered, quickly wiping the tears away. "Are you busy?"

"Not really."

Mirror quickly got up and tried to act like nothing was bothering her. Having Touya start asking her what was going on was the last thing she had wanted to happen. She suddenly realized that he could actually help her with her problem. Maybe he could convince Yue to change his mind about not helping them? First she would have to tell him that Yukito and Yue were the same...

"I was wondering if you would talk to someone for me?"

Mirror didn't tell him where they were going, but that didn't matter because they reached Yukito's place very quickly. They waited until Yukito answered the door. Mirror was about to say something when Touya went inside by himself, alarming her with his actions.

"Wait outside," Touya ordered.

Mirror looked at him and was very confused at why he was acting that way. Trusting him she walked back outside as the door was closed. Whatever he was going to do she would find out later. Standing there Mirror started thinking about where Sakura was doing at that moment.

"What's up, Touya? Why didn't you call me when-" Yukio started.

"Yue, I need to speak with you."

Two rather large wings appeared and Yue was now standing there instead of Yukito.

"How do you know Yukito had another form?" Yue asked, calmly.

"I've always known that Yukito has had another form ever since first meeting him," Touya explained, seeing Yue for the first time. "I overhead my sister saying your name one day when I was outside her room."

Without warning Touya punched Yue in the face. Completely unprepared for the attack, it sent the card guardian stumbling back a few steps. In an instant Yue was up again and flying forward, stopping just mere inches away from Touya.

"Why did you hit me?" Yue uttered, narrowing his eyes.

"I'm here to talk to you about Sakura and I want to know why you've been putting her in danger."

...

**A/N: Please Review! Tell me what you think of my story. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far!**

**The next chapter will mainly be about what Syaoran will do about Sakura, and will cover a bit about what Yue's plans have been…**

**Aishite'ruAnimelDreams - Thanks**

**SnowNekoGirl - I'm sure Tomoyo can't wait either : D**

**cherryblossomchick12 - One of the reasons that Syaoran and Kero really work well together since Kero knows that Syaoran can look after Sakura**

**Armageddon Angel - Yes... which should be addressed soon. Touya knows something is going on though.**

**Ashieyu-san - Syaoran sure has bad luck doesn't he?**

**Anime Flower - At least Sakura didn't see what happened, I doubt she would have found it funny when it was really harmless**

**Ayjah - Oh that will definitely be dealt with in the upcoming chapters**

**BlueMeteorGirl - Sakura was out like a light in the last chapter, but she gets lots of things to do in the next few chapters**

**Yokie - Mirror has a crush? Maybe but I think she was more confused at what had happened**

**kenshinlover2002 - I thought everyone like Syaoran... seriously Mirror has only had a few people that have treated her well enough for her to consider a friend. They were Clow Reed, Sakura and Syaoran.**

**Sakura Kamiya101 - You will find out more in the next chapter**

**lightprincess - Poor Syaoran...**

**Kuro- Ippikiookami21 - Thanks, I corrected it**

**JustWriter2 - Yes I am**

**PrincessKC57 - Thank you...**


	37. Understanding part 2

Rewrite  
By: Angel Kamiya  
Chapter 37

Yue stared at Touya, trying to process what had just happened. The young man standing across from him had just punched him! While the card guardian had been in many fights before, this was the first time he had been uncertain about how to respond. Lightly rubbing his jaw, Yue wondered if there were any other humans out there as unpredictable as Touya and whether he would hit him again if Yue didn't start explaining himself.

"I wasn't trying to put her in danger," Yue explained, turning to look away from Touya. "Perhaps you should think about what you are doing when you are around me next time?"

"Not telling Sakura everything you know is putting her in danger! That girl waiting outside told me that Yukito was keeping something from her. I knew that Yukito would never act that way, so she was talking about you."

"Yukito talks too much," Yue mumbled.

For just a moment Touya seriously considered punching Yue again for insulting Yukito.

"I don't think this is the time for keeping Sakura in the dark!"

"Yukito's in the dark as well. Why haven't you told him that he had another personality that he doesn't know about?"

That sudden question was something that Touya hadn't been prepared for. It had never occurred to him to talk to Yukito about his other self.

"That's different."

"No, it isn't. You keep things from him because in the end you think it would do more good," Yue answered, now walking around Touya. "I hope you realize your sister will be in more danger if I tell her everything I know."

"You have been watching over house these past few nights haven't you?"

Yue didn't want to admit that he had been watching over Sakura after being awakened. Whenever she went to sleep, she would be in danger because Keroberos could not transform back to his true form. When he had heard about what happened to Keroberos, Yue had been very concerned.

"I've been waiting him to return. It'll only be a matter of time," Yue explained. "The person that is putting her in danger hadn't always been this way. We were close friends once."

What Yue was telling him was very interesting. Yue appeared to feel bad about keeping things from Sakura. For the first time since arriving, Touya realized that Yue hadn't gotten angry when he had hit him unexpectedly. Yue had decided that talking had been more important than action.

"I hope you realize you can't do this alone. You'll need Sakura's help."

"I don't think it will matter if I tell her what I know or not. What can she do?" Yue questioned.

"Sakura's quite a capable girl. You'd be surprised."

Mirror sat there outside as she waited for the two people inside Yukito's house to finish speaking with each other. It had been several minutes already, but she dared not knock on the door since Touya had been so confident about what he was going to do would work. Looking around Mirror found herself thinking about what she would have done had she not run into Touya that day. Would she have gone back and told Keroberos that she had failed?

The front door opened and Touya walked out alone. Mirror quickly got up and saw that he seemed to be a little troubled about something. Whatever he had planned hadn't gone exactly as he had expected.

"Touya, what did he say?"

"He'll talk to you," Touya answered.

"Really? I can't believe it!" Mirror cried out, excitedly. "I can't believe you actually got through to him! Is there anything I can do to-"

"Do me one favor," Touya interrupted, looking concerned. "Don't tell Sakura that I helped you. I don't want any credit. I think it's better that she doesn't realize that I know that she can do magic."

Mirror couldn't speak for a long time. Touya knew that she wasn't really Sakura? This was very surprising for the Clow card.

"Okay."

Mirror wanted to jump and hug Touya like how Syaoran had done the other night, but she didn't after remembering how Keroberos had told not to do things like that. Keroberos had told her that you only did that with someone you really liked and Mirror didn't know if Touya felt anything towards her. Instead Mirror only looked happily at him.

Not too far away at the high school gym, Syaoran sat there at the benches, reading the old book that he had dropped when Sakura and Tomoyo had interrupted him while he was talking to Kaho. The school gym was very loud but he could still concentrate on what he was doing. It had everything about spirits and omens..

So far it hadn't helped.

"Why are you still looking through that dusty thing?" Tomoyo asked, sitting down beside him.

"Trying to see if there is anything I need to know."

"Oh, I thought you would be checking out Kinomoto," Meiling was enjoying making Syaoran feel uncomfortable.

"Huh?"

"Cheerleading practice is not the place for studying. It's where normal guys go to check out the girls," Meiling muttered, rolling her eyes.

"I can look at Sakura later," Syaoran answered, trying to get them to realize that he was working..

"You still haven't found anything?" Kero whispered, there in Tomoyo's arms.

Syaoran read the book again, scanning through several pages of ancient text. Syaoran had a small bookcase of books about magic at his apartment. It was something that his mother had insisted on him taking when he had moved to Tomoeda. Over the past few weeks he had realized how important they had ended up being.

"This thing is useless," Syaoran sighed, frustrated that he hadn't been able to find anything on the girl that had been appearing before him. "I can't believe this!"

"Maybe eerie girl isn't a spirit or anything like that? Maybe she might be a magician?" Meiling said, more interested at the book than the cheerleading practice.

Over the past few days Syaoran was becoming aware of a strange little girl that was following him. This same girl would vanish whenever he tried talking to her.

"It looks like practice is over," Meiling interrupted. "I was wondering how much longer I would be stuck here! Why are we here anyway?"

"I'm waiting for Sakura," Syaoran repeated, not believing that Meiling had decided to tag along with him all day.

"I hope that's all," Meiling answered, sarcastically.

When practice finally ended, Sakura sighed wishing that she could take a very long nap. Looking up she caught a glimpse of the group that was made up of her friends sitting at the benches. Sakura couldn't believe that after all this time she hadn't noticed them sooner. While the other cheerleaders left to get changed, Sakura quickly went to where they were at.

"Li! Tomoyo! Meiling! What are you three doing here?" Sakura asked, curiously.

"Li had something to say, so we decided to wait until you finished practice," Tomoyo explained, very happy being there.

"I need to change back to my regular clothes. Can you guys wait until I get back?"

"Certainly! We'll wait no matter how long," Tomoyo uttered, rather loudly.

They waited there for several minutes. Tomoyo noticed that Syaoran was acting as though he was really uncomfortable while waiting.

When Sakura had finally returned, they left together.

"You really were pretty good today," Kero complimented. "You didn't drop the baton once during practice like you usually do."

'Thanks Kero-chan... I think."

"Sakura, can I walk with you home?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura was alarmed at his request but she nodded. It was pretty cloudy on the walk back. No one said a word not even Tomoyo.

Kero had realized that something was going on. No one had even talked to each other for what seemed like an hour so he had decided to say what was on his mind.

"I'm so hungry," Kero muttered.

"Kero-chan! When are you not hungry?" Sakura uttered, not believing his bad manners.

"Well sorry for wanting to eat something when I'm starving."

Now finally able to have an excuse for talking, Sakura said the first thing that came to her mind.

"It's weird how Kero-chan is always be eating something while I haven't seen Yue eating a thing since we met him."

"Sakura-chan is right," Tomoyo said, turning her head to the magician. "What do you think, Li?"

"I think it's a little weird," Syaoran answered, smiling a little.

"I don't eat that much," Kero whispered, not getting why they were all picking on him. "Well at least you two are finally talking to each other again! I was starting to think a Clow card had taken your voices."

When they finally arrived at Sakura's house, Tomoyo quickly took Kero who had still been in Sakura's arms. Sakura and Syaoran needed someone alone time to discuss what was bothering them. Having Kero there wasn't going to help matters, so Tomoyo decided that she would be taking Kero for the day and return him to Sakura later. Without saying too much of anything, Tomoyo was already walking away.

"I'll be back with Kero-chan later today!" Tomoyo stated.

Sakura and Syaoran stood there alone.

"Do you want to come inside, Li?"

"Yeah."

Sakura opened the door and the first thing that she did was enter the kitchen. There were two mugs on the kitchen table and Sakura wondered if she should take out anything else. This was the first time that Syaoran was in her house!

There were alone. Sakura's father was at work and wouldn't be back for another hour and for some reason her brother wasn't there. Touya must have left not too long ago since some of his things were still on the living room table.

"What can I get for you Li-kun?" Sakura started, trying to be friendly. "I don't have that many things here that you might like to-"

"I'm not going Sakura."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not going back to Hong Kong. I'm sorry for not telling you what my mother had been planning sooner it's just that it was so sudden."

When she found out that it hadn't been Syaoran's idea to leave, Sakura felt a huge wave of relief pass through her. Syaoran leaving was one of her worst fears after she had figured out that she had feelings towards him. They had only been around each other for a few months now, but she knew she was going to miss him.

"It's okay," Sakura replied, trying to show him that it didn't bother her that much. "I shouldn't have acted the way I did either. Aren't you going to tell me why you are going back home?"

"I asked my mother for some help over the phone last night. She told me the only way she could help me was if I returned home for a while."

"What kind of help were you asking her for?"

Syaoran remembered what had happened the other night after he had arrived back from visiting Sakura's place. After getting back the first thing that he had done was call his mother. For some reason he had gotten an urge to see what was going on back home. After he had explained what he needed, she finally told him that he had to return home if she was to help him. It had been so sudden that he had agreed without thinking about it. Before he could tell her that he wasn't sure about going back she had already hung up.

"I wanted to find out who it is that's been bothering us."

"You should go."

"Sakura, what did you say?"

It was very hard for Sakura to say what she had said. Syaoran leaving was the last thing she ever wanted to happen, but he needed to go. The last thing she wanted was to force Syaoran to be at Tomoeda just because she would miss him if he left. If Syaoran's mother could help him understand what was going on then she knew that she had to let him go. There were no other alternatives.

"I said go Li-kun. If your mother can really help us then I shouldn't be the one that stops you just because I don't want you to leave."

"Sakura, are you sure about this? I'll understand if you want me to stay."

"No, you have to go," Sakura muttered, with some difficulty.

"I understand."

Sakura glanced at the clock and saw that her brother would be home at any minute. There was something that she still wanted to do, but she wasn't sure if she could while her brother was standing there watching them. Looking around she knew that she couldn't let Syaoran leave yet.

"Can you please stay here for a few moments while I get something?"

"Of course."

Sakura quickly ran upstairs and into her room. Looking around she finally found what she had wanted to. It had been in the drawer of her desk and something that Tomoyo had given her after spending the day with her at the park. Sakura picked it up without thinking and was already running downstairs before she knew it.

"Here take this, so we won't be apart," Sakura commented, giving him that small slip of paper.

Syaoran took the portrait from Sakura. It didn't take more then a second for him realize that the picture was of Sakura smiling at the camera while at the park. The picture probably hadn't been taken more then a few weeks ago. Looking at it made Syaoran's heart sink since it seemed to make everything so final. They were saying goodbye to each other when she needed him the most.

Instead of the usually cheerful girl that he always saw she had changed. Sakura was now looking at the ground and not at him. There were a few tears that were beginning welt up in her eyes. Sakura was really not taking this well at all. Seeing Sakura like that really troubled Syaoran.

"Sakura, you're crying."

"It's nothing really."

"You won't notice that I am even gone. I'll be back before your realize it."

"I… I'll miss you Li-kun," she whispered.

"Sakura, why haven't you called me by my first name yet?"

"I don't know."

"Please call me Syaoran from now on. I think we're more then friend now," Syaoran smiled.

Sakura opened her eyes, feeling very happy. Before she knew what was happening, Syaoran had stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her. To say that Sakura had been surprised would have been an understatement. Sakura stood there quietly, not sure about how she would respond. It felt wonderful just being there like that.

For just a moment Sakura wanted to tell Syaoran how she had kissed him when he hadn't been awake. Now it was becoming a distant memory since it had happened such a long time ago. Sakura felt his hands lightly moving down her arms and realized that she didn't mind him being that close. That thought scared her a little.

The front door opened which made Sakura quickly get out of Syaoran's embrace. She didn't want anyone seeing them like that.

"Who is your guest?" the man asked, putting his suitcase onto the floor.

"Dad! I... I didn't realize you would be back so early."

"I had some things I needed to get from home. Is he your friend?"

"Oh, yeah. This is Syaoran... Syaoran this is my dad."

"Nice to meet you," Syaoran said.

"Glad to finally meet the boy that Touya has been talking so much about."

Sakura felt her face get warm at the mention of her brother telling everything he knew about Syaoran to her father! This wasn't something that she had expected to happen so soon. Looking at Syaoran she saw that he hadn't been happy with that new piece of information either. Sakura wondered what Touya had been telling their father.

"I should leave. My flight is leaving in a few hours," Syaoran commented, leting go of Sakura's hand.

"You should get going..."

They said farewell to each other soon after that, with Sakura barely being able to get out the words. When Syaoran had left Sakura stood there watching the front door for a long time. After that she headed slowly upstairs to her room. Sakura wondered what might have happened had her father not returned home a few minutes ago. Would Syaoran have done anything else?

As Sakura went into her room and closed the door. After that was done she was about to get something from her desk, but she jumped when she saw that there was someone there.

"Hooeee?"

It was Yue. He must have been waiting there for a while now. There was something unusual about him because he was now looking at her a little differently. The white robes that he had on him still made her feel as though she was dreaming whenever she was near him. Sakura took a few steps forward.

"We need to talk," Yue announced, with his arms crossed.

...

**A/N: Please Review! Tell me what you think of my story. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far!**

**A couple of major developments will be happening next chapter.**

**Ayjah - I'm sure it did**

**BlueMeteorGirl - Thank you**

**cherryblossomchick12 - Yep Touya's cool, more on Yue and Yelan next chapter**

**KAYLA-JESS - Thanks**

**Sakura Kamiya101 - I'm happy you like my updates**

**kenshinlover2002 - More about that next chapter**

**daisuski-jade-blossoms - Yue never expected either :D**

**SnowNekoGirl - Syaoran should be AFRAID yep**

**lightprincess - They did**

**Violet - Thanks**

**MistressMizu - Glad to know your computer is better and your reading my story**

**Wendy - Thank you. CCS is great isn't it?**

**Armageddon Angel - Looks like an exciting theory. I can't comment on it too much though... you undestand :)**

**PrincessKC57 - Thanks**

**CherryFreakyFunK - Thank you!**

**JustWriter2 - Smart guy huh?**

**Fairy Dust Angel - I hope you liked the chapter, it was all about Touya…**


	38. Understanding part 3

Rewrite  
By: Angel Kamiya  
Chapter 38

Yue had been waiting there for a while now. When he had gotten there, he had found Kero sleeping. The card guardian couldn't help but roll his eyes. The person that was suppose to be protecting the Card Captor woudn't be ready for anything if something attacked. While waiting for Sakura, Yue looked around the room and saw that the place belonged to an ordinary girl. Why had Sakura been the one to find the Clow book? What made her special?

"You're late," Yue murmured, walking out of the shadows.

"Yue-san," Sakura whispered, not being able to look at him. "Do you hate me?"

"Why would you ask me something like that?"

"I... I just thought that you did."

Standing there Yue found himself a little unsure about what to say. The Card Captor being such a young girl was something that he hadn't gotten over yet. While Keroberos had always been friendly towards everyone he met up with, conversation wasn't something Yue was very good at.

"I don't hate you."

"Really?" Sakura smiled.

"I just wish that Master Clow was still here."

"Yeah, Kero-chan talks about Clow-san sometimes."

Thinking back Yue recalled that Kero really did seem to be close to Clow Reed. When Yue had been awaken by Sakura, the first thing he had wanted to find out was if Clow Reed was still around. Instead the Clow cards were now in the hands of a girl that could barely use them. Yue had been rather agitated and had wanted to tear the cards away from her because she wasn't Clow.

"Are you in love with the descendent of Clow Reed?"

"Huh? Wha... what kind of question is that?"

"Answer the question."

"I... I love Syaoran," Sakura whispered, getting out the words. "But... I don't know if he loves me."

Sakura had wanted to say that out loud for a long time now. Finally being able to do that made her feel better.

"Do you remember that night when you were attacked by the man wearing the dark robes?" Yue asked, wanting to discuss what was on his mind.

Sakura didn't think she could forget even if she had tried. The night of the festival she had walking in the forest alone and been drawn to the strange tree. Everything that had happened afterwards had been a blur. The only thing she could clearly remember was seeing someone very strange in the trees for the first time, getting attacked, and ultimately waking up with Syaoran looking over her.

"That was where I first meet him wasn't it? I got hurt the last time I was there. If Syaoran hadn't been there, I-"

The area where she had gotten hurt started hurting.

"I'm not surprised this was where you first ran into Lucien."

Sakura didn't know what Yue was talking about at first. That was when it hit her. It was the name of the person that had attacked her.

"So that's his name."

"I don't remember much about him."

"You met him from before? What was he like back then before he lost his memory?"

"Master Clow helped a sorceress create Lucien. This was back when Keroberos still hadn't been made yet. I don't understand what is making him act this way."

Sakura wondered if there was anyway they could get Lucien to remember who he was. If Yue had known him then maybe he could convince him to stop what he had been doing? For some reason he had gotten the impression that harming the Clow cards was going to return his memories.

"Do you think Clow-san is really speaking to him?"

"I don't know, but I'm planning to find out. Your friend mentioned to that Lucien had been hearing voices is this correct?"

"Yeah, while Tomoyo-chan was with him, she thought that he was talking about Clow Reed."

"I'm planning to do a spell, so I can hear what he has been hearing. It might be the only way for us to find out what's really going on. But if I find out that it's really Master Clow..."

Sakura didn't understand what Yue was trying to tell her.

"What will you do?"

"If it's Master Clow that has been speaking with Lucien then I will have to return all the Clow cards back into the book and bury it where no one can find it. I can not endanger this entire town if the cards are that dangerous."

Sakura turned silent.

"Maybe if we find the sorceress that created him, we can put an end to this! What was her name? Do you remember?"

"The sorceress that created Lucien is long gone now"

"Maybe... maybe we can ask her family or something? Do you know where she had been from?"

"The sorceress was from the Li clan."

That revelation surprised Sakura. The sorceress that created such a dangerous creature was from same family as Syaoran? Did Syaoran know this already and hadn't told her? Everything seemed to be spinning as Sakura sit down on her bed. Did this mean the Li clan wanted to destory the Clow cards?

"She was from Li's family?" Sakura exclaimed, shocked.

"That's why I wanted to ask you if you have feelings for Syaoran Li, I'm afraid his family might be the reason for why Lucien has awaken."

"No! Syaoran would never be involved with anything like that!"

"I believe you."

As Sakura thought about what she had been told. No matter what happened, Sakura wouldn't think of Syaoran as the kind of person that hid things from her. As soon as Syaoran returned to Tomoeda, she was going to have a long talk with him.

"Yue-san, thank you for telling me what you know."

...

_Hong Kong, China_

Many miles away, a young woman was drinking tea from a cup that rested on a nearby table. Yelan placed the tea cup back onto the table and looked up at the three cloaked old men that were standing in front of her. The three elders were getting impatient waiting for her. Each one of them wore a dark brown cloak and probably looked quite menacing to someone that had never encountered them before. They were quite powerful and just one of them would be a dangerous enemy. Yelan however was never impressed by them.

They had summoned her not more then a hour ago to speak about what needed to be done. Yelan had wanted them to leave her alone. Talking about doing things behind her son's back was something she really despised. The only reason she had let them continue doing what they were doing was because they had the same goals, which was for Syaoran to be safe and to become the leader of the clan. Unfortunately the vision that they had gotten had threaten all that. Syaoran was in danger whether Yelan had wanted to believe it or not.

Yelan picked up the tea cup again to slip the rest of the tea. There was a part of her that secretly enjoyed making the Elders wait for her to finish. When she was done she finally gave them a look that told the Elders that she was ready to talk.

"He is almost here," the first elder commented, standing beside Yelan. "It won't be long until we see him."

"If you want to talk to him you will have to do it without me, I can't be there. I will not be a part of this."

"You're the head of the clan, Yelan. You should be the one to talk to him."

"I will not," Yelan responded, getting up and glaring at the three old men that were there around her. "Now leave."

Yelan watched as they slowly left her large room. This plan that the elders had thought up was something that she had strongly disagreed with. There was no good reason for not letting her just talk to her son about what they had wanted him to do. The Elders were starting to become a problem. It was widely known how much the elders despised anyone outside of their clan and at times. As Yelan glanced at where they were headed, she knew that she would have to keep a watchful eye over her son when he arrived.

...

The three men entered the large study that was on the very top floor of the mansion. All the large windows had been opened and they were now just waiting for their guest to arrive. In a few minutes he finally did. The dark robes he wore contrasted greatly what the plain clothing that the elders were wearing.

"Why did you release me from the prison?" the man in dark demanded. "Who are you?"

About two hours ago he had starting hearing a very odd voice in his head telling him that he needed to be at this place. It had taken him a few hours to arrive at the mansion. Now he wanted answers.

"We want to help you get your memory back."

"What would I have to do for you?"

"Make sure that Syaoran stays away from the Card Captor and we will show you how you can defeat Yue and take the Clow cards. We will use our power to give you back your memories if you get the cards for us. We must destory them to keep the world safe of their powers. Also you will not harm Syaoran, no matter what happens."

"Why are you magicians doing all this?"

"We have seen in a vision Syaoran will leave the clan if he stays any longer with the Card Captor. We can't let that happen."

The man in dark narrowed his eyes at the three men that were standing around him, trapping him. They weren't ordinary magicians and he didn't want to risk getting into a fight with them. They had been responsilble for freeing him.

"I thought you people would have wanted the cards."

"We have no interest in them anymore. Syaoran is more important to us and we can not let him leave this family. Will you do what we have asked?"

"I will."

One of the elders took out a small item and tossed at him. The man in black caught the small box and opened it. It was a magical item that would be able to help him get to the Clow cards and might even be able to defeat Yue. As he turned to leave, he felt a very familiar aura that was close by. It felt nearly identical to the aura that the boy that held the Clow cards had. Ignoring the feeling he took flight.

Yelan stood outside ther room and watched as the guest left. The three cloaked men had noticed that she had arrived.

"I hope you three know what you are doing," Yelan said, turning to return back to where she had been sitting to wait for her son.

...

**A/N: Please Review! Tell me what you think of my story. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far!**

**Next chapter, Syaoran talks to Yelan and Sakura gets another surprise.**

**lightprincess - Yes, Sakura and Syaoran are always cute**

**Yokie - Sakura wanted that too :D**

**PrincessKC57 - I will!**

**Sakura Kamiya101 - I hope that means you liked the chapter**

**SnowNekoGirl - Sure took her long enough**

**cherryblossomchick12 - Syaoran needs to start somewhere**

**kenshinlover2002 - Yes, of course Syaoran will be back**

**BlueMeteorGirl - Touya is not done yet**

**wendy - Mirror really is weird at times but she means well**

**Armageddon Angel - Well your pervious comments for the most part are how all the characters should be acting but some things will be different. Yelan disagrees with the Clan elders about how to deal with her son. Eriol and Kaho will play an important part a couple of chapters from now, and I will say that there is a reason for why Eriol has been away for so long.**

**JustWriter2 - I read your PM and I agree that Touya has always been smart**

**Sakura fan - I agree…**


	39. Meetings

Rewrite  
By: Angel Kamiya  
Chapter 39

_Tomoeda, Japan_

It was Saturday morning, which meant that Syaoran was probably waking up in his room at the Li mansion. While Meiling stood there in the living room of the apartment, she found herself thinking about what Syaoran could possibly be planning to do that day. Meiling had been standing there for several minutes now, just staring at the telephone that was on the table.

Finally deciding that she had waited long enough, she picked up the telephone and began dialing the number for the Li house. As the phone on the other end rang, Meiling began to getting more and more worried that she would not be able to say anything. A few seconds later Syaoran answered the phone on the other end.

"Hello?" Syaoran answered.

Meiling couldn't say a word.

"Hello? Who is this?" the boy repeated, this time a little more impatiently.

After a few more seconds of silence, Syaoran hung up and Meiling only heard the operator telling her that the call was over. Meiling put down the phone and sighed.

"Way to go," Meiling whispered to herself.

There was a knock on the door. Wondering who could possibly be visiting her at such an early hour, she went over to greet her guest. After she opened the door she was surprised to see who it was..

"Kinomoto, what are you doing here?"

"Um... I wanted to see you," Sakura replied, wishing that she had made a good impression. "Are you busy?"

"No, not really. Want to come in? It must be cold outside!" Meiling exclaimed, stepping aside.

"Yeah, it is."

After Sakura went inside, Meiling sensed that Sakura had been in the apartment before. Sakura knew exactly where to drop off her coat and didn't act like someone who was seeing the place for the first time. Wondering exactly how many times Syaoran had invited the Card Captor over, Meiling went to the kitchen and got a few drinks for the two of them. Walking back she handed the girl a mug.

"Want some hot chocolate? I don't know why Syaoran bought so much of this when he doesn't even drink it!" Meiling said.

"Thank you. When did Syaoran leave?"

"Last night around ten, Syaoran-kun told me to watch over you and make sure that you would be safe for today."

"Syaoran actually said that?" Sakura responded, feeling her face grow warm at how Syaoran had become more protective of her.

"Yeah, he really likes you. Which is quite a mystery to me."

Sakura froze at Meiling's comment. It was something that come out of the blue and taken Sakura by surprise. She noticed how the other girl was now staring very intently at her. Sakura tried to say something before she realized that she had nearly lost her voice. It took her a few seconds before she could find the courage to reply.

"Meiling-chan... you... you really don't like me do you?"

"Do you want me to be honest?"

"Yes, I do."

Placing the mug onto the table, Meiling stopped what she was doing to concentrate at the conversation they would be having. While this Sakura seemed to be a nice girl, Meiling didn't think that was enough for Syaoran. Knowing Syaoran for years had given her a little insight at what kind of girl might have been the best for him.

"Kinomoto, do you really think getting into a relationship with someone that once tried to take your Clow cards from you is the best idea?"

"That... that was a long time ago! Syaoran made a mistake, now he would never do anything like again."

"I hope you realize that the reason Li clan Elders sent Syaoran to this town was to take all your Clow cards. What I don't understand is why Syaoran stopped and actually started helping you! I don't understand what Syaoran sees in you!"

Every word that Meiling was saying to her hit Sakura like an arrow. Sakura wished that she hadn't gone to see Meiling that morning. One of the few things that Sakura was never good at was defending herself whenever someone was cruel to her.

"Meiling, please stop!" Sakura cried, wishing that she could be anywhere but there. "Why... why are you acting this way?

"If you hadn't accidentally released the Clow cards, I doubt Syaoran would have even noticed you."

"You're right," Sakura whispered. "You're right. The first time we met he tried to take the Clow cards away from me. Syaoran's family probably never meant for us to start seeing each other. Syaoran probably never noticed me if I hadn't found the Clow cards. But none of those things matter!"

Surprised at how Sakura was acting, Meiling was too stunned to continue saying what she had planned to say. This was not how she had thought their conversation would go. Few things actually surprised Meiling and what was happening at that moment had made that list. Meiling stared Sakura and saw that she seemed to be serious. Sakura was like a different person now.

"You really don't care about all the things that I said?"

"No... What matters is that Syaoran is very important to me. I can't... I won't let anyone take him away from me. Not even you Meiling. I don't care if you hate me, I-"

"Congratulations, you passed," Meiling interrupted.

"Passed what?"

Not being able to help it, Meiling found herself laughing. Giggling not because of how Sakura had acted, but at herself for doubting that she had thought that Sakura was the wrong person for Syaoran. It was starting to look more and more like Sakura was a good match for Syaoran. Meiling wished that she had gotten to know the Card Captor sooner.

"I was just testing you. You showed me that you really do love Syaoran and that you felt strongly about him," Meiling explained.

"So you didn't mean all those bad things that you told me?"

"I had to make sure that you were the right person for Syaoran. I guess you are."

"Meiling-chan, I'm glad you-"

Sakura was about to tell Meiling how glad she was that Meiling liked her, but instead she quickly got up when she felt something very familiar. The last time she had felt that cold terrible feeling was when Syaoran had been hurt. Taking out the Clow key she immediately transformed it into the Sealing Rod. Sakura ran to the front door and checked to see that it was locked. That wouldn't protect them but at least they would getsome more time.

"Kinomoto? What's going on?"

"Lucien's here," Sakura muttered.

Trying to look around she couldn't see him but she could feel his aura nearby. Moments later he was standing there in the living room with them. Sakura nearly gasped when she remembered that there had been a sliding glass door by Syaoran's bedroom. That must have been how Lucien had gotten inside. Sakura took out a Clow card.

"SHIELD!"

A large barrier appeared around the two girls, preventing the man in dark clothing from getting any closer.

While holding onto the Sealing Rod tightly, Sakura glanced at Meiling and realized that the girl really didn't understand what was going on. Yue had told her that other night that the Li clan Elders might have been the ones to send Lucien. Even if the clan Elders had been the ones responsible for why Lucien had been bothering them, Meiling wasn't acting like she had known about their plan. That made her happy since Sakura didn't want to think of Meiling as an enemy. That was the last thing she wanted to think of her as.

"Do you really think that will protect you?" Lucien uttered.

"What do you want?" Sakura demanded, careful with her words.

"Have Yue meet me at eleven tonight at the place where we last fought. If Yue wins in our fight I will leave you and the Clow cards alone. If I win I will be getting them no matter what."

"Wait, we can still help you and-"

"You're not powerful enough to help me," he answered, looking a little sad.

As he turned to leave, Sakura felt that her last chance at trying to reason with him was disappearing. Not able to think, she quickly dropped the barrier and ran after him. There was no way she was going to let him go yet! They at least needed to try to talk.

Without warning, the man in dark had already spun around and grabbed Sakura's left arm. Sakura gasped in fear. They stood there looking at each other for what felt like several minutes. Sakura dared now say anything since she was too frightened. When she realized what might happen if she stayed silent for too much longer, she finally found the courage to talk.

"Please, just listen." Sakura stared into his eyes.

There was a flash of movement as a weapon's blade appeared from no where. There was a clanging sound as Lucien blocked a sword strike with a dagger with the hand that wasn't holding onto Sakura. It took took Sakura a moment to realize what was going on. Meiling had tried attacking him!

"Get away from her, jerk!" Meiling yelled, stepping back with the sword raised over her head.

Lucien swung the dagger he was holding and knocked the sword from Meiling's hands. Waving the weapon, Meiling was knocked onto the ground by an invisible force.

"You were one of those that I promised not to harm, Meiling. Don't make me break my word."

The man in black let go of Sakura and turned to leave. This time Sakura didn't follow him. Realizing that Meiling was on the ground, Sakura ran up to her. Her friend didn't look too hurt.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked.

"Just bumped my head. Nothing too bad," Meiling sighed, getting up.

"I'm not powerful enough," Sakura muttered, helping Meiling up.

"What?"

Sakura was thinking back to what he had told her. That she wasn't powerful enough. One of the things that both Kero and Syaoran had always told her was how strong she was, but they had been wrong. If she had been stronger she might have been able to convince Lucien that she really could help him. Sakura thought that if they could have found a way to return his memories to him then he would stop his crusade against them.

"He told me I couldn't help him because I wasn't stronger with magic."

"It's not your fault, Sakura. You didn't make any of this happen."

"I know, but things might have been different if I found the Clow cards sooner. We need to tell Yue-san about what just happened."

After helping Meiling clean up everything, the two of them left for Sakura's house.

...

**A/N: Please Review! Tell me what you think of my story. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far!**

**I wasn't able to get to the parts with Syaoran yet, since Sakura's scenes seem much more important while writing this chapter. Anyway the next chapter will mainly be about Syaoran and a little bit of it will cover Sakura.**

**Obviously there will be a huge confrontation very soon where a few unexpected things will happen.**

**cherryblossomchick12 - Yes Sakura finally admitted it**

**Shugotenshi Sakura - More will be explained in upcoming chapters, what's important to remember is that the Elders are the ones responsible for why Lucien is there in the first place**

**Yokie - Yeah, VERY evil**

**BlueMeteorGirl - I think the magic from CCS is always cool**

**kenshinlover2002 - It seems everyone wants to kick them**

**JustWriter2 - Yelan is not "the" Sorceress, just someone that can use magic. Much more background will be reveal in the upcoming chapters**

**ArtYume - That will be addressed**

**lightprincess - Li will probably have to deal with his mother**

**Armageddon Angel - I had been thinking about giving him that name for a long time now, I think it was more important for Yue to be the one that revealed his name**

**Sakura fan - I'm sure she can handle herself**

**CherryFreakyFunK - Sakura and Syaoran don't have much luck do they?**

**Bulldawg101 - I thought that it was important for Sakura to act that way. It was a pretty big deal that Syaoran couldn't be there, even if it was for a day. Their relationship is really only starting out and the kind where they always feel as though they have to be around each other. A couple of major things will be happening between Sakura and Syaoran when he returns to Tomoeda in the next few chapters…**


	40. Haunted

Rewrite  
By: Angel Kamiya  
Chapter 40

When the man in black first felt the very strong magic aura, he had been flying across town. It stuck him as something very powerful. This was strange because he had not felt it sooner. Lucien landed on the ground and began searching around the shrine. The place was deserted, nothing like a place where a powerful magician might be living at. Looking around he didn't think anyone was there.

"Lucien, I was wondering when you would arrive," the woman greeted. "My name is Kaho."

Lucien saw the young woman that was dressed in the red and white clothes of a shrine priestess. By human standards, she was beautiful and her long brown hair made her look quite elegant. The priestess was smiling at him like she didn't fear him at all. In her hand she was holding a boom which she had probably been using to clean the grounds.

"Are you a magician?" Lucien asked, staring at her. "I sense that you are connected to Clow Reed."

"No, I'm not. I will say I know more than most people in Tomoeda."

"If you care about your safety you will stay out of my way."

As Lucien turned to leave, he began thinking about where to go next. There was still the things he needed to do for the Li clan Elders. They were the only ones strong enough to return his memories. For some reason they had not wanted their son to get involved with the Card Captor. Lucien really didn't care what they wanted as long as they gave back what he wanted the most in the world, his memory.

"The name Lucien means light."

Lucien stopped but he didn't look back at her.

"Why should I care what my name means?"

"The Lucien that I've read about had a gift for healing even though the sorceress that created him was less than good. Whenever he saw someone in trouble or sick he would go to great lengths to help them."

"I don't remember ever helping anyone."

"I suppose that's the problem. If I one day forgot all the noble things that I had ever done in my life, maybe I would start thinking I was incapable of good too."

"Just stay out of my way," Lucien repeated, now wanting their conversation to end.

"I hope you regain your memories," Kaho managed to get out, before he left. "I know how important they are."

Not too long after Lucien had left the shrine, he began thinking about the priestess again. All of a sudden a sharp jolt of pain stuck his mind. Lucien felt himself falling and finally he landed hard on the ground. It took a while until he woke up again. Staying still for a few moments he saw that he was now in some kind of deserted alley. It had began raining lightly.

While trying to get back on this feet, he soon realized that someone was whispering to him. At first he doesn't know who the voice belonged to but it soon began to get louder and louder. Quickly opening his eyes he saw that there was little girl that was standing over him. The girl was around the age of nine or ten and had long redish brown hair and pale skin. She wore a purple kimono. What was odd about her was that she appeared to be from another time.

"I was worried that you would never wake up," the girl commented, looking curiously at him.

"I have some place to be. I have to meet Yue," he muttered, pushing himself off the ground.

It had already started getting dark. The terrible headache that he was having was getting worse. Looking around the alley, he was a little relieved that he had landed someplace where he could be alone. He stared at the dagger that the Li Clan elders had given to him. He sat there on the ground for the next few minutes. When he was starting to get ready to leave, he saw the little girl was standing there blocking his path.

"You can't go now. You have something else to do," the girl interrupted.

Lucien narrowed his eyes in annoyance. In an instant he lunged forward and slashed what he was seeing. Instead of hitting anything his weapon only passed right through her like she wasn't even there. The girl was acting as though they were playing a game.

"Why do you haunt me? Everywhere I go I see you. What are you?" Lucien demanded, quietly.

"Syaoran wants to know what I am too, but I'm not ready to tell him yet. But if I you promise to do something for me I'll leave."

Lucien looked at her and wished that she would just go away.

"I want you to leave."

"I need you to see Sakura-chan today. Sakura-chan really misses Syaoran-kun you know."

...

Sakura was starting to get very worried. After leaving the apartment with Meiling, they headed to her house. Syaoran was gone and he wouldn't be able to be there when they confronted Lucien. It was like Syaorran's mother had called him away just when he was needed most at Tomoeda. Sakura sighed, wishing that she hadn't let him go.

"You okay?" Meiling asked, as they walked together through the street.

"I was just wondering why Syaoran had to leave yesterday. It was so unusual."

"You really miss him don't you?"

"Syaoran hasn't even been gone for a full day yet and I'm already missing him so much. Silly don't you think?"

"I don't think so. I would be unusual if you didn't feel this way. Missing someone you really care about is natural," Meiling stated. "So how has he been treating you?"

"I think Syaoran's really nice. I really love being around him."

Sakura didn't want to mention to Meiling how handsome Syaoran was or how she usually completely forgot about everything that bothered her when she was around him. Telling her that it probably had affected her performance as a Card Captor didn't seem like a good idea. What Kero and Meiling didn't know wouldn't hurt them right?

"That's good to hear. It's really hard to find out what he is thinking about sometimes," Meiling replied. "So have you told him that you kissed him yet?"

When she heard that, Sakura almost tripped. Sakura felt like an anvil had been dropped on her head. Trying to think of a reply, she only could only stare blankly at the other girl. Somehow Meiling had found out what she had done! Did this mean Syaoran also knew?

"Hoeee!" Sakura exclaimed, jumping. "How did you know that I-"

"When I first arrived at Syaoran's place I saw a small smudge of red on his face. But he acted as though nothing had happened. Syaoran can be so clueless at times."

"Please don't tell Syaoran. I mean, I want him to find out from me about what happened."

Meiling smiled, not believing anyone could be so innocent. Although Meiling didn't think Sakura had done anything wrong, it really did seem kind of unusual how she had acted. Why hadn't the Card Captor just talked to Syaoran about how they should act when around together? It wouldn't have been too difficult.

"If you really like Syaoran that much you should tell him," Meiling commented.

"I know."

After a few more minutes they finally arrived at Sakura's house. It had begun raining a few minutes ago, but the two girls had brought along their raincoats so they hadn't got soaked. Sakura was especially happy because she was wearing her most expensive blouse. The one she had bought to impress Syaoran with a few days back.

"Now that we are here, I guess I should be getting back. I'll see you later Kinomoto," Meiling said, waving her hand.

"What? You're not coming inside?"

"I just wanted to make sure that you got back safely. I know I'm not exactly in your club yet like Syaoran, so I don't want to intrude. You can call me if you need anything."

After saying farewell to each other, Sakura quickly entered the house and ran up to her room to meet Kero. They soon called Yue and asked him to see them. It didn't take long for him to arrive, looking as serious as ever. Tomoyo was already there, so she had already asked Sakura about all that had happened before Yue could.

Kero couldn't believe what Sakura had told him after they got back from Syaoran's apartment.

"This has trap written all over it!" he yelled, trying to remind them again about how dangerous the situation was. "I can't believe you are really considering going, Yue!"

Yue narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything. Instead he waited until Kero calmed down so they could actually have a discussion. At times like this the best thing he could do was be the level headed one. After a few moments of silence he responded.

"Keroberos, what are we to do? Wait for him to pick us off one by one?"

"Anything is better than going to see him just because he asked you to! Do I need to remind you he is the reason I can't transform! Who knows what he actually is planning this time?"

"Kero-chan!" Sakura uttered, shocked at how the card guardian was acting.

Seeing the two of them argue was something that Sakura hadn't been prepared for. From Kero's stories she had learned that the two card guardians had lived many years together as friends. But it certainly didn't look that way at that moment judging by how they were behaving.

"Sakura-chan, maybe we should let them talk this through?" Tomoyo suggested, tugging her arm lightly.

Sakura nodded at Tomoyo. They weren't helping by being there. The best course of action probably was to let Yue and Kero talk it over for a while longer. While Sakura headed to the door, she wondered if they were going to have to wait a long time. Turning towards the steps she saw that Tomoyo had taken a seat on the ground at the top of the stairs.

"Are they still arguing with each other?" Tomoyo asked, looking a little tired of hearing the two card guardians through the door.

"Yeah, it's lucky that my brother isn't home."

"Sakura-chan, what do you think we should do? You are the card mistress the last time I checked," Tomoyo commented, looking up at her friend.

"I don't know. I don't want there to be any more fighting. I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"But that doesn't seem very likely anymore."

"I miss Syaoran."

Sakura started at the ground as she thought about all her problems. It really was getting out of hand. Ever since she had failed to defeat Yue, she found herself feeling more and more helpless with each passing day. They needed Syaoran, not just because he could use magic but because he always made her feel safe whenever he was around her. Sakura wondered what he was doing at that moment. Was he learning some kind of magic spell or was he finding out more about Lucien's history?

The door to Sakura's room opened and Yue was the first to walk out. Yue looked rather committed to what he was going to do. It seemed Kero hadn't been able to convince him.

"I will be going to meet him," Yue announced.

"Yue, I'm telling you this is a bad idea!"

"I don't think you two should go with us."

It took Sakura a few seconds for her to realize that Yue was talking about her and Tomoyo. That order had seemly come from nowhere and Sakura hadn't at all been prepared. She was already up and walking toward Yue. They were going to have to explain why they didn't want her to go.

"What?" Sakura uttered, shocked at the request. "I can't... I can't just stay at home while you go by yourself Yue! We are in this together!"

Yue looked at her, but didn't reply.

"Do you remember the first time you met Lucien and what happened?"

"Yeah, but-"

"But we don't want anything happening to you, Sakura-chan. Not until you get better," Kero muttered, apologetically.

Sakura wanted to argue, but she stopped after realizing that their minds had already been made up. Although she really wanted to say a few more things, she didn't want to make things more complicated than they already were. It didn't help matters that she hadn't technically beat Yue yet in a fight, so she had no right to order him to do anything. After Yue left, Kero went back to look through the books that Syaoran had let them borrow. Not long after that, Sakura began wishing that she had been more insistent about going with them.

"Maybe it's for the best Sakura-chan? I mean we aren't exactly sure how to beat Lucien yet. He is just so dangerous. Yue is the strongest one we know," Tomoyo explained, trying to make her friend feel better..

"I guess."

"I really want to catch you and Syaoran on video when he gets back tomorrow! It'll be so cute! The crowning achievement of my Sakura collection!"

"Uh... To... Tomoyo-chan..." Sakura replied, a little disturbed by how her friend could change subjects so effortlessly.

After saying goodbye to each other, Sakura went back inside her room. It seemed Yue had just left. The next few hours, Sakura spent doing her homework. Over the past few days she had really fallen behind on her work. As Sakura got underway she realize that the problems were quite hard. It probably would have been better had Syaoran been there to tutor her.

Kero sat there on the desk and watched as the Card Captor studied. It didn't take long until he stopped and went over to the television to play some video games. The card guardian soon found himself trying to beat his own top score. Ever since he had been forced to stay in his smaller form, he had spent the days mostly looking through books or playing video games. Kero really wished that he could transform again. After that incident with Tomoyo he had found himself spending more and more time behind the lines while Sakura, Syaoran, and Yue did all the fighting.

When he finally managed to beat his own top score after a couple of tries, he turned off the television proudly. It suddenly occurred to him how Sakura hadn't yelled at him once to turn down the volume. Looking back he saw that Sakura had fallen asleep at her desk. Flying over he landed by her looking at how beautiful and peaceful the girl was. Syaoran was lucky. Kero hoped that they would be able to work things out and be together.

Sakura started mumbling something while she was asleep. Sakura began tossing and turning. Kero looked at her worriedly. The dreams hadn't stopped.

Kero lightly shook Sakura's shoulder to wake her up.

"Sakura-chan?"

"I had the nightmare again... the one with Syaoran," Sakura muttered, looking very troubled.

"Are you sure?"

The Card Captor began thinking back to what she had seen. At one time Kero had mentioned to her how it could possibly be a vision of things to come. Sakura had seen the future a few times now while she was sleeping. This was something she hadn't been able to control, and was almost a thing she didn't want to be able to do.

"I don't know why Syaoran would try to attack me in my dream," Sakura muttered.

"It's starting to worry me. I think I might have a way to deal with it."

"What do you mean?"

Kero couldn't believe that he hadn't thought of it sooner. Ironically the one Clow card that could help Sakura had been the final one that she had caught not more then a few days back. It wasn't something that occurred to him until just now. While the card was hard to control, it was quite powerful when used correctly.

"The Dream card can let you see into people's dreams when you use it," Kero explained.

"I don't understand. Are you saying I should use it to see into my own dream?"

"No, I mean we let Syaoran see into your dream."

"How? I thought since it's my card, only I can use it?"

"If you use the card when Li is right by you when you are about to fall asleep, he will have the same dream as you."

Sakura imagined Syaoran seeing into her dreams, and immediately blushed. Besides the nightmare that she had been constantly having about the two of them where they are fighting with Clow cards, she sometimes dreamt about the two of them kissing. This was not something she wanted him to find out! Not only was this incredibly embarrassing, but she didn't want him to treat her differently just because of her dreams. In fact Sakura wasn't even sure he even wanted to kiss her yet.

"I don't know."

"Li gets back tomorrow. Just think about it okay?"

Syaoran nodded, glad that she wouldn't have to make a decision just yet.

At nine, Sakura began to nervously look at the clock thinking about Yue. It wouldn't be long until Yue would meet Lucien. As Sakura was lying there in bed, she felt herself glancing at the orange kimono that hung on the wall. Tomoyo had made it for her not too long ago to wear to the festival. Even though the date with Syaoran hadn't went according to plan, when she had been wearing it she really had felt special.

Sakura saw that Kero had fallen asleep. Sakura walked over to where it hung and took the kimono down. Soon she felt the urge to try it on again. Quickly undressing she tried on the kimono. It took a while but she had learned how to not too long back and soon she was at the mirror looking at herself.

Sakura went over to the window and looked outside. It was very cold that night so she didn't want to leave. Turning to her desk she started to pick up the papers that she had been working on. A few minutes later there was a sudden knock that came from the window. Wondering why Yue had returned, Sakura turned and froze when he saw that it wasn't the card guardian.

"Syaoran!" Sakura exclaimed, in surprise.

Running over to the window, she quickly opened it to speak with him. Kero suddenly woke up for a few seconds and saw that there was someone there with Sakura. At first he had been alarmed that Syaoran had gotten back so soon, but before he knew it he had fallen asleep again.

"What did you get back Syaoran-kun? Did everything go okay?"

"Everything's fine. I was wondering if I could talk to you for some place else?"

"Sure," Sakura replied, a little alarmed at the sudden request.

Sakura opened the window and followed her visitor outside to wherever he wanted to take her.

When Kero finally woke up from his nap later, the first thing he realized was that the phone was ringing rather loudly. Quickly flying over to it, he waited a few moments until the answering machine took over. After the beep a boy started talking. In a instant Kero recognized that it was Syaoran who was calling.

"Hello, Sakura? It's me Syaoran. I'm in Hong Kong right now and just wanted to talk to you. I won't be back until tomorrow morning, but I want you to know that I really miss you and-"

Kero quickly flew forward and picked up the phone.

"LI?" Kero screamed, in shock.

"Keroberos? Is Sakura there?"

"YOU'RE STILL IN HONG KONG?"

Kero dropped the phone. If Syaoran was still in Hong Kong then who was the boy that had met with Sakura just a few minutes earlier? It suddenly stuck Kero how much danger Sakura was now in. Sakura didn't know. Sakura didn't know that it was Lucien that had wanted to talk to her.

...

**A/N: Please Review! Tell me what you think of my story. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far!**

**I might have chapter 41 up by this Monday or Tuesday, depending on if I have enough time. If not then the next chapter will just be much longer. Stay tuned.**

**The next chapter will be about Sakura.**

**Shugotenshi Sakura - Yep I noticed**

**PrincessKC57 - Thank you**

**lightprincess - I have a feeling he will**

**ArtYume - I hope things will turn out okay too**

**kenshinlover2002 - Yue told Sakura in chap 38 that he thought that Lucien was from the Li clan. Since Meiling was sent by them to check up on Syaoran, of course Sakura had a good reason to think that Meiling knew a little about all that when she really didn't**

**Armageddon Angel - I'm guessing he might be outraged, like he should be**

**CherryFreakyFunK - Sakura will get more chances in upcoming chapters :D**

**Yokie - Nope, Meiling doesn't**

**JustWriter2 - I'm glad I explained well enough**

**Bulldawg101 - Thanks**

**Sakura fan - Sakura is sweet, one of the best things about her..**

**irhie - I'm glad you like my story, thank you for reviewing!**


	41. The Dark Card

Rewrite  
By: Angel Kamiya  
Chapter 41

Kero didn't think things could get any worse. Sakura was in danger and there was no way he was going to find her by himself without Yue. The other card guardian had disappeared and gone off somewhere to confront Lucien. At times like this he really wished that he could be at two places at once. Floating over to Sakura's desk he slowly began scanning through the pages of the book that Syaoran had loaned to Sakura not more then a few days back. Kero knew that he would find something if only he looked longer.

"Kero-chan, I tried calling Sakura a couple of times now. For some reason she isn't picking up." Tomoyo stated, while standing there in Sakura's room.

"Sakura-chan must have her cell turned off or something. We have to find her the old fashion way. Where do you think Sakura would head off to at this hour?"

"I don't know. If she was going by herself then I might be able to think of something… but since she is with Syaoran-"

Hearing Tomoyo say those words really upset Kero. For some reason Tomoyo had already forgotten that Sakura was most certainly NOT with Syaoran that night. If it had been Syaoran who had taken Sakura a few minutes back then he didn't think he would have minded that much, since the boy always looked after the Card Captor. The card guardian had been awake when they had left and now he just wanted to hit himself for not sensing that something was wrong sooner. Now that they were gone it was up to him to save Sakura. They needed to find her and fast!

"He is NOT Syaoran." Kero corrected her, rechecking the page that he was looking at. "If I find out that Lucien did anything to Sakura-"

"Sakura can take care of herself. I'm more worried about what she will do."

"Well I found something. There isn't much of anything on this Lucien but from what's written here it's says he can't use most of his magic when he has made himself look like someone else."

Tomoyo breathed a sigh of relief at that information. It meant that he would not be as dangerous while as Syaoran. While looking at Kero it occurred to her that Kero was still very worried. They had only seen Sakura a few hours back, but now it was starting to feel like an eternity. Tomoyo really hoped that Sakura wasn't hurt or anything worse.

"That's great Kero-chan! That means as soon as Sakura-chan can figure it out that he isn't Syaoran then she might be able to get away."

"I still think we should go out and look for her. You have to tell me where you think Sakura-chan is at right now."

Tomoyo thought about all the places that Sakura could be at. They would have to get going if they were going to catch Sakura. There were many places that she thought her friend might have thought about going that night. From the park, to the school, to the lake. There were many places one would go during the night at Tomoeda.

It was cold that night.

Lucien had made himself look like Syaoran when he had went to see Sakura. Now he was walking with her through the park. They had been walking together for several minutes and he had remained silent ever since they had first left. It felt very unusual to him because he was trying to be someone else. It wasn't like him to do anything like this at all. The little girl that had appeared to him had told him to do this before meeting Yue. For some reason it felt as though he had met her before. There was something about her that made him think that she was even stronger the Li Clan Elders.

"Syaoran… there is something different about you." Sakura commented, as they crossed the street. "Does this have anything to do with what happened in Hong Kong?"

"Something like that…" Lucien muttered, wondering how long he could stay in that form and be convincing.

The two of them stopped when they heard someone calling for help.

Sakura couldn't believe who they had ended up bumping into that night! When she had first heard the voice she had thought she had been dreaming because of what she was seeing seemed so unreal. On the ground was her math teacher. There seemed to be something wrong with her since she had not responded when they had first arrived on the scene. Sakura held out her hand for the young woman to take.

"It's okay Mizuki! It's me Sakura."

"Sakura?" Kaho asked, slowly opening her eyes.

After helping her up, Sakura looked at the Mizuki and tried to figure out why she was there so late. It seemed like what had happened had probably been an accident but Sakura couldn't even guess at how her math teacher had gotten herself hurt in the first place. The young woman was wearing a red and white priestess outfit. It took Sakura a few seconds to finally ask her what was on her mind.

"Are… are you hurt? Do I need to call the hospital?"

"You don't have to Sakura… I'm fine. I just slipped while I was on my way home, clumsy me for twisting my ankle. I will probably have to put something on my ankle after I get back."

"Do you want me to help you home?" Sakura asked, concerned. "I don't think it's far away from here."

"Only if that is okay with Syaoran..." Mizuki commented, looking at the boy that was standing there. "I don't want to interrupt anything."

"Syaoran, we should help her." Sakura suggested, turning toward him.

"If that is what you want…" he muttered, looking a little preoccupied.

"I suppose I should thank the two of you. No wonder I think of you two as my favorite students."

They headed to the shrine after that. Sakura was the one that had helped Mizuki back while Syaoran lagged behind looking as though he was guarding them. For some reason Sakura was getting a little uneasy at how Syaoran was acting. It was as though he was hiding something. The trip was pretty uneventful. Most of her conversation with Mizuki had been about school and how surprised she was to see Syaoran back so soon.

When they finally arrived at the shrine, Mizuki had reminded Sakura to not lose the charms that she had given her the last time she had been there with Syaoran. This seemed a little odd but Sakura told her that she would not. They had been given to her by the young woman when she had went to the shrine along with Syaoran on their date. Sakura watched as Mizuki went inside. While turning to leave she found herself thinking about what Mizuki had told her.

"So what did you want to talk to me about Syaoran?" Sakura asked, as they made their way back to the park.

"I wanted to tell you that I think we should stop what we are doing Kinomoto."

"Are… are you going somewhere else?"

"No, I meant we should stop seeing each other."

At first Sakura didn't think she had heard him correctly. What he was saying really didn't make any sense to her. Did he say what she thought he said? Trying to stand still she only stared at him. It was as though she couldn't make a sound at first. Whatever was wrong with her didn't last for long.

"Wha... what?"

"My family thinks it's a bad idea for us to be in a relationship... and I think I agree with them."

"Why are you saying this?" Sakura whispered, trying very hard not to cry but realizing that she was failing miserably. "Did… did I do something wrong?"

Sakura didn't want to look at him anymore and instead just stuck with keeping her words understandable. Why did Syaoran's family hate her? What did she do to make them want him to never see her again? It wasn't fair. Didn't they understand how much she cared about Syaoran? It didn't make sense. Sakura knew that she still had lots to learn about magic but it wasn't as though she was a bad Card Captor, since Kero had always told her how impressed he had been of her.

"I think you just need to leave me alone Kinomoto…"

"You can't expect me to just stay away from you, after all that's had happened!"

"What exactly has happened? What makes you think we supposed to even be around one another?"

Sakura thought about the past few days, about everything that had happened between her and Syaoran. They had grown closer more in the past few days then they had in the past few months! Standing there Sakura couldn't believe that Syaoran seemed to be acting as though it wasn't a big deal. Syaoran was acting as though they didn't matter.

"I know… I know Syaoran and I are meant to be more then friends."

"Is that really what you think?" the boy asked, unexpectedly turning back to face her and unexpectedly taking her arm.

"Syaoran-kun… you… are hurting me." Sakura muttered, not believing what he was doing.

Syaoran was really scaring her. From what he was saying to how he was looking at her. Even the way he was holding her seemed as though he was someone else. What was making him act this way?

There was a flash of light and before Sakura could realize what was happening, he was standing over her holding a very dangerous looking sword. It was nothing like the one he usually carried with him. The sword was black and the blade was shaped as though it was a sharp bent arm. Sakura couldn't move at first since seeing him like that just was so hard to believe. This was something she NEVER expected Syaoran to ever do.

Syaoran swung the sword at her. Sakura screamed and fell back hitting the ground. The sword strike had barely missed her. Instead it had struck the ground cracking the hard pavement. Sakura looked up at him still too startled to do anything.

"It's time I dropped this act. Give me your Clow cards little girl."

Sakura slowly began backing away from the boy that was now threatening her. Everything that was happening seemed like a terrible nightmare. Quickly looking around she realized that there was no one there she could at least use her Sealing Rod. Sakura took out the Clow key and dangled the necklace in front of her.

"Key which hides the powers of darkness, show your true power before me."

"Under the contract, Sakura commands you."

"RELEASE!"

The key transformed from the key to the Sealing Rod.

"SWORD!"

The wand she was holding transformed into a magnificent sword. As soon as it was in her hand Sakura knew how to use it. Syaoran tried to attack her again with the sword he was holding, but this time Sakura had been able to block his attack. It was hard holding the sword still since he was much stronger then her. Sakura tried to ignore what she was feeling and concentrate on defending herself.

Her opponent suddenly did something unexpected grabbing onto the both of her wrist and pushing her onto the ground with his other arm. Sakura hit the ground and the sword she had been holding flew into the air and hit the ground a few meters away from her. Several of the Clow cards suddenly dropped and scattered on the ground. The boy walked forward and picked up a few of them.

Before Sakura could think of doing anything else, several arrows made of light suddenly flew from the sky and struck the ground around them! Looking Sakura couldn't see who had just arrived. Sakura quickly got up so wouldn't be on the ground anymore.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

In an instant a figure in white and blue landed on the ground alongside Sakura. Sakura couldn't believe that Yue had rescued her. It seemed very strange since just a few days back he didn't seem to care for her at all. From the way he was acting she wondered about what Mirror could have possibly done to change his opinion about her.

"YUE-SAN! I… I don't know what happened. We were just taking and Syaoran just-"

"That is not the descendent of Master Clow." Yue muttered, pointing the bow at who he had tried hitting.

"How very perceptive of you Yue…"

In an instant the boy that had been standing there had turned into Lucien. Sakura sat there on the ground not believing her eyes. Lucien held the few Clow cards that he had managed to get hold of in his hand while the sword he was holding disappeared in his other hand, several moments later a familiar looking dagger appeared. Standing there Sakura held the Sealing Rod close to her just in case she needed to defend herself again. While she knew that she wasn't exactly ready to fight with Lucien she wasn't going to run away if Yue needed her help.

"How… how could you!" Sakura exclaimed, not believing how he had made her feel.

It hadn't really been Syaoran who had been talking to her, but she didn't care. It had still really hurt and she was going to have trouble dealing with the real Syaoran when he got back the next day. One of the things she would have to do was tell him what had happened. This wasn't something she wanted to do. Sakura really didn't want Syaoran to feel sorry for her.

"The little girl told me this was something I had to do…"

Sakura stared at him not understand what he had meant. Did he just say that another girl told him to do this? Who was this person that he was talking about? As Sakura tried to think about the meaning behind his words she felt herself getting angrier at herself for not realizing that it had not been Syaoran sooner. Of course Syaoran would have never acted this way, she should have sensed it the moment he first began speaking to her. Sakura didn't want to think what could have happened had Yue not interrupted them.

Yue suddenly held out his arm and started whispering something. For an instant Sakura thought she saw some smoke appear over Lucien. At first Sakura didn't understand what Yue was doing then she quickly realized that he was doing the spell that he had mentioned to her the pervious night, to hear the voice that had been talking to Lucien. It didn't seem Lucien had noticed what Yue was trying to do since his attention at that moment had been on her.

Kero suddenly rushed up to Sakura's side looking very angry at what had happened.

"Sakura-chan? Are you okay?"

Sakura knew that she probably looked like a wreck at that moment. After all she had been crying and also been completely unprepared at what had happened. When it appeared like Syaoran was trying to hurt her she had completely frozen up. Just thinking about Syaoran doing anything like that had really affected her. Now Sakura was finding herself thinking about how it probably hadn't been a good idea to start seeing each other, even though so many new problems had arisen. Sakura quickly decided that it didn't matter, even if the world was ending she knew that she wouldn't be able to keep her feelings away from the real Syaoran.

"I think so."

Lucien suddenly sprang forward when he realized that Yue was doing some kind of spell behind his back. Without hesitating Yue shot another arrow at Lucien but he missed since his target had been moving so quickly. The card guardian couldn't believe how fast his opponent had grown since the last time they had met. Lucien suddenly swung his blade at Yue, but instead of striking his intended target he hit something else.

"Kero-chan!"

Sakura ran forward and stopped when she was right over him. Picking him up in his arms she tried to find a way to help him. It had happened so fast, but Kero had shielded Yue from the deadly attack. Before she knew what was happening Lucien had already flown into the air looking as though he was escaping again. Sakura felt herself grow weak then realization stuck her. Lucien couldn't get away, not after this!

Sakura took out a Clow card.

"DARK!"

The woman wearing a crown and in the black dress appeared over them and flew forward enveloping her target. If you only caught a glimpse of her while passing her by you might have though that she was a lost princess. There was something very beautiful about her but also something very hauntingly dark. The Clow card really was the darkness, and quite dangerous if left uncontrolled. It was the strongest card alongside The Light.

In any instant Lucien disappeared.

"You… used Dark."

"Yes, I trapped him. We'll deal with him after you help Kero."

Sakura had used the Dark card to trap Lucien in another dimension. Yue looked at her reluctantly but didn't say anything. Seeing her use the Dark card had convinced him that she was much stronger then she looked. It took lots of magic simply to pick up the card let alone use it on someone.

"Give him to me."

Sakura slowly gave Kero to Yue, and took several steps back away from them. They needed to help Kero. If anything happened to him, she was not going to forgive herself. While she stood there in silence she picked up all the Clow cards that had fallen onto the ground. At first she had thought she had forgotten some of them, but she quickly realized that a few were missing. Lucien had managed to take a few of her Clow cards from her. They were going to have to see Lucien again to get back the three Clow cards that he had taken.

Firey, Shadow, and Mirror were gone.

Yue suddenly started glowing with a bright white light. After a few moments he opened his eyes again.

"Yue-san?"

"I can't heal Keroberos."

"No… why… why can't you? Maybe if you can use my magic to-"

"I can't use your magic for this because his injury is too severe. The only thing I can do is put him to sleep until we can find a way to help him."

"Kero-chan…"

On the way back, Sakura had been the one to hold onto Kero. It didn't take long until they got back to her room. Tomoyo had been waiting there for her and had nearly burst in tears when she had seen what had happened to Kero. They placed him onto his small bed in Sakura's drawer. Looking at him made Sakura want to cry. Sakura didn't want to think about what could have happened to Kero. They had really grown close over the past few months, and she really considered Kero a close friend. Kero was someone that she knew she had to have around.

Suddenly she thought she heard a soft voice from somewhere near her. Looking at Tomoyo and seeing that her friend had not even opened her mouth, she dismissed it as something from her imagination.

Sakura stayed there by his side for the next few hours since she had not been able to fall asleep. There was something wrong with Kero and even Yue had not been able to help him. What made things worse was the Firey, Shadow, and Mirror cards were now with Lucien. Thinking about what he had told them she was also worried about their safety.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, things will get better once Li-kun gets back. I'm sure Yue will find a way to help Kero with Li."

Sakura had forgotten that Syaoran would be getting back the next day. It had seemed such a long time ago she had last seen him. Sakura found herself thinking about what Syaoran had learned that day while at his home. The first thing she would have to do was ask him when he returned to Tomoeda.

The little girl wearing the purple dress stood there in Sakura's room watching over the Card Captor and her friend. They couldn't see her. Only Lucien and people from the Li clan could see her. The Li Clan Elders had accidentally awoken her when they first called Lucien, although they hadn't realized it yet. Lucien had given her the three Clow cards before the Dark had sent him to another dimension because she needed them. Walking around the room she admired all the cute things there. There were many cute stuffed animals at the side of the room that probably belong to the Card Captor and the pretty orange kimono that she had been wearing while facing Lucien just a few minutes earlier, had been hung back on the wall. The girl sighed remembering that it had been a very long time since she last wore a kimono.

It was going to take a while until she could free Lucien from his prison that the Dark card had made for him. However she decided that if he couldn't help her for a while then it would be up to Syaoran. Syaoran was the only other person in Tomoeda that could see her. Being a member of the Li family meant he had the special kind of magic to see her, while Meiling couldn't since she couldn't use magic in the first place. The girl walked past the mirror and wasn't alarmed when she didn't see a reflection of herself.

--------

--------

**A/N:** Please Review! Tell me what you think of my story. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far!

I wasn't able to update that much this week because I had so much work, so I made this chapter longer. Anyway next chapter is Sakura and Syaoran's reunion. Also Sakura will learn more Lucien.

**Shugotenshi** **Sakura** - Yep, more will be explained about his powers in upcoming chapters**  
cherryblossomchick12** - Syaoran is such a sweetie, I tried to make sure he was very caring in this story  
**ArtYume** - Sakura will tell him what happened in the next chapter, it's going to be a very important part of what happens between them  
**Armageddon Angel** - Yep, she has a connection to a few characters in this story.  
**BlueMeteorGirl** **-** Thank you  
**PrincessKC57 -** Thanks I will!  
**kenshinlover2002 -** The dream didn't come alive, at least not yet. This chapter wasn't what Sakura was seeing. Notice that Lucien didn't use any magic while as Syaoran while the person in Sakura's dream did.  
**Fairy Dust Angel -** I hope you like how it turned out...  
**daisuski-jade-blossoms** **-** Sort of... kind of... :D  
**Bulldawg101 -** Well she did get hurt, but I think she will recover from it  
**JustWriter2 -** Sakura isn't that ready yet!  
**lightprincess** **-** Thanks, Kaho will be an important part of this story  
**wen** **-** Yep, I hope you liked how it turned out  
**CherryFreakyFunK** **-** They didn't quite have a fight, but the conflict between isn't over yet after what happened in this chapter. Lucien will play an important part in the next few chapters…


	42. Intruder part 1

Rewrite  
By: Angel Kamiya  
Chapter 42

Syaoran thought he heard Meiling faintly calling him when he finally woke up that morning. For some reason he had been dreaming about what had happened the other night when he had been in Hong Kong and met the Elders. The dream that had ended terribly just like how it had ended last night when he had really met them. Slowly getting up from his bed, he found himself looking around the old room of the apartment. Syaoran heard the rain really pouring outside. After a few seconds he stood up and went to answer the door.

Meiling was wearing her dark hair in buns tied by two red ribbons, while letting the rest of her hair to dangle down her shoulders. That morning she was dressed in a blue sweater and matching pants. In her hands there was a plate of breakfast that she had just made for him. Surprised, Syaoran stood there not knowing what to say. Syaoran reached forward and gratefully took the plate.

"Syaoran!" Meiling repeated, sounding as though she had been calling for him while standing outside his room for a while now. "I seriously thought you were going to sleep in your room all day! Here is your breakfast!"

"Thanks." Syaoran answered, taking the plate.

"Are you going to see Sakura today?" Meiling asked, following him to the kitchen where he poured himself a glass of orange juice. "Tomoyo called me when you were sleeping and told me that something really bad happened to Keroberos, and that your girlfriend is really upset."

"Of course I will." Syaoran replied, surprised that Meiling now saw Sakura as his girlfriend instead of just the Card Captor. "I... I'm still not sure what I am going to say to her when I see her today after what happened."

Meiling headed over to the table that was by the couch in the living room, and picked up one of the fashion magazines that Syaoran had brought back to Tomoeda with him. They were something she really enjoyed reading. They were the latest fashion magazines that she had asked him to get for her while he was back home. It had been a few days since she had arrived in Tomoeda and Meiling was already even beginning to miss the clothes that she usually wore at home. Meiling started flipping through the book while laying there.

"Did you buy her anything?" Meiling asked, now looking preoccupied.

"Yeah, I bought something for Sakura. Actually if it wasn't for Tomoyo I don't think I would have been able to."

Syaoran glanced at the bags by the front door. Besides a couple of books about magic, Syaoran had gotten something for Sakura. It had really taken a long time to find something that he thought would be worthy for her. When he had gone to the market yesterday, everyone had been surprised at what he was trying to find. Most of the store owners knew him through his family's reputation and had all began asking him if he was seeing a girl. This had been quite embarrassing for him but he somehow managed to get through it.

"Maybe after you do that you can work up the courage to finally try to kiss her?" Meiling interrupted, sarcastically.

"Meiling!"

"Huh?" Meiling uttered, alarmed at his suddenly outburst.

Syaoran quickly took out the small chain from his pocket and transformed it into a sword. The sword he was holding had a sharp blade, black handle and red tassel with an attached back ball. With his other hand Syaoran took out an Ofuda paper which he could use after saying incantation to fire off an elemental spell. Everything seemed to slow down as he stared at the intruder.

"Get up slowly... Meiling."

"Okay, I know I shouldn't have been teasing you. But don't you think you are overreacting at my comment just a little?"

"Don't you... don't you see her?"

"See who?"

Syaoran couldn't believe that Meiling hadn't been able to see that girl that was standing right by her side. It was the same little girl that he had been seeing these past few days. The girl had red black hair and wore what looked like an old centuries old styled purple dress. There was something about her that was beginning to creep him out. The girl slowly walked past Meiling as though her attention wasn't on her.

"There is someone standing right there by you!"

"You... you're serious." Meiling muttered, seeing no one there and now feeling uncomfortable.

Meiling quickly got up from the couch and rushed over to Syaoran's side, as though he would be able to protect her from the unseen danger. Being a warrior at heart she knew how dangerous an enemy was if they couldn't be seen. Once a long time ago she had been taught how to fight an invisible enemy but she didn't know if she needed to with Syaoran there.

"Meiling-chan can't see me or hear me." the girl muttered, walking past the couch that Meiling had been sitting at just moments earlier and stopping a few inches away from Syaoran. "I need your help."

Syaoran slowly lowered the sword he was holding. While she had been speaking to him, he thought about how ridiculous he was acting. If she had been a regular girl then he would have helped her without a second thought instead of pointing a sword at her.

"Why have you been appearing around me these past few days?"

"Because you're the only one that can help me Syaoran-kun." the girl whispered, looking a little sad.

"What kind of help?"

"Some bad magicians had put a spell that would make sure I would never been seen. I've been trying to return to normal for a long time now."

While Syaoran stood there, he suddenly found himself picturing the girl being surrounded by magicians like the Clan Elders. Magicians that didn't care about who they hurt. Whatever was wrong with her, Syaoran knew that he had to consider doing what she had asked. The girl looked down at the ground as though she was nervous being there.

"You want me to help you break the spell then?"

"Yes. If it's not too much trouble. I can help Kero-chan. I could use magic too and if you help me I promise I'll heal him."

"How do you know about Keroberos?"

"I've been around you even when you haven't notice me. I overheard what Meiling-chan told you."

"What would I have to do?"

The girl thought back to what she need to break the spell. When the magicians had put the spell on her they had taken away the tool she need to do magic. Without it she was helpless. Turning to Syaoran she saw that she would have to explain fast if she was to get his help.

"I need my something of mine back. I think it's been kept at the museum in this town. With it I will be able to use magic again."

"I'll think about it but I have to see Sakura first."

"Don't take too long." the girl smiled.

Syaoran turned and saw that Meiling was looking at him as though he was talking to a ghost that only he could see. Returning his attention back to where the girl had been standing moments earlier, he saw that she was now gone and probably wouldn't be back.

"What was all that about?" Meiling asked, concerned.

"I saw that strange girl again. You know the one I told you about?"

"Oh, what did she tell you? Was she trying to warn you about something dangerous?"

"Actually she wanted to help us." Syaoran muttered, wondering if he should really do what she had asked. "Help Keroberos get better."

Meiling couldn't believe what she was actually hearing. The little girl that Syaoran had been seeing appearing around him everywhere actually had talked to him! There was something about all this that she did not feel comfortable with. Why was it that only Syaoran could see her? Did it have anything to do with him being part of the Li family or was it just because the girl had chosen to appear while he was around?

"Do you believe her?"

"I don't know." Syaoran replied, wondering if he was a good judge of character or not. "I'll have to tell Sakura about this and find out what she thinks."

Meiling stood there and stared at him for a while. Whatever Syaoran was planning it seemed that he was going to tell Sakura. Although Meiling knew that there were things that Syaoran kept from her she was still a little sad that he didn't talk to her more about things like this. Meiling hoped that he would be able to deal with whatever was happening.

"How did your visit to Hong Kong go?"

"I think it went well but there were problems." Syaoran replied, glad that she was not pressing him about the strange girl that he had been seeing and had decided to change the subject.

"Did you say any words to our master? How has Seishiro been doing?"

Seishiro was the martial arts teacher that had taught Syaoran and Meiling everything they knew. The man was one of the most dangerous fighters in the world. Syaoran and Meiling had been told once that they were his two best students. When Syaoran had left Hong Kong, Seishiro had been there at the airport to see him off along with the rest of Syaoran's family.

"Yeah, he is fine. Taken a few new students now that he doesn't have to teach new fighting techniques to us anymore. But there is something else..."

"But what?"

"After seeing my mother again I was ordered to speak with the Elders. The only thing they had wanted to talk to me about was Sakura and nothing else. They were acting as though she is dangerous. I think they know something we don't."

It took Meiling a little while to process what Syaoran was trying to hint at, that the Elders might have been up to something. Syaoran was one of the people in his family that really didn't like them. What made the Elders so terrible was that they really did nothing but think about themselves. Even if there was someone in trouble, they would tell everyone not to get involved because of how it might be dangerous to someone from the Li family. Meiling found herself wondering if the Elders thought Syaoran's feelings for Sakura were dangerous.

"I can't believe this! Do they really dislike Kinomoto that much?"

"You don't want to know. When I stood there and listened to what they had to say I seriously wanted to do something I would regret. They said so many things that I wish they would take back. I can't believe the Clan still has a need for them after all these years!"

"The Clan does need more then one leader to make all the big decisions. I just don't get why they would have a problem with Kinomoto."

"The Elders wanted me stay in Hong Kong and not return to Tomoeda. I had to threaten them by telling how I would stop using magic forever, if they didn't let me leave."

Meiling looked at him shock. The Elders really did try to force Syaroan to stay and Syaoran retaliated by trying to get them to think that he would seriously give up magic forever? These were some very disturbing thoughts. When Syaoran had been young and up till now, Syaoran had always had magic in his life. It was one of his defining qualities that made him who he was. Meiling didn't want to think about what Syaoran would be like if he didn't know how to do spells anymore.

"You were bluffing right? You honestly didnt think about giving up magic did you?"

"I don't know Meiling. Sometimes I think about how good it would be to never have to worry about all my great duties just because Im supposed to become the Clan leader one day. I think I've enjoyed these past few months in Tomoeda more then the last ten years back home."

"You should get going Syaoran. It will be getting dark soon, and I don't think it's apporiate to be visiting Sakura at night." Meiling muttered, crossing her arms.

"Very funny." Syaoran answered, giving her a look of fake annoyance.

"I was kidding Syaoran. I'm not your mother. You can visit Sakura any time you want." Meiling sighed, giving him a look. "On the topic of this weird invisible girl, it's your decision whether you want to help her or not, but try to be careful okay?"

"I will. Don't worry. I will get back soon."

After picking up a raincoat, Syaoran began heading to Sakura's home. The rain had started to fall less but the weather was still very bad. While walking through the street, Syaoran looked at roads and saw the water falling into the drains. Syaoran really wished that the weather would improve because he wanted to ask Sakura out again soon.

When he arrived at the street where Sakura's house was at he stopped to look the familiar yellow house. While he walked up the steps he suddenly stopped realizing that Sakura's family still had never really been properly introduced to him yet. Syaoran decided that it would probably be a better idea if he climbed up the tree to Sakura's room again.

Sakura was still in bed when Syaoran knocked at the window. While laying there under the heavy blankets on that cold morning, she had been holding and staring at The Dark card. Sakura had spent most of that morning just watching over Kero thinking he would wake up if she stayed by his side a little longer. There was a part of her that didn't want to leave him alone, because she knew that she had to be there. When Sakura finally heard the knock at the window she froze. Sakura saw that it was Syaoran.

Sakura suddenly remembered what had happened the other night.

Getting up anyway, she slowly went to open the window to let Syaoran inside her room. Syaoran placed his raincoat and shoes by the window to dry. They stood there looking at each over for a few moments. Syaoran was the first to finally speak.

"Hey."

"Hello Syaoran-kun." Sakura whispered, suddenly realizing how quiet she had turned.

"I heard about Keroberos."

"Do you think you can help him?"

Sakura walked forward and lightly placed Kero onto the table by the door. After a few moments Syaoran took out an item from his pocket and transformed it into a sword. Standing there he checked if he could really help or not.

"I'm going to try a spell." Syaoran explained, giving her a reassuring look.

"Okay."

Syaoran closed his eyes and began chanting the spell that he had been learning for the past few years. Healings spells were notorious for being extremely difficult to learn and also to perform. Only the most powerful and wise magicians could do them. While he said the words he felt something happen. It was as though he had gotten a little weaker.

While Syaoran finished the spell he opened his eyes again and looked at Kero.

Nothing had happened. Kero was still asleep.

Syaoran turned to look regretfully at Sakura.

"Sakura. I'm sorry. I-"

"You did your best. I understand." Sakura muttered, sadly.

"It wasn't good enough."

Syaraon found himself looking at Sakura again and noticed something very wrong. For some reason she was trembling. Sakura was having a very difficult time standing still, her arms and legs were shaking very badly. Sakura wasn't looking at him and instead her eyes were staring at the ground.

"Sakura? What's the matter with you?"

Syaoran lightly placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder to assure her it was okay. All of a suddenly Sakura flinched uncomfortably at what he was doing and backed away. For a moment Syaoran couldn't understand what had just happened. It almost seemed as though Sakura was afraid of him.

"Please... please don't." Sakura whispered, looking like she was terrified all of a sudden.

Tomoyo suddenly walked inside Sakura's room and saw the scene in front of her. It looked as though Sakura was still having a very hard time dealing with what had happened to her last night. Not saying a word, Tomoyo quickly walked forward and lightly took a hold of Syaoran's arm.

"Li, can we talk outside?" Tomoyo suddenly asked. "It's important."

"Of course." Syaoran replied, looking worriedly at Sakura before following Tomoyo out of the room.

"Something really bad happened to Sakura last night." Tomoyo explained, holding herself with her arms since she suddenly felt very cold.

"What?" Syaoran asked, feeling uneasy.

"I heard from Yue that it was really horrible. Lucien disguised himself as you and tried to take the Clow cards from Sakura-chan by force!"

"WHAT?" Syaoran exclaimed, not believing how bad things had gotten.

Tomoyo nearly jump at his outburst. Syaoran really looked furious when she had revealed what had had gone on the other night at the park. Kero had been hurt, but Sakura was hurt too.

"I think Sakura-chan is really hurt and confused right now. It makes me want to cry just thinking about it." Tomoyo whispered, gently rubbing her arms.

"I guess I should take it easy with her from now on then. Try to get her to understand that it really wasn't me and I would never treat her so badly no matter what."

"I know that you treasure Sakura-chan as much as I do if not more." Tomoyo smiled, looked back at the door to Sakuras room. "Maybe you should stay with Sakura-chan for the entire day today. I think that would be the best."

Syaoran knew that something was wrong with Sakura. It felt as though she didn't want to talk to him, but he knew that he wasn't going to leave her now when she needed him the most. They were just going to have to work though it. Syaoran didn't want Sakura to be afraid of him, it didn't feel right.

"You're right. I can't leave Sakura right now."

Tomoyo and Syaoran walked back inside together. They saw that Sakura had gotten up from bed and was now looking at the Clow book at all the cards contained inside. Syaoran now seriously wondered if he should tell her about the strange request that he had gotten from the little girl. What if Sakura just wanted him to leave her alone?

"I think we might be able to help Kero another way." Syaoran announced, crossing his arms.

"How?" Sakura asked, quietly.

Syaoran explained to her in depth about the little girl that he had been seeing and what she had offered to do if they returned an item to her that morning. During his explanation Sakura sat there listening at the amazing tale. Not once did she question him about anything. After Syaoran finally finished, Sakura sat there silently for a long time as though she was thinking hard about something.

"What do you think Sakura?"

"I don't know."

"You don't have to go if you don't want. I think I can handle this by myself." Syaoran commented, suddenly concerned. "You should probably stay here and rest for today after all that's happened."

"No... we... we should go." Sakura suddenly uttered, looking determined. "I can't stand Kero-chan being like this much longer."

Sakura stared at Syaoran and wondered when would be a good time to tell him about what Yue had revealed to her, that Lucien might have been sent by the Li Clan. Sakura was afraid of how Syaoran would react and what he would do. Would he get mad at her and think she was lying to him? Sakura didn't know how things would turn out, but the one thing she did know was that they were going to help that little girl that was in trouble. If the girl could help Kero then it would even be better since both Yue and Syaoran hadn't been able to heal him with their magic.

When Syaoran opened the window again, Sakura stood there and thought about her feelings for Syaoran. It hadn't been Syaoran who had visited her the other night, but she still felt a little troubled about what had happened. Sakura hoped that these feelings would be gone soon. The Li Clan Elders could have sent Lucien to break them up, but she wasn't going to let that happen. Sakura cared about Syaraon too much and she was going to help Kero even if she didn't feel well enough.

------------

------------

****

A/N:

Please Review! Tell me what you think of my story. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far!

This chapter is sort of the beginning of when many things will change, next chapter will be about Sakura and Syaoran going to get what the little girl asked them to get. Also Syaoran will try to talk to Sakura about what had happened.

****

ArtYume -

The next chapters are about her, and yes Syaoran is back!**  
PrincessKC57 - **I know things look bad, but there is always a chance that things will get better  
**lightprincess -** Thank you! I really like working on this story  
**Eclipse -** Yeah what Lucien did was really horrible, even worse because he was pretending to be Syaoran. Sakura has every right to be mad.  
**daisuski-jade-blossoms -** Syaoran will talk about more about what happened while he had been in Hong Kong in the next chapter  
**BlueMeteorGirl -** The next chapter will have more on her  
**kenshinlover2002 -** Someone important...  
**cherriblossomxz -** Find out in the next chapters  
**cherryblossomchick12 -** I will! Thanks for the review  
**CherryFreakyFunK -** Syaroan wasn't couldn't this time but he is great since he is always trying to find a way to help. Firey, Shadow, and Mirror isn't gone yet  
**Shugotenshi Sakura -** Lucien is verrry evil yes  
**JustWriter2 -** Stand tuned to find out  
**AirStriker -** Yep, Sakura has really become stronger. I had fun writing The Dark's description  
**Bulldawg101 -** Thanks!  
**Sakura fan -** I'm trying to keep the story balanced, not too dark but not too funny! 


	43. Intruder part 2

Rewrite  
By: Angel Kamiya  
Chapter 43

Syaoran was not having a good day. Not only was he seeing things no one else could see but he had no clue how he was going to deal with Sakura. It was bad enough that they were going to take something from the museum that day, but he didn't know if he could even find the item that the little girl had asked him to retrieve or if it was still there or not. It had stopped raining a few minutes earlier and he was heading to the museum that afternoon with Sakura. They had left her home a while ago but they still hadn't managed to say a word to each other since then. Syaoran looked at Sakura and finally decided that he had enough of the silence between them.

"Sakura, I'm sorry I wasn't there to look after you last night. I don't blame you if you are mad at me."

Sakura was a little surprised that he was being so understanding. When he had knocked at her window that morning she had been completely unprepared at seeing him so soon again. Last night she had not been able to fall asleep because she had been too worried about Kero and she had remembered how long she had thought about Syaoran while in bed. After what had happened the other night she still wasn't too sure how she felt about him.

"I'm not mad at you Syaoran-kun. I... I know that you would never try to hurt me or anything."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No... not really." Sakura answered, trying to get herself to stop thinking. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

Talking about what had happen the pervious night was the last thing Sakura wanted to do. It wasn't that she didn't want to deal with it eventually, but thinking about it at that moment was something that Sakura just didn't want to do. Syaoran hadn't tried to take her Clow cards away from her while they had been at the park. Even if she was still uneasy about what had happened she would just have to learn to deal with it.

There was something that she was still curious about.

"What happened while you were at Hong Kong?"

"I spoke with my mother. It seems that the entire Clan is very worried about me. My mother let me borrow some cards that can help me see into the future."

"Really?" Sakura asked, surprised.

"Yeah... my family has had the cards of fortune for many years now. I was using them when I first discovered that you had become the Card Captor."

Sakura thought about what she would do if she could learn to control her ability to see into the future through her dreams. Dreaming about what could happen in the future was something she accidentally discovered not long after she had gotten the Clow book. Being about to see into the future was something that Sakura felt uneasy about, but she knew that she would have to try to learn how to use. Whatever happened she needed to be prepared.

It was at that moment that Sakura thought about her and Syaoran. What was their future going to hold. Would they be together for a long time? Would they be happy? Sakura didn't think that those two things were going to happen easily.

"Have... have you tried seeing what will happen with between us?" Sakura asked.

"I want to be surprised."

"It must have been so cool, seeing all your old friends again."

Syaoran remembered how badly he had felt on the flight back home. Tomoyo had mentioned how he could have taken Sakura with him to Hong Kong. While he knew that he couldn't do anything like that, mostly due to how complicated it would make things between him and the Clan Elders, he secretly wished that he had been brave enough to ask Sakura to go with him. Syaoran wondered if Sakura would have been happy if she had to stay with him if she had to stay with him for an entire day at his home.

"Yeah... it was. But I really wanted to introduce you to them."

"You did?" Sakura asked alarmed. "Really?"

"They would have liked you Sakura. I really missed you while I was away."

Sakura can't help but blush at the comment. Meeting Syaoran's friends from his home was something that she had always dreamt about. They had probably grown up together so it would be interesting to find out what Syaoran was like when he was younger. Sakura couldn't help but picture an adorable ten year old Syaoran that probably had to act like an adult wherever he went.

Not thinking about what she was doing, Sakura reached forward and held Syaoran's hand.

"I missed you too Syaoran-kun."

They finally reached the museum not long after that.

The museum had been built a few years back. It was the place that most of the high students went to whenever that had homework and needed to look at anything from the past. Besides the students, usually it was the place for the teachers to spend time at. It didn't surprise Sakura because her dad taught a few classes that would have to go there once every few months. In fact it was one of the places that she spent most of her time at when she had been younger.

"Alright Sakura... do you remember everything I told you."

Sakura nodded. After they had left her home, they had discussed what they were going to do when they had arrived at the museum. It seemed that the little girl that Syaoran had kept seeing could help Kero, and they just needed to get something for her to make that possible. At that time Sakura had been unsure about what they were going to do since they were planning a borderline heist. However Syaoran had assured her that the little girl was just going to borrow and not take that item that was being kept at the building.

While the two of them stood outside, Syaoran hit the Clow card he was holding with the sword.

"TIME!"

In an instant, everything around them was frozen. There was an unnatural gold light that seemed to shine everywhere around them. While the two of them walked inside, Sakura took out the Sealing Rod and a Clow card.

"SLEEP!"

The small fairy with a star on its forehead appeared over them. It suddenly began flying all around them and waving it's arms sending dust flying everywhere. After a few seconds, Syaoran unfroze time and everyone that was inside the museum fell to the ground now asleep.

Sakura took out another Clow card.

"Stop everyone from thinking this place is open!"

"ILLUSION!"

The kaleidoscope colored object appeared and flew at the door before returning and disappearing

"What did you do?"

"Everyone will see this place as closed since they will notice that no one is leaving."

Inside Sakura found herself admiring how professional the place was. There were many exhibits out where people could see many things from the past. Next to every exhibit there was either a poster with information or a monitor which had a person revealing the importance of the item that was been stored. As Sakura slowly found herself drawn to the things out that day, she quickly remembered that they were not here for that.

They were careful not to bump into any of the people sleeping on the ground while inside. Sakura felt strange having to use her magic like this but she knew that they had to do it since it was the only way of helping Kero. Everyone asleep would be waking up after Sakura found what she was looking for. It probably wouldn't take long for them to find what the little girl had asked for.

"Everyone will start waking up soon... we need to hurry." Syaoran commented, lightly taking Sakura's hand so she would move walk faster.

"What did the little girl want us to get for her?"

"A musical instrument."

"What? Why... why would she need something like that to do magic?"

"Don't you notice how everyone that you have met that has used magic has always needed to hold onto something while using spells?"

Sakura suddenly realized what he was trying to tell her. So far every person that she had met that could do magic had needed to hold something while doing magic. Kero and Yue seemed to be able to do magic by themselves, but Sakura thought that they were probably the exceptions to the rule because they were created by magic themselves. For a moment Sakura wondered if she would someday be able to use the Clow cards without the Sealing Rod.

"I have the Sealing Rod while you have the sword." Sakura commented, understanding what he was trying to tell them. "We need them in order to do magic."

"Yeah, even the stronger magicians need staffs to use spells."

Syaoran suddenly stopped when they approached a suit of armor that was by a wall. For a moment he looked around them as though he seemed to be confused about something. Sakura was confused at why Syaoran had seemed to have frozen. There was a look in his eyes as though he seemed to have been regretting not doing something.

"What's wrong Syaoran-kun?"

"I don't know where we are supposed to go. This place is too large."

"I know where to go."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I came here all the time when I was younger. My dad is an archeologist remember?" Sakura replied, looking at the familiar setting. "This way."

The next few minutes, Syaoran spent his time following Sakura. While Syaoran followed Sakura he tried to work up the courage to talk to her again. There was something on his mind and he didn't think he could put off telling her anymore. Trying to find his serious voice he finally started talking.

"Sakura... I brought you something when I was in Hong Kong. Will you be at your house later today? I want to give it to you if that's not too much trouble."

"Syaoran, you're so sweet." Sakura smiled, not believing what Syaoran had done. "Don't worry I'll be in my room tonight, so if you want to see me then that will be fine."

"Okay."

They finally arrived at the musical instruments section of the museum. There are rows and rows of instruments lined up against the wall. At first Sakura didn't know where they should have been looking, when all of a suddenly Syaoran walked past her and stopped right over a glass case at the end of the room. Inside there was an blue colored flute. Look at it through the glass case, Sakura thought it was beautiful. It seemed as though it had been made a few days back instead of a few hundreds years like the poster by the glass case read.

Syaoran wasn't prepared when the little girl suddenly appeared right alongside him. There was something about her that seemed different from when he had last seen her. The girl dressed in purple seemed burst with excitement seeing the two of them there.

"You found it! I knew you could Syaoran-kun..."

"She's here..." Syaoran announced, so Sakura could understand that they had a guest.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Sakura asked, still a little uncomfortable that there was someone else there.

"The little girl wants us to break the glass case."

At first Sakura couldn't believe what Syaoran had told her. It was bad enough that they had put everyone to sleep with a Clow card, but she actually wanted them to break into someplace just to take something? What they were about to do really didn't feel right to Sakura. Why did the little girl want the item so badly anyway?

"She wants us to do what?" Sakura replied, not believing what Syaoran had just told her

"The girl says that she will be able to use magic again once she gets back her flute."

"Wait a minute, if she just needed her flute back then why didn't she get it herself?"

The little girl walked around Syaoran until she was close to Sakura. This was something that she had seen would happen. Sakura would not feel comfortable with what she had been asked to do. However she was not going to let it end while they were so close.

"Tell Sakura-chan, that the evil magicians that trapped me put a barrier around the flute. I can't use it unless someone very strong like you or Sakura gives it to me."

"It seems she can't hold it without someone like us giving it to her." Syaoran explained, wishing that he wasn't the only one there that could see their guest.

The little girl saw that they were going to be there a long time if she didn't do anything soon. Not giving it a second thought she knew she would have to take matters into her own hands.

"Tell Sakura-chan to get back Syaoran."

"What are you going to-"

With one wave of her hand the glass case suddenly cracked. Syaoran saw what was happening and quickly pulled Sakura away from it until they were safely out of it's way. Moments later the glass case was gone and there was shards of glass on the ground.

"It looks we don't have to break it afterall."

"I can't believe her... she could have warned us sooner about what she was going to do." Syaoran mumbled, getting to his feet again.

"I guess I should..." Sakura started slowly taking a few steps forward.

"Sakura stop!"

"Syaoran-kun?"

"The glass, it's dangerous." Syaoran warned, quickly taking out a yellow paper with Chinese writing on it.

"WIND, MAKE A PATH!"

A small gust of wind appeared and blew all the shards of glass up against the wall.

Sakura nodded once and smiled at Syaoran. While she slowly moved forward, Sakura carefully placed her hand on flute and picked it up. It seemed very old but there was something about it that seemed very new.

"Here you go... Is there anything else you want us to do?"

Syaoran saw that the little girl had walked up to Sakura to take the flute she was holding. As soon as she took a hold of the flute, there was a sudden flash of white light that appeared around them. Moments later the light was gone.

"Sakura-chan... I won't forget this. You saved me."

"You... you're real." Sakura answered.

The girl turned to look at the broken case, with one wave of her hand another flute identical to the one she was holding suddenly appeared out of thin air and the broken glass case suddenly fixed itself as though it was brand new.

"We have to leave now to help Kero." The girl explained, looking around her. "What are we going to do about them?"

"Oh... they will be waking up as soon as we leave." Sakura explained, still a little startled to see that the little girl was really there.

Syaoran was glad that now he wasn't the only one that could see the little girl anymore.

"I'll go right now." the little girl explained.

"Wait! We-"

The little girl suddenly disappeared.

"...we wanted to ask you a few questions." Sakura muttered, wishing she had spoken sooner.

"Let's go Sakura."

As Syaoran was about to turn to leave he suddenly started sensing a very powerful presence nearby. It didn't seem like it was from Sakura. Suddenly flames suddenly appeared from out nowhere. The fire floated around them as though it was trapping them. In a instant the Clow card appeared before them. The Clow card looked like a young boy with yellow hair and had orange feathered wings on it's back. Flames surrounded him as though it was some kind of barrier.

"FIREY?" Sakura yelled, not believing what she was sense. "What are... are you doing?"

The boy waved his hands and a jet of fire suddenly flew forward at the card mistress.

"SAKURA!"

Syaoran ran forward and pulled Sakura out of the way. The two of them crashed onto the ground as the fireball barely missed them hitting the floor.

"What... I thought you already sealed the Firey card?"

"I did! I... I don't understand why it's attacking is! I thought it was with Lucien!"

Syaoran quickly realized how much trouble they were in.

"NO! We... have to stop this fast! Everyone that's sleeping here will get hurt if we don't!"

Another fireball flew forward sending Syaoran crashing back and dropping all the Clow cards that he had been holding.

Sakura quickly took out two of the elemental Clow cards.

The Firey suddenly held out his hands again as if it was going to fire off more flames.

Not wanting to waste time digging through his Clow cards on the ground, Syaoran suddenly got an idea. Holding the sword in front of him he cast the spell.

"FIRE DRAGON, COME FORTH!"

Instead of aiming for the Firey, the flames from Syaoran's spell flew up and stopped just as it was about to hit the ceiling. Moments later the sprinkler systems activated and water started raining down onto the ground. The water fell and hit the Firey sending him flying back. The Firey crashed through the window until it was outside.

"It's getting away!" Sakura yelled, quickly running after the Clow card.

Now after him Sakura quickly ran after it. Opening the back door she realized that it wasn't raining so the Clow card couldn't have gotten to far. While the Firey floated there in the parking lot Sakura hit the two cards with the Sealing Rod.

"Sakura!" Syaoran yelled, not believing what was happening as he tried to stop her.

"WATERY!"

"WINDY!"

The two Clow cards floated in the air. Moments later a woman seemly made of wind and creature made of water flew forward and surrounded the Firey. Sakura quickly held out the Sealing Rod and pointed it at the Firey card.

"Return to the form you were meant to be! Clow card!"

After Firey was sealed again. Three Clow cards floated back to her while she stood there at the top of the steps.

Syaoran grabbed Sakura's hand.

"Sakura... you... you just used magic in public!"

"I... I was trying to stop the Firey... I couldn't let anyone get hurt."

Syaoran was relieved to discovered that Sakura had captured Firey in the parking lot. There didn't seemed to be anyone there but Syaoran was still very worried. If even one person had seen Sakura using the Clow cards then they were in deep trouble. Pulling her back inside, Syaoran quickly shut the door.

"We need to get out of here Sakura..."

"Oh no Syaoran-kun... I... I just captured the Firey outside... "

"It's okay. I don't think anyone saw you, but we need to go."

The two of them quickly left through the front door.

Syaoran knew that Sakura had thought that it was more important to keep everyone safe. However in the process of recapturing the Firey someone outside could had seen Sakura doing magic. If anyone outside had seen Sakura using magic things could have turn disastrous. Being careful was something that Syaoran had always told Sakura whenever it dealt with her using magic.

It didn't matter now. They needed to get back to Sakura's place and find out if the little girl had been able to help Kero. What bothered Syaoran the most was how Firey had been unsealed. What could have caused it? Were the two other missing Clow cards causing trouble somewhere? It didn't take long for Syaoran and Sakura to get back to Sakura's house while Tomoyo was waiting for them.

------------

------------

**A/N:** Please Review! Tell me what you think of my story. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far!

I will probably update with two chapters this week.

Chapter 44 will probably be up this Tuesday, while Chapter 45 will be up this weekend so keep a look out for them.

This chapter is the middle of the three parter dealing with the strange girl that Syaoran keeps seeing around him. What will happen to Kero and Sakura talk Syaoran will be next.

**Kimu-chan -** I try to make each chapter long, but I will be uploading with two chapters this week**  
Eclipse -** Next chapter is when Sakura really deals with what happened  
**PrincessKC57** - Sakura has a good chance with friends like Tomoyo and Syaoran  
**AirStriker -** Yep, Yue has warmed up  
**cherryblossomchick12 -** Poor everyone! I should make this story more happy  
**Shugotenshi Sakura -** Sakura feels that way  
**Keetra -** Yeah, Sakura felt something different but this was sort of like the first time something like this had happen. I think she will be more careful from now on  
**daisuski-jade-blossoms** - I hope this chapter answered your question  
**kenshinlover2002 -** The girl is certainly acting like she wants to help  
**BlueMeteorGirl -** I'm thinking about going easy on Sakura at least for a little while  
**Armageddon Angel -** Thanks  
**Bulldawg101 -** There will be a huge Sak and Sya moment next chapter  
**JustWriter2 -** The next two chapters will definately be about who she is and want she wants  
**lightprincess - **thank you  
**cherriblossomxz -** I'm sure she will try to tell him once things have calmed down


	44. Intruder part 3

Rewrite  
By: Angel Kamiya  
Chapter 44

Sakura was standing outside in the rain just outside her home when she heard Syaoran. It had been nearly an hour since they had gotten back to her house and the little girl still hadn't appeared again yet. When she had gotten back, the first thing she had done was to check to see if Kero was alright but in the end she was dismayed to see that Kero still wasn't awake yet. Now she was standing there on the street. Sakura ignored the fact that it probably wasn't a good idea staying out so long in that kind of weather.

"Sakura! What are you doing standing outside in the rain? You'll get a cold!" Syaoran exclaimed, walking up to her.

"I just wanted to be alone."

"Well you can be alone inside your house where it's warm."

Syaoran quickly took her hand and the two of them walked back inside her home. Tomoyo was there to meet the two of them after opening the door. There was a concerned look on her face. A few minutes earlier she had seen that Sakura was missing and it wasn't until they had looked outside that they had seen where she had gone off to. Syaoran had decided to be the one to get her back inside.

"Sakura-chan, stay here until I get something okay?" Tomoyo asked, trying to remember when Sakura kept the towels in the house.

Sakura only nodded.

"How is Kero-chan?" Sakura asked, already knowing the answer but still wanting to ask anyway.

"Keroberos still hasn't changed... I can't believe that little girl is taking so long just to get here after all that we did for her!"

"There might be something that she had to take care of first..."

Moments later, Tomoyo returned holding a new towel that she had just taken out of the drying machine. Tomoyo handed Sakura the towel before lightly pulling her away to the kitchen where Syaoran couldn't hear them. There was something that she had wanted to discuss with Sakura privately. When they were in the kitchen Tomoyo finally began talking.

"Did you tell him about what Yue said? You... you know the thing Li-kun should know about?"

While Sakura dried her hair with the towel that Tomoyo had gotten for her, she tried to come up with the reason why she hadn't. When they had been in the museum earlier there had been plenty of chances for her to talk to him but every time that she had tried she had stopped before she could explain herself. Telling Syaoran that his family might have caused them so much trouble already was the last thing she ever wanted to do.

"I haven't gotten the chance to..." Sakura muttered, wondering if she should change into something else.

"Why not?"

"I don't know."

"Sakura-chan listen, I know that it might be hard for him to hear this but he has to know. Keeping secrets is the last thing two people should do if they care about each other."

Sakura knew how true that was. Before she had finally told Syaoran that she had liked him, she had always been careful of everything she had done around him. There were times that she just wanted to stop being around him. It made things easier when she didn't have anything to hide her feelings about him. Syaoran deserved to know this after everything they have been through.

"You're right... I've got to stop putting this off. Syaoran-kun needs to know."

"What are you going?"

"I need to change before I talk to Syaoran."

Sakura quickly headed upstairs to her room. When she got inside she locked the door before checking on Kero. The card guardian was still there. Seeing Kero like this made her wish that she had dealt with Lucien sooner like she was supposed to. It was her job as the owner of the Clow cards to take care of Kero as her card guardians were supposed to take care of her.

While standing in front of the large mirror, Sakura quickly slipped out of her clothes and threw them into the laundry basket. There was a stack of clothes there that she would have to take care of soon. Quickly getting cold, Sakura put on the white dress that Tomoyo had made for her that was laying on her bed. It was the only thing there since most of her clothes were being washed that day. Walking downstairs she saw that Syaoran was leaving!

"Syaoran! Don't... don't go!"

Syaoran stopped and found himself looking at Sakura. The Card Captor was wearing the same dress that she had worn when she had went with him to the Shrine. For some reason she looked even better then she had when Syaoran had first seen her in it. Sakura was really beautiful and Syaoran couldn't understand why it had taken so long for him to notice it. With every passing day, Syaoran learned something new about her.

"I was thinking about getting something from home."

While she stood there at the bottom of the steps, Sakura careful thought about how the next few minutes should go.

"Can we talk? I mean... before you leave?"

"Yeah, of course."

"This won't take long."

The two of them went to the living room where the only light came from the windows. There had been another blackout so the house was pretty dark that day. Sakura knew that she would have to get some candles when night approached. Being in the dark was something that Sakura was not comfortable with. Syaoran was the first one to speak.

"What do you think happened with the Firey card?"

Sakura went over to the table where she had placed the Clow book earlier. Picking up the Firey care she just stared at it as though it could somehow tell her what had happened.

"I don't know Syaoran... it was so strange it seemed as though I didn't control Firey anymore."

"This isn't supposed to happen. I think you need to speak with Yue about this when you have time."

"Yue... yeah I should. I'm planning on seeing Lucien later and ask him about this."

Hearing that statement, Syaoran felt himself getting very tense. Having Sakura meet with that guy was the absolute last thing Syaoran wanted! When Syaoran had left Tomoeda, Sakura had barely been able to deal with things with him gone. There was no way he was going to let her get near Lucien again not after what had happened. That thought made Syaoran want to argue with her, tell her how he didn't think it would be a good idea. Syaoran just wanted Sakura to not have to deal with anything anymore.

"Are you sure Sakura? It could be dangerous."

"I'll be fine."

"I want to go with you."

"If that's what you want."

Syaoran suddenly clenched his fists as he tried to tell her what he had planned to say to Sakura that day. This was something that he had wanted to ask Sakura ever since he had gotten back to Tomoeda. At first he had been hesitant to bring it up after everything that had happened. Leaving Sakura alone wasn't something that he wanted to

"Sakura... there was something I been meaning to ask you. Do you want to go watch a movie at my place tomorrow after school?"

"What about Meiling-chan?"

"Meiling won't bother us if I ask her."

"That sounds like fun."

Syaoran had no idea what Meiling how going to react to what he had planned. Although it seemed that Meiling had grown to like Sakura more and more with each passing day, having the two of them at the same place didn't seem like a good idea. Somehow he would just have convince Meiling that she should eat out that night. Ever since she had arrived to Tomoeda, there were times that he really wished that she stayed at the apartment room next to his instead of being his guest.

"What was it that you had to tell me?"

Sakura suddenly froze right there. While listening to Syaoran she had nearly forgotten the important thing that she had wanted to bring up. Still thinking about it Sakura finally decided to tell him what she had learned while he had been away.

"Yue and I think Lucien was sent by someone from the Li family."

Sakura closed her eyes preparing for any kind of response. Instead of any kind of outburst, her announcement was only met with silence. Sakura opened her eyes again and saw that Syaoran didn't seem to have heard her. Syaoran not saying anything was infinitely worse then him thinking that she had lied to him.

"Syaoran-kun?"

"Are... are you sure?"

"We aren't sure, but I thought that you should know."

What Sakura had just told him was an incredible shock to Syaoran. If it was true then it meant that there were things that he really didn't know about the leaders from his family. There was a hint of anger in his thoughts but it wasn't directed at Sakura. The next time he called his mother there would be answers.

"I don't know what to say Sakura. I... I need to ask them if this is true or not."

There was a sudden scream from upstairs. The two of them quickly turned to face their new problem, whatever it was.

"Tomoyo-chan!"

Sakura and Syaoran quickly rushed upstairs until they were right outside Sakura's room. Syaoran was the first to open the door and get inside. It wasn't until later that he remembered how rash he had acted. Bursting into Sakura's bedroom through the door was the absolute last thing that he had expected to do that day.

"Tomoyo!" Syaoran exclaimed, prepared for anything. "What... what happened?

"Oh! She is so cuuute!" Tomoyo cried, hugging the same little girl that they had helped earlier.

"Um... Tomoyo... maybe you should let her go..." Syaoran suggested, dropping his guard now that he found out that the yell had not been about something threatening.

Tomoyo quickly let go after realizing what she had done. This was one of those times where she had let her feelings control her actions. When she had first seen the little girl, she had been watching over Kero. Sakura had been talking with Syaoran, so she was needed there to watch over the card guardian. Trying to find the right words to say, Tomoyo only managed to get out the first thing that passed through her mind.

"I'm sorry about that, I thought you dress was pretty."

"Thank you. My mom made it for me a long time ago." the girl replied, looking as though she was trying to be grateful that the Tomoyo had let her go.

"You... you're finally here." Sakura commented, quickly walking forward to where Kero was at. "What are you going to do now?"

"I'm sorry for getting here sooner... there was something I had to take care of. I shouldn't have just appeared like this... I keep forgetting that no one really knows magic anymore."

Syaoran knew that this hadn't been the first time that the girl had disappeared and reappeared while around them. At first he had believed that she might have been so kind of spirit but now that they had returned her flute back to her, for the most part she now seemed a real person. When he had first seen her, he had thought that the girl was a little creepy but hearing her talk to him had slowly changed his attitude towards her. Syaoran got the impression that there was something about the little girl that he needed to know about.

"When do you learn how to Alter?" Syaoran asked, finally getting the chance to mention the one thing that had been bothering him since meeting her. "I thought only the oldest magicians and sorceresses could learn that?"

"All... what?" Tomoyo asked, a little confused at what Syaoran was asking.

"Altering is when someone can change where they are at with a thought to appear somewhere they've been before." Syaoran commented, crossing his arms. "It's really difficult to learn. There have only be a few magicians in history that can do it... Clow Reed was one of them."

"I never learned it Syaoran. I've always been able to do this." the girl answered, looking impressed at his knowledge.

While that explanation seemed possible it seemed very unusual. There had been records of past magic users who had innate abilities to use certain magic. Certain magicians could find it extremely easy to learn fire spells but on the other hand they could also find other spells to be almost impossible to learn. Syaroan thought that he had been fortunate since he had managed to learn most of the spells that had been taught to him by his family, along with his martial arts.

"Oh... okay." Syaoran answered.

"Is this Kero-chan?" she asked, walking over to the bed where the Clow guardian was laying asleep.

"Yeah... what are you going to do?" Sakura asked, wondering what else the little girl could do.

"I... don't know if all my powers are back yet." the little girl muttered, calmly. "I think you three should step away from me."

The three friends stepped away from the bed where Kero was laying at.

Sakura watched as the very bright white light suddenly appeared where the girl was standing. Sakura had to look away since it was so blinding bright. After a few moments the light suddenly began fading. While Sakura tried to readjust to the normal lightly again she realized that Kero was starting to wake up! Sakura couldn't believe it! Sakura didn't know what to say because everything was happening so fast.

"Uhh... where am I?"' Kero murmured, looking like he didn't want to get up.

"Kero-chan!" Sakura exclaimed, quickly running over and taking Kero in her arms. "I was so worried!"

"Sakura? Um... what happened? The last thing I remembered was seeing Yue in trouble."

Sakura couldn't hear what the card guardian was saying. Instead she was trying her hardest not to explain everything that had happened while he had been in his sleeping trance. There was lots of things that she wanted say but she was just delighted that Kero was up again. The Card Captor didn't want to think about anything.

"Thank you for your help." Syaoran said, glad that Sakura was happy again.

"I should be the one thanking you." the girl smiled, as she walked over to the window. "I'll be watching you three."

The little girl disappeared again and found that she wasn't in Sakura's room anymore. Instead she was floating in a place that was nothing but a black void. This was a place that she had been to a long time ago. Turning she floated until she finally arrived at where Lucien was at. Being in the dimension created by the Dark card was the last thing any normal person would have wanted, but the little girl didn't mind. In fact she thought it would probably make a better home then the last place she had lived at.

"What are you doing back here? You told me you would leave me alone once I got you the Clow cards."

"Lucien, that's no way to speak to your friend." the girl muttered, playfully. "Sakura-chan... is going to see you later tonight. I don't think you should tell her that you've met me."

After giving her order to Lucien, the girl took out the two Clow cards that she still had with her. The Firey had already been resealed again but it had served it's purpose before it was captured. Taking out the Shadow card she let it float out of her hand. It disappeared and returned to Tomoeda where it belonged.

-------------------

-------------------

**A/N:** Please Review! Tell me what you think of my story. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far!

The next chapter will be up this Saturday.

It'll be mostly about Sakura.

**ArtYume - **I will say that except for Kero, the little girl is not there to help them. Sakura and Syaoran were in the back parking lot so it's not likely they were seen**  
PrincessKC57 - **Well she is not entirely good but she did help Kero  
**daisuski-jade-blossoms - **Thanks, I'm glad you liked it  
**AirStriker - **The little girl did have something to do with Firey, it wasn't to help Sakura  
**cherriblossomxz - **The girl disappeared because there was something she had to do before helping Kero  
**Armageddon Angel - **Yes, the girl has a name but it will not be mentioned for a little while until Sakura finds out more about her  
**BlueMeteorGirl - **Thanks  
**lightprincess - **I will update this weekend  
**Adina The Angel - **I hope you aren't confused anymore, the next few chapters will explain what is going on  
**cherryblossomchick12 - **Sakura does seem to be getting better, I think it's because of how nice Syaoran is  
**kenshinlover2002 - **It will be explained in upcoming chapters why Firey was unsealed  
**Keetra - **Actually the little girl has two of the cards, Lucien only got them for her


	45. Questioning

Rewrite  
By: Angel Kamiya  
Chapter 45

While she walked through hallway on the second floor, Tomoyo finished sweeping the ground with the broom. It was up to her and Kero to help finish Sakura's chores because the Card Captor had left with Syaoran to speak with Lucien in the dimension created by the Dark. Night had already approached and she knew that she would have to be going home as soon as her friends returned. Tomoyo heard something move from the other side of the hallway and turned to see that Kero was busy with something. Not long after the card guardian had awaken he had started to get hungry so the two of them had a snack before getting to the chores. Kero had been extremely hungry after waking up but now his mind was on something else.

"Ahhh! I can't believe that I actually let the two of them go by themselves!" Kero exclaimed, looking like he wanted to pull at his yellow fur in frustration..

"Do you think they should have gotten back sooner?" Tomoyo inquired, finishing up with the cleaning.

"It shouldn't be taking so long. Sakura and Syaoran were just supposed to ask him a few questions."

Tomoyo had started to get worried too but she didn't want to show it. Ever since they had left there seemed to be an uneasiness in the air. Although Tomoyo had no doubt that Sakura and Syaoran could handle anything that could came up, it had been a little unsettling how they hadn't taken Kero with them. Before they had gone, Sakura had mentioned how Kero was in no condition to be doing anything. It took much convincing before Kero had finally decided to listen to the Card Captor and stay behind.

"I'm sure that they are alright. We should probably just wait a little longer."

"You're probably right Tomoyo-chan but I'll feel much better when they get back."

"I still can't get over the fact that the cute little girl actually was able to help us!"

"Yeah... help."

There was something about how Kero had responded that made Tomoyo think that something was really bothering the card guardian. Kero floated in the air looking as though he was wondering about what was going to happen. There weren't many times when Tomoyo saw Kero acting this way. This was usually how he acted whenever bad things were going to happen soon. Tomoyo decided to ask him about it.

"What's on your mind?"

"Don't you think it weird that not long after I got hurt, she just appeared before Syaoran offering to help?" Kero muttered, trying to not sound like he was a little paranoid. "I find it hard to believe that it was just coincidence."

"Well she did help you Kero-chan. Not even Yue-san or Li-kun were able to heal you... Sakura-chan and I were so scared when we saw what happened to you last night. I can't believe how brave you were when you protected Yue-san from Lucien!"

"It's surprising that she was able to help me when they couldn't. It's not everyday that I can say that I met a magician or sorceress that has better healing powers then Yue. What did you say she looked like? The girl was gone before I got a good look at her."

Tomoyo tried to recall what had happen just a few hours earlier. When the little girl had appeared Tomoyo had lost control of herself and just hugged her since she looked adorable. At that time she hadn't been able to help herself, and now she was starting to regret how crazy she might have acted. The girl seemed to know magic and had acted cheerful, not much different from how Sakura was when she had been ten. Tomoyo slowly began to recall her usual appearance.

"Well she has long redish hair and she wore what looked like a very old styled purple dress. I don't think she looked older then eleven or twelve. It was weird how she didn't tell us her name."

"I guess we don't have time to worry about her since we have bigger problems."

"Yeah the Clow cards..."

Not long after Kero had awaken he quickly found out that his power to transform was back again. This meant that he didn't have to stay in his toy looking form when there was trouble and that he could be there to really protect his friends. While having to transform seemed like a hassle at times, Kero knew that it was one of his most useful abilities that had been given to him by Clow Reed. Essentially he could be there to guide Sakura when she need him but always be there to guard her from anything she couldn't handle.

"I still can't believe that Firey was unsealed and attacked Sakura while she had been in the museum!" Kero exclaimed, wishing that he had been there when the Card Captor had been forced to reseal the Clow card.

"Do you know how this could have happened? I mean Sakura caught Firey already, what could have caused Firey to act this way?"

"I don't know. I don't see how this could have happened."

There was a flash of black light that suddenly from inside Sakura's room. Tomoyo went to the door and opened it to greet her friends. Sakura and Syaoran were both standing inside the room. Syaoran was hold her in his arms as through Sakura had fainted. Tomoyo quickly ran inside to help Syaoran with Sakura. At first she didn't know what to say.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo cried, trying to see what was wrong with her friend.

"Keroberos what do you think happened? We were getting back when Sakura just-"

"I think Sakura is just exhausted after having used so much magic today." Kero explained, floating over to the card mistress. "The best thing we can do is give her sometime to rest."

Syaoran nodded and slowly helped Sakura onto her bed. After laying her gently down he pulled the covers over Sakura so that she would be warm. For a moment he considered trying to wake her but he decided not to because of Kero's suggestion. What he had wanted to speak to her about would have to wait.

In any other time Tomoyo would have squealed with delight at the scene she was seeing, the moment between Sakura and Syaoran, but at that moment she was very worried about her friend to react. Tomoyo walked over to where Syaoran was at and looked at him. It seemed that he really wanted to tell them what had happened while he had met with Lucien. Syaoran was still glancing at the sleeping Sakura when Tomoyo finally asked him what was on her mind.

"How did your meeting with Lucien go? Tomoyo asked, ready to hear some good news for once.

"Not well." Syaoran muttered, turning away from them. "When met up with him, we sensed that he didn't have the Clow cards anymore. I think he was hiding something from us."

"Well that's not surprising." Kero muttered, sounding as though he was a little disappointed. "We'll just have to deal with the two cards that are probably out there It's only a matter of time until we find them or they find us. I think we-"

There was a sudden loud knock that came from the door. Tomoyo immediately knew how much trouble they were in if whoever outside were to opened the door and suddenly walk inside. Without thinking Tomoyo began hauling Syaoran towards the window. They were going to have to get him out of there, and fast! If it Touya was at the door...

"Sakura!" Touya uttered, sounding impatient. "Why haven't you cleaned the laundry like you were supposed to?"

"OH!" Tomoyo exclaimed, not believing what was going on. "Li-kun! You have to get out of here... if Touya sees you I think he will kill you for being in Sakura's bedroom!"

"Wha... what?" Syaoran replied, not quite understanding why he was being pulled towards the window..

Tomoyo continued pushing Syaoran to the window so Touya wouldn't be able to catch Syaoran there. Whatever happened, Tomoyo knew that she had to prevent Touya from seeing Syaoran no matter what. It was bad enough that Syaoran was there but it only made things worse that he was there at such a late hour. If Touya saw Syaoran there things could seriously get out of hand. There was no way they were going to tell him that Syaoran was there on official Clow Card business.

The door suddenly began to creak open and Tomoyo ran to stop it from opening completely.

"Tomoyo?" Touya asked, realizing something was going on. "What?"

"Um! Just a minute! Sakura is trying on a new dress that I made her... can you wait a minute?"

"What's going on?"

After a few seconds, Touya began pushing the door with more of his strength and Tomoyo quickly got out of the way since there was no way she was going to stop him now. Tomoyo didn't have the time to see if Syaoran had managed to get away yet so instead she simply smiled innocently at Touya. The older boy seemed to have picked up on the fact that there was something happening.

"Wel... welcome."

"Trying on a new dress?" Touya asked, looking suspiciously around the bedroom after seeing that his little sister was in bed. "Why were you really trying to keep me out?"

Touya headed to the closet and looked inside seeing nothing but clothes.

"There was something happening... It's not important." Tomoyo explained, now getting her first chance to actually see if Syaoran was still there or not.

Tomoyo sighed after seeing that Syaoran was no where to be seen.

Touya walked over to the window and to see that there was no one outside on the tree like he had suspected. It was cold outside and the branches of the tree lightly moved as they was being pushed around by the wind. The rain had stopped so the only sound from outside came from the breeze.

"When Sakura wakes up tell her to get downstairs and finish her duties. I just dropped by to remind her of what she needed to do."

"Whatever you say Touya! I'll make sure to do that!"

Touya looked suspiciously at her but he didn't question her anymore about her unusual behavior. After looking once more around the room Touya turned to leave.

Tomoyo sighed at the close call. That had been close... too close. After making sure that Touya had really left, she returned to the window to call for Syaoran. While she couldn't see him anywhere, Tomoyo had a feeling that he hadn't really gone yet.

"Li-kun? Li-kun?."

There was a hand that suddenly appeared grabbing at the window from outside. Syaroan jumped back inside looking as through he was not happy with what had just happened.

"Now you know what I have to go through everyday." Kero said, sarcastically while floating back in the air.

"That was close Li-kun."

"Tell me about it..." Syaoran muttered.

"It's really getting late." Tomoyo announced, feeling as though she had had enough excitement to last her for an entire week. "I think I should get going."

Kero saw that Tomoyo hadn't gotten out her phone. Instead she walked to the door as though she was ready to leave by herself. Seeing that really concerned him because of what had happened a few days ago with Tomoyo. Before she had left, Kero quickly called out to her.

"Tomoyo! Aren't you going to call for ride to pick you up?"

"Nah, after all this work I think I could use some fresh air. I'm thinking about walking back. My house isn't far from here."

Syaoran knew that with Lucien trapped in the dimension created by the Dark card, that nearly all the dangerous magic in Tomoeda was gone. However that didn't mean things were completely safe. Letting Tomoyo walk home by herself didn't feel right. There was no way he was going to let her go by herself.

"I'll walk with you home." Syaoran announced.

"You... don't have to do that Li-kun. Don't you want to stay with Sakura?"

"I think Li should go with you Tomoyo."

Tomoyo nodded a little taken back by how protective Kero and Li were of her. They had all known each other for a few months now, ever since Sakura had first opened the Clow book. Now Tomoyo didn't want to think what her life might have been like if she never met them. Syaoran followed her into the hallway, and Tomoyo suddenly stopped before they reached the stairs.

"Li-kun, aren't you going to kiss Sakura-chan good night?"

"Wha... what?"

"If you are going to be her boyfriend you need to start acting like one."

Tomoyo playfully pushed him forward. Syaoran couldn't believe what was happening so he hadn't been able to argue. Why was he so uncomfortable with the idea of kissing Sakura all of a sudden? Syaoran walked into Sakura room by himself. This certainly wasn't how he had expected his day to end.

Sakura seemed to have fallen into a deep sleep. The Card Captor looked adorable asleep and Syaoran had to resist staring at her. It hadn't taken him long to realize after he first met her how much she seemed to attract every guy from school to her. Besides her looks, Sakura's personality was something that Syaoran always admired.

Syaoran leaned forward and lightly kissed the sleeping Sakura.

It seemed that Sakura might have realized what he had done because she had mumbled something in her sleep while turning to face him.

"Good night Sakura..."

Syaoran left and met Tomoyo outside again, this time not saying anything. It had stopped raining so he didn't have to worry about not having a coat with him that night. For the first few minutes on the walk back they didn't speak to each other. Syaoran was a little too busy thinking about what had happened when he had been in Sakura's room. Syaoran couldn't believe that he had actually kissed Sakura.

"How is going between you and Sakura-chan?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm sorry, I suppose it's none of my business."

"It's... it's going fine. I don't understand what to do sometimes..."

Tomoyo thought it was cute how Syaoran didn't seemed to know that much more about relationships then Sakura did. It never actually occurred to her that Sakura probably was the first girl that Syaoran tried to be serious with. While Syaoran was pretty popular at their high school, at times it seemed that he was never really that good with people. This was true especially when it came to him dealing the few girls that were obsessed with him.

"Well that's understandable. Relationships take time to development and I think-"

"I asked Sakura to a movie tomorrow night."

That revelation really caught Tomoyo off guard. Tomoyo thought about what her friends might be going through. They were going to have to try to track down the two missing Clow cards the next day probably after school. Would they even have time to see any kind of movie? Tomoyo really hoped that they wouldn't be forced to postpone it. Sakura really need time to unwind and the best way Tomoyo could see that happening was if her friend spent that time with Syaoran.

"Re... really? Tomoyo responded, looking happy. "That sounds exciting."

"I'm not exactly sure what kind of movie to go to yet. Do you think you might be able to suggest something?"

"I can't believe you are really asking me of all people."

"You're the only one I could think of asking for advice. Meiling isn't exactly the person I want to talk to about things dealing with Sakura."

"I think I you might have two options."

When Syaoran had asked Sakura to meet with him to see a movie, he had not actually thought about what kind of film it would be. It had been a moment that he was just trying not to postpone any longer. There were many things that he need to do the next couple of days, but he knew that it had to involve Sakura. Syaoran didn't want Sakura to think that he didn't care about her because he did.

"Tell me."

"Horror movie or a Romance picture."

"Really?" Syaoran replied, a little startled at her suggestions. "I was thinking of something from Disney."

"No! Li-kun, whatever you do don't show Sakura that. It'll give her the wrong idea."

"The wrong idea?"

Tomoyo couldn't believe that she would have to explain. The one thing that she didn't want to happen was that Sakura and Syaoran had another disastrous date. It was bad enough what had happened when they had gone to the festival together, but Tomoyo didn't want Syaoran to ruin things by picking the wrong movie. There was no way she was going to let that happen. What Tomoyo wanted most was for Sakura to not have to deal with anymore things going wrong.

"Think about it for a moment. I love most of the movies from Disney, but those are the type of movies that you usually put on when you are babysitting someone NOT when you are with your girlfriend... at least not for the first few weeks when you are trying to get to know Sakura-chan." Tomoyo stated, choosing her words carefully.

"I see."

"If you get a horror movie you can be there for Sakura if she gets frighten or the two of you can have a fun time laughing at a romance picture."

"Maybe you're right."

After a few minutes they finally reached Tomoyo's house. Tomoyo walked up to the front door and opened it with her keys. Turning to Syaoran she smiled and thanked him for keeping an eye on her. One of the things that she really admired about Syaoran was how he was always there to help them.

Syaoran quickly glanced at his watch and saw that it was nearing midnight now.

"Thanks for walking with me to my home."

"It's no problem Tomoyo. I better get going myself."

After Tomoyo closed the door, Syaoran walked down the steps and headed for his apartment. It was a pretty busy night, more then usual. There were many people out that night each with something to do. When he saw the apartment complex that he lived at he quickly got on the elevator.

After pushing the button for his floor, he nearly jumped when he realized that the little girl that they had helped get her flute back was standing right besides him. While the elevator moved up Syaoran tried to show that he hadn't been too alarmed.

"Hey Syaoran, what are you doing?"

"Please stop doing that." Syaoran muttered, trying to get over the fact that everyone could see her now. "I'm heading home. How are you?"

"I'm fine. I heard about Clow cards... Is there anything I can do to help Sakura-chan?"

"I don't think so."

Syaoran suddenly noticed that the girl was holding a small old looking book in her arms. There was something about it that made him think of it as an item of magic. It was no ordinary book. While standing there he decided that he had to ask her what it was.

"What is that?"

"Oh... it's nothing. It's a book that I've had with me for a very time now..."

The girl tossed the gray book forward. Syaoran instinctively caught it without thinking. While holding it he opened the book to the first pages. There seemed to be some ancient writing on it that he couldn't understand. For a moment Syaoran felt like everything around him spinning. It was as though something was happening to him. Not knowing what to do, Syaoran quickly closed the book.

Everything returned to normal.

"What happened?" Syaoran asked, as he looked at the cover. "What is this?"

"It's a gift for your help." the girl smiled, looking like she was pleased. "I think you'll be happy when you find out what it's for."

Syaoran didn't know what the little girl was trying to tell him. When he had left the elevator he saw that she was gone again. After arriving home, he saw that that Meiling had already fallen asleep on the guest couch. Syaoran knew that there was something that he needed to do the next day, besides helping Sakura find the two missing Clow cards, it was to find out exactly who the girl was and why she had seemed to have taken an interest in them.

At Tomoyo's house, Sonomi quietly walked inside her daughter's bedroom. It had been a long day of work and she had wanted to see Tomoyo once before that night ended. While quietly closing the door behind her, she made her way to the bed where Tomoyo was sleeping. There was a black kitten that was also asleep at the foot of the bed. After making sure that her daughter was okay, the toy company president turned to leave when she realized that the television was still on. The news was showing.

While she was about to pick up the remote to turn it off she suddenly realized that there was a girl that she recognized on the television. The news program was doing a story on Sakura!

Turning the volume up a little she tried to hear what the newswoman was saying.

"We have some amazing footage from outside the Tomoeda museum today about the mysterious fire that started and of a girl and what looks like magic-"

"Mom?" Tomoyo asked, suddenly sitting up. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh Tomoyo. I'm sorry I bothered you." Sonomi replied, quickly turning off the television. "I just wanted to check up on you. Have a good night."

Tomoyo sat there in the dark and tried to remember why she had left the television on. Not wanting to think much about it she laid back down and went to sleep. There were many things that they were going to have to do the next day. Tomoyo only hoped that Sakura and Syaoran would be able to find some time to spend together after school.

--------

--------

A/N: Please Review! Tell me what you think of my story. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far!

I'll probably put up chapter 46 this Tuesday if I have the time, but if I can't I will make the next chapter longer and have it up by the weekend.

Next chapter a couple of important things will happen. It'll most be about Syaoran.

Responses:

Adina The Angel - Hey Adina, the Sak Sya moment was supposed to be in the last chapter but I had to put it off until this one  
AirStriker - Maybe, it would be something she can do  
lightprincess - Yes it is  
kenshinlover2002 - Yes it certainly looks like it  
Armageddon Angel - The Sakura cards might make an appearance in this story, but it will mostly be about the cards she has now. I pretty sure the little girl has heard or even cross paths with Clow.  
BlueMeteorGirl - Yes, he finally woke up now he can have fun again  
Keetra - That's true Kero should have asked for the cake, but he will get more chances to do that as this story continues  
CherryFreakyFunK - you will find out more about them  
Cookies9 - Thanks for the helpful comments, the next few chapters will be able them while Sakura has to deal with huge problems  
daisuski-jade-blossoms - Yes, she did. Tomoyo really loves cute things.

Thanks to everyone else for the reviews:

cherryblossomchick12, ArtYume, PrincessKC57, Hasaki Keissi, kian, SaphirePhoenix


	46. Shattered

Rewrite  
By: Angel Kamiya  
Chapter 46

Yue knew that she was near. It was something that he had started feeling when Yukito had awoken that day. After transforming to his true form, Yue began walking through the small house and trying to sense if he was really feeling the aura that he had felt. It was something that he had not been around him for a long time now. Yue turned and looked at the familiar surroundings. Everything there belonged to Yukito and he was careful not to break anything whenever he had to be there. Carefully looking around he froze when he saw her appearing right in front of him.

The bow made of light immediately appeared in Yue's hand including an arrow. Yue fired the weapon and the arrow flew forward but it's target disappeared and reappeared before she was hit. When she reappeared again she was where she had been standing moments before but the arrow had missed. The girl sighed looking like she was not enjoying what was happening.

"The magicians from the Li clan trapped you..." Yue muttered, ready to attack again. "What are you doing here you creature?"

"Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun helped me." the girl replied, admiring how elegant the card guardian looked. "This is no way to treat your friend Yue-san! You're so mean!"

"Speak again and you shall lose your life." Yue answered, in a threateningly tone.

Yue began walking around the girl that had shown up unexpectedly in Yukito's house. With one wave of his hands spears of ice flew forward knocking the girl off the ground and sending her flying back into the wall. While Yue headed towards her the ice that was on the floor began to melt. There was no way he was going to let her talk to him. The girl was very dangerous.

"Ow... that hurt." she muttered, quickly getting up. "I want to talk to you Yue-san... please stop being so silly."

---------------

When Sakura woke up that morning she knew for the first time in a long time that she was going to be early for school. What also made that day different then every other day was that she had been the first one to wake up. Kero looked as though he wanted to sleep for a few more hours. While quickly changing into her school clothes Sakura for some reason got a strange feeling that she was missing something. Checking that she remembered to put all her homework into her backpack she left her room after saying goodbye to the card guardian. While walking downstairs she was a little worried to see that there was no one in the kitchen like usual. It seemed that her father and brother had left early.

It was pretty cloudy that day, but Sakura didn't pay much attention to what was happening as she walked to school. While Sakura waited at the crosswalk she noticed that several people were staring at her. Sakura looked down at the ground feeling a little embarrassed because she was now regretting the fact that she had not take more time to get ready after getting up from bed. Sakura felt someone accidentally bumping into her.

"Mommy! Mommy! It's her!" the little boy commented, looking excited.

The young woman quickly ran forward to pick up what seemed to be her son.

"Stay away!" she warned, looking frightened.

The two of them quickly left leaving Sakura alone. Sakura couldn't understand why the young woman had acted as though she had been afraid. There was fear in the woman's eyes the moment she had realized who her son had gotten close to. Sakura didn't think that she had done anything wrong. When they were gone Sakura found herself wondering why they had acted that way towards her when she had been trying to act friendly.

When Sakura reached the school gate, she realized that it would only be a few minutes until class started. Quickly running forward she made it to her homeroom with a few minutes to spare. The moment she walked inside her homeroom she had a strange feeling that everyone was staring her. Sakura sat down at her desk and in an instant two of her friends appeared over her. They really seemed to have appeared from out of no where.

"Is it true?" Chiharu asked, looking very interested.

"I saw it on the news when I woke up today." Naoko explained. "I couldn't believe it at first until I realize that they were speaking about you Sakura-chan!"

"What are you two talking about?" Sakura asked, honestly confused.

Before they could explain any further they were interrupted.

"There you are!" the girl's voice yelled.

Everyone in the room suddenly shifted uncomfortably at their sets at the entrance of the girl from the nearby homeroom. Sakura knew who it was the moment she heard the first word. The voice belonged to Ayame, a popular student and the president of most of the clubs that had been setup at the school. Ayame was an attractive blond on the outside but she was very arrogant and mean to those that weren't as popular as her. They had rarely spoken to each other even though Sakura herself was considered one of the popular students. The only thing Sakura knew for certain that they had in common was that they both liked Syaoran.

"What are you doing here?"

"Drop the act Kinomoto! We know the truth about you now!"

"I don't understand..."

"You put a spell on Syaoran-kun to make him love you!" she accused.

It wasn't the accusation of her doing anything bad to Syaoran that shocked Sakura, since it wasn't true, but it was the comment that she had used a spell. Did this mean what she thought it meant? Sakura couldn't believe that someone else besides Tomoyo could have discovered that she could use magic. Not knowing what to say she only looked across the homeroom at all the students that were now staring at her. None of them seemed willing to join the conversation.

"Wha... WHAT?" Sakura replied, getting up from her seat. "I don't know what you are talking about!"

"We were fine when he chose you since you seemed nice, but at the time we didn't know that you could use magic!"

Sakura had been too shaken at the revelation that someone else knew about her magic, that she had been completed unprepared when the other girl shoved her back. Sakura fell and crashed onto the ground. It really hurt badly when she had landed on the ground. However somehow she managed not to make a sound.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo exclaimed, appearing in the room.

Tomoyo quickly ran forward and tried to help her friend back to her feet. It seemed that Sakura still had not fully recovered from what had happen the other night. At that moment Tomoyo really wanted to yell at the person that that had hurt Sakura. Although Sakura was growing into such a powerful sorceress, there always seemed to be a part of her that treated her magic as something she could only use when dealing with other Clow cards.

"Ayame, you should be ashamed of yourself!" Tomoyo stated, glancing at the other girl. "What good reason do you have for being so mean to Sakura-chan?"

"Tomoyo-chan... I'm okay..."

"This isn't over Kinomoto! You better stay away from Syaoran-kun or else!"

The girl quickly left the homeroom and her friends followed her out. After a few more moments, Tomoyo had helped Sakura to sit at her desk. Looking at her friend made Tomoyo want to seriously consider telling Syaoran everything that had happened. Sakura would not say anything to Syaoran since she wouldn't want anyone hurt, but that didn't mean Tomoyo agreed with her.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't able to help you out Sakura-chan."

"What was all that about? How did she... she know."

"Sakura-chan please... please follow me. There is something I have to show you."

"What's the matter with everyone today?"

Tomoyo led Sakura outside and they started walking together. At first they didn't speak to each other. No doubt Sakura had been thinking about everything that had happened at the homeroom. The destination they were heading wouldn't take long to get to. Tomoyo was the one to finally break the silence.

"It's horrible! It's horrible! Sakura-chan! I couldn't believe it when I first saw it!"

"Tomoyo... if you know what's going on you have to tell me."

"You have to see this for yourself!"

"Tomoyo-chan? Where... where are we going? We should be getting back or we will be late for school!"

After a few minutes, they arrived just outside of the electronics store. Sakura turned to Tomoyo and was about to ask her again why they were there when she glanced at the televisions that were behind the glass window. The news was showing a video of her from the other day when she had to recapture Firey outside the museum! Sakura thought she was dreaming at first.

"HOOOEEEEE?" Sakura cried, stunned. "Oh no! Kero-chan is going to kill me!"

"We better be getting back before everyone starts to think we ditched school."

The two of them arrived back to the gate just in time to catch Syaoran. It seemed the young magician had something on his mind.

"Li-kun! Something-"

"I know." Syaoran muttered, crossing his arms.

"Did you see it on the news?"

When Syaoran had first discovered what had happened, he had almost dropped the plate that he was holding. It had seemed like a terrible nightmare that he had not been able to wake up from. Everyone in Tomoeda now knew that Sakura could use magic. They were in trouble, serious trouble if they didn't fix it soon. Syaoran didn't want to think of what could happen if nothing was done. If only he had stopped Sakura from rushing outside when he had the chance then they wouldn't be in this mess.

"Meiling told me."

"What... what are we going to do Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked, hoping that he had something that he could tell them.

"Don't worry Sakura... we will find a way to fix all this."

"Li-kun, this isn't that bad right? I mean everyone will start to forget about this after a few days-"

"No, this is VERY bad Tomoyo." Syaoran stated, looking as though he was trying hard not to raise his voice. "It's over. Everything that we have done so far will mean nothing if people know about your secret Sakura."

Sakura stood there outside the school, listening to everything that her friends were telling her. What had she done? What were her father and brother going to think about her? Now it made sense how the mother that Sakura had met earlier while walking to school had quickly pulled his son away from her. The young woman had been very afraid. Sakura didn't blame her, before she had become the Card Captor she thought that she might have acted the same way too if she met someone that could use magic.

"This is all my fault..." Sakura whispered, thinking of all the times when she had done something without thinking. "Kero-chan trusted me to keep the Clow cards safe but how can they ever be safe with everyone in town knowing about them?"

"Don't blame yourself." Syaoran interrupted. "These things happen. We will just have to deal with it until we can find a way to change the fact that everyone has found out about you."

"What do you think we should do?"

Syaoran knew that there were many ways that they could deal with what was happening. The best thing they could do was to stay away from everyone they knew. People that didn't understand magic was people that he did not want to mess with. They often turned dangerous and he didn't want anything happened to Sakura. Syaoran realized that he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if he didn't keep Sakura safe.

"Not going to school for one thing. We should leave before anything else happens."

Sakura suddenly remembered when Ayame pushed her to the ground. Although the girl wasn't exactly nice, Sakura didn't think she would have done anything like that if she hadn't known about her magic. Sakura was getting a little afraid of everything that could go wrong in the next few hours. What were they going to do?

"Syaoran-kun... do you think things will turn out okay?"

"I don't know."

The three of them quickly left the school grounds.

"I'm actually cutting class... wow... this doesn't feel that bad." Tomoyo muttered, looking as though this was a new experience. "I always dreamt about doing it when something really important came up."

They headed back to Sakura's house and stopped when they saw the mob outside her home. Sakura couldn't believe what she was seeing! There were many cars parked outside on the street and there was even a news van. It seemed like a media circus! Sakura didn't know what to do anymore since things had gotten so out of hand.

"Well we can't go there..." Sakura murmured, not believing how bad things had become.

"We better get to my apartment."

"Syaoran-kun... I... I don't know. I don't want everyone to find out that your family knows magic too just because they see you with me!"

"Don't worry, I'll try not to use magic for the rest of the day. They wouldn't find out a thing about me."

Syaoran saw that Sakura looked very scared, so he reached forward and took her hand to hold it. Sakura was surprised at his actions but she didn't say anything. It took them a few minutes before they reached the apartment. While they make their way up on the elevator, the three of them stood there silently waiting. Syaoran was about to open the door, when it opened by itself. Meiling and Kero were waiting for them.

"I saw what happened on the television after you left." Kero stated, looking like he was having a really bad day. "I thought you three would be leaving school early today to get here where all those people can't see us."

"Kero-chan! I'm so sorry for all this."

Syaoran closed the door and saw that everyone was there. Walking to his room, he took out the book that the little girl gave to him. Syaoran placed it on the table while Kero was speaking to everyone there.

"What's that Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked, curiously.

"This is something that the little girl gave me last night." Syaoran explained, opening the cover again. "I think it's a journal, but I haven't been able to find out exactly who it belongs to yet since I can't turn to the second page for some reason. The writer mentioned Yue so I think it's owner knew him."

"I tried contacting Yue a few times now, but every time I call Yukito's house there is no answer! Why does he pick today of all days to disappear on us?" Kero muttered, frustrated.

There was no place that Sakura thought that she would be safe at. Sakura knew that they needed Yue there and fast. If they were going to make a decision on what to do during this new crisis they were going to need both the card guardians. Sakura hoped that the two of them could come up with something.

"Kero-chan, do you think there is anyway we can fix all this? I mean make it so everyone doesn't know that I can use magic?" Sakura asked, not thinking about what she would do if she found out that they couldn't change things.

"We have to two choices... erase everyone's memory of what they saw last night and this morning with the Erase card or reverse time with the Time card."

Syaoran went over to the table in the living room and picked up a Clow card.

"Let's get going then, I'll-"

"No Li. Listen to me, it's not that simple." Kero interrupted. "Erasing an entire town's memories or reversing time is something neither of you can do yet."

"Oh no..." Tomoyo muttered. "If we can't then what are we going to do?"

While Kero tried to calm everyone down, he thought about all their alternatives. It was bad enough that Sakura still need to recapture two of the missing Clow cards, but the what had happened at the museum had made things a thousand times worse. Kero knew that he had to be the calm one and be a good example. The one thing that Sakura didn't need was for her card guardian to freak out.

"Yue has the power to change everyone's memories in Tomoeda... but this is useless because when I called him earlier he wasn't at his place. I have no clue where he is at! I can't believe he left at a time like this!"

"We should go find him then!" Tomoyo uttered, quickly getting up. "There must have been something that came up, so that was why he had left his place."

"Yeah, we should." Sakura responded, looking determined.

"No, you can't go Sakura-chan." Tomoyo interrupted. "I think you should stay here with Syaoran to be on the safe side."

"What?"

Tomoyo thought about what she had promised herself last night. That was that there was no way that she was going to allow Sakura's date with Syaoran to be ruined. If the two of them went with her to look for Yue, then that meant that they would be out all night. Even if she was going to getting herself in trouble, at least that meant that Sakura could rescue her after spending time with Syaoran. The Card Captor really did need to take things easy.

"It's not safe for Sakura-chan now that everyone knows that she can do magic. Maybe she should stay here with Syaoran until we find Yue?"

"I guess Tomoyo's right." Syaoran muttered, understanding that Tomoyo was trying to keep her friend from harm.

"Why don't you go with us Meiling-chan? I think we could use your help if we run into trouble."

"No problem." Meiling replied, walking to the door where Tomoyo was standing at.

"We will be getting back soon after we find Yue."

After Tomoyo closed the door, Kero flew into her arms. They would have to go to Yukito's place first if they really wanted to find Yue. The card guardian must be dealing with something important if he had not been at home to answer the phone. Tomoyo hoped that they could find him fast so they could get out of this mess. There was something about seeing Sakura this way that didn't sit well with Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo-chan... do you really think we should leave Sakura and Syaoran behind?"

"Kero-chan, I don't think Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun want to go with us. We don't need them do we?"

While the three of them walked through the street, soon Tomoyo began thinking about what movie Syaoran had decided to get to show Sakura. Whatever it was Tomoyo knew that Sakura would love it since Syaoran would be there to see it with her. Tomoyo smiled, and hoped that Sakura would have some interesting things to tell her when they got back.

-----------------

-----------------

A/N: Please Review! Tell me what you think of my story. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far!

The next will be up this weekend.

It'll be mostly be a chapter about Sakura and Syaoran but a little bit of it will be on Tomoyo.

responses:  
Hasaki Keissi - It's been really fun writing for Tomoyo in this story, especially everytime she give advice  
Armageddon Angel - Significance? I'll say it'll appear in an important scene later, so far it's only there to be cute  
cherryblossomchick12 - Everyone recognized them!  
kenshinlover2002 - Yes there is a card but like Kero mentioned it's going to be tough using it, but that doesn't mean they might not try though in the future chapters  
daisuski-jade-blossoms - Eriol will be back.  
Keetra - I also think it's imporatant for the person I like to have humor too  
ArtYume - The date? I don't think anything will go bad this time

thanks to everyone else for reviewing:  
SaphirePhoenix, AirStriker, cherriblossomxz, themightylupe, light princess, PrincessKC57


	47. Wind Chime

Rewrite  
By: Angel Kamiya  
Chapter 47

Syaoran was sitting at his desk trying to read the book that the little girl had given him when he heard something from outside. At first Syaoran had thought that it was just the rain returning but he soon realized that the noise was coming from a person. Leaving his room he walked through the hallway of the apartment until he arrived at the living room where Sakura was at. Sakura was sitting on the ground on the carpet looking like she might have been crying. The moment Syaoran got there, the startled Card Captor tried to look away from him almost as though she didn't want him to realize that something was bothering her.

"Sakura?" Syaoran muttered, a little worriedly. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing... It's nothing." Sakura replied.

Syaoran placed the book that he have been studying on the side table where the lamp was at and took a seat on the ground besides Sakura. For a few moments he didn't say anything and instead waited to see if she would mention what was troubling her.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk to me about it." Syaoran announced, content with just sitting there.

"It's just I was thinking about my dad and Touya."

"Oh..."

"What am I going to say to them?" Sakura asked, now looking like she was ready to really talk. "I've been using magic for the past few months and I haven't once tried telling them."

Syaoran suddenly noticed that Sakura was still in the school uniform that she had worn to school that morning. A few minutes back he had gone back to his room to change into the clothes that he usually wore whenever he was with his friends. The school uniforms were something that all students had to wear and it had taken him a while to get used to them. While Syaoran sat there, he thought that Sakura looked rather adorable with a matching blue tie and skirt.

It hadn't occurred to Syaoran that Sakura probably had no where to go because of what had happened with her getting caught using magic. With the Mirror card gone, Sakura was going to have to eventually explain to her family why she had suddenly left school without warning. That didn't include the explanation about what everyone was seeing on the news. Syaoran hoped that they would be able to find a way to fix everything soon.

"You don't have to tell them anything."

"Maybe this is for the best? I mean I don't have to worry about hiding my secret from everyone I know anymore." Sakura muttered, looking a little lost in thought.

"Sakura-"

"I won't have to act like I'm doing anything wrong all the time."

"Sakura, please listen to me. You don't want people to keeping knowing that you have the Clow cards." Syaoran explained, hoping that he could tell her how serious things were. "The reason Keroberos told you to keep the secret is because you would never have a normal life if the word got out that you are the Card Captor, just look at everything that's happened since you woke up today."

Sakura knew that Syaoran was right. They couldn't let everyone in town continue knowing that she could use magic. Not only would she never have a normal life, it also probably meant that none of her friends would have any peace and quiet either. While thinking about him, it occurred to Sakura how difficult everything probably was for Syaoran at that time. Syaoran probably had many things to do but she was troubling him with mistakes that she never should have made in the first place!

"I know... It's just I have to stop thinking about everything that's gone wrong." Sakura muttered, resting her head on her folded arms.

"I guess... I guess I'm not helping very much."

"You are helping Syaoran... by being here."

Syaoran suddenly got to his feet because there was something on his mind. If there was something really bothering Sakura then he could not just simply sit there and watch her! It was his job to help her whenever she needed it. Syaoran glanced at the front door hoping that Tomoyo wouldn't be getting back, at least not for a while.

"Sakura, do you mind if I show you something?" Syaoran asked, holding out his arm.

"What is it?" Sakura questioned, taking his hand. "Do you have anything outside?"

Sakura followed Syaoran as he led her to whatever he wanted her to see. It definitely wasn't outside since they had not headed towards the front door but to the hallway whenever he had just walked out of moments earlier. The two of them stopped right outside his room. Sakura didn't know what to think at first. What were they doing there? Before she could ask him, Syaoran had already opened the door and gotten inside. The room was not much different from the last time she had been there a few days back. There was a bookcase near the side of the room and on the desk there was a couple of textbooks.

Sakura nearly gasped when she spotted the sliding glass door. The last time she had been there it had been during the unusual blackout, and she hadn't noticed that the door was there since it seemed the blinds had been closed. Syaoran slide the door open and walked outside. Sakura carefully followed him outside and onto the balcony.

"When there is something bothering me... I stand here for a while." Syaoran commented, looking like this was the first time that he had given anyone this particular speech.

"This place is cool." Sakura smiled, grateful that he had taken her there.

Sakura closed her eyes and breathed slowly. It seemed unusual that she didn't hear the traffic from below. Instead the only thing she really heard was the breeze blowing and the wind chime that was hung somewhere nearby. Sakura really felt peaceful standing there.

"If you ever want to drop by then just give me a call."

"I'll remember that." Sakura smiled, all of a sudden remembering something. "I suppose we won't be able to go to our movie tonight..."

"That's not necessarily true... we can't go outside and see a movie but I don't recall Keroberos having any problem with us watching one here."

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing! It had seem so unreal that she had thought that she had been dreaming. It was the way that he was looking at her that made her realize that he had something up his sleeves. Sakura was happy at this news.

"Do you mean you rented something?" Sakura asked, excitedly. "When?"

"Yeah... I had a friend rent something and drop it off the other night."

"What kind of-" Sakura started, before stopping. "No... no I want to be surprised!"

Sakura quickly got back to the couch to take a seat. After Syaoran set up the movie, he went over to close the blinds and shut off the lights. It was really dark since the only light came from the television. Syaoran was a little afraid that he would trip over something so he had to be extra careful while walking back to sit by Sakura. The moment he got there the movie began.

Sakura realized that she was sitting in the dark with Syaoran. It occurred to her that she wouldn't be able to see Syaoran if he wanted to try anything during the movie, not that she would have minded that much, and she wanted to be prepared. During the credits, Sakura caught a glimpse of Syaoran because of the little light from the television and realized that she was very glad to be there. Watching a movie with Syaoran was something she had always dreamt about for a long time and now it was actually happening! Not knowing exactly how to act, Sakura just remained there silently.

"I'm sorry for not having any popcorn." Syaoran apologized.

"That's no problem."

After the credits the movie really began. The movie seemed to take place in some kind of old house. There were webs everywhere and the ground looked as if it could break at any minute. It didn't take long until one of the characters finally appeared on screen. The long haired pretty blond girl seemed to be looking around as though something very dangerous was after her in the house. Sakura felt herself getting a little afraid when she realized exactly what type of move that Syaoran had gotten. It looked like a horror movie.

Sakura really hated horror movies! Most of them usually involved clueless teenagers getting stalked by vicious killers at night. There wouldn't be much character development because the main point of horror movies was to show as much blood and gore as they could fit in under an hour and thirty minutes. At first Sakura wanted to tell Syaoran that she didn't want to continue watching it but she quickly realized that the last thing she wanted to do was for their time together to end. It wouldn't be so bad with Syaoran there would it?

Syaoran found himself wondering if he should put his arm around Sakura. After a few moments he quickly realized how silly he was acting. If he wanted to put his arm around his girlfriend why was there something stopping him?

There was no surprise why Sakura was so popular at the school. The girl that was sitting by him was truly beautiful. Syaoran wondered why Sakura had never gotten involved with anyone before now, it certainly wasn't because she didn't have her choice of males from the school. Why hadn't he done anything sooner even after being Sakura for so long? Syaoran soon began imagining what it would be like to run his hands through her hair.

Sakura felt her heart beating faster when she felt Syaoran lightly placing his arm casually around her shoulders. This was not how she had expected him to act when she had agreed to watch the movie with him but she was glad even if he had planned a horror movie for the two of them. Sakura wondered if movie dates were supposed to go this way while trying to concentrate on the film.

Sakura soon found herself completely entranced in the movie.

The young girl from the movie was still inside the house. It seemed like she was completely alone wherever the place is. The only lights around her were from several candles scattered on the ground.

Sakura suddenly realized that she was trembling and tried to stop. This was not how she expected the Card Captor to act! Somehow she had managed to get through all those dangerous tasks of capturing the Clow cards but now she couldn't make it through a simple horror film? It seemed ridiculous but it was really happening! What would Syaoran think of her if she couldn't handle this?

All of a suddenly a man wearing a black ski mask jumped into the deserted room holding a butcher's knife. The blond girl screamed in terror.

Sakura couldn't bear it any longer and found herself hiding against Syaoran with her eyes closed. It took a few moments until she realized exactly what she was doing.

Sakura felt herself blushing as she tried not to look Syaoran in the eye. There was something about how he had his strong arms around her that made her feel so safe from everything that was happening around them. Being with Syaoran made her forget that everyone in Tomoeda now knew that she could do magic. For a moment Sakura wanted to close her eyes and fall asleep since it felt so comfortable sitting that close to him. The Card Captor didn't want him to let her go.

"Sakura? Are... are you okay?"

"Um... yeah. I'm okay." Sakura uttered, blushing. "Can... can you turn off the tv and turn on the lights?"

Syaoran quickly picked up the remote and turned the television off. Walking over to the door he hit the switch and the lights were back on again. Now he was really regretting not picking Tomoyo's other option which was watching a silly romantic movie with Sakura. Syaoran wished that he had gone with his instinct that Sakura probably didn't like horror movies and gone with something else.

Sakura was looking at him like there was something that she didn't want to say to him.

"Sakura... I'm sorry if this frightened you."

"It was just a movie Syaoran-kun..."

"No, that's not it. Maybe we should try this again sometime... I mean when I get a movie that isn't horror next time..."

"I think that would be a good idea." Sakura smiled, now feeling much better.

While Sakura stood there she thought about exactly why she had told Syaoran to turn off the movie. It hadn't been because she was that scared of the horror movie. The movie was scary but that hadn't been it. It was Syaoran. Sakura had been a little uncertain about what was happening between them.

"Let's watch this instead."

Syaoran suddenly changed the channel to something with cartoons.

"Oh! I love this Syaoran-kun!" Sakura smiled, and went to sit back at the couch.

Syaoran looked at Sakura while thinking about what he must have done wrong. Why had Sakura seemed to pull away from him just when he was about to try to kiss her? Was it because she didn't think she was ready yet? Syaoran saw that Sakura seemed to be liking the cartoons much more then the movie that had been on. Sakura was laughing at the crazy antics of the coyote and the roadrunner. Syaoran went back to pick up the book that he had placed by the couch that they had been sitting at.

Before he could pick it up, Sakura got it for him. The moment she touched the cover it suddenly began glowing a blue light. Sakura quickly let go but instead of falling to the ground it floated there! Syaoran saw what was going on and rushed up to her side.

"Sakura! Don't get close to that!"

"What's happening Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked, a little scared but also curious.

Syaoran was about to tell her exactly what had happened when the book opened by itself to the second page. While Syaoran looked at it, he suddenly realized that some kind of lock must have been broken. Taking a few steps carefully forward, he looked at what was written on the page that he had not been able to get to just minutes before.

Syaoran saw that it was written in a language that he understood.

_Dear Journal,_

_I went to the market with Yue today to buy some food. I'm starting to think that Yue doesn't enjoy our trips to the market. For some reason he seems content with staying at the house. I can make him go with me by ordering him to but I feel better knowing that he is there by choice. The villagers don't pay us much attention like always since they don't know that we can do magic. To them we are simply people that live in the house at the edge of town. I know that Yue doesn't want to make friends with anybody but I think it's better that he tries every once in a while._

_Over the past few days, I've been having more strange visions about the fortune telling Sorceress arriving at my house and trying to attack me. Yue believes that we should trap her someplace, but I'm not sure what I should do about her yet. I've decided to make some soup today. My plan on creating another Clow guardian very soon will be happening very soon. Keroberos will be there to help Yue when the time comes._

Syaoran couldn't believe what he was reading.

"Clow Reed..." Syaoran muttered.

"Clow Reed?" Sakura asked, trying to read what was on the page. "What do you mean?"

"The girl gave me a journal that belonged to Clow Reed!"

Syaoran was stunned as he put down the book that he was holding onto the table. This was unbelievable! The Li clan only had a few books and scrolls on the Clow Reed and a few pages of records on his card guardians, nothing like this. The moment they found out that this was here they would want it. Syaoran didn't know if finding it had been good for them or not. It certainly meant that they probably wouldn't be able to keep it for a long time.

"I wonder why she would do anything like that..." Sakura muttered, now stepping closer to Syaoran.

"Maybe she wants us to find out something?"

"It's strange how it only opened after I touched it. What do you think happened Syaoran?"

Syaoran thought about what it had taken for the Clow book to open. A few months back Sakura had opened the Clow book simply by holding the book in her hands. It hadn't even taken her to think about what she was doing to release the Clow cards. Clow Reed meant for Sakura to acquire the book and he probably must have decided to leave his journal to the both of them. It had taken the two of them to open it after all.

"The book needed the two of us to open it. Clow might have wanted us to read it, but only the two of us. That could have explained why I couldn't open the book past the first page until you took it Sakura..."

Syaoran tried to open the journal again.

"Syaoran don't!"

"What's wrong?"

"I don't think we should read Clow-san's journal. It's supposed to be personal whatever he wrote isn't it?"

"I know it is Sakura but there must be a reason why that girl gave this to us. Maybe there is something inside that we need to know or something that can help us? Maybe Clow Reed wrote down one of his dreams that he might have seen?"

While Sakura stood there she was reminded of the last incident she was in that involved a journal. It had happened because she had been very curious about something that was in Syaoran's room. When she had actually taken it what had followed was something that she never wanted to experience again. It had turned out alright but that didn't mean what had happened was something that Sakura had forgotten about.

"You're probably right..." Sakura muttered, thinking about what he was saying. "But... but still this isn't right."

"Sakura..."

"When I took your journal from you I wanted to find out who the girl was that was in the picture that you kept in your room. It was wrong Syaoran-kun... I know that. That's why I didn't read it when I had it."

"What do you suggest Sakura?"

Sakura thought about what they should do with the book that had been given to the two of them. Just hiding it somewhere didn't seem like a good idea. However they just couldn't leave it out where anyone could take it. There was something about not doing anything with it that didn't seem right either. Suddenly it occurred to Sakura what they should do with it.

"We should give Clow's journal to Kero-chan or Yue-san. I think they are the closest thing that Clow-san had to family."

Syaoran handed the book over to Sakura.

"Take it. Tell me if they find out anything worth mentioning." Syaoran answered, in agreement

"Arigato Syaoran-kun."

"You're welcome."

Sakura looked at the book carefully. It was a little larger then the Clow book and it seemed rather used. However it was in very good condition considering that it probably was hundreds of years old. It had been very strange how the little girl seemed to have gotten her hands on it. Where did she get it in the first place?

Sakura wondered if Tomoyo had already reached Yukito's place or not. It had been several minutes since Tomoyo had left with Kero and Meiling. They were probably there already and talking to him. There was something about how Yue hadn't responded to the calls that concerned Sakura. It wasn't like Yue to just abandon them, certainly not at a time like this! Didn't Yue know that everyone in town now knew that Sakura was somehow involved in magic? What had been keeping the card guardian from contacting them himself?

Sakura hoped that they would get back soon.

------------

------------

A/N: Please Review! Tell me what you think of my story. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far!

Next chapter will be up this weekend because I have lots of work and probably won't be able to update more then once this week.

It will be mostly about Yue and what Tomoyo finds out.

responses:  
kenshinlover2002 - Kero did say Yue can help, yes  
Mystical-Dreamer57 - Li isn't in trouble of being found out... at least not yet  
themightylupe - Yeah, Sakura is too nice to use her magic like that  
Armageddon Angel - I'm pretty sure Touya will keep calling her monster and Sakura's dad will surprise everyone when he finds out :D  
JustWriter2 - What did you find so funny? ;)  
ArtYume - They sort of watched a movie together in this chapter, maybe it might turn out better when they try again next time  
star-shimmered-dragon - you read pretty fast, it takes me a while to reread this fic to check for errors  
Keetra - Yeah, Sakura's feeling kind of down. It's great that she has Syaoran there eh?

thanks to everyone else for the reviews:

Adina The Angel, bellcicle, Hasaki Keissi, cherryblossomchick12, daisuski-jade-blossoms, cherriblossomxz, Sabi2, krn5rul3


	48. Broken

Rewrite  
By: Angel Kamiya  
Chapter 48

The trip to Yukito's house took longer then expected. On the way a couple of people had stopped Tomoyo to ask her if she really knew the girl that had used magic on the news, and Tomoyo had to reluctantly deny that fact simply because they were running out of time. Kero had been especially uncomfortable with all the strangers walking up to them since he had to act like a toy animal every time that happened in order to avoid suspicions. After a while he had decided to sleep until they arrived at their destination.. Tomoyo felt a little sorry for the card guardian since there was nothing that she could do for him.

When they finally got there, it was Tomoyo who tried knocking. The instant that she put her hand on the front door, it suddenly creaked open by itself since it hadn't been shut properly. This quickly alarmed everyone there. Tomoyo peeked inside but wasn't able to see anything since it was quite dark.

"I wonder why Yukito would keep his door opened in this weather?" Kero muttered, getting uneasy.

"Shhhhh!" Tomoyo answered, quickly covering Kero's mouth. "I don't want to explain why I have a talking card guardian with me if Yukito-san is here."

"What are you two waiting for?" Meiling asked, impatiently. "The longer we wait out here the longer Kinomoto won't be able to get her help."

"Meiling-chan, we can't just barge in uninvited we need-"

"We can run if there is anything dangerous Tomoyo."

Meiling pushed the door opened and quickly went inside leaving Tomoyo behind and a little amazed at her rash actions. The place looked like a tornado had gone through it! There were books scattered everywhere on the ground and it didn't take her long to realize that things weren't right. After Meiling hit the lights she was surprised to see that it was not working. Meiling narrowed her eyes and tried to spot if anyone was still there.

"Yukito?" Tomoyo greeted, following Meiling inside. "Yukito are you here?"

"I don't think anyone is here Tomoyo."

The two of them searched around the house but much to their disappointment they weren't able to find the card guardian anywhere. Meiling eventually started having a very bad feeling like there was something that they just missed. What were they going to do now? If Yue had decided to leave out of the blue then why had he not informed them? Meiling picked up a chair that had fallen over on it's side and placed it where it was supposed to be at.

After a few more minutes, they were about to give up when they finally met someone.

"I am pleased to see that you are well Keroberos." Yue, muttered appearing from the one of the rooms in the back. "What do you want?"

As Yue stood there in the living room he waited for them to explain why there were there. This unexpected visit was not at all welcomed after what had happened earlier. Yue closed his eyes and crossed his arm. Trying to concentrate he leaned against the wall and waited for a reply. It was at times like this that Yue wished that Clow Reed was still around. The magician was always on top of things and prepared because he was such an expert at fortune telling.

"Yue! What... what happened?" Kero asked, getting out of Tomoyo's arm to float in the air. "It looks like Windy flew through here!"

"I think I was attacked by a spirit, it's gone now." Yue responded, not looking at all like he wanted to go in depth.

"Wha... WHAT?" Kero exclaimed, stunned. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. This doesn't concern any of you, I will deal with it by myself. Why are you here Keroberos?"

Kero was extremely confused as to why Yue was acting so uncaring at what had happened to him before they had gotten there. It wasn't everyday that one was attacked by a spirit. Staring at Yue it suddenly occurred to Kero that he was not telling them everything. There was something else but it would have to wait. Not wanting to try to think too much about it he tried to explain why they were there.

"Emergency! We have an emergency!" Kero shouted, shaking his arms in the air. "Everyone in Tomoeda now knows that Sakura has the Clow cards!"

"How could you let this happen?" Yue murmured, finally opening his eyes.

"I'm here to ask you as your friend for your assistance! Master Clow gave you the power to change the memories of anyone that's seen or heard of the Clow cards didn't he?"

This was true. When Clow Reed created both him and Keroberos, they each had been given unique powers. One represented the moon while the other represented the sun. Yue's duties were to see if the next bearer of the Clow cards were worthy or not. If whomever had the Clow cards failed the test that he gave them then he could use his full powers to change memories dealing with the past.

"Why do you ask?"

"I'm thinking that might be very useful right now."

"I'm only allowed to use my full powers in certain cases, and this isn't it Keroberos. I thought you knew that."

Kero hated how Yue seemed to never get involved even when he was needed. While they had been friends for a long time there were occasions when Kero seriously wanted to yell at Yue for being so passive. Kero had spent the past few months making friends with Sakura, while over the past few days Yue seemed to be happy merely knowing that Sakura existed.

"I think you should make an exception this time. The Clow cards aren't safe with everyone knowing about them!"

Yue stared at Kero like he was trying to think of an excuse as to why using his powers would not be a good idea.

"I will try tonight, but I can't promise that it will work."

"Why can't you try it now Yue-san?" Tomoyo questioned.

"Yue's powers are at it's strongest at night Tomoyo." Kero explained, looking at Yue. "Maybe we should get back and try to plan on what we will do in case he doesn't succeed."

Tomoyo couldn't believe what she was hearing! If it was true that Yue could fail then did this mean that Sakura was never going to have a normal life? Were they going to have to always be on the lookout for trouble that didn't even have anything to do with the Clow cards? While she stood there she was starting to feel troubled by everything that had happened. If they were going to get out of this in one piece she was going to have all the tapes that she had taken of the Clow card captures moved into a safe from the locked drawer that they were now at.

"Are you saying that Yue-san might not be able to help us?"

"I'm hoping that he won't fail Tomoyo."

At times like this Meiling really hated the fact that she couldn't learn magic. The worse had already happened, someone close to Syaoran was in trouble and there was nothing he could do about it. In the next few hours anything else could have gone wrong and she was not comfortable with just waiting and seeing how things would turn out. Meiling hated how helpless she felt at that moment.

"It looks like you guys will have to at least hold out for a few more hours." Meiling muttered.

"I'm glad you are going to try Yue." Kero answered, turning to leave. "I hope we see you soon."

Kero was very unsure of what would be happening in the future. The three of them left after saying farewell to the tall card guardian. On the trip back no one made a sound. Kero thought that each of them had probably believed that somehow being silent would help matters. They had almost arrived back to Syaoran's apartment when Tomoyo finally broke the silence.

"I guess we are really in trouble now." Tomoyo muttered, trying to think positively but failing.

"Yue will find a way, if he doesn't we will Tomoyo-chan."

Tomoyo suddenly felt someone colliding against her, sending her crashing onto the ground. At first Tomoyo was too surprised to say anything. It had really taken her completely by surprise how she had been listening to Kero when something hit her! While Tomoyo slowly tried to get up she realized that someone was standing menacingly over her.

"Watch where you are going!" the other girl uttered, upset.

"Ow... I was watching. I think you were the one that so rudely bumped into me."

Tomoyo glanced up and recognized that it was a fellow student from school, her name was Ayame. This was the same girl that had pushed Sakura to the ground at school without cause earlier that morning. Tomoyo tried very hard to not show how mad she still was over that entire incident. Acting like she still had a grudge would not help matters, in fact it would only make things worse so instead Tomoyo tried to look like nothing was bothering her.

"Oh it's you." Ayame muttered, surprised. "What are you doing here? Don't you like have class to go to?"

"I wasn't feeling very well... anyway I was visiting a friend." Tomoyo answered, wishing that she could leave before having to explain anymore.

"It's really shocking isn't it? Finding out that one of our classmates is dangerous! That Sakura... I couldn't believe it at first."

"Sakura-chan isn't dangerous!" Tomoyo interrupted, not liking how the conversation was going at all.

Not at all prepared for the outburst Ayame simply looked curiously at Tomoyo. What had gotten into Tomoyo? While it was common knowledge that Tomoyo was friends with Sakura, this was not how she had expected her to act. Didn't she care that there was someone dangerous in their mists? There was no reason why Tomoyo shouldn't have taken her side.

"Why are you defending her?"

"Sakura is my best friend. I want you apologize for pushing her at school Ayame!"

"Why should I apologize to a-"

"Excuuuuse me!" Meiling suddenly interrupted, quickly waving her hand in the air to catch everyone's attention. "But you are sort of in our way. Could you... like leave us alone Ayawhatever?"

"I don't think I've met you before. You certainly are impolite."

Meiling knew that she had enough of the conversation that was happening right in front of her. They needed to be somewhere else and stopping to talk was not something they needed to be doing. While she stood there Meiling found herself wishing that she could show this stranger exactly how dangerous she was. Syaoran wouldn't complain if she scared someone that had been mean to Sakura away now would he? Meiling wondered if she should do anything or not.

"People say that about me all the time, but that doesn't change the fact that you need to leave."

"I don't like you." Ayame muttered, looking annoyed. "I don't think I've seen you ever at our school, what's your name?"

"It's Meiling." the girl muttered, in a humorless tone. "If you every shove Sakura ever again, I will tell Syaoran exactly what happened. Sakura and Tomoyo might be too nice to get you in trouble but I'm not."

Tomoyo thought that she could have probably cut the tension that she was feeling right there with a knife. From what she had heard from Syaoran about Meiling, this was one girl that you did not want to mess with. Meiling supposedly was an expert at martial arts and had a temper that she barely kept beneath the surface. There was no person in Tomoeda that deserved what Meiling could probably dish out, not even someone as troublesome as Ayame.

Ayame suddenly left looking like she didn't want to be there anymore.

Tomoyo and Meiling continued the walk back after seeing that the problem had at least been dealt with.

"Wow you certainly showed her Meiling-chan!" Tomoyo uttered, surprised. "I didn't know that you cared about Sakura to stand up for her."

"I wasn't standing up for Kinomoto, I just was making sure Syaoran wouldn't have to deal with anymore problems."

They got back after a few minutes. Meiling quickly opened the door with the key that she carried with her and was the first one inside. The lights were off and the blinds by the windows seemed to be half open. Tomoyo followed Meiling inside and couldn't believe what she saw! It was so delightful that Tomoyo thought she was daydreaming.

Syaoran and Sakura seemed to have both fallen asleep while watching the television together. Sakura was laying next to Syaoran with her head resting next to his shoulder and her hand possessively over his shirt. Syaoran meanwhile had wrapped his arm around her. The channel that was on was showing a cartoon about a gray bunny trying to outsmart a bald looking hunter.

"WAKE UP SAKURA! WAKE UP!" Kero exclaimed, flying into the air.

"HOOOE?" Sakura uttered, now awake.

Syaoran hadn't heard the yell at first. Instead the first thing he felt was something very warm laying right by him. It took him another moment until he realized that he was holding another person. Syaoran quickly sat up when he was making him so comfortable was Sakura. Sakura fell off the couch and rolled onto the ground with a loud thump.

"Ow!"

Sakura began lightly rubbing her head.

"Sakura! Are... are you okay?" Syaoran asked, now by her side.

"Um... yeah. I just bumped my head." Sakura muttered, quickly getting to her feet while also awkwardly trying to pull her skirt down a little.

Sakura blushed when she realized trying to make herself look proper was the first thing that she had thought about doing after Syaoran asked about her.

"What was that all about?" Meiling muttered, not understanding all the excitement.

"KERO-CHAN!" Sakura shouted, sending the card guardian flying back and hitting the carpet. "WHY DID YOU YELL?"

Although Kero had not been surprised that Sakura had yelled back at him for scaring her so badly he was still unprepared. Flying back into the air he only stared at Sakura trying to see why she was so cruel. Now he wished that he had gotten back sooner. It seemed that Sakura really did need him after all. Why was Sakura acting so ungrateful when he had only been trying to help?

"I had to protect you from Li!"

"Wha... what?" Sakura murmured, embarrassingly.

"We... we just fell asleep..." Syaoran explained, feeling uncomfortable all of a sudden. "We... nothing happened."

"Kero-chan..." Tomoyo whispered, to Kero's ear. "I don't think Sakura wants you to protect her from Li-kun."

"Sakura-chan still needs me."

Wanting to change the subject Sakura quickly tried to start speaking about something else. They were not going to talk about what had happened between her and Syaoran while everyone had been away. It was bad enough that her friends had gotten back to see the two of them innocently asleep by each other but now they might start asking questions. What had happened and will probably happen with Syaoran was something that she didn't want to tell anyone except probably Tomoyo after she felt comfortable enough to talk.

"Kero-chan... what... what did Yue say?" Sakura muttered, a little sleepily while she stretched out her arms.

"Yue is going to try to help, but realistically I'm not sure this will even work."

"Keroberos, we found something that you might want to see." Syaoran announced, walking over to the table and picking up a book. "When you were gone we found out that it was Clow Reed's journal."

"WHAT?" Kero explained, quickly flying into the air like an anvil had just been dropped on his tail.

"Yeah... we were sort of surprised too."

Syaoran handed the old book to Kero and stood there to watch what the card guardian would do. Suddenly he noticed that Tomoyo was staring at him like she thought there was something very funny. The raven hair girl seemed to be barely stopping herself from breaking out in giggles. Feeling extremely uneasy, Syaoran crossed his arms to try to look serious and stared at the ground. Great... Tomoyo was making a big deal out of what had happened.

"Master Clow's handwriting..."

"I can't believe you two found something like this!" Meiling suddenly exclaimed, stunned. "We have to take it back so the clan Elders can study it."

"We aren't taking it." Syaoran interrupted. "It doesn't belong to us, it belongs to-."

There was a very loud booming sound as something hit the front door catching everyone's attention. After a few seconds they began hearing whispering coming from outside.

"Oh! Oh! This is bad!" Tomoyo cried.

"They found us!" Sakura exclaimed.

There was a loud crashing sounding as glass broken. Tomoyo and Sakura let out a small scream and both jumped wrapped their arms around Syaoran. After a few seconds Syaoran managed to peel himself away from their iron grips to look at the shards of glass on the ground. Someone had thrown brick through the window of his apartment! Not believing his eyes he only turned to look at the front door. There were people outside.

"Okay, that wasn't very nice." Meiling replied, looking irritated while carefully picking up the brick.

There was a loud colliding sound as the door being knocked at again.

"When is this nightmare going to end?" Kero bawled, wanting to get out of there as quickly as possible.

"Sakura I need your help!" Syaoran yelled, taking her hand.

Sakura didn't say anything and instead went with him. The two of them got to his room and immediately Syaoran began packing every thing that he thought was important into his backpack that was by his bed. Sakura stood there silently not believing what was going on. The last thing that Syaoran took was a picture that had been on his desk. Sakura recognized that it was the portrait that she had given him of herself before he had gone back to Hong Kong for one day.

"Maybe if we tell them to stop they will-" Sakura whispered, trying to find her voice.

"It won't work." Syaoran interrupted, running to open the door again. "We can't stay here any longer, it's not safe."

"Syaoran... I'm so sorry for all this."

Instead of responding Syaoran took out the sword and one of the Clow cards.

"TIME!"

Time was frozen. There was an golden light that seemed to surround everything and an unnatural silence. Sakura quickly followed Syaoran as they made their way out into the hallway. They saw that Meiling and Tomoyo trying to hold the front door in place so no one could get inside. They were unfrozen like Syaoran.

"Syaoran, your mother is going to kill the both of us!" Meiling muttered, not at all looking like she was joking. "What are we going to do now?"

"Leave" Syaoran muttered.

They left his place. After opening the door all four of them carefully made their way past everyone that was frozen outside the apartment. Syaraon didn't say a word while they walked to the elevator. When time was unfrozen they waited until the elevator was finally on the first floor. Kero had made sure to take the book that belonged to Clow Reed with him.

Sakura was completely speechless. Where were they going to go now? Did this mean that there was a crazy mob waiting outside of Tomoyo's house too? Sakura was wearing a black coat with a hood over her head while they walked through the street. It was starting to lightly rain again but she didn't care.

They found a deserted alley where no one could see them after a few minutes of searching. It was really wet. It seemed like they were going to plan something but Sakura quickly realized that all her friends were as speechless as she had been.

"What's wrong Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked, seeing that her friend was really troubled.

"My mom..." Tomoyo muttered. "I haven't even told her that I'm okay! She must be worried sick about me."

"You need to let her know that you are fine." Sakura suggested, thinking about what to do. "We need to find a payphone so you can tell her."

Syaoran couldn't believe what he was hearing! What was Sakura thinking? After being chased out of school and his apartment she now wanted to go wandering off again? This didn't make sense. There was no way he was just going to let her walk right into danger again! It didn't feel right at all. Syaoran lightly took Sakura by the arm to stop her.

"No! You can't Sakura!" Syaoran interrupted.

"Syaoran..."

"It's not safe for you to be wandering around right now! We need to stick together!"

Sakura couldn't believe how Syaoran was acting. It seemed that Syaoran really cared about her safety. At first Sakura didn't know how to respond. For a moment she considered kissing him on the cheek to show him how touched she was by his determination to see that no harm came to her. Instead Sakura only smiled.

"It'll be easier if only the two of us goes. I... I need to call and tell Touya that I'm okay too..." Sakura muttered. "Please Syaroaon-kun... we will be okay. We won't be gone long."

Syaoran let go of Sakura.

"Be careful you two."

"We will."

Sakura and Tomoyo left after that.

Syaoran watched while the two of them disappeared. Although he knew that Sakura and Tomoyo needed to tell their parents that they were fine, it didn't sit well to him. If it was true what Kero had told him then it would be a few more hours until Yue could even try to use his magic to fix things. Syaoran hated not being there to watch and protect Sakura from the dangers that seemed to have multiplied ever since everyone in Tomoeda had found out that she had the Clow cards. While closing his eyes he stopped and listened to the falling rain and the light wind. Whatever happened he knew that he would have to try to find a way to wait until they returned.

--

--

A/N: Please Review! Tell me what you think of my story. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far!

Next chapter will be up this Tuesday, it will be mostly about Sakura and Tomoyo. Something very significant is happening in the next update and Chapter 50.

responses:

Hasaki Keissi - There will be more romantic scenes in upcoming chapters now that Sakura and Syaoran are more comfortable with each other

AirStriker - Next two chapters explain more about who she is and what she exactly wants

Keetra - Yeah, but at least Kero has it

JustWriter2 - Oh that makes sense, Tomoyo really was mischievious there. The book probably only opened for Sakura

Mystical-Dreamer57 - I hope you liked finding out what happened to them in this chapter

Thanks to everyone else for reviewing:

cherriblossomxz, themightylupe, Armageddon Angel, Sabi2, kenshinlover2002, kian, star-shimmered-dragon, cherryblossomchick12


	49. Happy Lives part 1

Rewrite  
By: Angel Kamiya  
Chapter 49

While Touya walked through the street, he found himself remembering why he always disliked the rain. It would usually start when he was going to work and would continue until he got back home at night. It was also possible that when it rained all the time someone from his family would get sick. Thinking about it he recalled how often Sakura had gotten colds all the time when she had been very young during the rain season. During those days instead of doing what he wanted his dad would always ask him to look after her since his work didn't end until a few hours after they got back from school. Instead of doing his homework or reading Touya would always have to be by Sakura' side. Now that she was older, Sakura rarely if ever got ill. They never really spent anytime together anymore ever since she had started high school.

Touya sighed since it was going to be Sakura's job to make dinner that night and he wasn't looking forward to it. If Sakura wasn't home yet then he was going to be very irritated. Most of the people that were usually out that day had either gone inside because of the weather or decided not to leave so the streets were rather barren with the exception of a random person that he walked past. It was at that moment that he thought he heard someone humming.

It was a song that seemed very familiar but he couldn't quite identify it by name. Touya headed towards where the melody was coming from.

"What is that?" Touya asked, when he finally met the girl that was humming the song.

"It's a song that my mom once sang to me a long time ago." the girl smiled. "I don't remember it's name."

The young girl wore a purple kimono and had a white flower in her hair. In her hands there was blue flute. At first Touya thought that he had imagining her since she seemed so out of place sitting there. Not knowing if he should leave or not he decided to find out more about her. It wasn't everyday that he met someone dressed that unusually.

"You'll get a cold if you stay outside any longer you know." Touya muttered, looking around to see if there was anyone there with her. "Where are your parents?"

"They aren't here anymore..." she muttered, looking preoccupied. "I'm all alone."

"That can't be true, there must be someone that you know in Tomoeda. You know someone that looks over you."

"That person isn't in Tomoeda but there is someone. Actually I think I look after him more then he looks after me."

Touya walked over to the steps of the building where she was sitting at and stopped to stand by her. The weather had gotten worse compared to yesterday. The newsman had mentioned that it would be raining the entire week. While he held the bag of food closer to him he tried to think of what to say next. For some reason this little girl had made an impression on him. There was something about her that reminded him of Sakura.

"Are you going to stay here?" Touya questioned, worriedly.

"I'm waiting for someone." the girl smiled, sighing looking like she was tired. "I can't go yet."

"You can't go..."

"One of them won't survive the day but they'll understand."

For a moment Touya stared at the girl confused at what she had just told him. It seemed like nonsense. Was she trying to tell him that the one of the people taking care of her was sick? Ignoring the comment he looked down at the bag he was holding.

"Are you hungry? I went to the market and I don't think my sister would mind if I let you have some of her-"

"I'm fine." the girl answered. "Really... thank you for being kind. I want to be alone."

Touya nodded understanding that she was trying to be a nice as she could. It seemed that whatever she was dealing with was something that she couldn't share with him. Touya took one last look at her before leaving. There was some cooking that he needed to do if his sister didn't get home yet. On the way back he found himself thinking back to the song that the girl had been humming. It had seemed so familiar and he wondered if she told him the truth or not about not remembering the name of the song.

Many streets away, two girls stopped when they reached the building by a payphone. Sakura waited by the building outside the rain as she watched Tomoyo make the call to her house. It had taken them nearly half an hour to find a payphone since most of them were being used. That day seemed to be particularly busy for some reason. Sakura glanced up at the sky and wondered if the weather would ever clear. The weather had been constantly bad the past two weeks.

After putting in the change, Tomoyo dialed the number for her home. It took a few seconds for someone to finally answer. While she stood there she found herself wishing that they could simply get on a bus and get back home. There were a few things that she needed to get if she was going to be spend the night with her friends.

"Hello? Eika? It's me." Tomoyo started, holding the receiver close to her so she could hear the voice. "I was calling because I need you to tell mom that I am okay. Please tell her that something important has come up and I won't be getting back until later tonight. Thank you."

Tomoyo put down the phone and walked back to where her friend was waiting for her.

"What did your maid say?"

"No one was home, I got the answering machine." Tomoyo explained, looking concerned. "I think that Eika will probably get my message soon."

"That's good to hear. At least your mom will know that you are okay." Sakura responded, trying to get her friend to think positively.

"I still can't believe that your brother hasn't gotten home yet!"

A few minutes earlier, Sakura had been the first one to call back to her family. After the third try it didn't take long for her to realize that either her brother wasn't home or simply wasn't answering. Everything seemed to be going wrong that day. Without Mirror her family would know that she had left school earlier, had not gone home when it ended, and was probably out doing things a girl her age shouldn't have been doing like running from people that didn't like sorceresses. They were going to be mad at her whether she called them or not but Sakura still wished that she could have heard either Touya or her dad's voice.

"I tried calling home twice but he still wasn't there! This is some day to decide to go home late." Sakura muttered.

"We can wait a little while and try again."

"I think that it's probably better that he wasn't there... after all who wants to get a call from a monster?"

Tomoyo couldn't believe what she was hearing! It looked like Sakura had completely given up after everything that's happened. While things were very bad because of the whole news report, they were still her friends and Tomoyo didn't want Sakura to forget that. As her friend there was no way she was going to stand by while Sakura felt sorry about herself!

"Sakura-chan! You are not a monster!"

"Touya." Sakura replied, looking annoyed. "Touya has been calling me that for years now... now that the entire town knows about the Clow cards, half of them probably think the same way about me now."

"I think it's rather harsh." Tomoyo commented, looking around them. "You know in fairy tales there are good sorceresses and bad sorceresses. I don't think I have to tell you which one you are."

Sakura didn't know what to say. Did Tomoyo really consider her one of those good sorceress from the fairy tales? While Sakura had always dreamt about staring in them as the princess she had never really thought about being in them while being able to do magic. The tales always ended with the princess finding her prince and she didn't think that would happen with her anymore. Sakura knew that she really cared about Syaoran but after being revealed on television, there was a part of her that wondered if Syaoran hated her not being careful with the Clow cards. After all that crazy mob wouldn't have been at Syaoran's apartment in the first place if only she had been more careful at the museum with the Firey card.

Sakura suddenly felt the urge to talk about something else... anything else. Thinking about what Syaoran was feeling was starting to hurt. Sakura suddenly remembered the kitten that Tomoyo had been taken care off. After everything that's happened, she hadn't been able to find the time to visit them.

"Have you found out who the kitty's owners are yet?"

"Nope, I think we should keep calling her Kitty-chan." Tomoyo answered, surprised at the change of subject. "I really haven't been home much it's Eika who has mostly been looking after her. Now I'm not sure it was a good idea to adopt her."

"Don't say that Tomoyo-chan! You make a great mother."

"I don't know about that. In fact I think that you would probably make a far better mother one day."

Sakura felt herself blushing.

"To... Tomoyo-chan.."

"Oh! I'm sorry... I wasn't thinking, I guess I shouldn't have said that."

"It's okay. I know what you were trying to say."

"It's just that I find you and Li-kun to be so adorable together." Tomoyo commented, trying to think about how happy Sakura had been ever since she had met Syaoran.

The two of them left the building and walked onto the street. They saw many people that afternoon, most of them seemly too preoccupied to notice the two of them. More then once Sakura wondered how long it would take for them to get back to the alley where her friends were waiting at. It felt so strange having to hide when they had done nothing wrong. Sakura didn't want to keep hiding like they were bad people but Syaoran had been right about it not being safe if they didn't leave.

Sakura looked at Tomoyo and wondered why she was dragging her best friend with her at a dangerous time like this. There was a reason why most of her friends were there. Kero was her card guardian and they would stay together as long as she had the Clow cards. Syaoran had the Clow cards and Sakura didn't think she could get him to leave her side even if she asked him to, not that she would have. While Meiling had probably been sent to Tomoeda to watch Syaoran, leaving would only mean she had failed her job. However there was no good reason for Tomoyo to be there, risking her safety. Kero and Syaoran had magic while Meiling was an expert at martial arts so they could take care of themselves, but Sakura was worried about Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo, you don't have to go with us you know." Sakura suggested, realizing that her friend should probably be staying home for her own safety.

"Of course I'm going!" Tomoyo replied, stopping at the crosswalk. "I'm not going to sit in my room while you guys are in trouble. Why are you asking me about this now?"

"I'm just worried. Everything really has gone horrible lately."

"Don't say that Sakura. There is no way that Yue-san and Kero-chan won't find a way out of this." Tomoy replied, realizing that hadn't assured Sakura. "That's not it is it? What else is on your mind?"

Sakura tried to look up at Tomoyo but found out that she couldn't. This was something that she could only talk to her best friend about but it seemed much difficult then she had thought it would be. Sakura was worried that someone could have heard them. After a few minutes of waiting, Sakura still didn't know if she should say anything or not.

"I think I messed up when I was with Syaoran earlier today." Sakura admitted, in a small tone.

"Mess up?"

"We were watching the movie together... everything was going fine and I just backed away at the last moment when something was about to happen!"

Tomoyo couldn't believe what she was hearing. From what she had seen when she had gotten back to the apartment with Kero and Meiling, it had seemed that their movie together had ended well. Sakura and Syaoran had both fallen asleep on the couch together. The two of them asleep had probably been mostly due to the hectic day and being tired, but there had to be something else.

"What did Li-kun say afterwards?"

"I told Syaoran to stop the movie... I can't believe I actually did that!"

Tomoyo barely stopped herself from giggling when she realized that Sakura still hadn't found out that Syaoran kissed her already. A few days back Syaoran had kissed her when Sakura had been sleeping. Not far back the reverse had happened when Sakura and Syaoran had gone on a date together. Tomoyo thought that it would have been quite unusual had it not be so cute.

"Worried that you might be a bad kisser Sakura-chan?"

"Huh? No..." Sakura replied, quickly. "I mean... maybe... I know it's stupid."

"I wouldn't say it's stupid, you really care about how Syaoran thinks about you."

"I just don't want to disappoint him. I'm worried that I'll be a bad girlfriend." Sakura muttered, more to herself then to Tomoyo.

While they continued heading back, Tomoyo suddenly caught a glimpse of a cosmetic shop. Not believing her good luck, Tomoyo grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her inside the store. Sakura didn't know what was happening at first. For a moment she wondered if her friend had gone mad because of her seemly random actions. The two of them walked into the store.

"Why don't we go inside?"

"Tomoyo... what are you-" Sakura started, before she was pulled into the store.

"We won't be here long." Tomoyo explained, making her way past the clerk. "Sakura! You don't actually think that Li-kun would ever think badly of you just because you're not an expert at relationships do you?"

"I don't know."

Tomoyo led Sakura to the back of the store where all the lipsticks were stored. There were dozens of colors and Tomoyo really didn't think she would have been surprised if Sakura had only tried on two different colors in her life. Outside of the Card Captor outfits that Tomoyo made for Sakura, the girl really didn't dress up. Sakura was already cute and Tomoyo thought that a little lipstick would do wonders.

"Keep in mind how everyone says that practice makes perfect! That applies to kissing too Sakura-chan."

Sakura blushed not believing what her friend was telling her. When Sakura had told Tomoyo, at first she had expected her friend to recommend some romantic movies where she could view how couples acted towards each other. It wasn't that she didn't seem enough romantic moves but Sakura wasn't sure which were the right ones to watch.

Tomoyo picked up some lipstick.

"Here Sakura-chan you should try this!"

"Do... do I have to?" Sakura asked, hoping that Syaoran wouldn't catch them there.

Sakura tried on the lipstick and looked at herself in the mirror. The color that Tomoyo had picked out was pink and it was something that Sakura couldn't believe was actually on her.

"That color really does look good, it makes you look more adult."

"I'll take this."

At the checkout line Sakura paid the cashier and picked up the bag with the lipstick in it. When they were ready to leave, Sakura opened the door and found herself standing face to face with someone she had not seen for days. The girl wore her long brown hair in a braid that was flowed down the front of her shoulder and she was wearing what seemed to be a chef's uniform. There was also a white apron around her.

"Nakuru-chan!" Sakura uttered, surprised and almost dropping the bag she was holding.

Without warning the taller girl let out a squeal of delight and wrapped her arms around Sakura. Tomoyo stood there astonished at how Nakuku was acting.

"How cute! That color lipstick is perfect on you!" Nakuru uttered, still holding onto Sakura for a few moments before letting go. "It's a surprise to meet you here Sakura-chan!"

"We wanted to ask you about how Eriol-kun is! I mean he hasn't been to school for about a week now!"

"Eriol-kun still isn't feeling very well but I think I can arrange a meeting with him if that's what you want."

Tomoyo thought she had misheard at first. They were actually being invited to Eriol's place? While the two of them stood there, Nakuru looked interestingly at how they responded. It seemed that she had walked into the store to get a few things for herself but she had not expected to meet them there. Tomoyo saw that Nakuru seemed more cheerful then usual.

"That'll be great. If that's okay with Eriol..."

"Would you like to visit tonight? I'm thinking about making tomato soup and it would be neat if we had a guest!"

Sakura suddenly remembered what was going on with Yue.

"Um... there might be something coming up. We... we will try."

"If you don't make it, you can see us the next day!"

"That's great!"

"Well I need to get going. There has to be someone to look after Eriol!"

Sakura nodded understanding that she couldn't leave someone that wasn't well by themselves.

"Bye Nakuru-chan!"

"I'll hopefully see you two later tonight!"

The two of them left the store together and saw that the sky finally seemed to be clearing up a little. The rain had stopped and Sakura sighed glad that there might have been some good weather for a change. Sakura looked around suddenly felling something odd. There was something in the air, almost like a magic aura.

The sky suddenly darken. It now seemed to be night, except where there should have been stars there were clouds covered most of the sky.

"What... what's going on?" Tomoyo asked, feeling a little unnerved.

"It's an eclipse..." Sakura answered.

"Today? I thought the next one was a couple of months away?"

Sakura frozen when she felt something very cold nearby. This aura felt like a Clow clow but there was something different about it. It seemed like it was something she had never felt before. Moments later they heard rumbling sound like things were being thrown around. Sakura took out the Clow key and transforming it into the Sealing Rod, this time not caring if anyone on the street saw her.

There was a huge black cloaked figure flying towards them. It's arms seemed to stretch outwards for yards and there was something very cold about it. The eyes on Shadow seemed to be glowing red. Sakura couldn't believe it but it was really happening again. Shadow had somehow been unsealed and was going on a rampage just like Firey had been yesterday.

"Shadow..." Sakura muttered, bewildered.

"Sakura-chan! Get out of it's way!"

Tomoyo pushed her friend to the ground just as Shadow threw several benches at where they had just been standing. The two benches crashed on the ground and smashed in several pieces. While they tried getting up, Sakura quickly took out a Clow card. Whatever was wrong with Shadow, there was no way she was going to let it hurt anyone! Sakura turned to Tomoyo to tell her what needed to be done.

"Tomoyo-chan! You need to get everyone out of here!" Sakura asked, yelling.

"I will!"

Tomoyo rushed back to help the people that were still there. Whatever happened she knew that she couldn't let anyone get injured. There were still people scattered there around the street, most of them had left but a few had not gone. Tomoyo ran towards a couple who had been trying to get into their car. Tomoyo quickly told them to leave or else something bad would be happening to them.

Sakura held out the Clow card and hit it with the Sealing Rod.

"FIREY!"

The young boy with yellow hair and orange wings appeared in the air. Staring at Shadow it suddenly held out it's hand and several fireballs appeared floating around his hand. After that seven fireballs flew at the cloaked figure.

Shadow stood still as the fireballs passed right through him. There were a few holes in it's chest after the flames were gone but it didn't seem affected at all since moments later it was whole again.

Sakura was very startled at how Shadow seemed so shrug off an attack from one of the Elemental cards. Sakura took back the Clow card and Firey disappeared. Quickly taking out another card Sakura ran back trying to get out of it's way a little bit.

"WINDY!"

The woman made of breeze appeared and flew at it's target. Shadow stood still. When Windy was just about to reach Shadow, the figure suddenly disappeared. Sakura ran forward trying to see where the card could have gone. Moments later the Shadow appeared right besides Sakura, with one wave of it's arm it sent Sakura crashing back hitting the ground. Shadow flew forward again and picked Sakura up and before she knew what was happening they were flying up into the air. The Sealing Rod in her hand suddenly fell to the ground.

"NO! SAKURA!" Tomoyo yelled, shaken.

Tomoyo looked up and saw that Shadow and Sakura had flown into the air and landed on the roof on a house close by. Looking down at the Sealing Rod, Tomoyo quickly picked it up and ran to where her friend was at.

--------------

--------------

A/N: Please Review! Tell me what you think of my story. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far!

Next chapter will be up this Saturday, the next few updates will be mainly explaining why certain things have been happening so far in this story. The story also will become more Sakura and Syaoran focused too.

responses:

Hasaki Keissi - There will be more romantic scenes from now on and they should be more serious, although there will always be humor in this story. I like long replies, thanks for the review

ArtYume - Meiling will definately be asking Syaoran more about Sakura, Kero is reading Clow's journal probably

AirStriker - Going alone is never a good idea yep

Armageddon Angel - Yep I did say something about Eriol. Thanks for pointing out my error I've fixed it now, I usually reread a chapter at least three times to fix errors before first uploading it but I was unfourtantly in a hurry for the pervious chapter.

Mystical-Dreamer57 - I'm close to the ending parts of the story right now, the next chapters will set everything up so the story can go towards it's end

kenshinlover2002 - I wanted to write more about them sleeping but I decided I should do that later since the last chapter was a little more comedy

cherryblossomchick12 - Yes, things are going to get very bad before they can get good

kian - Thanks! I like my lightsa story too, I'm thinking about updating it soon.

themightylupe - Meiling is snotty, that's why we like her but she uses it for good in this story! Kero told everyone that it only had to be night for Yue to use all his power

Sabi2 - Thanks!

wistful-soul4luv - I have errors but I try to make my story good enough before I put up each chapter and by rereading and fixing old chaters

Dragon and Sword Master - The girl's plan for shadow starts next chapter. Mirror is not gone yet, she will be back. On if the girl planned for everyone to find out about Sakura's magic will be explained in the next two or three chapters. I will say Yue knows something but not necessairly enough to help. Yeah I'm rereading my early chapters to fix the few errors there. Nowadays I try to make every chapter I upload mostly if not entirely error free. Thanks to everyone who has pointed them out since then I can fix them faster.


	50. Happy Lives part 2

Rewrite  
By: Angel Kamiya  
Chapter 50

For some reason there had been an eclipse shortly after Sakura and Tomoyo left. Syaoran was pacing back and forth in the alley when everything had gone dark. After that happened Kero began looking even more concern then the young magician was while Meiling stood there silently preparing for anything that could have gone wrong. The rain had finally stopped which meant that Syaoran didn't have to worry about Sakura getting back even more late then she already was because of the wild weather. Now he was really starting to regret letting Sakura go with Tomoyo with him. It had seemed like such a good choice at the time because Sakura had asked.

Syaoran finally stopped and headed towards the street. There was no way he was going to be able to handle another minute of waiting!

"Whoa! Syaoran! Where do you think you are going?" Meiling asked, running after him.

"What does it look like? I'm going to find out what's taking them so long!"

Not believing how reckless Syaoran was acting, Meiling only stared at him like he had forgotten what they were all doing there in the first place. When everyone in town had all found out about Sakura's activities involving the Clow cards it seemed the world had begun crumbling around them. Meiling knew that Syaoran had left school that day and he couldn't even stay at his own apartment anymore. There was no way for them to know for sure if the media had found out that Syaoran could do magic or if they had simply been there because he was seeing Sakura. Meiling didn't like it one bit.

If they stayed together they at least had a chance to try to fix everything before things could really get out of hand, but it seemed Syaoran was thinking otherwise.

"We just can't start splitting up now! I'm sure that Kinomoto is-"

"I don't care what you think Meiling!"

Meiling was a little hurt at his statement but she refused to show him that it had affected her.

"I should have known that something like this would happen." Meiling muttered. "Now you are turning against us just because of her!"

Syaoran couldn't take it anymore. It was bad enough that his family had seemly acted behind his back because they had not wanted him to start seeing Sakura for some reason, but now Meiling had turned against him? There were no words for how he was feeling anymore. The entire town had found out about Sakura's secret but Meiling only seemed to care about herself.

"Who is this _us_ that you are talking about Meiling?" Syaoran replied, ready to say what was really on his mind. "Are you talking about the same Elders that sent Lucien to Tomoeda just to take the Clow cards?"

"I don't know what the Elders had planned Syaoran. I was sent by your mother to watch over you."

"You mean spy."

"No. I was sent to watch." Meiling responded, narrowing her eyes. "I understand that you want someone to blame for what they did but I'm not letting you get into trouble just because you are mad!"

Syaoran paused when he recognized that Meiling was trying to stop him from doing something irrational. Not believing how he was acting he turned away from her and looked at he wall to think about what to say next. This was one thing that he needed to do. Syaoran needed to find out what was taking Sakura so long to get back. They had been gone for almost half an hour now!

Without thinking, Syaoran turned back to look at Meiling.

"I'm not mad at you for what they did Meiling. I know that it's not your fault." Syaoran muttered, now regretting losing his temper for few moments. "But... but I have to make sure that Sakura is okay."

"If you don't get back in thirty minutes I'll be forced to go after you. Don't do anything stupid."

"I'm sure nothing is wrong, I'll be back before you know it."

Syaoran took out the board from his backpack. After saying an incantation a light appeared on the board pointing towards the direction where the nearest Clow card, or a person like Sakura who held Clow cards, was supposed to be at. Putting it away in his backpack he quickly left.

After getting out of the alley and he began searching for his two friends. They couldn't have gotten very far since they had only been searching for payphones. Along the way he thought he saw Sakura a couple of times but it was never her. With each passing minute he felt himself getting more and more worried. Syaoran wished that he had the fly card since that would have made looking for them much easier.

Not too far away Tomoyo was running up the stairs of a deserted building.

Tomoyo finally opened the door and ran onto the roof. There was a battle taking place there and it was completely one side. Since Sakura didn't have her Sealing wand she could not stand up for herself. Shadow stood menacing over Sakura like a predator would over it's prey.

"Don't hurt Sakura!" Tomoyo yelled, running towards where Sakura was at.

Shadow turned it's attention to Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo-chan get out of here! Shadow is dangerous!"

The Sealing Rod in her hand somehow suddenly turned back to the Clow key by itself. Tomoyo threw the Clow key at where Sakura was standing. Shadow lurched forward and tried to catch it but it flew through the cloaked figure as though it wasn't there. Moments later Sakura caught the key in her hand and it quickly transformed back to the Sealing Rod. Sakura took out a Clow card.

"FLY!"

With a gust of wind Sakura flew into the air hoping that she could lure Shadow away. If Shadow followed her then Tomoyo would be safe. Sakura had captured Shadow before and it wouldn't take much time to do it again. Before Sakura knew what was happening the Clow card had left her. Instead of chasing after Sakura, it had flown over to Tomoyo!

Tomoyo fearfully took several steps away from the Clow card but stopped when she realized that she had reached the ledge. Any more steps back and she would fall. There was a moment of silence as Tomoyo stood there frozen while looking at the cloaked figure of Shadow. It's eyes seemed to be glowing red. The wind lightly blew against Tomoyo making her shiver because of the cold. Everything that happened next seem to happen in slow motion. Shadow raised it's arm and hit Tomoyo sending her falling off the building.

"Tomoyo-chan!"

Sakura tried to fly forward to catch her friend, but Shadow flew into the air to block her path. Flying back to the ground Sakura took out another Clow card.

"THUNDER!"

Several lightning bolts fell from the sky hitting the cloaked figure. Shadow suddenly flew upward and before Sakura knew what was happening had covered most of the sky. It seemed like a giant now. Shadow swung it's long arms trying to smash the Card Captor.

Sakura barely managed to get out of it's way. While dodging everything that the cloaked figure was throwing at her, she tried to come up with another plan. There had to be a quick way to stop Shadow but she just didn't know how she was going to do it. The Shadow was strongest in complete darkness, in the absence of light. It quickly occurred to Sakura how she was supposed to defeat the Shadow.

Sakura carefully picked out another card.

"LIGHT!"

The sky was filled with a blindingly white light.

Now weaken Shadow shrank back and hit the ground. Sakura ran forward to stop the card from escaping. Sakura held out the Sealing Rod so she could reseal it again.

"Return to the form you were meant to be! Clow card!"

Shadow soared at her and moments later there was a card floating there. Sakura quickly grabbed the Shadow card and ran to the side of the building where Tomoyo had fell from. Not being able to think straight, Sakura hoped that there was something that she could do. Sakura was still too shocked to think clearly. Tomoyo had fallen off a building and was seriously injured!

Sakura was horrified at what she had let happen. There was no reason why she should have let Tomoyo fall like that. In fact she should have stopped Shadow much sooner. While she reached Tomoyo she felt herself trembling in grief. Sakura didn't know what to do. Sakura felt like something she had known her entire life had been taken from her. While she leaned over she noticed that Tomoyo wasn't awake.

Sakura reached forward and tried to shake Tomoyo's shoulders to get her attention.

"Tomoyo. Tomoyo. Tomoyo. TOMOYO!" Sakura yelled, in tears.

Tomoyo didn't respond.

Not knowing what to do for what seemed like an eternity Sakura finally ran to the payphone that they had just used minutes before to call for help. Sakura was shaking so badly that she didn't think she could dial the numbers at first. It took a few moments until someone finally answered.

"Fire Department... Fire or ambulance?" the operator asked.

"I... I need an ambulance!"

"What happened?"

"Tomoyo's hurt! Tomoyo-chan fell... I... couldn't help her!"

The operator seemed to have stopped for a moment to write down what Sakura had just told her. Sakura didn't know what to do but stay there on the phone. There had to be something she could do but at that moment she was drawing a blank. Sakura waited for the operator to say something... anything.

"Where are you?"

"I'm calling from the phone by Tomoeda Library by the mall! Please... please hurry!"

"I need you to stay with your friend until the ambulance I sent arrives."

The one thing that Sakura knew was that there was no way she was going to leave Tomoyo's side. If Tomoyo hadn't been there then Sakura didn't know what would have happened. Shadow had appeared from out of no where just when the sky had darken. Everything that was happening seem to be some kind of terrible nightmare. Sakura was too petrified to think clearly.

"Okay..."

"What's your name?"

"Sakura. My... my name is Sakura."

"Sakura, is there anyone there with you?"

For a moment Sakura wanted to hang up the phone and go running back to where Syaoran and Kero had been waiting for her. It would have probably taken her a few short minutes if she used the Fly card to get back. They needed to know what had happened. There had to be something that they could do. Sakura really wished that Syaoran had gone with them. Would Tomoyo had gotten hurt if Syaoran had been there?

"No... everyone's gone... Tomoyo-chan's hurt." Sakura repeated, finding it very hard to hold the phone now. "I think I should go get Syaoran-kun... he might-"

There was a long silence from the other end of the phone.

"No, you can't leave. You have to stay by her side. Do you understand?"

"I... I... I understand." Sakura replied, looking at Tomoyo who was laying on the ground not too far away.

"Someone will be there in a few minutes."

"Arigato"

Sakura hung up the phone. Quietly walking back to Tomoyo's side she sat down on the ground. Sakura took off her jacket and put it over Tomoyo to keep her warm. While she sat there she realized how deathly quiet everything was. Everyone that had been there had run away when Shadow had appeared out of nowhere during the eclipse. There was no one there now except the two of them. It was so quiet. The only sounds came from the light wind and a few animals that were close by.

Sakura took Tomoyo's hand and held it.

Why were all these terrible things happening? Sakura didn't understand anymore. It seemed like she waited there for hours with Tomoyo for the ambulance

"It's sad isn't it? If people didn't find out that you had the Clow cards none of this would have happened." the girl muttered.

Very startled, Sakura saw that it was the girl that they had met the other day, the one for a while that only Syaoran could see. The girl seemed to have changed her clothes and was now wearing a purple kimono instead of the dress that they had first seen her in. While she stood there she didn't seemed bothered at what had just happened at all.

"Please help Tomoyo! Please!" Sakura cried, remembering what she had done for Kero.

"Doesn't it hurt when a friend is taken away from you?"

"What are you talking about? Why are you saying these things?"

"I unsealed Firey and Shadow." the girl muttered. "I wanted everyone to find out that you had the Clow cards and I wanted you to understand what it was like to lose a friend."

"You... you are the reason everything's been going wrong."

"I want to make a deal with you Sakura-chan. Release my friend from the Dark card and I'll help Syaoran turn back time so no one in Tomoeda remembers you have the Clow cards, and Tomoyo will be fine."

"Lucien's your friend?"

"Syaoran-kun won't be able to help Tomoyo by himself. Think about what I said Sakura-chan."

The girl suddenly disappeared in a wink of light leaving Sakura there alone.

Sakura sat there astounded for a few moments. When she realized what she had just heard she began hearing the ambulance. Sakura quickly got up while they finally arrived onto the scene. Two people got out of the ambulance to get Tomoyo. They looked at her and it seemed like Tomoyo was in terrible shape. After telling Sakura which hospital they are going to take Tomoyo to, they left. Sakura watched as the ambulance was completely gone before running back to find her friends.

Sakura continued running through the street. Along the way Sakura wasn't able to think of anything but Tomoyo and also finding out where her friends were at. Sakura had to find Syaoran.

To her surprise, Sakura found Syaoran on the street after a few minutes. It seemed that he had decided to look for her.

When Syaoran saw Sakura he was taken completely off guard by her appearance. Sakura seemed like she could collapse at any moment. Instead of wearing the coat that she had on when she had left it was missing and now she was soaking wet. It seemed that Sakura had also been crying too. Syaoran immediately rushed up to find out what had gone wrong. Sakura almost didn't seem to even notice him at first.

"Sakura! Are you okay? What happened... where's Tomoyo?" Syaoran asked, lightly taking a hold her shoulders.

"There was an accident... Tomoyo-chan fell." Sakura muttered, finding everyone word tortuous to get out. "You have to go with me to the hospital... please."

"Tell me where." Syaoran replied, hoping that they could get there fast enough to do something.

Sakura told him the name of the hospital and they were off. Along the way Sakura filled him in on what had gone on. Syaoran couldn't believe what had happened after Tomoyo and Sakura had left together. For some reason Syaoran got impression that there was something that Sakura wasn't telling him. Whenever Syaoran tried to look at Sakura it would only follow with her looking away from. Syaoran took off his jacket to give to Sakura to wear so she would not be so cold.

When they finally reached the hospital, Sakura felt everything that had happened began to fully sink in. Tomoyo was really hurt and Sakura had been partially responsible. Sakura didn't know what she was going to do anymore. There was a part of her that wanted to stop being the Card Captor since that had been the reason her best friend was in the hospital in the first place. While sitting there Sakura wished that she had been quicker at helping Tomoyo. Sakura really hated hospitals.

Syaoran quickly began asking for a doctor. Eventually someone told him that Tomoyo still hadn't arrived yet and they would have to wait. Walking back he saw that Sakura was now staring outside the glass window almost as if in a trance. Syaoran quietly sat down on the chair that was by Sakura and held her hand to show her that he was there.

Syaoran noticed that Sakura seemed so distant all of a sudden. Perhaps without thinking he gently brushed Sakura's untidy hair to the side so it wouldn't be in the way. Seeing Sakura like this was absolutely killing him. Tomoyo was his friend too so Syaoran was very concerned but he knew that Sakura was likely feeling a hundred times worse. The silence between them didn't bother Syaoran at all but he knew that he needed to get her to talk.

For a moment Sakura wanted to get away from there. Whenever she was around Syaoran what always happened was that she could think of nothing but him. This was not the time for this, she had to be there for Tomoyo.

Without warning, Syaoran moved forward and seized Sakura in his arms. At first Sakura was too taken back by his actions to even respond. Sakura rested her head on his shoulder finally getting herself to stop shaking with fright. They were like that for what seemed like hours even though it was probably a minute or two. When Syaoran let go Sakura wanted to tell him that she wanted him to hold her longer but she couldn't work up the courage to say anything. Sakura blushed at her own thoughts.

"What happened Sakura?"

"I... I was trying to recapture Shadow when Shadow just pushed Tomoyo..."

"I don't believe it."

There was another thing that Sakura knew that she had to tell Syaoraon. After Tomoyo had fallen the girl dressed in purple had appeared again to reveal some startling information. It seemed she had been the reason for all their Clow card troubles. For some reason the girl wanted her to let Lucien go free! It didn't make any sense. What did she have to do with Lucien besides the fact that the two of them could do magic?

"That little girl appeared after Tomoyo got hurt."

"The one that we helped?"

"Yeah, that one." Sakura muttered. "I... I think she wanted me to free Lucien from the place that I sent him."

Sakura started remembering everything that had recently happened. It didn't take long for her to start thinking more about what the little girl had told her when she appeared after Tomoyo had been hurt. That girl had caused two of the Clow cards to get out of control. Did this also mean she had the Mirror card with her? What kind of terrible mistake had they made in helping her get free?

While thinking about the girl, it suddenly occurred to Sakura that they might already have something that could tell them exactly who she was. The girl had given them Clow Reed's journal which meant that there was something she wanted them to find out about her. Tomoyo would be arriving at the hospital soon, and Syaoran needed to use his magic to help her even if everyone saw them. It didn't matter if anyone knew they could use magic anymore.

------------

------------

A/N: Please Review! Tell me what you think of my story. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far!

Next chapter will be up this Tuesday. It'll mostly be about what Sakura will do next.

AirStriker - It was supposed to her being nice and a little creepy  
kenshinlover2002 - The next two or three chapters will be a little about him  
Armageddon Angel - I'm pretty sure it will be great for Sakura to finally find out what he thinks  
Leenix - I always try to update when I can  
ArtYume - Yep, it happened not too long ago  
wistful-soul4luv - Thanks  
Mystical-Dreamer57 - Poor Sakura, these past chapters have been very hard for her  
cherryblossomchick12 - thanks for the reviewing  
kian - thanks for the reviewing  
cherriblossomxz - Yes, she did but it didn't go that well  
JustWriter2 - I'm glad you liked my cliffhanger  
LiLover131 - I will update soon  
Adina The Angel - Thanks, I already know how the next couple chapters will go and how it will end  
Dragon and Sword Master - Sakura was too surprised to think clearly, Sakura probably can't afford an answering machine though  
themightylupe - Nakuru is too busy thinking Sakura is cute and always hugging her to be scared :D  
Hasaki Keissi - I didn't realize how much girl talk the pervious chapter would have, but I'm happy how it turned out. So far I try to keep this story mostly serious but I always remember to put in funny scenes. Thanks for the very in depth review.


	51. Happy Lives part 3

Rewrite  
By: Angel Kamiya  
Chapter 51

The weather had not improved very much after Syaoran headed outside again with his friends. Syaoran had left the hospital shortly after finding Sakura there and had returned with Kero to meet with Sakura. When Syaoran had tried using his magic to help Tomoyo it had unfortunately ended in failure. Tomoyo just couldn't be helped. Meiling had told them that she wanted to stay behind to see if Tomoyo's condition improved or not. Now the three of were heading to perhaps that only person in Tomoeda that could help them. Syaoran looked once over at Sakura who was holding Kero and realized that she still didn't seem like she had completely gotten over what had happened. Syaoran wished that he could do something but he knew that the best course of action was for him to leave her alone for a little while to let her think.

At first Syaoran knocked at the door but no one answered for the first few minutes. The young magician didn't need magic to sense that there was someone already inside. While he stood there he had to resist the urge to yell because of his impatience. The door suddenly opened.

"Yue! What was taking you so long to get the door?" Kero exclaimed, looking rather upset.

"What do you want Keroberos?"

"We need your help."

"For what?"

Kero was having an extremely bad day. It had only been recently that he awoken from the very long nap. That morning he had discovered that everyone in Tomoeda had found out about the Clow cards. Tomoyo had been injured because of a fall and there seemed to be a creepy girl floating around town causing trouble wherever she went. Kero didn't have time to argue with Yue.

"Tomoyo... Tomoyo is really hurt. I don't know what to do." Kero muttered, trying to keep his cool but failing. "I don't have the power of healing but you do."

Yue seemed to stand there for few moments as though he was studying them, but after a while he walked aside to let them into the house. Kero floated forward with Syaoran and finally Sakura following inside. The place had been cleaned up since they had last been there. Instead of chairs and books scattered everyone on the ground they had been neatly stacked away.

"Tell me what happened."

"There was an accident... Tomoyo fell off a building." Syaoran explained, choosing his words careful so they would not upset Sakura. "The doctors don't know if she is going to be okay or not. They say it's really serious."

"You want me to mend her injuries with my magic?"

"Can you?"

While he stood there in silence he thought back to the last time Kero had been there. It had only been a few hours back but it had seemed like minutes ago. The card guardian didn't like it when he was disturbed whenever something important was about to happen. Yue turned his head to side and closed his eyes.

"I can't help you."

"What?" Kero demanded, angrily. "Why... why not?"

"I sensed what happened with Shadow. I'm afraid that there is no magic that can help her heal her since it's so bad... you'll have to find another way."

"Are... are you saying you were there when Sakura fought Shadow?"

"No I was not Keroberos. I sensed what Shadow did. I am the card guardian after all."

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing! What Yue probably wanted to tell them was that they simply should not had gone seen him. Sakura wanted to get out of there as fast as she could. It really wasn't fair that Yue never seemed to want to help them. They were friends weren't they?

"I... I don't understand. Are you saying that Tomoyo's going to d-"

"Yes, your friend will not survive unless you find a way to reverse time with the Time card. No magic besides that can help her now. I'll still attempt to help you make everyone forgot but I'm afraid that won't heal your friend."

Sakura stared at Yue not believing the news. Without warning she walked away from all of them and sat down on the carpet and rested against the wall. This was truly terrible and she was at a loss for words. If Yue really couldn't help Tomoyo then did this mean that they were just going to wait and see how things would go? Sakura sat there trying to think about what she would do if she never saw her best friend again.

"The Time card..." Sakura muttered, thinking about what she had been told earlier that day. "Kero-chan didn't think we could use it to change the past. Why not?"

"While the Time card has that power, I must warn you that magic that is used to change the past has always required much skill and energy."

"Why can't you two help us? I mean-"

"We are forbidden to help you in that way."

With those words Sakura didn't think she could hear anymore. Not even the two card guardians were willing to help. This all seemed like some kind of nightmare with no end. Sakura looked up at Kero and Yue trying to see if they were telling her the truth or not. Surely they were just joking? But they were completely serious. Sakura thought back to what had happened earlier that day, after she had resealed the Shadow. About every strange thing that occurred when she had been waiting with Tomoyo.

"The little girl told me... that we wouldn't be able to help Tomoyo without her." Sakura murmured in a small tone.

"Funny that you should say that. Master Clow's journal mentioned him meeting a girl once a long time ago."

"WHAT?" Sakura exclaimed, nearly jumping. "Do you think it's the same girl?"

While Sakura, Tomoyo, and Syaoran had left him at the alley with Meiling there was nothing he had been able to do but read the journal that Sakura had let him borrow. The item supposedly belong to his master, and after reading a few paragraphs he knew that it had to be legit since the writings were something that Master Clow would write. Down to the style and handwriting, Kero knew that the book belonged to the great magician.

"I don't know I've only been able to look through the first few pages. There seems to be some kind of annoying spell on it that only lets the reader open it one page every few hours. You don't know how irritating it is."

"What have you found out so far Kero-chan?" Sakura asked, interested.

"I don't really understand it all. I don't even think Master Clow is mentioning this girl at all... the girl in the book couldn't do magic."

"It probably isn't her then... but then why would the little girl have given the book to Syaoran in the first place?" Sakura muttered.

While standing there Yue couldn't stay silent anymore. It seemed that the Card Captor had met up with the strange creature that had attacked him hours before. When she had arrived he had been completely caught off guard. Only by retaliating did he managed to get away from her. It was a wonder that Yukito's house wasn't trashed much worse in the first place. Yue hated cleaning things up, that was why he usually kept everything around him in order.

"The purple sorceress talked to you too?"

"What? How do you knew she wears purple. You... You've met her?" Sakura uttered, stunned at the coincidence.

"The purple sorceress was here earlier today trying to get me to speak with her. I refused." Yue muttered

"What did she want with you?"

"I'm not certain but I think she might have been asking me for help."

Syaroan had been seeing her appear around him for the past week. At first he had thought that she had just been something like a spirit or a simply illusion but over time he began to realize that she was real. When they had given her back her instrument she had finally been able to make herself visible. At the time she seemed nice but Syaoran had always been a little suspicious of her.

"Whatever she is... she is bad news." Syaoran responded. "The girl told you that she was the one that unsealed the three Clow cards didn't she?"

"Uh huh..."

"We can't have any more dealings with her again." Syaoran continued, looking regretful. "Who knows what she is up to ever since we freed her?"

"You two did what?" Yue responded, narrowing his eyes. "How could you two do anything like that?"

Sakura really regretted helping the girl get her things back now. It had been her that had been causing the problems with the Clow cards and she seemed to connected to Lucien in some way. Sakura wondered if maybe the girl knew the Li clan. Were they somehow involved with her? It seemed that the girl had only taken an interest in Sakura while letting Syaoran go his way without trouble.

"We were trying to help Kero-chan..." Sakura explained, remembering how everything had turned out. "It was the only way."

"That's all in the past." Kero interrupted, sighing. "We need to find out what we should do about Tomoyo first."

"What's there to talk about?" Sakura asked, not understanding why there were still standing there. "I free Lucien and the purple sorceress changes the past for us and Tomoyo won't get hurt in the first place."

The moment Sakura finished talking Syaoran wanted to find out if Sakura had been joking or not. If they were really going to do that then they might have well given her all their Clow cards. They were responsible for freeing her and it was up to them to stop her before she caused anymore trouble. Syaoran wished that he had thought twice about helping her the first time he had met her. During that time he had been interested at who she was but now he just wanted that girl to leave them alone.

"Sa... Sakura!" Syaoran uttered, stunned. "You... aren't actually thinking about doing what that girl asked you are you? You really want to take her up on her offer?"

"We will find a way to deal with her and Lucien if we have to... we can't lose Tomoyo! Didn't you hear what the doctor told us?"

"That girl revealed to everyone in Tomoeda that you have the Clow cards and she probably ordered Shadow to go after Tomoyo! This girl is trouble!" Syaoran muttered.

"I agree with the descendent of Master Clow, we should find another way to help your friend." Yue continued.

Feeling that Sakura was being a little backed into the corner, Kero decided to jump to her defense. One of the things that really unnerved him was if Sakura was ever in trouble. While Kero doubted that Syaoran or Yue would ever endanger the Card Captor there was no way he was going to remain silent if he agreed with one of her decisions.

"You keep saying you can't help Tomoyo, but you keep trying to stop Sakura from trying!" Kero interrupted.

"How dare you speak to me in this manner..." Yue muttered, taking a step forward.

"Hey! Time out!" Sakura interrupted, getting in between the two card guardians. "We are all on the same side. We all want the Clow cards to be safe don't we?"

Syaoran couldn't concentrate with all the yelling. While Sakura was actually considered helping that little girl it seemed that she didn't quite understand what kind of risks that it meant. Sakura was important to him and he didn't want to see her in any kind of danger. If she was going to go through with this then he had to make sure that she understood the consequences of her actions.

"Sakura..." Syaoran whispered, lightly taking her hand. "I need to speak to you outside."

Sakura turned to look at him realizing that he wanted to leave like she did. There was something that he wanted to discuss and she wanted to listen to him.

They were outside again. Sakura looked around her at the trees. The branches were moving because of the light wind and she wondered if they would ever stop. It almost seemed as though the weather was reflecting the difficult times that her life was going through. Sakura sighed not believing that she was being so unlike herself. Usually she never thought about things like this but for some reason she was starting to.

They don't talk to each other for a while and instead just stood there facing each other.

"Why did you want us to be alone Syaoran-kun?"

"I wanted to talk about your plan... are you sure?"

"What?"

"Are you sure about going to the little girl for help again?"

Sakura didn't think she could answer that question. It was a very simple question but nevertheless there was no way for her to be sure of anything anymore. If it was true that the purple sorceress really could change the past so the town forgot that she had the Clow cards and that Tomoyo never got seriously injured then that was worth it right? Sakura didn't think she could take it anymore. They had to do something.

"I... I'm not sure Syaoran but I have to do this. I can't let Tomoyo... Tomoyo..."

"You don't want anything happening to Tomoyo."

Sakura nodded.

"I know that you disagree with me. You don't want to deal with her anymore after what she has told me but... but I don't know what to do." Sakura muttered, feeling herself shivering again.

"Sakura..."

"Tell me what to do Syaroan-kun. I trust you. If... If you tell me to not do this then I won't."

Syaoran wanted to tell her that she shouldn't worry about anything. It wasn't fair how so much responsibility seemed to have fallen on Sakura's shoulders. Things would have been much simpler if Sakura didn't have to worry about the Clow cards. Sakura wouldn't have to worry about always keeping her duties as a secret and be constantly in danger. For just a moment Syaoran wished that Sakura had a normal life. It suddenly occurred to him that if Sakura never found the Clow cards then the two of them would never had met.

"I have no choice..." Syaoran muttered, taking the talisman out of his jacket pocket and transforming it into a sword.

"Syaroan? What... what are you doing?"

Syaoran took out a Clow Card. Flipping it over Sakura saw that it was the Time card.

"Reverse Time back to when Sakura and I arrived the Museum!"

"TIME"

Syaoran stabbed the Clow card that floated several inches above the ground with the sword. There was golden light that quickly surrounded everything around them. Sakura took a deep breath when she realized that freezing time wasn't what Syaoran was trying to do, but actually reversing it. For a moment she stood there in awe trying to think about what she should do if he actually succeeded. Several seconds passed and something seemed to be happening. Sakura stepped forward while looking worriedly at Syaoran.

"Syaoran! Stop!" Sakura yelled, now scared.

The bright light suddenly became even more bright then it already was. Sakura felt herself floating before she fell and hit the ground.

The light suddenly returned to normal.

"Syaoran!" Sakura uttered, taking a step back in shock. "What... what just happened?"

"I... wasn't able to use the Time card."

"Um... what are you two talking about?" Kero muttered, confused.

Syaoran held out the sword in his hand and looked at his reflection off the blade. This was the first time that he had even attempted to reverse time to change the past, and he had failed miserably. With one flick of his wrist the sword transformed back to the talisman and he put it back into his pocket so he wouldn't have to worry about it. It was true then, using the Time card in that manner to turn back time was extremely difficult if not impossible.

"It didn't work." Syaoran sighed, in disappointment. "I couldn't turn back time. I'm sorry Sakura."

"You tried to turn back time?" Yue muttered, raising an eyebrow. "I'm impressed."

Syaoran and Sakura went back inside Yukito's house.

"I didn't believe you when you said I couldn't use the Time card until I had to try it."

"Syaoran tried using the Time card a few minutes ago.. Syaoran was trying to reverse it for an entire day so I wouldn't have been seen outside the museum but he couldn't."

"I see..." Kero muttered.

"Sakura's right. We have to go to that girl for help if we really want to save Tomoyo."

"How do you know she can do it?" Kero asked.

Sakura thought back to when the girl had offered to heal Kero completely with her powers. What she had requested of them was for them to go and steal something. Sakura really regretting doing that now since it had been so wrong, but her desire to see Kero get better had really overruled her common sense. In the end Kero had gotten better but they had already released something very troublesome into Tomoeda.

"Remember she healed you Kero-chan when Yue couldn't... maybe she can reverse time after all." Sakura stated, still reeling from what she had done.

"I still don't think this is a good idea Sakura..." Syaoran muttered, looking a little disappointed.

"Don't worry Syaoran... I'm sure everything will turn out okay." Sakura smiled.

Sakura looked at the sky decided to go back to see how Tomoyo was doing. Along the way she probably would see to it that Mirror was not causing anymore trouble elsewhere. For a moment Sakura wondered if anymore things could go wrong that day. Sakura didn't doubt that things could get worse but she was hopeful that at least one thing was going to change. Tomoyo was going to get better even if that meant Lucien returned. Trying to think of something positive, Sakura knew that maybe it wouldn't be too long until they found out why that little girl was really doing in Tomoeda.

Sakura waited outside Yukito's house until her friends were ready to go with her back to the hospital.

-----------------

-----------------

A/N: Please Review! Tell me what you think of my story. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far!

Next chapter is up this Saturday. It will resolve a couple of things and will introduce a couple of things that are important in the final parts of this story. It's mostly be about Sakura. After the next chapter things will calm down a little and the chapters will be more about the characters.

LiLover131 - The next few chapters will really explain her actions, but she isn't entirely good or bad  
AirStriker - The ambulance people probably already knew who she was, yeah Tomoyo isn't in good shape. Tomoyo fell in the early part of this story but Lucien was able to catch her but no one was able to save her this time with Shadow :(  
cherryblossomchick12 - Sakura will meet up with more family members next chapters, it might be serious or might be funny  
Hasaki Keissi - I try to not put a huge cliffhanger in every chapter but I try to end each one on a good note. Yeah I put lots of foreshadowing and twists to keep the story interesting. Syaoran's clan will be making an appearance in a big way very soon, not exactly saying how but it will be interesting. Thanks for the in depth review!  
cherriblossomxz - Next chapters are all about Sakura and Syaoran and the little girl  
kenshinlover2002 - Shadow got in the way, Sakura is probably suffering very badly but things will lighten up for her very soon  
Dragon and Sword Master - I started calling her sorceress in this chapter I hope that helps explain what kind of character she is  
bellcicle - Thanks for the review  
themightylupe - The girl is really mean  
ArtYume - Kero is still reading it  
Mystical-Dreamer57 - I guess Sakura is going to go along with the plan, yeah Sakura needs to find more time with Syaoran after saving Tomoeda so much  
Sabi2 - The next few chapters will mostly be about the characters although this story will obviously end with major action and romantic scenes  
Armageddon Angel - Syaoran used his magic but it didn't work out, I'm sure that Sakura was glad that he tried though...  
JustWriter2 - Yeah, things are very depressing right now but that's because of all that major things that are happening. After the next chapter things will calm down alot when the final parts of the story begins and Sakura won't have so many things to deal with. There will be more comedy but the serious scenes will continue.


	52. Happy Lives part 4

Rewrite  
By: Angel Kamiya  
Chapter 52

Nakuru was having a wonderful day. Not only had there been a sale at the market where she had stocked up on food supplies, on the way back she had managed to bump into Sakura Kinomoto. It seemed the Card Captor had been buying some makeup or something and had brought her friend along. They were cute and Nakuru hoped that she would see them again soon. While she opened the door she walked into the old house that she live in. After hitting the light switch she playfully skipped to the kitchen and put the bags of food down. There were a few things that need to be put in the fridge too.

When she started putting everything away she noticed someone floating into the kitchen. It seemed that there was something her fellow roommate wanted to speak to her about.

"Why were you late?"

"I got sidetracked." Nakuru explained, checking to make sure she brought back everything she brought. "I met Sakura-chan again! It was really wonderful."

Spinel Sun flew forward and landed on the kitchen counter not far away from Nakuru was standing. The dark blue creature had dark fur and could have been mistaken for a plush toy if he kept silent. In his true form he was a black panther with large butterfly wings. While he stared at the tall girl, there was a part of him that wanted to really explode with anger. The girl had really done it this time!

"I told you we have to stay away from her." Spinel commented, crossing his arms. "Why do I get the feeling that you ignore everything that I tell you?"

"I didn't mean to... I just saw her and wanted to be nice." Nakuru smiled. "Meeting Sakura-chan again was really great."

"Great? I can't believe you would say that after what's happened!"

"What's wrong?"

At first Spinel thought that the girl had been joking with him. There was a few moments that passed when he didn't know if he should laugh or be act stunned at her being so clueless. Somehow he managed not to raise his voice too loudly. If she really didn't know then he would just have to explain.

"You... you seriously don't know? You haven't heard the news?"

"I don't watch television. Heard what?"

"Sakura has been revealed as the Card Captor!"

Nakuru suddenly dropped the can of food she was holding onto the ground and looking alarming at her friend. While she had met up with Sakura that afternoon she had suspected that there was something bothering the Clow Captor because at the time she looked so down, but Nakuru never expected anything as huge as this! Picking up a few things out of the bag she turned to look back at the other guardian.

"Really? Oh my..." Nakuru muttered, suddenly imagining what she would do if the worse happened to them.

"Yes, this is bad news. Really bad."

"Do you think we should do something?"

"We wait." Spinel muttered, sighing. "Wait until our master recovers from this strange illness."

With one mention of that name, Nakuru suddenly was reminded of how much trouble they were in themselves. Just a few days back Eriol had been stuck with a strange case of illness. At first the two of them had no idea what to do. They couldn't exactly call a hospital since Eriol had faked much of his past records to get into Tomoeda high school and they had been unsuccessful at helping him with their own magic. It didn't take long for them to find out that magic was not causing him to be sick in the first place. Eriol had simply gotten ill out of the blue.

"How has Master Eriol being doing since I left?" Nakuru asked, somehow already knowing the answer but still wanting to hear from him.

"Not well... I'm afraid he hasn't been eating anything."

"The greatest magician in history... not feeling well. I can't believe this is really happening!"

"Everyone falls ill, even great magicians."

Nakuru looked silently at him. They both knew that there was something else going on. Eriol had started getting sick not long after Lucien had arrived to Tomoeda. Of course now that Lucien was trapped in the Dark card they knew that it had nothing to do with him. It probably had something to do with that person that had recently appeared. The girl that had seemly appeared from out of nowhere.

"Do you think _she_ is causing this?"

"Probably but we can't be sure of anything until our master gets better." Spinel replied, not wanting to talk anymore.

"I hope Eriol gets better... You know what?" Nakuru interrupted, wanting to change to subject. "I asked Sakura-chan to see us later today."

"YOU WHAT?" Spinel yelled, in shock.

The outburst sent Nakuru taking a few steps back in surprise. While it was not odd of Spinel to lose his temper this was the first time that she had seen him so distraught. Nakuru looked quietly at him and tried to figure out what he was thinking about. It didn't occur to her that he was simply angry. Nakuru tried to think of something to say.

"Suppi-chan... you didn't think I should have done that?"

"We are SUPPOSE to be keeping a low profile. I can't believe you!"

"I thought... that Sakura-chan could help us."

"Great... just great." Spinel muttered, trying to think of something. "I need to find someplace to hide before she gets here!"

Spinel quickly flew into the air and headed towards the exit. Moments before he got there he found himself colliding with another person. Before he knew what was happening he had fallen and crashed onto the ground. While rubbing his head he looked up and saw that the person that he had collided against was in terrible condition.

The teenage boy wore glasses that seemed like they could fall off at any moment. Besides that his hair was messy and made him look like he had been in bed for days. The worse part of it was that he didn't seem to have enough strength to be mad about the little accident. There was something about he looked at that moment that made Nakuru really wish that she could have done something help him.

"Eriol!" Nakuru cried, stunned while running to his side.

Nakuru tried to help the boy back on his feet but found it very difficult. It seemed that Eriol wasn't sure if he wanted to get up or not.

"Forgive me master, I didn't see you. I should have seen where I was flying."

"No need to apologize." Eriol muttered slowly getting to his feet again. "I'm fine Spinel Sun."

"You're NOT fine!" Nakuru yelled, worriedly. "I told you that you shouldn't be up!"

Eriol muttered an incantation and the key that he was holding suddenly transformed into a staff. After that he began to saying some more words and in an instant on the ground not far away from them a circle appeared. In the center there was a picture of Sakura and Sakura sitting on a few chairs looking like they were waiting for something. Eriol knew that they were waiting at he hospital. They were there waiting to see how Tomoyo was doing. Eriol held onto the staff trying to regain his balance.

"Sakura's in trouble and Tomoyo is hurt badly. I'll just have to try to not been seen when I go over and-"

"Master! I don't believe that this is a good idea." Spinel muttered, floating in the air by his side.

"You can barely stand up... what makes you think you can do a complex healing spell? Nakuru questioned, for once agreeing with Spinel.

Spinel and Nakuru had always been overprotective of him ever since he had created them. While he stood there Eriol found himself smiling realized how much they had began to turn into his friends. Eriol tried to think of some kind of comment to convince them that they should let him go but couldn't come up with anything. If they were going to stop him he didn't think he could even get past them.

"What makes you two think I can't?"

"It's not just the healing spell. I really doubt that you can put up a fight against her... the one that's been causing Sakura all these problems." Spinel commented, trying to think of a way to convince Eriol not to go. "As I recall you told me that the only reason why she was trapped in the first place was because that was what she wanted."

"I have to talk to her. Get her to understand everything is different now."

"You will do no such thing!" Nakuru exclaimed, raising to her feet. "You know... you have taken care of us for years now! We are going to return the favor!"

"Maybe you are right..." Eriol muttered, closing his eyes.

When Eriol collapsed, Nakuru barely managed to reach forward in time to catch him before he hit the ground. While Nakuru held the young magician it didn't take long for her to began to really get frightened. What if they couldn't find a way to help Eriol? It was going to be up to them to make sure that he returned to normal... no matter what. The three of them had arrived early to Tomoeda to watch over Sakura and now it seemed like they might have needed the Card Captor to watch over them!

Nakuru and Spinel helped Eriol back in bed a few minutes later. After pulling the blanket over Eriol, the two of them stood there looking silently at him. Nakuru wanted to try again to help him even though she knew that she couldn't. They had tried a dozen times now and their magic really had been useless. If they were going to do something then they needed outside help. For a long time Nakuru looked worriedly at the sleeping Eriol.

"What do you think?" Nakuru asked, now heading back to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

"I don't think you should have invited Sakura over here."

"I was talking about Eriol."

"We have to wait and see what happens. There isn't anything I can do."

While slicing the tomatoes into pieces she found herself thinking about the Card Captor. Sakura was in much more trouble then they were. The worse thing that could happen to someone that knew magic was if everyone around them found out. It was really happening and there probably wasn't anything that the girl could do to change things. Nakuru knew that Sakura still had not reached to point in her life when she would have mastered the Clow cards.

"Do you think Sakura-chan will be okay?"

"I'm not sure. Now that I think about it we should have been there to stop Sakura when she freed that girl but..."

"We were watching Eriol." Nakuru interrupted, throwing the tomatoes into the sink. "We couldn't just leave him when he was in so much danger. Besides with Eriol in this condition were are much weaker then we are normally."

"If Eriol doesn't get better... we are going to vanish you know."

Nakuru looked once at Spinel but didn't say anything. Their magic was from Eriol which meant that if he didn't feel well it wouldn't be long until they were going to be affected. They were definitely weaken and the only thing they could do now was do simple magic. Nakuru had wanted to ask Sakura for help when she had visited their home last week, but Spinel had stopped Nakuru since they were only supposed to be watching over her.

"I don't know why that little girl wants to hurt Eriol, what did he ever do to her?"

"Maybe nothing. Clow Reed was very kind but it didn't mean that he didn't have any enemies that were jealous of his powers."

The two of them turned to look at the window on the ground when they realized that Sakura and Syaoran were starting to talk to each other. Spinel quickly waved his hand and the image disappeared.

"What did you do that for?" Nakuru sighed, wishing that she could watch the couple a little longer.

"It's none of our business. Anyway I still can't get over the fact that they are really together. I never imagined something like this would happen."

"You don't think that Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun are right for each other?"

"What I think isn't important."

Nakuru quickly grabbed a hold of Spinel to get him to talk to her. Most of the time they could speak to each other about anything but Nakuru didn't want to take any chances. If there was something that he knew about Sakura then he had to tell her. After meeting her a couple of times now Nakuru was starting to think of Sakura as a friend. Nakuru didn't think she could bear it if Sakura was in danger.

"You know something don't you? Tell me!"

"Master Eriol told me that things won't turn out well for the two of them."

"What did he mean by that? Did he see into their future?"

"I don't know... but whenever he talked about Sakura and Syaoran it always seemed like he was a little sad."

Nakuru watch as Spinel left the kitchen to return back to Eriol's room to keep watch. Over the past few days Spinel had stayed by his side as a dragon would guard something very precious. While Nakuru started cooking dinner she began thinking about what Spinel had mentioned to her. It seemed difficult for her to imagine anything going wrong with Sakura and Syaoran. They seemed happy together. When Eriol got home from school, sometimes he would speak about the two of them. Usually she would be there with Spinel to listen to his stories.

After putting the tray into the sink, Nakuru quickly began to get to work. If Sakura was really coming over then she would make sure the girl had a good meal. Nakuru prepared dinner and soon found herself wondering if Sakura could get through everything without Eriol's help.

-------------

-------------

A/N: Please Review! Tell me what you think of my story. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far!

This chapter was sort of the calm before the storm. I think it was important to answer where Eriol was. Next chapter will be concluding a couple of plot points.

I'm going to be very busy this week so the next chapter will be up on Saturday. It will be a longer chapter then normal.

JustWriter2 - I'm sure it will everything they have to use Time to reverse time  
kenshinlover2002 - That will be answered next chapter  
AirStriker - I'm sure he was just trying to help but he should have been more careful  
Armageddon Angel - Sakura's in her own nightmare I'm afraid  
LiLover131 - thanks for the review  
soubi202 - Thanks  
Mystical-Dreamer57 - More of her background will be revealed soon  
Sabi2 - Action and Romance will always be in this story  
ArtYume - Sakura is too kind sometimes  
kian - I've been updating very much lately  
Hasaki Keissi - Yeah, the clan is actually the next part of the story after this whole Sakuraisfoundout part is concluded (not without things going wrong of course). I find cliffhangers fun to write. Yes I'll try to add more descriptions. Thanks for all the writing suggestions, I'll keep them in mind. Thanks as always for your in depth reviews.  
Dragon and Sword Master - Syaoran seems to be acting more and more rash... but that doesn't seem bad. Touya and Mirror... hmm I'm sure that you got a good idea. Touya thinks that he can help her.


	53. Happy Lives part 5

Rewrite  
By: Angel Kamiya  
Chapter 53

Sakura was walking alone through the park that evening. For the past few minutes she had been trying very hard to keep herself from being noticed by everyone around her. It didn't seem like things were going to get better any time soon. Sakura was starting to realize just how much of a burden the Clow cards really were. In that instant she heard a flutter of wings and Sakura turned to see a white bird landing on the statue. It was beautiful and temporary made the Card Captor forgot all of her troubles. Sakura wished that she could have gone back to the hospital to check up on Tomoyo but Syaoran had told her to lay low for a little while

Picking a spot where it was pretty much deserted, Sakura leaned against the tree and sighed really wanting to lay down on a bed somewhere. It seemed the only thing she had been doing for much of that day had been running or trying to collect herself from one shock or another. Sakura found herself looking at the fallen leaves and thinking about how full of life they was. Plants would never have to worry about the things that were currently on her mind. Before she could think of anything else she heard someone approaching her.

"So this is where you've been hiding..." the voice uttered, nearly making Sakura jump.

"Onii-chan? What... what are you doing here?".

The dark haired young man took a few steps forward until he was standing alongside her by the tree. After being asked that question, Touya stood there thinking about how he should respond. Sakura had seemly cut class that day and had ran off to who knows where. In any other instance he had the right to be angry, but Touya knew he probably should have to act differently.

"Why didn't you get back home?"

"There was something important that I had to do." Sakura muttered, not able to find the strength to look up. "I'm sorry if I worried you."

"You don't have to apologize."

In the next few moments everything around Sakura seem to quiet down. It seemed that her brother had found her but what was he going to do now? Was he going to interrogate her about all the strange things that had been happening? That wouldn't have surprised Sakura since she knew that anyone with common sense would start asking her questions. Touya had probably already seen everything that he needed to know from the news that morning. Sakura looked up at him ready for anything, but she quickly noticed that he seemed to be a little distant.

"What happens now Touya?"

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't you see the news? I mean the whole magic thing..." Sakura muttered, not at all ready to explain further but nevertheless ready to do it if she had to.

"It's not true is it?"

It was very tempting to just tell Touya everything since that would make things much easier. Sakura knew that if a member of her family knew about what she did at nights then she wouldn't have to do things like hide the truth all the time anymore. It would be doing something that Kero had told her explicitly not to do but Sakura didn't know if she should be following the card guardian's requests when things had turned so drastic. Sakura glanced at Touya and wondered if he would understand.

"Um... do you really want to know the truth?"

"Tell me if you really have to."

"I... I'm just a normal girl trying to get through high school."

Touya crossed his arms and stared at Sakura for a long time. It seemed that she really didn't want to tell him or she just wasn't ready yet. While he understood that there were things that she had to do on her own, Touya wished that his sister wouldn't hide so many things from him. Most of the things that he wanted to say to her were going to have to go wait.

"Well that's good to hear." Touya muttered. "Are you going to get back home soon?"

"Of course. I just have to do a few things..."

"Did you have lunch yet?"

Sakura felt her stomach rumbling at the mention of food. Embarrassed at what had happened, Sakura crossed her arms uncomfortably and tried to ignore the fact that she was nearly starving to death. A few hours back she had been at Syaoran's place and she forgotten to ask him for anything to eat even though in the back of her mind she knew that she had skipped lunch that day due to the emergency.

"Why... why did you have to ask me that?" Sakura sighed, for the first time realizing that she was starving.

As soon as Sakura finished talking, Touya had taken out a plastic bag from the backpack that he carried with him. Touya held it out for her to take. Sakura didn't know what to say so she simply took the item. Opening the bag she saw that it was a sandwich that had probably brought from home. Sakura smiled at him.

Touya was glad that Sakura had seemed to brighten up at least a little.

"Keep up your strength. We wouldn't want a starving monster on a rampage."

"I told you to stop calling me that..." Sakura muttered, irritated. "Thanks... thanks for giving me this."

"How have you been doing lately with that guy?"

After taking eating a bite from the home made sandwich, Sakura turned her attention back to her brother. Who exactly was he talking about? It quickly occurred to Sakura who Touya was trying to start up a conversation on. Touya seemed to walk to discuss Syaoran. Sakura wasn't sure if she was ready for that yet. It really seemed like Touya simply tolerated Syaoran when they should have been friends.

"Do you mean Syaoran-kun? How come you never call him by his name?"

"I think maybe there is an unwritten rule where older brothers are supposed to despise any boy that their sisters are dating."

"That's nonsense. Syaoran-kun and I really haven't had enough time to do anything really, we just hang out whenever we can."

"Tell me if he ever acts badly towards you."

Sakura couldn't believe that Touya would really think that Syaoran would act rudely towards her. They never even had a really argument yet, but it seemed that Touya had already prepared himself for the worse! After taking a few more bites from the food, Sakura continued talking. Sakura really wanted Touya and Syaoran to get along someday.

"You don't have to worry about me. Syaoran is really nice you know."

"Maybe. I have to get going. Will you be getting back in a few hours?"

"I will, don't worry. Thanks for talking to me."

After the two of them said goodbye Sakura was left alone again. Sakura stood there for a few minutes by herself thinking about why Touya hadn't seemed at all interested in what the whole town was probably saying about her. It seemed that either Touya didn't know or he just didn't care that she knew magic. Sakura glanced at her watch and saw that an hour had already passed since she and Syaoran had parted ways when they had left Yukito's house.

Syaoran had told her to stay away from the hospital but Sakura knew that she couldn't anymore. Just like how Touya had been worried about her, she needed to be sure that Tomoyo was gong to be okay. After taking one last look at the Penguin slide, Sakura started running to the hospital. It didn't take long to get there.

Before arriving at the hospital Sakura had pulled the hood of her rain coat over her head so no one could spot her. After being found out she was probably the most infamous person in town. Sakura searched around the place to find out where the visitors were waiting at. There were so many people there that Sakura started to get worried that she wouldn't be able to find Syaoran. After a few minutes she managed to see Syaoran.

It made Sakura feel much better seeing Syaoran there. The moment she entered the room, the young magician looked up right at her. Sakura wasn't surprised that he had sensed her so quickly. Over the past few months they really had gotten used to being around each other.

"Syaoran! How is Tomoyo doing?" Sakura asked, arriving onto the scene.

"I don't know. The doctor told me to wait."

"I... I know that I shouldn't be here after being on the news... but I had to check up on Tomoyo."

Syaoran couldn't help but look at Sakura. The girl was having the worse day of her life yet somehow she still could manage to function. It amazed Syaoran how tough Sakura was at times. The Card Captor really had grown since he had first met her. Syaoran stared into Sakura's sad emerald eyes and wished that he could do something.

"I understand." Syaoran replied, lightly pulling her arm forward so they were now standing alongside each other. "How have you been coping?"

"I'm trying... its... its hard you know."

"I'm sorry... I should have gone with you two. Maybe I could have done something."

"I was there... I should told Tomoyo to get out of there when I realized Shadow was completely out of control."

The two of them stopped talking when they saw the doctor approaching them.

"Hello, are you the friend that called to have Miss Tomoyo brought here?" the old man asked.

"Yes, how is Tomoyo?" Syaoran asked, impatiently.

"I'm sorry. There isn't anything we could do for her. I'm afraid your friend will very likely never wake up again."

Sakura didn't hear much of what the doctor told them after the second sentence. If the doctors had not been able to help Tomoyo then what could they do now? It seemed that with each passing minute things only grew worse. Eventually Sakura just wanted him to just stop talking.

"I have to see her." Sakura interrupted, not wanting to hear anymore. "Please."

"I usually only let the family members, but I suppose I could make an exception this time."

Syaoran went with Sakura.

As Sakura followed the doctor past the door and through the hallway she soon began to remember why she really hated hospitals. They were a place that usually were never filled with happiness and instead contained nothing but dread. Sakura wished that they didn't have to be there. After the doctor opened the door, Sakura went inside and saw Tomoyo laying there asleep in bed. Sakura felt her heart sink

Tomoyo seemed so peaceful. It seemed almost impossible that just minutes early Tomoyo had been in a terrible accident. Sakura carefully took a few steps forward almost as if she didn't want to disturb her friend. After reached the side of the bed, Sakura couldn't help but tear up at what she was witnessing. The doctor soon left the two of them there.

"Tomoyo-chan it's me... I'm sorry I wasn't able to be there for you when you were in trouble. I'm going to make everything okay... I promise."

Before Syaoran knew what was happening Sakura suddenly gotten back on her feet. Moments later the Card Captor had ran out of the room and into the elevator. Syaoran didn't know what was going but he went after her anyway. After a few minutes, Syaoran finally managed to catch up with Sakura. Sakura had stopped after reaching the door that would led outside to the roof.

"Sakura... what are you doing?"

"I need to get outside. I can't stand being in this place anymore!"

The two of them were outside on the roof now. Sakura walked over to the ledge to look down. Syaoran stood there not sure what he was supposed to do.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what Syaoran?"

"Tomoyo... you still haven't really talked to anyone about what really happened."

Sakura felt herself trembling with anger at herself, at everything that had happened. While she stood there in the cold she wished that she could not think about anymore about the things that had go wrong. It wasn't fair that Syaoran could always act so serious and calm while she always seemed to be so emotional. Closing her eyes, Sakura forced herself to talk to him. Keeping everything to herself wasn't going to help anyone.

"I shouldn't have let Tomoyo get involved in this whole Clow Card thing. I knew it was dangerous but I thought that if I was careful then everything would turn out fine."

"You shouldn't be blaming yourself for what happened, it wasn't-"

"Who else am I supposed to blame?" Sakura interrupted, not wanting to hear anymore. "Shadow was after me and I should have been there to protect Tomoyo... now Tomoyo may never wake up because of my mistake!"

While Syaoran stood there he slowly began to realize that Sakura was feeling extremely guilty about everything that had happened. It wasn't her fault that things had grown so out of control. The three Clow cards had been responsible for everything not her. Sakura had already managed to recapture two of them but it seemed that with each one she got back things only would get worse. What were they going to do about Mirror?

"We all make mistakes Sakura."

"You don't ever mess up Syaoran-kun."

"That's not true. I mess up all the time."

"Probably nothing as huge as letting an entire town find out that you could do magic and letting a friend fall off a building on the same day."

Syaoran wanted to argue with her, and tell her that she needed to stop. The one thing that he hated was seeing her like this. It was bad enough that Sakura had so many responsibilities as the Card Captor but now she had learned the hard way how responsible she was for the safety of all her friends. Syaoran took a few steps forward until he was merely a few inches away from her. Sakura was still staring at him but she didn't seem to notice.

"You weren't responsible Sakura." Syaoran muttered. "Someone planned for these events to happen. If Firey and Shadow hadn't left you then these things wouldn't have happened."

"That girl we freed..."

"Yes, the next time we see we have to remember that she is dangerous." Syaoran murmured, trying to remember everything about that strange girl. "Sakura... I don't think we should do this."

"What are you talking about?"

Their plans to ask for help again seem like yet another thing that could go wrong. Syaoran didn't want to even get near that girl dressed in purple again without at least finding out what her name was. If they were going to talk to her they needed to be prepared. Syaoran closed his eyes and found himself wishing that he had not involved Sakura in his problems.

"That girl is obviously bad news. I think she and Lucien might be connected in some way."

"I don't care Syaoran. I just want Tomoyo back."

"We don't have to ask for her help again you know."

"No... There isn't any other way." Sakura replied, taking a few steps away from him. "Don't stop me!"

"Sakura."

Sakura stared at Syaoran and felt a little regretful about her sudden outburst. This wasn't how she usually acted, especially not around Syaoran.

"The Time card can only turn back time back a day. If we don't turn back soon we will lose Tomoyo forever."

"I know. This just feels so wrong. What are we going to do after all this is over?"

"We find out exactly who this little girl and why she seems to be interested in me."

"I have a feeling that she _wants_ us to find out who she is, that's why she gave me Clow's journal in the first place."

"That's probably it."

Syaoran really was having second doubts about going to the little girl for help again especially since she had been the one responsible for Firey and Shadow's rampage. It seemed she had the one that had caused those two incidents just so Sakura could free Lucien from the Dark card. They were going to have to do something about her soon. Syaoran didn't want to think about what else this strange girl was going to do.

"I don't think this is a good idea Sakura. But... but if this is what you really want then I will follow you."

"Thank you Syaoran."

"How are we going to contact her? We don't exactly have her number."

"I think I know a way."

Sakura hesitantly took out the Dark card. While she stood there she thought again about what she was going to doing. What was going to happen next was going to make things much more complicated then they already were. They were just going to have to find a way through it. Sakura took a deep breath before transforming the Clow key into the Sealing Rod. Sakura held out the Clow card.

"DARK!"

The woman dressed in dark appeared standing there.

"Why did you call me Sakura?" the beautiful young woman dressed in black asked, her eyes still closed.

"Please release Lucien now. Release him again after Time is reversed. Do you understand?"

The woman wearing a crown nodded and picked up her arm and held it up to her side. With a flash of black light something happened. Sakura had expected Lucien to appear right there but instead he seemed to be somewhere else. Did he get back in another part of Tomoeda or had Shadow simply done something else?

"I guess that's over with." Syaoran muttered.

"Yes, that's over with." the voice announced appeared close by.

Syaoran narrowed his eyes at the person that had appeared. Without thinking he had rushed forward to stand by Sakura in case anything else were to happen. Syaoran again held the sword in his hand this time ready to attack at any second.

"Try to use the Time Card again Syaoran-kun." the girl dressed in purple murmured.

"Don't do it Sakura... it has to be another trick."

"It's not a trick... I keep my promises."

"What about the Clow cards you took?" Sakura asked. "Will they still be out causing trouble after you help Syaoran reverse time? Do I still have to recapture Firey and Shadow again?"

"You got them back fair and square... I'll return them... except for Mirror. You still haven't recapture her yet."

"Syaoran... use the Time card..." Sakura muttered.

"Sakura, are you sure about this?"

"Please Syaoran-kun... use the Time card."

Syaoran took out Time card again and looked at the strange girl. Putting the card on the ground he stabbed it with the sword.

"TIME! Reverse!"

This time no eerier golden light appeared. Instead a black light seemed to totally envelop everything around them. Sakura was too speechless to say anything at first. Before Sakura knew what was happening everything around her was gone.

Sakura didn't know what happened the next few seconds. Everything around her seemed to be spinning.

Sakura opened her eyes again and suddenly saw that she was in the museum. The same museum that they had been at yesterday. Quickly looking around she saw that everyone was asleep on the ground. They were asleep since she had used the Sleep card.

"Syaoran? Did... did it really work?"

"Sakura!" Syaoran shouted.

There was a loud exploding sound as Firey sudden appeared from out of nowhere floating in the air. With one wave of it's hand fireballs flew forward. Syaoran ran and pulled Sakura along with him out of the path of the flames. The two of them hit the ground with a loud thumping sound. Syaoran quickly looked up and took out a paper to use magic and aimed it at the ceiling.

"FIRE DRAGON! COME FORTH!"

Syaoran's magic didn't work.

Not believing what had happened Syaroan tried again but was met failure. Firey flew high into the air and waved it arms forward sending more flames flying downwards. Sakura and Syaoran were blown backwards and they two of them crashed hard against wall. The two of them didn't know what happened next since they were knocked out.

----------

----------

A/N: Please Review! Tell me what you think of my story. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far!

Sorry, I wasn't able to update last weekend. For some reason this whole site was having problems letting me update. I couldn't log on last time so this chapter is a few days late. I should have the next chapter up this weekend.

AirStriker - I'm glad you like this chapter with Eriol

Hasaki Keissi - Thanks for the review, I'm always intersted in what you have to say. Yes Spinel saw something very interesting concerned Sakura

cherriblossomxz - Eriol's sickness is going to be explained more but it has nothing to do with magic

Armageddon Angel - I think this might be the first chapter with no Sakura or Syaoran, it was interesting to write...

kian - I'm sure something will happen, it should get more interesting

Mystical-Dreamer57 - Thanks for the review

kenshinlover2002 - Next few chapters are about that

JustWriter2 - Yeah reversing time is going to cause lots of trouble...

themightylupe - I think Eriol considers them family

Adina The Angel - Tomoyo had a tough few chapters but things should get better for now

Dragon and Sword Master - Ruby is so nice yeah

ArtYume - lol maybe


	54. Happy Lives part 6

Rewrite  
By: Angel Kamiya  
Chapter 54

Sakura didn't know where she was at first. It didn't take long for her to realize that she was actually lying on something uncomfortable, so she slowly began to force herself to wake up. There were things that she still needed to do and they wouldn't be taken care of with her sleeping. Sakura tried to open her eyes but found it difficult at first. After Sakura was somewhat awake she looked around the pace that she was at. It seemed that she had been asleep for a while and the place that she was at was completely dark. Pushing the blanket off her Sakura gently rubbed her head since it was hurting a little.

The first thing she could think about was what had happened before being knocked out by Firey.

"Syaoran! Where's Syaoran-kun?" Sakura exclaimed, remembering that he had been there with her.

"Syaoran's fine. You need to calm down."

The girl approached her, and Sakura quickly saw that her caretaker had been Meiling. It seemed that she had somehow been moved to Syaoran's apartment when she had had been resting. Sakura relaxed a little because she knew that if she was there then it must have meant that she wasn't hurt that badly. While taking a look around her Sakura soon realized that the lights were off for some reason.

"Meiling-chan?"

"Yeah, it's me." Meiling answered, in the dark. "I got a call from Tomoyo that you guys were in trouble so I went to get you two. Since Tomoyo couldn't bring the two of you to her place we brought you here. You've been sleeping for a few hours now."

"Wha... what?" Sakura uttered, surprised. "Hours?"

Sakura slowly moved her legs to the side and placed her feet onto the carpet. Although she had sat at that couch a couple of times already, it never occurred to her just how uncomfortable the thing was. The next time she saw Syaoran, it seemed that she would have to talk to him about getting some better furniture. Meiling didn't seem to be too surprised at her reaction.

Meiling picked up the mug off the side table and gave it to the Card Captor.

"I made you this... you probably should have something to drink."

"Thank you..."

"Did you two manage to find what you were looking for at the museum?" Meiling asked.

After taking a sip of hot chocolate, Sakura quickly looked up startled at the question. Syaoran had turned back time! That was why the two of them had been there in the first place. Without thinking Sakura quickly got up and picked up the remote on the table. Sakura hit the button to turn on the television.

"Did... did you see anything on the news about me?" Sakura exclaimed, changing the channel to see if there was anyone doing a story on her and about magic.

"What's gotten into you Kinomoto?"

"No one saw me this time... thank goodness! I can't believe Syaoran really was able to do it."

"What did you say?"

Sakura put down the remote and looked at Meiling, surprised that the raven haired girl couldn't recall that Syaoran had managed to reverse time. It had seem like such a long time ago, but Sakura could clearly remember everything that had happened before they been forced to use the Time card in that way. With everything that had went wrong, Sakura really didn't think they would be able to solve all the problems that had arisen. Not wanting to explain too much since she was frankly too tried to do anything like that, Sakura spoke the first thing on her mind.

"You don't remember?" Sakura asked.

"Remember what?"

"It's a long story."

Meiling hated when people answered any of her questions that way. If the Card Captor wanted to be mysterious then she would have to do it at some other time.

"Tell me about it."

"Syaoran turned back time with the Time card. Terrible things had happened and it was the only thing that we could do..."

At first Meiling couldn't believe what Sakura was trying to tell her. Instead of asking any more questions she simply accepted it as fact. Meiling picked up the two items that she had placed on the ground by the couch where Sakura had been sleeping. After turning on the lamp she held them out for Sakura.

"I found these two Clow cards on the ground when I arrived there. They're called Firey and Shadow right?"

As Sakura took them, there was a part of her that couldn't believe that the girl in purple had actually followed her end of their agreement. What had exactly happened anyway? Did this mean that the little girl had arrived after the two of them had been knocked out by Firey to return the two Clow cards to them? Sakura put down the cards and found herself thinking about what they were going to do about this purple sorceress.

"That girl that we helped... is really bad news. We have to be careful around her from now on..."

Sakura slowly stood up and before she knew what was happening she had stumbled forward. In an instant Meiling managed take a hold of Sakura's left hand so she wouldn't hit anything. Meiling wondered what the Card Captor needed to do that was so important.

"Kinomoto! You really shouldn't be getting up... you and Syaoran really got banged up earlier."

"I... I have to get home. Touya is probably worried sick about me and I don't have Mirror anymore..."

"Tomoyo already told me that she told your brother that you are staying over at her place tonight."

Sakura froze for a moment at the mention of her best friend. The last thing she had remembered about Tomoyo was being at the dreadful hospital. After taking a deep breath Sakura tried to find enough strength to stand up by herself. Sakura needed to make sure that he friend was fine now.

"Tomoyo's okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't she be?"

"Before Syaoran reversed time there had been an accident. I guess... that never happened now."

"You really are serious..." Meiling muttered, thinking about something. "I'm surprised that Syaoran could actually do anything like that by himself."

Sakura knew that that hadn't been entirely true. Syaoran hadn't turned back time by himself, actually he had help. Now thinking about Syaoran, it suddenly occurred to Sakura that she still didn't know if he was really okay or not. Meiling had told her that Syaoran was fine but she needed to see him. There was no way she was going to be leaving without first making sure that he was okay!

"I feel better now." Sakura whispered. "Really... Meiling-chan. You don't have to worry about me."

"Sakura?" Syaoran uttered, walking out of the hallway.

"Syaoran! What do you think you are doing?" Meiling interrupted, not believing her eyes. "Do the two of you EVER listen to the people that try to take care of you?"

The first thing that Sakura noticed was that Syaoran had his left arm in a sling. Sakura was too shocked to say anything. It seemed that Syaoran had ended up more banged up. Sakura wanted to rush over to hold him and tell him how much it pained her to see him like this, but she wasn't able to find the strength at that moment. Instead Sakura took a step forward and hesitated.

"Oh! Syaoran-kun... you... you're hurt!"

"Nothing major." Syaoran responded taking his first look at Sakura. "Meiling took care of and she is a much better medic then I am. I'm fine... how are you?"

"I... I'm okay." Sakura smiled. "I wished that we had been able to stop Firey sooner."

"Me too."

Sakura quickly remembered what had gone wrong after Syaoran had used the Time card. The two of them had appeared again at the museum but when Syaoran had tried to use fire magic for some reason he had not been able to. What had gone wrong? Sakura really wanted to find out what had happened.

"Syaoran-kun, why weren't you able to use that fire spell when we met with Firey again earlier?"

"I'm not sure... maybe it was because it was right after I used Time. I was probably just too drained to do anything else. I should be able to use magic again soon after a short while."

"It was really horrible... Everyone in Tomoeda found out that I can do magic... and..."

"Yeah... I know. That's over for now."

Sakura knew that they weren't out of danger yet. They might have been able to reverse time but there was still someone out there that had caused everything to go wrong in the first place. That girl in purple had really been nothing but trouble. Sakura wondered why that strange girl had seemed to take an interest in both her and Syaoran.

"Syaoran when do you think you can use magic again?"

"It shouldn't be long."

"Well I hope you can regain your strength soon became we need to do something about her before anything else happens.

There was a knock at the door. Meiling walked over to answer it and Sakura followed. The person that was waiting outside was Tomoyo. Before Sakura knew what she was doing she had jumped forward to lightly hug her.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura exclaimed, glad to see her friend there.

"Sakura... what's gotten into you?"

"I just... I'm just happy to see you."

"Well I'm here to check up on my best friend and also to see if she is ready to go yet." Tomoyo explained, still a little taken back by what Sakura had done. "Touya called and told me that he wanted to visit my house so I had to get here as fast as I could so you could be there to meet him."

Sakura looked at Tomoyo and remembered the last time her friend had talked to her. They had been dealing with Shadow and soon Sakura couldn't bear to think about it anymore. Sakura knew that she had to tell Tomoyo was on her mind. It wasn't a good idea for her friend to be there when Sakura had to deal with anything that involved magic.

"Touya is really going to check if I'm really at your house?"

"Yeah... are you ready to go?"

"Um... Syaoran... I can't stay here any longer. I'm glad you are okay."

"I understand. I'll see you tomorrow at school Sakura..."

After saying farewell to each other, Sakura got into the car that Tomoyo had brought along with her. The driver didn't say anything as the two teenage girls sat in the back. Sakura found herself looked outside the window wondering if she would be seeing herself on the news the next day.

"It's such a beautiful night Sakura-chan."

"Yeah, it is."

"Are you going to start looking for Mirror after school tomorrow? Do you want me to go with you?"

"No! I... no you can't!"

Not at all expecting that sudden outburst, Tomoyo turned silent for a long time. There was something really bothering her best friend. Was it something that she herself had done? Tomoyo hoped that she had not done anything that had upset Sakura. After that Sakura stared at the ground as though she had been embarrassed. Tomoyo wanted to find out what was bothering Sakura.

"What's the matter?"

"I just don't think that you should go with us when I try to find Mirror. I mean it's really dangerous..."

"You know I can handle myself. What's gotten into you?"

"I can't tell you... Please do as I ask Tomoyo-chan."

Tomoyo was still too surprised at the request to say anything for the next few moments. Why did Sakura want her to stay away now of all times? Did it mean that there was something too dangerous that Sakura didn't think she could handle? Tomoyo was not sure why Sakura didn't want her to follow her on her search for their missing friend.

"Can I still make your Card Captor outfits?"

"To... Tomoyo-chan that's okay. Maybe you can make a mask for me?"

"Mask? What... what for?"

"I was just thinking that it would probably be a good idea... so I wouldn't get caught or anything like that."

It never really occurred to Tomoyo to sew or make any kind of disguises for her best friend for all those times she had to go on Card Capturing tasks. Sakura now seemed to want to be extra careful. Tomoyo agreed with her friend. It was better to be safe then sorry.

"That's a brilliant idea Sakura-chan... although I'm not sure I can make something that quickly."

"Thanks for understanding Tomoyo-chan. I know that you probably want to go with us... but..."

"I know. It's too bad that I won't be there anymore."

Sakura suddenly yawned. After a few minutes the car finally arrived at Tomoyo's house. The two of them went inside and before Tomoyo could ask Sakura anything else Sakura had already fallen asleep at the sofa. Tomoyo stood there surprised at how exhausted her friend had really been. Before she could go back upstairs there was a sudden knock at the door. Tomoyo looked through the window but didn't see Touya. In fact there was no one there.

Many streets away at King Penguin Park, a young girl was sitting down on the ground waiting. While she counted to one hundred over and over again she started skipping around the person that was laid on the ground on the grass. It had been a few hours now but she not given up yet.

"Wake up silly. Are you still going to sleep all night after everything I did to get you out of that creepy place?" the girl muttered, in a soft voice.

Lucien opened his eyes and picked himself off the ground. The last thing that he had remembered was being in the void created by the Dark card and then everything had changed. Somehow he was back in Tomoeda again. It hadn't made much sense.

"What am I doing here?"

"I brought you here don't you remember?"

"My lady... I remember... I know you."

"Good Lucien. Your memories are returning again." the girl answered. "We have to go see Eriol-kun now."

---------

---------

A/N: Please Review! Tell me what you think of my story. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far!

The next chapter should be up this Tuesday, it'll give a little background on this purple sorceress.

Upcoming chapters will be about Sakura finding out more about what's going on. Eriol and the Li Clan will also get more involved.

AirStriker - Yeah, everything bad that could happen did happen, this will teach Sakura to be more careful

kenshinlover2002 - The girl just didn't get there in time to stop Firey. The Clow card was already attacking before she could do anything...

JustWriter2 - I'm sure Sakura is going to be much more careful from now on

Armageddon Angel - these couple of chapters and next few will have many things happening

kianvelez - Relationship? I'm sure that will develop more

cherriblossomxz - Eriol makes an appearance next chapter kind of

lil sakura - Of course they are going to show more affection towards each other

Mystical-Dreamer57 - Syaoran is recovering after from using so much magic to turn back time, which is why he couldn't use a fire spell. But he should get better

Dragon and Sword Master - After time was turned back, they appeared back the moment Firey started attacking them.

may - Thanks next few chapters should be more calm


	55. Surprised

Rewrite  
By: Angel Kamiya  
Chapter 55

It had been hours now. The sun has risen but she had not be able to do anything The girl dressed in purple realized that there was no way she was going to get inside Eriol's house to see him. It wasn't fair. They would have to find another way. Turning around the girl looked up at the taller man in dark and narrowed her eyes in annoyance.

"You need to get something for me pretty please... Lucien. The Li Clan is holding onto something that belongs to me. I need it to see Eriol."

"What does it look like my Lady?"

"You will know once you see it."

Lucien didn't respond at first, instead he thought about what he had been told. Moments later he flew into the air and left her there alone. The girl took a seat on the sidewalk and looked up at the house again and started to count to a hundred over and over again. It was going to take a while before Lucien got back but she knew that she would be able to wait. At least it wouldn't rain that day.

At the Kinomoto house, Sakura was frantically rushing across her room that morning as she went through her entire wardrobe. After getting back home from Tomoyo's place earlier, the Card Captor had not been able to get a minute of sleep since she had been afraid of not waking up when it was time for school. An hour before the time when she usually got up she was already checking through all of her homework trying to see if there was anything else she needed to do. Fortunately it seemed all of her work had been completed. Sakura rechecked her backpack again when Kero floated up into the air to see what she was doing.

Making sure that Kero didn't get into trouble was the last thing Sakura wanted to do that day. Sakura knew that Kero was not the kind of person that tried to get into trouble but it usually just happened whether he wanted it to happen or not. After picking up her backpack, Sakura tried to think of a way to tell him no without hurting his feelings. Kero was quite emotional compared to the stoic Yue.

"I don't think you should go to school with me today. I'll get back after school is over and tell you if anything happens."

"Have a nice day Sakura-chan..."

On the way to school, Sakura was relieved to see that no one seemed to notice her that morning. It meant that they didn't know that she can do magic. Sakura couldn't help but look at everyone that pass by her. Nobody seemed to know her at all. The walk took longer then usual since Sakura had been careful not to do anything that would draw attention to herself.

After arriving at the gate, Sakura immediately saw that Tomoyo was waiting there too.

"Tomoyo-chan! What... what are you doing here so early?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"I... I wanted to see how Syaoran-kun was doing."

"Me too." Tomoyo smiled.

The two of them waited there for a little while. Instead of going inside where it was warm Sakura really wanted to see Syaoran before school started that day. They hadn't talked about what had happened. Sakura had wanted to stay longer at Syaoran's apartment but she had knew that it would had probably been a bad idea considering that the two of them needed to stay away from each other if only to get some rest.

"How has the new project being going?" Sakura asked, remembering what she had told Tomoyo last night.

"You mean that mask idea?" Tomoyo whispered, careful not to let anyone around them hear anything.

Sakura nodded.

"Any problems?"

"It's weird... I always thought that you wouldn't need one but after what you told me..."

"I don't want to get caught again Tomoyo-chan."

"I know. Actually I finished last night..."

"You did?" Sakura asked, stunned.

Without warning, Tomoyo took out something from her backpack and handed it to Sakura.

Sakura opened it and saw a simple small black mask that when worn would cover the area around her eyes. It seemed something like a burglar would wear which for a moment unsettled Sakura but she quickly remembered that it would be better to feel uncomfortable then be sorry. Sakura smiled and put it back in her own backpack.

Tomoyo was glad that she so skilled at making clothes.

"I didn't want to make it too big or weird so it's pretty simple." Tomoyo explained, seemingly admiring her handiwork. "What do you think?"

"Thanks Tomoyo-chan. It should come in handy the next time there is trouble."

"But?" Tomoyo interrupted, seeing that Sakrua seemed a little preoccupied.

"But I'm just worried that Syaoran-kun might think that it is weird."

That was not how Tomoyo had expected Sakura to react. The idea of Sakura having to wear a disguise seemed like a good idea but Tomoyo knew that it was going to have to take time getting used to. Tomoyo didn't think that Syaoran would have thought of it as anything else besides the fact that Sakura was protecting her identity. They weren't going to let everyone in Tomoeda find out that she could do magic again.

"Why would he think that?" Tomoyo asked. "I'm pretty sure that he would think that it was a good idea."

"Maybe you're right..."

"Oh I wish the weather would improve. It's been nothing but doom and gloom these past few days."

"I know." Sakura answered, wondering why she had not tried to change the weather with the Clow cards yet.

Tomoyo glanced at her friend and saw that there was still something on her mind. It probably had something to do with Syaoran, but Tomoyo didn't want to bring it up if she didn't have to. For the past few days Sakura had been dealing with so much stress and Tomoyo didn't want to make it worse. Tomoyo thought careful about what she was going to say before finally asking her friend about her problem.

"What are you going to do after school today?"

"I'm not sure. I was thinking about going to cosmetic shop and-"

"Oh planning on something special tonight Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked, excitedly.

"Um... not.. not really." Sakura answered. "I mean Nakuru is supposed to drop by that place today and I was thinking about waiting for her there."

Tomoyo remembered the last time they had went over to Eriol's house. It had seemed like a week ago when they had waited outside his home after knocking on the door. They had waited and Nakuru had answered looking like the most suspicious person in the world. To say that she was hiding something probably would have been the understatement of the year. Tomoyo looked down at her watch and saw that they would have to be going inside soon.

"Eriol-kun's sister?"

"Yeah... before Syaoran reversed time Nakuru-chan invited me over to see Eriol. I was hoping that she would do it again today."

"Eriol-kun..." Tomoyo whispered. "Do you think I could go with you when you see him?"

"I don't see why not." Sakura answered.

The school bell suddenly rang. Sakura turned and looked at the building wishing that the bell had sounded later then usual. They would have to get moving if they didn't want to be late. Sakura sighed, wishing that she had the Time card so she could freeze everything and take a long break. It was really getting late now.

"We should be getting inside Sakura-chan..."

"I wonder what's taking Syaoran-kun so long to get here." Sakura muttered, worried.

After the two of them changed their shoes they went to their homeroom. The moment Sakura walked inside the room she noticed the crowd gathered around what was supposed to be Syaoran's desk. As they approached closer, Sakura quickly realized that Syaroan had been inside there the whole time! Somehow he had gotten there even before them. Sakura quickly moved forward to see if Syaoran needed anything.

"Leave me alone please." Syaoran mumbled, to a girl that was standing by his desk.

"What did Sakura do to you?" the girl asked, seemly outraged.

"Why won't you tell us what happened Syaoran-sama?" another girl interrupted.

Syaoran looked like he wanted to be any other place besides there.

Sakura would have found it cute how incapable Syaoran was at dealing with his fan club, if she already wasn't so worried about him. After arriving at his desk the crowd of girls seemed to sense that Sakura wanted all of them to leave. Sakura waited until everyone else that had been standing around Syaoran's desk had gone before finally say anything.

"How... how are you Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked, wondering if there was anything she could do.

"I'm fine Sakura. Nothing broken just a little banged up."

Sakura felt an urge to just jump forward to hug Syaoran since that was what he needed, but she stopped herself when she realized that making a scene wouldn't probably be a good idea. If they were going to be a couple then she knew that she would have to be careful about what she did in public around him. Everyone in the room suddenly seemed to be staring at them now. Sakura felt herself blushing at the attention they were getting. Were they that news worthy?

When the teacher finally arrived at the homeroom, Sakura quickly gave Syaoran one final look before returning to her seat. During the lecture Sakura found herself glancing a few times Syaoran.

They would have to continue their conversation during lunch.

Sakura didn't remember much of the day after that. Most of it was lectures followed by lectures. The three things she kept thinking about was Mirror, Eriol, and Syaoran. Not particularity in that order either. The teacher called on her once but luckily for Sakura she had been able to answer the question.

When the bell finally rang and everyone started heading outside, Sakura waited for Syaoran. The two of them heading outside together.

"I hope Meiling-chan not mad at me for what happened to you." Sakura stated, remembering the pervious night.

"Why would she be?"

"I don't know... I just had that feeling."

"No need to feel that way Sakura. Meiling likes you." Syaoran answered, sitting on the bench by the fountain. "In fact I think you are the only girl that she can tolerate around me."

"Really?

Syaoran nodded. It was true that Meiling was extremely critical of who he made friends with. Over the past few years Meiling had been a good judge of character of who his true friends were.

Syaoran suddenly stopped when he realized that there was something wrong. After going through his backpack he quickly realized that he had forgotten to bring something in his haste to leave the apartment. It seemed that he would have to hold off lunch until after getting back home.

"Great..." he muttered, disappointed.

"What's wrong Syaoran?"

"I forgot my lunch."

Sakura quickly took out her lunch bag and held it out in front of her.

"Maybe we care share?" Sakura suggested.

"Um... is that okay?"

"It's no problem Syaoran-kun. In fact it would make me happy if you agreed."

Syaoran didn't argue. After the two of them sat down Sakura handed him an extra pair of chopsticks that she told him that she always brought with her in emergencies. They didn't speak to each other for the next few minutes. Syaoran only ate a part of Sakura's lunch not wanting to intrude too much.

The sky seemed to have cleared up a little that day. At least it didn't threaten to have a thunderstorm at any second. They sat close to each other, and Syaoran found herself really staring at Sakura and admiring how lovely she was. The dark brown locks of hair that hung against her neck seemed to beg to be touched.

Sakura was way too nervous to really say anything and only concentrated on what she was doing. In fact the only thing she could think of was how right it seemed to have Syaoran's amber eyes focused on her and only her.

"Thank you Sakura." Syaoran uttered, after they finished lunch.

"You're... You're welcome." Sakura smiled.

Syaoran got back up again since he couldn't take staying there that close to Sakura anymore. After reaching into his backpack her took out a book that he had brought with him that day to school. It was something that Sakura had seen before.

"There is something I want you to see."

Sakura immediately recognized it as Clow's journal.

"What... what are you doing with that?"

"When I woke up this morning I found this by my desk. I think she put it there."

"I guess that little girl really wants us to find out what Clow Reed wrote down."

Syaoran handed the book forward. It seemed that he wanted her to take it again.

"Aren't you going to take it and give it back to Keroberos?"

"No... not this time Syaoran. Desperate times calls for desperate measures... you have to find out what's so important. I didn't think it was meant for Kero to read."

"You think I should go through it?"

"Yeah... maybe you can find out if anything is important."

"I'll try my best Sakura."

The two of them suddenly turned silent after that. Sakura didn't know why the two of them always seemed so shy around each other. It wasn't like they had done anything wrong. In fact they should have kept talking to each other but something always seemed to get in the way.

"Syaoran... I... Tomoyo-chan and I are going to see how Eriol is later today. Do you think you can go with us?"

"What? Are you serious?"

"Well... I'm not exactly sure how this is going to turn out but I think feel better if you went with us."

"Of course Sakura... call me and tell when you are going." Syaoran stopped, when hearing the bell again. "We better get going before we are late."

Sakura nodded and was about to go with him back inside when she thought she heard another girl yelling. At first Sakura thought that it had been her imagination but she quickly realized that she recognized the voice.

"SYYAAORAN!" Meiling yelled, running onto the scene.

"Mei... Meiling?" Syaoran muttered, surprised.

Meiling quickly handed Syaoran a bag. Sakura thought she knew what it was.

"How could you forget your lunch like that?" Meiling asked, looking as though she had run the entire way there but not at all looking tired. "Hey Kinomoto."

"Hey Meiling-chan."

"You didn't have to do this." Syaoran said, sighed.

"You know I hate how you never seem to take care of yourself. You are always rushing out into danger, never eat when something comes up, and always thinking of others before yourself!"

"Meiling... that's not true."

"Yes it is." Meiling interrupted, crossing her arms. "You know Kinomoto, it wouldn't surprise me if he hadn't turned you that his birthday is just a few days away!"

"WHAT?" Sakura exclaimed, nearly jumping. "Syaoran! You have a birthday coming up? Why... why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think it was important."

"What do you want me to get for you?" Sakura asked, now really wishing that she had not spent all of her allowance last weekend.

After they went back into the classroom, Sakura couldn't help but think about what Meiling had told her. It had been such a shock to hear. It was quite unusual how Syaoran never seemed to have felt the need to mention this. What was she going to get him? Sakura sighed at how much more complicated her week was getting.

Near the edge of the town, the strange girl dressed in purple had been strolling around across the busy streets by herself. The reason she had left Eriol's house was because she started to tire of sitting there. Most of the people around her gave her strange looks but she didn't care. They all had their own problems to worry about.

Suddenly she froze when she felt Yue's aura. It was nearby but she wasn't sure if she should go see him or not. The last time they had faced each other there had been a fight of course it was something she could have handled by herself but that didn't mean she wanted to harm him. Walking away she decided to talk with him another day when they had more time. Clow Reed had erased Yue's memories of their first meeting and so the only time they had met was their second meeting. While thinking about Yue, it started to come back to her how she had first met Clow Reed. It had been such a long time ago.

------------------

------------------

A/N: Please Review! Tell me what you think of my story. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far!

Next chapter is up this weekend.

ArtYume - Yeah... Tomoyo should be okay for a while now that Sakura has to deal with everything, bad and good  
AirStriker - I'm trying not to make her sound too evil or anything even though she has done some very bad things  
lil sakura - Eriol is a good guy, but he may know what's been going on  
Mystical-Dreamer57 - Things shouldn't be that bad now  
themightylupe - Yeah that girl really acts like a creepo  
Armageddon Angel - No, this was mostly a Sakura chapter but next chapter will have a little background on this odd girl. I will say she is not in Tomoeda to do anything good, what she wants will be revealed over the next few chapters  
JustWriter2 - I thought it was something that had to be brought up, masks are a good idea for someone like Sakura who goes flying most of the time in broad daylight  
Dragon and Sword Master - The next chapter will be the background chapter, I had to write about what happened to Sakura first  
cherriblossomxz - Yeah for some reason Lui is following her orders  
Adina The Angel - Things shouldn't be that bad for Sakura for a while, the past few chapters were a big what if about what would happen if Sakura wasn't careful  
kenshinlover2002 - That will be explained over the next three chapters  
thanks to everyone else for the reviews:  
May, yarnspinner, chii, JL, Yankeexox88, whitehatter


	56. The Beginning

Rewrite  
By: Angel Kamiya  
Chapter 56

Clow Reed wore dark blue robes that evening as he went on his walk on that warm and sunny day. Along the way through his garden, he admired all the different plants that had grown. Seeing something fascinating, he stopped to pick a flower off the ground. The garden had been something he had taken care of for many years now, and it was the place he always managed to find to time to visit it at least once a week. Being there reminded him of what his mother did whenever she had free time.

As he stood there and studied the petals of the flower it didn't take long for him to sense someone approaching him. In his other hand he held three of the Clow cards that he had recently created. Clow didn't need to turn around to see who it was.

"You called for me Master Clow?" Yue asked, having left the library.

"Yes, I wished to speak to you." Clow replied, in a calm tone. "Did I interrupt you?"

"No, I was just going through the library." Yue answered, remembering the page he had left off at. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I'm planning to go to the market in a little while. Do you wish to go?"

Yue was a little surprised where the magician was thinking about going. It had been months since he had last went to that place where there always seemed to be crowds gathered. It was not unusual for the common person to lose track of how much time that they spent in the place. In fact Yue couldn't remember how long he had been there the last time he had gone to the Market since it had seemed to be such a long time ago.

"You can grow all of your food in your garden. Why do seem to feel the need to see the town?"

"It's something that I must do from time to time. You know I can't stay locked up in the house for too long."

"Are you ordering me to go Master Clow?"

With that small change in the tone of his voice, Yue had gotten Clow's attention. They rarely had disagreements, and got along very well like a father would with his son. However recently it seemed that their roles had reversed and Yue had started looking over him more and more. Clow Reed's health had started to deteriorate over the months but he had always taken the effort to make sure that Yue didn't notice. Yue had plenty of things to worry about as it were.

"Of course not. I thought it would be good for you to see what everyone in town has been up to."

"I shall go then." Yue answered, knowing that he needed a disguise first. "Perhaps I should make myself look a little less differently."

"That would be a good idea."

Clow waited there as Yue went into the house to change into something that would make him less noticeable in a crowd. They didn't want to walk into the market with Yue looking as he were, with pale skin and white long hair. It took a while until Yue finally returned. The card Guardian was now wearing a old brown cloak that hid most of his features, but Clow could still see that he was still wearing his white and blue robes underneath. With a wave of his hand, Clow turned Yue's long snow colored hair into a deep black shade. Yue probably could still be picked out from a crowd but that disguise would draw far less attention.

They left the house and walked down the road. It didn't take long until they arrived at the food market. The first thing Yue noticed was how many men and women were there that day. It was swarming with people.

As expected, there were also many sellers that day. It was quite loud and more then once Yue found a couple of people looking at him. Yue ignored them and concentrated on what Clow Reed was getting.

"What do you think we should purchase Yue?"

"Why are you asking me?" Yue answered, closing his eyes. "You were the one that decided that we should be here."

"I'm interested in your opinion." Clow commented, looking at the piece of fruit that he was holding.

Clow suddenly felt somebody bumping into him and turned to see who it had been. Instead of getting an apology like he had expected the person seemed to be running off again. For a moment Clow simply looked at her wondering what had happened. Before Clow knew what was going on Yue had seemed to leap and almost fly forward like a breeze of wind to catch the culprit. Yue stood there carefully holding the girl up in the air by one hand.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" the girl repeated, waving her arms frantically.

"Um... hello." Clow greeted, seeing the girl clearly for the first time.

"This creature took your coin pouch master." Yue muttered, unemotionally.

"Creature?" Clow repeated, raising an eyebrow. "I've forgotten that you had never met any children before."

Yue simply looked back at the old magician not knowing what to say. At times Clow really had a dry sense of humor but he didn't know if he was joking or not. Instead of saying anything Yue just continued holding the squirming girl in the air. They would be there until Clow decided to finally do something.

"Are you going to stand there all day?"

"Perhaps you should put that girl down." Clow suggested, realizing that they had gotten the attention of everyone that had been passing by. "I think she learned her lesson."

Yue let go of the girl and she crashed onto the ground with a loud thump. Dusk seemed to fly everyone but the card guardian instead watched what she was going to do. What kind of punishment was this child going to get now? It make Yue curious since Clow rarely used his magic in that manner.

The young girl had long black hair with streaks of red, and she seemed to have been outside for a long time now. For a moment Yue thought he sensed magic around her then it was suddenly gone. It seemed to have been his imagination. Yue studied the girl wondering what she was going to do now that she had been caught.

"Master Clow? Aren't you going to do anything?"

"Are you okay?" Clow asked, their guest.

"What?" the girl muttered, looking like she was not happy to have been caught like that.

"Are you okay? I hope Yue didn't scare you or anything."

Yue couldn't believe what he had just heard! Clow was actually worried about her? Waiting a few moments until his astonishment passed, Yue took a step forward. What was going on with Clow Reed that day?

"Why are you asking about her safety?" Yue asked, speechless.

"I don't think she meant what she did." Clow answered, looking back at her. "Do you?"

"I'm sorry... I... I saw you and I just-"

"You don't have to explain. Where are your parents?"

The girl looked down at the ground like she didn't want to say anything.

There suddenly was a loud bang from somewhere by them, making the little girl jump in fear. Before Yue knew what was happening the strange girl had ran over to him to hide from someone that seemed to be approaching. Yue stood there not knowing what he should do. After a few moments girl finally seemed to work up the courage to say something.

"Please help!" the little girl yelled, looking petrified.

"Help you with what?" Clow asked.

The girl seemed to have lost her ability to speak after that. After a few seconds a group of men and women finally arrived onto the scene. They would have looked quite intimating to someone like her. For a few moments Yue found herself wondering if they knew her.

"This is where you've been hiding." the man wearing a hat uttered, looking rather irate.

"What's going on?" Clow Reed asked, curious at what he had gotten himself into.

"That girl stole some of our items!" the man explained. "Give her back to us!"

"There is no need to yell." the magician answered, fixing the glasses he was wearing. "I'm sure that we can talk this over."

"I... I've never seen you here before today."

Clow Reed pondered what he should do. It seemed that he had gotten himself into a complicated situation. No one would protested if he had let this group of men and women take this girl away but he didn't think that was the right thing to do. There had to be another alternative.

"I'm afraid I don't come here that much."

"We don't care if you have been to this place or not. We have to punish that mischievous child for her crime."

"I think you've scared her enough."

In the next couple of moments Yue stood there on the guard. It really seemed like something was going to happen very soon. The card guardian really didn't want to fight since that usually meant that whoever he fought against would be beaten. What happened next seemed to happen over a few seconds. Yue flew forward and quickly caught the thrown object in midair.

"Master Clow, are you-" Yue yelled, narrowing his eyes.

"I'm fine. Thank you Yue."

"I... I don't want to get you in trouble." The girl stuttered, looking scared. "I... I'll go with-"

"Stop." Clow interrupted, holding the coin pouch that he had gotten back. "How much did the items that she took cost?"

After they got their money, the group of people left. Yue let the stone that he had caught fall to the ground and looked down at their troublemaker not wanting to say anything. Instead what Yue wanted most was for her to leave as soon as possible. Clow had pretty much spent most of his money that he had brought there that day to get this girl out of trouble. The sooner she left the better.

"I'm sorry I almost got you two in trouble. I didn't mean it." the girl muttered, looking guilty.

"Why did you do these things?" Clow asked.

"I was hungry and I didn't know what to do."

"I suppose that understandable." Clow answered, thinking about how fortunate he had been to be in wealthy family. "I think that you should start going home now. Where are your parents? Perhaps we can find them and-"

"I haven't seen her for a long time. That's why I've been doing these things."

Yue had heard enough! Clow had wanted to go to the market that day to buy some food but they had been rudely interrupt by this strange child. To top it all off Clow had lost most of the money that he had brought with him. They needed to leave before anything else happened.

"Master Clow. Perhaps it would be best if we leave now before any more trouble finds us?"

Clow saw that Yue really seemed to really want to depart, not that he could have blamed the card guardian. The both of them have had more then enough excitement for one day.

"I'm afraid we must be going." Clow uttered, agreeing with the card guardian. "Do you wish go with us?"

"What?" Yue interrupted, surprised when he realized that Clow had not been talking to him.

Clow saw that Yue seemed to be stunned at what he had just asked this stranger. This was something that he had to do after finding out how much trouble she had been in. It really didn't seem safe for this girl to be there especially when night came. Perhaps they could find out what happen to her parents if they stayed with her longer? Clow wondered if this had been the reason why he had wanted to go to the market that day.

"I believe something bad will happen if we leave her here without her parents."

"It's not our responsibility to watch over her." Yue responded, wondering if Clow knew this girl from somewhere before.

"Perhaps we can help her find her parents while she is with us?" Clow Reed answered, turning to look back at their guest. "Would you like to stay with us for a while?"

The girl didn't know what to think. Even after she had caused so much trouble, they had wanted to help? While she thought about what he had asked she tried to remember how many times she had nearly averted disaster just by not being around anyone she knew.

"Will you two really help my find my mom?"

"I think we can."

"Of course I'll go. Thank... thank you!" the girl uttered happily.

"You're welcome."

Walking over to the fruit stand, Clow picked up another fruit to study. It would seem that they had a guest that day. Clow Reed began to have his doubts about what had happened but he didn't change his mind. For some reason he had not been able to foresee meeting this girl today, so that meant that he didn't know if he could really help her or not. Clow knew that he had not been feeling well lately and he should have been resting, but this was something that he couldn't ignore. The three of them were walking on the road back to the house as the sky began to darken.

"Umm.. what are you called sir?" the girl asked, curiously.

"My name is Clow Reed... this is Yue." Clow answered, pointing at the Clow guardian. "What's your name?"

"I'm Akako." the girl answered. "I'm glad to meet you!"

It didn't take long before they arrived. The girl followed them all the way back to the house. The moment she saw the place, she gasped surprised how different Clow's home was compared to all the other places that she had seen that week.. Over the past few weeks she had constantly been worried about where she would find her next meal but she had never ran into any places like this.

After walking inside. Clow Reed placed the bag of food onto the table by the front door.

"This is my place."

"It's really wonderful!" the girl uttered, amazed.

"I shall prepare dinner. Please wait in the living room with Yue."

The girl nodded and went to where he had pointed at.

"Master Clow, are you sure this is a good idea?" Yue asked, still in his disguise.

Clow Reed stared at the card guardian but he didn't respond. The fact that he had not been able to see into the future and see himself meeting this girl had been odd. Maybe it meant that they were supposed to help her for some reason? After closing the door, Clow Reed simply gave Yue a reassuring look as though he wanted to tell him not to worry. This wouldn't be different from the last time they had a guest over for dinner. It would probably go much better considering that she probably won't be there for long.

----------

-----------

A/N: Please Review! Tell me what you think of my story. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far!

The next chapter will be up in a few days.

The following chapters will be mostly about Sakura, they will also be about what happens to Eriol.

Dragon and Sword Master - I call the seals that Syaoran uses to cast his elemental spells "Ofudas" or "ofuda papers" which mean charms/seals. That's what I see most people using in their stories and from most of the official spellings. I think Sutras means threads, it was one of the things Eriol used when testing Sakura in both the anime and the manga  
Mystical-Dreamer57 - That's next chapter!  
cherriblossomxz - Sakura loves being nice  
kenshinlover2002- thanks for the review, I stopped in order to write this chapter  
May- thanks I will  
themightylupe- The two of them fight? Hmmm they might do that.  
anime expert - I think Meiling is really funny  
Adina The Angel - I'll sure Sakura will try  
Armageddon Angel - Thanks for the review, I looking forward to your next update for your story and sees what happens with little Sakura  
kianvelez - The girl has a name now  
JustWriter2 - Oh sorry I didn't mean to sound harsh, I guess I shouldn't have put caps on "had" like that... I was just trying to point out that I thought it was important, anyway thanks for your comments.  
yarnspinner - I'm happy too

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. I'm not making any profit from the story, just borrowing CLAMP's great characters for this fanfic.


	57. Back Again

Rewrite  
By: Angel Kamiya  
Chapter 57

Sakura didn't know how long she had been waiting outside by the school gate. School had ended for a while now and Syaoran was still inside. Before they had left the homeroom teacher had asked Syaoran to speak with her about something. At first Sakura had been patient enough waiting there and thinking about her homework, but eventually she soon began to think about what was happening inside. Sakura closed her eyes imagining Syaoran talking her not to be worried.

Most of the students had left already but Sakura didn't want to leave without Syaoran. Tomoyo seemed to understand this and that was why she was waiting there with her friend.

"I wonder what's taking Li-kun so long." Tomoyo whispered, hoping that she could get her friend to talk.

"Syaoran might be in trouble."

"I doubt it. I mean the teacher didn't look mad or anything."

"Syaoran-kun's birthday is a few days away."

Tomoyo quickly turned to stare at Sakura. That comment had completely woken her up after spending that long day at school. Was this really true? If this was going to happen then they would have to start getting to work. It always took days for her to plan parties and they didn't have a clue what Syaoran liked or didn't like.

"WHAT?" Tomoyo exclaimed, not believing what she was hearing. "When did he tell you?"

"Meiling was the one that told me."

"Meiling-chan really did that? I wonder how Li could have forgotten to tell us."

Sakura wasn't sure that was what had happened. If Syaoran really wanted to tell them then they would have probably known weeks beforehand but this wasn't the case. It almost seemed like Syaoran was trying to keep this away from them. Sakura couldn't understand why he would be doing something like this.

"What if he didn't forget? I mean... Syaoran is always so secretive, maybe he didn't want us finding out."

"You mean Li was hiding something from the both of us. That's really silly Sakura. Why would he do something like this?"

"Even after these past few days spending time with him, I still don't know much about Syaoran..."

Tomoyo saw that Sakura seemed a little sad. It never occurred to Tomoyo that Sakura still had not learned very much about Syaoran. They had spent lots of time together recently so Tomoyo had thought that it meant that Sakura had learned most of the important things. It didn't like this was true.

"You've been kind of busy Sakura."

"That's not an excuse. You know I spent all my allowance last week. Even if I wanted to I can't buy Syaoran anything..."

"Well I have some spare money hidden in my drawer, if you want I can let you-"

"No, I can't do that. If I'm getting Syaoran anything I want it to be really from me."

"I'm sure Li-kun would be happy with anything you have in mind Sakura-chan."

They didn't notice when Syaoran finally approached them. Tomoyo was taken by surprise at him appeared out of nowhere. It occurred to her how badly it might have made them look if he found out that they had been talking behind his back like that. Tomoyo only hoped that Syaoran hadn't heard them.

"Hey you two."

"How did it go Li? What did Mizuki want to talk to you about?"

"The teacher just wanted to ask me how my one day trip to Hong Kong had went."

"Wow. It certainly took her long enough to ask." Tomoyo responded, not believing it had been something so simple that had kept him after class.

Syaoran couldn't understand why the two of them were acting so strangely. It seemed Tomoyo was acting more excitedly then normal and Sakura seemed especially quiet. There definitely was something going on that he didn't know about. After a few moments, Syaoran began to feel like he wanted to stop and rest for a long time. For some reason he had starting feeling tried the first moment he woke up that morning. Syaoran wondered if how is was feeling was related to why he hadn't been able to use a fire spell when they were fighting Firey yesterday.

"I'm starting to regret not staying at home today... It's like I can barely concentrate on anything."

"Maybe you should go home and get some sleep?" Sakura started, seeing that he probably should not have been out any longer. "I'm sure with Kero-chan's help I can-"

"You know I can't do that Sakura."

Sakura stared at him, wishing that he would listen to her for once. While Sakura felt safe with him there she really didn't want him getting into trouble with her if something happened. They were going to try to find Mirror and they needed Syaoran's compass that had been given to his family by Clow Reed. It was probably the only way they would be able to find the general direction that Mirror was at.

"Well Syaoran. If you promise to take care of yourself if we run into trouble then I guess you can stay with me."

"I promise I'll try."

Tomoyo smiled seeing Sakura and Syaoran joking to each other. It seemed that Sakura was starting to get used to Syaoran always being around her. Tomoyo didn't think that Sakura could stay away from Syaoran too long anymore. They were starting to become really inseparable.

"Say Li. Do you want us to throw a party for you this weekend?"

Syaoran froze and looked at Tomoyo like this was something she was not supposed to know.

"Why... why would you want to throw a party?" Syaoran questioned, stopping right there like something hard had fallen from the sky and hit his head.

"It involves things like cake and candles and maybe presents." Tomoyo answered. "Meiling told Sakura that you have birthday coming up!"

"I can't believe her."

"Why didn't you tell us sooner Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked, curiously. "If Meiling hadn't told me we probably would have let your birthday pass without doing anything!"

Syaoran hadn't wanted to have this conversation. While he had not purposely kept when his birthday would be away from his friends, he had not gone out of his way to mention it. It was simply because he didn't think it was important enough compared to all the other things that were going on. Syaoran told them what his reasons had been.

"I didn't want you to have anymore things to worry about Sakura. It's not that big of a deal."

"No big deal?" Sakura repeated, looking a little dismayed. "I can't believe you would think that. I thought we were your friends."

"That's exactly the point, it's just a distraction we shouldn't be thinking about. I think we should try to find Mirror right now. I brought the compass with me."

Sakura knew that Syaoran had wanted to end the discussion. For some reason it made him really uncomfortable to talk about what they were going to do about his birthday. Sakura herself wasn't too sure exactly when the day would be, since she hadn't exactly asked Meiling when the girl had blurted the news out to her. Asking Meiling was going to be her top goal before that day ended now. While Sakura walked with the two of her friends she found herself thinking about why Syaoran seemed to hate to talk this subject. What did he hate so much about his own birthday? Sakura wondered how old Syaoran was going to be.

"It worked before. I'm sure it can work again." Sakura stated, not wanting to push the subject.

"Do you think Mirror is in trouble?" Tomoyo asked, remembering that the Clow card had become one of their friends.

"I don't know." Syaoran replied.

"I'm really worried about Mirror-chan." Sakura stated, hoping that the Clow card was not hurt.

Stopping at the deserted alley Syaoran carefully took out the magic board that was given to his family by Clow Reed. After saying an incantation and hold out the item, a bright light appeared pointing towards the direction where a Clow card was supposed to be at. Syaoran put it away after that and the three of them were off again.

Sakura soon started to remember that she heading towards the same place that she had once tried finding last week.

"What's the matter?" Syaoran asked, noticing that the Card Captor seemed distracted.

"Oh... I was just remembering going this way before."

Sakura's hunch proved correct. They finally arrive at Eriol's house after a few minutes. The gate had seemed to be broken into. Sakura remembered that she had been there just last week with Tomoyo.

"What is this place?" Syaoran asked, curious.

"Eriol's house." Tomoyo explained. "We tried visiting him last week... but it didn't go very well."

Syaoran stared up at the house and suddenly felt like he had been there before. It had been impossible since he had never been in that area of Tomoeda but there was something very familiar about the place. For some reason it felt like he had seen before it in a photograph or read about it.

"Why would Mirror be at this place?" Syaoran muttered.

The two girls suddenly jumped when they heard a wicked laughing sounding. Sakura let out a cry of fear and quickly grabbed onto Syaoran's arm. For a moment Sakura didn't do anything except wait to see what had made the sound. Syaoran felt himself blushing when he realized what had frightened the Card Captor.

"What... what is that?" Sakura muttered, hating that she was acting that way but not being able to help it.

"My new cell phone that Meiling got for me." Syaoran muttered, embarrassingly.

"You have a really weird ring tone." Tomoyo replied, finding it amusing but not complaining.

Syaoran picked it up and answered it, the laughing stopped. While he talked he felt Sakura slowly letting of him with each second the passed. Instead Sakura now seemed interested at who could had been calling him at that time.

"What is it Meiling? I told you NOT to call me unless it was something important and-" Syaoran suddenly stopped. "What? You better not be joking. Okay. Okay, I'll be there."

Syaoran closed the phone and sighed, not believing what kind of bad day he was having. Syaoran reluctantly looked at the two girls there.

"Is Meiling-chan in trouble?"

"No, nothing like that Tomoyo. I have to get home immediately."

"What?" Sakura uttered, startled not believing what she was hearing. "Why?"

"There is someone I have to see."

"Do you want us to go with you?"

"I don't think it would be a good idea. You two should wait here until I get back."

Sakura looked at him wondering why he was being so secretive. The last time he had gotten a call it had seemed to be from his mother. In the end Syaoran had been asked to go back to Hong Kong for one day. Sakura really hoped that wasn't the case this time. Having Syaoran leave now was definitely not going to help matters.

"How long are you going to be gone?" Sakura asked.

"This shouldn't take long."

After that Syaoran quickly began heading home. Sakura watched until Syaoran was completely gone. Sakura and Tomoyo waited there for a while. They had both been taken by surprised at how Syaoran had left so abruptly.

Sakura looked through the broken gate wondering how Mirror had gotten there of all places. It didn't seemed like anyone was inside but that didn't mean anything. Sakura took a step forward but was immediately stopped by Tomoyo.

"Sakura-chan! Li... told us to wait."

"Well Syaoran isn't here..." Sakura replied, wanting to try to see if Eriol was there again.

Tomoyo didn't argue with her because she saw that Sakura was determined to go. They followed the path until they reached the door. Sakura knocked on the door but no one answered for a while. As Sakura was about to knock again the door quickly opened by itself and before Sakura knew what was happening, from out of nowhere arms had appeared and pulled her inside.

Sakura screamed in terror.

"SAKURA!" Tomoyo yelled, not believing that she had been caught off guard like that.

On the way back to the apartment, Syaoran found himself getting more and more uneasy. Syaoran finally arrived at his apartment and found herself face to face with Meiling after she opened the door. Meiling didn't look happy at all.

"Where is she?" Syaoran demanded, angrily.

"It's only been a few days and your attitude towards me has already changed." Yelan answered, walking to the door. "I'm glad to see you again son. There is something very important I needed to speak to you about."

Syaoran stared at the woman dressed in gray and he quickly went inside. They were going to talk about Sakura whether she wanted to or not.

-----------

-----------

AN:

The next chapter should be up in a few days, either Tuesday or Thursday. Review please and I'll try have it up sooner depending on how much free time I have this week.

Things are going to really pick up the next couple of chapters.

cherriblossomxz - She likes to wear purple  
kenshinlover2002 - Not that bad yeah  
themightylupe - I'm sure Clow Reed would have helped anyone since that's how nice he was  
Armageddon Angel - I wasn't able to update last Tuesday since I was so busy sorry. Day two will be up soon in the future after a couple of things happen  
Dragon and Sword Master - Thanks, I fixed the typo  
May - I really liked writing this chapter, it was fun  
Sakura's hope - thanks  
kianvelez - Flashback or Syaoran reading Clow's Journal. Both are good. Answer to your question flames are reviews that say only bad things about a story  
CherryFreakyFunK - Oh yes they will act more like a couple  
lil sakura - What will Sakura get? How old is he? Find out by reading  
Mystical-Dreamer57 - Yeah, the girl is going to be a huge part of this story  
Tomoyo Kinomoto- Thanks for the reviews


	58. Not Answering

Rewrite  
By: Angel Kamiya  
Chapter 58

On the way back to the apartment, Syaoran found himself getting more and more uneasy. Syaoran finally arrived at his apartment and found herself face to face with Meiling after she opened the door. Meiling didn't look happy at all.

"Where is she?" Syaoran demanded, angrily.

"It's only been a few days and your attitude towards me has already changed." Yelan answered, walking to the door. "I'm glad to see you again son. There is something very important I needed to speak to you about."

Syaoran stared at the woman dressed in gray and he quickly went inside. They were going to talk about Sakura whether she wanted to or not.

"What you want to speak to me about will have to wait." Syaoran muttered, not wanting to be interrupted.

"Hey Syaoran maybe you should-"

"Get out of here Meiling."

Meiling froze in mid-sentence after being interrupted. Not knowing why Syaoran was being so rude all of a sudden she tried to keep her cool and not yell back at him. There were times when Syaoran would make her so mad. If Syaoran had been anyone else she would have stopped being around him a long time ago. Also Yelan was there so Meiling knew that she had to stay level headed.

"What?"

"I told you to get out of here. I need to speak with her for a few minutes."

"But..."

"Meiling. Please."

Whatever Syaoran wanted to say he didn't want her there to hear it. Meiling didn't want to argue with him, especially at that time with Yelan standing there. It was bad enough that he wanted her gone but it didn't seem like Yelan wanted her to be there too. If leaving him alone with her for a short while was going to helps matter then she would just have to go along with it.

"I... I'll be back in a little while." Meiling answered, regretfully. "It was nice seeing you again auntie."

Yelan watched the girl walked past the two of them and go outside. After the door was closed Syaoran immediately turned to stare at her. Not at all alarmed at his reaction, the young woman stood there and waited for a few moments. If they were going to talk then she was going to let him talk first. After a few minutes she quickly realized that he was at a lost for words.

"Did you want to say something?" Yelan asked, looking interested.

"I... I want you to leave Sakura alone."

"The Card Captor?"

Syaoran stared at the ground trying to find the courage to continue speaking. When he had seen her standing there he had been so angry but he knew how he should act. Yelan was his mother which meant he had to respect her and not yell at her. However that didn't mean that he had to agree with her, especially with her decision involving Sakura.

"I know what you don't want me to see Sakura... but-"

"You are mistaken Syaoran."

"What?"

"The Clan Elders don't want you to see Sakura."

For a long while Syaoran thought he was dreaming. Yelan really didn't mind Sakura? Did this mean that Yelan could grow to like Sakura one day? Things didn't look so bad anymore. If his mother liked Sakura then she might let him stay in Tomoeda.

"You don't agree with them?"

"I'm not sure what to think of you two yet. If it was up to the Elders you would back in Hong Kong by the end of the day, but I managed to convince them that you can do more good in Tomoeda at this time."

"What kind of good?"

"The good that you've been doing these past few months. Making sure that each of the Clow cards were not causing anymore trouble, and helping the Card Captor when she needed assistance."

While Syaoran understood what Yelan was trying to tell him, it didn't seemed like it mattered what he had done. After arriving in Tomoeda he had made things so complicated for Sakura. Syaoran wondered how Sakura's life would be different if he had never met her. Would Sakura been happier?

"I've been causing more trouble then helping lately." Syaoran muttered, wondering how much trouble he could have prevented by now arriving in Tomoeda in the first place. "You told me that the Elders don't want me around Sakura..."

"They got a very disturbing vision about you." Yelan answered, not sure if she should tell him or not. "That you will leave the Clan."

"They really think I would do something like that? I can't believe them."

Yelan had a feeling that Syaoran would have thought what they were doing was ridiculous. A few days back she had let them awaken Lucien since they thought what they were doing was right, and she hadn't tried stopping them. The Card Captor had gotten hurt because of them. Syaoran had every right to be angry.

"Do you have Clow Reed's journal with you?"

"How... how did you know about that?"

"I saw you getting a hold of this last night in a dream." Yelan explained, holding out her hand. "Please give it to me."

Syaoran took the book out and held it close to him. It was same book that the strange girl had given him. Why did she want him to have it twice? Did she really want him to read it so badly?

"I can't let you have this. I think it's important that I keep reading this."

"Who gave it to you?"

"I don't know her name... she has been appearing around me lately."

"What does she look like?"

As he tried to remember what she looked like he remembered that he had started drawing a picture of her after waking up that morning. Syaoran had met up with her along with Sakura a couple of times now but for some reason he could barely remember what she looked like. Walking over to the table he picked up the sketch of paper. Syaoran folded the paper and gave it to Yelan.

"This girl has red hair and wears lavender all the time. I thought she was just some kind of spirit at first when she started appearing, but I don't think she is anymore. I read something about Clow helping someone in this book, but I don't know if they are the same person or not."

"This sorceress who met Clow was someone very dangerous that our family once sealed away many years ago."

"Why don't you try to seal her again? I think she's trouble."

"I'm afraid we can't. Our family needed Clow Reed's help to do it the first time."

Syaoran had to tell Yelan what he had done. It had seemed like such a long time ago when they had helped the little girl. At the time they thought that they had been doing the right thing.

"Sakura and I freed her... we were trying to help Keroberos at the time."

"I know." Yelan replied. "If you hadn't helped her someone else would have. You have to find out what she wants."

"Do you know if our library has anything about her?"

Yelan had prepared herself to answer that question.

"Most of the records were destroyed a long time ago. We don't even know the name of this sorceress."

"I think I know her name."

"What?"

"I think her name is Akako. The girl that Clow Reed helped was named Akako."

It took Yelan a moment to get over how much Syaoran knew already. Yelan saw that he had not wanted to say her name for some reason. As she stood there she realized that she was keeping him from something. It seemed that he really wanted to be somewhere else. Was the Card Captor in trouble?

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"I'll try to find out what I can." Yelan commented, picking up the fan that she had placed on the table and heading to the door.

Before Yelan had reached the exit, Syaoran quickly went after her. They weren't finished talking yet. Syaoran really felt bad about what had happened. It seemed that Yelan didn't want anything to happen to Sakura, which met she wasn't the one he was supposed to be mad at.

"Wait! I... I'm sorry for acting so rudely when I saw you."

Yelan didn't say anything. Instead she smiled for a moment, showing him that she understood. Crossing her arms she remember what the important thing she wanted to talk to him about was. Yelan couldn't believe that she had almost left without saying anything.

"Where would you like to celebrate your birthday this weekend?"

"You remembered."

"Of course I remembered."

Syaoran didn't know what to say. It seemed everyone had remembered when he had nearly forgotten. While he tried to think about what to say he was glad that Meiling wasn't there to hear anything.

"Are you going to ask me to go back to Hong Kong?."

"Do you want to go back?"

"I want to stay here with my friends."

That didn't surprise Yelan. Yelan knew that Syaoran had made new friends ever since arriving in Tomoeda and she was glad for him. At times she wished that he would start acting his age instead of acting like he had the fate of the entire clan resting on his shoulders.

"If that's what you want." Yelan answered.

"I want you to be here to meet Sakura."

"You want me to meet the Card Captor?"

Syaoran quickly nodded.

"I think you would like meeting her. Please be here this weekend."

"I'll try." Yelan replied.

After Yelan opened the door, she quickly noticed Meiling very impatiently waiting outside. Meiling looked up the moment the Yelan walked outside. There was a car waiting in the parking lot drive her back to the airport. It hadn't taken much longer then she had suspected to talk to Syaoran.

"Are you leaving?" Meiling asked, looking disappointed.

"I think you should start attending Tomoeda high school Meiling."

Meiling was speechless.

When Yelan was gone, Meiling quickly walked back inside the apartment. Meiling was surprised that it had taken so long.

"I hope you didn't get the two of us in trouble Syaoran." Meiling commented, heading to the kitchen.

"Nothing like that." Syaoran answered. "Mother just wanted to talk to me about something that was bothering her."

"Great! Now I have to go to the mall and buy some clothes that matches your school uniforms."

"I'm sure you are going to be fine."

Meiling saw that Syaoran seemed really preoccupied for some reason. After getting out a can of soda she quickly went back to where he was. It was like Syaoran didn't even realize that she was there all of a sudden! Meiling didn't like this at all.

Hoping to get him talking to her again, Meiling mentioned the only thing that he could have been thinking about at that particular moment.

"How's Sakura Kinomoto?"

"What?"

"You two were going to look for Mirror right?"

"Yeah... I had to leave when I got the call."

Syaoran quickly picked up the phone and dialed Sakura's number. It had only been a couple of minutes now since he had last seen her but for some reason things didn't feel right. There was something wrong. The only thing that could put his mind at ease was if he heard Sakura's voice.

Sakura didn't answer her phone. In fact it was even on.

"What's the matter?"

"Sakura's not answering."

"Kinomoto's probably already found the Clow card. I wouldn't worry."

"That's not it. Sakura turned off her phone." Syaoran muttered, extremely worried. "I have to get back."

Meiling was hoping that Syaoran would tell her which malls to go to that evening but it seemed that he had other plans with Sakura. It seemed he would rather be going on walks with Sakura to look for a missing Clow card. Meiling wondered if there was anything that could separate them these days.

"Do you have to?"

"Yeah..."

"Be careful okay?

After Syaoran left, Meiling stayed there for a while to see if he would change his mind. Syaoran didn't return so she went to do her own things for that day.

--------

--------

AN: Please review, the next chapter will be up in a few days.

Thanks for the reviews:

cherriblossomxz, lil sakura, Armageddon Angel, Dragon and Sword Master, themightylupe, kianvelez, May, yarnspinner, DragonKnight, JustWriter2, Mystical-Dreamer57, Tomoyo Kinomoto, cHOcOLATEcHIPcOOKIESaNDmILK


	59. Abandoned

Rewrite  
By: Angel Kamiya  
Chapter 59

Tomoyo didn't know what to think. Moments earlier she had been standing outside Eriol's house and all of a sudden some great force seemed to have pulled her friend inside. Whatever had happening had scared her half to death. While she stood there she not been able to do anything. It didn't occur to her until later that she froze completely.

Somehow Sakura managed to not crash into anything as she found her balance. As she stood there she quickly realized that it hadn't been an accident that she had been pulled inside. There was someone responsible for what had happened.

"What are you doing here Sakura-chan?" the little girl dressed in purple asked, looking irritated.

The first thing Sakura found herself thinking about was if Eriol and Nakuru were okay or not. This was the absolute last person that she had expected to meet there that day. Not knowing what to do Sakura simply stood there and prepared herself for anything that could happen. Sakura clasped the Clow key that hung from the necklace that she wore.

"I'm here to see a friend of mine."

"Sakura!" Tomoyo yelled, from outside.

The little girl suddenly waved her hand and the front door slammed shut keeping Tomoyo from getting inside. Sakura took a step back not exactly sure what she was supposed to do.

"Your friend is sooo annoying! I think you should get rid of her."

"Tomoyo-chan has nothing to do with this. You better leave her alone." Sakura answered. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for Clow Reed."

The was not the kind of answer Sakura had expected. It didn't seem like the little girl was lying this time but there was the way she was acting that made her seem different. Sakura thought she was being completely serious.

"What are you talking about? This is Eriol-kun's home!"

"Oh he hasn't told you? Figures."

"Please don't hurt any of the people that live here." Sakura pleaded. "If there is something you want, just tell me."

"Even if there was you couldn't get it for me Sakura-chan."

The girl opened her hands and looked at the necklace and wondered if Sakura's Clow key was anything like the one that belonged to Eriol. While Sakura's key tranformed into the Sealing rod, Eriol's key transformed into a staff. They had something in common but they were also nothing alike.

"Where are you keeping Mirror-chan?"

"I've done what I wanted to do here." the girl muttered, ignoring the question. "Tell Syaoran I said hi."

With a flash of black light she was gone.

Sakura stood there feeling like something terrible had happened before she had gotten there with Tomoyo. Before she could think about what to do next she thought she heard someone making a small sound nearby. It hadn't occurred to Sakura that there was probably someone still there. Sakura quickly checked everywhere around her and found the person laid out on the ground.

"Nakuru-chan!"

It seemed the older girl had collapsed. Sakura had a pretty good idea what had caused it. As she checked on Nakuru she tried to find a telephone but was baffled to find nothing.

"Sakura?"

Nakuru slowly began to open her eyes as she realized that for some reason she was on the ground. Putting her hand over the side of her face she tried to ignore the headache she felt. After slowly pushing herself up she saw the Card Captor had somehow managed to get inside the house. The first thing she did was immediately jump to her feet in shock. Sakura was NOT supposed to be there.

Sakura saw that Nakuru seemed fine, even though a moment earlier she had been on the ground.

"Are... are you okay?" Sakura asked.

"What are you doing here?"

"The door was open and I thought something was wrong."

Nakuru didn't believe what Sakura was telling her. There was no way that she could have simply showed up there that day. There had to be another reason for her being there.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo yelled.

While looking back, Sakura quickly remembered that Tomoyo was still outside. In an instant Sakura rushed back and opened the door. Tomoyo seemed to be okay after being pushed back earlier. In fact the first thing Tomoyo did was step inside.

"Tomoyo-chan! Are you-"

"Yeah Sakura. You dropped this..."

Sakura saw what Tomoyo was holding, she immediately realized the phone was broken. Sakura took it back and looked at it in dismay. This was the third phone that she had somehow managed to lose or break that month. Sakura was really not looking forward to any further comments from Touya about how much trouble she was. It was wrecked because she was the Card Captor not because it had been an accident like all those other times.

"Oh! Not again... Why does this keep happening?"

"What happened to your other phones?"

"It's a long story."

Sakura sighed and placed the phone back into the pocket of her coat. With each bad thing that happened she would have to learn to deal with it. Now she wished that she never started carrying the cell phones around since they were so easy to break all the time. Sakura wondered if Tomoyo could help with the problem of her breaking phones.

"Whose that?"

"Oh... I forgot that you never met her before." Sakura commented, turning back to the taller girl. "This is Nakuru."

"Hey." Tomoyo greeted.

As Nakuru tried to remember what she was supposed to do that day she suddenly recalled what Eriol once told her a few weeks back. Eriol had mentioned a girl that looked exactly like the one standing there alongside Sakura. The girl's name had been Tomoyo.

"So you're Sakura's best friend? Tomoyo right?"

"Yes, has Eriol ever spoken about me?"

"Eriol-kun considers you two to be his best friends."

"Nakuru-chan, can I asked you what happened to you?" Sakura questioned, hoping that the girl in purple hadn't been responsible.

"I don't know what happened... I just really tried. Now that I mention it, I haven't checked up on Eriol-kun... make sure that he doesn't need anything." Nakuru muttered, looking distant.

Before Sakura knew what was going on she had started following Nakuru. If Nakuru was really checking up on Eriol then she would have to be there. It had been days now since they had last spoken to each other and Sakura was not going to waste an opportunity at seeing him..

The two of them arrived after a few moments. Nakuru impatiently knocked on the door a couple of times.

"Eriol-kun? I need to talk to you!"

They waited there for what seemed like minutes until Nakuru tried knocking again. Sakura saw that Nakuru was getting more and more upset with every moment that passed by. It really seemed to worry her that Eriol had not even bothered to reply.

After a while Nakuru finally opened the door, only to see that there was no one there. The room was empty.

"Where... where is he?" Sakura asked, still standing outside.

Nakuru quickly went inside to make sure that the place was really abandoned. Nakuru couldn't believe what had happened! Did Eriol leave when she had been napping? Not knowing what to do she quickly closed her eyes and tried to sense if his magic aura was nearby. After a few moments, she realized that Eriol was gone. In fact it didn't seem like Eriol was even in Tomoeda anymore.

Nakuru was too stunned to speak. The only thing she could do was remember the last thing that Eriol had told her, what she should do if anything were to happen to him.

"I don't know." Nakuru repeated, taking a few steps back. "Eriol... Eriol was here when I last saw him."

Sakura saw a Clow card on the ground inside the room by the door. As she stepped forward, Sakura picked it up and saw that it was the Mirror card. Not knowing what to say she realized that the little girl probably had dropped it while being there. Sakura held the card tightly not wanting to think about where Eriol was now.

"It's going to be okay, you don't-"

"I need you two to go now." Nakuru muttered, not even looking up.

"What? Why?" Sakura questioned, surprised. "Maybe we can help you find out-"

"No, you can't. Please go."

Sakura didn't know what to say. It was understandable that Nakuru would have been upset since Eriol had seemed to have disappeared without saying anything, but she couldn't believe that they had been asked to leave so suddenly. Especially when she had wanted to help.

Only nodding once, Sakura walked out of the hallway with Tomoyo and back outside. They stopped when they were out of the house. Before they knew what was happening the front door had already been shut again.

After making sure that they were gone Nakuru quickly ran to the room that Spinel was supposed to be at. In an instant she had burst into the room hoping to wake the other guardian up. Nakuru shook the small creature as hard as she could.

"Emergency! Get up!"

Nakuru violently shook Spinel over and over again.

"Stop! Please stop!" Spinel exclaimed, not knowing what had gotten into his partner. "What... What's going on Ruby?"

"Our master is gone!" Nakuru yelled, ready to cry at any moment.

"This can't be happening."

"It is!" Nakuru shouted, still shaking him. "Do you still want to avoid asking Sakura-chan for help?"

"How did they get past the spell that keeps any unwelcome guests from getting inside this house?"

"How should I know? What matters is that we failed as Master Eriol's protectors." she stated, thinking all the places Eriol could be at. "We have to look everywhere in town. If we don't-"

"I know." Spinel interrupted, not wanting her to finish the sentence.

It had started raining not long after they left Eriol's house. Sakura and Tomoyo were waiting for Syaoran in silence. Sakura seemed to be busy thinking about things so Tomoyo didn't want to disturb her. They had decided to wait near Eriol's house since it had really started pouring that evening. When Tomoyo had asked her friend how long they were supposed to wait, Sakura hadn't replied which meant that she really needed to tell Syaoran what they had learned.

"Well that didn't go very well." Tomoyo muttered, watching the rain drops fall onto the puddle on the ground.

"Nakuru-chan didn't even want our help."

"Yeah, it was really strange. Do you think Eriol-kun just left without telling Nakuru where he was going?"

"I don't think so. I mean Eriol-kun wasn't feeling very well. That's why he wasn't going to school." Sakura muttered, remembering the last time she had actually spoken to him. "I wish that I had been able to talk to him."

"Sakura... did you really find Mirror at Eriol's home?"

"Yeah. It was at Eriol's room, which means that sorceress that we've been running into was probably there."

Sakura wondered what the little girl could have been doing at Eriol's place.

"Sakura!"

"Syaoran?" Sakura replied, startled at actually seeing him back.

The moment Sakura saw Syaoran, it felt like her heartbeat started to increase. Syaoran was holding a green umbrella looking like he had run back from wherever he had been at. It seemed that he was really feeling bad about leaving them earlier, but there seemed to be other things bothering him.

"I tried calling but for some reason I couldn't reach you. Are... are you okay?"

"I just dropped my phone Syaoran-kun."

"That's good to hear. What happened while I was away?"

As Tomoyo tried to think about what to say, it suddenly occurred to her that they had actually achieved their goal that day without much trouble which was to find Mirror. Tomoyo wondered if Mirror could tell them what had happened while she had been away. Was there anything she could tell them that would be useful?

"We found the Mirror card Li-kun." Tomoyo explained. "But we think Eriol-kun is in some kind of trouble."

"What do you mean trouble?"

"Eriol-kun is missing. Not even his sister knows where he went." Tomoyo muttered.

Syaoran didn't know what to say.

-----------

A/N: The next chapter is in a few days, I might have two updates next week, please review.

Armageddon Angel - Syaoran's b day will become the most important part of this story

CherryFreakyFunK - Syaoran almost forgot to tell Sakura he was leaving Tomoeda in the anime, forgotfulness is one of his weaknesses...

JustWriter2 - Why the sad face?

CherryFreakyFunK - I'm sure Syaoran would be happy with anything Sakura gives him

Thanks for the reviews:

lil sakura, themightylupe, cherriblossomxz, kianvelez, Mystical-Dreamer57, kenshinlover2002, KidFox1, coolshortgrl19


	60. Mirror's Regret

Rewrite  
By: Angel Kamiya  
Chapter 60

It all started after the two of them had been left alone. They had dropped off at Tomoyo's place after going to Eriol's house. After arriving, Tomoyo told Sakura and Syaoran to wait for her in the guest room until she got back. Wanting to take Tomoyo's advice on finding out what the Clow card knew, Sakura had been trying to us Mirror but had not worked. For some reason Mirror had not worked when she tried using after leaving Eriol's house earlier that evening. Sakura really hoped that they could find out where Mirror had been while she had been away.

After transforming the Clow key into the Sealing Rod Sakura tried to use the Clow card. For some reason she still haven't been able to make it work.

"MIRROR!" Sakura uttered, hitting the Clow card with the Sealing Rod again.

"It's not working Sakura... Maybe you should stop?"

"No I can't quit now Syaoran."

"I know." Syaoran interrupted, gently taking a hold of her hand which held the Clow card. "That doesn't mean you should keep doing this. When Mirror wants to speak to us it will happen."

Syaoran slowly took the card out of her hand and placed it on the nearby desk that was in the room. Sakura wondered if Syaoran had a point or not. They had been at Tomoyo's house for a while now and Sakura hadn't managed to do anything except worry about the Clow card and Eriol's whereabouts. What she wanted to do was actually do something!

Sakura didn't say anything after he took the Clow card away, instead she walked away to look out the window. The Sealing Rod in her hand transformed back into the Clow key.

"What do you think Mirror was doing at Eriol-kun's place?"

"Maybe Mirror escaped from that little girl and had stopped there since she knew him? You told me that Mirror met Eriol once before didn't you?"

"Yeah, Eriol-kun once visited me few weeks back... it was when I had been away so he was really taking to Mirror-chan instead of me." Sakura explained. "But it's hard to believe that she somehow knew where to find him."

Not disagreeing with Sakura, it took Syaoran a while to think of another reason for Mirror being at Eriol's place. While it was true how Mirror could have ran into Eriol, there could had been an equal chance of him running into her. Syaoran wondered if it just meant Eriol had been at the wrong place at the wrong time.

"It could be that Eriol just found her."

"I hope Eriol-kun is okay. I can't believe the one time we actually go into his house was the day he decided to not be there."

"Eriol probably just took a walk outside without telling anyone. You know how he is Sakura."

Really wanting to believe what Syaoran was trying to tell her Sakura still felt uncomfortable talking about this. There didn't seem to be anything that bothered Eriol, but how would he react if a Clow card dropped off at his place? It would have made her happy if Eriol just decided to leave his home without telling Nakuru but that didn't seemed likely. Eriol didn't seemed like the type of person to do that.

In fact it would have made more sense that he had been taken away. Was it because Eriol knew the little girl. Sakura hoped that her hunch was wrong.

"I would believe that if that creepy girl wasn't there." Sakura muttered, remembering what had happened earlier.

"I think that's her name is Akako." Syaoran answered.

"When did you find this out? Did she tell you?"

"That's the name of the girl that Clow Reed met... at least I think so."

Sakura found herself thinking about the name, wondering if she felt anything now that she knew what to call their mysterious guest. It never occurred to her that they would actually start calling her by anything. Now Sakura wanted Syaoran to find out if that name meant anything.

"Well... I just wish she told us what she wanted from us and go away. I hope Eriol isn't in trouble because of her."

"I know it's odd that she was there. These past few days Akako has only seemed to be interested in the two of us... but I don't think she wants to hurt us."

"What makes you think that Syaoran?"

"If she wanted to hurt us she would have done it already. There might be another reason for her not leaving Tomoeda." Syaoran answered.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

For a few moments, Syaoran stood there silently thinking about what he was trying to tell Sakura. While he wasn't completely sure what was going on he knew that their guest hadn't left Tomoeda yet even after all this time. There had to be something that she wanted.

"Well, I... I'm not sure yet."

"Syaoran-kun... who... who was the person that called you?"

"Oh I got a call from Meiling. My mother was at my place and wanted to talk to me."

Sakura was very surprised to be finding out what had happened while they had been away from each other. It really did seemed like most of the exciting things that happened to Syaoran happened while she wasn't nearby. While thinking about whether she should ask him about what had gone on she noticed that he didn't seemed too bothered by the question.

Sakura took a few steps towards Syaoran showing him that she wanted the truth.

"Really? What did she want? Did she say anything about me?"

"She just wanted to tell me to be careful."

Sakura stared at Syaoran suddenly finding very hard to talk. There was something she really needed to ask him but she was a little afraid to actually say it. While she stood there she felt herself trying to stand still.

"Did... did you tell her that you liked me?"

"Of course I did Sakura."

Sakura felt herself blushing a little, happy that he hadn't hide her from his family.

Syaoran unexpectedly took a few steps towards Sakura and only stopped when they were inches away from each other. At that moment Sakura felt him staring deeply into her eyes and she didn't know what that meant. In the next few moments time seemed to freeze as Syaoran slowly leaned forward, his gaze still not breaking away from her. Sakura tilted her head and looked up at her young magician. It seemed Syaoran was going to..

Sakura looked at Syaoran feeling like she was the happiest she had ever been. Most of the time she had always spent the time always looking at him from a distance, now he was always going be there for her. Syaoran dark brown hair and his dark eyes really made Sakura felt like she was going to faint but somehow she managed not to.

Their mouths were almost touching when Sakura suddenly heard the sound of a door opening. What happened next she would really regret. Not knowing at the time what to do she quickly turned away from Syaoran to look at Tomoyo. Tomoyo didn't seemed to have seen them.

"Hey you two. Did I miss anything?"

"For... for some reason I can't use the Clow card." Sakura explained, now really regretting what had happened with Syaoran.

Tomoyo walked past them and picked up Mirror who was on the table. While she held the Clow card she noticed that Syaoran had suddenly appeared very distant all of a sudden. For some reason he was acting like he really did not want to be there anymore. Tomoyo studied the Clow card closely and it quickly occurred to her what Sakura needed to do.

"Maybe you are doing this all wrong? Instead of treating Mirror as a Clow card you might want to treat her as a friend. Have you tried talking to her yet?" Tomoyo asked.

While Sakura stood there she couldn't help but look at Syaoran. Syaoran's first kiss attempt had gone terribly, why had she pulled away from him when she had heard Tomoyo getting back? It didn't make sense since she really didn't think she would have minded if Tomoyo saw them. Yet, she had done it anyway. Sakura didn't want to imagine about what Syaoran was feeling at that moment. In fact she couldn't blame him if he was a little annoyed or even disappointed.

Sakura tried to turn her attention to what she was supposed to do. Worrying about how Syaoran thought about her would have to wait. Walking over she picked up Mirror but this time she tried to talk to her instead. Sakura really hoped that she would be able to get through to her.

"Mirror-chan..." Sakura repeated, with her eyes closed. "It's me... please say something."

Mirror didn't respond. The room seemed to grow very silent with each second that passed.

Sakura didn't want to give up yet so she tried again to reach Mirror.

"Mirror-chan... please... we need your help." Sakura pleaded, not wanting to leave until they found out what happened. "It's important that you talk to us."

The Clow card suddenly started glowing with a green light. Sakura stepped back a little afraid of what was going to happen. Since the last time she had picked up a lost Clow card, it had caused trouble she had no idea how Mirror would react. There was a part of her that was expecting Mirror to escape and go out and cause trouble in Tomoeda.

Syaoran stood there hoping that he would not have to use anymore magic that day to protect Sakura.

As the light disappeared, there was a beautiful girl with long green hair that on the ground. The girl wore a long flowing white kimono. In her arms she held a round mirror. Mirror was the most human out of all the Clow cards since she had been Sakura many times before. For a few moments Mirror seemed to not even know where she was at.

"Mistress Sakura..." Mirror muttered, seeing the Card Captor.

Sakura immediately rushed up to the girl on the floor.

"Mirror-chan... what... what happened? What were you doing at Eriol's place?"

"Your friend found me... I didn't know where I was at first. Everything was so dark."

"I'm glad we got you back again. We were so worried!" Tomoyo uttered, happy seeing Mirror back after losing her.

Mirror felt tremendous guilt when she realized what she had done. Not even being able to look up she only closed her eyes trying to find the strength to talk. They would find out eventually. If she kept the secret from them then bad things would happen. Mirror knew what she needed to do.

"I'm so sorry. It was all my fault."

"What are you talking about?" Syaoran asked.

"Your friend wouldn't be gone if I hadn't been there."

"What! You... you know where Eriol-kun is?" Sakura asked, stunned.

While she sat that, Mirror realized that she hadn't even known his name. It hadn't felt right when she had left Sakura and gone out. There had always been something telling her that she was not herself, but for some reason she had went on doing what she had done. Now Mirror didn't know if Sakura could fix what she had done.

"Not anymore. You don't know how hard it was, I couldn't stop myself... now he is in terrible danger."

"Mirror... No, that can't be true." Sakura interrupted. "What did you do?"

"I was the one that got your friend to leave his home. That was the only thing that the sorceress wanted me to do."

"Do you know what that girl might want with Clow Reed?" Syaoran asked, remembering what Sakura had told him.

"I think she needs Master Clow for some reason."

Tomoyo felt that there was something that she to say. The one thing that they had all learned from Kero was that Clow Reed wasn't around anymore. It had been a long time ago but he had long since passed away. If the strange girl had wanted Clow Reed for something then she was a few hundred years too late.

"We don't have to worry about that. Clow-san is gone."

"That doesn't mean she can't found someone else Mistress Sakura."

Sakura was completely speechless. If Eriol was really with that girl that Syaoran talked about then they then they would have to do something about it fast! The girl was completely unpredictable and Sakura didn't want to find out what would happen if she didn't get Eriol back. They had to do something.

"Does she think that Eriol-kun can do magic?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know... Please... please forgive me." Mirror whispered.

"We don't blame you for what happened. It's going to be okay Mirror-chan."

Mirror slowly transformed back into a Clow card. Sakura picked up the Clow card not knowing what she was supposed to do. Nakuru had told them that she didn't know where Eriol was at. In fact Sakura didn't think anyone knew.

-----------

-----------

**A/N: **The next chapter will probably be up next Tuesday or next Saturday depending on how busy I will be, anyway please review! I would like what you think of my story.

The next chapter will have a few interesting things happening.

kianvelez - thanks for the review!

Armageddon Angel - I'm sure Nakuru and Spinel will become very important

kenshinlover2002 - next chapter will show a little of that

themightylupe - Sakura doesn't know yet

Mystical-Dreamer57 - I'm sure Sakura will try even if Kero told her not to

May - Maybe Mirror knows more then she has told

Dragon and Sword Master - Will the next couple of chapters are all about that

Tomoyo Kinomoto - Mirror did cause trouble by meeting Eriol, but she didn't mean it really

AirStriker - I'm sure Eriol told Spinel to look out for Nakuru if anything happened

bunni4u- thanks!


	61. First Steps

Rewrite  
By: Angel Kamiya  
Chapter 61

When Sakura woke up that morning the first thing she realized was that it was still very early. After opening her eyes, she remembered that she had school that day. For some reason she had a feeling like that it wasn't going to be a normal day. Sakura stretched her arms out tiredly still wishing that she had another three hours of sleep.

Sakura slowly got up from her bed and started looking through her wardrobe in the closet. It didn't take long for Kero to wake up himself.

"Are you getting up already?" Kero muttered, half awake.

"I want get the chance to talk with Syaoran before school starts today." Sakura explained, wishing that she could tell the card guardian more.

"That doesn't sound like anything that has to do with the Clow cards."

"It's not."

While Kero had no problem with Sakura always hanging out with Li, it still felt strange how much Sakura had changed recently. If it had been a month ago she would not dare to talk with Syaoran if she didn't have an excuse to see him. Kero wondered if it meant that Sakura wouldn't have that much time to spend with him anymore. It made Kero feel a little sad that he might be seeing less of Sakura around.

"Why don't you just give him a call?"

"This isn't something I can talk with him over the phone about." Sakura answered, making sure she had packed everything for school.

"I hate how you are so secretive at times Sakura-chan."

Sakura didn't realize what she had been doing. It never occurred to her that she would try to keep what was going on with her and Syaoran a secret from anyone let alone the card guardian. As Sakura started to flip through her notebook she remembered that she hadn't been able to talk with Tomoyo lately either. They would have to talk to each other the next time they saw one another.

"I'm not being secretive. If you want to know why I want to see him about just ask."

"Why do you want to speak to him so badly?"

"I have to tell him I'm sorry."

"For what?"

Talking with Kero about her love life wasn't exactly something she wanted to start doing that morning. Sakura still remembered how close she had been to Syaoran when they had been left alone at Tomoyo's place. It had really been something she couldn't describe but she angry at herself for not being to say anything to Syaoran when he had decided to leave. Sakura didn't know why she always managed to do things wrong whenever she was around him.

"Um... nothing you can understand." Sakura muttered, blushing and really wishing he would change to subject for once.

"Oh... great." Kero answered, crossing his arms. "I hope you don't let your dealings with Li get in the way of your Clow card duties."

"What duties? Syaoran and I have found them all now."

One of the things that Kero was really proud about was that that all of the Clow cards were safe again. When three of the Clow cards are turned up missing a few days back he had nearly freaked out because it had seriously happened without warning. They had somehow managed to find them without too much trouble. Now Kero knew they that needed to find out exactly why the cards had acted so strangely before Sakura had resealed them.

"There's still the matter of the Final Judgment that you still haven't been apart of yet."

"Yue's test?"

"Uh huh. I'm surprised that you have even managed to put it off for so long."

"What's it about?"

It was going to happen soon whether Sakura wanted to or not. Kero knew that her greatest challenge was still to come and that would be Yue. There was one thing that Kero was certain of and that was how dangerous Yue was and Sakura would have to get past him if she really was going to be the Mistress of the Clow cards. Kero really wished that things hadn't gotten so complicated.

"Yue is going to make his decision about whether you should be the owner of the Clow cards or not."

"Did you just say owner, as in one person?"

"Of course. All the Clow cards will belong to you or Li."

"Why? What's wrong with letting Syaoran have the ones that he has right now?"

Kero couldn't believe what he was hearing! It didn't seemed like Sakura even wanted all the Clow cards anymore. For the next few moments Kero tried to think about what to say. They would have to discuss that.

"What? Are.. are you seriously considering splitting up the Clow cards? I know you like Li but-"

"My feelings have nothing to do with this. I... I don't think it's fair that only one of us holds the Clow cards."

"Whatever you want to believe it or not Sakura, they belong to you. You were the one to open the Clow book remember?"

Sakura knew what Kero was saying was probably true but there was still something bothering her. If the Clow Cards really belonged to her why was it that she didn't seemed to be able to us them to their full potential. From time to time Sakura really wondered if she was the best person to take care of the cards. It really didn't seemed like Syaoran knew how to use them better. Syaoran was the one that helped her learn how to use most of the Clow cards over the past few months.

"Li's family won't be happy about this."

"You shouldn't have to worry about them." Kero answered. "They never really liked Master Clow anyway, I can't believe that they now what to take the Clow cards."

After finishing changing into a new shirt, Sakura quickly started putting on a new pair of socks. If she was going to get to school early she would have to leave now. Sakura hoped that she could find enough time to talk to Syaoran.

"I better get going before I'm late again."

Kero was about to let her go when he remembered that there was still one thing he wanted to talk to her about.

"Sakura... I was wondering. Can I go with you to school today?"

"What for?" Sakura asked surprised at the request.

"There is something I want to check out. It has something to do with the school."

"You have to promise to behave..."

Kero nodded agreeing. Sakura picked up Kero and they headed door stairs. Breakfast didn't take very long, the only thing Sakura did was not try to do anything too suspicious before Touya seemed to be watching her the whole time. Sakura didn't know why he had taken such an interest in what she was doing that morning.

After Sakura was outside she started thinking about what she was going to say to Syaoran. The sky was still pretty dark but the weather didn't seemed like it would be that bad that day.

It took a while until they finally arrived at the high school. Stopping at the gate, Sakura sighed and started to wait. It didn't take long until she saw someone she didn't expect to see that morning. It Meiling, but she was dressed in school clothes!

Meiling practically rushed to where Sakura was standing. There was something about how she was acting that surprised her.

"Hey Kinomoto! Great day huh?"

"Meiling-chan? What... what are you doing here?"

"I'm going to start going to your high school."

"That's... that's great." Sakura replied, almost speechless.

"Hey Sakura." Syaoran voice greeted

Sakura felt herself brighten when she saw Syaoran. It seemed like he hadn't gotten much rest either. The magician seemed to be acting as causal as always looking like he was prepared for anything. Sakura couldn't help but smile, glad that Syaoran was there.

"Syaoran-kun."

"Meiling going to our high school was one of the requests from my mother when she talked with us yesterday."

"Do you know which homeroom she will be at?"

"Believe it or not the same one you two go to." Meiling answered, excitedly.

Syaoran saw that there was something bothering Sakura. It didn't take much for him to realize it. The Card Captor seemed to have something on her mind that she needed to get out. Syaroan decided that it probably couldn't wait.

"Meiling. I need to speak with Sakura alone for a moment."

"What for?"

"Please go on ahead. I'll be there in a moment."

Meiling didn't now what to say. The one thing she was really looking forward to was Syaoran telling her all the interesting things about the high school. It seemed that something really had probably come up. Syaoran was serious.

"Okay..." Meiling replied, disappointed.

After making sure that Meiling was gone, Syaoran turned to place his full attention on Sakura. They stood there looking at each other for a while.

"What did you want to talk about Sakura?"

"How did you know?"

"I saw the look on your face."

For a few moments Sakura stood there in silence. They had been around each other for so long but for some reason she always acted like this whenever she had important things to say. Sakura tried to remember what she had rehearsed before leaving her house that morning. What she needed to tell him couldn't wait.

"Um... I want to apologize for what happened yesterday at Tomoyo's place."

"There isn't anything to be sorry about."

Sakura didn't expect Syaoran to answer that way, not that she wasn't relieved.

"Well... I guess Meiling's going to want spend the day with you to learn everything about the school." Sakura replied, unhappily. "Why is it we can't ever seem to find any time to spend together?

"We will find time after all this is over. Sakura... there was something I needed to speak to you too."

"Sure, what did you want?"

Syaoran really didn't like the fact that they always seemed to be talking about the Clow cards or anything weird that was happening in Tomoeda. It made sense that they talked about those things since that was the entire reason for the two of them meeting, but Syaoran wished that they had time to discuss other things. Syaoran wondered what he was going to do after they had dealt with the puzzling little girl. Did he even know?

"I need help finding out exactly who this girl that we both have been running into is. Now that we know her name, I think it's only going to be a matter of time before we know why she is here."

"I wonder what she wants in Tomoeda..."

"Have you tried asking her?"

"Do you really think she would tell us?"

"No, but I think it's worth a try." Syaoran muttered.

Sakura suddenly remembered something important. When she had gone to see Eriol yesterday there was something about what they little girl had told them that had really seemed significant.

"It has something to do with Clow-san. What I remember most from yesterday was that she kept talking about that." Sakura repeated.

"I'm not surprised, maybe she just thought he was still here? I told you Clow Reed once lived in this town long ago didn't I?"

Sakura saw that Syaoran seemed very preoccupied. What Mirror had told them seemed to be on his mind too.

Nakuru hated not knowing where Eriol was at. It was bothering so much that she had not been able to concentrate on the difficult task that had been giving to her that morning which was finding him. The one thing she knew for certain was that he was still in Tomoeda since she could feel his presence nearby. Nakuru had left the house with Spinel that morning to search for him.

The two of them stopped at the park after looking everywhere for an hour together. It was getting so bad that Nakuru really wondered if it would have been better if they had split up in order to cover more ground.

"This isn't working." Nakuru muttered, when she was sure that no one could overhear them.

"Tell me about it... I'm ready to give up."

There was one thing that Nakuru knew that they could have done, which was go see Sakura for help. Doing that was their best chance but Spinel had refused to hear her out when she had mentioned it. At times Nakuru really wanted to stomp on Spinel because of how much he annoyed her! They were getting nowhere fast by doing this all by themselves.

"We are not giving up." Nakuru interrupted, really trying to follow her own words. "So far we have been to all the places that Master Eriol usually goes to but we have managed to find nothing!"

"Are you SURE we have been to all the places he could be at?"

Nakuru froze when she heard several people passing by. The group of teenagers looked at her like because of how strangely she was acting. It took a few moments until they left. After they were gone she glared at Spinel not believing what he had done.

"Keep it down will you?" Nakuru whispered, harshly. "You are supposed to be a stuffed animal when we are outside."

"That doesn't mean I should keep my mouth closed all day."

"Why do you want to stay away from Sakura-chan so badly?"

While Nakuru strolled through the park, Spinel couldn't believe that she had already forgotten their mission in Tomoeda. The one thing that they were not supposed to do was tell the Card Captor anything without Eriol's permission. Obviously Eriol wanted some things to happen first before he revealed who he was to her, but it seemed Nakuru didn't care.

"I told you we can't risk the Card Captor knowing who we are." Spinel explained, crossing his arms. "The one thing Eriol thought was the most important was that we should keep ourselves away from her."

"I know that Eriol things that he has a Master Plan... but you know what? Things haven't been going right for him these past two weeks. Don't you think it's time we started bending the rules to find out where he is at?"

Spinel didn't disagree with Nakuru about what she was trying to tell them.

"What do you suggest?"

"The same thing I wanted us to do for the past few days! Go to Sakura and tell her everything."

"That's not an option. We can't do that yet!"

"Well obviously not talking to her has been doing us lots of good." Nakuru muttered, sarcastically.

The two of them glared at each other for a few minutes ready to erupt in an argument all over again. Instead Nakuru turned away from him wishing that Eriol was there to be the mediator like always between the two of them.

"Look, I don't even think our Master is in any kind of trouble. There was no sign of a struggle in his room remember?"

"That doesn't mean anything. Why can't you accept that he might not have even been awake when he disappeared?"

"Are you going to help me keep looking or not?"

"Whatever you say." Nakuru answered, wishing that she had a better idea about what they were supposed to do.

Nakuru wondered where they should go next. They had been nearly everywhere in town now but they had found nothing. Nakuru thought about what Spinel had told her, that they should be talking with Sakura now. If seeing her was a problem that meant she could go somewhere else didn't it?

"Maybe we should split up? In order to cover more ground." Nakuru suggested, getting tired of Spinel always disagreeing with her.

"That's a good idea... I'll see you back here in two hours?"

"Yeah... good luck." Nakuru answered, already thinking about where to go once her bossy partner was gone.

While waiting there she made sure that Spinel was completely out of her sight before rushing off to her new destination. It wouldn't take long to get there on foot and she didn't want to waste anymore time.

A couple of blocks away, Yukito was looking through the book case when he heard the doorbell. Not knowing who could possibly be visiting him at such any early hour he quickly went to answer it. When he opened the door he found himself looking at someone he had never seen before that day. The pretty girl with dark brown hair looked really excited to be there and was barely able to keep her calm.

"Umm... hello." Yukito greeted. "What can I do for you?"

"I need to talk with Yue-san!" The girl exclaimed.

"Who?"

"Yue... Don't you know who that is?"

Yukito didn't know what to say. It had been so odd how this girl had suddenly appeared out of nowhere and asked for someone that he never heard of.

Without warning the girl walked inside, alarming Yukito. After closing the door he went after her hoping that she wasn't there to cause trouble. It was everyday that he meet strange people like this.

"Wow! Cool place!"

"Umm.. miss... I don't think you should just stroll into a person home without introducing yourself."

"Oh, my name is Nakuru. I already know who you are... Yukito right?"

"How... how did you know who I was?" Yukito asked, curious.

"We can't waste anymore time! Clow Reed is in danger! I have to talk to Yue!"

In that instant Yukito closed his eyes and to large white wings suddenly appeared wrapping around him. When the wings opened up a young man with white hair was standing there.

Yue narrowed his eyes suddenly realizing that this person seemed to be able to do magic. There was something about her that seemed very familiar. The one thing he knew was that she would tell him what she was doing there before she left.

"How do you know Master Clow? What do you want?" Yue demanded, in a threatening tone.

"You have to trust me. I need Yue's help."

Not completely sure about what do, Yue decided that maybe he should give her a chance to explain herself. Yue spent the next few moments thinking about whether he should help this stranger or not. It wasn't everyday that a strange girl so rudely went into his home without his permission.

-------

-------

AN: The next chapter will be up in a few days, please review.

Mystical-Dreamer57 - Yeah I'm sure Mirror will be better now that she is with her friends  
kenshinlover2002 - I have a pretty good idea that they will learn something about Eriol  
kianvelez - I don't think Syaoran can be mad at Sakura for long  
May - Aren't they always cute?  
JustWriter2 - Sakura needs to be screamed at sometimes  
grassmonkey830 - Syaoran won't be feeling bad much longer  
misslake - thanks  
Armageddon Angel - I'm certain Sakura will be finding out about Eriol very soon  
Tomoyo Kinomoto - I'm pretty sure she knows that Eriol and Clow are related  
cherriblossomxz - What happened to Eriol will be explained like very soon. It's not all bad  
Dragon and Sword Master - That's a nice theory, What she wants from Eriol is definately not going to be easy for her to get. Eriol doesn't like people showing up at his place without warning.  
sakurali13 - Thanks for the review, I'l try to check out some of your stories )


	62. Presence part 1

Rewrite  
By: Angel Kamiya  
Chapter 62

After Sakura arrived at school she was surprised at not seeing Tomoyo there. Sakura put her head down and rested it against the her arm which was on the table. At times she really wished that Syaoran didn't sit in the desk behind her desk since that meant she couldn't look at him when they had class. Sakura wondered if Syaoran would find it difficult to take notes with so many things going on lately.

While glancing around the homeroom she suddenly noticed that the newest student there was staring at her. Meiling seemed especially interested at what she was doing the second she had arrived inside. At first Sakura didn't mind the unwelcome attention but it soon started to really bug her. Sakura was getting uneasy. While thinking about that it suddenly occurred to her that someone whispering to her. It took her a while for Sakura to realize that it was Kero! Before class had even begun he was already trying to talk to her!

Sakura quickly got out of her seat. While picking up her backpack she was careful not to bang it against anything since the card guardian was inside. Since she had been so preoccupied with what she was doing, she hadn't noticed Syaoran getting up himself and stopping by her.

"Sakura? What's the matter?" Syaoran asked, closely so no one could hear them.

After making sure that she had everything that she needed, Sakura looked up at Syaoran. Sakura smiled hoping that he knew how much it meant to her that he was always worried when she do anything really weird. In the past she would always took one long look at him before leaving.

"Kero-chan wants something... I think."

"If it's important. You two better have the conversation outside."

"That was what I was going to do anyway." Sakura whispered.

When Sakura turned to her left, she suddenly noticed Meiling heading towards them. There was a determined look on her face like she was ready to ask a million questions. Suddenly Meiling was stopped by Takashi a few steps away from Sakura. The teenage boy seemed intent on introducing her to the school.

"I need to talk to Syaoran." Meiling muttered, impatiently.

"Why don't we take a tour of the high school?" Takashi suggested. "Class won't begun for a few more minutes. You haven't been here before have you Meiling?"

"Well no but-"

"You can talk with Li later. This is far more important. Chiharu think it's important that I show you around before class begins."

Meiling really didn't seemed like she wanted to leave with Takashi, but she was yanked away before she could argue. Sakura and Syaoran looked at where Meiling had been sitting amazed at how quickly she had seemed to disappear. It took a moment before Sakura remember what she was supposed to do.

"We better leave before Meiling catches up with us. Do you mind if I go with you?" Syaoran asked.

"I don't mind Syaoran. In fact I think Kero wanted the two of us."

"Great."

Sakura and Syaoran practically ran through the hallway until they were outside. Many students were just arriving and most of them looked at Sakura like she was really acting strangely. When they were sure that no one coudld see them, Sakura opened her backpack again. Sakura opened it just enough so Kero could see the three of them.

"Kero-chan! What... what was so important that it couldn't wait?" Sakura asked. "Class is going to begun in the next few minutes!"

"I know. I know... but what I had to tell you was really urgent!"

"What's urgent?" Syaoran asked.

"Well..." Kero muttered, looking like he was having second thoughts about tell them. "I need you two to get out your Clow cards."

Sakura took a while until she had taken out all the Clow cards from the pocket of the coat that she had brought along with her to school. Syaoran did the same but he looked a little more hesitant to do what Kero had asked. While Syaoran held out the deck in front of her she saw that all the cards she held looked a little different. They almost seemed faded.

"Please tell us what's happening Kero-chan!"

Kero took one of the cards in his hand and stared at it like he was studying something that he had not seen in a long time. For a

"I just felt Clow Reed. I think he is nearby."

"What?" Syaoran exclaimed, not believing what he was hearing. "Are you sure!"

"What do you think?" Kero answered, still not sure of what he had sensed. "...that I'm making all this up to get attention? The Clow cards look different before his magic his nearby. I don't know what this means exactly but-"

"Where?" Syaoran interrupted. "Where do you think he is?"

"Not far away." Kero answered, tying to concentrate. "Maybe a few blocks from here."

Sakura looked at Syaoran not knowing what she should do. They couldn't just ditch school again to look for what could be considered a ghost could they? Sakura wanted to know what Syaoran was thinking. If he asked her to go back inside before they were late she would have done what he suggested.

"I think we should see if what Keroberos is telling us is true or not." Syaoran recommended, already looking like he was preparing himself for anything.

Sakura nodded agreeing with him. Even if they got into trouble at least they would find out if Kero had been right or not.

Eriol had been standing there in the park for hours now. As long as he had a book in his hands he could sit at one place for hours but he had enough of being locked up in his room which was why he had left. While Eriol glanced up at the sky he found himself regretting not leaving behind a note for Ruby and Spinel. They were his protectors and would undoubtedly be looking for him but he had wanted to get away from them. Eriol found himself wondered what they were doing at that moment.

The memories of meeting with Mirror was still on his mind. When he had last seen the Clow card, she had been troubled and he had tried to do his best to help. Now he was hoping that she had gotten back to Sakura. Eriol stood there patiently waiting for his friend. It had been nearly an hour now but he didn't want to leave until he had spoken with her.

It took a while until she finally got there.

"Tomoyo." Eriol greeted, half awake.

Tomoyo quickly nearly jumped at hearing someone calling out her name. It took her a moment to get over the fact that Eriol was actually standing there. At first she thought she had been dreaming.

"E... Eriol? What... what are you doing here?" Tomoyo asked, stunned.

"I was waiting. There were a few things I wanted to say."

Tomoyo quickly ran to where Eriol was at. For a moment the she stood there not knowing what to do. Not thinking about what she was doing, she gave him a quick hug which he hadn't been prepared for. Tomoyo tried to think about exactly what to say to him. It had been days since she had last seen him and she was afraid that he would disappear again if she wasn't careful with her words.

"Sakura-chan is going to be so happy when she hears that you are okay!"

"Tomoyo... I want you to tell Sakura that I won't be attending Tomoeda high school anymore."

"What?" Tomoyo replied, stunned. "Why not?"

While looking at Tomoyo it suddenly occurred to Eriol that he would have to untruthful. Eriol wished that he could tell her the truth but he knew that he couldn't. It wasn't time for Sakura or any of her friends to find out who he really was yet. Being Clow Reed's reincarnation meant that he had many responsibilities, one of them making sure that Sakura became the owner of the Clow cards like she was supposed to. However something had gotten in the way of his plans.

"There is something that I have to deal with."

"You are not in trouble are you?"

"Of course not."

"You're lying. I can tell." Tomoyo answered, seeing that he wasn't being truthful.

Eriol wasn't surprised that Tomoyo had been able to tell that he hadn't been telling the truth. One of Tomoyo's strengths was that she could read people very easily. In fact that was one of her endearing qualities. Eriol looked at the ground wishing that he could tell her how much danger everyone in Tomoeda was at.

While Eriol thought about what he needed to do, he tried to think about what to say next which would make things better. There was some place that he really needed to be and he couldn't stay there for much longer. Eriol only hoped that Sakura could take care of things while he was gone.

"Maybe a little, but it would be better if you didn't know about it."

"Why are you acting this way Eriol-kun? If you really are in trouble Sakura-chan can help."

"Sakura doesn't need to worry about me now. Please tell Sakura what I told you."

Tomoyo really wasn't happy with how Eriol was acting. It bugged her how he was being so secretive but she understood why he wouldn't want to tell her everything. After all Sakura didn't go around telling everyone that she was the Card Captor for a good reason. While Eriol's secret probably wasn't that significant he probably had a good reason for what he was doing.

"Okay... if that's what you want."

"Thank you Tomoyo. I appreciate it, you don't know how-"

"This is where you've been hiding."

Eriol quickly spun around to look at who had interrupted them. It seemed someone had been listening for a while now. There was a look on his face like he was there for a reason. While walking around the tree, the dark clothed young man had been hiding walked into the light. Lucien crossed his arms and acted like he was studying the two of them.

"What are you doing here?" Eriol asked, having a good idea of the answer already.

"Trying to find you of course." the young man answered.

"Eriol-kun... do you know Lucien?" Tomoyo asked.

"You have to get out of here Tomoyo. Things might get very dangerous if you stay."

For a few moments Lucien stood there watching what Eriol would do next. This was the place that he had been told that Eriol would be at. Now he would just have to try to convince him to go along with him. Lucien took a few more steps circling the two teenagers that were standing there. It suddenly occurred to him that while Eriol seemed to be like Clow Reed, that they were also nothing alike.

"Why have you decided to take another form Master Clow?" Lucien asked, taking a step forward. "Are you hiding from someone?"

After that Eriol instinctively reached for the key and chain in his pocket. Getting it out he let his hand fall to his side since he didn't want Tomoyo to see what he was going to do yet. Letting Tomoyo see him use magic was the last thing he wanted to happen that morning but he couldn't allow anything to happen to Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo. I told you to get out."

"But..." Tomoy replied, really wishing he would explain what was going on.

"Let Tomoyo leave and I'll go with you." Eriol muttered.

"What are you doing? Are you crazy Eriol-kun?"

Eriol smiled at the accusation. While he could be a little too eccentric at times he never considered himself to be mad. Eriol looked around glad that the three of them seemed to be alone in that area. If he had to use magic then at least no one else would see them.

"No... far from it Tomoyo. I'm trying to not let anything happen to you."

"I don't need you to look out for me okay?" Tomoyo explained, really wishing that he would let her talk. "I just think you should tell me how you know Lucien."

"I'm not looking out for you. I'm trying to save your life."

While watching them talk Lucien started to feel like he was wasting his time standing there. If Eriol wouldn't do as he asked then he would have to do something to get the magician's attention. Lucien thought about all his options.

"Are you two done arguing?" Lucien muttered, irritated.

With one sweep of his arm, Lucien sent the two of them were crashing back onto the ground with a gust of wind. Eriol pushed himself up with the help from his staff. Without thinking he rushed up to Tomoyo's side to check up on her. It didn't seemed like she was hurt but rather fainted.

"You could have left Tomoyo out of this but you didn't..."

"Will you leave with me or not?"

"Are you doing this because of her?" Eriol asked, looking at the familiar face.

"Lady Akako wants to speak with you. I'm supposed to bring you to her."

Eriol wasn't surprised when he heard the name of the girl that he had once met when he had been Clow Reed. It seemed to have been ages ago but he had still remembered bumping into her one sunny day while he had went to the market with Yue. What happened next had been something he didn't want to think about. Eriol closed his eyes and tried to remember how it had all ended.

"I can't go with you."

"Why not?"

"I can't let it happen again. You know that."

As Lucien stood there watching Eriol catch his breath he remembered that they were running out of time. They had to leave now. It didn't matter if the magician wanted to leave or not.

"At any other time you would have beaten me... but not now."

"I'm not going anywhere." Eriol muttered, trying to sound confident but already knowing that his guest would not listen.

Lucien twisted his hand forward making the blast of wind increase in strength. Eriol took a few steps backwards but held his ground. Eriol tried to regain his balance and barely managed to not crashing backwards.

"I can not do that." Lucien answered.

While pointing the staff at Lucien, for the next moment Eriol chanted a few words to perform the spell. Moments later a light surrounded him. There was a wall of rock that suddenly sprang up from the ground blocking the two of them. Eriol ran back to where Tomoyo was at. When Eriol got there he placed a hand on the side of her head. It didn't seemed like Tomoyo was hurt.

"Tomoyo?"

The wall of rock that he had made suddenly crumbled to the ground.

"Why are you putting up this fight? Lady Akako will not let anything bad happen to you."

"That's not what I'm worried about." Eriol answered, gently resting Tomoyo's head onto the ground. "I'm worried about all the people in Tomoeda."

Eriol looked back up really wishing that he had not taken Mirror's suggestion at going outside that day. When he had left he had thought that he could handle things by himself. At the time he knew that it had just been a trap since the house kept him safe as long as he remained inside, but now things weren't really going very well. Eriol knew he couldn't protect Tomoyo and himself any longer.

---------

---------

**A/N:** Please Review! Tell me what you think of my story. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far!

The next chapter will probably be up this Wednesday. I'll try to update twice this week.

cherriblossomxz - Nakuru and Yue are going to have a hard time getting along...  
JustWriter2 - That's a funny title lol  
kenshinlover2002 - thanks  
Dragon and Sword Master - Nakuru's rude but that doesn't mean she should be attack by magic... I think :D  
lil sakura - I'm sure Sakura can come up with something cool, they will get more alone time  
May - I'm sure he can  
Armageddon Angel - The Final Judgment will be a huge part of this story, I don't think my story will reach that much though  
grassmonkey830 - thanks I'm glad you like reading my story  
Mystical-Dreamer57- thanks for the review  
flush-pink - thanks


	63. Presence part 2

Rewrite  
By: Angel Kamiya  
Chapter 63

Lucien stood there and waited to see what Eriol would do. They had been there for a few minutes now, neither of them having made a move. During that time Lucien had thought that Eriol would put up a fight, but was surprised to see that the magician seemed to decided to wait. It wasn't something that he had expected at all. While Lucien wondered what to do next he decided to get to the reason why he was there in the first place.

"Will you give up?"

Eriol didn't know what to say. If anything happened to Tomoyo now he would not be able to forgive himself, but he couldn't just do anything. Eriol quickly got back to his feet held the staff that reached the floor thinking about what kind of spell he should use. Suddenly a couple of leaves flew by making him realize that he couldn't wait for much longer, he had to act now if one of them were to get away from that place.

"I believe it's time for you and her to leave Tomoeda." Eriol muttered, in a serious tone.

"What?"

"You two don't belong here. This isn't your home Lucien, don't you realize this?"

"I can't do that. That isn't what she wants." Lucien muttered, looking like he didn't want to talk for too long.

Eriol found himself thinking about all the reasons for why the girl that he once knew could be doing in Tomoeda. There were only a few reasons for her being there. None of them good, but it was going to be his job to find out what. If he could see her then he might be able to find out what she wanted. Eriol smiled trying to be polite.

"What does Miss Akako want anyway?"

"You will find out when you see her."

Eriol hadn't expected an answer but he knew that Lucien probably didn't know much more then he did. In fact it didn't surprise Eriol that the little girl that he had once helped didn't tell anyone anything that she considered important to her. Eriol wondered if going with him to meet her would be the best choice or not. While Eriol knew that he could put up a fight he didn't know what would happen since he wasn't completely himself, and they were in a public area where many people could bump into the two of them.

"Fine... I'll leave with you." Eriol muttered, deciding that it would be best to see what was going on. "Where are we going?"

"It's not far away."

"Let me give something to Tomoyo first."

Eriol held out his hand and after a few seconds a envelope appeared out of thin air. Eriol turned and placed it in Tomoyo's hand and closed it so it stay there. For a moment Eriol stood there by Tomoyo and he held her hand to help her in his own way. This was the only way that he could make sure nothing happened but needed to make sure that Tomoyo would give the letter to Ruby and Spinel. They needed to know that he didn't want them to search for him. This wasn't something he had to take care of.

"Are you ready to meet her?" Lucien asked, seeing what he had done.

"I'm sure this will be interesting." Erio answered, following his guest to wherever it was that he needed to be at.

After a few minutes they had left the park and were someplace else.

Sakura swung the Sealing Rod and hit the Clow card. There was a bright light that appeared as the Clow card transformed into a person. When the light dimmed there appeared a girl that looked identical to her standing there facing her. Mirror stared curiously at Sakura like she hadn't expected to be called that morning, while Sakura looked around the deserted alley making sure that no one had seen them. Sakura knew that Syaoran was already watching her back so no one would accidentally arrive onto the scene but always looking over her shoulder was something she had gotten use to do whenever she was doing magic.

It wouldn't take long until they would have to leave again. Sakura wanted Mirror to understand what she had to do that morning.

"Hey, I need a favor from you Mirror-chan." Sakura started.

"Yes?"

"There is something that has come up and I really need you to be at school today for me."

Mirror was speechless. The one thing she had not expected to happen was for Sakura to call her so soon for help. It wasn't like she didn't want to help but Mirror wasn't sure she deserved to be Sakura's friend after all that had happened recently. Gathering her courage Mirror try to reply but found that her voice was gone after opening her mouth to speak. Only after a few moments of awkward silence did the Clow card actually talk.

"What?" Mirror replied, nervously. "I... I didn't expect to be doing this again so soon..."

"Mirror-chan, I really need your help."

"I think so. I hope I don't mess up like last time..."

"You'll do fine." Sakura smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You should get going before you... I am late."

Mirror slowly left that place but she took one last look at Sakura again but they were out of sight. At the time she had hoped that Sakura had changed her mind about this order. Unfortunately that didn't happen. Going back to school was the last thing she wanted. Mirror just hoped that no one figure out she wasn't Sakura.

Sakura waited until Mirror was gone. As long as everyone else thought she was at school she wouldn't have to make up excuses for why she wasn't there..

"Are you sure about this?" Syaoran asked. "The last time-"

"Tomoyo will make sure Mirror doesn't get into trouble." Sakura interrupted, hoping that her friend had just been a little late that morning. "Anyway shouldn't you be worrying about what Kero told us instead of Mirror-chan?"

"I'm just really hoping that Mirror doesn't run into any trouble. It's a risk whenever she takes your place you know."

"Yeah, but I trust her."

Syaoran wasn't looking forward to explaining to his mother why he had missed school yet again. Even though it was because of something Clow card related it wouldn't make her happy. The only thing Syaoran hoped was that they could find out exactly what Kero had felt a few minutes back. If they could find something then he could stop feeling guilty at avoiding school to spend time with Sakura.

It wasn't that he didn't want to spend time with Sakura but it would have been a better idea to do it when he didn't have school to go to. At times his duties really made it hard for him to Syaoran thought about how much he was missing.

"If you say so Sakura." Syaoran answered, trying to stop thinking about school for once. "Sakura? What's the matter?"

"Oh nothing Syaoran... there was something I wanted to speak to you about."

"What's on your mind?"

"Are you busy tonight?"

Syaoran was not ready to answer that question. While he was very busy he wasn't sure if that was what he should tell her. As he stood there he saw that Sakura was really determined to tell him something. It seemed important so he didn't want to mess up on what he was going to say. Syaoran finally decided to tell her the truth.

"I'm doing some research. I still haven't read all of what Clow wrote yet."

"That's... good."

"I still haven't gotten much of a clue what that strange girl is doing in Tomoeda yet." Syaoran started, suddenly noticing that his answered really bothered Sakura.

Sakura was at a lost for words. The answer that Syaoran had given her wasn't what she wanted to hear which was that he wasn't busy. They had spent so long apart these past few days that she really wished that they could at least work together on something. At least that way they could find an opportunity to talk.

"I... I hope you find something soon. I really hate being in the dark." Sakura answered, trying to sound like she wasn't too disappointed. "If you're not too busy I was thinking we could maybe could spend some time together."

"Did you need help with your homework?"

"Um.. Yeah. Homework! It's really hard." Sakura muttered, glad a reason to visit his place but also wondering if he believed her or not. "I have no idea what the teacher tried to teach us yesterday."

"Well if you really need help I think we-"

"What are you two still doing here?" Kero suddenly interrupted, nearly making the two of them jump. "Are you going to start looking around or not?"

At that moment Sakura really was tempted to stuff Kero into her backpack. Why had he suddenly decided to interrupt them like that? Sakura barely stopped herself from gabbing him and shaking him.

"We are..." Sakura muttered, hating how they had been so rudely interrupted by the card guardian. "We were just talking Kero. You could have let us finish."

"I think we should split up." Kero replied, looking determined.

"Why?" Sakura uttered, startled.

"So we can cover more ground."

Syaoran agreed what with the card guardian had told them. They had to move fast if they were going to find out if Clow Reed was really nearby or not. If he was then they needed to find him and see what he wanted.

"Maybe that's a good idea Sakura." Syaoran agreed. "You take Keroberos with you. I'll check out the north part of town while you take the south."

"Okay, if you think that's best Syaoraan. Maybe we should meet in thirty minutes?"

"Yeah, call me if you find anything. I'll see you back here in a little while." Syaoran commented, before leaving.

Sakura waited there until Syaoran was gone. While she stood there she found herself regretting the fact that she had not told him to be careful. They were only going to be apart for a short while but she was already starting to feel like she was missing something when he was nearby. Sakura turned and began to search where Syaoran had told her to go.

"What were you two talking about?" Kero asked, as Sakura walked through the street.

"Nothing. Nothing that you need to know."

Sakura glanced around trying to see if Clow Reed was nearby. Instead of seeing a man in glasses dressed in blue robes, she only saw crowds of people on that busy day. Many people walked pasted her without even giving her a look. Sakura hoped that they would be able to find something worthwhile.

"I hope I'm right Sakura."

Sakura suddenly froze and looked down at the card guardian.

"Wait... you aren't sure?" Sakura whispered, ready to collapse.

"It was a feeling."

"Great, I maybe missing school for nothing!"

"It's not nothing Sakura!" Kero uttered, seeing that the girl had started to doubt her

It took a few minutes until Sakura managed to leave the street to arrive at the place where they could not be heard. Sakura looked at Kero annoyingly. They were going to get into trouble if they stayed out there for much longer. It wasn't like Kero to be so careless.

"Stop shouting, you're supposed to be a teddy bear Kero."

"I wouldn't be shouting if you concentrated on what you are supposed to do instead of chatting with Li." Kero sighed.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Kero had enough now.

"It means maybe you should stop being around him."

"What? Are you saying you don't like me seeing Syaoran-kun?"

"Maybe. I don't know."

The two of the glared at each other for a few moments. Sakura was upset that Kero seemed to not like the fact that she had wanted to spend more time with Syaoran. It wasn't a crime that she wanted to be around him more was it? Kero crossed his arms and looked away from her obviously not happy with how she had been acting.

"Listen Kero, while you may not realize it I can't do this without Syaoran anymore."

They have had fights before, and Sakura really didn't want the two of them to have no know. If Kero didn't like how she had been behaving she would have to talk with him later about it when Clow Reed possibly wasn't nearby.

They didn't talk to each other for a long time after that. Sakura looked around everywhere but there didn't seemed to be anything out of the ordinary. Sakura kept thinking back to what Kero told her, that . It wasn't until they arrived at the park nearly a half hour later that they finally saw something that troubled Sakura.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura uttered, rushing up to her friend's side.

"Sakura?" Tomoyo answered, looking like she was waking up from what seem to be a long nap.

"What happened? We thought you were at school!" Kero asked.

"Are you hurt Tomoyo-chan?"

Sakura gently placed her hand on the side of Tomoyo's head and saw that nothing bad seemed to have happen. In fact it seemed that Tomoyo had been waiting there for someone. Tomoyo was on the ground her back against the tree.

"Did you two have a fight again?" Tomoyo asked, sleepily

"That's not important. Please tell us what you are doing here?"

"I was walking... I bumped into Eriol."

"What did he want?"

"I don't know. I don't remember..."

"What?" Kero exclaimed. "What... what do you mean you don't remember."

"I don't remember what happened after seeing him. It's so fuzzy."

"It's okay Tomoyo-chan. Your memory will probably return after a while." Sakura smiled, helping her friend up. "I'm just glad you are okay."

"If Tomoyo saw Eriol then that means at least this means that Eriol is okay." Kero announced, looking like he was thinking about what was told to them.

"Yeah..." Sakura muttered, wondering why Tomoyo had not been able to tell them what had happened after seeing him. "Eriol-kun is okay. I'm glad."

Knowing that Eriol was okay made Sakura feel much better. In fact that meant that she didn't have to worry about him since he was obviously healthy enough to be out and about that morning. After getting to her feet, Sakura suddenly found herself glancing around. It felt like Eriol wasn't too far away.

----------

----------

**A/N:** Please Review! Tell me what you think of my story. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far!

The next chapter will be up this Tuesday.

Thanks for the reviews

Mystical-Dreamer57, kianvelez, kenshinlover2002, lil sakura, sharnaz, May, JustWriter2, Raven's soul sister, dragon-girl40, Sabi2, KidFox1, skyreader, cherriblossomxz, Armageddon Angel, Dragon and Sword Master, CherryFreakyFunK, themightylupe


	64. Presence part 3

Rewrite  
By: Angel Kamiya  
Chapter 64

Mirror sat there in class and found her thinking about how terrible the day had started. Not only had there been no extra pencils in Sakura's backpack but she had forgotten to bring Sakura's homework with her that morning. Mirror was disguised as Sakura that day and it wasn't going very well so far. While the teacher continued her lecture on one of the chapters that the entire class had read, Mirror frantically tried to figure out what all the numbers in her textbook meant.

"Kinomoto! What do you think about the last problem?" Mizuki asked, standing there by the board.

"Wha... what?" Mirror muttered, terrified of saying the wrong thing. "I... I don't know."

"Sakura, please don't tell me you are getting behind on your assignments again."

"I promise to ask Syaoran and Tomoyo about this!"

Some of the students around her giggled at the comment.

Mirror wanted to disappear right there. It was so embarrassing being so clueless about things she wasn't supposed to learn. Mirror looked to her right and quickly behind her to see that her friends were no where to be seen. The desks were empty. Where were her friends anyway? Sakura and Syaoran had told her that they wouldn't be gone for long but it was already beginning to feel like they were going to be busy for the rest of the day. Mirror lazily placed her head on the desk before looking back up at the clock. It had nearly been nearly two hours now and they still weren't back. Mirror wondered if Sakura had simply decided to not go to school that day and instead spend the time with Syaoran, not that she would have blamed her.

"Kinomoto!"

Mirror quickly looked to her left and saw a girl with dark hair glaring at her.

"Um... hey... whoever you are."

"Please tell me you haven't gone crazy... I'm Meiling remember?"

The teacher had started writing the complex equation on the board so she didn't seemed to notice that the two of her students were whispering to each other.

"Where's Syaoran?" Meiling demanded, like it was somehow her fault the boy wasn't there that morning.

"I don't know..."

"I hope that you aren't lying to me."

"No... no why would I do that?"

Mirror quickly turned when she heard someone entering the homeroom. It was Tomoyo! While Tomoyo slowly walked inside, it took a moment for Mirror to realize that Syaoran was there too. Tomoyo was holding a white envelope with what looked to be a letter inside. For some reason Mirror thought she knew what the letter was about but she instead tried to look like she was happy to see her friends there.

"Where the heck were you two?" Meiling asked, after the two of them sat down.

"I'll tell you later..." Syaoran muttered, not looking happy at all.

"Are you okay Tomoyo?" Mirror asked, seeing Tomoyo closely for the first time.

Tomoyo looked like she had fallen down had hit her head. While she looked fine now there was something about her that bothered Mirror. It almost was like Tomoyo hadn't been able to hear her.

"Yeah... I'm okay. We didn't find anything." Tomoyo answered, disappointed.

Mirror wasn't surprised. Sakura had told her that they thought Kero had sensed Clow Reed nearby. While seeing Master Clow was something Mirror would have been happy to do, she knew that wasn't possible. Clow Reed was gone. Mirror only hoped that Sakura would not get into anymore trouble. Being the Card Captor meant that she was responsible for looking out for the Clow cards.

Eriol didn't know how long he had been walking. It had seemed like an hour now but he was trying to memorize all the streets that he passed on his strolled through the town. While on the trip Eriol noticed that no one was paying any attention to the unusual dark figure that was leading him some place. Eriol quickly realized that Lucien probably used his magic to look normal to everyone else there. Being a magician himself for many years, Eriol could see pass most disguises. It didn't take long until they finally arrived at their destination.

It was the cemetery.

Eriol didn't like the place, but he waited anyway. It wouldn't be long until he met up with her. When he saw her it would be up to him to find out what she wanted exactly. Eriol looked around and quickly saw her standing there by a pile of rocks.

"I was wondering when I would get the chance to talk to you." Eriol started, crossing his arms.

"You're here..." the girl muttered, putting her left hand in the air as if catching the few raindrops that were falling from the sky. "You know when I first arrived in Tomoeda a few days ago I thought I was alone. You should have seen how surprised I was when felt that Clow Reed was still in town!"

"I was Clow Reed in another life." Eriol murmured, closing his eyes for a moment. "My name is Eriol now."

Akako had been looking forward to this conversation for ages now. They hadn't spoken for a long time and this was the first time she was going to actually speak to him. While she gathered her strength, the sorceress strolled over to where Eriol was at. They were only a few feet away from each other now. The girl looked up at Eriol wondered what was going to happen now.

"You don't want to be a magician anymore do you Eriol-kun?"

"There are a few things that I still have to take care."

"Lu tells me you were with someone when he went to get you. What happened to her?"

Eriol remembered the letter that he had stuck in Tomoyo's coat. The letter had been hidden so well that he didn't expect Tomoyo to actually find it until she started looking for it. It had been addressed to Nakuru telling his two protectors that he was going to be fine. The one thing he didn't want happening was for them to start looking for him. Eriol had chosen to be there and he didn't want anything happening to his friends.

"I erased Tomoyo's memories of what she saw. This wasn't her problem."

"I don't think that was smart of you."

"I made a choice."

"Like the Clow cards. I can't believe you gave up your greatest creations."

With the mention of the Clow cards, it took a moment for Eriol to regain his composure. It didn't seem like Akako was interested at all in the Clow cards but she seemed to want to rattle his cage. Talking about the Clow cards in the way was one of the only wants to unsettle him. Eriol looked away from her trying to show the sorceress that he was going to answer the statement.

"They don't belong to me anymore Akako-chan. Sakura will become their master very soon."

"I know, but Sakura-chan isn't why I called you here."

"What reason would that be?"

Well this was going to be it. Akako knew that the entire reason for wanting to see Eriol was to ask for something. Actually it wasn't for something that she wanted but it was something that she had lost.

"There is something I've forgotten and you're the only person that I can help me remember."

"I see."

"I've forgotten how to do most of the spells I've learned over the years being trapped for so long, you don't know how terrible it is. It's like forgetting a song that you've been singing most of your life." the sorceress answered.

"...and you think I will be able to help?"

Akako rolled her eyes realizing that Eriol was stalling for time. It seemed Eriol was busy thinking about what to do, not that she blamed him. If she was in his place she would have done the same thing.

The girl quickly spun around with her arms out before returning to stare at the magician standing there.

"Why of course! You are the greatest magic user in history aren't you silly?"

"No, I will not tell you anything." Eriol muttered, now ready for anything.

"Oh like you could do anything about it." the girl muttered, standing up. "Are you going to help or not?"

"I am not doing anything. I will trap you and this time nothing will be able to release you."

"I was expecting this to go better... but if I have to make you..."

Eriol took out the key and chain in his pocket and transformed it instantly to a metal staff. With one gesture of his hand, he sent a violent gust of wind at the girl sending her tumbling to the ground. The girl slowly got back on her feet looking disappointed.

Eriol held out his hand and time froze freezing everything around him except the girl. It took him a moment to get over the fact that their battle was going to last longer then expected...

"You have to stop this."

"I thought we were friends but you ended up sending me to that dark place where I was always alone for so long." Akako answered, sounding annoyed. "I won't forgive you."

"That was because you were dangerous."

Akako pointed at him and the tree behind her suddenly ripped from the ground and flew into the air. It started spinning suddenly dirt flying everywhere. Eriol swung the staff he was holding and before tree could get close to him, the entire thing had been transformed into dozens of butterflies. As the butterflies flew away the Eriol took several steps back.

Eriol adjusted his glasses thinking about what to do next. Freezing time hadn't worked so he would have to come up with something else and fast. This was the last thing he had expected to happen that day.

"That makes the both of us Eriol, or did you forget that you could make everyone in Tomoeda vanish if you wanted to?"

"I only use magic to help people. I'm not dangerous."

"The Clow Reed I knew used magic to live for hundreds of years. That doesn't seem like you were helping anyone."

Akako swung her hand and all the water around them floated to the air. Moments later the water turned to ice and flew forward at Eriol. The hundreds of hard ice was ready to topple anything it hit.

Eriol held the staff close to him and a shield of magic appeared blocking everything that was flying from hitting him. While he tried to concentrate, Eriol remembered that attack had been something Yue would do.

Eriol quickly took a few steps back. After muttering a phrase, there was a ball of yarn that suddenly appeared in his hand.

"This conversation is over."

The threads from the ball of yarn he was holding sprang forward wrapping around the girl. Akako fell helplessly onto the ground. For the new few moments she struggled to free herself and get back up, but it to be impossible. The girl let out a yell at being trapped.

"Let me go! What are you going to do now Eriol?"

"You are going back to where you came from."

Eriol walked over to stood above her. Time still didn't move but he didn't know how long he could keep things frozen. It would be much longer so he would have to get this done fast.

"No, please don't..."

"I'm sorry. I didn't want this to end this way." Eriol answered, regretfully.

Eriol held the staff with both hands over his head and began to chant. After he finished talking she would be back to where she had been before arriving in Tomoeda. The girl wouldn't be causing them anymore trouble.

"Master Eriol!"

"Ruby?" Eriol replied, recognizing it was someone he knew. "Get out of here!"

Suddenly he felt like he had lost all of his energy. Not knowing what had happened he took a step back to catch his breath but instead he collapsed onto the ground suddenly asleep.

The threads around Akako suddenly vanished, and she quickly got back up. In an instant she appeared by Nakuru who how frozen when she had seen what had happened. Nakuru tried to transform so she could defend herself but to her dismay she discovered that she didn't have enough strength to do anything.

"Leave Master Eriol alone!" Nakuru yelled, angrily.

Akako held out her hand and the ball of yarn that Eriol had been holding appeared over her. With one word the threads flew at Nakuru trapping with the spell that Eriol had used just seconds earlier. While Nakuru tried to pick herself up from the ground she knew that she wouldn't be able to escape the trap fast enough to help Eriol.

"You should have just done the spell Eriol, instead of getting worried about your friend..." Akako muttered.

The staff that Eriol had used flew into her hand and it suddenly turned back into a key and chain.

"Are you well?" Lucien appeared, quickly arriving onto the scene.

"I'm fine." Akako muttered. "We got what I wanted."

"What are we going to do about the Card Captor and the one from the Li Clan?"

"We don't have to worry about them, now that we have Eriol-kun."

Akako picked up her arm and looked at her sleeve. It had been ripped a little during the battle with Eriol. While the rest of the purple kimono she wore was in perfect condition she would have to fix it when she had the time. Now she was a little to busy for anything like that.

--------

--------

**A/N:** Please Review! Tell me what you think of my story. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far!

The next chapter will be up this Saturday. It will be about Sakura.

themightylupe - Eriol left since it was the only chance to find out what was going on  
AirStriker - Eriol protected her by not fighting, really brave of him  
cherriblossomxz - The next few chapters will be more about her, and more about Sakura's tough decesions too  
Mystical-Dreamer57 - Maybe she will start to remember more after a while  
kenshinlover2002 - thanks for the review  
May - Tomoyo forgot thanks to Eroil  
Armageddon Angel - This chapter had a small fight, it will lead to more important ones  
Dragon and Sword Master - Eriol hid the letter well  
lil sakura - The next chapters are actually more about them  
keyblader - I think they are awesome too.


	65. Reflection part 1

Rewrite  
By: Angel Kamiya  
Chapter 65

Spinel couldn't believe what he had just heard. The moment that Nakuru had gotten back he had known that she had done something wrong. Whenever she was in trouble she would act a certain way and on that afternoon he didn't even have to hear anything to confirm this. Nakuru rushed past him almost like he hadn't been there and rushed upstairs. Spinel floated there waiting until she got back. It was obvious she had found something.

"What happened?" Spinel asked, loudly.

It took a while before Nakuru got back to see the other protector. There was a look on her face like she wanted to burst out crying or at least start shouting hysterically.

"We have a problem! The crazy sorceress has Master Eriol!"

"What?" Spinel exclaimed, shocked. "How?"

"I was looking for the Master this morning, but when I found him... that was when I saw the two of them. There wasn't anything I could do since I couldn't transform anymore."

Spinel tried to imagine Eriol being beaten in a fight but found that to be very difficult. There was one thing that he was certain of and that was that Master Eriol was one of the most powerful magicians that existed. There were only a few in the world that could match his skill and knowledge. It seemed very unbelievable that he had been beaten so quickly.

"I find it hard to believe the sorceress could defeat Master Eriol..." Spinel muttered.

"Well she did. It was all my fault!" Nakuru suddenly burst out sobbing, sending Spinel crashing back. "If I hadn't been there none of this would have happened..."

"Well... there's nothing we can do now."

"What are you talking about? We have to rescue Master Eriol!"

"No."

Nakuru was too shaken to say anything at first. What was Spinel thinking? They had to leave now and start looking everywhere! Instead Spinel seemed too preoccupied with something else to do anything like help Eriol! What was on his mind anyway? Nakuru really wished that he would tell her.

"What? Have you gone insane?" Nakuru yelled, ready to strangle the other guardian.

"No... I don't think that's what Eriol would want us to do now."

"How would you know what Master Eriol wants?"

Spinel floated to the kitchen counter and picked up the white envelope that had been dropped off at the front door just a few minutes earlier. It was addressed to the people that lived there in that house. Just a few minutes ago one of the Card Captor's friends had dropped it off. When she had left Spinel had opened the letter and read and reread it a dozen times.

"Master Eriol told us, we have to wait to see what happens for our own safety. Also he wanted us to make sure that we stay away from that girl who took him and also Sakura."

"What are you trying to tell me? That Eriol-kun got himself captured on purpose?"

"I don't know what to think, but if he wants us to not help him then that is what we are going to do.

"This is crazy."

Nakuru stood there hoping that Spinel would change his mind. After a few moments she began to realize that the other guardian was serious. They were just going to stand by while Eriol was in trouble! If that was what Eriol had planned, then Nakuru disagreed. Nakuru took the letter that Eriol wrote and began to look through it herself. It upset her that they couldn't do anything.

When Sakura arrived at Tomoyo's place, she was the first to stop at the front door. It had been a long day of school and she had wanted to take a nap before going to see Syaoran that day. Tomoyo walked past her looking like she thought it was amusing how her friend was acting. After opening the door, Tomoyo let her friend inside the house. There was a few things Tomoyo wanted to talk to her friend about before she had to leave.

"My mom is on a business trip and the maid took the day off." Tomoyo explained, taking off her shoes and walking inside.

"That means you have this place all to yourself. Are you planning any wild parties this evening?" Sakura asked, rushing inside and stopping in the living room.

"Nothing that exciting... I really have to do some reading."

Sakura took a seat on the couch and began looking through a couple of fashion magazines. There were a bunch of them stacked in the living room. It almost seemed like a library was actually there. Sakura flipped though the pages hoping to find anything interesting to read. Instead she realized she just liked looking at how everyone was dressed in it.

"That's too bad Tomoyo. This place would be the perfect place to throw one."

"Speaking of parties... are you planning one for Li-kun?"

"What?"

"You know the thing Meiling mentioned... I hope you haven't forgotten his birthday."

With that, everything that Sakura had learned recently came crashing back. Not only did they have to worry about a troublesome sorceress walking about in Tomoeda but Sakura had to deal with Syaoran. They were his closest friends which meant they were responsible for planning a get together. The only thing was that Sakura wasn't sure if that was what they should do.

"I don't know if that's what Syaoran-kun wants. The thing is I don't even know if he wants company this weekend." Sakura answered, wondering if she should try asking him. "This isn't something he wants to talk about."

"Hmph... well I think he does." Tomoyo smiled. "If you are making any plans I hope that you can include me in them."

"I don't know what I'm going to do yet."

"Did you make up your mind yet on what you are getting him?"

Sakura flinched at the question. That was the one thing she didn't want to think about yet. What kind of present could she come up with that would be good enough. It didn't seem like she could come up with any kind of answer. It was recently that she had given him some chocolate as a gift but she couldn't do anything like that anymore. Sakura had to come up with a better idea.

"Not really."

"I'm sure you will think of something." Tomoyo smiled.

It was at that moment that Sakura quickly remembered that she couldn't be at her friends house for very long. Sakura had planned to see Syaoran that evening and she wasn't going to be late no matter what. They hadn't found much time to be together which was something Sakura really regretted.

Sakura had heard all the stories about how not being with someone you care about enough can hurt your relationship. There was no way she was going to let that happen better her and Syaoran!

"I have some homework that I really want Syaoran to help me with."

"Oh... interesting. Afterwards you are going to do something romantic aren't you?"

"Tomoyo... Sometimes I wished that you weren't always so interested in what I do." Sakura replied, blushing.

"If I didn't keep tabs on you I wouldn't be a good friend now would I?"

Sakura didn't say anything. Instead she tried to tell herself that she had been brought there for a reason. It hadn't simply been to talk about Syaoran.

"What did you what me to drop by your home anyway Tomoyo?"

"Oh, I have some dresses I really want you to check out! This shouldn't take long... I know that you would rather be somewhere else but-"

"It's no problem." Sakura smiled. "All the dresses that you've made for me have been amazing."

Tomoyo quickly ran upstairs, and a few minutes later she was back holding a couple of folded dresses that seemed to be especially made for Sakura. It took Sakura a while to get over the fact that Tomoyo had made them. It really seemed that Tomoyo was one of the most talented clothes designers she had ever met. Sakura was really proud of what her friend had created so far. There was also the fact that Tomoyo let her keep all the dresses she made.

"What do you think of this?"

The dress that she held was yellow and covered in flowers.

"It wonderful. You must have spent ages on this!"

"I wouldn't say that..." Tomoyo answered, looking like she was not used to so many compliments.

Before Sakura could take the dress to study more carefully, the new phone that Sakura had gotten suddenly rang. Sakura carefully gave it back to Tomoyo and answered the phone. It only took a moment for Sakura to recognize who was calling her. The voice belonged to someone that she hadn't expected to meet up yet for another hour.

"Hello?"

"Sakura, it's me."

"Syaoran? Why are you calling me?"

Sakura suddenly felt like she was not going to like his answer whatever it was. The one thing she knew was that Syaoran probably hadn't called to tell her how much he was looking forward to seeing her. It had to be for the other reason. Sakura tried to prepare herself for what he was about to say but found that she hadn't been ready at all.

"I have some bad news... I can't meet with you today."

"Oh..."

"I'm sorry. There was something that's come up and I-"

"You don't have to explain anything. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

Sakura slowly hung up the phone and quietly stepped back until she dropped onto the couch. It felt like all the energy that she had with her a moment ago had just disappeared. While she sat there Sakura found herself thinking about what Syaoran could had possibly thought was more important then spending time with her. Sakura couldn't think of anything she could understand.

Tomoyo stood there silently watching her friend. There was something that had gone wrong but she knew that she had to wait a while before asking.

"What's the matter?" Tomoyo asked, concerned.

"Syaoran-kun cancelled our study date." Sakura explained, still not believing what had happened.

"Did he tell you why?"

"I didn't ask. It must have been important."

"I can't believe him! The next time I see him I'm going to-"

"It's okay... really." Sakura murmured, softly.

The truth was that it was not okay. Sakura felt horrible. In fact there was a part of her that still couldn't believe that she had pretty much been stood up. Sakura tried to convince herself that what she had planned hadn't been that important but soon she started to realize that she was making excuses for why Syaoran hadn't wanted to see her. Sakura really didn't know what to think anymore.

Tomoyo wasn't sure what to do. The one thing she did know was that she was going to find out what had held Syaoran up that evening.

It took a moment before Tomoyo realized that Sakura had started crying a little. The Card Captor had stopped looking at her and instead had her eyes on the ground seemly too tried to say anything else.

"Sakura-chan... Do you want to talk about it?"

Sakura quickly brushed the back of her hand over her eyes to stop herself from making anymore of a scene.

"I want to be alone for a while Tomoyo-chan. Is that okay?"

Tomoyo nodded deciding it would be best to do what Sakura had asked. After a moment she had left and gone back to her room leaving Sakura alone in the living room. The moment Tomoyo arrived she dialed Syaoran's number. Instead she was disappointed to find out that no one was there. What was he that could have been more important then Sakura? Tomoyo was determined to find out!

Sakura sat there alone for the next few minutes. Every once in a while she considered calling Syaoran back but every time she stopped before actually going through with it. If Syaoran didn't want to see her yet then she would leave him to do what he had to do. Sakura felt herself getting sleepy and before she knew what was happening she had put her head down and had fallen asleep.

--------

--------

**A/N:** Please Review! Tell me what you think of my story. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far!

The next chapter will be up this Tuesday. It will be about Syaoran.

Dragon and Sword Master - No, she doesn't need it. She only took it away so Eriol couldn't use magic  
AirStriker - It might turn bad  
SmiLe Of PuRe - Yeah, she pretty mean  
kenshinlover2002 - She only took it so he couldn't use magic anymore  
grassmonkey830 - It will be explained  
lil sakura - Eriol should have been paying more attention  
May - Eriol will be back  
themightylupe - Nakuru wasn't frozen at the time  
kianvelez - It looks like Eriol might be on his own  
keyblader - thanks  
DeepSerenityLove - Thanks for the review  
mysthic starcard - I'm glad you like my story


	66. Reflection part 2

Rewrite  
By: Angel Kamiya  
Chapter 66

Kero had went over to Tomoyo's place when he had saw that Sakura was going to be late getting back. They had went their separate ways earlier when school had ended so he could go searching alone. The nagging feeling that he felt his former master's magic presence had still not left. While he hadn't been able to find anything, Kero knew that something had happened. Kero suspected that the only reason he had failed was because he hadn't been sure what he was trying to find..

Kero was sitting on the kitchen table. The last couple of minutes he had been talking to Tomoyo about Sakura.

"What are we going to do now?" Kero asked, drinking the cup of tea.

"I'm not sure Kero-chan..." Tomoyo muttered, starting to put everything away.

Over the past few hours the two of them had stayed away from Sakura. At the time it had seemed like the smart thing to do. The Card Captor didn't seemed to want to speak with anyone, not her best friend or her card guardian. As Tomoyo finished up what she was doing she stepped out into the hallway and glanced in the direction where Sakura was at. The girl was sitting there by herself looking preoccupied.

Tomoyo knew that she had to do something and fast. The longer she didn't do anything the worse things were going to get!

Kero put down the cup and floated over to where Tomoyo was. The girl seemed to be planning something but apparently she didn't want to share whatever it was with him. At times Kero really hated how sneaky Tomoyo acted.

"Tomoyo? What is it..."

"I'm leaving." Tomoyo announced, suddenly picked up the black school coat that she had draped on the chair by the table. "I won't be back until I find out what's been keeping Li-kun so busy."

"What? Wait... wait a minute!"

"Tell Sakura that I just need to get something at the store, I think she will understand."

Kero quickly flew forward until he was blocking her path to the front door. If Tomoyo really was going to bail on him then he had to find out if she was actually going to come back or not. For one thing he didn't even know if Tomoyo's mother was going to be getting back that night or not, and he was also not good at dealing with Sakura when she was miserable.

"Tomoyo! I'm... I'm not letting you leave."

"What?" Tomoyo replied, stopping what she was doing.

"Sakura-chan is going to be furious at me when she finds out you left without telling her!"

Tomoyo couldn't believe how Kero was overreacting. It almost seemed like Kero would explode with despair at any moment. Tomoyo really didn't know how Sakura managed to live with him without much trouble.

After walking past him, Tomoyo started to look for the keys to the house.

"I'm not leaving without telling her. I just think it would be best if I got out of her way for a while and got back before she realized it."

"But-"

"Don't worry. I won't be gone long. Besides... you don't want Sakura to be in this dreadful mood for the rest of the week do you? I might be the only one that can help her..."

"Okay, good luck." Kero sighed, realizing that Tomoyo was determined to leave.

They said goodbye to each other after that. Kero watched her leave and stayed there for a while before going back to the living room to check up on Sakura. It was not something that he had been looking forward to. When Sakura got unhappy the best thing you could usually do was stay out of her way and not risk making her feel worse.

Kero saw that the teenage girl seemed to be half asleep. Sakura's green eyes were half closed and her arms was hanging to her side like she was too tried to do anything.

"So how are you?" Kero asked, landing there by the Card Captor.

"Leave me alone..." Sakura murmured, not feeling like she could find the strength to look at him.

"Say... why don't we play a board game or something?"

It was obvious that the card guardian was just trying to help out but she didn't want him to do anything. Sakura slowly turned and stared at Kero. There was nothing that he could do to make her feel better. Syaoran had just disappeared that day for no reason and she really wished that he had at least told her why. Was it for something really important? Sakura didn't think that she cared.

"I always beat you at board games Kero-chan."

"That's not true. I won last week when we played Monopoly against each other remember?"

"That was because you cheated!" Sakura answered, crossing her arms.

Kero reluctantly looked at Sakura not believing that she had somehow managed to discover what had happened. At the time he had really be angry about how the game was going and he had thought that there would be no real harm. Sakura had been daydreaming like usual and it was only a game anyway.

Trying to clear his throat he tried to act like the revelation didn't really affect him.

"How... how did you-"

"It's not important. I just hope you don't do again anytime soon."

"I won't if you talk to me for a little bit."

While Kero thought about exactly what he was going to say to Sakura he remembered that there had been something bugging him recently. They really hadn't gotten the chance to talk about it yet. In fact he had been putting it off since there had been so many things going on. Kero stared up at Sakura making sure that she could hear him clearly.

"You need my help finding something don't you?"

"No... why would you think I lost something?"

"That's what you usually ask me about when you look at me that way."

"It's Yue."

Sakura stopped what she was doing and leaned forward to look closely at Kero. It seemed like he was serious about this. Whatever was it she would have to so something about it. Although she hadn't really spent much time around Yue, it really felt like at times that they were friends. Sakura thought that it was probably because she was the Card Captor and he was a card guardian.

"Yue-san?"

"Yeah... I think the guy is homesick. These past few days he hasn't even talked to me about what has been going on. Maybe it's the fact that Master Clow isn't around anymore."

"Does he usually act this way?"

"Yue usually keeps to himself, but it has never been this bad. I think that you should really talk to him."

With that comment, Sakura quickly realized how unprepared she was. After all she could barely speak to Syaoran at times what made Kero think she could say anything to Yue? As she tried to gather her thoughts she knew that it would really be up to her. They were going to need Yue's help in the upcoming days and him staying away from everyone was not going to help.

"What do you think I can do?"

"You are the Card Captor. I think he will listen to you."

"But that doesn't mean he wants to be friends with me... I'm not even officially the owner of the Clow cards yet."

"Sakura..."

Sakura got up and suddenly realized how quiet it had gotten the last couple of minutes. It had seemed like they were the only two people there. At first she had thought that her friend had decided to go back upstairs but she quickly remembered that she hadn't heard anyone going back up there.

"Where's Tomoyo-chan?"

Seeing the look on Kero's face, it quickly dawned on Sakura that her friend had left for some reason.

At the apartment, Meiling was busy going through her books in her room when she suddenly realized that Syaoran hadn't spoken to her once since they got back from school. It was quite unsettling how they never really talked about anything that didn't have to do with the reason that they had been sent there in the first place. After leaving her room she dropped by Syaoran's place where he was working.

Meiling strolled over to Syaoran's room to check up on him. Trying to be polite she asked if she could talk to him. However instead of getting a reply he didn't even bother to say anything. Meiling quickly stepped inside without knocking and went over to his desk. The guy seemed completely in his own world at that moment. Without warning Meiling suddenly slammed her hand hard onto the table waking him up from his daydreaming.

"Syaoran! I can't believe how rude you are!"

"Meiling? I'm really busy if-"

"Aren't you supposed to go see Sakura today?"

"I told her I couldn't make it."

That was the absolute last thing that Meiling had expected to hear. It had seemed like those two had been inseparable, but he was when he should have been somewhere else that evening. It wouldn't have been so annoying if Meiling had been planning to have the place to herself that night. Whatever he was she wanted to find out why he was still there. It was thing that was keeping him away from Sakura.

"Why did you do that?"

"I'm getting close to finding out why the sorceress gave me Clow's journal."

"That girl that keeps bugging the two of you?"

Syaoran tried to remember everything that had been happening recently but he could only remember how they had been responsible for her being in Tomoeda. It was up to them to find out what she wanted and if necessarily stop her. While he knew that this had to happen soon Syaoran found himself thinking about what they were going to do if they couldn't find anything.

"Yeah. The only reason I can think that she wanted us to have it was if she wanted us to find out what she was planning."

"That book seems kind of drawn out... don't you need help?"

"I'm fine... I just have to read a few-"

"You should take a take a break." Meiling suggesting, picking up the journal that he had been reading. "Maybe I should take over?"

The thought had crossed his mind. After getting back from school Syaoran had worked nonstop at reading all of Clow Reed's writings. It had seemed like he was almost finished reading it but there was still so much more to go. Syaoran knew that it could help but he was having a hard time making sense of everything. There was so many people depending on him that he almost wished that he was somewhere else.

"I'm not tried."

"That wasn't a suggestion..." Meiling muttered, narrowing her eyes. "I can't believe you actually put off seeing her to read this stupid thing!"

"This doesn't have anything to do with Sakura... I'll apologize the next chance I get to see her."

"If I was Sakura..." Meiling whispered, tossing it back onto the table. "You are going to go now. I only hope that she is still there."

Before Syaoran say anything else there was a sudden knock from the front door. Syaoran quickly got out of his seat and walked into the hallway. It didn't take long for him to arrive at the door. It was really late and he wasn't sure who could be there to see them at that hour. It suddenly occurred to Syaoran that it could be one person, and she was there to yell at him for what he had done. Syaoran wasn't looking forward to that.

"Who do you think it is?" Syaoran murmured, to know no one in particular.

"Probably Tomoyo... looking for you."

When Syaoran opened the door he found himself standing face to face with Yue. For a few moments he tried to get over the fact that the card guardian had saw fit to personally see him. It had to be something important. Syaoran wondered if Sakura had sent Yue to talk to him, even though it wasn't something he saw her doing. Syaoran quickly closed the door after Yue made his way inside.

Yue glanced around the living room for a short while, like he was studying each and every detail. When it seemed like he was done he turned to look at him with a look like he was there to deliver an urgent message.

"I must speak to you..." Yue announced. " ...alone."

"Meiling can you give us a moment?"

"Sure thing."

After Meiling had gone, Syaoran picked up the book that had been studying for the past few days hoping the card guardian would recognize it. It was bound to look familiar but instead of Yue mentioning what he was holding the card guardian acted like he didn't even see it. What he was about to say couldn't wait or the item was something he had forgotten. Syaoran put it onto the table before returning his attention on his guest.

"What is it Yue."

"Master Clow is alive."

"WHAT? Are... are you sure?"

While Yue took a few steps around the living room he studied all the interesting items that were scattered everywhere. The place was nothing like the Card Captor's room. It was extremely tidy and books were piled everywhere. The living room could have been mistaken for a library. Yue tried to recalled what had happened.

"There was a peculiar girl went to see me this morning, she told me that she was looking for him. At first I thought that she had read about him but after spending sometime with her I started to believe that she really knew Master Clow."

"Keroberos mentioned this... This may be the reason why the sorceress has stayed in Tomoeda."

"I don't know what she wants... but we must do something about Master Clow."

Syaoran couldn't imagine what Yue could be feeling at that time. It wasn't everyday that you found out that someone that you thought was gone to suddenly appeared alive again. If Yue's hunch was correct then that meant that they had to find out what Clow Reed was doing in Tomoeda and why he had kept himself hidden for so long. Was it because he had simply been watching them?

"Of course. You want us to help you find him don't you?"

"Yes, so I can stop him. As long as Master Clow is in Tomoeda we are in danger."

--------

--------

**A/N:** Please Review! Tell me what you think of my story. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far!

The next chapter will probably be up in this middle of the week.

Thanks for the reviews:

Dragon and Sword Master, lil sakura, May, kenshinlover2002, waitingfornightlybreak, kianvelez, Armageddon Angel, AirStriker, Mystical-Dreamer57, cherriblossomxz, Merlin's chair, lovediva89..


	67. Reflection part 3

Rewrite  
By: Angel Kamiya  
Chapter 67

Syaoran tried to think about what Yue had just announced. It was a very unsettling thought, that Clow Reed was there for some reason. As he tried to remember all of the strange things that had been happening it suddenly occurred to him that explanation made lots of sense. That could be the reason why that strange girl that they had met had decided to stay in Tomoeda. Was there something that she still had to settle? Syaoran left Yue and started walking across the living room lost in thought.

"What are you trying to tell me Yue?"

The last thing Yue wanted to do that evening was spend it there explaining everything.

"I believe that there is something wrong with Master Clow, which explains why I have been able to sense him even thought he has been trying to hide from us. If he is not well then his magic becomes very dangerous."

"How dangerous?"

"It's better if you don't find out. We have to find out where he is at."

Syaroan didn't like the sound of that. What did Yue mean when he mentioned dangerous? Was having Clow in Tomoeda bad or was it something about him being there that would eventually turn things bad? While he thought about it some more it suddenly hit him. Was something bad going to happen if the sorceress met up with Clow Reed? Syaoran tried to think of what she could have wanted when he noticed that Yue had been waiting for an answer from him.

"I agree, starting tomorrow maybe I should look through some of the books about Clow Reed. It might give us a better idea why he has suddenly reappeared all of a sudden."

There was another knock at the door. Syaoran turned to look in it's direction confused at why he seemed to be getting so many visitors that night.

"Are you expecting any further guests?" Yue asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No..."

As Syaoran went to answer it he tried to come up with a idea of who it could have been. After opening the door he found himself face to face with Tomoyo. The girl looked like she was furious and barely managing to not say a word. Syaoran felt himself grow very worried all of a sudden. This wasn't something that he had been looking forward to.

"LI YOU IDIOT!" Tomoyo yelled, making her way inside. "You better have a good reason for what you did to Sakura-chan!"

"To... Tomoyo..." Syaoran stuttered, nervously.

Tomoyo walked inside past him like he hadn't been there. When she stopped she quickly realized that Yue was there. Trying to regain her thoughts she went up to him.

"Oh hello Yue-san. It's a surprise to see you here so late." Tomoyo greeted, politely.

"I was just leaving." Yue muttered, walking past them. "I have finished what I had to say."

After Yue left, Syaoran tried to prepare himself for what Sakura's best friend was going to do. It didn't look good. It was very uncommon to see Tomoyo lose her temper and it seemed this was going to be one of these times. The last thing he had wanted to do was being the target of Tomoyo's feelings. Syaoran had been thinking too much that he hadn't noticed his roommate getting back.

"What's going on?" Meiling asked, quickly rushing into the living room. "I heard yelling..."

"Oh that was me." Tomoyo explained. "I was just showing my frustration with how Syaoran treated Sakura."

"Well..." Meiling answered, understanding everything. "I won't interrupt, go right on ahead."

Syaoran couldn't believe what was happening. Was Meiling really taking Tomoyo's side on all of this? While Syaoran knew that Tomoyo had a good reason for how she was acting, he hadn't expected Meiling to agree completely as well.

"Meiling... What are you doing?" Syaoran whispered, shocked at how she was abandoning him at that moment.

"Tell me how it goes Syaoran."

Before Syaoran knew what was happening, he felt himself being dragged outside. When they were outside standing together, Tomoyo quickly shut the door and glared at Syaoran with a deadly look. The only sound that Syaoran could hear at that moment was the loud wind and his heartbeat. Syaoran tried to calm himself but discovered that it wasn't working.

"Okay mister! What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Tomoyo... I don't think you should-"

"Don't you like Sakura-chan?"

"Of course I do!"

Tomoyo crossed her arms while she stood there staring at him. At times she really wanted to drop an anvil on him for how stupid he acted whenever he was around Sakura. They had started dating but it seemed like their relationship had grown worse. Tomoyo really didn't know what she was going to do about those two.

"Well you certainly haven't been acting this way."

"I know. It's just all the-"

"Yeah... yeah. But that doesn't mean you can't spend a part of your day with Sakura? You know she really misses you."

Syaoran didn't know what to say. What Tomoyo was trying to tell him was completely true. The one thing that he hadn't been doing lately was talking to Sakura and being there to see how she was. While he had convinced himself that he couldn't always be there he might have done something to ruin everything. Syaoran lowered his voice thinking about what Tomoyo had told him.

"I'll go see her." Syaoran answered, decided that he needed to do something fast. "Where is she?"

"At my place, probably thinking about you."

"Let's go." Syaroan started, looking at his watch. "If we leave now we might catch up with her before she leaves."

After telling Meiling that where he was going he quickly left with Tomoyo back to her place. The trip didn't take very long since Syaroan's mind was on what he was going to say to Sakura. While he could not come up with any explanation to Sakura about what he had done, Syaoran hoped that she could understand why he had been late getting there.

When they arrived at Tomoyo's home, Syaoran was alarmed to see that the lights were off. Tomoyo went inside and the two of them found Kero sleeping by himself. After talking to him they had discovered that Sakura had decided to leave to spend time by herself. Syaoran was concerned about what Sakura had done. While he knew that she could take care of himself he didn't like the fact that she had gone somewhere without telling her card guardian exactly where.

Syaoran quickly decided to leave to find Sakura by himself. Tomoyo told him to be careful but he knew that he was going to be fire. It was Sakura that he was worried about. For the next hour he went looking everywhere in town. The first place was that he went to the yellow house that was Sakura's home and looked up to the window of her bedroom. The lights were off and he couldn't sense her there which meant she was somewhere else. Syaoran quickly left and continued his search.

The next place he look at was the shrine where they had gone together a few days back. It seemed that the young woman that was usually there was gone. Syaoran left that place and ran back to his apartment. After going inside he got the magic compass from the table. Saying the chant he discovered the direction that Sakura was at and quickly left before Meiling even realized that he had gotten back.

It didn't take long for Syaoran to arrive at King Penguin park and finally find her. The only person sitting there at the slide was a teenage girl that he recognized.

Sakura didn't seemed to have noticed him when he got there. The girl was sitting atop of the slide by herself looking like she was thinking hard about something. On that night Sakura was wearing her black school coat and has her arms and legs crossed to keep herself warm as she sat there.

"Sakura!"

Sakura let out a scream of fright as she fell off the side. Without a second thought Syaoran rushed forward to reach her. Syaoran somehow managed to catch her before she hit the ground. Sakura still had her eyes closed expected to hit something when she realized that someone had caught her.

"Are... are you alright Sakura?"

"Syaoran-kun?" Sakura uttered, opening her eyes. "You shouldn't scare people like that!"

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, just please don't do that in the future. Um... can you put me down?" Sakura muttered, blushing.

Syaroan felt Sakura pull her arms away from him when she made her way to stand up by herself. It was very windy that night. Syaoran saw that Sakura had probably been there for a while now since she didn't seemed to be too bothered by the weather.

"What are you doing here all by yourself?"

"I wanted sometime to think."

Syaoran thought about what he was going to say to Sakura.

"Sakura... I want to tell you something."

"Syaoran-kun?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done what I did today."

Sakura was not prepared for what Syaroan had told him. While she was a little sad that he had been being able to find the time to spend with her she understood that he was busy. They each had duties to perform even if she didn't like it. Sakura wondered how much Syaoran had found out by himself already.

"It's okay."

"No, it's not. I know it's really late now, and you probably are going to have to get home." Syaoran started, taking her hand. "But I could use your help tomorrow after school. If don't want to I will understand."

"What kind of help?"

"I think I'm getting close to finding out what our mysterious sorceress wants in Tomoeda."

Sakura didn't know if she could really help him or not. Doing research on ancient books wasn't exactly one of her strong points but she knew that if she tried then at least she would be able to be there. Sakura smiled, even if it wasn't a study date she was glad that at least they could spend time together like she wanted.

"Really?"

"I think so. Yue has told me something that I think is going to help us. What do you think, I know it not going to be exciting."

"Yes!" Sakura replied, hugging him happily.

Syaoran felt relieved that Sakura wasn't in a dreadful mood anymore. Now he was just going to have to figure out how the next day was going to go.

Akako laid there on the ground looking up at the ceiling. This was something that she had spent hours doing now. It might have seemed dreadfully dull to anyone else but it was the exactly opposite for her. The girl could sometimes see into the future when she spent such a look time staring at one color for so long. However much to her disappointment she hadn't been able to see anything. Nothing was working.

When the front door opened Akako quickly sat up excitedly. After hearing the noise she knew that she could stop what she was doing. The floating creature was frozen in midair when he saw who was there waiting for her.

"I was wondering when you would get back! Suppi-chan!"

"You! What... what are you doing here in Master Eriol's house?" Spinel yelled, angrily. "Get out!"

"This is going to be my new home! I think this is the best place that I can stay at until I've finished what I'm here to do."

The girl waved her hand and the door slammed shut behind Spinel Sun. Spinel let out yell before flying at her but before he could reach her the sorceress put up a hand and he froze in midair. There was bright white light that appeared as Spinel transformed into a doll and dropped onto the ground. The girl stepped forward and picked him up to carry him with her. After going into her room she placed him by the other doll there that looked exactly like Nakuru.

When she was done with that she left and went into Eriol's room where he is sleeping. Lucien is there guarding him.

"Are you sure we should be here?" Lucien asked, concerned.

"This is the last place they will expect to look for us... how is Eriol-kun doing?"

"Your spell is keeping him asleep... but I don't know for how much longer"

"It won't have to be for long... it's almost time for things to end." Akako whispered.

----------

----------

**A/N:** Please Review! Tell me what you think of my story. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far!

The next chapter will probably be up something this week.

Thanks for the reviews:

Dragon and Sword Master, AirStriker, dragon-girl40, lil sakura, May, kenshinlover2002, KidFox1, Mystical-Dreamer57, CherryFreakyFunK, Kha the Cleric, snowbunny


	68. Strange Request

Rewrite  
By: Angel Kamiya  
Chapter 68

It was getting late. There was no way she was going to be stuck inside that night when there were things to take care of. The girl put down the cup of tea that she had been drinking and quickly left the kitchen and strolled into the living room where there was only one person standing there in the dark. At first Akako thought it was strange how Lucien seemed to standing around but she realized that she had asked him to do that earlier.

"I'm going out for a while..." the girl muttered, not sure why she was telling him this.

"Why?"

"I can't stand being in this place any longer. Besides I want to see what Sakura and Syaoran are up to."

Lucien raised any eyebrow at the unusual things that the sorceress seemed to be doing. It had only seemed like a minute ago that she had informed in that she was thinking about starting something. Was this what she had meant?

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"I need you here to watch over Eriol-kun... don't worry I won't be gone for long." Akako commented, opening the door and walking outside.

With one look back Akako left that place. It was a pretty chilly night but she didn't really care since her mind was on her destination. Sakura and Syaoran weren't going like what she was going to tell them. At first she walked to their homes but was disappointed to see that they weren't there. It seemed that it was going to take longer then she had expected to find them.

Sakura didn't know how long she had been outside. It seemed time had started to go by slower after Syaoran had shown up there. After he had arrived she had sat there silently with him and thought about all the things that they hadn't been able to do yet. Sakura really wanted Syaoran to understand that she was glad that he was there. There was no way she was going to let him out of her sight until they had to leave.

"Syaoran, may I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Did you found out anything interesting yet after reading Clow's book... like what this weird girl could possibly want?"

"No."

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing! Before she had decided to ask him that question she had expected him to be finished going over the book. It seemed that either it had taken longer then expected or he wasn't sure about a few things. Sakura saw that Syaoran seemed a little embarrassed at what he had told her.

"Are you serious?"

"It seems like Clow Reed helped a her a long time ago." Sakura replied, looking away from her for a moment. "This doesn't seemed at all like the girl that we have been bumping into."

"Maybe they aren't the same person?"

"They look exactly same. Yue was also there during that time, hasn't he told you anymore useful things?"

Sakura tried to remember the last time that she had really talked to Yue but discovered that she couldn't. In fact they really had talked to each other at all. Most of the time Sakura was too worried that she would offend him by doing something wrong whenever she was near him and not even hear most of what he had to tell her. There was a moment which passed that Sakura almost told him that she wasn't sure, since she didn't want Syaoran to think that she hadn't been doing her job as the Card Captor.

"Yue-san hasn't been very helpful." Sakura answered, thinking about how long it had been since the last time she had gotten the chance to speak with the card guardian.

"The guy could have forgotten most of the things about her or he just hasn't told us everything he knows yet."

"I don't know what I'm going to do about Yue-san." Sakura started, closing her eyes feeling miserable. "Kero wants me to talk to him since he hasn't been feeling well lately."

That wasn't something that Syaoran had expected. It was bad enough that they had a mischievous sorceress in Tomoeda to deal with but there was something the matter with Yue. It didn't occur to him until later that he probably should have noticed what Sakura was feeling sooner. Syaoran wasn't sure why he was starting to lose his ability at sensing when things would bother Sakura.

"Not feeling well?"

"Oh... what I mean to say was that I think Yue-san misses the fact that Clow Reed isn't around anymore. Instead he is stuck with me now."

"You make that sound like it's a bad thing Sakura."

"That's not what I meant... I just don't know what I'm going to do about him." Sakura muttered, wondering if his attitude towards her was ever going to change. "Syaoran-kun can you please tell me what Clow Reed was like?"

Syaoran thought about everything that he had learned about the famous magician. Over the years he had read dozens of books about Clow Reed but in the end he hadn't learned all that much. The strange thing was that there was no one out there that knew much about Clow. In fact probably the only two people that could tell Sakura what she really wanted to know was Yue and Keroberos. They had spent a long time as the card guardians.

"Not much is known about Clow Reed. The man was wise magician and he usually kept to himself until he created Yue and Keroberos." Syaoran started, trying to remember what had been taught to him. ""Why asking me this?"

"I was just thinking that if I was more like Clow then Yue-san will like me."

"I don't want you to change Sakura." Syaoran answered, placing his hand against hers.

Sakura leaned to her right and lightly rested her on his shoulder. It was surprising how Syaoran could be so intimidating at times but be sweet when she least expected it. As sat there by him it started to hit her how happy she was that he had went out to find her that night. All the bad feelings that she felt earlier had disappeared already.

After a few moments Sakura closed her eyes feeling like she could fall asleep at any time.

"I'm so sleepy Syaroan."

"It's been a long day hasn't it?"

"Syaoran-kun. I was wondering was wondering... where do you think we should go tomorrow?"

Before Syaoran could reply Sakura felt a very cold feeling as thought something had arrived. Sakura quickly opened her eyes and saw the last person she had wanted to see that night. The girl seemed to have just arrived onto the scene. There was a look on her face like she was glad to finally found them.

"Oh you two make a cute couple!"

Syaoran quickly dropped to the ground when he heard the voice. The next few moments he stood there looking like he was preparing himself for anything that could happen.

"Sakura stay back." Syaoran warned, glaring at their unwelcome guest. "What the heck are you doing here?"

Sakura slowly climbed back down from the slide back on the ground feeling very uneasy all of a sudden. The little girl was holding onto two dolls in her arm. For a moment Sakura thought that one of them looked like a person that she had once met. Shaking her head she tried to convince herself that was crazy.

"I was just checking up on the two of you."

"Please tell us why you haven't left Tomoeda..." Sakura pleaded, hoping that the girl would tell them something.

"I can't leave Tomoeda yet..." The girl muttered.

"Let me guess... you just dropped by to give me a birthday gift?" Syaoran muttered, sarcastically.

Akako rolled her eyes at the comment. While Syaoran was known to be mean she never really expected him to start treating her that way. It wasn't that she was offended or anything but she had expected him to be more polite. Akako floated a few inches off the ground until she was staring at the two of them face to face.

"I have to borrow the Clow cards."

"What?" Syaoran replied, alarmed.

"We aren't giving you anything!" Sakura interrupted.

Akako sighed disappointed that they hadn't even bothered to ask her why she needed them for a while. If they weren't going to let her have them then she would just have to take them.

"I can not have you interfere with my plans."

Akako held out her hand and the key that she had been holding the entire time transformed into a staff of magic. The girl pointed at them sending all the small rocks that were scattered on the ground flying at them.

Sakura had already transformed the Clow Key into the Sealing wand and held a Clow card in her other hand.

"SHIELD!"

The white winged shield appeared along with a large bubble of energy that surrounded both Sakura and Syaoran. The next few moments Sakura wondered what the other girl would do next. It was not knowing exactly what she wanted that worried Sakura more then anything else. The two of them looked through the barrier at the girl.

"Sakura, get out of here! I'll take care of her!" Syaoran shouted.

"No way am I leaving without you!" Sakura responded.

"Oh how sweet. I don't like to repeat myself but maybe you should listen to what I have told you. It is going to save you lots of trouble."

Sakura took out another Clow card. They had to find away to keep Akako there while they got away. It was going to be a bad idea to get into a confrontation with her since they knew next to nothing about her and where she came from. Instead wasting anymore time thinking about it Sakura was ready to use another card.

"SHADOW!"

The cloaked figure flew forward through the opening that had momentarily appeared in the barrier and into the sky. It started to cover everything, blocking out the moonlight as it flew at the little girl standing there Before it could reach it's target it suddenly stopped in mid air a few feet away from Akako who stood there watching the entire thing. It almost seemed like she already knew what the Clow card could do.

Sakura picked up another card.

"WATERY!"

The stream of cold water flew forward and the creature that almost looked like a mermaid flew at the Akako. It quickly stopped a few inches from the little girl just like Shadow had done earlier. The two Clow cards where floating there like they were in a trance. They were staring at her like she was someone they didn't want to attack.

"It looks like your Clow cards already sense what I really am. They don't want to harm me Sakura... it's a shame you still haven't realized why."

Akako slowly picked up her right arm like she was just about to perform another kind of spell when someone interrupted her. Several arrows made of light suddenly flew from nowhere striking the ground around her the girl. The last arrow hit the ground a few inches from her feet. The card suddenly returned back into Yue's hand.

Yue walked over to where Sakura was at and handed the Clow card back to her. Sakura was too dazed to say anything.

"We apologize for being late..." Yue muttered.

"Yue! Kero!"

"Are you two okay?" Kero asked, landing on the ground by Yue.

"Yeah... thanks to you two." Sakura uttered, smiling.

It took a while for Syaoran to get over how glowing Sakura looked standing by her two card guardians.

"I believe it's time for you leave." Yue announced, turning his attention to the little girl.

"This isn't over yet." the girl muttered, looking annoyed.

Moments later she was gone. Sakura put the Clow card back where it was safe before going to talk to her friends that had just arrived onto the scene.

"How did you two know we were in trouble?" Syaoran asked.

"We didn't... it was just that you two took so long getting back. I was getting worried that something could happen... it looks like I was right." Kero answered, looking annoyed at Syaoran.

"I'm glad you two got here before anything happened to the Clow cards Kero-chan. It was a close call."

"I think it's time we got back." Kero muttered.

After getting back home, Sakura was a little say that she had to say goodbye to Syaoran. Even though they would see each other the next day she was starting to feel down whenever she had to leave Syaoran. It took a moment before she could actually sneak back into her room without getting caught. Yue had left not long afterwards.

Sakura was laying face down on her bed when Kero finally flew back to her room. After Syaoran had left, Sakura had spent most of the time thinking to herself. They had to do something about Akako before it was too late.

"What is this supposed to do again?" Sakura asked, picking up the small handmade object that Yue had left behind.

"It's a charm that Yue made. With it that girl can't set foot anywhere in your home... Yue has been working on it these couple of days."

"I hope these things will work."

"Did she give you any reason for wanting to take the Clow cards?"

Sakura remembered everything that had happened. However it never occurred to her at the time to ask the sorceress why she wanted to borrow the Clow cards. It seemed that she had been too busy trying to keep Syaoran and herself safe at the time.

"I don't know. Whatever it is, I think we need to find out what the girl wants. I don't think the Clow cards are safe with her here."

"I agree with you. Maybe... maybe you and Syaoran should take a day off from school tomorrow like last time?"

"What... what? I... I don't think that would be a good idea. I'm getting behind on all of my work."

Kero knew that Sakura wasn't going to like his plan. In fact Kero wasn't sure that he even liked it. They had to find out where Akako was staying. They had to do it.

"We have to find out where this sorceress is staying. I'm certain that she is living somewhere in Tomoeda."

It took a while before Sakura could even respond to what Kero was trying to tell her.

"I don't know... I mean we can do this after school can't we?"

"I think it would be a better idea if you didn't. Something tells me we can't wait any longer dealing with her."

"That girl creeps me out..." Sakura muttered.

Kero suddenly remembered why Sakura had been out in the first place. While he wasn't sure what to think of how Sakura had been acting yet whenever she was around Syaoran it was still important to him. Kero wanted to know if anything had happened while he hadn't been there. Did they make up?

"How did it go with Syaoran? Did you two get a chance to talk?"

"Oh, yeah."

"I'm guessing it didn't go very well."

"That's not it. It went fine. I just wished that little girl had shown up a minute later. What are we going to do Kero-chan... why do you think she wants to take the Clow cards from us?"

"Probably so you two can't stop her from doing anything. Don't worry. Nothing is going to happen to them..." Kero answered, looking at the clock. "I think it's time for you to go to sleep."

Sakura nodded and placed the charm that Yue had made onto the table by the bed. After turning off the lamp Sakura went to sleep. It took a while before she could finally fall asleep. There had been so many things on her mind that was bothering her. Sakura hoped that she would be able to find some solutions to her growing problems.

-------------

-------------

**A/N:** Please Review! Tell me what you think of my story. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far!

The next chapter will probably be up by this weekend..

Thanks for the reviews:

CherryFreakyFunK, Raven's soul sister, lil sakura, cherriblossomxz, AirStriker, May, Twilight Night, grassmonkey830, kenshinlover2002, Fairy Dust Angel, Dragon and Sword Master, Mystical-Dreamer57, kianvelez, JustWriter2, Armageddon Angel


	69. Dawn

Rewrite  
By: Angel Kamiya  
Chapter 69

For nearly five minutes now Kero had been standing there waiting for any kind of response from the other card guardian, but instead it felt like he was talking to a wall. At sunrise Kero had left Sakura's house and flown to see Yue. They had to talk about what they were going to do. While Kero believed that Sakura would be able to handle things on her own it didn't mean that the two card guardians should stand by and do nothing. Yue was acting like he was more interested staring out the window that morning then actually speaking to Kero.

"Yue! Did you hear a single thing that I've told you?"

"Of course I did." Yue muttered, in his usual low tone of voice.

"I can't believe this!" Kero exclaimed, waving his arms frantically in the air.

Yue walked away from the floating Kore and went over to open the curtains a little to look out the window. For a moment he thought he felt that there was someone outside waiting. After making sure that it was just a feeling, Yue returned his attention back to Kero who seemed distressed as always.

"What do you suggest we do Keroberos?"

"I don't know... but we should have some kind of idea. That's supposed to be our jobs isn't it?"

"Master Clow has been doing a masterful job of hiding himself from all of us. It means that he didn't want us to realize he was in Tomoeda."

"Well whatever he has been doing, it has stopped." Kero muttered, wondering if that meant that they would be seeing their former master soon.

There were only the two of them there but Yue thought there seemed to be more. When Kero was around it really felt like you were talking to a group of people each person with a opinion of their own. Kero had went to visit him that morning in order to discuss what they were going to do. Yue hadn't been to entirely sure of that himself.

"If Master Clow really wanted to get a hold of us he would have done it already. Something must have happened."

Kero felt his heart sink at what had just been told to him. That wasn't something that he had wanted to hear at all.

"I hope nothing bad..."

"Our duties have always been to watch over the Clow cards and make sure that Master Clow was safe. We must find out where he is at immediately."

"Whoa... wait. Don't you think you are rushing into this? We still have to make sure that nothing happens to Sakura and Li."

"If you don't want to search for Master Clow then that is your decision... I must do this on my own." Yue muttered, looking like he was ready to leave at any second.

It didn't take long for Kero to realize that Yue was serious about leaving. While Kero was sure that Yue wouldn't be getting into trouble, there was something unsettling about not having him around. They are reunited a few days back but at times it felt like Yue was never around. Kero understood that Yue had his own things to do but he didn't have to like it.

"I know you really miss Master Clow, I miss him too but we have to stay together. It won't us any good if you go blazing off on your own again. What if we need you before this day is over?"

"I will be staying here for a few more hours but I must do this."

"I really want to ask you something else. You told Sakura that you met her back then didn't you?"

"That's true."

Kero thought carefully about what he was going to ask Yue. It had been something he had been practicing for days now. Sakura had mentioned to him that Yue probably knew a few things that he still hadn't told them yet. Kero looked over the things on the table that Yue was standing by. There were a couple of books on it that looked to belong to Yukito.

"Did Master Clow sense that she was danger after meeting her?" Kero inquired.

"I don't think so."

"Well that's not helpful."

"I only remember a few things about her... it was such a long time ago Keroberos."

It was really strange that Yue seemed to be having memory loss all of a sudden. The last time Kero had spoken to him it had seemed like he could recall every single detail about things that had happened a long time ago. Kero put his head down on the floor hoping that Yue could see how frustrated he was feeling at that moment.

Kero wondered if Yue was just kidding with him.

"I'm surprised... actually shocked that you actually forgot anything Yue. It isn't like you."

"I can't explain it. Perhaps more of my memories of her will return to her in time."

"I sure hope so! At least we have Clow's journal now."

Yue quickly glared at Kero like he had crashed into him. That was the last thing that he expected to hear that morning. In fact Yue thought that he had misheard what Kero had just told him.

"You have what?" Yue quickly interrupted, turning his full attention to the other card guardian.

"Did you... no of course you didn't. We never really got the chance to tell you. Well Syaoraon managed to find it a few days back."

"Impossible. Clow Reed burned it many years ago."

"Are you serious?"

There had been no hit of sarcasm in his voice so Yue didn't understand why Kero thought he was joking. While it was true that Clow wrote to himself he had stopped doing after learning that it was best not to write things down. That was one of the reasons why the Clow cards could not be recreated, since there wasn't much written down about them. Yue picked up a glass of water off the table he was standing by and put it away.

"Clow got rid of most of his writings because he thought they were dangerous in the wrong hands."

"You must have remembered wrong. I looked over it myself and it really had Clow's handwriting. If it's not his journal then what is it that Syaoran had been reading these couple of days?"

"Our master thought it was a bad idea to write down his thoughts."

"Maybe you should take a look at it the next time we are over there..."

There was a sudden knock at the door startling the two of them. Kero nearly leaped into the air in fear. Instead of reacting as extremely as his friend Yue quietly went to see who it was. It was really unusual that he would be getting a visitor at such an early hour. There was no one that he expected to see that day.

"There is something at the door." Yue muttered.

"Well I can see that! What... What am I going to do?"

"Hide"

"Oh! Right!"

In an instant Kero had rushed out of the room and out of sight. As the card guardian slid across the carpet he somehow managed to make it without crashing into anything. Yue had have expected Kero to make more noise running for cover before he could see who was outside. It was at times like this that he really wished that Kero had remembered that he could fly too.

Yue closed his eyes and after a moment he had transformed back into Yukito.

Yukito looked around wondering what he caused him to get up so early. The last thing he had remembered was going to sleep at night. Now he had somehow gotten up and walked all the way to the door. There was a sudden knock outside that made him realize that he must have been on his way to getting the door.

Yukito opened the door it was Touya.

"Was I interrupting something?"

"No... what are you doing here Touya?"

"I need a favor from you, it's about Sakura."

Yukito didn't like the sound of that. There was a look of Touya's face like it wasn't going to be good news. Yukito wondered if anything bad had happened or if he was just there for advice about what to do about his sister.

"What about Sakura?"

"I need someone to baby-sit her today."

"Touya... don't you think Sakura is a little old for that?"

It had seemed like he had not explained it well enough. Touya quickly looked at his watch and saw that he would have to be getting back soon. Whatever he had to do he had to do it fast. There was a moment that passed that Touya didn't know what he was going to say. Touya let his arms fall to his side.

"Sakura isn't feeling well to go to school today. Probably from spending so much time outside at night."

"I hope she will be okay."

"Yeah me too. With dad on the trip there is no one at home. I can't take a day off from work so I was wondering if you could be there."

Yukito didn't know what to say at first. According to Touya this was something that had all the time when Sakura was younger. Usually it meant that Tomoyo would have to be there to watch over Sakura on the days when she was this way. Nowadays Sakura was much more stronger and rarely had to stay home when there was school.

"I can't. I have to go see someone later today... maybe I can call around. One of my friends is bound to agree."

"I appreciate it."

"I wouldn't worry. It's probably nothing serious..." Yukito responded, hoping to reassure his friend.

After saying all of that Touya was glad that he had went to see Yukito for help. Yukito was one of the people that knew that had more friends then he could remember. It wouldn't take long for him to find someone that would be able to watch over his sister while he was gone. Touya felt a cold breeze of wind blow by reminding him how dreadful the weather had been lately.

"I better get going."

"I'll see you around Touya."

After closing the door, Yukito turned and walked back inside suddenly thinking that there was something else that had had forgotten to do. Suddenly two large white wings appeared over him and he had turned back into Yue again.

Yue went back into the hallway where Kero was hiding at.

"What did Touya want?"

"The card mistress is not well."

"WHAT? Sakura... Sakura isn't in trouble is she?"

"Maybe you should get back and see how she is doing?"

"Yeah... I should." Kero muttered, turning back into his toy form. "Yue, please try to see if you can remember more about the little girl."

"I will."

After Kero had left he began to quickly fly back to the house. It seemed to take a long time even though Kero was going as fast as he could.

When he arrived at the yellow house, he floated up to the open window of Sakura's room. After making his way inside he saw that Sakura was already up! Kero was wondering why Touya had asked Yukito for help when there didn't seem to be anything the matter with the Card Captor.

"Sakura! Are... are you okay?"

"Kero-chan... you're back..."

"I heard from Touya that you aren't feeling well."

"I'm fine. I... I need to get ready for school." Sakura answered, her eyes half closed.

Sakura picked up her hair brush from her desk when she suddenly felt everything around her spinning. After dropping it on the ground she now regretted getting up so early.

Kero quickly flew forward and managed take a hold of her shoulder so she could keep her balance. The next few moments he tried very hard not to let her down. As Kero floated backwards Sakura went along with him. Somehow the two of them didn't crash to the ground.

"You don't like fine... get back to bed Sakura! That's an order."

"But I have to see Syaoran-kun today... We promised to stay together today."

"If it makes you feel any better I'm sure Li can change his plans and be here instead. Now get some rest."

"Okay... if you say so."

Sakura dropped back in bed and before she knew what was happening she had already fallen fast asleep.

Kero looked worriedly at her but didn't say anything because he didn't want wake her. Floating over to the telephone he picked up the phone and called the only person that could help them.

"Tomoyo-chan... we have a problem. Sakura's sick and I-"

"What?" Tomoyo exclaimed, shocked. "I'll be there in a few minutes!"

The phone call suddenly ended and Kero hung up. They were the only two people there which meant it was his job the guard Sakura. Kero floated there in the air as he waited for Tomoyo to get there. While he wanted he glanced over to the clock on the table and saw that school was going to start in another hour. It was going to be another day that Sakura had to miss.

---------

---------

**A/N:** Please Review! Tell me what you think of my story. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far!

The next chapter will be up in a few days. It will mainly be about Sakura.

Fairy Dust Angel- I'll try to make the next chapters longer  
Raven's soul sister - okay  
Dragon and Sword Master- Yeah, but she won't be able to ruin anymore hopefully  
lil sakura - The next chapters are going to be more about that  
Eureka Girl- thanks  
kenshinlover2002- Well it will be told, It's going to be an important part of the story  
Sakura fan - Yes  
Mystical-Dreamer57 - I think so they would cause her trouble  
cherriblossomxz - I will update soon  
Armageddon Angel - I've been spending most of my time writing some of the more important scenes that I will be putting in the later chapters. The plot is going to pick up in the next few chapters, Eriol-kun and Akako-chan will get a chance to speak to each other before the day ends.


	70. Clow Reed part 1

Rewrite  
By: Angel Kamiya  
Chapter 70

Tomoyo was walking through the street that morning on her way to school. While she was careful not to bump into anyone she continued to carefully film everything and everyone around her on the small camcorder that she was carrying with her. Much to her disappointment she had been denied the chance to take a day off from school to be there for Sakura by her mother. Whether she liked it or not she wasn't going to be missing school that day. It seemed the only person that could be there for Sakura was Kero and Syaoran. Tomoyo hoped that they could get along.

All of a sudden she let out a small cry after being bumped into and she quickly realized that the camcorder she was holding had flown out of her hand! Before it fell to the ground someone there unexpectedly caught it without much effort. Meiling had appeared out of nowhere and caught it like something Syaoran would have done. Tomoyo was too surprised to say anything at first.

"Mei... Meiling! That was amazing!"

Meiling carefully handed the item back to it's owner. After seeing Tomoyo carefully take it she stood there silently wondering if she could tell her what she needed to know.

"I wouldn't say that... Most people could do with some practice."

"I doubt it. I'm just glad you were here..."

"Actually I've been trying to find you. I was wondering if you knew where Syaoran is?"

Tomoyo took a few moments to make sure that her video equipment hadn't been damaged while she tried to remember herself what had gone on just before she had tried leaving her house earlier. It was surprising that Syaoran hadn't told Meiling where he was probably going to be at for the rest of the day. Tomoyo looked back up at Meiling and saw that she seemed to be more curious then concerned.

"You mean he hasn't told you?"

"I thought he could have left early for school but I knew that he hadn't gone when I saw his stuff hadn't even been packed. I'm worried about him."

"Li went to check on Sakura I think... I don't know how long he is going to be there."

"Well explains it. It would have been nice of him to at least mention where he was doing..."

"I'm sorry. I guess after I called him I should have left a message for you."

The next time Meiling was going to see Syaoran it would have her informing him how rude he was at times. It was bad enough that he had left but to do it without telling her was even worse. At times Meiling wondered if Syaoran took the effort to be considerate to anyone anymore with the execution of Sakura.

"It's not your fault that Syaoran decided to drop and forget everything in order to help the Card Captor. I'm starting to expect that from him now... I hope he doesn't do this often, aunty is going to be furious with him if she found out."

"I think it's really kind of him."

"Maybe it is." Meiling started, remembering what she had done. "What are you doing anyway?"

"OH! I'm making a documentary on what it's like to be a Tomoeda High School Student... it's for an after school club that I'm in."

"Oh... that's... interesting." Meiling murmured.

Tomoyo turned back toward the direction of the school and started walking again. Meiling followed by her side obviously realizing that the two of them were going to be late if they didn't get moving. Every few moments Tomoyo glanced over at Meiling who had suddenly turned as silent as a grave for some reason.

"Say Meiling, I don't think I've seen you staying after school much after arriving in town. Why is that?"

"I guess I've been busy."

"I think you should really consider joining a few of the clubs, it's a good way to make friends."

"I'll see what I can do."

They arrived at the school after a few minutes. As they walked pass the school gate Meiling found herself looking around the school grounds seeing that it seemed unusually empty all. Instead of there being dozens of students there were only a couple heading to the rooms that they were supposed to be at. Meiling turned to Tomoyo but saw that the other girl didn't seem all that bothered.

"We better get inside before we are late!" Tomoyo exclaimed, rushing forward.

Meiling quickly followed. They arrived at the homeroom not long after that. The moment Meiling walked inside she immediately knew that something was amiss. It seemed half the student that were supposed to be there weren't there at all. Meiling quickly glanced at the clock on the wall and saw that they were on time, it was just that everyone else seemed to be late. Not knowing what to say Meiling went to sit down at her desk.

"Where is everyone today?" Meiling asked, in a low voice.

"What did you say?" Tomoyo asked from a seat over.

"It's weird that so many people are gone today don't you think?"

Before Tomoy could respond the teacher suddenly arrived at the classroom. As usually Mizuki was just on time. The teacher put down a few textbooks she was holding and quickly scanned across the room like she was counting how many were there that day.

"I see that Kinomoto and Li aren't here today. Does anyone know the reason for their absense?"

Tomoyo quickly raised her hand.

"Mizuki-sense... I'm afraid Sakura-chan is not feeling very well."

"I see... Meiling, what about Li?"

"Wha.. what?"

"Don't you know why Li isn't here today?"

"Oh... I..." Meiling started, not liking the reason that Tomoyo had given her earlier. "Syaoran had an important reason for not being here today."

"I sure hope so. This is the third time this month he has been absent." the young woman replied. "Well I think it's time we got started today's lecture."

Meiling rested her face on her hand. It was odd that the teacher had only singled out Sakura and Syaoran that morning when so many other students where not there. As soon as they left for lunch she was going to ask around and find out where everyone else was that morning.

At the Kinomoto house, Kero was very busy looking through the kitchen in all the cabinets there. For the past few minutes he had been looking everyone for the Sakura's favorite mug that she had told him about. However it seemed that he had not been able to find it no matter how long her looked. It really seemed like it was gone when he felt someone rushing into the kitchen stopping right by him.

"Great, you can help me find it Li."

"What's taking you so long?" Syaoran asked, infuriated. "I told you to get some water and you've been in the kitchen for nearly ten minutes!"

"I've been trying to find Sakura's favorite mug. You could help instead of shouting." Kero replied, looking stressed himself.

Syaroan quickly went over and picked up the tall blue glass off the table.

"Why didn't you just get any regular cup?"

"Because I thought Sakura would feel better if it was the one that she had been using these couple of weeks."

"That's ridiculous." Syaoran answered, already walking back to the living where Sakura was at.

Kero quickly found Sakura's mug and filled it with water. After quickly flying back the two of the reached Sakura at the same time. Syaoran tried to make sure that he was speaking softly when he tried to tell Sakura that they were back.

Syaroan carefully picked up thermometer that Sakura held in her mouth and checked the temperature. It was still too warm. Syaoran put it away and before he knew what was going he noticed Kero was floating over Sakura like he was studying.

"When do you think Sakura-chan will get better?"

"I don't know." Syaoran answered, lightly taking Sakura's hand which was warm.

"Why don't you use magic to help her..."

"Magic only works on things like cuts and scrapes.. I thought you knew that Keroberos."

Kero didn't say anything. Instead he floated there around Sakura hoping that it could make her feel better seeing him there.

"Oh... I wish I could do something."

"Me too." Syaoran answered, sitting there on the ground by Sakura.

Syaroan closed his eyes and tried to concentrate. There were still many things that he had to do if he wanted to see that Sakura would be alright by the end of the day. In fact the day wasn't nearly over yet.

"Li... I want to say thanks for being here. I don't know if I would have been able to do this by myself."

"You don't have to thank me for anything." Syaoran answered, wondering if he could really use magic or not to help. "I would have been here if Tomoyo hadn't asked me to."

Kero floated down to the ground and slowly pulled up the heavy blanket that Sakura was under. There was no way he was going to leave until she was up and about. Being her card guardian meant that he needed to be there no matter what. Kero sighed wishing that this hadn't happened.

"Well I'm glad that you are here anyway."

"Hasn't Sakura every been this way before Keroberos?"

"You mean have a fever this bad... no. I think Sakura's has been sick more then once or twice since I've met here... and never this bad."

"I see..."

"I heard from Tomoyo that Sakura sometimes grew ill when she was very young. I think it meant that she wasn't as strong when she was little."

"I don't like seeing Sakura like this." Syaoran uttered, wishing that there was something he could do besides wait there.

Kero floated back into the air and picked up the portrait of Sakura's mom. After landing back on the ground he put it there by Sakura so she could see her if she turned around. That was something that Kero thought would help.

"There..."

"What did you do that for?"

"I thought Sakura's mom might be able to watch over her."

Before Syaoran could try to wake Sakura up, there was a moment that passed when he thought he heard Sakura say something. Getting closer to her Syaoran whispered a couple of words to the Card Captor.

"Sakura... please wake up. It's me."

"Syaoran-kun..." Sakura whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"You didn't think I wouldn't be here did you?" Syaoran replied, lightly placing his hand over her head to check her temperature. "Now get to sleep."

Sakura nodded lightly and closed her eyes. After a few moments she felt herself floating and being sent to another place. It almost seemed like she was in another time. Sakura picked herself off the ground when she realized that she had really left her house.

The house was old but it seemed strangely familiar.

"Where am I?" Sakura muttered, confused as to how she had gotten there.

A few seconds earlier she had been at the living room of her house but she now she was somewhere else. It took her a while before she could start to figure out that she must have been dreaming.

It was raining heavily outside. In fact there seemed to be lightning and thunder. Every couple of moments that went back there was a flash of light followed by loud rumbling. Sakura walked around studying the place that she had arrived at.

"Sakura." the man's voice replied.

Sakura quickly spun around in fright. For a moment she didn't know who he was. It quickly occurred to her that this was the same person that Kero had described to her countless times before.

"Clow-san?"

"I'm glad you finally made it."

Sakura took a step back not sure if what she was seeing was actually happening or not.

--------

--------

**A/N:** Please Review! Tell me what you think of my story. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far!

The next chapter will be up in a few days. It will mainly be about Clow Reed.

Thanks to everyone for the reviews:

Raven's soul sister, Dragon and Sword Master, KidFox1, May, Armageddon Angel, tsubasakuroran, Mystical-Dreamer57, Neogirl, Tomoyo Kinomoto, cherriblossomxz


	71. Clow Reed part 2

Rewrite  
By: Angel Kamiya  
Chapter 71

Sakura was too surprised to say a word. It seemed like only a moment earlier she had been laying comfortable in the living room of her house when she somehow arrived at this strange place. While she took a little while to get used to the new place that she was at quickly realized that the house seemed familiar. Sakura put the back of her hand against her head and realized that there didn't seemed to be anything the matter with her. In fact she felt perfectly normal.

"You're glad?" Sakura repeated. "I guess I must be dreaming... I mean I can't possibly be talking to you."

"This isn't a dream... well not exactly. I'm sorry if I startled you."

"It's okay... if this isn't a dream are you saying that you are really Clow Reed?"

"I'm from the past... here only to tell you want you need to hear."

Sakura glanced over at the man that was sitting there. There was something about him that made her think of him as someone she knew. The magician wore black framed glasses and really plain blue robes, with yellow sleeves. Leaning on the side of the chair that he was sitting at there was a long staff that seemed to be made of some kind of metal.

While looking to her left she immediately saw a very familiar face. It was Kero laying there asleep. The card guardian had his usual yellow fur and was in his true form. His paws were crossed while his head rested on the ground.

"I... I would like to go back please." Sakura replied. "I don't want Syaoran to get worried about me."

"You can not go yet. Not until I've told you want to need to know." Clow answered, in a calm voice.

"You keep saying that... what's so important?"

"You haven't defeated Yue yet have you?"

That was the last thing she had expected him to tell her. Sakura knew that what he was saying was right and she hadn't done what she was supposed to do. It was just a few days back when she had found Yue and he had tried telling her about what he purpose was. However he never got the chance to go through with whatever he had wanted.

"How... how did you know about that?"

"If you had defeated Yue I wouldn't be speaking to you like this. Warning you." Clow started, getting up from his seat and stopping to look out the window. "It's about the Clow cards."

"Was there something that you wanted me to do with them?"

"If you don't proceed with the Final Judgment something unfortunate will happen."

Sakura knew that what the magician was telling her was nothing new. Both Yue and Kero had mentioned it to her not long after she had caught all the cards. It had something to do with a test that she was supposed to take. This test was something that she still hadn't exactly taken yet.

"Kero-chan mentioned that before. What is the Final Judgement exactly?"

"It's a trial. Only after you've defeated Yue will you truly be the owner of the Clow cards. If you don't defeat Yue the Clow cards will eventually stop listening to you."

"I don't understand. What do you mean by stop listening?"

"You won't be able to use the cards for much longer. They have to have an owner after being awaken or they will abandon whoever holds them." Clow Reed explained, looking like he wasn't happy with what he was telling her. "The cards can only exist if they have an owner."

Sakura didn't think she could believe what she was hearing. Did this mean that she wasn't going to be the Card Captor any longer? That was a very terrible thought. Over the past few months she had come to think of them as her friends. Each of them were different and they were very important to her. In fact she didn't know if she could let them go even if she wanted to.

"I... I would have done that but Syaoran and I have been running in a problem."

"You have?"

"It's someone that's been causing all kinds of trouble recently in Tomoeda. Yue told you knew a girl name Akako didn't you? What do you want us to do about her Clow-san?"

"It's not up to me to decide, I can't make your decisions for you."

It was bad enough that Sakura didn't know what to do but the magician had seemed as unsure as she was. Sakura had really hoped that Clow Reed could have given her more advice on what kind of action she should take. They were running out of options. In fact Syaoran hadn't been able to find out a single think about the sorceress. It was almost like the girl didn't even exist at all.

"We aren't completely sure what Akako wants exactly..."

"I believe she wants to leave Tomoeda. You see she can't leave this town at this moment. I don't blame her what she is doing. Being trapped in one place for a very long time would be hard for anyone."

"We can't let her do that. Do you know how she is going to do this?"

"I'm not sure. There are many ways to break the spell is keeping her here." Clow started, regretfully. "I made the wrong choices when I dealt with her, and I want you to think about what you will have to do. Please take care of the Clow cards for me Sakura."

Sakura smiled not needing him to tell her anything like that. The one thing that she was going to do was always watch over them and make sure nothing happened to the magician's creations. Thinking of the card Sakura took out the deck and looked at them. There were dozens of cards but she felt like she had already gotten to know every single one of them.

"I will, don't worry. The Clow cards are very important to me."

"I'm happy to hear that."

"Without them I wouldn't have met Syaoran."

"Syaoran?"

Sakura felt herself blushing not really ready to talk to Clow about who Syaoran was. It had been only a few days since their first date, but Sakura at times really found it hard to talk about Syaoran. There was just something about how strange it was hearing herself talking about him like that.

"Oh... you probably don't know him, but he is from the Li clan. Syaoran is a really kind person. I don't know what I would do if he wasn't around."

"There was someone that I care about too, long ago." Clow replied, looking like he was remembering something.

Sakura stood there surprised at what the magician was saying. It almost seemed like Clow had once loved something too.

"Sakura... it's time for me to leave." the magician announced, walking forward until he was by her side. "I'll see you again very soon..."

"It was a pleasure speaking to you Clow-san."

Sakura felt herself floating and she was now in another place. Everything around her turned dark until she realized that her eyes were closed. Sakura slowly opened them and saw the ceiling of her house.

Sakura slowly sat up as the heavy blanket fell away and quickly realized that she was wearing the same clothes that she usually wore when she went to bed. It took a while for her to realize that she was still at home.

"How are you Sakura?" Syaoran asked, seeing that she was awake.

"Oh... thirsty."

Syaoran handed the glass of water to her which Sakura gratefully took.

"Are you okay? You were talking while you were resting... you kept saying Clow Reed's name like you saw him."

While sitting there Sakura started to feel like she wanted to sleep for another few hours. It quickly hit her how terrible she felt. Sakura wondered what her temperature would be if she checked the thermometer at that moment. It wasn't something she really wanted to do.

"I think I only remember some of it." Sakura muttered, sitting there by Syaoran.

"All of it will probably return after a while. It takes me a while to remember my dreams."

"How long have you been here Syaoran-kun?"

Syaoran looked at the clock on the wall and counted the hours he had been there. It had been a while now but he didn't regret it.

"Couple of hours, please stop worrying about this."

"Am I going to make a full recovery?" Sakura asked, curiously.

Meiling was not having a very good day. Not only had Syaoran decided not to tell her that he was going to be off with his dear Sakura that day, but she had ended up being the last person to learn that news only after hearing it from Tomoyo. If that wasn't bad enough there was also something bizarre happening at school. In fact what made it so bad was that no one seemed to see what was actually happening. The only person there that seemed to care that most of the class was absent was her.

When the bell rang, Meiling quickly got up to leave. During the entire time she had been at class she has not been able to think of anything else except where everyone else was. It was so distracting knowing that there was something odd and being the only person in class that took to even look worried.

While thinking Meiling quickly rushed to the door where the girl named Chiharu was. Chiharu wore her hair in two pigtails and really like stuffed animals. It was just yesterday that Meiling had spent after class on cleaning duty with Yamazaki. The boy seemed to be well known for his eyes that always seemed squinted and for someone that always talked. One of the things that Meiling found out was that Chiharu was his girlfriend.

"Hey Chiharu... where's Yamazaki-kun?"

"Who?" Chiharu asked, confused.

"You know... guy this tall." Meiling answered, holding her hand a few inches into the air. "Your boyfriend since you two started school."

"I don't know who you are talking about." the girl answered, looking uneasy. "I don't know a Yamazaki..."

Before Meiling could say anything else the teenage girl had left the classroom.

Meiling was confused as ever. What was going on? Why was it that she was the only person that even realized that most of the class was gone? There was something going on and there was no way she was going stay for another minute and let whatever it was get her.

Tomoyo stopped when she was outside and saw her friend. It seemed Meiling was very preoccupied with something. There was a look on her face like she really wanted to speak to someone. Tomoyo walked over to where Meiling was at.

"What's the matter?" Tomoyo asked, wondering if the weather would ever get better.

"I think I'm going crazy..." Meiling murmured. "Or maybe everyone else is... Nearly everyone is gone today but no one cares."

It took a while for Tomoyo to really hear what Meiling had tried telling her. For some reason she didn't understand a word that the other girl was saying.

"Missing? The class is full. There are five people in our class like it always has been."

"Okay... it's not me. I'm not the crazy one."

Before Tomoyo could say anything else, Meiling had already quickly grabbed onto Tomoyo's arm. Meiling headed for the gate to get out of that place.

"What... what are you doing Meiling-chan?"

"Time to get out of here! We need to get Syaoran."

"But... but lunch will be over in a few minutes. You aren't really leaving school are you?"

"Tomoyo... nearly half the class is missing and no one seems to notice, yet you are still thinking about missing a few hours of school? We have to get out of here! I don't want what happened to them happen to us!"

---------

---------

**A/N:** Please Review! Tell me what you think of my story. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far!

The next chapter will be up in a few days. It will mainly be about what happens after Meiling gets back to Sakura's house.

Thanks to everyone for the reviews..

Raven's soul sister, kenshinlover2002, 00asianwriter00, May, ImmortalLight, cherryblossom10, grassmonkey830, Dragon and Sword Master, Eureka Girl, Tomoyo Kinomoto, KidFox1, Kassandra, Anna


	72. Clow Reed part 3

Rewrite  
By: Angel Kamiya  
Chapter 72

Meiling found herself looking everywhere while she quickly headed to the house that Sakura was supposed to live at. After much convincing, Tomoyo had finally decided to leave school with her since Meiling had luckily been able to get her to change her mind about not going. That morning should have been as busy as ever but instead there were hardly anyone outside. In fact there were only two of three cars that passed by the two of them while the two of them were walking on the sidewalk. They had only came across a couple of people on the way there, which really bothered Meiling. It was like everyone had decided to not leave their homes that day.

When they almost got to the house, Meiling breathed a sigh of relief. They didn't have to be outside for much longer.

Meiling tried the door and was surprised to see that it was open. Meiling walked into the house with Tomoyo following after her. It didn't take long for her to notice that no one seemed to be there. Meiling found herself holding her breath not wanting to believe that whatever had happened to everyone else could have happened to Syaoran. Without warning something flying in the air bumped into her.

The girl quickly swung her hand and sent whatever it was flying backwards. There was a loud crashing sound as the stuffed animal creature was knocked back and onto the ground.

"Oh! Keroberos! I'm sorry!"

"Ow!" Kero shouted, sitting there on the ground. "Why can't you scream like a normal girl when you are scared?"

"I didn't realize it was you." Meiling replied, feeling bad that she hadn't recognized the card guardian like she should have.

"I'm just happy I was flying back when you knocked me away, otherwise you could have really hurt me. Now I know that rudeness seems to run in your family"

There was a moment that went by that Meiling really couldn't even speak. Meiling didn't like when people made jokes at her expense. In an instant the teenage girl was up and already glaring at Kero. Now she was beginning to understand what Syaoran meant when he had told her that it would be hard to get along with the card guardian. Meiling really wanted to stick Kero into a washing machine somewhere.

"Look... you were the one that crashed into me. You are fine now aren't you? If I really wanted to kill you I would have."

"Okay! No more of that! Meiling!" Tomoyo quickly interrupted, jumping in between them. "Maybe I should do the talking with Kero-chan?"

"Oh... right. Be my guest."

Tomoyo smiled, happy that Meiling had decided to take a time out. It wasn't going to do anyone any good if they argued over lots of little things when there were more important things to worry about. Like finding out exactly what was going on in Tomoeda and the people that lived there.

As Tomoyo spun around to face Kero it quickly hit her how much the card guardian had been unappreciated. This was the same Kero that had helped them countless of times and they still didn't show much they appreciated his help. While Tomoyo taped and congratulated Sakura any chance she got things were different with him.

"Kero-chan do you know where Li is at the moment? We really need to talk to him."

"Went to the store to get a few things a while ago..." Kero answered, looking like he had been more hurt but the insult then the actually hit. "He told me that he would be back in a few minutes."

Meiling crossed her arms hating the fact that they seemed to have just missed him. What was it that Syaoran almost seem to be somewhere else when she had something urgent to tell him?

"Well looks like we wait Tomoyo."

"Yeah, I guess I should check up on Sakura." Tomoyo answered, turning to the living room. "Do you want to go with me?"

Not wanting to get involved with anything that she didn't know about, Meiling only shook her head. Sakura probably would have wanted to be left alone. However Meiling hadn't wanted to tell Tomoyo any of this. Tomoyo seemed to be determined to go no matter what.

"Um... I'm not really good around people that aren't well."

"That's silly. Sakura-chan will be happy to have another visitor, it's the least you could do for dragging me out of school you know."

"I was trying to help you... I wish you could understand that." Meiling sighed, feeling guilty even if she thought she had saved Tomoyo.

Before Meiling knew what was going on Tomoyo had already left. Meiling stood there in the kitchen with Kero. The one thing Meiling didn't want to do was get into an argument with him. For whatever reason it was really hard to make friends with the people that Syaoran hung out with.

They stayed there for the next couple of minutes. Meiling didn't tell him what was going on yet since she wanted Syaoran to be there to hear the news too. Where she heard someone at the door, Meiling quickly left her seat and ran to get it.

"How many students are there in our class?" Meiling quickly asked, seeing Syaoran standing there.

"What?"

"Answer the question."

"I'm not sure, I've never counted but the homeroom is always full."

Meiling really wanted to leap at Syaoran since she was happy that he had answered that way.

"Great. Great... I thought everyone in town has gone crazy." Meiling started, feeling like she wanted to fall to the ground in relief.

"Why did you bring me back to Sakura's place? Do you know how much trouble I'm going to be in for missing another day of school?" Tomoyo announced, looking like she had finished seeing Sakura.

Tomoyo looked at Meiling not understanding what she was trying to her.

Meiling returned her attention back to Syaoran who had already went back inside the house.

"There is... something really weird going on Syaoran. Almost everyone is gone."

"What do you mean gone?"

"Gone as in disappeared off the face of the planet and gone as in no one remembers them anymore."

"Meiling are you feeling okay?" Syaoran asked, obviously not getting what she was saying or too busy to even try to listen.

This was one of the things that Meiling hated about Syaoran. At times he was really hard to talk with. It was just yesterday that he had somehow decided not to inform her that Clow Reed could possibly be around. Meiling quickly got back to where Tomoyo was waiting.

"Tomoyo, can I borrow your camcorder?"

"What for?"

"I need to show Syaoran-kun your... um... documentary."

After getting Tomoyo's permission to borrow the camcorder, Meiling plugged it into the television after asking the owner what to do. It took a while before Meiling could finally hit play on the thing.

Syaoran stood there not getting why Meiling wanted him to watch a movie all of a sudden. When the video was finally at that moment when Tomoyo had been filming the way to the school, Meiling froze it the moment the movie showed the homeroom. Meiling pointed out what was on the television screen.

"It was like this when we got there this morning. The worse part of it was that no one seemed to notice what nearly everyone was gone."

Syaoran quickly got back on his feet now feeling bad that he had not believed Meiling sooner.

"What about Kaho? Did she sense something was going on?"

"The teacher? I don't think she realized what was happening either. It was way eerie being on the only person there that saw all of this.."

Syaoran went forward and turned off the television before returning his attention back on Meiling.

"What do you expect me to do?"

"You must be joking... please tell me you are joking." Meiling started. "The Syaoran that I know would be taking charge at a time like this... not asking me for advice! Since when did you have to ask me anything?"

"I can't leave Sakura. I have to be here in case something happens." Syaoran explained, while looking back at the living room. "The important thing is that we have to make sure Sakura gets back on her feet."

"I don't understand why you two think something strange is going on..." Tomoyo interrupted, standing there watching her two friends deep in conversation.

Meiling turned and stared at Tomoyo who seemed to be more upset about the two of them arguing instead of the videotape! They were probably going to be the only people left in Tomoeda if they didn't do something and fast. Wanting to talk to Syaoran where they couldn't be bothered by anyone, Meiling quickly took a hold of Syaoran's arm.

"Excuse us for a moment..." Meiling uttered, pulling Syaoran away with her to another part of the house.

"Sure, I'll check on Sakura." Tomoyo answered, leaving/.

"What's your problem?"

"Meiling, I know what you are going to say."

While she stood there with him it occurred to her how much he had changed recently. This really wasn't the same Syaoran that had left for Tomoeda a few months back. Being there had seemed to have affected him. Instead of being all about the mission he was thinking about something else. Not doubt it was because of Sakura. Meiling half hearted gave him a look.

"I really doubt it Syaoran. If you did we wouldn't still be talking about Sakura."

"I know that you aren't sure if you should support Sakura and I but-"

"This isn't about how I feel about Sakura. Tomoyo or I can look over Sakura... we need you and Keroberos to find out what is going on at school. If we don't stop what and why this is going on we might not even be here in the next few hours.."

There was a sudden loud chilling scream from somewhere in the house. Syaoran ran past Meiling and to where the noise had come from.

When the two of them arrived in the living room where Sakura and Tomoyo were supposed to be at, they were too shocked to say anything. There was a very strong wind blowing inside the house sending chairs and tables flying around everywhere. There seemed to be a bright vortex made from magic at the ceiling pulling everything into it like a vacuum. Syaoran frantically looked around hoping to find the two girls that were supposed to be there. Immediately he saw them.

"Tomoyo stay still, don't move!" Syaoran shouted, over the loud storm.

Tomoyo was holding onto Sakura and the two of them were by the wall trying not to be being pulled to the vortex from above. It didn't look like they would be safe for much longer since Sakura didn't seem like she could raise her arm to even pick up a Clow card. Everything around them was flying around like it was being moved by a ghost. Meiling managed to leap out of the path of a flying chair. It crashed into the wall and broke into many pieces.

"What is that thing?"

"Meiling! I have to get them before it's too late! Stay here." Syaoran ordered, forcing himself to think that he was somehow going to reach both Tomoyo and Sakura by himself. "I'm not going to let anything happen to my friends!"

Syaoran ran forward to save Tomoyo and Sakura.

---------

---------

**A/N:** Please Review! Tell me what you think of my story. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far!

The next chapter will be up in a few days. It will be about... well Syaoran I guess.

Armageddon Angel, Tiffanylyrin92, lil sakura, Dragon and Sword Master, May, JustWriter2, grassmonkey830, Mystical-Dreamer57, kianvelez, KidFox1, kenshinlover2002, Aleesha, snowbunny


	73. Clow Reed part 4

Rewrite  
By: Angel Kamiya  
Chapter 73

For what seemed to be a long time, Meiling didn't know what to do as she stood there and watched Syaoran make his way forward While Meiling wanted to go with him she knew that been there would probably get in his way. Whatever was causing the strange wind didn't seem like it was going to stop anytime soon. Putting her arms together Meiling tried to keep from being pushed around by the strong breeze that hadn't even been there a few minutes ago.

"Syaoran be careful!" Meiling shouted, worriedly.

Syaoran almost didn't hear what Meiling had yelled out at first. The only thing he on his mind was reaching Tomoyo and Sakura. The wind was blowing in every direction making it hard for him to see. Anyone else probably would have left after seeing what was going on. However there was no way that he was going to leave that room without them.

In an instant Syaoran dropped to the ground when a small table flew over his head. It had almost hit him while he had been thinking As he looked forward saw that the two girls were only a few feet away from him now. What he needed to do was give himself more time. Syaoran took out the talisman and turned it into a sword with the tassel that hung from the handle. With one swing he slashed a box that had flown by him apart, before rushing up to them.

Syaoran rummage for one of that Clow cards that he could use.

"TIME!"

The entire room was filled with a yellow light that froze everything. Turning to Tomoyo he quickly told her that he wouldn't be able to keep time frozen for much longer. Using that particular Clow card was always difficult.

Tomoyo who had her eyes closed the entire time finally opened them when she felt a hand placed lightly on her shoulder. It took her a while to realize that it was Syaoran.

"Li?"

"Let's get out of here!" Syaoran uttered, looking around behind him to see if time have resumed or not. "Give me Sakura."

Tomoyo nodded once let Syaoran pick her up. They quickly ran forward to get out of the room when everything suddenly started moving again. They were thrown around by the wind, Syaoran somehow managed to hold onto Sakura's hand while stabbing the wall with the sword that he was holding in his other hand. Syaoran's feet were against the wall. It only took a moment until it hit him that Tomoyo was not with them.

Tomoyo let out a small scream as she flew upwards.

Syaoran wanted to go after her but he didn't know what would happen if he let go of Sakura or the sword that he was holding onto.

It was at that moment that Syaoran felt Sakura arms move slightly like she was realizing what was going on.

"Tomoyo... Tomoyo..." Sakura repeated, quietly.

"Don't move Sakura. I don't know if I can keep you with me if you do."

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling which was causing so many strange things to happens. After whispering something, the Clow Key was already in her hand and had already transformed into the Sealing wand. It seemed that she had already taken out a Clow card when Syaoran had been speaking with her.

"Shadow..."

The black cloaked figure appeared from the Clow card that Sakura held and flew upwards. Reaching forward with it's long arms Shadow took managed to catch Tomoyo before she was sucked into the vortex that had appeared from above.

Whatever it was that had tried to get there had disappeared. All the items that had been flying around quickly dropped to the ground. There were loud crashing sounds as everything hit the floor. Syaoran quickly stood up along with Sakura and looked around. The place was a compete wreck! One of the tables had broken in half and there was pieces of a chair scattered everywhere.

Tomoyo looked appreciatively at the tall cloaked figure.

"Thank you Shadow-san... that was close."

Not saying a word Shadow spun in the air and quickly turned back into a card. It flew back to where Sakura was standing. Sakura took the floating card and put it away with the rest of the Clow cards. It had taken most of her strength to use any kind of magic. Before she could think of anything else she felt Syaoran put his arm around her.

"Are you okay Sakura?"

"Tired..."

Syaoran carefully picked Sakura up with both of his arms since the ground was covered with things that you wouldn't way to lay down on.

"We all are." Syaoran answered, looking at Tomoyo. "Tomoyo can you go to Sakura's room and get a new pillow and blanket?"

"You got it." Tomoyo nodded, quickly running upstairs.

Syaoran looked at Sakura who already was fast asleep again her his arms, her head resting against him. Syaoran wondered if Sakura would even remember what had just happened when she woke up later. After that he quickly left the living room which was full of things that could be dangerous to someone that was asleep and went into the kitchen. It looked they would have to do some cleaning up before the day was over.

It didn't take long for Kero fly back inside. The place seemed like a battlefield. There was no way that Sakura could explain what had happened to Touya and her father this time.

"Li! What the heck happened here?" Kero demanded, his arms crossed. "Are Tomoyo and Sakura okay?"

Syaoran raised an eyebrow wondering why the Card guardian had not been there when they needed him the most.

"We ran into some trouble... or rather trouble ran into us." Syaoran responded, careful that he wouldn't wake Sakura up by being too loud. "Tomoyo's fine and Sakura will be after a while."

"What exactly do you mean by trouble?"

"I don't know. I've never seen anything like that before, it was like the vortex that suddenly appeared out of nowhere and try to take us! I barely managed to save Sakura... and it was Sakura who saved Tomoyo."

Kero saw that Sakura still hadn't gotten better since she was being held there by Syaoran. It had seem like she was going to have to get more sleep if she was going to be able to get back to normal.

"It must that little girl... this seems like her handiwork."

"Don't you think it's time we called Yue?"

"Yue went off on his own to search for Clow Reed."

"Great. No Sakura. No Yue. We certainly have a good chance of finding out what is going on... before we probably vanish along with everyone else." Syaoran muttered.

"Being sarcastic isn't going to do us any good you know... Besides I think we should be safe for a little while."

Syaoran couldn't believe what he was hearing. Not only had Kero not been there it also seemed like he wasn't worried about what could happen to them. In fact Kero seemed unusually calm for some reason.

"What do you mean safe? Whatever it was that appeared tried to take me along with Sakura too!"

"No, it seemed to only be here to get Tomoyo. I think that it's only attracted to people that don't have magic. Didn't you realize that the only person that had been pulled off the ground was Tomoyo? There was something about that thing that seemed familiar... I overheard you talking with Meiling about what's been going on at school..."

"What I want to know was why. Why would Akako wants everyone in town that can't do magic gone, what does she expect to get out of all this exactly?" Syaoran commented.

"We have to find out where that girl is staying and make her stop this. I don't want to think about what's going to happen in a few more hours when we are the only ones left in town."

"The problem is that we don't have a single idea where she could be at."

"Yes, we do Li. We know that she is still in Tomoeda. It's starting to feel more and more like something is keeping her here. Maybe someone at the high school saw something that could be important? I would suggest you go there and ask around... if I thought it was safe."

After Syaoran stop thinking about what Kero had told him, his mind wandered off to think about why Meiling hadn't gotten back yet. With that thought he quickly left the kitchen and went to open the front door to step outside. Meiling wasn't there, not inside the house or outside! Did that vortex that had appeared take her while he had been busy keeping Sakura safe?

"Meiling! MEILING!" Syaoran shouted, hoping that she could hear him.

"What... what's going on?"

Syaoran lower his head absolutely furious with himself for failing Meiling. If he had not been so busy carrying Sakura he would have hit the wall.

"Meiling's gone! I took my eyes off her for a moment and now she is gone..." Syaoran muttered, dismayed.

Syaoran wasn't sure what he was going to do now. While Tomoyo and Sakura were safe at the moment it seemed that whatever was starting to happen with the rest of the town had happened to Meiling. There was no way he was going to forgive himself until he found out where she was and a way to get her back. That was the least he could do for her since she had always been a friend.

"I'm... sorry Li. I wished that I had been here sooner..."

"You mentioned the school... That's a great idea Keroberos. I'm going."

"Now... I... I didn't think you would take my advice so seriously. What about Meiling?"

"I'm going to check out the school. The sooner I find out exactly what's going on there sooner I get Meiling back. We need to find out what all this is about, while I'm there I can also make sure that nothing happens to the rest of the students still there."

"I don't think that is a good idea Li..." Kero muttered, uncomfortably.

"Before Meiling left, she told me that I had to find out what was going on... even if it meant that I couldn't be here with Sakura." Syaoran started, looking down at Sakura who was still in his arms. "I'm starting to think that maybe she was right."

"Syaoran-kun..."

Syaoran stopped what he was doing after Sakura's soft voice. Glancing down he saw Sakura's eyes fluttered open as she woke up. Syaoran thought Sakura was still pretty even when she was unwell. The Card Captor's face was still a little reddish meaning that she had not fully recovered yet.

"Sakura?" Syaoran replied, in a low voice. "What is it?"

"What are you doing here Syaoran-kun?"

Syaoran thought about telling Sakura that something very bad seemed to be happening to everyone in town but he decided not to. That piece of news could wait until Sakura got better. There was no way he was going to burden her with anymore of his problems. There had to be a way to find out what was going on with Sakura.

"Don't you remember? I wanted to be here to watch over you..."

"I had a weird dream about Clow-san."

"Tell me about it later." Syaoran smiled, lightly putting his forehead against hers. "It doesn't seem like your temperature has gone down enough."

"Please don't go." Sakura started, her face red. "I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"Don't worry. I'm be fine and back before you know it."

"At least let me go with you Syaoran-kun."

"I can't let you do that. You shouldn't be out at a time like this. I have to check out the school myself."

Syaoran carefully let Sakura go. Sakura was back on her own feet. They stood there right by each other so close that Sakura could have jumped into his arms again if she wanted. Trying to clear her mind Sakura only stared at Syaoran and give him a serious look.

"I'm going to follow you if you leave without me you know."

"Sakura..." Syaoran sighed, looking at her closely. "If you want to I won't stop you. You can go with me but if we run into trouble I want you to let me handle it."

"I promise... now can we go?"

Tomoyo was holding many things in her arms, most of them the things that Syaoran had asked her to bring back for Sakura. Walking over to the couch she began clean everything up and make it into a place where her friend could comfortably rest at for a couple of hours. When she saw that there seemed to be a conversation going on in the kitchen she quickly ran over to see what everyone was up to.

"There I hope that's-" Tomoyo stopped, when she saw her friend sitting there seemingly awake now. "Oh! Sakura... what are you doing up?"

"I'm going with Syaoran. We are going to find out exactly what's going on at school. Maybe there is something we can do."

"I hope that you aren't pushing yourself too hard. As the Card Captor you have to take care of yourself Sakura."

"Don't worry I'll bring back Sakura in one piece Tomoyo." Syaoran replied, stopping what he was doing.

There were many things that Tomoyo cared about, but nothing was more important to her then her best friend Sakura. Tomoyo really believed that Syaoran was telling her the truth so she wasn't going to argue with him. But it almost seem more fun to let Syaoran think that she didn't think he took Sakura seriously.

"You better mister." Tomoyo started, looking at the two of them. "Promise to get back as soon as you can okay?"

"This won't take long." Sakura responded, looking like she was glad that she could finally leave the house that afternoon.

After Sakura and Syaoran had left the house, Tomoyo was left there alone with Kero. It took her a while to get over the fact that Sakura was gone again. They hadn't gotten much of a chance to speak to each other these past few days. While Tomoyo knew that Sakura was a busy girl she really missed the conversations they had. Tomoyo was really curious at how it was going between her friend and Syaoran.

"I really hope those two will be okay." Tomoyo murmured, more to herself then Kero.

Sakura was walking with Syaoran down the street when she realized that she wanted to really ask Syaoran a question. The streets were nearly deserted as expected and it would have been frightening if Syaoran hadn't been there with her. They were holding hands which Sakura really still hadn't quite gotten used to yet. Sakura found herself wondering if they were really going to find out anything at the school or not.

"I hope nothing has happened to Meiling." Syaoran muttered, while the two of them waited there at the street together.

"I'm sure nothing bad happened... it's going to be okay you know."

"Maybe."

"Syaoran-kun?"

"It would be great if we had some sunny weather once in a while."

"Syaoran." Sakura repeated, this time trying to get his attention. "The reason why I wanted to go with you to the school was that I wanted to talk to you alone for a while away from Kero and Tomoyo."

Syaoran stared at her like he was listening to every word that she was saying. Whatever this was seemed really important and he didn't want to change the subject. They stood there on the pavement the both of them staring at each other waiting for the other to say anything. There was a light wind blowing making it the only sound that could be heard through the silence. Leaves that were on the nearby tree that they were both standing under slowly were falling to the ground. It didn't take long for Syaoran to notice that Sakura was having trouble talking so he decided to make it easier for her by being the first to speak.

"What's on your mind Sakura?"

"You know we've been going out for nearly two weeks now and... and I was..." Sakura started, not sure why she was having such a hard time speaking.

"Yeah?"

Sakura didn't know if she could go through it anymore. This wasn't like when she had to tell him that she liked him since she always thought that he felt the same way. It wasn't something that she really wanted to ask.

"I was just wondering if..."

"You were wondering when I am going to kiss you?"

----------

----------

**A/N:** Please Review! Tell me what you think of my story. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far!

The next chapter will be up in a few days. It will be a Sakura and Syaoran chapter mostly.

thanks for the reviews

00asianwriter00, Mystical-Dreamer57, grassmonkey830, Armageddon Angel, May, CherryFreakyFunK, Neogirl, KidFox1, lil sakura, kenshinlover2002, kianvelez, peter


	74. Clow Reed part 5

Rewrite  
By: Angel Kamiya  
Chapter 74

Syaoran stared at her like he was listening to every word that she was saying. Whatever this was seemed really important and he didn't want to change the subject. They stood there on the pavement the both of them staring at each other waiting for the other to say anything. There was a light wind blowing making it the only sound that could be heard through the silence. Leaves that were on the nearby tree that they were both standing under slowly were falling to the ground. It didn't take long for Syaoran to notice that Sakura was having trouble talking so he decided to make it easier for her by being the first to speak.

"What's on your mind Sakura?"

"You know we've been going out for nearly two weeks now and... and I was..." Sakura started, not sure why she was having such a hard time speaking.

"Yeah?"

Sakura didn't know if she could go through it anymore. This wasn't like when she had to tell him that she liked him since she always thought that he felt the same way. It wasn't something that she really wanted to ask.

"I was just wondering if..."

"You were wondering when I am going to kiss you?"

Sakura was about to say something else when she felt very lightheaded for some reason. With that thought she suddenly didn't like the fact that neither Kero or Tomoyo had come along. It seemed like Syaoran was really thinking carefully about what he was going to say. Everyone that they had been around them now seem to be going leaving the two of them more or less alone.

Sakura took a step forward until she was standing by him. While she stared at Syaoran's brown eyes she saw that he was thinking about something too. Syaoran unexpectedly took a step back away from her making Sakura gasp with confusion. What had just happening?

"I'm sorry Syaoran..."

It took a moment for Sakura to find the strength to turn away feeling very shaken about how he had acted.

"Wait Sakura." Syaoran interrupted, lightly grabbing a hold of her hand.

Sakura turned and looked at him feeling like she really had act too hastily.

"I always thought that when two people really like each other that they kiss."

"Sakura... do you remember when we first met?" Syaoran asked

Sakura was surprised that Syaoran would be asking her something like this? Was he just changing the subject because he hadn't wanted to talk about what almost happened? It wasn't like him. However Sakura saw that Syaoran seemed serious and that whatever he was trying to tell her was going to mean something.

"Of course, I remember it like yesterday. It was a nice and sunny." Sakura replied, smiling.

"I never told you this before but you were the first girl that I noticed in class."

"Because I was the Card Captor right?"

There wasn't many things that Syaoran could say. While a part of him wanted to just pick her up and kiss her for hours there was something that was stopping him. Syaoran noticed that Sakura had suddenly started acting like she was studying everything that he told her that afternoon.

"It was hard for me to work up the strength to go up to you to ask you about the Clow cards so I acted like a jerk when we first met."

"You were just doing what you though was right."

"Listen... I want it to be when you really need to be reminded how much I care about you. When it will mean the most." Syaoran explained. "Do you know what I'm trying to tell you?"

"I think so." Sakura replied. "I'll have to remember that..."

Sakura took his hand and they continued the trip to the high school. When they arrived at the gate two of them quickly saw that the most of the students had already left or was gone. Syaoran looked around hoping to see anyone he knew but only catching a glimpse of people he sometimes bumped into every once in a while.

There were sheets of paper blowing because of wind across the school grounds, making the place almost look like a abandon town. It was a little unsettling. Syaoran saw that Sakura had not once wandered to far away from him obviously wanting to stay somewhere he could watch over her.

The search really didn't go very well. Eventually they decided to go to their homeroom and see if anyone of their classmates were still there or not. The moment they arrived Syaoran was alarmed to see that there was only one person still there. All of the desks were vacant when there should have been students there. It was nothing like how it should have been on a normal day which was loud and busy. The silence there was very disconcerting. Sakura quietly walked past Syaoran to get a look inside.

There was a young woman with long hair sitting there reading a text book. Kaho Mizuki who was Sakura's teacher didn't seemed at all surprised to see the two of them walking inside unannounced. From the way she was acting it was almost like she hadn't even heard them coming inside!

"Mizuki-sensi... it's me Sakura."

Mizuki finally glanced up, putting her book down.

"Sakura... Syaoran... I'm glad you two are finally here. I was worried that you wouldn't make it today."

Taking one look around the room Sakura made sure that they were the only ones there. The clock's time told her everyone should have still been attending class but instead there was no one there. It almost seemed like they were the only ones that didn't know what was going on.

"Where are the rest of the students?" Sakura asked, worriedly.

"What do you mean? You two and Tomoyo and the only students that attend this school."

"Hoeee... Miss Mizuki is acting strangely just like Tomoyo did." Sakura whispered, over to Syaoran.

Syaoran nodded, not liking the fact that they seemed to be the only ones unaffected by whatever was going on. With one step towards Sakura he spoke in a voice that only she could hear. They didn't want to confuse the teacher about what was going on.

"The only people that don't seem to be changed is Meiling, Keroberos, me and you." Syaoran answered, looking around the classroom for anything that could belong to anyone else. "I don't see why this is happening."

"Don't see what is happening?" Mizuki asked.

"Uh... nothing!" Sakura interrupted. "We... we were wondering if we could ask you a few questions?"

"The class is not over yet. We still have a few more minutes... would you two please sit down?"

Syaoran was getting really impatient. While he usually was a patient person he was not going to wait there for another hour. They were there to find answers and they would get them before leaving. There was no way he was going to waste anymore time dealing with this nonsense.

Syaoran glared at the teacher.

"Look... we don't have time for this! Are you going to-"

"Li Syaoran do you want me to give you detention?"

Syaoran froze having heard the threat.

"Uh... no... no Mizuki-sensi."

"Please sit down. This won't take long."

Syaoran reluctantly walked to his desk by Sakura and sat down. There he waited for the teacher to finish her lecture. Everyone once in a while he noticed Sakura catching a glimpse at him. Syaoran really didn't like the fact that Sakura was acting this way. If Sakura wanted to tell him something she should have.

After a few minutes the bell finally rang. Syaoran immediately got up and walked over to the desk where the teacher was at.

Mizuki put away the book that she had been reading from.

"Well class is over... what did you two want to see me about?"

"Did you feel something was weird when you woke up today?" Sakura asked.

"What do you mean by weird?"

Syaoran had no idea how he was going to explain this to the young woman. How do you explain that magic existed to someone that didn't know it? It was simply a bad idea so he was never going to be good at it. If Sakura had not been the Card Captor it would have been likely that he wouldn't have found an excuse to talk with her.

"Well... like do you sense that things are changing or have changed?"

"Not really. I got lost on the way here but that happens every once in a while because of my bad sense of direction."

"You get lost?" Sakura asked, surprised.

"At times... why do you look surprised?"

That question really wasn't something Sakura had been prepared for. While she had not purposely tried to be impolite the question had come out that way. Sakura really hated been rude especially to her teacher and most of all Syaoran. There were times when she really wanted to run away to another part of town after saying something that she didn't mean to Syaoran.

"It's just that I never thought you were that kind of person that needs maps." Sakura replied. "I mean there is so many things that you know..."

"It's not hard to believe."

"This may seem like another weird question..." Syaoran started, carefully choosing his words. "How long after you known us?".

"For a few months..."

Syaoran looked back at Sakura who seemed like they were getting closer to finding out exactly how things were changing. The Card Captor seemed to be thinking hard about something. They weren't going to have much time to speak with the teacher.

"It looks like your memories of us are perfectly fine."

"Why wouldn't it be Syaoran?"

"Syaoran... why do you think this is only happening to some people?" Sakura murmured, so only he could hear it this time.

Syaoran wasn't sure but there was one thing that he was sure of and that was that Kaho needed to get out of there. Without thinking he stepped forward and placed his hand on her desk. Syaoran needed to get her attention and fast. While that was very rude it was more important that she understood that he wasn't joking.

"Mizuki-sensei... we think that you should really head directly home today. For your own safety."

"What is this all about?"

They didn't really explain to Mizuki what was going on since they was absolutely no way to do it and not tell her it involved magic. After much convincing the teacher was finally persuaded to leave early to go home that afternoon. While there was no way that Syaoran knew if she would be safer at home or not it at least meant she would be somewhere she was very familiar with. They had to make sure nothing happening to that young woman.

When they finished what they had set out to do, Sakura and Syaoran starting heading back to her house. They had to find out exactly what was going on and where they could look for the sorceress that was causing trouble. It was going to be up to them to fix whatever was going on. Sakura sighed when she felt everything spinning all of a sudden.

Syaoran ran up to her and caught her before she hit the ground. While standing there by her he realized that she seemed to be only half awake.

"Sakura! Are... are you okay?"

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Yeah... I think."

"The moment we get back you get some more rest."

Sakura barely heard him now. Instead she felt like she wanted to lay down for a week. There was something going on and was possibly threatening the entire town and she couldn't even walk back home by herself. It would have been funny if things weren't so serious.

"If you say so..." Sakura replied, looking up at the sky.

It was going to rain later. The sky had turned pitch black and the clouds were moving.

"Leave this to me Sakura. I know that you aren't exactly your best right now."

"I... I was just thinking what would happen if we don't stop whatever is going on."

Syaoran really hated thinking negative thoughts. They weren't going to get anything done if they didn't think that they were going to win. Syaoran held Sakura in his arm more closely while they walked back together. There streets were almost barren now. They were almost the only ones there.

"You have to try not to think of that."

"I can't help it."

They got back not long after that.

Meiling rubbed her eyes when she realized that they closed. After opening them she looked around and saw that she was in some place that she had only been to once before. Picking herself off the ground she immediately put up her guard. With her training she could sense if anyone was nearby. While she didn't having any magic ability she knew when there was anything dangerous nearby.

"Where am I?"

"You are back where you belong."

"Who is that? Aunty?" Meiling asked, quickly getting to her feet. "I demand to know who is talking to me!"

Meiling raised her hands ready to hit anything that approached her.

There little girl walked out from the hallway of the old house and looked at her. With one wave of her hand the room immediately lit up and Meiling could see her clearly. The girl's skin had turned deathly pale and her hair had transform more black then red now. Akako's shadow followed her like it was guarding her.

"No... not auntie. Meiling, stop talking to me like that."

"Oh it's you..."

"How is your mission going?"

-----------

-----------

**A/N:** Please Review! Tell me what you think of my story. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far!

The next chapter will be up in a few days. It will be a Meiling chapter with some Syaoran in it too..

thanks for the reviews:

KidFox1, kenshinlover2002, Dragon and Sword Master, Armageddon Angel, supersix, May, lil sakura, Mystical-Dreamer57, grassmonkey830, orangebear


	75. Clow Reed part 6

Rewrite  
By: Angel Kamiya  
Chapter 75

Meiling didn't know exactly how she had gotten there. One moment she had been watching Syaoran try to save Sakura and the next she was somewhere else! Meiling looked all around her and to her surprise she immediately recognized the place. It was somewhere she had been to once before. Meiling returned her attention back to the person that had brought her there.

"The mission is going well." Meiling replied, feeling a little sick to her stomach. "You shouldn't have brought me to this place."

"It was a passageway that I created to bring you here. You worry too much." Akako said.

"You almost got Tomoyo and Sakura."

"I was just trying to scare Syaoran... do you think it worked?"

Meiling walked past the girl standing there and crossed her arms. While she had no idea how she was going to explain this to Syaoran the next time she saw him it was a little funny that the sorceress hadn't just called her. It certainly would have been much easier in the long run. Now Meiling didn't know what to do.

"Where is Lucien?"

"I sent him on a very important errand." Akako replied, acting a little suspiciously. "I don't think he will be back for a while. Now... what do you have to tell me today?"

"Kinomoto has very sick. It's so bad that she wasn't able to go to school today." Meiling announced, feeling like she didn't want to be there for too long. "You should have seen her..."

"Oh that's terrible... How is Syaoran during all of this?"

It was very strange hearing Akako ask these types of questions. It almost seemed like the girl was actually concerned about something. The only other time that Meiling had actually met with the sorceress was a few days back when she had went looking for her. At the time she had been bent on trying to find a way to help Syaoran. In the end things hadn't exactly gone according to plan.

Instead of fighting when they had first met they had ended up talking. Meiling wasn't quite sure what had happened afterwards.

"Syaoran is worried. I don't know what he is going to do now that I'm gone." Meiling said.

"You won't be gone for long. I brought you here only because it was urgent that I saw you."

Meiling stopped what she was doing and stared at Akako. The lights were off so she didn't see much of the girl instead of a outline in the dark. There was something about how she was acting that made Meiling think that she was actually serious. The feeling made her want to run away.

"Are you responsible for what is going on in Tomoeda? People are vanishing and they are being forgotten." Meiling asked.

"That was what I wanted to talk to you about. I'm very worried about that."

"What are you saying?"

"Whatever is going on you must help Syaoran find a way to stop it." Akako replied, looking up. "You don't want to know what will happen when this comes to an end."

Meiling didn't know what to say. It was only a few minutes ago that she had discovered something very odd was going on in Tomoeda. At first she suspected that the sorceress was the reason for what seemed to be affected the entire town. Now it wasn't? Meiling caught her breath when she decided to say all the things that were on her mind.

"Wait... are you saying you aren't making people vanish?"

"Of course not. This doesn't help me in anyway. In fact it will hurt my chances at being free from this dreadful town."

"What do you want me to do?"

Akako held out her hand an in an instant a small white bracelet appeared in it. Holding it out in front of her she let Meiling take it. While the two of them stood there Akako found that she hated the fact that she had not brought Meiling there soon. They had wasted time.

"Take this... when I have to contact you it will change color. You have to help Syaoran and Sakura find out what is going on. They will be the last two affected. If this town is deserted I will lose my powers."

Meiling looked at the bracelet and quickly put it in her pocket. It wouldn't be a good idea if she wore that where Syaoran would immediately notice it. The last thing she wanted to do was for him to start asking questions.

Before she got to the door something stopped her. Meiling turned and looked back at the little girl standing there.

"May I ask you something Lady Akako?"

"What is it?"

"Why do you want to leave Tomoeda so badly? What are you going to do after you are free?" Meiling asked, really wanting to know.

"It's better if you don't know Meiling-chan."

"Oh..."

Akako walked forward until she was standing by Meiling. There was a look on her face like she was confused about something. It almost seemed like the girl knew something was wrong. Akako stared up at Meiling knowing that she would have to say something quickly.

"What's the matter Meiling? Are you having second thoughts about helping me?"

"I... I don't know."

Akako continued talking not wanting Meiling to change her mind about anything. They had only met once before when Meiling had actually found out where she was at. Before anything else had happened Akako had learned that the girl from the Li clan was only there to find her and nothing else. Akako strolled around Meiling studying how she was acting.

"You don't want Syaoran to leave the Li Clan do you?"

"No..."

"Meiling came to me a few days ago when she realized that there was nothing she could do to find out why Syaoran was going to leave the Clan. The Clan Elders had a vision about Syaoran's future but they didn't know what it meant"

Meiling's memories quickly came rushing back to her. It was a strange sensation having to lie to Syaoran about what she was doing. Would he understand that she had only decided to seek the sorceress out for answers. The reason she was helping Akako was because she was desperate to find out what was going to happen to Syaoran in the future. The Elders had not been able to tell her so she had approached the sorceress for information.

"It's not important."

"Of course it's important Meiling. You really don't want anything to happen to Syaoran and I don't blame you. You two are close aren't you?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I know what it's like to lose someone you care about. You pretend to like Sakura but inside you hate what she has been doing."

Meiling was having a hard time hearing anymore. It was absolutely terrible what she was doing but she had decided to do it anyway because she had wanted to really find out what was going to happen to Syaoran. There was no way she was going to do anything else. It was bad enough that she was doing something that he didn't know about.

"It's not like that. I just want the best for Syaoran." Meiling explained.

"You wanted me to make sure Syaoran wasn't going to leave didn't you?"

"Yeah... that's what I asked"

Akako reached upwards for the door and opened it a little. The light from outside brighten the inside of the house a little. There was no one outside. In fact there hadn't been for hours now because of what was going on in Tomoeda.

"I agreed to help you if you worked for me until this was all over. My magic is stronger then anyone in your clan."

"I'm not going to hurt Sakura."

"I didn't ask you to hurt anyone. I asked you to watch Sakura for me. So far you have and I will tell you why Syaoran will leave the Li Clan before that happens."

Meiling wanted to leave now. If she had stayed out any longer it was going to be much harder to explain why she had been gone so long to Syaoran. This wasn't something that she wanted to do at all. When she got back she would have to make something up and tell Syaoran where she had been.

"I better be heading back. Syaoran is going to get suspicious."

"I hope to be hearing from you soon Meiling. We will meet again."

Meiling didn't look back as she walked by herself through the street. Along the way she noticed that the streets were almost deserted now. Whatever was happening seemed to have gotten worse.

Tomoyo was careful not to spill anything as she made her way up the stairs to Sakura's room. They had moved Sakura there since the living room had been trashed. It had only been a few minutes ago that her two friends had arrived back from the trip to the high school. While Tomoyo didn't exactly know what was going on she had listened to Kero who had told her to stay there until Syaoran got back with Sakura. This had something to do with her safety.

"You should stay outside Li." Tomoyo suggested, now outside the room.

"I want to see how Sakura is doing." Syaoran replied, looking really worried. "It's been nearly half an hour since I last saw her. What if she is not safe by herself?"

"I wouldn't worry about that. Kero is looking after her remember?"

Syaoran was grown very impatient. The last time he had seen Sakura had been nearly an half hour ago after they had gotten back. They had not spoken to each other since and he was having a hard time concentrating because he didn't know how she was.

"I don't trust him to keep an eye on Sakura. What if he falls asleep?"

"Any other time I would agree without you but not now. Kero knows how important it is for him to be awake and alert. Now please get back to that book that you were reading, you can see Sakura later if you really want to."

When Syaoran was gone Tomoyo opened the door and went inside. While Tomoyo placed the tray with bowl of soup down onto the table by the bed, she turned to take care of Sakura. The Card Captor slowly opened her eyes and looked up at her friend. It was like her friend was finally starting to feel better.

Sakura glanced over at the door sensing that Syaoran was nearby.

"Tomoyo... was that Syaoran-kun?"

"Yep, got him to stay away just like you asked."

"Thanks... what's that?"

Tomoyo was very worried about Sakura. It had been a long time since her friend had gotten ill. Sakura was the kind of person that never got sick so the entire day had been quite unusual for Tomoyo. It had been years since Tomoyo could recall Sakura ever been this way. While they had been younger Tomoyo always visited Sakura when she couldn't go to school.

"This is soup for the courageous Sakura-chan." Tomoyo smiled, sitting at the chair that had been pulled up by the bed. "Now what was it that you wanted to talk to me about that Syaoran had to not accidentally overhear?"

"Is he okay?"

"What do you mean?"

Sakura looked at the door to her room and hoped that Syaoran wasn't still out there. What she didn't what to happen was for him to hear what she was going to say. They hadn't spoken much after getting back from school since Sakura had been too busy thinking by herself.

"I mean is Syaoran okay about what happened to Meiling? I wish that I wasn't like this... I mean if I had been better maybe Syaoran wouldn't have to been forced to save me instead of watching over Meiling."

Tomoyo tried to remember who Sakura was talking about. For some reason there was something wrong with her memory. When Sakura left for school, Kero had filled her on what was going on with her. Apparently she was forgetting all of her friends around her. While she didn't quite understand how this was going on she forced herself to accept the fact that this was happening and tried to deal with it. What she did was write down all the names of the people that were supposed to be her friends that Kero had told her and kept the piece of paper with her to try to jog her memories. Every couple of minutes she was read it over and over hoping to remember what she had forgotten, but unfortunately it hadn't seemed to work yet.

"Listen, you can't blame yourself for what happened to Meiling or the fact that you are unwell. It wasn't like there was anything you could do." Tomoyo started. "Besides you and Li-kun will find out what's going on and make everything better."

"How can you be so sure?"

"You have never let me down before Sakura. I don't think you'll start now."

Sakura tried to talk but she stopped when she realized that she wasn't sure if she should tell Tomoyo the other thing that had been bothering her. It was about Syaoran.

"I tried to ask Syaoran why he hadn't kissed me yet when we were walking back."

Tomoyo nearly spilled the hot bowl of soup onto the ground hearing that from Sakura. That was the last thing that Tomoyo had expected to find out that evening. It made her very excited to hear that it was going well with Sakura and Syaroan.

"Oh no!" Tomoyo exclaimed, stunned. "I... I missed your kiss!"

"To... Tomoyo-chan... we just talked about it."

"What did Li-kun say to you exactly?"

It took a while for Sakura to even come up with an answer. It had been so strange how Syaoran had acted that Sakura didn't know how to explain it. Sakura rested her head back against the wall while she sat there in bed.

"I'm not sure exactly."

"I hope that doesn't mean it ended badly."

"It didn't really end at all... I mean Syaoran-kun told me that I should kiss him when I think the time is right."

Tomoyo thought she would faint. This was not how she had expected things to go. Did Syaoran really do that? There was no way she was going to not talk to him the next chance that she went up to him. They were going to need her help.

"How romantic!" Tomoyo replied, her eyes lighting up.

"Um... I don't know what to do now. I mean isn't the boy supposed to kiss the girl first?"

"Well I guess most of the time. However I'm not exactly an expert on these kinds of things."

"What if Syaoran really doesn't want to kiss me? What if he was just trying not to hurt my feelings? What if I'm bad at kissing?" Sakura continued, not able to help herself.

"Sakura-chan." Tomoyo interrupted, stopping her friend in mid-sentence. "I know that you really aren't exactly used to these kinds of feelings but you'll eventually learn how to deal with them. I don't think you need any advice from me about this."

"You are right... I'm overreacting." Sakura smiled, taking the bowl of soup gratefully.

Tomoyo sat there until Sakura finished and laid back down to sleep. When she was sure that Sakura didn't need her anymore, Tomoyo quietly left and shut the door. Syaoran was standing outside. Tomoyo nearly jumped in fright since she didn't expect to see him there!

"How is she?" Syaoran asked.

"I'm sure Sakura will be fine. It won't be long now." Tomoyo answered. "What about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you want to talk about Meiling?"

Syaoran quickly turned away from Tomoyo not saying a word. While he walked downstairs he heard Tomoyo quickly following after him. This wasn't something that he wanted to talk about yet. They had things to take care of and he wasn't going to spent anytime worrying over Meiling.

"Meiling's gone." Syaoran responded, not looking back. "When I finish what I'm doing I'm going to get her and everyone back."

"I'm glad you told me that." Tomoyo smiled, knowing that Syaoran was very cool. "I just wish that Sakura felt the same way."

"Is there something wrong with Sakura?"

While Syaoran stared at Tomoyo it quickly hit her how much he had changed recently. In the past Syaoran would always be there whenever Sakura was in trouble with the Clow cards but now it seemed he was asking about her when it had nothing to do with magic. There seemed to be something about him that made him different from the Syaoran that she knew when she first met him. Tomoyo sighed knowing that she would have to tell him.

"Sakura blames herself for what happened. You know if you hadn't been so intent on saving her then nothing would have happened to Meiling."

"There wasn't anything either of us could have done. Do you think I should talk with her?"

"I don't think so. Sakura probably just needs to spend some time by herself."

Syaoran walked over to the table in the kitchen and picked up the book. It belonged to Clow Reed and he was sure that he was starting to get close to something. There was something about what Clow had written down that seemed very familiar to what was currently happening in Tomoeda. It was like things were repeating for some reason.

"I hope Sakura gets better soon. We really need her now."

"What have you found out Li?" Tomoyo asked, seeing what the magician was holding.

"Whatever is going on in Tomoeda right now has happened before in the past."

Tomoyo was startled at that piece of information. Did this mean that Clow Reed had to deal with this too? What was going on exactly?

"What... what? Are you sure?"

"It happened before in Clow Reed's time. There are several pages that Clow wrote in his journal about all this. It's like something I would write down if I wanted to write about all that's been happening today."

"What... what did Clow-san do about it? Did he find out what was making everyone vanish and be forgotten?"

"I haven't gotten there yet." Syaoran replied, opening the book again to look inside. "I think I'm close."

There was a suddenly knock on the door. Syaroan quickly dropped the book back onto the table and went to answer it. Tomoyo followed him to see who it was. When Syaoran opened the door he was shocked.

Tomoyo quickly ran forward and saw the last person she had expected to see.

"Meiling-chan!" Tomoyo uttered, hugging the other girl. "We were so worried! What happened?"

Meiling had prepared for anything that they would ask her. This was much harder then she had expected. They were going to find out where she had been if she didn't sound convincing. Meiling slowly walked inside and turned back to where the two of them were waiting.

"Nothing. I found myself at the edge of town when I realized where I was. It took me a while to walk back."

"Are you okay?" Syaoran asked, concerned.

"Yeah... you don't have to worry about me." Meiling answered, wishing that she had answered differently. "How's Kinomoto?"

---------

---------

****

A/N:

Please Review! Tell me what you think of my story. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far!

The next chapter will be about Sakura, Syaoran,and Tomoyo. It will be more about them finding out what is going on in Tomoeda. Eriol and Lucien will be back very soon too.

thanks for the reviews:

Armageddon Angel, KidFox1, tsubasakuroran, grassmonkey830, Mystical-Dreamer57, cherryblossom10, Fairy Dust Angel, May, kenshinlover2002, Star Fata, Dragon and Sword Master, kianvelez, CherryFreakyFunK, blackrose88907, Sakura-Sweets


	76. Darkness part 1

Rewrite  
By: Angel Kamiya  
Chapter 76

Syaoran was staring upstairs when someone accidentally bumped into him. While trying not to drop the book that he was holding he turned and managed to catch the tray before it hit the ground. They struggled to stand up and before Syaoran knew what was going on Tomoyo had already put the tray of food that she had been holding safely onto the table close by. Syaoran saw that she seemed to be embarrassed for some reason.

"You might want to look where you are going next time..." Syaoran commented, thinking about what could have happened had he not be quicker.

"I didn't see you Li... I was in such an hurry to give this to Sakura. I'm sorry. You know if you really want to check on how Sakura is doing you should go up there."

"Not yet." Syaoran answered, looking down at the book that he had been working on for most of the day. "Meiling's right... I have to keep reading this."

"Well if you change your mind, you know where to find Sakura-chan."

Sakura woke that evening not asleep at her desk at school but in bed instead. Quickly sitting up Sakura looked around her room seeing several cups of water on the nearby table. It seemed that Tomoyo had brought them there when she hadn't been awake. Sakura tried to completely wake up but for it very difficult. There was a part of her that wanted to sleep for another six hours but she knew that she had to get up. Sakura yawned and stretched out her arms to her sides. It wouldn't do anyone any good if she stay there for much longer.

Sakura saw the small card guardian floating there looking out the window.

"Kero-chan..."

"Sakura!" Kero exclaimed, quickly turning to look at her. "You are up!"

"Yeah... I guess." Sakura replied, not exactly sure if she had enough strength to move her legs very much.

Kero floated over to the bed and studied the Card Captor. At that time Sakura didn't look at all like herself. Sakura's usual tidy medium length hair seemed like they hadn't been taken care of in a while and her face still look a little red. In fact the only thing Kero thought hadn't changed about Sakura was the way her eyes looked.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I want to go outside." Sakura murmured, sitting there in bed with her arms folded in front of her. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm guarding you." Kero explained, proudly.

"How long have been in bed?"

Kero stared at Sakura not realizing that she probably didn't even remembered what had been wrong with her. There was something about how she was acting that reminded him of all those times when she would have to get up to go to school. This wasn't much different from those days, except only this time she was supposed to stay at home.

"Nearly the entire day now."

"What?" Sakura exclaimed, frantically getting out of bed. "Why did this have to happen? I can't believe I missed another day of school!"

"We were really worried about you Sakura-chan..."

Sakura looked out the window of her bedroom seeing that it had already gotten dark already. Whatever happened now she couldn't just go and explain to her teacher what had gone on. There was only one thing for her to do now and that was explain to Mizuki the next day.

Sakura went over to her closet and froze seeing that there was nothing inside.

"Eh? What happened to all my clothes?" Sakura asked, stunned.

"I thought it would be a good idea if I put everything in the washing machine while you were in bed."

"But... but I can't leave my room wearing this! Kero go to the laundry room and get what you took!"

There were times that Sakura overreacted about the littlest of things. Apparently it was going to happen that day. Kero crossed his arms while floating there in the air.

"Why do I have do this?"

"Because you were one that took everything... also Syaoran-kun is here. I don't want him seeing the clothes that I wear to sleep."

"Why?"

"Go Kero-chan!" Sakura replied, picking up the pillow on her bed and throwing it.

The pillow flew forward and lightly hit the card guardian. Kero held the pillow for a few moments before tossing it back. However Sakura managed to get out of it's path. Sakura was putting it away while giving Kero an annoyed look. Kero somehow managed to keep his calm even though she acted so rudely.

"Remind me not be around you anymore Sakura when you are like this. You are like a completely different person whenever you wake up!" Kero replied, flying back to the door.

When Kero was outside in the hallway he flew down to the first floor again. Syaoran and Tomoyo seemed to each be busy doing something. What Syaoran was doing was reading the book that had been given to him while Tomoyo was busy preparing food for later. The two of them quickly stopped what they were doing when they saw him floating pass them in a hurry.

"What's going on?" Tomoyo asked, seeing Kero there.

"Tomoyo-chan... can you do me a favor? Sakura's clothes are at the laundry room, and I need to you bring them to Sakura's room."

"You got it." Tomoyo answered, quickly leaving.

"How's it going?" Kero asked, seeing the book in Syaoran's hand.

"I think I'm getting close to something."

"Good... we are all depending on you Li. I hope you realize this."

One of the things Syaoran didn't like was when anyone reminded him how much work that he had. The only people that he could tolerate telling him such things were his teachers or his mother. Whenever anyone else told him that he would usually ignore them since he would usually be done what he had been working on. Unfortunately reading the book hadn't been very helpful.

"Don't remind me." Syaoran replied, hearing Tomoyo rushing upstairs. "If only Yue was around this would be much easier."

"You... you're right. I think it's time someone go and get him."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

Kero looked up at Syaoran like he had been thinking long about this. Whatever the card guardian was planning it seemed that he was finally ready to tell someone about it.

"I'm going to find Yue and bring him here." Kero explained, turning to head to the door.

"Wait! You don't even know where he is do you?"

What Kero hated the most was that Syaoran was right. Kero really had no idea where Yue's whereabouts. It was bad enough that Yue had seemingly disappeared but he hadn't even told them where he was going to be at. Kero was going to have to search everywhere.

"I know he went looking for Clow Reed. That means I just have to look and see where the two of them are. You know that someone has to do this."

"I wish that I could go with you."

"You can't. I need you here to watch over Sakura and Tomoyo okay?"

Syaoran didn't know what to say. While he wanted to run outside and fight anything that was bad he knew that it would actually be best if he stayed behind.

"Yeah... good luck Keroberos."

Syaoran watched as Kero opened the door and left on his own.

Tomoyo was carrying a stack of clothes in her arms when she arrived at Sakura's room. Standing out there in the hallway somehow she managed to knock on the door without dropping anything. It took another knock before Tomoyo could even say anything. Tomoyo really didn't want to bother her friend if she didn't have to.

"Sakura-chan, it's me. I heard that you were finally awake... can I come in?" Tomoyo asked.

"Sure... it's okay."

Tomoyo carefully walked inside. It was pretty dark since Sakura still had the lights turned out and it was already getting dark outside. Careful not to trip or hit anything she made her way to where her friend was at. Sakura reached over and turned on the small lamp on the table by her bed. Tomoyo was relieved when her friend did that.

"How are you doing?"

"I wish everyone would stop asking me that."

"Sorry Sakura. Is there anything you need?"

"What I really need is for someone to tell me what has been going on..."

"Well both Li-kun and Kero-chan have been spending most of the day looking over you."

Sakura felt herself blushing. Syaoran had decided to stay there to watch over her. It something that made her very happy knowing that he was close by. Sakura slowly looked at Tomoyo was already unfolding some of Sakura's things.

"Is... Is Syaoran-kun still here?"

"Of course. I don't think anyone could get him to leave at a time like this." Tomoyo answered, delighted. "Did you see the flowers yet?"

"What flowers?"

"The one at your desk." Tomoyo, surprised that her friend hadn't already seen them.

"Syaraon-kun..." Sakura whispered, picking up the yellow flowers and feeling touched. "It was very kind of him."

"Yeah lucky you."

Sakura was relieved that Kero finally getting back. Before she knew what she was doing she had already gotten up to get the door. Sakura was about to open it when she quickly stopped. It was Syaoran who was outside. Sakura quickly back away and ran to pick up some of her clothes that really could be worn outside.

"Tell Syaoran-kun... I'll be out in a while."

"Don't take too long Sakura-chan." Tomoyo responded, giving her friend one last reassuring look before leaving.

The moment she was outside in the hallway. Tomoyo felt someone lightly grabbing a hold of her arm and pulling her away while shutting the door. They took a few steps away from Sakura's room. Tomoyo was about the scream because she was frighten but stopped when she saw that it had been Syaoran. There was something about him that seemed very unsettling.

Syaoran made sure that the door was locked before saying anything.

"Tomoyo."

"Li. What are you doing?"

"I think I figured out what's going on in Tomoeda. It's about who is causing all the disappearances. You have to promise me that you won't tell Sakura about this yet. Not until I'm sure of this."

"Of course Li... don't worry about it. It's the purple sorceress right?" Tomoyo asked.

"No... I don't think it's her." Syaoran muttered. "After reading Clow Reed's journal I'm starting to think that it's Sakura."

---------

---------

**A/N:** Please Review! Tell me what you think of my story. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far!

The next chapter will be up in a few days.

thanks for the reviews:

Star Fata, Armageddon Angel, KidFox1, kenshinlover2002, 00asianwriter00, Dragon and Sword Master, lil sakura, CherryFreakyFunK


	77. Darkness part 2

Rewrite  
By: Angel Kamiya  
Chapter 77

Sakura was walking around her home trying to see where everyone was and what they were doing. It didn't take long for her to find Tomoyo. Tomoyo was picking up everything in the living room looking really busy and she also seemed to be cooking something in the kitchen. Meanwhile Meiling was standing by the front door looking like she was guarding everyone. When Sakura went to check up on Syaoran it took her a while to realize that he was at the last place she had expected. The young magician was by himself in the laundry room. Sakura wondered if he was there because he didn't want to be bothered, and considered leaving him alone.

Syaoran wore a green shirt that made him seem much different from the boy that she always saw at school. It made him seem like he belonged there.

Sakura didn't want to do that so she slowly walked over to talk to him.

"Hey Syaoran-kun..."

"Sakura... are you okay?"

"I'll be fine. I wish people would stop asking me that. Is there something bothering you... you haven't gone once to see me after I got up earlier."

Syaoran looked at Sakura and saw that she was really worried that she had done something wrong. There was nothing further from the truth. Syaoran wanted Sakura to get sometime to herself since she had such a rough day. It wasn't like he wanted to stay away from her.

"I'm sorry. I was going to go see you in a few minutes. I think I found out what's been going on in Tomoeda. But I have to make sure my hunch is right before I can tell you." Syaoran getting up, standing there.

"Do you mean you know where everyone is at?"

"Maybe... I have to get a few things from my place."

It only took a moment for Sakura to feel her heart sink after hearing that news. There was no way she was going to let that happen, especially now. Before Syaoran could say anything else Sakura and rushed forward until they were almost by each other.

"I don't want you to go Syaoran."

"Sakura-"

"I don't want you leaving my sight... Why do you have to go?"

Syaoran didn't want to leave. It was something that he knew that he needed to do if he was going to help everyone. While he wanted to stay and make sure all of his friends were safe staying meant he wouldn't be about to do anything else. Syaoran saw that Sakura was still looking at him waiting for an explanation.

"Most of the book that I brought with me from Hong Kong is at my room. I can't do anything if I don't have them."

"Why don't you wait until Kero gets back?"

"We don't know how long Keroberos is going to be gone. It's already getting dark... don't you want to find out what's going on like I do?"

When Sakura had heard Syaoran ask her that question she wanted to tell him that she didn't want to get in his way. At times Sakura wished that Syaoran didn't have so many things to do. Why didn't Syaoran act more his age instead of an adult? Sakura wished that he didn't have to always take charge when there needed to be things that had to be done.

"I want to go with you"

"You want to go with me?"

"Yeah. You want some company don't you. I can be someone you can talk to on the way there."

Syaoran hadn't expected Sakura to want to leave with him. It probably was going to be dangerous if they spent too much time outside. Since Syaoran wasn't exactly sure what had happened to everyone else in town he didn't know if he could keep Sakura safe. Syaoran lightly placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder so she could understand that he wasn't going to let anything happen to her no matter what.

"You don't have go Sakura."

"I won't be happy if I didn't. When do we leave?"

"Now." Syaoran muttered. "Do you think you can tell Tomoyo where we are going? I need to get a few things before I'll be ready."

"That's no problem. I'll be back before you know it." Sakura smiled happily, quickly turning to find her friend.

Syaoran stood there for a while in silence getting used to the fact that Sakura was always going to want to be around him. It wasn't much different from what it had been like a few months back but now he knew why she was there. Syaoran heard a sound close by but he didn't turn to look at the person there.

"What do you think Meiling?" Syaoran asked, seeing she had been standing there out of sight.

"I think you are being stupid. Why are you letting her go with you? Can't you do it yourself?"

"Because I don't want to worry Sakura any further. I couldn't do that."

"How long are you going to be gone?"

Syaoran saw that Meiling seemed very preoccupied. There was something on her mind. It seemed that she had gotten there not long after Sakura. Did she want to talk to him about something? Meiling was looking around the laundry room like she had never been there before. Syaoran thought that it was a little funny.

"We will probably be back in a hour or two. Do you think you can watch over Tomoyo for us until I get back?" Syaoran asked, picking up his cell phone on the table. "Take this phone so we can talk to each other. I'll ask Sakura to bring hers with her, if you want to reach us ask Tomoyo for Sakura's number."

"I hope you remember that this isn't supposed to be a date with Sakura." Meiling replied, picking up the cell phone.

"I don't need you to tell me that." Syaoran replied, hearing the Card Captor get back.

"Well I told Tomoyo-chan... oh Meiling. Are you going with us?"

"I don't feel like it. Make sure nothing happens to Syaoran... or I'm not going to forgive you." Meiling murmured, in a serious tone.

"Um... okay."

Meiling left the kitchen not long after that. Syaoran saw that Sakura seemed to be thinking about what had just gone on. They didn't say anything to each other for a while. Syaoran thought that there was probably something that Sakura wanted to tell him. Was it about Meiling.

"What's the matter Sakura?"

"Meiling... Meiling-chan is scary sometimes.."

"I hope you aren't taking her seriously. I mean she is probably just as worried about you as she is about me."

Syaoran picked up all the things that he needed and the two of them tried to leave. It took a while for Sakura to finally convince Tomoyo that they were going to be extra careful while they were out of the house. At times Syaoran wondered if Tomoyo cared more about Sakura's well being more then her own. They left after that.

Sakura and Syaoran walked together on to way back to the apartment complex.

It was very quiet. The only sound came from the wind. There was nothing around them that made a sound since everyone was gone. The streets were deserted and Syaoran had to force himself to remember that he wasn't out there to find anyone but get back to his place. The sun was nearly gone now and it was going to get dark in a few more minutes. Syaoran wondered why he hadn't thought about bringing a flashlight with him.

On the way there Syaoran felt Sakura lightly put her arm against his. It seemed that she wanted to be reminded that she wasn't the only one there. They hadn't talked to each for other for the first few minutes while they were outside since Syaoran for some reason thought that anyone out there could hear them since it was so quiet.

"What do you think Syaoran?"

"What?"

"What do you think is going on in Tomoeda?"

Syaoran didn't want to tell Sakura what he was thinking yet. It wasn't the right time.

"I don't know. Why are you asking me about this?" Syaoran replied, hoping that she realized that he didn't want to talk about it.

"I just wanted to see if you knew what was going on."

"I don't. I really want to find out like you do."

Sakura was thinking about how she was holding onto Syaoran's arm and how much it made her forget the fact that they were in more danger then they probably knew.

"It's too quiet. I really don't like it. I wish that I could hear people talking or yelling. I wish I could do something." Sakura muttered, in a low voice. "I feel so helpless."

Sakura suddenly stopped walking and stood there.

Syaoran let go of Sakura's arm and looked at her. There was something going on with Sakura that he didn't know about. Was it something that she wanted to talk to him about?

"Sakura, there's something that I've been meaning to ask you." Syaoran started, realized that this was probably his only chance to ask her since they had the time. "You told me that Clow Reed spoke to you in your dream didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"Do you remember what he told you?"

Sakura tried to remember.

"It didn't... it didn't really make much sense. There was something about us finding a way to keep the sorceress in Tomoeda."

"Did he tell you why?"

It felt strange to Sakura that Syaoran was suddenly asking her all these questions. Usually it would be the other way around and she would ask him things like which Clow card she needed to use or help on some school assignment. There wasn't anything else that she could tell him.

"No... I'm sorry. I wish that I could tell you more."

"If we don't stop what is going on. What are you going to do Sakura? What are you going to do if you end up as the only person that is still in Tomoeda."

"What are you asking me this."

Syaoran really wanted Sakura to answer his question. One of the things he wanted to know was if Sakura was going to be fine on her own.

"I need to know what you would do Sakura if the rest of us are not here to help you."

Sakura really doesn't want to think about it.

"That's not going to happen! We are all going to be okay."

Sakura stared up at Syaoran wondering what had gotten into him. This was not at all the Syaoran that she thought she knew. Instead of reassuring things were going to be fine it seemed he wanted to make her realize that things weren't like that. Sakura didn't know what to think. Before Sakura could say anything further Syaoran raised his hand and pointed to a building nearby.

"We are here." Syaoran announced, looking at his home.

Sakura turned to her left and saw that they had arrived at the apartment complex.

It took a few minutes for them to reach his floor. Syaoran opened the door and went inside leaving it open. Sakura followed him and shut the door. The moment she was inside Syaoran had hit the lights and went to his room.

Sakura stood there in the living room by herself.

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Yeah. The book on the Card Captor."

"The what? There's a book about me?" Sakura replied, alarmed.

"It's one of the most important things that I have."

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. Did this mean that there had been a sorceress or magician from long ago that had learn about her? What did they write down? One of the things that Sakura was always curious about was what was going to happen in her future. Before Sakura knew what she was doing she had already leaped forward.

"Please let me see it Syaoran-kun!" Sakura exclaimed, trying to reach forward.

"Wait... you aren't suppose to read this." Syaoran interrupted, holding his arm in the arm and trying to keep it away from her. "You aren't supposed to know about your future."

Syaoran was taller then Sakura so Sakura had no luck getting the book that she desperately wanted to look through. Sakura accidentally tripped and crashed into him sending the two of the ground crashing the ground. There was a few minutes that passed by that Sakura didn't know what had happened. It dawned on Sakura that she was laying on the ground against him, and she felt herself blushing. Sakura immediately felt the urge to apologize but she stopped herself since that would have made her seem very laughable.

Sakura quickly pulled herself off Syaoran and sat there on the ground besides him feeling embarrassed that she had been so clumsy. It took Sakura a while to remember that she had been trying to see how many pages Syaoran had written. Flipping through the pages she quickly realized that most of it wasn't written in Japanese but another language and surprising also seemed to be written recently. Sakura had been working on trying to learn that language in the book for a couple of months now because of Syaoran and so she could make out what a few of the sentences meant but not all of them.

"Where did you get this from? Did someone from you family start writing this after Clow Reed left his Clow cards behind?"

"I was the one that wrote that. I've been working on since I got to Tomoeda, it's sort of a project my mom gave me before I got here. Put down everything I know about the Card Captor."

"You... what?" Sakura replied, surprised. "You are writing a book about me? Can I read it Syaoran?"

Syaoran sighed glad that Sakura had decided to ask him for his permission first. It wasn't that Syaoran didn't want her to read it but there were a few things that he would have preferred she not find out yet. While he held out his hand he noticed that Sakura had already closed it already.

"Maybe someday. May I please have it back?"

"Oh... sorry." Sakura replied, quickly handling it back. "Why do you have read about me exactly? I thought you were going to pick up a few books about the sorceress."

"I'm not going do anything like that. You're the reason we are here Sakura."

"What are you talking about?"

Syaoran realized that he couldn't keep this away from Sakura any longer. Since he suspected Sakura had something to do with what was going on to Tomoeda it meant that he had to tell her.

"I think Tomoeda being made deserted is somehow related to you."

"No, that... that can't be true. That's not true. I wouldn't do anything like this." Sakura responded, too startled to say anything else.

"I think that you probably don't know that you are doing this."

Sakura didn't know what to think anymore. While she found all of this very hard to believe it occurred to her that Syaoran could be right. After all didn't all this start happening when she had woken up sick that morning? Sakura looked at Syaoran and saw that he was starting to regret telling her what he had been thinking.

"Syaoran... I want to be by myself for a while."

"If that's what you want." Syaoran turns and suddenly stops. "I'll be in my room if you want to talk to me."

Sakura sits there on the floor and spent the next few minutes thinking to herself. There had to be something that she could do. Did this mean that she was the only person that could bring everyone back? Sakura didn't know if she could do that since she didn't know how this had all started in the first place.

-----------

-----------

**A/N:** Please Review! Tell me what you think of my story. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far!

The next chapter will be up in a few days.

Well this was sort of a Sakura and Syaoran chapter, I thought this was needed since they haven't spent much time together lately. The next chapter will be about what Syaoran finds out and if he can help Sakura or not.

thanks for the reviews:

KidFox1, cherryblossom10, Star Fata, kenshinlover2002, May, Dragon and Sword Master, Armageddon Angel, grassmonkey830, lil sakura, mysthic starcard, grassmonkey830


	78. Darkness part 3

Rewrite  
By: Angel Kamiya  
Chapter 78

After finishing her phone call, Sakura looked at clock and saw that it was getting late. The moment she got up she found herself thinking about where Syaoran was at. The only thing that Sakura could remember was Syaoran telling her that she might have been responsible for what was going on in Tomoeda. Sakura didn't understand any of that but the one thing she knew was that she would not hurt an insect let alone the people that she knew. They hadn't spoken to each other since that time.

Sakura wondered if Syaoran was still there or not. After she got up Sakura glanced around the room and saw that he was nowhere to be seen. Sakura continued looking hoping that she would be able to find him.

When Sakura went to Syaoran's room, it took a while for her to even find the strength to knock on it.

"Um... Syaoran-kun?" Sakura muttered, hoping not to bother him.

Sakura was a little confused at first when she doesn't get a response. Just before she was about to knock again she felt for the door knob and quickly realized that it wasn't locked. Not sure if she was doing what was right she opened it and looked inside anyway since she was curious.

The only light came from the lamp at Syaoran's desk, it seemed that he was still there.

Sakura quietly went inside the room careful not to bump into anything. The last thing she wanted to do was wake him up from his nap. When she finally arrived at his desk she saw that he was sleeping like she had first thought. Syaoran really must had not gotten a chance to get any rest that day. Sakura didn't want to wake him up but she had really wanted to speak with him about what had gone on before they had stopped talking.

As she went over to look over his desk she saw that the book that he had been reading had already fallen to the floor. Sakura picked up it and flipped through the pages wondering how much time Syaoran had spent on it. There was something about it that made Sakura think that it would take her forever to get through.

Syaoran suddenly started waking up..

"Sakura?" Syaoran muttered, slowly lifting his head from his desk.

Sakura thought that Syaoran's sleeping face was cute. When she realized what she had been thinking she immediately blushed and took a step back hoping that somehow he had not overheard what she had been thinking.

"I... I'm sorry I should have knocked more loudly."

"It's okay. What's going on?"

"I just wanted to see how you were? Do you need my help?"

Syaoran looked around his room and saw that it had gotten pretty dark. In fact he could barely see Sakura standing there besides him. There was a look on Sakura's face like she wanted to talk to him about something.

"No, I'm fine." Syaoran quickly got up, taking a look around his room. "It's probably late now."

"Yeah, I called Tomoyo and the only thing she could tell me was how worried she was about me."

"How's Meiling?"

"Meiling-chan really wants us to get back as soon as we can."

When Syaoran saw the time on the clock he immediately felt all his energy rushing back. Without saying word he quickly got up from his chair and staring putting a few things away. There was no way he was going to sleep for another minute. Not when there were things that he still needed to do.

"It's already nine? I can't believe it." Syaoran muttered, still looking at the clock.

"We've been here for a while now."

"You must be hungry." Syaoran answered. "I better make something."

Before Sakura could ask what Syaoran had meant Syaoran had already taken a hold of her hand and starting pulling her out of his room. At first Sakura thought that they were leaving already but she found it strange that it would be so soon. It felt odd that they were leaving at that time of all times.

"What is going on Syaoran?"

"I am going to make dinner for the two of us."

"What kind of dinner?"

When they got to the kitchen Syaoran quickly let go of Sakura and went to work. Syaoran looked through the fridge and moments later he closed it looking disappointed. Syaoran had his arms crossed looking like he was thinking hard about something.

"Great. Meiling forgot to go to the store like I asked her too."

"It's okay. I'm not that hungry anyway."

"I don't think so. I think I might have something else." Syaoran announced looking determined to serve his girlfriend some food even if it killed him.

After a few minutes he finally finished making something. When he started Sakura honestly couldn't believe what he had decided to make instead of what she had expected. Syaoran looked like the entire ordeal had been a test so he had super serious during the whole thing. It didn't look like Syaoran could get any of the ingredients wrong if he had tried.

Sakura picked up the fork and stared on the pancakes. It felt so weird for Sakura to be eating pancakes at such a late hour, especially at Syaoran's of all places! Sakura felt herself looking over at Syaroan every once in a while.

"Syaoran what do you think we should do about the sorceress next? We need to do is find out where she is hiding out at. It has to be someplace in town."

"Don't worry, I already have a way of finding out where she is at without us looking."

Sakura stared at him seeing that Syaoran already seemed to have some kind of a plan. This wasn't something that Sakura was really surprised of since he always seemed to be thinking three steps ahead of everyone else. At times Sakura found it hard to believe that Syaoran was still a teenager.

"Hoe? What do you mean?"

"Oh... nothing. Forget about it." Syaoran replied, looking like he had just told her something that he didn't want her to find out yet.

"Syaoran-kun are you sure about what you told me earlier? That maybe I am somehow causing these disappearances without realizing it?"

Syaoran stopped what he was doing when Sakura asked him that question. There was something about how she had asked that question that made it seemed like she didn't want to believe him. Not that he really blamed her for that. If someone had walked up to him and told him he was responsible for something bad happening to the entire town he would have found it hard to believe them too.

"It really seems that way. All of this started when you weren't able to go to school today."

"Because I wasn't feeling that well?"

"Yeah, I don't think it's a coincidence. It also went on in Clow Reed's time once before."

It was very usual that these disappearances seemed to have went on when Clow Reed was around. Sakura wondered what the old magician had done to solve this problem. Was it something that she could do too?

"What did Clow Reed do about all this?"

"Clow Reed didn't do anything. Everyone seemed to come back by themselves after a few days."

"Maybe we should just wait too Syaoran?"

"We can't do that Sakura." Syaoran interrupted. "We just can't stand around doing nothing!"

Sakura sat there not hearing much of what Syaoran had told her. It was bad enough that there seemed to be something bad that had happened to nearly everyone in Tomoeda, but it was worse when she could have possibly been responsible for it somehow. Sakura didn't care what she had to do but she wanted thing to go back to normal.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do." Sakura whispered. "Why is this happening to us?"

Sakura quickly got up and left the kitchen table. While walking back to the living room she sat down back on the carpet floor. It took only a few seconds for Syaoran to follow her to where she was at.

"I think you should ask the Clow cards about this." Syaoran suggested.

"Why do you think that?"

"They would have a better idea if you are somehow part of this. Keroberos told me once that the Clow cards have a special connection with you since you were the person that captured them."

"I know just the Clow card to use." Sakura responded, talking one out.

Sakura took out the Clow key. After turning it into the Sealing Wand she hit the Clow card that she held in her other hand. There was a bring light that appeared in the room.

Mirror floated there like a ghost with her eyes closed. The girl had long green hair and a pale face. There was something about her that made her seem different. Sakura knew that she had to find out what it was.

"Sakura... why did you call me?"

"I wanted to ask you something. Is that okay?"

"It's always good to speak to you mistress."

While Sakura knew that Mirror considered her to already be the owner of the Clow cards she knew that that wasn't completely true. There was still the mater of her not having completed the Final Judgment yet. That meant she only could use the Clow cards.

"There... there's something terrible going on in town. Everyone is disappearing."

"I know." Mirror replied, looking sad.

"I need you to tell me if it has anything to do with me."

"I can't."

Syaoran didn't know why Mirror was suddenly acting this way. Usually Mirror had no problem talking to Sakura. It seemed that over the past few months they had become actual friends. Syaoran wondered if that meant Sakura was already friends with the rest of the Clow cards.

"Wha... what do you mean you can't? Mirror-chan please talk to me." Sakura pleaded, feeling like one of her friends had turned her back on her.

"We aren't supposed to tell you."

"What?" Syaoran exclaimed, outraged. "What do you mean you can't tell us? Are you saying you can't or won't?"

Mirror looked at him but didn't say anything else.

There was something about how Mirror was acting that made Sakura think that she had changed. Sakura took a few steps forward until she was standing right by the Clow card. It was hard for Sakura to think about any of this. What was Mirror hiding from them?

Sakura felt like she didn't know Mirror anymore.

"Why... why would you do this?" Sakura asked. "I thought we were friends..."

"The Clow cards are responsible for what's been going on in town aren't they?" Syaoran interrupted, stepping forward. "This is exactly like what happened last week when you took Sakura away from Tomoeda."

Sakura looked at Syaoran not knowing what to say.

Mirror didn't reply.

"Mirror-chan is this true? Is that why everyone is gone now?"

While she sat there on the ground Mirror looked up at the two of them not sure if she should say anything or not. There was something about how she looked that made Sakura think that she was having a difficult time making a decision. Mirror raised her head and saw them clearly for the first time.

"You are correct." Mirror started, looking like she reluctant to say too much. "We have taken everyone away because it is Sakura's wish."

"No, that's not true." Sakura muttered, remembering the talk that she had with the old magician in her sleep. "I never wanted anyone to disappear. Please bring everyone back!"

"You didn't want anyone to get hurt so we took they away for their own safely. Everyone in Tomoeda was in danger Sakura."

There were several moments that passed when it was completely silent. Sakura saw that Syaoran seemed to thinking about everything that Mirror had told them while Mirror was floating there like she had simply given them a lecture. Sakura didn't know if she could talk anymore.

Syaoran decided to ask the Clow card another question.

"What do we have to do for you to bring everyone back?" Syaoran asked.

"When you defeat her everyone will be brought back. Everyone is depending on you. Please don't make the same mistakes he made Sakura."

Mirror disappeared before explaining what she had meant, leaving Sakura and Syaoran the only two there.

Sakura held the card not saying anything. It seemed that she really was the reason everyone in Tomoeda was gone. This didn't have anything to do with the sorceress at all. The Clow Cards were the reason that everyone was gone and somehow Clow Reed had let this happen too. Why did he let this happen? What if she couldn't stop the sorceress from doing what she planned to do, did this mean everyone would be gone forever? Sakura quickly left the apartment to think about everything that she had found out.

--------

--------

**A/N:** Please Review! Tell me what you think of my story. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far!

The next chapter will be up in a few days.

There will be more about what Sakura is thinking about and what she is going to do in upcoming chapters.

thanks for the reviews:

Dragon and Sword Master, KidFox1, cherryblossom10, 00asianwriter00, lil sakura, May, kenshinlover2002, BlackApple, CherryFreakyFunK, Armageddon Angel, shante1203


	79. Darkness part 4

Rewrite  
By: Angel Kamiya  
Chapter 79

It was very windy that night. Practically the only sound came from the wind since everyone else was gone. It was strangely eerie being the only two people there but somehow Tomoyo managed not to think too much about it. Tomoyo had to try to hold onto the umbrella she was holding extra carefully since if she didn't it would be blown away. After a while she caught up with the new transfer student. Meiling seemed to be walking very fast so Tomoyo was finding it hard to stay up with her. The two of them each had their own umbrellas.

They had been walking for a few minutes now. A little earlier, Meiling had unexpectedly announced to Tomoyo that she was going outside for some reason. At first Tomoyo didn't know what had gotten into the girl so she had instead decided to go with her. Meiling only argued with her a little bit about how it wasn't safe but Tomoyo quickly got her permission to tag along. The rain seemed to have died down a little bit but it still seemed like it could change at any moment.

"You didn't have to come with me on this trip." Meiling murmured.

"Well I couldn't let you go by yourself."

The two of them stopped at the crosswalk. Tomoyo was careful not to walk into any puddles since getting wet was the last thing she wanted to do that night. Every once in a while she thought she heard someone passing but it was just echoes of the sounds that the two of them were making while walking on the street. Tomoyo felt like things were normal but from what Sakura had told her the town was supposed to be filled with people. They had to find a way to bring everyone back even if Tomoyo didn't sense anything was wrong.

When they were nearly halfway to Syaoran's place, Tomoyo realized that they seemed to be going somewhere else. They were walking through the streets that Tomoyo had only walked through a couple of times.

"Eriol..."

"Who?" Meiling asked, looking at her strangely.

"The streets that we are walking through... are we going to Eriol's house?"

"Yeah, we are making a slight detour. Syaoran told me that we should check that person's home not long after he left. We are supposed to be going to the apartment afterwards."

"Did Li really? It sounds like a good idea." Tomoyo answered, suddenly running away. "I want to see how Eriol is doing myself."

Before Meiling could say anything else Tomoyo had already started to run ahead. The other person that Tomoyo was worried about that day was Kero and she needed to see that he was okay too. There was a possibility that he was be there since he had told them that he would be looking everywhere for Yue. While Tomoyo ran through the street she looked at all the familiar surroundings around her. They were close.

It took a few minutes before Tomoyo finally arrived at Eriol's home.

Tomoyo was almost at the gate when she quickly stopped after hearing something approaching. It was not the sound of her footsteps like it was supposed to be. Before Tomoyo could do anything else, someone that she knew arrived onto the scene.

Lucien suddenly appeared landing on the ground by the gate. As he stood there he looked at the both of them.

"What... what are you doing here?" Tomoyo yelled, quickly running back.

Lucien held out his hand creating a white light.

There was a giant wall of ice that suddenly appeared surrounded the three of them. They were trapped!

Tomoyo barely managed to stop herself from crashing into the wall when held out her arms in front of her. While she stood there looking at the ice she realized how much trouble they were in. There was also the fact that she didn't know what to do. What was Lucien doing at this place? What did he want?

As Tomoyo turned around she saw that Meiling didn't seemed at all worried. It seemed either the girl had a plan or they were safer then Tomoyo realized.

"Don't hurt Tomoyo." Meiling muttered, sounding like she knew what she was doing.

"Why did you bring this girl here?" Lucien responded, not at all bothered by the weather.

"Syaoran wanted us to check this place out. I couldn't exactly disagree with him."

"Meiling... what's-"

"That means she must not leave and tell the Card Captor about where my master is at." Lucien interrupted.

While she stood there listening, Tomoyo got the impression that this wasn't the first time that those two people that were standing there had met. Tomoyo was about to interrupt them when she suddenly felt someone taking a hold of her arm.

"Tomoyo... please come with me." Meiling asked, in an unsettling tone.

Tomoyo didn't say anything. Instead she went along with Meiling as they walked up to Eriol's home. Lucien waved his hand letting the door open by itself and walked inside. There was a moment that went by that Tomoyo thought that she had been dreaming. This seemed unreal. What exactly was going on with Meiling?

The house was dark and the only light came from the candles scattered across the place.

"Meiling-chan? What's going on?"

"You are going to stay here until all this is over Tomoyo."

"Stay here?"

"Yes, we can't let you warn Sakura about where we are at."

There were a million things going through Tomoyo's mind at that particular moment. One of them was that somehow Meiling seemed to know Lucien even though as far as Tomoyo knew that had never met. What was going on? As Tomoyo tried to think about how she had gotten into this mess the only thing she could think about was that she was in deep trouble. Tomoyo took a step away from Meiling who didn't seem at all surprised what had just went on before they had arrived at that house.

"Are... are you abducting me?" Tomoyo asked, shocked. "I don't believe this. Are you really working for the sorceress? How could you!"

"I don't have to explain this to you."

"Don't you care about Li? What are you-"

"Be quiet Tomoyo!" Meiling exclaimed, leading her to some place. "It's going to be okay. I won't let anything happen to you, now you just need to stay here for a while."

Tomoyo really didn't know what to say to Meiling. This was really something that caught her completely by surprise.

Tomoyo felt herself being pushed into a the dark room by Meiling. The door suddenly slammed shut like something that seemed very final. While Tomoyo tried to open it to escape she was disappointed to see that it was locked. Tomoyo quickly turned and looked around the dimly lit room. The only light came from the small lamp on the table at the far side of the room. There didn't seemed to be anyone that had lived there for quite a while. Tomoyo found herself thinking about how strangely Meiling had been acting, now she was starting to suspect that Meiling had lied about Syaoran telling her to go look at Eriol's house.

When she walked over to the lamp to check to see what it looked like, there was a small sound close by that nearly made her jump in fright. Tomoyo had thought that it was a monster or something.

Tomoyo quietly stepped forward careful not to bump into anything. When she walked around the bed to the other side of the room she caught a glimpse of the boy sitting there on the ground. It seemed like he was trapped there along with her.

Perhaps without thinking Tomoyo ran to his side. Tomoyo sat there on the ground and found herself looking at a person that she had not seen for days.

"Eriol-kun..."

The boy wearing the glasses slowly opened his eyes and crossed his arm. It seemed that he had been sitting there against the wall for a while now.

"Who are you?" Eriol asked, looking a little troubled.

Tomoyo suddenly froze and stared at Eriol. Did Eriol really not recognize who she was?

"What? It's me Tomoyo. Your... your friend from school."

"I don't know you."

"What? You can't be serious..." Tomoyo muttered, looking at him.

Tomoyo went over to where he was at. There wasn't much light so Tomoyo had to make sure not to trip over anything. When she got there she stared down at the person sitting there.

It was strange for Eriol to see someone looking at him like that. Eriol folded his arms.

"Why are you looking at me that way?"

"It doesn't look like you hit your head." Tomoyo asked, concerned.

While Tomoyo tried to get over the feeling that she had been dropped there without warning, she quickly found herself noticing that Eriol was wearing a blue cloak thing. It felt like Eriol had walked out of a play moments ago while playing a magician. While she looked at it Tomoyo was reminded of what Li's green ceremonial robes were like. They didn't look too different from each other. Tomoyo was very curious at who could have made something like that for Eriol. When they got out of there she was going to have to ask him about that!

"Please tell me how we know each other."

"We know each other from school. You and I have been friends for a couple of months now you know." Tomoyo exclaimed, stopping to think about exactly where she was. "Oh... Sakura-chan is going get mad at me. I promised her that I would try to stay out of trouble."

"Sakura?"

"Don't tell me you don't know who Sakura-chan is." Tomoyo replied, walking back to the door to try it again. "Do you know why they've locked you in your own home Eriol-kun? Don't tell me you've forgotten that you live here..."

"I don't know."

This was unusual because Tomoyo wasn't quite sure what was going on with Eriol. There was something that matter with him but she knew that she would have to deal with that later. The important thing was that they needed to find a way to escape. Tomoyo didn't want to think about what was going to happened if they stayed there for a minute longer. After trying the door again she started to get frustrated that it would not open no matter what.

"Well we need to find a way to get out of here! Please tell me you have a key hidden somewhere or that this house has secret passages. I could use some good news."

"Why do you want to leave Tomoyo?"

"What did you say?"

"I want to know why you wanted to leave. Aren't you worried about what might happen once we get out?"

Tomoyo walked over to the widow and tried to open it but found that she couldn't. The thing didn't even seem to budge no matter how much she had tried to unlocked it. What was going on with his place? It seemed like nothing that she tried worked.

"Look I don't have time to worry about things like that. Sakura's needs me to be there."

Without thinking Eriol got up to his feet. At first he hadn't realized what he was doing but he had a feeling like he didn't want to be there any longer. While he stood there in turned to the door. Eriol walked over and twisted the knob with his hand. The door quietly opened by itself.

"It's open now. You should go Tomoyo."

"How... how did you do that?" Tomoyo asked, not believing what was going on. "I tried that thing a dozen times now but-"

"This is my first time trying this door."

"Don't tell me you never once thought about getting out of here until now? Well... nevermind. I guess you are going with me."

"I want to stay here a while longer."

"What? No way." Tomoyo interrupted, already tugging on Eriol's arm.

The two of them stepped out into the hallway. As they made there way towards the exit Tomoyo felt more and more like they weren't going to get there. It was like there was something in her mind telling her that their escape seemed a little too easy.

Before Tomoyo could think about anything else she felt a flow of wind brush pass her. While she turned around she saw a figure dressed in black standing there.

"Where are you two going?" Lucien asked, suspiciously.

"I don't want to be here any longer." Eriol mumbled. "It's time for me to leave."

"I can't not allow that." Lucien replied, flying foward.

In an instant Lucien sent specks of dust forward after chanting a few words. There was a moment that went by when nothing seemed to happen. The room was suddenly filled with white mist that seemed to block everything from being seen.

Tomoyo felt herself stumble back and hit the ground. It was there was an invisible force that was stopping her from moving anywhere. Tomoyo didn't know what had happened next since she had been trying to get up without much success. It felt like gravity had been increased a hundred times.

Eriol not quite sure what he was doing, held out both his hands and there was a bright light that appeared all around them. The shaking stopped.

Lucien halted in midair suddenly not able to see anything. After a few moments things started to return to normal and he quickly realized that both Eriol and Tomoyo were now gone. They had gotten away.

It had stopped raining for a few minutes now while Sakura walked by herself through the deserted street. Sakura suddenly froze when she had the strange feeling. It was like she felt a Clow card but this was something very different, it was like Clow's magic.

"Clow-san?" Sakura whispered, turning to look behind her.

Sakura didn't see anyone nearby like she had expected. The feeling that she had just had was gone now. Sakura turned back and continued her walk back. After a few minutes she was going to have to see Syaoran again.

---------

---------

**A/N:** Please Review! Tell me what you think of my story. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far!

The next chapter will be up in a few days.

For those wondering, I have nearly the entire story done now. I've been busy working on writing most of the important scenes in future chapters. There will be another part about the Clow's past coming up.

thanks for the reviews:

cherryblossom10, shante1203, Armageddon Angel, sanwitch, May, Dragon and Sword Master, grassmonkey830, kenshinlover2002, KidFox1, Chibi angelle


	80. Darkness part 5

Rewrite  
By: Angel Kamiya  
Chapter 80

When they appeared outside Eriol found himself standing there besides Tomoyo. Eriol called out to Tomoyo's try to get her to wake up Somehow he had managed get away from the house that he had been trapped at for the past few days. Eriol didn't know how he had done it but they were now in another place. Looking around Eriol wasn't surprised to see that they were the only people there. The entire town seemed deserted. The only sound was from the wind that blew.

"Tomoyo. Tomoyo." Eriol repeated, hoping that she would hear him.

Tomoyo slowly opened her eyes and looked up seeing Eriol there. At first she thought she was dreaming then she quickly realized that she was wide awake.

"Eriol-kun?"

"Are you okay?"

Tomoyo slowly got off from the ground and quickly realized that she wasn't at Eriol's house anymore. They were outside. How long had she been out? How could they have gotten away anyway? The last thing she could remember was being chased by Lucien in the house, but now they were outside. When she stood up she found herself looking around the street that they were both at.

"Yeah. I think so. What happened? Where are we?"

It was hard for her to keep standing there since it felt like she had crashed into a wall earlier. When she got back home she was going to have to lay down for a long time.

Eriol looked worried at Tomoyo and quickly went over to help her up.

"We got away Tomoyo."

"I thought we were in trouble."

The two of them suddenly heard a long clanging sound of something dropping. There was a shadow from a person that landed onto the ground from above. Eriol stepped forward ready to confront whatever it was instead of running this time.

"You aren't going to get us!" Eriol exclimed, not knowing if he could do what he had done a moment ago. It had seemed like magic.

Tomoyo was ready to run at any moment but she stopped when she saw who it really was. It wasn't Lucien chasing after her like she had expected. It was the last person that she had expected to see that day.

"Yue-san!" Tomoyo explained, happily. "Don't worry Eriol... Yue is a friend. What are you doing here Yue-san?"

Yue stood there looking at the girl that she had met before. For the past few hours he had been searching across town trying to find Clow Reed. It had seemed like he had finally managed to accomplish that. The person Tomoyo was with seemed to be related to Clow. Yue didn't know what was going on but he was going to find out.

"I felt... someone using magic." Yue muttered, looking at Eriol.

"Yeah, we were being chased by Lucien. I thought we were goners."

Without warning Yue stepped forward stopped by Eriol. The card guardian studied the person that Tomoyo had brought with her.

"I found you..."

Tomoyo didn't know why Yue was acting so strangely. Was there something about Eriol that Yue knew?

"What's going on Yue-san?"

"I finally found Clow Reed."

"Where? We better get back and tell Sakura!" Tomoyo exclaimed, not believing what Yue had told her.

Before Tomoyo could say anything else another person arrived onto the scene. Only this time instead of wearing white this person wore black and was someone she had gotten away from minutes ago. Tomoyo took a step back to stand there behind Yue since she didn't know what she was supposed to do.

Lucien quickly landed there on the ground.

"You will not get away." Lucien announced.

"Run." Yue suggested.

"What? What are you going to do?" Tomoyo asked, worriedly.

"You have to get him to safety Tomoyo." Yue replied. "That person is the only one that can help Sakura."

Tomoyo didn't quite understand what Yue was trying to tell her. What could Eriol do that could help Sakura?

In an instant Lucien flew forward but was stopped in midair when Yue flew up to catch him. Yue held onto Lucien's right arm very tightly. Tomoyo really think they would start to hit each other. The flying men suddenly shot straight up into the air. Tomoyo looked up but saw that they were now gone. It seemed like they were going to have a fight while flying.

Eriol ran up to where Tomoyo was at.

"We have to find a way to help Yue." Eriol exclaimed, not quite sure why he was saying that.

"No, we have to get out of here like Yue told us to."

"But-"

"Let's go. Yue is going to be okay." Tomoyo interrupted, taking his arm.

Tomoyo ran to Syaoran's place while holding on Eriol's arm. The two of them made their way across town without running into anymore trouble.

Both Tomoyo and Eriol ran for a long time. Unfortunately Tomoyo had not been able to reach Sakura on the phone so instead she was going to have to talk to her friend in person. The weather wasn't helping matters. When they arrived at Syaoran's apartment Tomoyo quickly knocked on the door hoping that they were still there. It didn't take long for someone to finally answer the door.

Syaoran was surprised to see them there.

"Li! Li!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "I thought you were gone!"

"Tomoyo... what are you..." Syaoran started, seeing who Tomoyo was with.

"Yue is in trouble. There was a fight... I didn't know-"

Syaoran knew something was going on so he quickly opened the door to let his friends inside. While he really wanted to know what Tomoyo was doing with Eriol it was important for him to see what was going on with Yue. Yue had left to find Clow a while back.

"Slow down. Just slow down Tomoyo. Tell me everything okay?"

Tomoyo took a seat on the couch at the living room while Syaoran and Eriol stopped there by her. They seemed to understand that she needed some space to calm down.

"I... we were running away from Lucien when Yue saved us. I don't know if he is okay or not."

"What are you doing here anyway? I thought I told you to stay at Sakura's place until we got back."

Tomoyo looked up remembering what had happened with Meiling. They were going to have to tell him what he didn't what to know. Meiling had done something terrible and she was going to have to try to get him to understand that.

"Yeah... well something came up. I mean..." Tomoyo started, not sure how to explain what she was thinking. "Well Meiling and I decided to go after you when we got worried at how long the two of you had been away... Where is Sakura-chan anyway?"

"Sakura left a while ago by herself. I think she wanted to spend sometime by alone to think about a few things."

"I see... well I guess we have to wait until she gets back. What are we going to do about Yue-san?"

It didn't take long for Syaoran to come up with a plan about dealing with this. Syaoran knew that they couldn't rush off to go help Yue. In fact that would only make things worse. Syaoran didn't even knew if he would be of any help in that kind of battle. There was only one thing that they could do.

"I don't think there is anything we can do. We have to stay here until Sakura gets back and tell her what has happened. We can try to help Yue later."

"You're right. We can't go rushing back now." Tomoyo muttered, hating the face that they had to stay there. "Yue got into the fight so we could get away. I hope he will be okay."

"Where did you find Eriol?" Syaoran asked, looking at his new guest this evening. "Why... why is he wearing the magician costume that he wore for the festival a few weeks ago?"

"I don't have an answer for the costume question but I bumped into him earlier today on my way here. Imagine how surprised I was seeing him after all this time."

Eriol stood there listening to the conversation the two of them were having. What they were saying seemed to make sense for him but he didn't know why. What could he have to do what the things that they were discussing? Eriol looked around the apartment and thought that the place looked like it would make a good home.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend Tomoyo?"

"What did Eriol just say?" Syaoran asked, not sure if he had heard correctly.

"Li... there is something else I haven't told you yet. I think there is something wrong with Eriol-kun. It seems that he has forgotten things like I have."

"Great. What can he still remember?"

It only took a moment for Eriol to try to remember everything. While he had been stuck in the house it felt like nothing would make sense but now that he was away things were starting to get clearer. It was like he slowly remembering things from his past.

"Only a few things. I suppose everything will return to me after a while."

"Yeah, that's what I'm hoping too." Tomoyo replied.

Syaoran looked at her but didn't say anything for a while. While he was glad that Eriol was okay he didn't like the fact that they would have to look after him now. It was hard enough for him to look out for the three of them with Keroberos away.

"I'm starting to think that the sorceress or Lucien maybe the reason why everyone seems to be forgetting things."

"Everyone except Li-kun and Sakura-chan have forgotten things." Tomoyo responding, thinking about what Syaoran had told her. "I wonder if it's because you two have the Clow cards."

"You two stay here. I need to get something." Syaoran started, leaving the two of them alone in the living room.

Eriol crossed his arm and looked up at the ceiling. It felt really good for him to be at another place. Eriol really had gotten sick of being locked up in one room.

"Why didn't you tell Li about Meiling?" Eriol asked.

"Um... I don't know. I mean how do you tell someone that a person from their family has done something crazy?"

"You told me how important it was that he found out what Meiling was doing."

"Yeah, I know. When Li gets back I will tell him about Meiling."

Eriol walked around living room looking at everything there. While he studied his surroundings he was reminded of his home. The person that lived there seemed to not be much different from himself. Eriol wondered if he had known Li for a while now. When Li got back he was going to ask him about that.

"How long have you known Li?"

"For a couple of months now, ever since he transferred to our school."

"Are you two a couple?"

"What? Me... me and Li?" Tomoyo replied, embarrassed. "No! I mean I'm only his friend. Sakura and Li are the two that really like each other."

"I see." Eriol murmured, picking up a clock from a table there.

While looking at the time, Eriol found himself wondering how long he was going to stay there. For some reason it felt like he had things to do but he didn't know what they were. There were people that depended on him but he didn't know what he as supposed to do. It was a terrible feeling. Eriol wished that he could remember more about himself.

Tomoyo looked at Eriol and saw that he seemed to be preoccupied.

"That's good to hear. You know you transferred to our school like Li did. It was quite a day. You were so mysterious and the first person that you talked to was Sakura."

"Sakura."

"The two of you talk all the time at school. I really wish that Sakura had been here when we arrived."

"Tomoyo. Can you get over her for a second?" Syaoran suddenly asked.

"You better see what he wants."

"Yeah. Wait..." Tomoyo stopped, taking out the toy that she had been carrying with her. "Before we escaped from your home I managed to take this with me. I don't know why I did that but this belongs to you."

Tomoyo gives him the doll of a teenage girl.

Eriol was looking at it when it suddenly starting glowing a yellow light. Quickly letting it go the doll started floating there in the air by itself. It was only a moment later when the doll turned into a person.

"I'm finally back to normal." Ruby sighed, looking at Eriol. "I was worried that I would stay a doll forever Master Eriol!"

"Who are you?" Eriol asked, feeling like he knew her.

"I'm Ruby don't you remember?" the girl replied. "Oh this is perfect! What has mean sorceress done to you?"

Ruby quickly turned when she heard the two people rushing back into the living room. Syaoran glared at her like she was dangerous. Tomoyo quickly stopped by him. The two teenagers seemed to have heard her the moment when she arrived.

"Who are you! How did you get in here?" Syaoran demanded, narrowing his eyes.

Syaoran held a sword in his hand looking like he was ready to attack at any moment. Ruby let a small cry of terror and went to hide behind Eriol not knowing what she was supposed to do. There was no way she was going to get into a fight with Syaoran of all people! Why were bad things always happening to her?

"Wait Li!" Tomoyo interrupted, holding out an arm to stop Syaoran. "I think... I think I know her."

"What... what are taking about? Are you sure?" Syaoran asked, surprised.

Ruby slowly stepped forward when she realized that she could hide there forever.

"My name is Ruby Moon. I'm a guardian created by Clow Reed and I really need to talk to Sakura. Sakura is the only one that help Master Clow."

-------

-------

**A/N:** Please Review! Tell me what you think of my story. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far!

The next chapter will be up in a few days.

Ruby is going to tell Syaoran and Tomoyo some things that they don't want to know. Sakura will run into someone that may help her.

Thanks for the reviews:

Pink Blossoming Love, KidFox1, star fata, Armageddon Angel, Dragon and Sword Master, shante1203, May, Tomoyo Kinomoto


	81. Darkness part 6

Rewrite  
By: Angel Kamiya  
Chapter 81

When Sakura was walking back to Syaoran's place she found herself thinking about what she was going to say to him. It had been a while since she had last spoken to him. For the past half hour she had been walking alone through town. Sakura had wanted some time to herself to think about a few things.

As she walked up the steps to the floor that Syaoran's apartment was at she looked down at the street realizing how quiet it was. Ever since the day had started it had been so quiet. Sakura was starting to really hate how peaceful it was. When she finally got there Sakura felt herself smiling when she saw Syaoran waiting outside by the door. Syaoran was leaning there against the wall with his eyes closed. It seemed that he had been waiting for a while.

"Hey Syaoran-kun." Sakura greeted, going over to where he was at.

Syaoran opened his eyes and looked at the Card Captor.

"Sakura. You don't know how worried I was about you. Are you okay?"

Sakura stood there side by side with him. While she looked forward she tried to see what Syaoran had been looking at before she had gotten back. It seemed that this floor had a nice view of the other apartment complex from across the street.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. Is there something the matter?"

"There is someone inside that really wants to speak to you."

"What's going on?" Sakura asked, curiously.

While Syaoran went to open the door he felt like he could finally be happy again. When Sakura had went out on her own he had wanted to go with her. There had just found out that Clow Reed seemed to be the reason why everyone seemed to be gone. It was quite overwhelming at the time. Now that Sakura was back Syaoran was just glad to see that she seemed to be back to herself again.

"We were really worried that you had gotten into trouble or something." Syaoran continued, as he went inside.

Sakura followed him inside and quickly stopped when she that there was someone else there. It had been the last person she had expected to see that day. It was Eriol.

Sakura quickly went over to where Eriol was sitting. It seemed like he had been sitting there on the ground with his back against the wall for quite a while now. Eriol sat there looking like he was resting.

"Eriol-kun?" Sakura asked, worriedly.

"Eriol-kun is sleeping. Maybe you should leave him alone for a while." Tomoyo explain, walking into the living room. "I'm glad you are back Sakura-chan."

Seeing Tomoyo there was a surprise for Sakura too. Sakura smiled anyway.

"Tomoyo... why is Eriol doing here?"

"Eriol-kun helped me when I was in trouble..." Tomoyo started.

Before Tomoyo could finish her sentence someone else started speaking. Sakura nearly jumped since she didn't realize that there was someone else there. The woman had been standing there by the window watching.

"Sakura." the person suddenly interrupted.

Sakura quickly turned seeing clearly for the first time who had called out to her.

"Hello..." Sakura mumbled, a little taken back by the person standing there.

The young woman had long pink hair and wore a black dress. Sakura couldn't believe what she was seeing at first. The woman seemed to walk out of a fantasy novel. There was something about her that reminded Sakura of both Yue and Kero.

"Are you Sakura-chan?"

Sakura was surprised to be asked that kind of question. How did this person already know her name?

"Yes, can I help you?"

"My name is Ruby and that's all I needed to know." Ruby muttered, suddenly flying forward.

Sakura didn't know was going on at first. Everything had happened so fast. Without saying anything else Ruby flew forward and pushed Sakura against the wall stopping her from moving. Sakura was a little scared of what was going on.

"Sakura!" Syaoran yelled, running forward.

Before Syaoran could reach the two of them he felt Ruby grab a hold of his arm and shove him back. There was a loud crashing sound as Syaoran felt himself fall. Syaoran hit the ground after that.

Tomoyo didn't believe what she was seeing. Just a few minutes ago Ruby had appearing and told them she was there to get Sakura's help. Now it seemed like she was there to hurt them. Tomoyo turned and quickly tried to shake Eriol awake. Whatever was going on they weren't safe there!

"Eriol-kun!" Tomoyo exclaimed, loudly. "Eriol-kun! Wake up!"

Syaoran looked at the woman holding Sakura. There was no way he was going to let her get away with this.

"Ruby Moon! Let Sakura go!" Syaoran yelled, now back on his feet.

Ruby flew at the window with Sakura and the shattered glass suddenly flew every. It scattered everywhere on the ground. Syaoran managed to get out of the way.

Syaoran quickly ran to the door.

"Tomoyo! Stay here. I'm going to get Sakura." Syaoran ordered.

Tomoyo only nodded hoping that her friend was going to be okay after all this.

Syaoran opened the door and ran outside looking everywhere around him hoping that he could still see them. There was a streak of black that flew past him and he saw Ruby with Sakura now flying away. Without thinking he took out his sword and a slip of yellow paper and chanted the first thing that came to his mind.

"WIND! I SUMMON YOU!"

There was a large gust of breeze that suddenly blew forward.

Ruby didn't know what was going when the wind hit her. There was a moment that went back when she felt herself being hit by wind in every direction. Ruby suddenly lost her grip on Sakura.

Sakura felt herself falling now that Ruby had let her go.

Sakura felt the urge to scream since she was falling hundreds of feet down from the sky but she didn't. The wind had gotten so loud all around her that she didn't know what to think at first. It quickly hit her that she needed to do something fast if she didn't want to fall onto the very hard pavement.

Sakura took out the Clow key and held it tightly.

_"Key that hides the powers of the darkness, show your true form before me."  
"I, Sakura, command you under our contract..."_

_"Release!"_

"WINDY! SLOW MY FALL!"

The Card that Sakura held suddenly turned into a woman made of air. While Windy surrounded her Sakura felt herself slowing down with each second that went by. As everything around her seemed to get back to normal Sakura landed on the ground very gently like she had only dropped a few inches instead of a few hundred yards.

"Sakura! Are you okay?" Syaoran asked, running up to her side.

Sakura brushed some of her hair that were over her eyes to her side and looked at Syaoran.

"Yeah... I... I almost froze while I was falling." Sakura explained, not believing that she hadn't been able to react quicker.

The two of them saw that Ruby was already flying down and going after them.

Syaoran stepped forward not wanting anything to happen to Sakura again while he was there. When Ruby landed Syaoran noticed that she was looking at the two of them very strangely.

"I can't believe you!" Syaoran uttered, furious. "I thought you were here to help us!"

"I have to bring you back to the my sorceress..." Ruby muttered, in a low tone.

"What?"

Sakura stood there looking at Ruby. There was something very strange going on. It seemed like Ruby was acting like herself. Even though Sakura had never met her before the way she was acting seemed very wrong.

"Syaoran! I... I think there is something wrong with her. Look at her eyes."

Syaoran turned and saw what Sakura was trying to tell him. The expression on her face seemed blank. It almost seemed like the card guardian was sleepwalking The woman with pink hair didn't seem to even realize what she was doing. Suddenly she started walking forward.

Syaoran pushed Sakura back a little so he would be the first person that Ruby met when she got there. There was no one there except the three of them. The entire street was dead silent except for the sound approaching footsteps.

Syaoran knew he had to do something fast he was going to protect Sakura. With that thought he took out a Clow card from his pocket.

"FREEZE!"

A swirl of snowflakes appeared surrounding Ruby. In an instant she was surrounded by ice and moments after she was trapped in a block of ice.

As Syaoran tried to get used to the lower temperature around them he hoped that was finally over. Syaoran didn't have much time to think about anything else. Seconds later there was a sudden cracking sound as Ruby suddenly broke free of her prison. Ice flew everywhere and landed on the ground all around them.

Ruby suddenly flew forward again looking like she was determined to get Sakura no matter what.

Sakura took out a Clow card while holding onto the Sealing wand.

"SHIELD!"

There was a small winged shield that appeared around the card guardian. Before Ruby could reach them there was a loud sound of two things colliding. Ruby suddenly was knocked backwards onto the ground.

Sakura waved her Sealing Rod and the shield turned back into a Clow card. It flew back to her hand.

Syaoran was about to run away with Sakura when he suddenly saw her rushing forward. Sakura was actually going back! Was she crazy?

"Sakura what are you doing!"

"We have to see if she is okay..." Sakura explained, getting down onto the ground besides Ruby.

Sakura carefully put her hand on Ruby's face and saw that instead of seeing the face of a dangerous attacker there now seemed to be a peaceful sleeping person there.

"Sakura! We need to get out of here! We don't know how long she is going to be like this!"

"Are... are you two okay?" Tomoyo suddenly yelled.

Syaoran and Sakura quickly saw the two people that had just arrived onto the scene.

"Tomoyo! What are you doing here? I told you to stay at the apartment!"

"I'm sorry Li... it was just that Eriol-kun really wanted to leave. I couldn't stop him."

Eriol suddenly appeared there wearing the costume that he wore at the play of school festival that they had all attended a few weeks back.

"I'm sorry for this everyone. I was the reason that she was there."

"It wasn't your fault Eriol." Tomoyo responded. "The purple sorceress must have hoped that I would pick her up so she would cause trouble for us."

Eriol suddenly walked forward over to where Ruby was laying. Syaoran looked at him not knowing what he was thinking. While Eriol knelt there by Ruby he suddenly placed his hand against her head. There was a very bring light that surrounded all of them.

Syaoran quickly ran forward hoping that Ruby hadn't woken up again. If she had they were all in big trouble. While he held the sword forward he suddenly saw that Ruby was gone. Instead there was a different person there! The girl looked like a normal person and not all at out of the ordinarily.

"Nakuru-chan?" Sakura exclaimed, surprised.

"Do you know that person Sakura?" Syaoran asked.

"Yeah... she... she is Eriol-kun's sister..." Tomoyo explained, looking as shocked as Sakura.

Nakuru picked herself off the ground letting her long hair fall to her shoulders. For the next few moments she rubbed her head looking like it really hurt. While she looked around confused she suddenly let out a scream of delight.

"Oh Sakura-chan!" Nakuru yelled, happily.

Nakuru suddenly leaped forward and clamped her arms around Sakura.

Sakura felt her face turn really red. Why did Nakuru act this way?

Syaoran didn't know what to say while he stood there starting at Sakura.

When Nakuru let go she immediately turned to look at Eriol already knowing that something was wrong. At first she couldn't believe what had happened. Eriol wasn't himself anymore and she was to blame.

"Oh... this is bad."

"Ummm... excuse me." Syaoran started, not knowing what to say. "How did you get here?

"The sorceress put me under a spell. I was supposed to attack anyone that freed me. I'm really sorry if I caused the two of you trouble."

"It's okay..." Sakura replied, glad that they weren't going to fight anymore.

Tomoyo looked at everyone there feeling like this was just a strange reunion that she hadn't been invited too.

"What happened to Ruby Moon?" Tomoyo asked.

"I... I guess that it's time I've told you. My real name is Ruby Moon."

"Hoe? What is that supposed to mean? You are Eriol-kun's sister aren't you?"

It quickly occurred to Nakuru that she was going to have to tell them. There was no way she was going to keep them in the dark now that they needed Sakura. Nakuru didn't care what Spinel was going to say to her after all this was over.

"No, I'm not. Actually I'm not supposed to tell you this but I've only been pretending to be Eriol-kun's sister. You see I've been watching over all of you."

"That... that means Yue was right. Clow Reed is really alive." Syaoran murmured.

"Yeah, I supposed we can't keep this a secret any longer. Eriol-kun is Master Clow's reincarnation."

"WHAT?" Sakura exclaimed, not believing her ears.

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing at first. Did Nakuru just say what she thought she said? Sakura felt like she was going to faint at any moment. As Sakura tried to get over all the overwhelming feelings she had she only looked at Nakuru hoping that the girl would explain. Was Eriol really related to Clow?

Nakuru looked once at Eriol hoping that he would forgive her for telling Sakura who they really were.

"Eriol-kun and I have be watching over you Sakura ever since you had started to get close to getting all of the Clow cards."

"No... I don't believe this. Eriol can't be Clow Reed..." Sakura started.

"Syaoran... don't you see the resemblance between Eriol and Clow Reed?"

Syaoran glanced at Eriol and realized what Nakuru was trying to get him to understand.

"I've always suspected." Syaoran replied, not saying anything more.

"If Eriol-kun is really Clow Reed then he has to help us find out what the sorceress wants." Sakura started.

"I'm sorry but that's not possible. Akako-sama took away Eriol's memories. Until he gets them back you have to stop what she is doing."

"What does she want with us?" Syaoran asked.

"Sakura-chan you are the only one here that can stop Akako-sama before she gets all of her magic back. Whatever happens you can't let that happen."

Syaoran didn't know why Nakuru seemed so concerned. What was going to happen if they didn't do anything?

"What's so bad about her getting her powers back?" Syaoran murmured, looking at the clock.

"Ever since she was freed, the Sorceress Akako has been very weak. But with each day that had gone by she had gotten stronger and soon she will be able leave Tomoeda. This would be really bad for everyone. Akako-sama will-" Nakuru suddenly stopped.

"What will she do?" Syaoran asked. "Why aren't we supposed to let her leave this town?"

"I'm going to have to tell you along the way. We have to go to where she is at. Something bad will happen to everyone if we don't go immediately."

Syaoran looked at the deck of Clow cards in his hands.

"Let's go." Syaoran commented.

"I know where she is." Nakuru explained, looking at them. "We need to stop her before she finds a way to leave Tomoeda. "Master Eriol will have to go back Tomoyo. It's too dangerous for them to go with us."

"I'll take Eriol-kun back. Please be careful everyone." Tomoyo stated, looking at her friends when they left.

-------

-------

**A/N:** Please Review! Tell me what you think of my story.

The next chapter will probably be up by next Saturday, but if I get more reviews it might be up a few days early.

Thanks for the reviews everyone

Le Ai, KidFox1, Sakurarules, Dragon and Sword Master, kenshinlover2002, Armageddon Angel, CherryFreakyFunK

**Chapter 82 Preview: **

Nakuru tells Sakura a few things about the purple sorceress. Meanwhile Tomoyo and Eriol will run into someone unexpected.


	82. Darkness part 7

Rewrite  
By: Angel Kamiya  
Chapter 82

Sakura stood there by herself by the tree of the park while she waited. It was night now and the only thing that she could think about was how much she had started to miss everyone. It had been such a long time since she had last seen her friends and family that she really felt terrible. Sakura really wished that she wasn't this way. There were many people that depended on and she knew that she couldn't just hide somewhere until everything was back to normal. The Card Captor wondered if things were really going to be okay or not.

"How are you?" Syaoran asked, sitting down besides her.

"I'm just thinking about a few things Syaoran-kun."

Syaoran immediately noticed that Sakura wasn't her usual self, so he started thinking about what he should do. Usually it would have been Sakura who had to cheer him up but now it was going to have to be the other way around. There was no way he was going to let that go on any longer.

"Sakura, let's go."

"What?" Sakura replied, surprised that Syaoran was telling asking her this when they were supposed to be waiting. "Are... aren't we supposed to wait here until Nakuru-chan got back?"

"We aren't going to be gone long."

As they walked together through the street Sakura found herself looking around the town. Syaoran had taken out a card which gave off a bright light which let them see where they were going. If that had been a normal night then it probably would have been another date. Sakura wondered if they would going to be able get back before Nakuru noticed that they were gone.

"Syaoran..." Sakura muttered. "Um, why did you bring me out here?"

"I wanted to ask you if you are ready to meet the sorceress after what happened the last time."

"Of course. We have to talk to her it's the only way things are going to get back to normal."

"I'm just worried something will happen to you. Maybe I should go see her by myself?"

Sakura immediately felt her heart beating faster. What Syaoran had told her really upset her. Was Syaoran really planning what she thinking?

"You... you can't be serious!" Sakura interrupted, not believing him. "We are going together."

"But-"

"I won't be able to forgive myself if something happened to you Syaoran-kun." Sakura interrupted, shaking her head deciding not to hear anymore. "Please don't stop me from going. I don't want to argue with you about this."

"If that's what you really think." Syaoran replied, sighing. "Well... okay."

"I promise to make sure the both of us get through this. After all this is over I still have to find the right present for you this weekend."

The two of them quickly heard a crash from nearby. Sakura nearly jumped while stepping closer to Syaoran. While she grabbed his arm she still hadn't known what had made that sound? Was it trouble or something?

Syaoran stepped forward and saw what had made the sound.

"Keroberos?" Syaoran murmured, looking annoyed.

After hearing who it really was, Sakura leapt forward and took a hold of the card guardian who had appeared. It been such a long time since they had last seen each other. Kero had gone looking for Yue and had not been seen since then. Sakura held the card guardian tightly in her arms while smiling happily.. When she looked down at him she saw that he didn't look very well.

"I'm glad to see you too Sakura-chan..." Kero muttered.

"Are you okay Kero-chan?"

"Yeah... what are you two doing here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be at home Sakura?"

"We better get back before Nakuru realizes we are gone." Syaoran suggested, already seeing the time.

Syaoran wondered if Kero would overreact or not when he found out what had went on while he had been away. There were many things that he didn't know yet and he was going to have to learn them fast. Syaoran wished that Kero had been there when Nakuru told them who she really was. It would had made things simpler.

Both Tomoyo and Eriol had not gone back like they had been told. When they had been walking on the street Tomoyo noticed that something was bothering Eriol who quickly started heading off somewhere she didn't know. At first she tried to ask him where they were going but he didn't say a word. If it had been anyone else Tomoyo probably would have let him go but she was supposed to watch over him. Finally catching up to him Tomoyo stood there looking at the shrine which was pretty much deserted.

"Eriol-kun? What are we doing at this place?" Tomoyo asked, hoping that he would stop being so mysterious. "I hope you don't have other guardians all around town. We really don't have time to go everywhere to look when we are supposed to be getting back."

"There is someone like Nakuru here..." Eriol replied, looking serious.

Eriol suddenly started walking forward. Tomoyo didn't know what to think. What was going on with him? It was bad enough that she had just discovered that Eriol wasn't really what he seemed, now Tomoyo was thinking about whether to keep calling him by that name or not. It seemed now he was doing all kinds of strange things.

Not wanting him to get into trouble by himself, Tomoyo quickly caught up to him. The two of them stopped there by the entrance. Tomoyo noticed all the leaves scattered everywhere on the ground. It seemed whoever had been taking care of the shrine had been doing their duties.

"This is the shrine that our teacher works at. Most of the kids from school go to this place whenever this is a holiday. I wonder if Mizuki-sensei is home now." Tomoyo started, noticing that there wasn't anyone there besides the two of them. "Well... everyone's gone. Can we go now? This place is starting to give me the creeps."

Eriol started heading to the exit and was the first one to step outside.

"I've been here before... it wasn't long ago."

Tomoyo was very curious at what Eriol was thinking about. It wasn't everyday that something like this happened. It really seemed like Eriol was trying his hardest to remember things but it just wasn't coming to him. Tomoyo really wished that she could do something about that.

Tomoyo really wanted to ask Eriol a ton of questions, but she knew that if she started she probably wouldn't be able to stop.

"Is what Nakuru told us true Eriol? Are you really the reincarnation of Clow-san?"

"Am I supposed to be this Clow? I don't know what to tell you."

"I never realized how important it was to know who you are." Tomoyo muttered, standing there. "I guess that how we got away from Lucien in the first place. I was wondering about that for a while now. You must have used magic..."

While Eriol was looking at the ground he found himself thinking about meet up with Sakura only a few minutes earlier. When he first saw her it was like there was still unfinished business that he still needed to take care of. There was nothing he could do about that if he didn't know what that was.

"I still can't stop thinking about what that girl that we met a few minutes ago told us. I don't know her but somehow what she was telling us made sense."

"That was your sister, at least that's what she has been telling us for the last couple of weeks. I guess she is really someone that watches over you like Yue and Kero-chan watches over Sakura."

"Yue and Kero?"

It felt very strange for Tomoyo to tell some else about Sakura's card guardians. One of the biggest things about being the Card Captor's best friend was that she was supposed to keep Sakura's secret from everyone. It would be bad if people found out that Sakura had the Clow cards. Tomoyo wondered if Eriol had to deal with that problem about people not finding out about him.

"Yue and Kero-chan are Sakura's card guardians. Kero has been helping Sakura ever since she first got the Clow cards and Yue-san had only appeared recently." Tomoyo explained, standing there with him. "If you are really Clow-san reincarnation then you most know who they are."

"Everyone keeps telling I'm this Clow Reed. I wish I could believe them. I can't do anything to help Sakura. If I were really Clow Reed I would be able to do something about what's going on in this town.."

"It wasn't your fault. I mean-"

Tomoyo suddenly stopped when she heard someone approaching. At first she was a little scared but some of her fears left when Eriol walked over to where she was at. Eriol seemed to be more curious about who it was then scared. Tomoyo wondered if he was going to start using some of his magic. It would have been interesting since the only person she had seen used magic were Sakura, Li, and Kero.

Eriol glanced around the grounds hoping to see someone.

"Whose there?" Eriol asked.

"Are you finally back Eriol?" the voice replied.

Tomoyo immediately recognized how the voice belonged to. It wasn't that hard since she had been hearing that voice for months now at school.

"Mizuki-san?" Tomoyo asked, glad that it wasn't someone bad.

The woman arrived looking like she had been out somewhere. Kaho wore plain clothes looking like she had just gone out for a walk and gotten back. It took a while for Tomoyo to realize that she didn't seemed practically shocked at seeing to two of them there. It was almost like the teacher had expected to see them.

"Are you here to see Yue?"

"Yue-san? You... you know who he is?" Tomoyo, exclaimed.

"Of course. Would you like to come inside for a while?"

It didn't take long for them to get inside. They followed Kaho until they were inside and finally out of the terrible weather. Tomoyo looked around studying all the interesting things that were scattered around the place.

"Yue-san!"

"Yue can't here you my dear. When he wakes up he will be able to talk to you. I've been taking care of him until he gets better." Kaho replied, sitting down on the ground.

Tomoyo was starting to realize Mizuki seemed to know who Eriol was and why they were there in the first place. There was something about her that screamed out that she already knew everything about who Sakura was too. Tomoyo was a little overwhelmed at everything that was going on.

"Um... Mizuki-sensei did you somehow call Eriol here? Can... can you help Eriol remember who he is?"

"No... I'm afraid only Sakura can do that."

"What are we here for?" Eriol asked, looking like he was determined to get answers.

"You are here because you felt Yue nearby. You wanted to help but that isn't the only reason why you were drawn to this place. Eriol, a few days ago you came here and asked me to do you a favor. You wanted me to hold onto something for you until you would need it again."

Mizuki walked over to the drawer and got out something. Before Tomoyo would see what it was Mizuki had already went over to where Eriol was at. The young woman was holding onto a box that almost looked like a present. Eriol reluctantly took it at first not knowing what to say.

"Do you want me to have this?"

"Yes, it's the only thing that can trap the sorceress. You weren't able to do it a few days ago but now you must try again." Mizuki explained, looking back at Yue. "When the time comes Eriol will know what to do with it. Now I must ask the two of you to leave... I must tend to Yue."

Tomoyo didn't want to leave since she wanted to stay there until Yue was back on his feet but she knew that she couldn't really help. In the end she decided to listen to Mizuki's request and leave. When there were outside Tomoyo saw that Eriol still seemed to be studying the item that he had been given.

"Eriol-kun... Maybe you are supposed to help Sakura-chan with that?"

"What do you think it is?"

"You should open it. Maybe it's really important and needs to be taken care of now."

Eriol nodded and went to open the present that had been given to him. It took a while but he finally managed to get out the item that was inside. It was some kind of key. Eriol didn't know what the key was supposed to be for.

Sakura was the first person to arrive at their destination. They had finally at Eriol's house and were outside by the gate. On the way Kero had asked Nakuru millions of questions which was something Sakura didn't like. Sakura felt herself stop for a moment while staring at the house, the place seemed so ominous. Sakura couldn't believe that this was where the sorceress had been hiding at! Before she could even put her hand the gate she felt Syaoran lightly put a hand on her shoulder like he didn't want her to go.

"Wait." Syaoran uttered, turning over to Nakuru. "What are we supposed to do now Nakuru?"

"I should tell you a few things about who the sorceress is before we meet up with her." Nakuru replied, looking like she had planned this for a while now. "What do you two know about Akako-sama?"

"The sorceress knew Clow Reed didn't she?" Sakura asked, curiously.

"Yes, they knew each other for many years."

Sakura saw that Nakuru seemed very sad all of a reason. While it wasn't odd for her to be acting that way Sakura starting thinking about what this meant. Was Nakuru sad for Clow or was she sad for the other person?

"How did they meet?"

"It was a very long time ago. They met one evening when Clow and Yue had gone to the market. That was when Clow decided to look after her. Akako-sama was there alone and he thought it was the right thing to do. Yue disagreed with that decision but eventually he went along with it."

"Did Clow already know that she could do magic?" Syaoran asked.

"Of course he did. That wasn't the reason why he took her in though. Akako-sama was a very kind person at first much like how you are Sakura-chan."

"I wonder why she is so different now."

"What's important is that you make sure that she doesn't leave Tomoeda. When Clow Reed trapped her in this place it meant that most of her powers were gone. There is still a chance that you two can stop her from getting away, if you two don't that means everyone is outside Tomoeda is in trouble. You see Akako-sama is very dangerous and unpredictable. The sorceress hates people that can't do magic that's why the two of you have been relatively safe from her since she arrived."

"We have to try to find a way to talk to her." Sakura suggested, feeling like she really wanted to say something.

Nakuru suddenly stopped hearing what Sakura was trying to tell her. There was something strange that she felt. It felt like Clow Reed's aura but there was something different about it. Did Eriol decide that he wanted to be there? Nakuru was starting to panic at the thought because she knew that he wouldn't be safe there so she quickly looked around to see if it was really him or not.

"What?" Sakura asked, wondering what Nakuru was trying to tell her. "What is it?"

"Master Clow's back." Nakuru replied, looking upset.

"No, it's not." Sakura answered.

Akako was dressed in purple like always but there was something different about her. It seemed that she was now a little taller and her skin had grown very pale. While the girl landed lightly on the ground while she looking at her four guest. Sakura found herself wondering why Nakuru seemed to have mistaken her for Clow a moment earlier. It seemed like Akako wasn't very surprised at seeing them gathered there.

Sakura wasn't sure about what to do now that the sorceress had appeared. It had seemed like such a long time since they last spoken with each other. Instead of doing anything Sakura decided that it would probably be best to wait and see what the little girl had to say..

Akako looked like she wasn't surprised at seeing them there that night.

"I'm glad you all are finally here. I've been waiting for you to arrive."

---------

----------

**A/N:** Please Review! Tell me what you think of my story.

The next chapter will be up sometime this week, I'll try updating twice.

Thanks for the reviews everyone

Le Ai, Empyreal Entity, Sakurarules, The SmilingReaper, May, Dragon and Sword Master, Armageddon Angel, kenshinlover2002, CherryFreakyFunK

**Chapter 83 Preview:**

Sakura talks to the sorceress about a couple of things...


	83. Sorceress Battle

Rewrite  
By: Angel Kamiya  
Chapter 83

Sakura wasn't sure about what to do now that the sorceress had appeared. It had seemed like such a long time since they last spoken with each other. Instead of doing anything Sakura decided that it would probably be best to wait and see what the little girl had to say..

Akako looked like she wasn't surprised at seeing them there that night.

"I'm glad you all are finally here. I've been waiting for you to arrive."

The girl dressed in purple opened her closed hand and suddenly she was inside Eriol's house. It was pretty dark and the only light care from the lamp at the center of the room. Sakura couldn't believe what was going on. It was almost she had just woken up from a dream and found herself at another place. As Sakura felt herself getting more and more concerned about how things would turn out. Sakura looked around for any sign of her friends and saw that they were not there.

"What did you do with my friends?" Sakura asked.

When Sakura frantically looked around what seemed to be the living room but she could see no signs of her friends. They were really gone. It was like they had just disappeared. Sakura really didn't like what was going on.

"Now we are finally alone Sakura-chan." the girl started.

One moment Syaoran had been standing there right besides Sakura and now he was somewhere else! Syaoran was falling to the ground. When he realized what was going on he swung the sword he was holding to use a spell. If he didn't do something fast he was going to hit the ground and seriously get hurt.

"WIND! COME FORTH!"

There was a loud sound as a strong current of air surrounded him and slowed his fall. Syaoran dropped to the ground onto the grass. Syaoran quickly got back up and looked around where he was at. It seemed that he was now far away from Eriol's house, a few streets away in fact. At first he didn't even recognize what street he was on. Not waiting to waste anymore time standing around he starting running towards the direction of the house.

It didn't take long until he bumped into one of people that had been with him. When he arrived on the corner of the street Syaoran saw that Kero was standing there looking a little baffled. It almost looked like he didn't know where he was.

"Keroberos! We have to go help Sakura!" Syaoran started, hoping that Kero could give him a better idea on what they were up against. "What are you standing around for?"

Kero was looking like he really wasn't having a good day. Not wanting to wait any longer Syaoran decided that if Kero wasn't going to help then he would do this alone. Syaoran quickly ran back towards Eriol's house hoping that he would get back in time. As he got closer and closer he felt something fly overhead. Kero landed in front of him blocking his path.

"Wait!" Kero uttered.

"What's wrong with you?"

While Kero understood what Syaoran was feeling they had to think things through.

"We need to find out where Nakuru ended up."

"What does it matter where she is?" Syaoran asked, hating the fact that Kero himself was keeping him there.

"Look I know you want to help Sakura but we need Nakuru's help on this."

"Yeah, you go find her. I'm going to get back to where Sakura is at." Syaoran murmured.

Syaoran went back to running towards Eriol's place, ignoring Kero who was yelling at him. It wouldn't take long for him to get there but he hated how helpless he was feeling. Syaoran really hoped that Sakura was safe from the little girl. There was many things that he could imagine that could go wrong now.

There were only the two of them there now. Sakura finally managed to grab a hold the Sealing wand while floating there and use Clow card that she needed.

"What do you want?" Sakura yelled.

Akako dropped to the ground and picked up a pinwheel toy. It spun even though there was no wind inside the house. They were only a few feet away from each other but Sakura still took a few steps back not wanting to stay too close to her any longer.

"I wanted us to talk a little."

"You could have just asked me nicely outside instead of bringing me here."

"I know but somehow I don't think Syaoran would have let me."

Sakura was studying the expression the little girl had on her face. It didn't seem like she was joking about any of this. Sakura really didn't like being there with her. For some reason the girl had seemed to have changed from a normal looking child into something else. The sorceress' skin had turned deathly pale and her brown eyes seemed now seemed very expressionless. Sakura wasn't sure what had made her look so different now.

"Are you going to let me go after you are finished talking?"

"It depends on a couple of things." Akako replied, slow getting off the ground. "I have a few questions for you."

It took a while for Sakura to even hear what the sorceress had said. It had grown so windy outside all of a sudden. What was this about exactly? Sakura wondered if the girl was just playing some kind of strange game with her or if this was something she had to do since Sakura had showed up there.

"What kind of questions?"

"Do you like being the Card Captor?" the little girl asked.

"Yes, of course I do."

"Is it hard?"

"Sometimes... but I manage. Syaoran helps me when things get tough."

It was so strange for Sakura to just stand there and with her. At any other time Sakura wouldn't have dared to do something like that since she would have been too afraid of what would happen but for some reason it felt different now. Sakura didn't feel like she was going to be there for too long.

"Li Syaoran...do you hate Syaoran for all the problems he has caused you Sakura?"

"What... what are you talking about?"

"If Syaoran's family didn't dislike you so much you wouldn't have gotten into so much trouble these past few weeks."

Sakura wished that she could argue with her. There were so many things that Sakura didn't know about Syaoran's family. Even Kero didn't know what to tell her most of the them. They were so secretive most of the time that Sakura didn't think she really knew Syaoran all that well. When this was over she was going to have to ask him about them.

"I don't care. It's not his fault."

"You know they'll never let you and Syaoran get together do you? Not the person that took the cards that were supposed to belong to him."

"Please stop saying these things!"

Sakura look curiously at the sorceress wondering why she had decided to bring this up all of a suddenly. Why did she care about her and Syaoran? Sakura wanted to ask her that but for some reason felt like it was the wrong time to ask.

"I'll tell you a secret if you promise to not to tell anyone. The reason I exist in the first place is because of Master Clow."

"Master Clow... what does he have to do with you?"

"Don't you sense it. We use the same kind of magic..." Akako muttered, walking around Sakura.

Akako decided that it was time to get to the reason why she had brought Sakura there in the first place.

"It's time for me to leave Tomoeda. The only way to do that is to destroy the last piece of Clow's magic..." Akako replied. "The Clow cards."

There was a loud shaking sound as Sakura felt herself standing outside again. When she saw where she was she felt something flying towards them. They were so far away that she didn't realize what they were first. Sakura immediately dodged the flying objects as they flew past her. The trees had been were being flung around with some kind of invisible force. Without thinking she flew quickly out of the way.

"FLY!"

Sakura flew up into the air. Now in the sky she looked at everything beneath her. Sakura was now floating over the house and it quickly hit her how huge the place seemed from above.

As Sakura looked around she realized that she needed to get out of there. Sakura saw something flying at her.

"SWORD!"

Sakura swung the sword in her hand cutting the truck of the flying tree into several pieces. As the pieces of wood fell back on the ground Sakura turned and turned the sword back into the Sealing wand.

"WINDY!"

The woman made of breeze appear and surrounded Akako. In an instant she was suddenly knocked back. The Clow card flew back into Sakura's hand. Sakura flew backwards while carefully holding the deck of cards in her hand. The two of them were floating there in the air.

"If you want to defeat me you'll have to do with something besides the Clow cards." Akako answered, flying forward.

The little girl seemed to was glowing with a white light.

Sakura took out another Clow card.

"SHADOW!"

The cloaked figure flew forward at it's target.

Akako quickly flung her hand and there was a flash of red light between her and Shadow.

Shadow was thrown backwards and it quickly returned back to Sakura's hand in it's card form. Sakura didn't know what to do now. Why was it that nothing she did seem to work? Sakura looked down and realized that she couldn't keep doing this.

It was at that moment that Sakura suddenly heard the footsteps or someone running onto the scene. Sakura looked doing hoping that it was really Syaoran. Instead it was the last two people she had expected to see that day. It was Tomoyo and Eriol! Syaoran seem to be have arrived there too. Before she knew what was happening she felt an invisible force knock her back.

Sakura crashed onto someone. At first she felt like everything around her was spinning. While rubbing her head she quickly pulled herself off of Syaoran.

"Sakura are you okay?" Syaoran asked, rubbing his head.

"Yeah...oh I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"

"No... not really." Syaoran replied, looking embarrassed for some reason.

"Hey guys!" Tomoyo greeting, looking like she waiting for them to finish talking first/

Sakura couldn't believe who she was seeing at first. What was Tomoyo doing at a place like this?

"Tomoyo! What... what are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"Well I thought it would be a good idea if I brought Eriol-kun back."

"Eriol will not be able to help you. Not when he doesn't even know who I am." Akako interrupted, floating back down onto the ground. "Now if you would give me the Clow cards this will all be over."

"We aren't letting you hurt the Clow cards" Sakura replied, determined to stop what she was doing.

"If you won't give them over then I will make sure you won't be able to use them." Akako muttered.

There was a streak of light as the sorceress flew forward. Sakura had barely managed to raise the Sealing Rod when she felt something hit it. There was a very loud cracking sound as it feel out of her hand and onto the ground. The Sealing wand turned back into the Clow key. Sakura went and picked it up and saw that it was broken.

"Now it's time for the ones that hold the Clow cards to leave this place."

"If I can't convince you then maybe Syaoran will."

"Step back Sakura." Syaoran warned, holding his arm out in front of Sakura.

The sorceress held out her hand and an old looking book appeared in it. Sakura almost didn't recognize what it was at first. It was so far away.

"That's..."

"Yes, Sakura. This is Clow Reed's journal. Don't worry it really did belong to him once but I put a curse on it." the girl explained. "Syaoran! Take Sakura's Clow cards for me at once."

Sakura quickly looked at Syaoran not knowing what was going on. There was a sudden streak of light as something almost hit her. Sakura let out a small scream while falling back and hit the ground. Sakura looked up and saw that there was something very wrong with him. While she quickly grabbed the Sealing wand that had fallen to the ground she slowly backed away from him.

"Syaoran-kun?"

"Sakura... run... away."

Syaoran didn't say anything. Instead he leaped at her and almost hit her with the blade of the sword that he was holding again. Sakura hadn't even been able to say anything since things were happening so fast. Syaoran was really trying to hurt her! There was a part of Sakura's mind that was too shocked to even process this. This seemed like some kind of nightmare.

Sakura flew up into the sky hoping that Syaoran wouldn't be able to get her. As she stayed there she tried to come up with some kind of idea to help Syaoran. However she didn't know what to do. Syaoran suddenly flew after her. The two of them collided against each other.

Tomoyo couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"You have to do something Eriol-kun!"

When Tomoyo saw Eriol she realized that he wasn't going to be able to help. Eriol looked a little unsure about what to do.

---------

---------

**A/N:** Please Review! Tell me what you think of my story.

The next chapter will be up in a few days.

Thanks for the reviews everyone

Dragon and Sword Master, kenshinlover2002, May, theforgotten, KidFox1, Armageddon Angel, Strawberry Lunette, 00asianwriter00, lil sakura


	84. Clash of Clow cards

Rewrite  
By: Angel Kamiya  
Chapter 84

The sorceresses stood there and watched them. She wanted to see what Tomoyo would do next. There was something about all this that was interesting. Would they try to run away or do something now like try to fight? The little girl looked at the two teenagers and started to wonder about what they were thinking.

The girl was now glowing with a dim while light. There was a loud rumbling sound from the sky as it threaten to rain at any moment.

"Eriol-kun won't be able to help any of you. Why don't you realize this?" Akako announced.

"What did you do to Syaoran-kun?" Tomoyo asked.

"The journal that I gave him to look at was cursed. Syaoran will obey me until he has completed his task which is make sure Sakura will never be able to use the Clow cards again... There is no way to break the spell. Not unless you are willing to kill him."

Tomoyo ran back and pulled Eriol along with her. This was really bad. Sakura and Syaoran were now gone and doing who knows what while the two of them were there alone. It really did feel like some kind of nightmare. Did Eriol really not know what to do? Tomoyo refused to believe this!

There was a swooping sound as two people suddenly flew down from the sky and landed besides the two of them. Tomoyo nearly jumped when she heard that. It turned out to be that last people that she expected to see that day.

Kero was with Nakuru. They had finally arrived onto the scene!

"Get away from her you freak!" Kero yelled, angrily.

"Kero-chan..." the little girl responded, looking a little surprised.

"What are you two doing here!" Nakuru yelled, looking back at both Tomoyo and Eriol. "I told you that it was too dangerous! Run!"

Tomoyo was about to say something when she felt someone pulling on her arm. It was Eriol. Eriol looked very unsure about what he was supposed to do but he did seem to agree with Nakuru on this. At first Tomoyo didn't believe what she was seeing. Now she was starting to realize that running away wasn't going to solve anything. Why did everyone want them to run away? What kind of people would they be if they did that?

"Eriol-kun is my last obstacle. Now... get out of my way you two." Akako muttered.

The little girl raised her arm and there was a blast of yellow light that shot forward at Eriol. Moments before it reached him however Nakuru got in the way of the blast. There was a flash of light and there was only a doll on the ground instead of a card guardian standing there.

Tomoyo was stunned.

"What... what did you do to her?" Tomoyo demanded.

"I've made her part of my collection... I was hoping to get Eriol." Akako answered, bending down for a moment and picking up the toy that looked like Nakuru.

When the girl got back up, the doll in her hand disappeared. It looked like she had sent it to some place else. Akako slowly raised her hands again looking like she wasn't finished yet.

Kero leaped forward between Eriol and the sorceress. While he stood there holding his ground he turned back to look at Tomoyo. They had to get out of there fast. Kero was determined to protect Tomoyo no matter what!

"Go Tomoyo!"

"Kero..."

"We have to leave." Eriol interrupted, looking very worried. "That's what Nakuru wanted."

Tomoyo reluctantly went along with them. While she hated running away like this there was really no other choice. The two of them ran through the deserted street. Tomoyo tried to think about getting away.

Akako looked over at Kero studying the card guardian. It seemed he was braver then she thought arriving there. While holding out her hand a flute appeared in her hand. In an instant it quickly transformed into a small wooden staff that looked like belonged to someone who used magic.

"What are you doing Kero-chan? Why aren't you going with them?"

"It's probably too hard for you to understand but I'm trying to help my friends. You should try having friends sometime."

"Don't worry, I'll make everyone my friend when I leave Tomoeda... but I don't have time to deal with you now when I have to get Eriol-kun."

The sorceress suddenly flew quickly past him through the air. At first Kero didn't even know what had happened. Kero turned his head and saw that she was gone. So she really wanted to catch up to Eriol and wasn't going to let anything get in her way. When Kero was about to fly after the girl something landed in front of him blocking his path.

Kero was ready to attack when he quickly stopped after realized who it was. It was Yue!

"Keroberos... you shouldn't go." Yue muttered, looking like he had barely had enough strength to get there.

"Yue... what... what are you talking about? Are you crazy?"

Yue shook his head.

"There isn't anything we can do for Eriol. We have to hurry and go to that person for help."

Kero didn't know what Yue was talking about. Who could help them at a time like this if Eriol himself wasn't able to do anything? Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol were gone. Was there anyone else that could actually do anything?

Sakura and Syaoran had been flying through the sky. Sakura really had a hard time seeing what was going on since they were flying so swiftly through the air. As they soared through Tomoeda it quickly hit Sakura that she would have to do something quick. If she didn't then she just knew something bad was going to happen to either her or Syaoran. The two of them suddenly were crashing through several branches from several large trees. They crashed onto the ground sending dirt flying everywhere around them.

Sakura was the first to get up and back away. As she stared at Syaoran she quickly realized that she had gotten a few small cuts from the fall. They had landed somewhere in the park which was very far from Eriol's house. They really had traveled a long way. Sakura really didn't know what she was going to do now.

"Syaoran-kun... what... what's wrong with you?!" Sakura exclaimed, not knowing if she should run away or try to help him.

It seemed like Syaoran had heard her pleas but he wasn't able to say a word.

Sakura suddenly felt a few drops of cold water fall from above. While looking up at the sky she realized that it was probably going to rain in the next few minutes.

Sakura really wanted to rush over to see if he had been hurt in the fall but she knew that probably won't have been a good idea. It had only been a moment ago that Syaoran had tried to get her with the sword that he carried with him. Sakura found herself wondering why this had to happen to her that evening.

"You have to get away from me. Sakura." Syaoran warned, looking like it was really hard for him to speak for some reason.

"I won't leave you like this!"

Syaoran didn't know what was going on with him. The sorceress was making him do these crazy things. If Sakura stayed there any longer she didn't know what was going to happen.

"Forget about me. Go!"

"No!" Sakura yelled back, tears in her eyes.

Syaoran took out a yellow slip of paper. With one swing of his arm a blast of cold air flew forward.

Sakura was knocked back. As she hit the ground it sent leaves flying everywhere around her. Sakura quickly picked herself up and looked at Syaoran. It looked like he wasl standing there waiting for something.

Syaoran took out a yellow piece of paper.

"WIND!"

Suddenly Sakura was pushed back. There was an intense wind that had appeared from where Syaoran was standing. Sakura slowly got up not believing that he was still trying to hurt her. Not willing to back away Sakura began walking forward again only this time holding out the Sealing Rod in front of her like it could protect her from the furious wind that trying to slam her onto the ground. It was raining very hard and Sakura was finding it very difficult not to slip and fall onto the wet pavement. There was no way he was going to stop her from getting where she had to go!

"You can't let her control you!" Sakura shouted, desperate now.

Syaoran swung the sword that he held forward. Sakura jumped out of the way of the weapon.

As Sakura stood there she remembered the dream that she had kept having for the past few days. In it she and Syaoran were fighting with Clow cards. Was this what she had actually saw? How was she going to find a way out of this without hurting Syaoran? Sakura didn't know what to do and was very frighten.

Syaoran took out another piece of paper.

"FIRE!"

In an instant flames suddenly appeared lashing forward at Sakura.

Sakura got out of the way while holding a Clow card.

"WATERY!"

There was a wall of water that suddenly appeared between the two of them. As the inferno hit the water it turned into hot steam that evaporated in the air with a sizzling sound. Sakura stood there waiting for Syaoran to stop what he was doing. When the fire disappeared Sakura took away the Clow card she was holding.

Syaoran suddenly took out one of the Clow cards that he carried with him.

"FREEZE!"

The temperature all around them suddenly started falling. It got really cold really quickly. All around them the trees and grass started to be covered with snow that appeared from nowhere. Sakura felt herself shivering and finding it really hard to keep standing up.

Sakura hit another Clow card with the Sealing Wand.

"FIREY!"

The boy surrounded in flames appeared over the two of them. While he floating there with his arms crossed all the snow around them began to melt and Sakura felt herself being able to move again. It was like Syaoran hadn't used a Clow card earlier. Firey looked down at the two of them like he already knew what was going on.

"TIME!"

Sakura turned and started running back trying to get away from getting caught by the Clow card's powers.

"JUMP!"

When two small wings appeared on her shoes she leapt very highly into the air. Everything was being frozen by a strange light.

"SHIELD!"

The small winged shield appeared and floated there over her head. As everything around her was frozen still she stayed there inside the bubble of energy created by the Clow card. Sakura landed back on the ground not far from where she had been. For a while Sakura looked around not knowing where Syaoran had gone. It seemed like a long time had gone by before anything changed. When everything around her turned back to normal again she released the card and quickly landed on the top of the school building.

Sakura looked down but didn't see Syaoran. It almost seemed like he had given up chasing her. Before Sakura could think about anything else she felt a strong gust of wind blow past her and she looked away from the edge of the building. Sakura saw who had arrived.

Syaoran landed onto the ground not far away from her.

Sakura still hadn't gotten over the fact that he could somehow fly! When he learn this and why didn't he every tell her about it? Was this some kind of magic that the sorceress had given him the ability to use just to get rid of her? Sakura wasn't able to think anymore because Syaoran was already running at her.

Sakura tried to get out the Sword card but she didn't know if she would get it out in time since Syaoran was so fast.

"SWORD!"

Sakura felt herself close her eyes when Syaoran swung the sword. There was a loud clashing sound as the two swords hit against each other. Sakura realized that somehow she was holding a sword even though she had not been able to call for it. Did it sense that she was in trouble and somehow know that it should help? Sakura couldn't think about it much more since Syaoran kept moving forward.

With that Syaoran swung the sword that he held and Sakura barely managed to dodge out of that second attack. Syaoran attacked again and Sakura blocked it with the sword in her hand. While Sakura stood there holding onto the sword it suddenly transformed back in the Sealing wand. Sakura was not sure what had happened but it was already too late.

Syaoran struck again and the Sealing wand broke in two. The two pieces fell to the ground. Sakura fell backward and hit ground.

Syaoran dropped the sword he was holding. The magic spell that had been put on him was now lifted. It made a loud clanging sound as it hit the ground. Syaoran rushed up to Sakura side now that he wasn't being controlled anymore. While holding her in his arms Syaoran knew that he was the reason this had happened. Sakura felt lifeless while he held her.

"No! Sakura!"

----

---

****

A/N:

Please Review! Tell me what you think of my story.

The next chapter will probably be up by this Saturday.

Dragon, what I meant was that Akako was trying to attack it in the last chapter. I hope that clears it up.

Thanks for the reviews

Empyreal Entity, Dragon and Sword Master, SnowCharms, Mystical-Dreamer57, May, Butterfle, Tomoyo Kinomoto, KidFox1, kenshinlover2002, Armageddon Angel


	85. Waking Up

Rewrite  
By: Angel Kamiya  
Chapter 85

When Sakura was waking up she thought about how much her head hurt. Sakura got up and the first thing she saw that Syaoran had sitting there watching over her. It felt like he had been there for a while now. Before Sakura knew what she was doing she already had gone over to where he was at. Syaoran seemed to be very surprised at how fast she had gotten back up without needing any help.

Sakura realized that they weren't where they were supposed to be. They were both in some kind of strange looking forest. There were trees all around them that were so tall that they would have blocked the light from the sun if it had been during the day.

"I was so worried about you!" Sakura started, looking up at him. "Are you okay now?"

"Yeah, I... I am."

"I'm glad." Sakura replied, smiling.

Sakura let go and what she did next was reach for the Clow key. Except the Clow key wasn't were it was supposed to be. Sakura quickly looked at the ground all around her hoping that she had simply dropped the Sealing wand somewhere. It didn't take long for her to find what she was searching for. The Clow key was not far from where she was standing.

Sakura picked up the two pieces of the Clow key. It felt like she has just lost something very important.

"The Clow key is really broken." Sakura started, not believing her eyes. "It really happened."

"It's my fault... I'm sorry." Syaoran muttered, standing there looking like he was really upset with himself.

"No, it's not Syaoran. You shouldn't blame yourself."

Syaoran wanted to blame himself. The only reason the Clow Key was like this was because of him! If Sakura somehow was never about to use the Clow cards again then it would be all his fault. Syaoran was starting to regret having gotten involved in Sakura's life. Maybe they wouldn't be in that mess if he hadn't been sent to Tomoeda.

"I still can't believe what I did."

"It's time we tried to find a way out of here." Sakura started, carefully picking up the two pieces of the Clow key.

Syaoran hadn't heard Sakura since he was still thinking about what had happened. It had seemed like a terrible nightmare when the sorceress had made him go after Sakura.

"Sakura..."

"We need to get moving now." Sakura interrupted, taking his hand so he could see that she was serious.

"Oh... okay."

The two of the started walking through the forest together. Sakura looked around hoping that she could get some kind of idea where they had ended up. This place didn't seem like any part of Tomoeda at all. How did they end up there?

"Syaoran why did you bring me to this place?"

"What?"

"We were on top of a building but when I woke up we were here. Why did you bring me here?"

Syaoran tried to think back to the moments after the Sealing wand was broken. It had only seemed to be a moment ago but for some reason he could remember anything afterwards. It was like he was too dazed to recall anything clearly. Syaoran stopped and looked at Sakura.

"I... I didn't bring you here. I don't know how we got here."

"What... what? You don't know where we are? Please tell me you are joking!" Sakura started, not feeling well. "Maybe you should use some of your magic to figure out what this place is?"

Syaoran nodded and took out a yellow slip of paper. While swinging it to his left he then held it over his head. Syaoran was planning to float upwards until he was over the trees and could see where they had ended up. That was the plan at least.

"WIND"

There wasn't anything that happened. Sakura wasn't sure what was going on while Syaoran lowed his arm back to his side. It seemed he was as confused as she was.

"What's going on... why didn't it work?" Sakura asked, worriedly.

"It's been like this for a while. I haven't been able to use any magic since arriving at this place."

"Oh no..." Sakura started, stopping and looking at a tree that they had just went by. "It looks like we are probably walking in circles too."

Sakura quickly stopped. While she leaned there against the old tree she tried to come up with some kind of theory as to why they were there in the first place. Did the sorceress send them there so they wouldn't bother her? It didn't seem like something that she would do. Sakura took out the deck of Clow cards and looked at them. If they could only use fly they could figure out where they were.

Syaoran saw that Sakura seemed to be busy thinking but he needed to talk to her about something that was on his mind.

"Sakura maybe we should take a break."

"Good idea Syaoran. We've been walking forever and I-"

"That's not what I meant." Syaoran interrupted. "I mean maybe we should take from each other for a while. After what's happened you probably hate me."

What Syaoran told her nearly made Sakura jump. What was making him say these things?

"What's wrong with you?" Sakura started, not believing what she was hearing. "I can't actually believe you are saying this! We are friends okay? I'm not going to let one stupid fight ruin what we have between us! You couldn't control what you were doing at the time!"

Sakura stepped forward and hugged him very tightly. Why was it that Syaoran could always make her so happy but also so sad? It didn't make any sense at times. Sakura wished that he could understand that she didn't want to lose him.

"Sakura."

"Normal couples fight all the time don't they? It's just that we had our first fight..." Sakura explained, hoping that he understood. "But there is no way I could hate you."

Sakura noticed that Syaoran was having a hard time looking at her. It seemed that she hadn't entirely convinced him that he should stop feeling bad about what had happened. Sakura really hated how this had all turned out.

"Sakura-"

"I know Syaoran." Sakura answered. "Say don't you still have your Rashinban board with you?"

Syaoran suddenly took out the square shaped board that he had used in the past as a compass. It had been given to his family by Clow Reed a long time ago. The compass had all elements written on it. Syaoran held the item out in front of him wondering if he could do anything with it.

"This can point to where Clow cards are. You have to say an incantation to use it's power." Syaoran explained, shaking his head. "But it only tells you where Clow cards are."

"Maybe you should try using it? I mean see if it can get us out of here?"

Syaoran reluctantly took it back and nodded looking like he didn't have any better ideas. Syaoran started to chant an incantation that he had memorized. After several seconds the white light appeared pointing to his left. Syaoran saw that it wasn't pointing to either him or Sakura like he had expected it to. Was there a Clow card somewhere else?

"It's working."

"I think we should see where it wants us to go..." Sakura suggested.

Syaoran started following the light and Sakura went along with him. Every once in a while the light would suddenly point to a different direction so they would have to stop and go to the new destination that it pointed to. Syaoran didn't know what they were going to find in the end, but he hoped that it would be a way out of there.

"Are you scared Sakura?"

"A little..." Sakura muttered.

"Me too."

The two of them stopped when they arrived at the edge of the forest. They walked out onto the field of grass and they saw the last place that they had expected to see that evening.

"It's Eriol's house! What's that doing here?"

"I don't know. It's like all these trees sprang up from nowhere."

"We better get back! Let's go!"

Sakura started running.

Syaoran was about to say something but Sakura was already gone. Syaoran hated how Sakura always seemed to rush into trouble all by herself. It was one of the few things that he didn't like about the Card Captor. The next time he saw her he was going to have to talk to her about that.

"Sakura! Stop!"

Sakura froze when she heard Syaoran yelling out to her and turned to stare at him.

"What is it Syaoran-kun?"

"What do you think you are doing? You can't use the Clow cards! It's dangerous for you to go there!"

Sakura knew that Syaoran was only trying to look out for her but that didn't mean she had to agree with him.

"I can't just hide somewhere while everyone else is in trouble!"

"I know. I'm not telling you to hide anywhere Sakura... I just don't want you getting hurt."

Sakura nodded realizing that he may have had a point. If she ran into the sorceress now then there would be trouble. Sakura really didn't know what she was going to do if that happened. Even with the Sealing Wand and all the Clow cards she had trouble facing the sorceress in a battle with magic.

"Okay... You go first. I'll follow you."

"Much better idea." Syaoran replied. "Don't worry if there is trouble I keep you safe."

"Thank you Syaoran." Sakura smiled.

They two of them finally arrived at the black gate. Sakura stood there behind the bars not knowing what they should do next. If only she had her Clow cards she could simply jump over it and already be at the front door. Instead it seemed like a regular gate was going to keep them outside.

With one swing of the sword Syaoran broke the lock and pushed the gate open

"Let's be careful now."

Syaoran walking with Sakura up to the house.

"You can't use your magic too Syaoran. What are you going to do if we run into the sorceress?" Sakura whispered.

They were almost to the door when it suddenly swung open. Syaoran quickly took a step forward holding the sword is his hand forward ready for anything. Sakura felt herself freeze a little bit but she managed to take a step back so she was standing behind Syaoran a little. Akako stood there at the door looking like she hadn't even seen them.

"You can't get rid of us easily!" Syaoran yelled, looking at the girl.

"What did you do to Eriol and Tomoyo?" Sakura asked, hoping she would get an answer.

Akako didn't look up. It didn't seemed she had even heard them at all.

Sakura really didn't know what was going on but the strange way the little girl was acting made her a little nervous. Just when Sakkura was about to say something else she heard someone landing onto the ground from behind them. Sakura quickly turned and saw the card guardian standing there. It looked like he had just arrived.

"Yue-san!" Sakura uttered, happy to see him there.

Sakura saw Yue walking towards them. When he reached the two of them Yue unexpectedly walked right through the both of them like a phantom. Sakura turned back and looked at the card guardian not believing what had just happened. Why didn't anyone see that they were there?

"Where do you think you are going?" Yue asked, while looking at the girl at the top of the steps.

Syaoran watched curiously starting to realize where they had ended up.

"I thought it was time for me to leave." Akako muttered, not looking up.

"It's not time for you to leave now."

Sakura narrowed her eyes all of a suddenly thinking that she had heard that voice from before.

"Clow-san!" Sakura yelled, hoping to ask him what they were doing there.

"Master Clow... maybe it's time we let her go." Yue replied, floating up and landing onto the steps besides the girl. "We have been looking over her for a few days now."

Clow Reed walked outside and stood besides them.

"It's not time yet. We shouldn't give up." Clow answered, his eyes closed.

"Clow-san! It's me Sakura..."

Instead of answering Clow Reed only stood there not saying anything. Sakura wanted to run forward and try to see if he would notice her if she was closer. However she was starting to realize that he would never see her there. It was like they weren't really there.

"They can't hear us..." Syaoran replied, walking over to where Sakura was at. "I think we are in the past. I don't know how we got here but we are in Clow Reed's time."

-----------

-----------

**A/N:** Please Review! Tell me what you think of my story.

The next chapter will probably be up by this Saturday.

Sakura and Syaoran will be learning a few things about how the sorceress knew Clow Reed.

Thanks for the reviews

Butterfle, Dragon and Sword Master, Mystical-Dreamer57, lil sakura, shante1203, May, kenshinlover2002, KidFox1..


	86. Directions

Rewrite  
By: Angel Kamiya  
Chapter 86

Sakura looked at Syaoran wondering how he seemed to know that. When she turned back she saw that everyone had already gone back inside. The only two people there were now them. Sakura took out the deck of Clow cards wondering if they were the reason that the two of them were there. What was going on exactly?

"Clow's time... are you sure?"

Syaoran crossed his arms looking like he was in one of his serious modes.

"Where else do you think we are?"

How had they gotten there exactly? It seem very strange to Sakura that Syaoran hadn't seemed to remember that at all. Sakura thought about what she was going to say to him

"I don't know. I mean the Sealing wand is broken... I don't think it's the Clow cards."

"Do you think the sorceress is the reason we are here?"

"Maybe... I wish we could speak to Clow-san." Sakura muttered, turning back.

Sakura went over to the door and tried to open it before found that it was locked. It seemed that they weren't going to get inside anytime soon. This certainly wasn't one of her best days as the Card Captor.

Syaoran walked up the steps to where she was at. When Sakura let go he tried to do the same thing but wasn't successful either. Syaoran tried a few more times before giving up as well. When Syaoran was done he seemed to look all around them at where they were. It seemed like night was fast approaching.

Sakura sat down at the steps trying to think about what they were going to do. They had only arrived there a couple of minutes ago but she already wanted to leave. They had to get back and stop the sorceress. Sakura didn't know what exactly would happen if the girl left to left Tomoeda but she didn't want to find out. There was no way they could stay there for too long.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked, seeing Syaoran clearly for the first time since they got there.

"You don't seem that bothered that we are here."

At first Sakura didn't say anything. There had been so many things that had gone wrong recently that she been having a hard time dealing with. It had only been a couple of minute ago that she had been in a fight with Syaoran. Sakura was having a hard time convincing herself that it had actually happened.

"Oh... I'm actually wondering why we are here in the first place. What we are going to do if we don't find a way out of this place."

"I'll sure we are going to find a way." Syaoran replied, sitting there besides the Card Captor.

"Do you know any way the Sealing Wand can be fixed Syaoran?"

Syaoran had been expecting that question for a while now. It was something that he really didn't want to answer yet because he wasn't sure of the answer.

"There is only one person that can repair the key and that is the person that made it in the first place." Syaoran answered.

"Clow-san?"

"Clow Reed or Eriol."

Sakura stood up and looked behind her at the house which belonged to Clow Reed. They were going to have to find a way inside...

"We have to find a way to talk to Clow-san.."

Before Syaoran could say anything else the two of them were already up and walked up to the front door of the house. There door was open so Sakura slowly walked inside with Syaoran. Sakura looked around disappointed to see that no one was there. For some reason the place seemed deserted now.

"Where did everyone go?"

Sakura went over to the book case and looked at all the books. It seemed like quite the collection. Sakura wondered if she was going to have to own that many books on magic when she had grown up. Was being the Card Captor really going to be difficult?

"What are you looking for?"

"I don't know... anything that can help us talk to Clow-san." Sakura replied, her eyes on all the books.

Sakura tried to pick up one of the books but for some reason discovered that she couldn't move any of them no matter how much she tried. It seemed like they was stuck!

"It's probably no use. Clow Reed cast spells to prevent anyone he doesn't know from taking his things."

"I wasn't going to take anything, just thinking about borrowing..." Sakura sighed, giving up. "What are we going to do now?"

"We should wait until Clow and Yue get back from wherever they went so we can try finding a way to talk to them."

Sakura really wished that she knew where they had gone off to. It had only been moments ago that they saw Clow, Yue and Akako standing at he steps to the house. After they had disappeared Sakura had went over to find no signs of them anywhere.

"I don't understand... we only saw them a moment ago. I wonder where they gone off to?"

"They'll probably be back soon. We should wait."

Sakura nodded and turned to continue her search of the place. The inside of the house didn't look all that different from what Eriol's house looked like. In fact they almost seemed to be the same. While Sakura walked around she brushed her hand against the table looking at all the things that had been left behind.

What caught her eye was the open book at the middle. Syaoran seemed to have seen what she saw too. Syaoran went over to where Sakura was standing.

"This looks like-" Syaoran muttered, reaching forward.

Syaoran slowly reached forward and to pick up the book. The moment Syaoran touched it however the book suddenly flew away from him and crashed into the wall at the opposite side of the room. Syaoran stood there wondering what had happened.

When he went to pick it up this time he saw that the book was now open and at where the middle of the book should have been. Syaoran slowly picked it up but this time remembering what page it had been. Syaoran put the book into the backpack that he was carrying with him.

"Syaoran?"

"Someone is coming back. It might be Clow." Syaoran muttered, walking forward anyway.

Syaoran stood there ahead of Sakura as the door opened. Yue walked inside by himself looking like he had felt something. While he walked over to the table he tried to find something.

Clow suddenly opened the door and went over to where Yue was standing.

"It's been a year since she passed away... I wasn't able to do anything."

"Master Clow you should stop thinking about her now that we have more important matters. What will be do about Akako? How much longer do you think she can stay with us?"

Sakura started wondering what they were talking about. Clow seemed to be really troubled about something.

Syaoran walked up to Sakura. The card guardian really didn't seemed like he felt them there at all or even noticed them. It almost felt like the two of them were ghosts.

The light from outside suddenly was gone. Sakura was really unsettled by how quickly at had gotten dark. While looking at Yue it seemed like she hadn't even realized what had happened. Sakura was about to go see what had happened when she suddenly stopped. For some reason she felt like she wasn't safe there any longer.

There was a loud slamming sound as something walked up the steps. Sakura felt herself taking Syaoran's free arm since she felt a little frightened all of a sudden. The door suddenly opened as they saw what had made the noise. It was a strange creature that wore a black cloak. The first thing that Sakura noticed about it was that it had eyes that glowed red. The spirit seemed to be the only person there that noticed them at all.

"Are you the reason we are here?" Syaoran demanded, stepping forward.

It suddenly flew forward at Syaoran. Without thinking he got out of the way and hit the ground. When Syaoran quickly got up again he quickly tried to transform the item that he always carried with him. Instead of it transforming into a sword it stayed the way it was.

Syaoran quickly ran over to where Sakura was at and grabbed onto her arm.

"Sakura let's get out of here!"

The two of them starting running through the narrow hallway. Syaoran really hoped that this house had a backdoor. If it didn't then they were going to be in trouble. When Syaoran saw the door he quickly pushed it open and the two of the ran outside. It seemed like it had grown dark outside all of a sudden.

"What are we going to do?" Sakura replied, nodding once. "We can't do any magic..."

Syaoran looked back once but saw that the monster didn't seem to be chasing them. Syaoran still continued running anyway since they had a better chance at getting away from him at the place with the many trees. It was only a few seconds later that Syaoran noticed that something was flying after them.

As they ran it didn't take long until they finally arrived at the forest which had been where they had first arrived at. After a few more minutes they finally stopped running. Syaoran looked all around them but saw that the monster seemed to be gone. They seemed to have gotten away for the moment.

"What was that thing that was after us was. Do you think the sorceress sent it?" Sakura muttered, still a little freaked out.

"Maybe it was supposed to make sure we don't escape from this place."

Syaoran took out a piece of paper. With one swing of his arm the paper brighten and gave off some yellow light. After a few minutes Syaoran found a place when they could stay for a while.

"I wonder why Yue-san didn't sense us when were at the house. It was so strange."

"I don't know. This place almost doesn't seem real."

"What are you saying Syaoran?"

"Nothing... never mind." Syaoran replied, leaning against the tree. "At least it's not that bad because we are here together."

"Do you still have Clow's book with you?" Sakura asked, seeing it. "What are we going to do?"

"We need to figure out a way to use the Clow cards. I don't think we are going to go anywhere if we don't."

Syaoran opened the book when he suddenly realized that it wasn't written by Clow Reed.

"Give it back."

Syaoran stopped what he was doing and saw that that there was someone else there besides the two of them. The man appeared there looking like he was annoyed with them for some reason. Syaoran immediately knew who it was. However he seemed to look very different from when they had last seen him. Syaoran saw that his dark hair was yellow he was wearing clothes that were dark brown instead of black which really confused Syaoran at first.

"Lucien! Did your master send you here to make sure we were out of her way?" Syaoran asked, really wishing that he could use some of his magic. "What is this place?"

"How do you two know me?" Lucien answered, looking at them.

"Why are you talking this way? What's the matter with you..." Sakura asked, worriedly.

Lucien stood there with his arms crossing looking at the two teenagers who obviously seemed to know him from somewhere else. However he had never seen them before that day. They seemed to have appeared from nowhere that evening.

"This is the first time I've met you."

Sakura looked back at Syaoran wondering what was the matter with the person standing there. Was Lucien not there to get them after all?

---------

-----------

**A/N:** Please Review! Tell me what you think of my story.

The next chapter will probably be up a few days after Christmas. I hope everyone that's reading has a great holiday!

thanks for the reviews

KidFox1, Butterfle, Tomoyo Kinomoto, Dragon and Sword Master, kenshinlover2002, May, Armageddon Angel, Mystical-Dreamer57, SnowCharms


	87. Not Goodbye

Rewrite  
By: Angel Kamiya  
Chapter 87

Sakura was starting to get worried now. It had been a couple a minutes since Lucien had left after they had tried talking to him that night. At first Sakura had wanted to see what was taking him so long but she realized that it probably won't be a good idea. Lucien had told them to wait there because he needed to get something. Syaoran of course thought this was a bad idea. Not long after that he had told her that they needed to get out of there and find if there was anyone else in town that could help. However Sakura really wanted to wait, so in the end Syaoran decided to stay there too.

Sakura didn't blame Syaoran for wanting to be careful. They hadn't talked much after their disagreement.

"Syaoran. I think we should tell the Lucien about what Akako will do in the future."

With that Sakura had gotten Syaoran's attention. As Syaoran stood up he went over to where Sakura was standing. The two of them were outside the Clow's mansion and he didn't want anyone to overhear them.

"I don't think that is a good idea." Syaoran whispered.

"I thought you would agree with me on this. Don't you think he should know that she turns out to be so much trouble?"

Syaoran found it hard to disagree with Sakura. It wasn't like he didn't want to do exactly that. However he knew that they would probably get into more trouble if they tried anything. Syaoran really was hoping that he would get her to understand.

"I think it's better that we don't try to change the past. We shouldn't tell him too much."

"Do you really think so?"

"Yeah, if we do anything it could make things worse. We just need to find a way to get back to Tomoeda." Syaoran muttered.

"We have to find a way back, everyone is depending on us." Sakura uttered, determined. "Syaoran, how do you think we ended up in this place?"

"I don't know. The sorceress may have sent us here to get us out of the way-"

There was the sound of a door opening and closing. Sakura turned and saw that it was the person that had told them to wait.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Sakura asked.

"I have." Lucien muttered. "I had to look at the book for guidance. You must tell me how you two arrived here."

"We..." Sakura starting, not exactly knowing what to say. "We were sent here by a really terrible person."

Sakura lightly shook her head.

"I believe I can find a way to send you back to your home. But first you two must tell the exact place the two of you first arrived here." Lucien started, crossing his arms. "It's important that we go there now."

"Wait... what about the monster that we ran into?" Sakura asked.

"The what?"

"After we arrived here there was this creature that chased after us." Syaoran explained, glad he wasn't the only person that saw it.

"This town is full of threatening magic which is why Clow Reed chose to live here. I think he wanted to make sure they didn't take over the town."

"I think I remember the place." Syaoran started, hoping he had remembered correctly.

"Syaoran... I don't think we should go back. We were stuck there for a really long time before finding a way out."

"Don't worry Sakura... we won't be there for long."

Syaoran started to walk towards the forest that they had gotten out of only a few minutes ago. Without thinking Sakura quickly ran after him. Whether she wanted to go or not there was no way she was going to be there alone. Sakura really hoped that they found what they needed.

"Those are the Clow cards. It must mean you know Master Clow." Lucien muttered.

"Yeah, can I ask you something? What kind of person is Akako?"

"What do you want to know exactly?"

"How long has Akako been staying with Clow and Yue?"

"It must have been a year now."

"After all that time Clow-san still hadn't been able to find out where she is from. Lucein can I tell you something?" Sakura asked.

"What is it?"

"You shouldn't always listen Akako. If she tells you if you do something you know is wrong please think twice before doing what she asks."

Lucien looked at Sakura wondering why she had told him something like this.

When they took the first steps into the forest, Sakura glanced back. It seemed Lucien had fallen behind and was now following a few yards behind them. It seemed like he didn't want to bother them. Sakura turned and saw that Syaoran seemed to be trying to memorize something.

"What if we can't find a way to get back?" Sakura muttered. "I mean it's bad enough that we don't know how we got here in the first place."

Syaoran didn't say anything. It seemed like he was thinking about something as they walked through the woods.

"I'm don't think we will be here for much longer." Syaoran answered, really trying to remember which path they had taken.

"I hope so... I'm so worried about Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun..."

"I'm sure they are fine."

Sakura really didn't know how Syaoran could be so clam at a time like that. While she didn't expect him to be nearly as bothered as she was, it was a little strange that he didn't seem to think that they were in any kind of trouble. Sakura wondered if Syaoran already had a plan already about what they were going to do.

"I still can't get over what Nakuru told us... Eriol-kun is really Clow."

"Is it really that hard to believe Sakura?"

"Why he do you think he hid that from us?"

It wasn't a question that Syaoran really knew how to answer. Syaoran had always suspected that there was something going on with Eriol. At times it was like Eriol was in his own world while they were in school. Eriol seemed to have made many friends but it was mostly because he seemed to be talented at everything. Syaoran was starting to understand why things seemed to be that way.

Syaoran noticed that talking seemed to have calmed Sakura down a little since they had gotten there.

"Maybe Eriol was just watching over us..."

Sakura nodded once, already suspecting something like that.

"Do you think he was worried that I wouldn't make a good Card Captor?"

"I doubt it. I guess Eriol just wanted to see how we used the Clow cards, that's what I would do if I was him anyway."

While Sakura thought about all the times she had talked to Eriol at school she started to remember when they had first met. They had been outside during lunch, and he had gone over to where she was at to introduce himself. Sakura really had been surprised at the time. It had taken her a really long time for her to do the same thing with Syaoran when he first arrived.

"If you say so. I hope he is happy with how we have taken care of them for him."

"You know I always suspected that Eriol could have been related to Clow Reed..."

"You did?"

Syaoran only nodded once.

"Yeah... I noticed the resemblance between the two the first time I met him."

Sakura felt a little silly all of a sudden. They were talking about Eriol at such a bad time like this. It had only been a couple of minutes ago that they had arrived in that place and they were still not much closer to finding a way to get back to Tomoeda. Sakura hoped that they would be able to get back to her everyone.

"I never noticed. I goes it was because I only heard about Clow from Kero whenever he talked to me." Sakura answered.

Syaoran suddenly stopped and looking all around them.

"This is the place..."

Sakura saw that it seemed to be the location. It was very strange how Syaoran seemed to have found it so quickly. Sakura wondered if Syaoran had been using any magic to help him. It didn't seem that way.

Lucien suddenly glared at the ground and stood completely still.

Lucien tries to do the spell.

"I want you two to stand still." Lucien held his right arm forward looking like he was about to do something.

Lucien muttered a few words. After that there was a blue light that appeared on the ground all around them. It quickly disappeared before Sakura could figure out what it was supposed to do.

"What happened?"

"It didn't work. My magic is not strong enough." Lucien explained, looking defeated.

Syaoran couldn't believe what he was hearing. Were they going to be trapped there forever? Syaoran refused to believe that. There had to be some way to get out of there. If they had been sent there by the sorceress it meant there had to be a way back from where they were from. Syaoran knew that they couldn't stay there for any longer.

"Do you think it would work if you only had to send one of us back?"

"Syaoran?" Sakura interrupted, wondering why had had asked that.

"Lucien do you think you can sent one of us back?"

"Perhaps."

Sakura stood there not believing what Syaoran was planning. Did Syaoran really want to stay there by himself?

"Syaoran? You... you aren't seriously asking him to do this are you?"

Sakura felt Syaoran grab a hold of her hand. They were a few steps back where no one could hear them. Syaoran seemed like he was thinking about something.

"Sakura we need to talk."

"I'm not leaving here without you Syaoran." Sakura muttered.

"If only one of us can go back to Tomoeda then I can't be that person." Syaoran answered.

Sakura refused to think about what Syaoran was telling her. There had to be a way that both of them could go back to Tomoeda wasn't there. Sakura didn't want to leave Syaoran there by himself. It felt so wrong.

"No. I'm not going by myself."

"I'm a danger to you anyway Sakura. If the sorceress manages to get me to do what she wants we could end up fighting all over again."

"No it won't. You have to go back to Tomoeda with me... I can't do this alone!"

Syaoran took out his deck of cards. They were the Clow cards that belonged to him but he knew that Sakura could use them better. There was no way he was going to keep them from her. Syaoran was starting to realize that.

"These are the Clow cards I have. I want you to use them if you have to okay?"

Sakura reluctantly took them.

"Syaoran-kun, before I met you I had such a hard time with the Clow cards even with Kero's help. I learned so much about them because of you."

"Sakura..."

"Don't say goodbye Syaoran." Sakura interrupted, determined to tell him what she was thinking. "We are going to see each other again after this. After I help Eriol-kun we-"

Sakura felt herself shaking and she suddenly realized she is alone on a street. It looked like she had gotten back to Tomoeda. However Syaoran was not there with her. Sakura turned when she heard the sound of two people running. Sakura quickly started running towards where the sounds of footsteps were from. It didn't take long for her to find her friends.

Tomoyo was very shocked to see Sakura there. However for some reason Syaoran wasn't.

"Sakura! What... what happened? Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay Tomoyo." Sakura answered, still not believing that Syaoran was somewhere that she couldn't be.

Sakura took out the Clow key and saw that it was still in two pieces.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Tomoyo asked, seeing that Sakura was bothered with something.

"Not now. I can't." Sakura started, looking at Eriol. "Eriol-kun please you have to remember who you are!"

---------

---------

**A/N:** Please Review! Tell me what you think of my story.

The next chapter will probably be up in a few days.

Thanks everyone for the reviews.


	88. Memories part 1

Rewrite  
By: Angel Kamiya  
Chapter 88

The sorceresses was soaring through the sky that night looking for the people that she was pursuing. When she finally saw something the girl slowly floated down to the ground landing softly on her feet. Akako quickly realized that it wasn't the two people that she had wanted to find. It only took a moment for Akako to walk up to where the teenage girl was standing. It seemed like she had been there for a while now.

"Meiling-chan... what are you doing here?" Akako asked, curiously looking up at her. "I thought I told you and Lucien to get something for me?"

"Lucien told me that he could take care of it himself. I don't think he wanted me to go along with him in the first place."

"What are you doing standing around here anyway?"

Meiling didn't believe that she was being asked this.

"I'm waiting."

That wasn't what Akako wanted to hear. There was no way she was going to let Meiling stay there and do nothing when there were so many important things to be done. With one wave of her hand she float a few feet from the ground until she was looking at Meiling face to face.

"Since you aren't busy I need you to do something for me."

"What's that?"

"I'm trying to find where Tomoyo and Eriol are hiding at. I was following them when they got away."

"They managed to get away from you? I find that hard to believe."

The sorceress sighed with annoyance. What was going on with Meiling all of a sudden? It had only been a few hours ago that Meiling seemed to be ready to do anything but now it seemed the girl was busy thinking about other things. Akako wondered what she was going to say to her.

"I don't like the way you are talking to me Meiling-chan."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to say that."

"They are too far away. I can usually feel wherever Eriol-kun is at but now that he hasn't gotten back his memories yet it's a little hard to do."

There was a moment of silence between the two of them.

Meiling was thinking about what the little girl had told her. It was so strange that she seemed having problems finding two people in a deserted town. Meiling looking around her seeing that everyone was still gone. It had been quiet for a long time now. Meiling was starting to hate it.

"They could be anywhere. You know it's not going to be easy for me to find them for you."

"That's not true. You been around them for such a long time. They can't leave Tomoeda now so it won't take long." Akako explained, in a soft voice. "When you find them repeat my name four times and I'll know where you are at. Do you understand me?"

"Yeah. I guess."

With that Akako float upwards back into the air. Now that they were going to have a better chance at finding where Eriol was at.

"Well you better get going Meiling!"

The three of them finally stop after running as they reached of the coffee shop. Sakura looked around glad they seemed to have gotten away for now. They had been running for a very long time now. Tomoyo had been leading the way because she seemed to know where they were supposed to be going. Sakura turned to Eriol who was standing there to her left.

"Eriol-kun? What's the matter with you? Why haven't you said anything to me?" Sakura asked, wishing he would respond.

Tomoyo realized that her friend was upset but she didn't want Eriol to be more troubled then he already was.

"Sakura-chan, I don't think you'll get to Eriol-kun to remember any faster by yelling at him."

"I'm sorry... I... I just wish there was something that I could do."

Tomoyo looked up and saw the building that she was been trying to get all three of them to.

"We are almost there! I think this is the street."

"Where are we going Tomoyo?" Eriol asked.

"We are heading to my apartment." Tomoyo explained, looking up at the night sky.

There were plenty of stars in the sky. With all the lights around them off now that everyone was gone it was easier to move around but they had to be careful too since it was kind of dark. Tomoyo would have loved if they had brought a flashlight with them but she knew that using one probably would have been a bad idea since they were trying to get away from someone.

"You have an apartment? I thought you lived with your mom?" Eriol asked, curiously.

"Yeah, well I was planning on moving out in a few weeks so I got this place. I thought we should go there to plan what we are going to do next."

"Everything's so quiet..." Sakura muttered, to herself.

After a few minutes Tomoyo stopped at the entrance to a building. They were finally there.

"Well this is it."

They took the long trip by stairs until they reached the apartment that belonged to Tomoyo. Tomoyo quickly went inside immediately bumping into something in the dark. There was a loud crashing sound as she felt herself fall to the ground along with Sakura who had been following her inside and something else.. There is the sound of loud crashing as everyone hit the ground except for Eriol who hadn't gone inside yet.

Kero hit the lights from a small lamp and looked at all them. It was very dark in there and Tomoyo could barely see anyone clearly.

"Kero-chan! What were you doing you almost scared us to death!" Tomoyo uttered, still feeling like a ghost had jumped out in front of them.

"I was waiting for you guys. What took so long?"

"Kero! You scared us!" Sakura repeated, really wanting to strangle him for this.

"We almost got caught by the sorceress." Tomoyo explained. "Why didn't you or Yue try to help us?"

"I'm sorry Tomoyo-chan. I wanted to but Yue knew that we wouldn't be able to do anything. Yue told me to wait for you in this place since you were probably going to get back here."

When Kero mentioned that name Tomoyo felt her take a step forward. They hadn't heard from Yue in such a long time.

"Yue-san?" Tomoyo asked, looking around but seeing no one there. "Where is he?"

"Yue went to see if he could get some help. I could ask the same question about Li. Don't tell me he is somewhere else at a time like this when we need him the most!" Kero yelled.

"Syaoran can't be here." Sakura replied, not knowing what to say exactly. "Kero-chan we have a huge problem!"

Sakura took out the Clow key and held it out so everyone there could see it.

"SAKURA! WHAT! WHAT HAPPENED!"

Sakura nearly flew back because of how loudly Kero had yelled. Sakura really hated how Kero overacted at things.

"Kero! Maybe you shouldn't yell like that since we are supposed to be hiding from the sorceress."

"Oh sorry... I just don't believe this!"

"The key broken during the battle."

A million things were going through Kero's mind at that moment. With the Clow key broken a bad situation had gotten a hundred times worse. Why was this happening to them now? Kero really wished that he had Yue there with him to help deal with all of this.

"Well... I can see that." Kero replied, worriedly. "Just when I thought this day couldn't get worse..."

"Syaoran-kun told me that Clow-san could fix the Sealing Wand." Sakura muttered, remembering.

"That's true but with Eriol not remember anything that's going to be a little difficult."

"What are we going to do Kero-chan?" Sakura asked, worriedly.

Tomoyo turned and saw that Eriol was standing at the far side of the room at the window looking outside. Wondering what he was doing she walked over to where he was at.

"Are you okay Eriol-kun? You haven't said anything since we arrived here..."

"All this is my fault." Eriol muttered, not looking at her.

"That's not true."

Eriol realized that Tomoyo was only trying to help but he knew that it was entirely true. They were all in this mess because of him. Eriol really felt like he was making things worse by being there. Whatever happened it was going to be his fault.

"Of course that's true. That girl wouldn't be after all of you if I wasn't here right now."

"Are you sure you don't remember anything about yourself?" Tomoyo asked.

Eriol took off his glasses and looked at the ground. For some reason he didn't feel tired after having been running so long. Eriol wondered if it was because he was supposed to be a magician.

"Every time I try to remember something my head hurts. I wish that I could help you and Sakura."

"Maybe your memories will return after a while?"

"Tomoyo, do you really believe what Nakuru told you... that I'm a great magician?"

It took a moment for Tomoyo to start thinking about how to answer that question. Tomoyo had only met Eriol a short time ago but they had quickly become friends. In fact it seemed very easy for Eriol to make friends at school. Tomoyo didn't find it hard to believe that Eriol was secretly a magician since her friend was already the Card Captor.

"Well I'm not sure what to believe. You arrived at our school only a few weeks ago and we still haven't found out much about you after all this time after all this time."

"I wonder why I didn't tell you who I really was..."

"I don't know. Maybe you had a good reason, I really doubt that you were doing it for a bad reason."

"How much do you know about this Clow Reed?"

"Not much. I've learned most of it from Kero-chan who usually doesn't explain too much about what kind of person that he was." Tomoyo started, thinking. "What I did learn was that he was a great magician that created the Clow cards."

"Magicians... Clow cards. Those words sound so strange but also familiar."

"Don't worry. We won't turned you over to the sorceress... no matter what Eriol-kun."

"I think your friends want to talk to you." Eriol muttered.

Tomoyo turned and saw that Kero and Sakura seemed to be looking at her. For some reason she really didn't want to leave Eriol there by himself. Eriol seemed really troubled about all of this.

"I'm be right back."

When Tomoyo got back to where they were at Sakura immediately saw that soething was bothering her friend.

"So, how is Eriol-kun doing?" Sakura asked, seeing Tomoyo.

"Well better then expected. I mean I certainly wouldn't be acting so calm if I was in his place."

"I wish we could do something for him." Kero answered.

"What are we going to do now about the sorceress?"

"There's nothing we can do." Kero answered, regretfully.

"What?"

"Tomoyo. I can't use the Clow cards and the moment we get close to Akako the first thing she will do is turn us all into toys."

"Yeah, that girl really has a twisted sense of humor..." Kero muttered.

"So we are going to just stay here until she finds us?" Tomoyo replied, not believing this.

"No, we are going to wait until Yue gets back. Yue left for a reason and I think when he returns we have something to use."

"I hope you are right Kero-chan..." Tomoyo, looking back at Eriol. "I guess we all should get some rest. It's been a really long day especially for you Sakura-chan."

"I'm okay. Really... I'm just worried about Syaoran-kun."

Tomoyo went over to tell Eriol what was going.

"Eriol, we are all going to have to stay here for a little while."

"What I don't understand..."

"We are waiting for a friend to get back. It shouldn't take long." Tomoyo explained. "Do you want something to eat or drink?"

"No I'm fine."

Eriol stood there by the window as everyone started to settle down to get some sleep. It seemed that everyone was tired, everyone except him that was. When they all started to fall asleep Eriol found himself looking more and more at the door. It was a hour later that he had decided that he had enough of waiting. If he wasn't going to do anything he knew that he was going to go crazy.

When it was one hour past midnight, Eriol slowly walked to the door and opened it. Walking outside into the hallway he started to head back to the place that he wasn't supposed to be. It was cold that night. Eriol walked through the deserted street heading back to his house where the girl was probably waiting, only this time without any of his friends. It was really cold that night. There was no way he was going to endanger them any longer. Eriol knew that he needed to see the sorceress and ask her why he didn't remember anything.

------

**A/N:** Please Review! Tell me what you think of my story.

The next chapter will probably be up by next Wednesday, I'm going to try updating twice this week. It will be up by Wednesday or next weekend.

Thanks everyone for the reviews.

SnowCharms, KidFox1, Dragon and Sword Master, Armageddon Angel, Empyreal Entity, kenshinlover2002, May, Tomoyo Kinomoto


	89. Memories part 2

Rewrite  
By: Angel Kamiya  
Chapter 89

Yue was flying through the sky looking for the place that he needed to be at. It had been a few minutes since he had last seen Kero. They had decided to split up for a while, Keroberos would be there to help Tomoyo while he would go somewhere else. That night he didn't need to be careful about where he flew because no one could see him, everyone else was gone. Yue looked at the building and saw that he had arrived.

Yue landed on the ground and he found himself looking at the shrine. Walking forward he arrived at the entrance seeing someone there already waiting for him. The woman wore the red and while outfit of a priestess

"I wasn't expecting you to be here so soon..." Kaho muttered.

"I'm here for the item that Clow Reed gave you." Yue explained.

"I'm not supposed to give it to just anyone. Eriol entrusted me with it and he wanted me to use it only when Sakura needed help."

There was no time to argue. Yue needed to get back as soon as possible which meant he needed to get what he was searching for quickly. Yue looked at the young woman there.

"Master Eriol needs it right now. It's the only thing that can help him remember who he really is."

"How do you know it will really work?"

"I don't know, but it's something that I need. Will you hand it to me or will I have to take it?"

"There is no need to make demands."

Mizuki walked down the steps. It didn't take long for her to reach where Yue was at. When she held out her hand Yue saw what he was asking for. It was something that belonged to Clow Reed once. Yue had suspected that she would have it.

"Please make sure Eriol gets this."

"I will do that. You should leave with me, it probably won't be long until the sorceress sends something after you."

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." Mizuki smiled. "Good luck. I hope you aren't too late."

Yue turned to leave.

When he flew up into the air he started to head back towards Tomoyo's apartment hoping he could get there in time to give the bell to Eriol. If it didn't work they were going to be in trouble.

Sakura ran into the living room after hearing Tomoyo's yell, immediately seeing that Eriol was no where in sight. At first Sakura thought that Eriol was somewhere else in the apartment but she quickly realized that this wasn't true. It didn't look like anyone had arrived to take him away. However if no one took him away there were was he at? Why didn't Eriol tell them where he was going? What was going on? Sakura was too surprised by what was going on to say anything.

"Tomoyo-chan! What... what happened?"

"I wanted to ask Eriol-kun how he was doing..." Tomoyo started, looking a little shaken. " But I can't find him anywhere!"

"I don't believe this!" Sakura shouted, glaring at the card guardian floating in the air to her left. "Kero-chan! You were supposed to be awake guarding everyone!"

While floating there Kero felt like he couldn't get out a single word. It was completely true. When everyone was resting he was supposed to be awake but he had unexpected fallen asleep. It had really been a long day but that was no excuse for had messing up like that. This was really bad. Kero really hated himself for what had happened.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan..."

"We have to find him! I think I have a pretty good idea where he is heading." Sakura said, walking over to the window to look outside.

Tomoyo stared at her friend hoping she was thinking what she was thinking. Things couldn't be getting that bad could they?

"Where do you think Eriol-kun went?"

"Eriol must be going to meet the sorceresses."

"Do you really think he would do something that dangerous?" Tomoyo asked. "I mean why?"

Sakura looked back at her friend. It wasn't going to be easy to explain.

"I guess he thought that he was causing problems for us. If I was in his position I might be doing the same thing."

"We can't let anything happen to Eriol! If that witch gets him back we are all in trouble." Kero warned, floating there by the door.

"Yeah, we have to get him before it's too late."

Tomoyo was thinking about everything that could go wrong. It had been a very hard couple of weeks and it felt like things were ending. Whether they would end well or not was still something that she didn't know. Tomoyo hoped that all of her friends were going to be okay.

"Do you think that's the best thing we can do?" Tomoyo asked. "I want to help Eriol-kun too but... you can't use the Clow cards. It could get very dangerous."

"We can't stay here while Eriol is out there."

While Tomoyo looked at the clock on the wall she was reminded about what the three of them were doing there in the first place.

"What about Yue-san?"

"You'll have to stay here with Kero until I get back."

Kero immediately flew to where Sakura was standing. As he looked at Sakura it occured to him that she had been entirely serious about going by herself at a time like this. Kero didn't want Sakura to do anything like this alone. There was no way that was going to happen while he was there. While Kero thought about what to say he realized that he was going to have to say it fast before Sakura left.

"There is no way you are going by yourself. I'm going with you Sakura-chan." Kero announced, looking determined. "Besides I won't be able to forgive myself if anything happened to Eriol."

"If you really want that'll be okay." Sakura replied.

"Maybe I should go with you two?" Tomoyo asked.

Kero didn't want Tomoyo go with them. While he could look after Sakura it was going to be very hard to look after both Sakura and Tomoyo. It would also be much better if Tomoyo stayed there and not go with them. There was also the fact that they need her to do something important for them.

"No, you should wait here until Yue-san gets back. It's important that we find out what Yue has learned." Kero explained, nodding. "When he gets back tell us what we are doing."

"Okay. I'll remember that."

"We have to get going. Eriol-kun probably hasn't gone too far." Sakura started.

Watching her friends leave without her was very difficult for Tomoyo. It was bad because it made Tomoyo feel very helpless. In the past whenever Sakura went to catch a Clow card it was always Kero and Tomoyo who went along with her. After a while Syaoran went too but that was something that Tomoyo had always expected to happen.

Tomoyo took a step forward but stopped when she realized what she was doing.

"Be careful you two! Don't get hurt or anything." Tomoyo muttered.

"I'll try my best." Sakura smiled, nodding. "Don't worry we will be back in a short while."

Sakura and Kero left the apartment. It was cold that night. While they were walking outside on the street Sakura didn't have to look around to see that Kero was following after her. It made Sakura feel a little better knowing that the card guardian was looking over her shoulder but it was still hard for her to be doing this. What was she going to do if she ran into trouble? Would she have to hide because she didn't have the Clow cards?

Kero saw that there was something bothering Sakura.

"How are you doing right now?"

"Trying not to think about Syaoran-kun or Eriol-kun." Sakura answered, not really wanting to talk about it.

"Why is it that all the boys are now in trouble? First Li now Eriol."

While Sakura looked around the deserted street she began to thinking about Eriol more and more. They were trying to find him but she was starting thinking about everything that could go wrong for some reason. Usually Sakura would try to think positively but she was having a really hard time at that time. It didn't help matters that Syaoran wasn't there with her like he usually was.

"Kero-chan... do you think that we will be able to find Eriol-kun before anything bad happens?"

"I'm not sure Sakura. I hope so."

"I wish that you would have told me you thought we would."

"You don't expect me to lie do you?"

At any other time Sakura might have smiled but Sakura really wasn't having a good day. It might have made things better if Kero had lied a little. It certainly would have made things any worse. They were going to have to try to get through this together. Sakura looked down at the ground and she walked through the street. They where heading to where Eriol's house was.

"I just wished that you were more encouraging. It's really weird isn't... with everyone gone?"

Kero completely agreed with Sakura. It had only been a few hours now but it had seemed like an eternity since he saw a group of people on the street talking. Kero never realized how much he missed the people that he saw outside from Sakura's room that disappeared even though he had never really met them.

"Yeah, I don't like it! I hate how quiet it is, it's driving me crazy."

"You're overreacting Kero-chan."

"Do you think we should have waited until Yue got back?"

Sakura closed her eyes wondering if that would have done any good. While Yue would have been a great help it really didn't seemed like a good idea. The longer they waited at Tomoyo's place the greater the chance that Eriol could get hurt or worse.

"We couldn't waste anymore time with Eriol-kun out there."

"Yes, I know. I agree with you but I just wish we were more prepared for all of this." Kero replied, shaking his head. "... like I had found away to fix the Sealing wand."

"Kero-chan, how do you think we are going to get Eriol-kun to remember everything?"

That was a question that he had no answer for. Kero really didn't know how to respond to that. Even as a card guardian there were things that he didn't understand. Kero put his paws against his head trying to his mind to think of something.

"Telling him who he isn't hasn't worked, I'm not sure what it would take."

Sakura stopped, and turned to look at Kero.

"You really don't know?"

"It'll probably just take some time. I wouldn't be surprised if he started to remember everything as long as we kept him out of trouble."

"Well it's a little too late for that. Eriol-kun is headed to trouble."

"Yeah..."

Sakura thought about what was wrong with Eriol. It didn't seemed like such a big deal but it was really terrible. Not knowing who you were or where you came from. Would Eriol ever remember who he was and why he had arrived in Tomoeda in the first place? Sakura really hoped that they would be able to help him.

"I don't know what I'd do... if I forgot everyone. I'd probably be so scared about everything."

"I don't think you would do that Sakura. I always got the impression that you were a brave person before you became the Card Captor."

"What that before or after you found out I couldn't stand horror movies?" Sakura muttered.

Kero knew that Sakura's fright of horror movies was well know through out the school. It was actually kind of funny because of how brave Sakura could be while trying to capture a Clow card. At times there seemed to be two different Sakuras.

"I'm serious. You know your bravery is probably one of the reasons that Li likes you."

"I know that you are trying to make me feel better. Thank you." Sakura answered. "I hope we can find Eriol-kun... it might be the only way I'll ever see Syaoran-kun again."

"You are really worried about him aren't you?"

Sakura felt herself blushing a little. Why was she acting this way? It wasn't exactly a secret that she liked Syaoran, especially when that person was Kero. One of the things she had always done was talk to Kero about her feelings towards Syaoran. It was something that she thought Kero always tolerated because he was the card guardian.

"Of... of course I am. You should have been there Kero-chan. Syaoran was acting like that was the last time we would see each other!"

"Li was just trying to make sure you would be able to get back to Tomoeda without him."

Sakura thought about Eriol.

"If I was as strong as Eriol-kun... maybe we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Sakura, don't start blaming yourself for this. You've only been the Card Captor for a few months now. I don't think feeling guilty is going to help."

"Maybe..."

Kero suddenly stopped there hearing something. Before saying anything Kero quickly looked around the street hoping to find out what it was. It was hard to see anything since it was so dark that night. Kero didn't think he saw anything but he had to make sure.

"Sakura... be quiet." Kero whispered, suddenly grabbing onto her arm and pulling her off the street.

The two of them quickly hid at the side of the building. Sakura didn't know what they were doing there. While hey had been walking she hadn't heard anything. What was going on?

"Hoe? What is it Kero-chan?"

"I heard someone nearby."

"Why aren't we going over to see if it's Eriol-kun or not?"

Kero shook her head not believing what Sakura wanted to do. They could not do that! If they just walked outside they could have been walking into something very dangerous. It could have been Lucien or even the Sorceress hiding at the nearest corner.

"That's something we can't do. Not until we are certain that it's really him." Kero explained, looking serious.

"Okay." Sakura replied.

"Stay here... I'll be back in a couple of seconds."

Sakura nodded once and watched as Kero left. While Sakura stood there alone in the alley she took out the deck of Clow cards. Everything around her was bathe in moonlight. It seemed that the sky had started to clear up already. Sakura sighed, wondering what she could do if they ran into any trouble. Without the Clow cards she was only a normal teenage girl, not skilled with fighting like Syaoran was. Sakura was starting to regret not asking Syaoran for some martial arts lessons when she had gotten the opportunity to a few months back.

There was a sudden crashing sound and that almost made Sakura jump. Sakura quickly looked at the direction where Kero had headed wondering if it was him that had made the sound. Taking a few steps back onto the street she stopped when she saw that it hadn't been Kero who had made that sound.

"So I finally found you..."

With that another girl appeared standing there. Sakura almost couldn't recognize that person at first. The girl was around her age and had brown eyes and long dark hair that fell to her shoulders. It looked she was wearing the school uniform that Sakura would wear when she had classes.

"Meiling! Where's Kero-chan?" Sakura asked, worriedly.

"Keroberos is a little busy right now."

Sakura didn't know what to say. For a moment she had thought that something bad had happened but she quickly pushed the thought away.

"What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you..." Meiling answered, crossing her arms. "I didn't expect to find you so quickly Kinomoto."

"Was what Tomoyo told me true? Are... are you really working with Akako?"

Meiling didn't seemed to mind being asked that question. It seemed like Meiling had almost seemed to be expecting it. With that she stepped forward so that Sakura could see hear clearly. It looked like she had been walking outside for a while now.

"It's true."

"I don't believe it... why?"

"You probably wouldn't understand." Meiling mumbled, looking different.

Sakura hated when people told her that. When something bad had happened she always wanted to find out why things went that way. Sakura wasn't going to leave until she at least got an idea why Meiling seemed to be doing bad things.

"Try me."

"It has something to do with Syaoran. There's something that I want to find out that only the sorceress can tell me."

"Syaoran?"

Meiling went over to where Sakura was at.

Sakura had expected Meiling do something bad but instead Meiling only crossed her arms like she was cold herself. While the two of them stood there Sakura saw that Meiling was about to tell Sakura something important.

"I'm was looking for Eriol too." Meiling explained, not looking at Sakura. "I already know where he is at so I'll tell you where to look."

"Eriol-kun left by himself a while ago and I've been looking for him. Why would you tell me where he was if you are on Akako's side?"

"I may be helping her but that doesn't mean I want anything to happen to your friend. If you really want to find Eriol just head that way. That street is a short cut." Meiling explained, pointed to her left. "It shouldn't take long for you to get him."

"Meiling..."

"I'll give you some advice Kinomoto. You should try to stay out of her way... I don't want anything bad happening to you. Get Eriol back to Yue... maybe he already knows what to do."

"Don't go!" Sakura ran forward.

Sakura stopped when she was only a few feet away from Meiling.

"You have to come back with me. Syaoran-kun is in trouble and we could really use your help." Sakura pleaded.

"I'm sorry. I can't do that now."

Meiling turned and starting to leave. Sakura ran forward when she heard a loud banging sound. Walking forward she arrived where there were a few boxes and picked up the lid of one of them. Kero flew out looking furious.

"Okay, who was the one that locked me up!" Kero yelled, angrily.

"We have to get Eriol-kun!" Sakura exclaimed, grabbing Kero and quickly starting to run towards the direction Eriol went.

Eriol stopped when he reached the gate. The house that was supposed to belong to him was there in front of him now. Eriol didn't know whether he should keep walking or turn and leave. It seemed like all of his answers were there but he was a little afraid to go any further. Why was he having seconds thoughts now?

Eriol suddenly felt like he wasn't alone. When he turned he saw that it was that girl that he had seen before. The girl looked at him curiously.

"Eriol-kun, you've return back to me." Akako muttered.

------

****

A/N:

Please Review! Tell me what you think of my story.

hikari sukanami, mazey, Dragon and Sword Master, kenshinlover2002, May, Armageddon Angel, Butterfle, Tomoyo Kinomoto, sakura's trinity, haroldandthecookies, SnowCharms, KidFox1


	90. Memories part 3

Rewrite  
By: Angel Kamiya  
Chapter 90

It was very dark and cold that night. The complete silence all around her was something that Sakura hadn't gotten used too even after a few days. Everyone was still gone. Sakura had no idea what she would have done if she didn't have any of her friends with her. Thinking about that reminded her of that last time she saw Syaoran. Sakura was determined to find a way to bring him back, but they had to first rescue Eriol from the sorceress. It had only been a few minutes ago that Eriol had left because he thought it would save his friend. Sakura still couldn't believe that he had done something so crazy!

Sakura stepped onto a small puddle of water as she ran across the street. There was a sudden swooping sound like something flying right past her. Sakura stopped right there expecting the worse. There was someone there. It took Sakura a moment to realize that it wasn't anyone bad.

"Yue-san! How did you know where we would be at?" Sakura asked.

"I knew where you two were headed." Yue answered, looking like he held something he his right hand. "You should have waited for me to get back Keroberos."

"We had to make sure that Eriol was okay." Kero explained.

Yue really didn't like when Kero did things without telling him. The were the two card guardians which meant they had to share information especially when it meant getting into dangerous situations. Yue wondered what would have happened had he not been able to get to them before they had reached the house.

"Why did you bring her along? Without the Clow cards the girl could be harmed."

"What makes you think it was my idea to bring Sakura along?"

Sakura couldn't believe this. Why was it that the two card guardian always seemed to argue? Sakura really didn't know what to think. Just because she couldn't use the Clow cards didn't mean she couldn't help get Eriol. There had been plenty of times when she got out of a dangerous situation without them.

"Hey you two! Can you stop arguing for a moment?" Sakura uttered, hoping they would listen to her. "We can't waste any more time staying here when Eriol needs us!"

"You should head back. Keroberos and I will get Eriol."

"Yue-san, please don't make me go back to Tomoyo's place. I have to be there."

It took several minutes but Sakura managed to get Yue to understand why she had to go along with them. Yue and Kero would be the ones to be up front if they ran into anything dangerous while Sakura stayed behind. The rest of the trip was pretty uneventful. No one really talked to each other. Sakura kept thinking about what she would say when the met up with Eriol.

When they finally arrived at Eriol's house, Sakura was the first person to walk to the gate. They seemed to be the only ones there.

"Do you two remember living here?" Sakura asked, looking them. "This was the place that Clow Reed lived at wasn't it?"

"I've been here many times. I always thought there was something familiar about the house." Kero muttered, floating there.

Yue didn't say anything. Instead he went to look at the lock.

"Eriol!" Sakura yelled, hoping that he could hear them. "Eriol! Eriol!"

Sakura quickly turned her head to when she thought she heard a sound coming from nearby. Before she knew was she was doing she had ran over to the person that had responded. It was Eriol. Sakura was too happy to say anything at first. Seeing him sitting there was a huge relief.

"Eriol? What... what happened? What are you doing out here?" Sakura asked worriedly. "Did she try to hurt you?"

Sakura felt some wind blow past her as Yue flew up to where the two of them were at. At first Sakura thought that Yue was going to check to see if Eriol was okay but instead he just stood there. It seemed he already knew that Eriol didn't need any help.

Eriol still felt tried even seeing all of them there. There was still a part of him that didn't believe that magic was real yet there were two card guardians and that teenage girl that was the Card Captor standing right there. They were there to get him. Eriol didn't understand why these people seemed to care about him so much.

"Sakura? What's going on? How did I get here?"

"You decided you wanted to see what the sorceress wanted. Don't you remember that?"

"Yes, I think so. That little girl told me that it was going to be my fault." Eriol muttered, lightly putting his hand on his face.

"What did she mean by that? Do you remember anything about her Eriol?" Sakura looked at him, worriedly. Eriol didn't say anything. "It's going to be okay now. What's important is that we just have to get out of here. We have to get moving"

Sakura stepped forward and lightly helped Eriol up. Sakura glanced around seeing that the four of them were still alone there. It was strange since Sakura had expected the whole thing to be a trap.

Suddenly there was a loud booming sound like that from lightning. There standing there not a few feet away from them was the sorceress. Akako stood there with a strange smile on her face. As she skipped around them she stopped when she reached where Sakura was standing.

"Sakura-chan... I had a feeling you would come here to get Eriol. You managed to get away from the place that I trapped you and Syaoran-kun at."

Sakura didn't say anything. How she got back to Tomoeda wasn't something she wanted to think too much about.

"I had some help." Sakura muttered. "What did you want with Eriol?"

"I needed something from him. Now I have learned a way to leave Tomoeda." the girl replied, holding up a finger. "Goodbye everyone."

There was bright light that appeared. Once it went away Sakura saw that girl that had been standing there was now gone. Sakura suddenly felt something bad had happened. When she looked at Kero didn't seem to be in much better shape.

"What can we do now Kero-chan?"

"I don't know Sakura."

"What do you mean you don't know? We can't just give up now."

Kero was at a lost for words. They really were out of options. There hadn't been a single thing that had gone right for them lately. Kero didn't know if things were going to get better any time soon.

"You can't use the Clow cards, Yue and I aren't strong enough to face the sorceress, and Eriol still can't remember everything."

Sakura turned to look at Yue who hadn't made a sound. It seemed like even he felt defeated. What were they going to do now? Sakura wished that she had the answer to that.

While Sakura was talking to Kero that was when Yue opened the palm of his hands. There was a strange looking key in it. It was something that once belonged to Clow Reed. The priestess had given it to him when he had asked her for it. Yue handed it to Eriol.

At first Eriol didn't know what to do with it. Eriol took the strange key in his hand and he looked at it. But nothing seem to happen. Yue looked disappointingly at Eriol. It didn't work. Yue hadn't told Kero about this since he didn't want to get his hopes up.

"I can't believe you two." Sakura replied.

"Sakura."

"No. I can't give up now. If I give up I'll never see Syaoran again..."

"I know you."

"Eriol-kun?"

Eriol looked all around him looking like he was starting to recognize who they all were. It was like something that he had lost was coming back to him. At first Eriol didn't know what he was feeling. It was the feeling that he got whenever he woke up from a long sleep.

"I know who you are talking about. It's starting to come back." Eriol muttered, his hands on his face. "I'm starting to remember."

"How... how could this happen."

"The key that belongs to you help you remember who you really are." Yue started.

"Thank you Yue." Eriol uttered, taking the key.

Kero didn't know whether he should cry or start yelling happily. Eriol seemed to have starting remembering who he was. There was something about having him there which made everything seem better then they actually were.

"Clow-san... please tell us what we should do."

"My name is Eriol now. Please call me that."

"Oh... I'm sorry."

Eriol wasn't looking forward to this. This was something he hoped to explain after Sakura had turned all the Clow Cards into Sakura card. Unfortunately that still hadn't happened yet. Eriol hoped that would be there to see that after all this was over with.

"I guess the cat's out of the bag. You must be wondering why I came to Tomoeda and watched over you these past few weeks." Eriol smiled, deciding to only tell half the story. "I wanted to see if I had picked the right person to become the next Card Captor."

"I think you might have picked the wrong person..." Sakura muttered. "I... I got the Sealing Wand broken. I'm so sorry."

Sakura took the key out of her pocket and held it out in her hand for him to see.

"When did this happen?" Eriol asked, looking like he wasn't angry at all.

"The sorceress made Syaoran attack me! It was really horrible. Do you think you can fix it?"

Eriol picked it up and held the Clow Key in his hand. With that he closed his eyes and looked like he was concentrating hard on something. After a few moments he opened his eyes and looked at the still unbroken key. Whatever he had been planning to do didn't seemed to have worked.

"I can't yet. My full strength come back yet."

"What we going to do about the sorceress now that she has managed to escape from Tomoeda?"

This was something Eriol already knew that answer to. Eriol didn't know how much longer they had. Thinking about what to say he looked at Sakura seeing a girl that had been through a lot over the past few weeks.

"We need Li Syaoran back if we hope to defeat her." Eriol answered. "Everyone that can use magic won't be safe from her."

"Syaoran?" Sakura asked, her heart jumping a little.

"The sorceress was defeated the last time by me with some help from the Li family. I don't think I can do it by myself now. It's going to have to be up to Sakura and Li stop her this time."

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. Did Eriol say what she thought he said? Sakura hadn't been able to keep the Sealing wand in once piece. How did he expect her to stop someone that seemed to know as much magic as Clow Reed? Was there something he still hadn't told her yet?

"What? I can't do that. I don't know as much magic as you do Eriol!"

"Where is Li? Why isn't he here with you?"

"The sorceress sent the two of us to another place. I was the only person that could get back to Tomoeda."

With that Eriol walked forward until he was standing right by Sakura.

"This is very important Sakura. I need you to think about that place that you were at. I'm going to try to send all of us there to get Li."

Sakura thought about the place that she had been not long ago.

Eriol transformed the key that he held into a staff. With one wave of it there was a bright white light that appeared all around the four of them. Eriol lightly place a hand on Sakura's arm.

"We are going to be going to another place. Everyone stay still."

Everything around Sakura turned black. For a moment Sakura had thought that she had fallen into the dimension created by the Dark card. It took a second before she could see anything again.

------

****

A/N:

Please Review! The next chapter will be up in a few days, I'll have the chapter up faster if I get a couple of reviews. 


	91. Two Sorceresses part 1

Rewrite  
By: Angel Kamiya  
Chapter 91

Eriol sat there by himself in the dark while holding the Clow Key. They had rescued Syaoran shortly after Eriol had gotten back most of his memories. It might have normally taken a long time to find Syaoran but with the four of them there it was pretty quick. Sakura of course had been overjoyed when she saw Syaoran but there had been something the matter with him. They stayed at the place that the Sorceress had created for a while to see if there was anything they could do. Eriol had decided that Syaoran was probably just tried since he hadn't seem to have slept or eaten anything after Sakura had been forced to leave him there by himself. After some rest, Eriol teleported everyone back to Tomoyo's apartment.

For the past hour Eriol had been there trying to see if he could do anything about the broken Clow Key. The longer it was broken the longer Sakura wasn't about to use the Clow Cards. If Eriol had been his normal self he probably would have been able to repair it after a few minutes of looking at it but he wasn't so he couldn't. It was turning out to be a much more difficult task then he had anticipated.

Tomoyo went to the living room and saw that Eriol still was sitting where she had last seen him. It was taking her some time to get used to the fact that Eriol was somehow related to Clow Reed.

"Hey Eriol-kun do you need anything?" Tomoyo asked, seeing her guest there by himself.

"No thanks. I'm fine Tomoyo."

"What have you been doing? I don't think you've talked to me once after getting back with Li-kun."

Eriol stared at the Clow Key in the palm of his hand. Even in complete darkness Eriol could sense that there was something the matter with it. Eriol had known how to fix it but now for some reason he couldn't remember how to.

"I made a promise to Sakura and have been trying to repair the Sealing Wand and it's been harder then I thought it would be." Eriol answered.

"I'm sure you'll be able to do it."

"Tomoyo can you get Sakura? I need to speak with her."

"Of course. Wait right here." Tomoyo smiled, turning to get her friend.

Tomoyo already knew what was going on. This probably had something to do with the sorceress. While Tomoyo quickly left she began thinking about what Sakura was going to do. The Card Captor had been pretty quiet herself ever since getting back. It had something to do with the fact that Syaoran wasn't completely well yet. Tomoyo hated to bother her friend at a time like this when Sakura wanted to just stay with Syaoran for a while but she knew it was something that had to be done.

After a few minutes Sakura walked into the living by herself.

Eriol looked up from what he was doing and saw the teenage girl standing there like she had been through a lot in the past few weeks. It almost looked like Sakura was going to collapse herself from having to done so much. Eriol wondered when the last time Sakura had gotten any sleep.

"How is Li?" Eriol asked.

Sakura felt a little sad. There was nothing that she could do except wait. Sometimes Sakura really wished that she knew as much magic as Eriol did. It would have helped her through a time like this. Sakura crossed her arms and hugged herself since she felt a little cold

"Syaoran-kun is still sleeping. I think he must be really tried." Sakura answered, still thinking about what she was going to say to him when he woke up. "I really hope that he is going to be okay."

"Li was there for a long time. I wouldn't worry too much about him now."

"I can't help it. Syaoran is really important to me."

It was easy for anyone to notice that now. Eriol wondered when Sakura had found that out for herself. When Eriol got up he went over to where Sakura was standing. They looked at each other for a few moments without saying anything to the other. Eriol had some bad news.

"I haven't been able to fix the Clow Key yet but I'll keep trying."

"Thank you Eriol-kun. I know that you'll do your best..."

"I'm not the only one that can fix it."

Sakura was surprised to hear this. In fact the only thing she had kept hearing was that only Clow Reed could fix the broken Clow Key. While she took the two broken pieces of the key back she looked at them wondering how it had been made in the first place. How long did Clow Reed take to make it?

"But what Kero and Syaoran told me was that-"

"That's what they think. You are the Card Captor. If you want the Clow Key to be back as one you can do it." Eriol interrupted.

Sakura found herself at a lost for words. What did Eriol mean by that?

"How... how can I? I don't know as much about magic as you do."

"You have to think about how much you need the Clow Cards."

Sakura looked at him not knowing what to think. If Eriol couldn't fix it what kind of chance did she have? Thinking about what Eriol told her she only nodded. This looked like something she would have to think about for a while.

"Can I ask you a question about something?" Sakura muttered. "What are we going to do about the Sorceress Akako?"

"There's somewhere we have to go Sakura."

"Where?"

Eriol wished that he had told Sakura sooner. It was really important that they get something. In fact they probably wouldn't be able to defeat the Sorceress without it. As Eriol turned to walk over to the window he crossed his arms. There was no one outside.

"We need to get something important. I promise to answer your questions but we have to go now."

"Where are we going?" Sakura repeated, curiously.

"We have to get something from Li's home. Do you think you that you can wake him up?"

That was the one thing that Sakura didn't want to do. Sakura didn't want Syaoran to do anything like go out until he was ready. While she thought about Eriol's question Sakura suddenly had an idea. Sakura knew that she could help him!

"I... I think Syaoran should get some more rest. Maybe I can find it for you? I've been there a couple of times now." Sakura suggested. "What are you looking for?"

"The board that can detect the Clow cards."

Sakura instantly knew what Eriol was talking about.

"Yeah, I know what that is. Do you want to take Kero and Yue along with us?"

"They should stay there to look after our friends. We won't be gone for long." Eriol murmured, thinking about the spell to teleport.

"It's pretty far from here..." Sakura started, feeling tired herself.

"We won't be walking."

Sakura realized that Eriol was going to use his magic. The last time they Eriol had used it the entire experience had been so strange. Teleporting was like being at two places for an instant. Sakura was actually looking forward to seeing what it was like again. After telling Tomoyo where they were going Eriol and Sakura left in a flash of bright light. They arrived right outside Syaoran's apartment.

The door was unlocked so Sakura was the first to go inside.

Eriol looked around sensing something strange.

"This place is filled with magic."

"Yeah, there's a bunch of stuff here." Sakura replied, knowing what Eriol was feeling. "I have to ask Syaoran about what some of these things do after this is over."

Eriol wasn't familiar with this place. Instead of looking everywhere he knew that Sakura could find what they were searching for so decided to wait. The teenager seemed like she had been here many times already.

"Do you remember where Li kept it?"

"Let me get it."

Sakura went off by herself to get the Clow Compass. It took a few minutes of searching to find it. While she was doing that Sakura felt a little guilty going through Syaoran's things without his permission. Sakura decided that she would just have to tell Syaoran what she had been doing and apologize to him when they got back. Sakura wasn't going to hide any secrets from Syaoran! Sakura was excited when she was found what she was looking for.

Sakura walked back to where Eriol was waiting. The young magician acted like he was a very patient person. It wouldn't have surprised Sakura if Eriol could wait a week without complaining.

"Eriol? Is this it?"

"Yes."

"What did you need it for?"

Carefully taking the magic item Eriol studied all the details on it. It was quite old but Syaoran had taken care of it. There was a bunch of writing of all the elements on the board. It's main purpose was for finding Clow card but it could also do something else.

"This item can do something else besides show where Clow cards are. It is going to stop The Sorceress."

"Can I ask you something?" Sakura started, hoping he wouldn't be angry. "Why did you trap her in the first place Eriol-kun?"

At first Eriol didn't say anything. Eriol didn't want to tell Sakura too much not because he didn't want her to know but because he felt guilty about how things had turned out. Eriol didn't want Sakura to be disappointed at him.

"It's because she did some bad things like using magic for the wrong reasons. Akako wanted to be the only person that can do magic." Eriol muttered.

Sakura started to realize that things started to make a little more sense.

"Is that why she turns people into dolls? So she can be the only sorceress around?"

Eriol looked at the compass like he was studying it.

"Akako learned a little about how to do magic from me, it's was my mistake to decide to look after her. I hadn't been able to see into the future as well as I can now."

"How long have you known each other?"

"For a long time. I still haven't remembered everything yet." Eriol explained, wishing that he could tell the Card Captor more. "Right now my mind is like a book that's missing a bunch of pages. Things that I've forgotten come back to me the longer I wait."

Sakura suddenly felt bad for Eriol. It must have been unsettling for Eriol to have known so much and had most of it taken away from him.

"It must be hard for you... I mean not remembering everything. I wish that I can do something to help, but I'm not much of a sorceress."

"Sakura do you know why some people in the world can do magic while others can't?"

Sakura wondered why Eriol was asking her that question all of a sudden. Was there something he wanted to tell her?

"Some people are born that way aren't they?"

"You have to be born with the talent to use magic. Some people that can do magic go their entire lives without learning how to use it. That's why there are so few magicians or sorceresses in the world."

"Would I have become one if I didn't find the Clow cards?"

Eriol saw that Sakura really wanted to know the answer to that. There was something about the way she had asked him that made him feel that way.

"You were always meant to be the Card Captor. That's what I've planned for you."

Sakura was very glad to hear that. Being the Card Captor was the best thing that had happened to her since that had let her meet Syaoran, Kero and Yue. Sakura didn't want to imagine a world where she hadn't met her best friends. They were so important now.

"I'm still not officially the Card Captor yet. I mean... I haven't beaten Yue."

"I'm telling you too much..." Eriol answered. "Well we found what we were looking for. We must go back."

"Yeah. I want to see if Syaoran is awake now."

Eriol was about to use magic to send the two of them back but he suddenly got a headache. While he stood there with a hand on his head, Sakura stepped forward very concerned. Sakura lightly placed her hands on his arms to he wouldn't fall down. What was going on? Sakura didn't know what she was going to do.

"Eriol? Are.. are you okay?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"It's going to take a while for me to get used to using so much magic at one time again."

"Maybe we should walk back? That'll probably be more easy for you and Tomoyo's apartment is not far from here."

Eriol seemed to agreed and they both left to get back to where they had been. On the way Sakura felt herself looking all around the streets. It wouldn't take much longer for them to get back.

"It's so quiet." Sakura started. "I'm really miss everyone."

"They won't be gone for long."

Sakura suddenly remembered something that she had been meaning to ask the magician.

"Eriol... Mirror told me something I didn't believe. Are you really the reason everyone is gone?"

"I'm sorry Sakura. What Mirror told you wasn't true. I told her if anything like this happened she was supposed to tell you a lie." Eriol answered. "The reason everyone is gone is because Akako doesn't like people that can do magic. The girl used a spell to make everyone vanish and everyone forgot about those that disappeared. I can bring everyone back but it'll take me some time to have enough strength to do that."

Sakura was surprised that Mirror would lie to her about something like that. Was the Clow Card really doing something that was helping? Sakura thought about what she was going to say to Mirror the next time she saw her.

"I'm glad that I'm not the only one here." Sakura muttered. "I don't know what I would do if I was."

When they had almost gotten back to Tomoyo's apartment they found themselves bumping into someone they had least expected. Sakura couldn't believe who she was seeing at first. Sakura didn't know what to say.

"Meiling!"

The teenager with long dark hair seemed to have been following them. It seemed Meiling had stepped out of the shadows when she saw where they were going. Meiling looked like she was not happy.

"Did you really bring back Syaoran?" Meiling asked, look serious.

"Meiling? What... what are you doing here?" Sakura asked, worriedly. "I thought you would be with the sorceress now?"

"I don't have time to explain but you have to take me to where Syaoran is at."

If Sakura hadn't been speechless she would have been then. What was going on with Meiling suddenly appearing and making strange demands? Didn't she realize how mad Syaoran was going to be with her for betraying them? Sakura looked at Meiling thinking about what she was going to do.

"Why would I do that? That last time you tried to help us you almost got Tomoyo hurt!"

"If I wanted to hurt you the two of you wouldn't be standing right there."

Sakura hated the way Meiling was talking to them. Meiling was acting like they were her enemies for some reason.

"Okay. But I'm not letting my eyes off you. Did you know where Tomoyo's apartment is at? Was that how you found us?"

"Yeah."

"We will go there together but we'll be follow behind you."

Meiling nodded at the strange request.

"If that's what you want." Meiling sighed.

When Meiling was out of hearing range Eriol turned to Sakura. Eriol didn't like this. What was Sakura doing talking to Meiling all of a sudden?

"What are you doing Sakura? Do you really think she has something to tell Syaoran? Do you know how much trouble she got all of you in?"

"I don't know how to explain this but I don't think Meiling-chan is bad. We have to listen to what she says since it might really be important."

It took a few minutes until they got back. Sakura knocked at the door and immediately Tomoyo let them in. Tomoyo suddenly froze when she saw Meiling standing there with her best friend! What was going on?

"What... what is she doing here?!" Tomoyo cried, quickly hiding behind Eriol. "You aren't welcomed here Meiling! Get out!"

"Wait guys!" Syaoran interrupted, stepping forward. "It's okay."

They all saw that Syaoran was now up. All of them except Sakura was too confused at how Syaoran was acting to do anything. Sakura felt herself suddenly filled with happiness. Seeing him up brought a huge smile to Sakura's face.

"Syaoran!" Sakura cried, happily.

Without warning Sakura leapt forward at Syaoran and the two of them hit the ground. Sakura felt herself crying a little. It had been eternity since they had last spoken to each other. Now Sakura never wanted to let Syaoran out of her sight. Sakura didn't care that everyone was looking at them.

"I had been so worried!"

"Sakura..." Syaoran muttered, slowly getting up with her. "I'm fine now."

At any other time Tomoyo have been giggling with seeing the two of them like that but she was too worried about Meiling to think clearly. Tomoyo saw that Eriol was concerned about the same thing.

"Syaoran? What's wrong with you? Don't you know what Meiling did?"

"Meiling was helping the sorceress for a while. That's what she made everyone think but that's not what was really going on." Syaoran announced, feeling Sakura's arm still against his.

Sakura felt her heart jump hearing this news.

"What?!" Sakura uttered. "But... But Meiling brought Tomoyo to sorceress remember?"

"That's so Tomoyo could help Eriol escape. If you hadn't been there Eriol would still trapped." Meiling answered.

"Why didn't you tell me what you were doing Syaoran?" Sakura muttered, a little hurt that he would keep this a secret from her.

Syaoran let go seeing that Sakura was confused since they weren't supposed to keep secrets from each other. Syaoran knew that he would have to talk to her about it later.

"I'm sorry Sakura. I didn't want you worrying about Meiling getting into trouble or not. Meiling was the only person that could find out what we needed to know."

"I found out lots of useful information if you are wondering." Meiling announced.

"Do you know where the sorceress is at?" Eriol asked. "We have to find her quickly before she does anything."

Meiling thought about everything she had learned the past couple of days.

"I know where the Sorceress has went. You also might want to go see Lucien before we chase after her."

"What?! Are you saying he is still in Tomoeda?"

"Yeah, for some reason he didn't want to leave. There is something about the way he has been acting lately. I really think he hates doing what the Sorceress has been telling him. The last time I saw him the guy was hanging out by the high school."

Eriol suddenly knew what he had to do next.

"We have to go see him!" Eriol said, turning to the door.

"You want to make sure he won't be causing us any problems don't you?" Syaoran asked.

"No, I'm going to see if he is going with us or not." Eriol answered. "If we have his help it will be much easier defeating Sorceress Akako. Let's go."

-------

****

A/N:

Please Review! I'll have the chapter up faster the more reviews I get.

Thanks for the reviews!

roxxi, Prime, sakurasrules, TamoumatheStarWarrior, SnowCharms, KidFox1, Issalie


	92. Two Sorceresses part 2

Rewrite  
By: Angel Kamiya  
Chapter 92

Eriol stood there on the school grounds with his friends. They had arrived there a few minutes after leaving Tomoyo's apartment. As usual the place was deserted because everyone in Tomoeda was still missing. They all waited for him to tell him was his plan was. Eriol didn't feel as confident as he thought he was supposed to be. While he looked around he quickly realized where Lucien was at. Eriol thought about everything that could go wrong.

"I'm going to speak to Lucien for a while." Eriol explained. "All of you wait here."

"Are... are you sure that you want to go by yourself?" Sakura asked, not liking that idea at all.

"If any of you go with me then that will only scary him off. I can handle this. I know him remember?"

Sakura didn't think Eriol should have gone by himself considering how dangerous it was but she didn't want to argue. It looked like Eriol was really determined to do this. The magician seemed to have really changed after Yue had given him a new Clow Key. Sakura wondered how long her teacher had been holding onto it. Sakura nodded showing her support.

"Good luck. We will be waiting here until you get back."

Taking one look back to where they all were standing Eriol floated upwards. It was strange feeling for him to be able to use magic again. The wind blew against his hair making it hard for him to think about what he was going to say.

When he arrived Eriol let his feet land onto the roof. While he glanced around for the person that he wanted to talk to he started to feel glad that he was finally able to help out again. Being stuck there at Tomoyo's place and not being able to do anything had been hard for him. Looking around there was no one there but Eriol knew that just because he didn't see anyone that it didn't mean he was alone.

After a few minutes of searching Eriol found who he had been looking for.

"What are you doing here Clow Reed?" Lucien asked, standing there in the shadows.

The young man stood there in the shadows. As always he was dressed in black clothes.

It was really hard to see anything because the only light came from the moon in the sky. Eriol could barely see the guardian standing there watching. For a moment he thought about creating some light with his magic but he decided not so since he thought his guest preferred the dark.

"I wanted to speak with you. Is that okay?"

"Are you here to find out what Lady Akako is going to do next?"

That was one of the reasons why Eriol was there. However Eriol didn't really want to talk about that yet. There were important things to ask. Eriol knew the kind of person that Lucien was. They had actually known each other for a couple of years since the sorceress had stayed with him. What Eriol needed to do was to get Lucien to realize that he wanted to do something that would help them all.

"I'm here because I was worried about you."

"Eriol Hiiragizawa. Why have you bring your friends with you?"

Eriol took a step forward so he could hear him more clearly. Now Eriol had started to realize that Lucien wasn't a danger to him he had lowered the staff that he held. The two of them seemed to be waiting to see what the other would do. Eriol wanted to get to why with why he was there.

"I want you to go with us to find Sorceress Akako."

Lucien stood there leaning against the wall thinking about Eriol's strange request. What did Eriol mean exactly?

"Do you expect me to turn against her?"

"We could use your help if we run into any trouble. I'm asking you this as a favor. I helped Akako create you remember?"

"I cannot go with you."

Eriol wasn't surprised what he was hearing. There was no way that Lucien would raise his arm against the person that he was supposed to look after. What were they going to do now? Eriol decided that he needed to convince the guardian how much was at stake.

"What do you think will happen after we don't come back? After she turns the rest of the people that can do magic in the world into toys she will become the only person that can use magic in the world."

"Why should I care about that?" Lucien answered.

"Do you really think that would be a good thing?"

"What are you going to do if I do go with you? Will I have to do everything that you tell me?"

While Eriol thought about what to say he decided that he wasn't there to get him to help them fight. This wasn't what Eriol had expected Lucien to do.

"You would only be a guide."

"I can not go with you.." Lucien answered, stepping forward. "I'm sorry."

"I will leave you alone if that is what you want." Eriol replied. "But think about what I've said to you."

"Before you go I want to say one more thing. If you are serious about beating her then you must challenge her in combat." Lucien muttered, in a low voice. "Lady Akako will keep her word if she defeated."

"I can't do that. While I'm still like this I don't think I'm strong enough to defeat her."

Eriol nodded at the advice and left silently in defeat. When he walked over to the edge of the roof he leaped off of it and slowly floated down onto the ground. The wind was blowing through the air making his hair fly in all directions. As he landed onto the ground he saw his friends where now waiting in different places. It seemed like Sakura was arguing with Syaoran about something from not far away.

There were many things that Eriol could have done. Listening to what they were saying was the last thing that he wanted to do however he had already started hearing the conversation that they were having with each other.

"You should stay." Syaoran suggested.

"What?" Sakura replied, sounding surprised.

"The Sealing Wand still hasn't been mended yet. It could get dangerous for you. I don't know if I can look after you and help Eriol if he gets into trouble." Syaoran explained.

"I can't stay here while the two of you leave. I won't be able to forgive myself!" Sakura answered, sounding determined. "I don't want to argue about this. You know I was in danger plenty of times when I had to seal all the Clow cards."

"The difference now is you can't use magic."

Sakura didn't say anything. It seemed that whatever they were talking about was over with.

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything..." Eriol started, stepping forward.

Sakura acted liked she was a little embarrassed at someone overhearing them. While Sakura thought about how to explain what she had been talking to Syaoran about she stopped. Sakura wanted to know what Eriol had found out. It was important that he told them as quickly as possible.

"What did Lucien say?" Sakura asked.

"We do not have his help." Eriol answered, disappointedly.

It didn't take long for Eriol to gather everyone there so he could tell them what he was planning. Yue and Kero seemed to been having an argument about what they sould do. Eriol wondered if they were going to listen to what he was going to tell them. As Eriol stood there he noticed that the Meiling was the only one that hadn't spoken a word.

"It's time to leave Tomoeda." Eriol announced. "I'll only be talking Sakura and Li with me. The rest of you will have to stay."

Kero immediately flew forward right to where Eriol was standing.

"What?" Kero uttered, stunned. "Why?"

"Two card guardians won't be able to help us. I think it's better if the two of you stayed here in Tomoeda and made sure Tomoyo and Meiling are safe."

Yue didn't know what had gotten into Eriol. Did the magician really think that splitting up was a good idea? They were stronger together weren't they? While he thought about ways to argue he saw that Kero didn't think much about the plan either.

"You are making a mistake." Yue answered, his arms crossed.

"Yue-san... If Eriol thinks you two should stay then maybe that's what you guys should do." Sakura suggested.

"I can't believe you are taking his side." Kero replied, looking shocked.

The one thing that Sakura didn't want happening was for all of them to starting arguing with each other. They had to agree on what they should do. Sakura thought about all the times that she had argued with Kero. It had seem like many times but it was important that they didn't now.

Sakura looked at Kero hoping that he would understand her.

"I'm not taking anyone's side. I just think that Eriol has a point. You can do more here then with us."

"Okay. You three better come back in one piece!"

Sakura nodded. When she saw Tomoyo it was like something had hit her hard. The girl stood there like she was going to lose her best friend. Tomoyo always went with her wherever they went and this was probably hard on her. Sakura didn't know what she was going to say to Tomoyo.

Tomoyo stepped forward and gave Sakura a quick hug before letting go. Sakura only smiled glad that Tomoyo was not going to make a huge scene. Apparently Tomoyo didn't want Sakura to stay because of her.

"Please be careful Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said, sadly

"I will. Don't worry, we will be back before you know it." Sakura replied.

Eriol turned to Syaoran and Sakura. They would have to go now. It had seemed like only a few minutes ago that he had started to remember everything. Now they were probably going to go somewhere dangerous and he didn't even remember half of the magic spells that Clow Reed knew. Things were still foggy for him whenever he tried to recall anything.

"The place Meiling told me..." Eriol muttered, looking at all of them. "Step back... I'm going to take us there."

Eriol took out the key that Yue had given him and transforming it into a staff. While he held the staff in one hand over his head he felt Sakura walk closer to where he was standing. Sakura almost seemed as worried about this as he felt.

"Are you sure that we shouldn't wait a while before going? I mean in case you need some rest."

"We don't have the time Sakura. Don't move anyone."

After a flash of bright white light they were all gone.

Sakura felt herself thrown in all directions. It was much different from the last time she had traveled by Eriol's magic. Before she could make a sound she fell onto the ground of grass. Sakura slowly picked herself off the ground feeling like she had just fallen a mile from the sky. After Sakura saw that she wasn't at Tomoeda any more.

"You okay Sakura?" Syaoran asked, close by.

Sakura saw that Syaoran had already gotten up. Sakura nodded while she got back to her feet. While she looked around she felt like she had forgotten something important.

"Yeah. Where... where's Eriol-kun?" Sakura asked worriedly. "Eriol should have arrived with us."

Syaoran saw that Sakura was clearly frightened because that they hadn't arrived with Eriol with them. At first Syaoran didn't know what to say. This was something that he couldn't give her an answer to. Whatever had happened had happened very fast. Syaoran put his hand against her arm to make her realize that she wasn't there by herself.

"I think we should look for him. I mean he couldn't have gone far."

"I hope nothing had happened to him." Sakura muttered. "Syaoran... what are we going to do if we run into the Sorceress before we find Eriol?"

"We probably would have to run or hide."

Sakura didn't know if Syaoran was joking or trying to be serious at first. It was really hard to see what Syaoran meant sometimes. Syaoran usually always serious when they had first met but he had started acting more like this age the longer he had spent around her. Sakura thought that she had been a positive influence on him. Every once in a while he would say a joke to help her get through a difficult time like the morning before a school test or before she had to seal a Clow Card.

"If you can't make a joke then we must really be in more trouble then I thought."

"Did you hear that?" Syaoran interrupted.

"Hear what?" Sakura answered, wondering what the magician was talking about.

There had been a sound that had come from a place close by. Syaoran had thought that he had heard something which had made the noise. For a second he wondered if they had found Eriol but he knew that it probably wasn't him. If it had been Eriol then he would have at least called out to them. Syaoran looked at Sakura knowing that he had to get her out of there if it wasn't Eriol.

"I heard something breathing. Stay here I'm going to see who it is."

Syaoran took a few steps toward where the sound was coming from when he suddenly stopped.

"What are you stopping for?" Sakura whispered, following him.

"I thought I told you to stay back?"

Sakura hated how overprotective Syaoran was of her at times. At school Syaoran didn't care who she talked to but whenever they had to do something like capturing Clow Cards most of the time he would insist on going first to look at the Clow Card. Sakura didn't think it had anything to do with him wanting the Clow Cards but more like he wanted to be the first one there. Sakura knew that he was probably worried even more worried now because she was temporarily not able to use magic.

"I'm not going to do that Syaoran-kun. I think I'll be safer with you then standing there by myself."

Syaoran reluctantly agreed. It wouldn't be a good idea if they suddenly started arguing for a few minutes and let whatever was out there jump on them. They walked forward together with Syaoran up first. When they arrived at the side of the building Syaoran quickly turned and saw something very strange. There was a large stone statue of a chinese dragon against the wall. It was as tall as a person sand the only thing unusual about it was that it seemed to have been put there recently. Syaoran stopped wondering if he had imagined the sound. Statues couldn't make sounds could they?

"There's nothing here." Syaoran muttered, wondering if he was going crazy.

Syaoran turned to walk back to where they had come from.

While Sakura stood there looking at the dragon she saw something. The statue moved an inch. Sakura couldn't believe what she was seeing. In fact she was speechless. The only thing she could do to try to get Syaoran's attention was to grab his arm.

"Syaoran... Syaoran! That dragon moved! I could have sworn..."

"What? What are you talking about?" Syaoran replied, turning back.

"I'm serious."

Syaoran suddenly saw what Sakura was talking about. The statue had suddenly come to life! The stone colored dragon was covered in scales and had the body that was shaped like a snake. It's arms were short and it was getting around on it's four legs. The dragon didn't seem like it could breath fire or have anything like wings but it still looked very dangerous.

"Get back Sakura! It must be some kind of guard that the Sorceress created."

"I... I..." Sakura started not knowing what to say.

Sakura automatically reach into her pocket to take out the Clow Key. After she had taken it out she quickly stopped when she remembered that it was still broken. Not knowing what she should do she felt Syaoran run past her towards the fearsome stoned creature.

Syaoran took out a card and swung the sword he held.

"Fire!"

The trail of flame shot forward hitting the moving statue. Syaoran seemed to be able to use the elemental magic without thinking much about what he was doing. Smoke appeared around where the fire had hit it's target. When Syaoran stopped to see what had happened the fire had already disappeared and the dragon was now glowing an orange hot color but it was still walking forward slowly. It seemed to be completely unharmed.

"Sakura! What are you still doing here?!" Syaoran yelled.

Sakura quickly turned and ran inside a building that they were standing by. While she stood there looking through the glass door she felt herself too scared to even reply. What was wrong with her? At any other time she would have rushed forward with the Clow cards in her hand but now she was hiding there! Sakura knew that she should have tried to find a way to help out but that wasn't what was happening.

Syaoran looked all around them glad that there was no one there besides him and Sakura. That meant he could use as much magic as he wanted to.

"Lightning!"

The lightning flew forward from the card. It bounced against the dragon and shot back up into the sky. Syaoran stood there getting more and more worried. It didn't seemed like lightning was going to work. While taking a few steps back Syaoran thought about what to do next. Syaoran took out a Clow card.

"FREEZE!"

The shape of a serpent appeared and the ground in front of Syaoran was instantly covered with ice. It felt like the temperature all around them had fallen. The wall of ice sprang from the ground holding onto the dragon and stopping it from moving. After a few seconds the block of ice suddenly exploded and the dragon leapt out landing onto the ground making it shake. It jumped again this time at Syaoran who was standing close by. Syaoran managed to get out of it's way of attack but he still fell back hitting hard against the ground.

"Syaoran!" Sakura yelled, quickly running outside.

Sakura pushed the door open and ran quickly to where Syaoran was at. After a quick look Sakura saw that Syaoran didn't seemed like he was hurt badly. Sakura turned to see at the dragon was at now. The dragon was now almost halfway to where Sakura was standing. Sakura knew how much danger they were in but she still couldn't do anything. It wasn't fair! Sakura needed to use the Clow cards again. They belonged to her and it was the only way she was going to save herself and Syaoran!

Sakura stood in front of Syaoran when she suddenly felt the Clow Key was shaking in her hand. Sakura opened the palm of her hand suddenly remembering that she had been holding onto it this whole time and had somehow forgotten all about it. The key snapped back into one piece as though Sakura had done something.

Without thinking Sakura took out a Clow card.

"SWORD!"

Sakura swung the sword she held and sliced the statue in half. The two large pieces of rock flew away from them smashing into a nearby building causing a loud crashing sound. The ground seemed to shake a little. Sakura suddenly felt her heart beating a hundred times faster when she turned to look back at Syaoran.

Syaoran was shaken but he had already gotten up.

"Sakura... the Sealing Wand-"

"I know." Sakura muttered, looking at the new Sealing Wand.

The Sealing Wand seemed different somehow. It felt like it was something that was supposed to be hers and not something given to her by Clow Reed.

"How did you-"

"I really needed the Clow cards."

Sakura helped Syaoran up and the two of them heard the sound of wings beating nearby. At first Sakura had thought that it was a loud bird but she quickly realized it wasn't. It felt like it came with something with a dozen wings. After a minute a dark purple shape flew to the ground and stared at them. The little girl looked like she was upset.

The Sorceress stood there a few feet away from them.

"Sakura... you're here."

"You have stop what you are doing and come back to Tomoeda with us!" Sakura yelled, before anything else could happen.

"I'll never go with you." Akako stopped, threateningly.

Sakura felt hopeless. What were they going to do now? It felt like in the next couple of seconds the sorceress would turn the both of them to dolls and trapped them forever as toys. That was something very terrible. Akako was going to be the only person that can do magic if they didn't do anything fast. Sakura wondered how she could get out of this mess. Suddenly an idea struck her.

"I challenge you to magical combat." Sakura blurted out.

"What... what did you say?" Akako replied, looking like she had heard something unexpected for the first time.

"You heard me. The only way I will go with you is if I beat you in combat isn't it?" Sakura repeated.

Syaoran didn't know where Sakura had gotten the idea. That was absolutely the last thing they should have done. If Eriol had been there then he might have challenge Akako. Syaoran knew that Akako probably knew as much magic as Clow Reed did so this was an option that he never considered for either of them. The best idea was for them to try to get away and think of another plan.

"Sakura are you crazy?" Syaoran interrupted, wondering how Sakura had learned about something like this. "Do you know what you are doing?"

"Of course I do. Haven't you read anything about history Syaoran-kun? Many magicians and sorceress challenged each other if they wanted the other to do something they didn't want to do." Sakura answered. "Clow Reed wrote about it in his journal that you let me read."

"Sakura! You can't!" Syaoran interrupted, surprised that she had known about something like this.

Sakura knew that this was a crazy idea.

"This may be our only chance. How else are we going to get her to go with us now that Eriol-kun is gone?" Sakura whispered. "What do you want if you defeat me Akako-sama?"

"Well... if I win you and Syaoran-kun will have to promise to give me the Clow cards and never bother me again." the little girl answered, sounding amused.

"Okay." Sakura replied.

"We each get to pick two weapons." The sorceress muttered, holding her hand forward.

Several large vines suddenly sprang from the ground and wrapped themselves around Syaoran making him fall to the ground. While he struggled to get free Syaoran felt something pull the sword he was holding. Before he could do anything it suddenly was pulled away from his hand. It was spinning through the air and at the little girl standing there. The handle of the sword landed neatly in her hand. Sakura couldn't believe what she was seeing. The little girl held onto the sword like it was as light as a feather.

"Syaoran-" Sakura started, stopping.

"Sakura get out of here! I can't believe you did this!" Syaoran yelled. "Get out while you still can!"

Sakura hesitated for a second and she felt a brush of wind past by her. What if she couldn't fix it again if it broke a second time? Sakura took out a Clow card.

"FLY!"

Two wings appeared on Sakura's back and she quickly flew upwards into the sky. The Sorceress chased after Sakura.

------

****

A/N:

Please Review! I'll have the chapter up faster the more reviews I get.

Thanks to those that have reviewed the last chapter!

TamoumatheStarWarrior, Twilight Night, Le Ai, KidFox1???, SnowCharms, Armageddon Angel, sakurarules


	93. Two Sorceresses part 3

Rewrite  
By: Angel Kamiya  
Chapter 93

Sakura flew through the sky not knowing where she was headed. The wind was blowing through her hair in all directions. It had seemed like she had been flying for hours now looking for anything that could help her. While flying Sakura looked to her left and then her right. Sakura really hoped that Syaoran was okay. Sakura hated leaving him behind again.

As Sakura flew pass two buildings that stood beside each other she quickly turned and went straight upwards. When she arrived at the ceiling she stopped and landed there. Sakura looked down seeing that it probably wouldn't be long until the Sorceress found out where she was at. Sakura wished that her friends had been there with her.

Sakura suddenly heard someone appearing nearby where they were standing. Taking the Clow card it took Sakura only a second to get out another one. Mirror disappeared now that she wasn't needed.

"Why are you running away Sakura-chan?"

"You won't be able to beat me easily!" Sakura replied.

"I was beaten the first time by Clow Reed who had help from someone from the Li family." Akako started. "What makes you think you can do it by yourself?"

Akako saw that Sakura had taken a few steps forward before stopping. Sakura was wearing a white blouse and a short pink skirt. Even in such ordinary clothes Sakura looked pretty. The Sorceress wondered what Sakura was going to now that she was on her own without either Syaoran and Eriol.

Sakura jumped and was back up in the sky flying. While she flew she tried to remember when she had just been a few minutes ago. Sakura knew that Syaoran was still there and it wouldn't take long for her to get back. What was going to be hard was getting back and not getting caught. Sakura turned her head and saw that Akako was back to chasing after her. After a few moments Sakura saw that Akako was going to catch up with her so Sakura quickly flew down to the ground. Sakura had to find a way to distract her and that meant talking to her a little.

"Why did you let Eriol-kun go just before you left Tomoeda?" Sakura asked, standing there on the street.

"I didn't think Eriol would bother me anymore. I guess I was wrong. How did manage to start remembering who he was?" Akako answered, standing not far away.

They were the only people there. Sakura was a little glad because that meant she didn't have to worry about accidentally being seen the last time when she used magic. This meant she could use the Clow cards whenever she wanted to. If only she could find out why they didn't seem to be working.

"Yue-san-" Sakura started, before quickly stopping.

"Yue... I should have known that he would have been able to do something this. Eriol helped you get here didn't he?"

"Why didn't he arrived here with us?" Sakura asked.

"Eriol can't be at this place."

Akako reached to her side and several boulders flew upwards from the ground as if they were picked up by invisible threads. They flew forward.

Sakura used a Clow card.

"SHIELD!"

The blue barrier surrounded around Sakura and the large rocks bounced off the invisible wall crashing onto the ground making it shake all around her. Sakura suddenly felt very glad that she was so quick at using the cards. The dust suddenly started to surrounded the both of them. Sakura had to try hard not to start coughing because of it. Sakura had a feeling that had been some kind of test at how fast she could use Clow cards.

Sakura took out another Clow card.

"SHADOW!"

From the Clow card she was holding the black hooded shape appeared and flew away from Sakura. When it arrived to where the little girl was standing it quickly caught her and held onto her. As Sakura floated there looking at where Akako had just been she saw that there was now a sphere of a black shape. Sakura took her first steps forward when something happened.

The black cloaked figure suddenly flew away and off of Akako. The Sorceress spun like with her arms folded and the Clow card was thrown off of her. With that the little girl stopped and stared at Sakura. Shadow was on the ground looking like it was waiting for Sakura's command.

"Shadow isn't dangerous if you know how to deal with it." Akako muttered.

Sakura hit another Clow card with the Sealing Wand.

"WOOD!"

With that a spirit that looked like a woman arrived. All of the branches around them suddenly grew many times longer and flew at the little girl.

Akako looked around looking like she was thinking about something. After that she quickly flew in every direction slashing all the branches away with the sword that she held. With every branch that got close it was quickly cut away and fell to the ground. After a few minutes all the branches burst into flames and shrank away.

Sakura stood there thinking about how the little girl had dealt with the Clow cards.

"Why is it that your magic is like Clow Reed's magic?" Sakura yelled, not wanting to use another more Clow cards until she figured out how she was supposed to use them.

"Why are you asking me this?" Akako asked.

The two of them were standing there on the street looking at each other. Sakura saw that the girl was genuinely curious at what she was being asked that night.

"You use the same kind of magic that Eriol-kun uses." Sakura explained. "I felt it the last time we battled."

"Clow Reed and I are the same." Akako whispered, cryptically.

The Sorceress dived forward and Sakura got out of the way. Sakura quickly turned and started flying again. Sakura hoped that doing that had been unexpected. When she turned she saw that Akako was flying right besides her.

Akako held a hand forward and a blast of fire flew forward.

Sakura dodged out of the way as the flames flew past her and hit the building. The flames quickly started spreading and the building was on fire. Akako threw more flames and Sakura got out of the way. More and more buildings were set aflame. It didn't take long until several buildings of the deserted city were on fire. The smoke started filling all around them. Sakura felt herself being covered with some ash.

Akako suddenly flew forward through the smoke and swung Syaoran's sword at Sakura. There was a loud clanging sound as Sakura was pushed backward several feet in the air. It took a few seconds for Sakura to even realize what had happened since it had been so quick.

Sakura was thinking how she could get back to where Syaoran was at as quickly as possible while she turned to her right and out of Akako's path. If only she could have teleport like Eriol could. Sakura could have been there in an instant. Sakura thought about why Eriol wasn't there with her. What had the little girl meant exactly about Eriol not being able to be there?

In a second the girl attacked again swinging the sword at Sakura but somehow missing. Sakura didn't know what Akako was doing. If she really wanted to hurt her with the sword why did she keep hitting the Sealing Wand?

Almost like she wasn't thinking Akako did the exact same thing. This time as the sword hit the Sealing Wand it pushed Sakura even further back in the sky. Sakura noticed how the Sealing Wand was vibrating and making a terrible sound like it was yelling in pain. Sakura suddenly realized what was going on. Akako wasn't aiming at her but the Sealing Wand. Sakura knew that the little girl was trying to break it like what happened last time. Sakura quickly turned and flew away. There was no way Sakura was going to let that happen. If it broke a second time Sakura had a feeling that she wouldn't be able to fix it again. Even if she did it wouldn't matter since she wouldn't have the Clow cards anymore.

When she saw Syaoran on the ground she quickly flew down to where he was at. Sakura started running now that she was almost there. Suddenly the ground started shaking. With that bars made of stone suddenly appeared all around Sakura trapping her there. Sakura quickly searched for a useful Clow card when Akako suddenly arrived landing besides the cage.

"SWORD!"

The Sealing Wand turned into a sword. Sakura slashed through the stone prison and got out. Without warning the little girl suddenly did something that made Sakura freeze. The two of them were floating high in the air. Sakura tried to move her arms but found out that they wouldn't do anything.

"I know what you are most scared of Sakura. Without the Clow cards you are just a normal girl." Akako started, as the two of them kept flying. "That's what you will be when this is all over."

Sakura tried to pull away but found out that didn't seem possible. Akako was holding on very tightly with an invisible force and didn't seemed like she was going to let go until they finished the conversation they were having.

"Even if I lose the Clow cards I'm not the same person that I was a few months ago." Sakura replied, not wanting to talk about this.

The Sorceress flew in a circle around Sakura. The two of them far above the city and it was hard for Sakura see which direction she would have to go to get back. It started getting cold all around them however Akako wasn't bothered by the temperature.

"You're worried that Syaoran wouldn't like you if you couldn't do magic."

"Syaoran and I wouldn't have met if it wasn't for the Clow cards. That's all!" Sakura argued.

"If you lost the Clow cards then Syaoran wouldn't have any reason to see you any longer."

Sakura wished that Akako would stop talking about Syaoran. Why was she doing this? Sakura thought about the last time she had seen Syaoran. Sakura had thought this was a good idea but Syaoran hadn't. Had she made some kind of terrible mistake?

"Syaoran-kun would still feel-"

"You don't believe that Sakura." Akako interrupted. "Syaoran's family will never accept you. It's better if you forgot about him now before anyone else gets hurt."

"No."

"Syaoran-kun will find someone else after he goes home. You'll be alone Sakura."

Every time Akako spoke about Syaoran it hurt a little more for Sakura. Sakura didn't want to believe anything Akako was telling her but some of it made sense. It didn't look like she was going to get out of this with the Clow cards. What was Syaoran going to say to her if she lost the Clow cards? Would he be angry and never speak to her again? Sakura wondered if the Clow cards had really been the reason that Syaoran started liking her.

"No." Sakura repeated.

"Syaoran will forget about you after he is gone."

Sakura was not paying any attention at what was going on since she was thinking so much about what was being said to her. Akako flew forward again to strike with the Syaoran's sword. This time Sakura hadn't been ready. Sakura felt herself losing the Sealing Wand so she had to quickly hold onto it as tight as she could. Sakura carefully looked at when she was falling. After a few seconds Sakura regained her senses but before she could do anything besides slow her fall she had hit the water. Sakura felt so cold that she couldn't move.

When Sakura closed her eyes she felt everything drift away. It was like she had fallen into a deep sleep that she could never wake up from.

Sakura didn't know how long she had been sleeping. When she finally woke up she realized that she was not where she had been just a few minutes before. Instead of being in the freezing lake. This was another new place that she had been to before. Sakura felt someone brush a hand gently against her face.

"Syaoran-kun?" Sakura whispered, slowly opening her eyes.

Sakura looked to her left and saw that there was someone standing right besides her while she was laying on the ground. Sakura looked up and saw that it was someone she knew. It wasn't Syaoran but someone else she knew.

"How... how did I get here?"

"We have to talk Sakura. I wasn't able to go with you when you and Syaoran arrived to the city that The Sorceress is at." Eriol started. "This was the only way I think of to speak to you now that I have remembered almost everything."

"You... you remember everything Eriol-kun now?" Sakura murmured, slowly picking herself up.

Sakura got up and felt that her legs were shaking. It felt had seemed like she had been on the ground for a long time. Sakura looked around and saw they were outside of Clow Reed's home. Looking around some more Sakura saw that she seemed to be at the place when Clow Reed was still alive. This looked like the past.

"You can't be here for too long Sakura but this is important."

"What did you want to say to me?" Sakura asked, curiously.

"It's about Sorceress Akako. It's time you find out what she really was."

Sakuar thought back to when she had read Clow Reed' journal. It had seemed like such a long time ago. Now that was gone. Sakura didn't know what Akako had done with it. Would they ever be able to find it again. Sakura thought that Eriol would have liked to get it back. However it was probably too late now.

"You met her one day at the market by accident didn't you?"

"That's how it started" Eriol muttered. "But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. It's my fault that Akako turned out this way. I wish that I had been able to tell you sooner."

Sakura looked at Eriol not believing what she was hearing. Was this true? How could Eriol be the reason that The Sorceress was so terrible?

-------

****

A/N:

Please Review! I'll have the chapter up faster the more reviews I get. The next chapter should be up in a few days.

Thanks to those that have reviewed the last chapter (especially EilayAdnayVolieay and aishi22 for the in depth reviews)!

Russ, sakurarules, EilayAdnayVolieay, KidFox1, SnowCharms, aishi22


	94. Two Sorceresses part 4

Rewrite  
By: Angel Kamiya  
Chapter 94

When Sakura opened her eyes again she realized how hard it was for her to breath. Without thinking her right hand clasped onto the Sealing Wand while her left hand took out the card that she needed the most. With that Sakura soared straight upwards and out of the lake. The water that had been around her flew in every direction and fell down as Sakura got away. When Sakura was out of the water she found herself coughing and also trying desperately to catch her breath. Sakura felt so tried and cold that she really wanted to fall down somewhere and sleep for a long time.

Sakura glared at the Sorceress who had been watching everything.

"WINDY!" Sakura yelled, holding another Clow card.

The Clow card changed into a spirited woman and it flew forward through the air. It threw the Sorceress backward in the sky and after a few seconds the little girl was gone. Sakura was looking where she had been just a moment earlier in disbelief. After a couple of seconds Sakura slowly floated down onto the ground. Sakura looked at the card that she held. It seemed to have worked for the first time in a long time.

Sakura felt herself fall down onto the ground.

The Sorceress was still flying back in the sky when she managed to stop herself. What Sakura had done had really surprised her. It was like Sakura had used something that she didn't even know she had. When Akako stopped in midair she immediately looked down. There was someone there. With that the Sorceress flew back down to the ground. After looking around the next couple of minutes she stopped when she arrived at the alley. Instead of seeing Eriol it was someone else she recognized. The young man with black hair was dressed in dark robes stood there against the wall.

"What are you doing here Lucien?"

Lucien didn't say anything. It was like he hadn't heard her.

The little girl walked forward until they were standing only a few feet from each other.

"I guess you changed your mind about not coming along. I'm glad."

"What are you doing here?" Lucien asked, looking at her.

"I was waiting for Sakura and Syaoran. After I've won they won't be able to bother us any longer."

Lucein looked at her wondering if that was the real reason.

"Eriol tried speaking with me after you left."

"I thought he would do that. Well now that you are here I need you to do something for me. I want you to go with me to where Sakura is waiting."

Lucien didn't say anything looking like he was thinking about something. The Sorceress looked at her protector wondering what had gotten into him. Akako flew back up to the sky and started back to where Sakura had been.

"Sakura!" Syaoran yelled.

Sakura start coughing as she opened her eyes. Sakura felt cold and wet. As she opened her eyes she saw Syaoran. It quickly hit her that Syaoran must had gotten there after seeing her. Syaoran was looking at Sakura like he was checking to see if there was anything the matter with her.

"Syaoran-kun... What happened?"

Syaoran took out a small piece of fabric from his pocket and with one wave it suddenly turned into a very large heavy blanket. While he was doing all this he was also looking all around them for any signs of the Sorceress. It had seemed like only a minute ago that the little girl had been floated looking over the lake when she had unexpectedly been pushed away. Syaoran knew that it probably wouldn't be long until she got back.

"You almost drowned that's what!" Syaoran replied. "We need to get you warm. Take this. You should probably use Firey to warm yourself up."

Sakura nodded taking the blanket. After that she took out the Clow card.

"FIREY!"

There was a bright circle of light that appeared on the ground beneath the two of them. The boy that seemed to be made of flames suddenly flew around the two of them leaving trails of fire floating him. The flames continued to burn even after he left. Sakura and Syaroan stood there facing each other.

Syaoran was still studying Sakura seeing how she was doing when Sakura suddenly looked back at him. Syaoran saw that Sakura had reached to clumsy unbutton the top her shirt but had stopped when she saw that he was staring at her. With that Syaoran quickly turning away to give her some privacy..

Syaoran has his arms crossed as Sakura dried off. While Syaoran tried to think about what they were going to do.

"Syaoran... When I used Windy card it seemed to work better against her this time." Sakura started..

"Are you saying the Clow cards didn't before?" Syaoran asked.

"Maybe... maybe now that Eriol-kun is back to normal the Clow cards are stronger? That could explain why they weren't working as well a while back." Sakura muttered. "How did you find me so fast Syaoran-kun?"

"I used the Clow Compass. It points to where Clow cards are. You are the only person here besides me that have them right now." Syaoran responded, trying to keep his mind off what could had happened if he hadn't been there.

"I had some kind of dream a few minutes ago. Eriol-kun told me how we are supposed to use the Compass board. I think it was his way of helping since he couldn't be here. There were also a couple of things that he tried to tell me but I didn't understand all of it."

Sakura dried herself with the blanket making sure that she was going as fast as she could. They probably didn't have very long to speak to each other. Sakura wondered if Syaoran had been thinking the same thing. Sakura thought about the strange experience she had when she had seen Eriol standing there calmly.

"What I found out was that Eriol used it to trap the Sorceress the first time. Besides being able to point to Clow cards it was also made to do that."

For a moment Sakura thought that Syaoran was going to say something but he didn't. Sakura had a feeling that Syaoran hadn't expected to hear that. There was something about the way he was acting that reminded her of herself whenever she learned something important from him. Sakura was starting to feel better now that she wasn't all wet any longer.

"When we were talking Eriol told me an incantation that we have to use in order to use it. I think I should write it down before I forget about it..."

Syaoran as listening carefully to everything Sakura was telling him. What Eriol had told them was important but his mind kept wandering back to whether Sakura was actually okay or not. It wasn't everyday that you almost drown. Syaoran really wished that he had been able to help Sakura during the fight.

"Was there anything else?"

"I think there was more. It's hard to remember." Sakura muttered, feeling bad about not being able to recall everything.

"At least you heard the most important part." Syaoran replied, wondering if Sakura had really talked with Eriol. "I think you'll remember the rest after a while."

Sakura really hoped that was true. Not being able to be to remember everything was something she really hated. It seemed like they were close to solving the puzzle but they were still missing a few pieces. Sakura didn't know how Eriol had managed to deal with his temporary memory lost. Sakura couldn't imagine having going through such a terrible experience herself. There had to be a way to recollect it faster wasn't there?

"Eriol told me that with the exception of him only someone from the Li family could use it. You have to keep it safe until all this is over."

"Yeah, I know. I just wish that Eriol was here with us."

Syaoran felt someone putting a hand on his shoulder so he turned around. Syaoran saw that Sakura was finished with what she had been doing and now looked much better much then she had just a few minutes ago. With that Syaoran took back the blanket and transformed it back putting it away. Syaoran looked back at Sakura and saw that she was smiling at him.

"Thanks Syaoran-kun."

"You're welcome."

"I don't know what I would do without you."

"We have to get out of here. Tell me the incantation that Eriol told you. We have to be ready for the Sorceress the next time we see her."

Sakura nodded and the two of them quickly ran to the nearest building.

After they reached the place the first thing Sakura did was pick up the piece of paper from the counter. While she wrote down the incantation that Eriol had told her with the pen she caught sight of Syaoran standing by the door. Syaoran seemed to be looking for any signs of trouble.

Sakura quickly went over to where he was at.

"Are you done?" Syaoran asked.

"Yeah. That's it."

Syaoran took the piece of paper and looked at the writing. While he read over everything a couple of times he started to memorize it. It wasn't long and it was something he knew he could do. Syaoran didn't need the paper anymore but he kept it just in case he forget anything. The next time they would be ready for whatever Akako threw at them. At least as ready as they could be. Syaoran walked outside the building and looked for any signs of anyone appearing. They wouldn't be able to be alone for much longer.

"We a problem Sakura." Syaoran started. "I need my sword back if I'm going to do the spell."

"Oh! I've forgotten about it." Sakura replied, walking outside to where he was at. "Well I'm just going to have to steal it back from her."

Syaoran thought that he had actually misheard Sakura for a moment.

"You aren't thinking about fighting again are you? Not after what she happened!"

Sakura looked at Syaoran wondering what had gotten into him. If Sakura wasn't going to get it back then who would? Sakura didn't know how to react to the way that Syaoran was acting. It had seemed like Syaoran was more overprotective then usual.

"We have to get the sword back! That's the only way we can." Sakura argued.

"We have to come up with another plan."

"There is no other plan."

They didn't say anything to each other for a few seconds. Syaoran was waiting for Sakura to change her mind. It didn't seem like it would happen. Syaoran turned away from her and crossed his arms. It wouldn't be long until Akako got back.

"Maybe you're right. After I get the sword back I can help you in case you get into trouble. We will do much better as a team."

"Yeah, I just have to think of something. How can I beat her..."

"You don't have to beat her just distract her long enough to steal it back." Syaoran suggested, looking back at his girlfriend.

Sakura knew that it wouldn't be easy but it was still possible. The next time she saw Akako that was something she had to do. Sakura knew that she probably could distract the Sorceress by talking to her. Not only would it give her an opening but it would also give Eriol more time to get to where they were.

Sakura suddenly remembered something.

"That might be hard." Sakura replied, not sure how she was going to explain what she had experienced. "Before the Clow cards don't work very well whenever I used them around her."

Syaoran turned back to look at Sakura. It had seemed like the Card Captor was really worried about something that she wasn't quite able to explain.

"It's like they don't want to attack her in the first place. Do you know why this would happen?"

"I have no idea." Syaoran answered. "You said that Windy seemed to have gotten stronger?"

"I think it has something to do with Eriol remembering everything."

After that Sakura saw that Syaoran seemed like he was ready to leave, Sakura quickly ran up to him before he could do anything else. Sakura took his hand to get his attention. They couldn't leave yet. Not until she had asked him what had been bothering her for the past couple of minutes. Sakura had to find out something.

"Syaoran... wait." Sakura started. "Before we go I wanted to ask you something. Um..."

"What's going on?"

"Would you like me if I didn't have the Clow cards?"

Syaoran didn't know why Sakura was now asking him this question. It had been the first time he had known an answer so clearly. Syaoran pulled Sakura closer to him seeing that she was waiting for him to say something. Syaoran looked into Sakura's green eyes.

"Akako tried to make me think that you wouldn't." Sakura muttered.

"Did you believe her?"

"It doesn't matter if I believe her or not. I have to know if it's true or not. Would you Syaoran-kun?"

Syaoran knew that Sakura was waiting for his answer. Sakura's eyes were wide open with fear and anticipation. Syaoran thought about what to say that make her understand. This seemed to be something had wanted to ask him for a while now. Syaoran didn't know what he was supposed to say to her. Instead of thinking about it too much Syaoran told Sakura the truth.

-------

****

A/N:

Please Review! I really want to know what you think of my story. The next chapter should be up in a few days.

What Eriol and Sakura talked about was very important and will be revealed in an upcoming chapter after Sakura fully remembers it. For those wondering how much more story there is I will say that I am close to the end, only a few chapters to go. The next couple of chapters will be focused on Sakura/Syaoran and what kind of person the Sorceress is.

****

aishi22-

Eriol thinks he is the reason the Sorceress is acting this way. I will say he might be right.****

EilayAdnayVolieay

- Sakura can easily be hurt if someone told her Syaoran didn't care about her so I thought it was important for her to ask Syaoran herself

Thanks to those that reviewed the last chapter

Michiyo Akimoto, aishi22, EilayAdnayVolieay, KidFox1, sakurarules, Piper Player


	95. Two Sorceresses part 5

Rewrite  
By: Angel Kamiya  
Chapter 95

Syaoran knew that Sakura was waiting for his answer. Sakura's eyes were wide open with fear and anticipation. Syaoran thought about what to say that make her understand. This seemed to be something had wanted to ask him for a while now. Syaoran didn't know what he was supposed to say to her. Instead of thinking about it too much Syaoran told Sakura the truth.

Syaoran thought about all the times that he had ever spent with Sakura ever since arriving at Tomoeda. Most of those memories were of all the times they competed for the Clow Cards. What turned out to be only competition at first soon became making sure that neither would get hurt or killed. Syaoran had tried his best not to be an arrogant jerk in the process like he might would have been if he had been younger. The Li family was very interested in making the sure Clow cards would belong to them but Syaoran was more concerned with them not falling into the wrong hands. Someone evil getting the Clow cards would be a nightmare. It seemed right that they were with Sakura. Syaoran had thought many times about giving the Clow cards he held to her even if that meant risking the wraith of the Elders.

"Would I like you if you couldn't use magic?"

There was a short silence that followed. Syaoran waited for Sakura to say something. Instead of doing that Sakura only waited for him to finish.

"You know sometimes I think about what would have happened if we never met. It's not something that I like doing."

"Whenever I find myself missing my home I think about you and I feel better about not able to be there. Being able to do magic is such an important part of who you are Sakura. It's hard to imagine what it would be like if you weren't the Card Captor."

"But now I would like you the same even if you didn't have the Clow cards anymore. We have been through too much for something like that to change what we have between us."

Syaoran suddenly reached forward and held Sakura. Sakura felt herself blushing at what he was doing. It felt like there was nothing the matter with the world at that moment for her. Sakura closed her eyes wishing that moment would be like that as long as possible.

"I don't want to think about what it would be like if we never met either Syaoran-kun." Sakura muttered.

"Well it would be pretty unexciting for me. I'll probably still at home learning about things that I already know about."

"You really miss your home don't you?"

As Syaoran thought about that he quickly realized that wasn't as important as he had thought. It had been a few months since he had last been there. While his sisters were annoying he missed seeing them and also his mother. What he missed most was that when he was back home he knew where everyplace was. Even after being in Tomoeda for so long the place was still very new to him. The only places that he really went to were school, the store to buy things, and whatever the new place was to look for a Clow Card. Syaoran thought about all the times that Sakura had invited him to go with the mall with her and how he had not been able to make the time.

After this was over with Syaroan knew that that would change. If Sakura wanted him to go somewhere with her then he would now go since it would make her happy. Syaroan hadn't realized the reason she had asked was because she wanted to spend time with him and not just because she thought he needed to buy something but now he knew.

"Sometimes I think about it. I guess you make me forget about it Sakura."

"I don't know if I could leave Tomoeda but if you were with me I think I might be able to." Sakura muttered.

Syaoran suddenly remembered the last time things had been normal in Tomoeda. It had been quite a while.

"Tomoeda... now that you mention it how long has it been since we last saw everyone?"

"It's felt like forever."

"Whatever happens Sakura... we can't give up."

Sakura nodded. Everyone depended on them. Sakura knew that they couldn't fail since that meant not seeing them again. While Sakura stood there she thought about where Eriol was. Would Eriol also have told her the same thing Syaoran just did about not giving up? It wouldn't have surprised her if it would have been something similar.

"I know Syaoran-kun. We need to get through this. I know I can with you here."

"We have to get ready. The Sorceress is going to be here at any moment."

That was something that Sakura really wasn't looking forward to. It had only been a short while since Sakura had last seen the little girl but she knew that would change. Sakura was going to be ready this time. There was no way she was going to run away. Sakura knew that she had to find a way to beat her. There was no other option.

"Yeah, I know."

Syaoran let go and Sakura pulled away from him. While the two of them stood there Syaoran resisted the urge to just give Sakura a kiss right there. Sakura looked beautiful but at that moment she looked sad. It was something that Syaoran really wanted to do but he knew that would probably be a bad idea since that would just distract her. Syaoran took a step away from Sakura so he wouldn't be tempted.

"Do you know what you have to do?" Syaoran asked.

"I have to get the sword back. It won't be easy but I think I can do it."

"If you run into any kind of trouble you have to get back to where I am. Even though I can't do much I can still help you."

Sakura suddenly felt something strange that made her turn around and look back to where the Sorceress had been. It was something very unusual that happened but she didn't know what. Sakura took a few steps toward the direction where it was coming from and stopped. Whatever it was seemed bad.

"There's someone else here..." Sakura muttered. "It felt like someone else arrived to this city a few moments ago."

"Are you sure?" Syaoran asked, worriedly.

"I only felt it for a moment before it disappeared but it was definitely someone."

As Syaoran thought about what to do next he realized that they would just have to wait. It couldn't have been Eriol since Sakura would have felt it immediately. They both looked at the horizon thinking about how far the person was now. Syaoran looked back at Sakura who seemed like she was still thinking the same thing.

"Whoever it is I doubt that it's a friend. There is nothing we can do about it but see what he does. Get ready Sakura. I think I see them now."

Sakura didn't need Syaoran to tell her that so she took out the Sealing Wand. With that also took out the Clow card that she needed the most in order to get around fast.

"FLY!"

Two white wings appeared on Sakura's back and she could fly if she wanted to. Sakura glanced up and saw that the Sorceress was there. After a couple of seconds the little girl landed onto the ground only a few feet away from them. Sakura saw that not far behind Lucien floated there watching how things would turn out. Sakura now knew who it was that she had felt. Lucien arrived with her since he was the Sorceress' protector. Sakura saw that the girl looked like she was up to something.

The Sorceress had straight red dark hair fell to her shoulders and she wore the same purple kimono that she wore when they had first met. The girl looked at Sakura with her curious brown eyes. It had looked like her each of her fingernails had been painted black but Sakura wondered if they had turned that way. There was something about the way she looked that made her seem different. If it wasn't for the fact that she was so wicked Sakura would have almost thought she was cute.

Akako was holding the straight sword in her right hand, the red tassel attached on the black handle swung whenever she moved her arm a little. Sakura thought about all the times that Syaoran had saved her with it. It was being use for something else, something malicious. Sakura couldn't stand it. It was like if someone was using her Sealing Wand to try to hurt Syaoran.

The little girl started speaking.

"This time I'll be ready for you." The Sorceress muttered. "Pick up your wand this time we won't be interrupted by anything."

Sakura barely managed to do what the girl had asked when it started. Sakura immediately fell upward and out of the girl's way. They both rose upward to the sky. After a couple of seconds they both were far above the city now. Sakura looked around and saw that Lucien had followed them but he continued to do nothing. It was so strange how he was acting. It was almost like he had only been asked to be a spectator.

Sakura quickly started flying away with her arms stretched to her sides while her feet dangled from behind. While she was flying Sakura thought about what she was going to do. There were plenty of places to go to in the city when you could fly but Sakura still didn't know that place well enough. If only they were in Tomoeda!

Sakura saw the little girl was catching up with her. Sakura held out a Clow card and hit the card with the Sealing Wand.

"WATERY!"

The furious blue creature which had a mermaid tail and also pointed ears appeared out of the Clow card. It made a sound like a predator seeing something it could attack. Watery flew at the Sorceress in the air. However before it could reach it's target, the girl was already ready for it. Akako pointed the staff she held and a large wall of stone appeared floating there in front of her and Watery hit it blew up into water that flew everywhere. As the Clow card pulled itself together the Sorceress swung Syaroan's sword. There was a flash of light and Watery was enveloped in lightning that had appeared from no where. There was a sound of thunder all around them. Watery suddenly flew back until it was a Clow card in Sakura's hand again.

Sakura quickly turned around to face little girl this time still a distance away. Sakura took out another Clow card.

"SNOW!"

After a few seconds a woman that looked to be covered in ice was there. The woman spun in a circle and everything around them suddenly turned very cold. There snow appeared surrounding the two girls. It suddenly grew until the snow surrounded all of them and flew in all directions. Sakura floated there wondering what had happened to the Sorceress since she seemed to have suddenly disappeared. It was another moment before she got the answer to that.

Akako flew through the snow like she was burning through the ice. It looked like a wall of flames had suddenly surrounded her melting away all the cold. The temperature around them suddenly started rising very fast. The little girl felt like an inferno of fire and Sakura had to quickly fly backward to get out of her way. With that the Sorceress held out a hand and a huge ball of flames appeared striking the woman that Sakura had summoned. Snow exploded into several pieces and those pieces flew back towards Sakura turning back into a Clow card again.

The Sorceress was almost to Sakura now. Sakura quickly got out the card that she needed the most.

"SWORD!"

The Sealing Ward transformed into a magnificent sword. When Akako reached Sakura the two swords hit against each other and there was a loud clanging sound of metal hitting metal. The two girls were floating there in midair both pushing the swords against each other and trying to get the advantage.

Sakura quickly realized that the little girl wasn't at all like she looked. The Sorceress was strong and fought like someone who had studied sword fighting for a very long time. Sakura struggled to keep the weapons from getting too close to her. Akako pulled back and quickly swung to her left and Sakura managed to block it. Sakura knew how she was supposed to use the sword since the Clow card also gave her the knowledge to use it. After a couple of seconds Sakura swung the sword forward hoping to push Syaoran's sword out of Akako's hand. The two swords collided but Sakura saw that The Sorceress was holding the sword very tightly in her hand. It wouldn't be as easy as it looked.

Sakura quickly flew back and the two of them floated there in the sky looking at each other.

"What did you say I would have to do if you defeat me Sakura-chan?" Akako muttered. "You said I would have stop what I'm doing and go with you?"

While floating there Sakura looked at the little girl in disbelief. What was she doing trying to start a conversation at a time like this? Sakura had planned to do the same thing to distract Akako and get the sword back. Sakura wondered if the Sorceress was planning to do something like that herself and get Sakura to let down her guard. There was nothing she could do but answer since he hoped that could give her more time.

"You can do that now if you really wanted to! We don't have to fight."

"Would you try to make me your friend? I wouldn't be surprised if you did."

"I can't believe that you are doing these things just because you are bad. Why are you doing all this?" Sakura yelled, hoping that the girl would tell her more about her plans.

Akako was wondering about how much she should tell Sakura. There would be nothing that she would lose by doing that. As she looked at Sakura it occurred to her that Eriol still hadn't told her how he was involved in all this. Akako lowered the staff and sword she held and slowly flew around Sakura trying to predict what the Card Captor was going to do next.

"I'm doing what I think is the best thing for all of us." The Sorceress muttered. "Do you remember what happened when everyone in Tomoeda found out that you could do magic Sakura? They were scared of you and tried to hurt you."

"So what?"

"They didn't understand that you could do something they couldn't. The world isn't fair. People like Eriol-kun and I have to always kept the fact that we could do magic a secret."

Sakura thought about what the girl was telling her. While it was true that Sakura could never tell anyone else that she could do magic it was for a good reason. There would be bad consequences if anymore people found out. Sakura trusted Tomoyo, Syaoran and her card guardians to keep her secrets but she wasn't sure about anyone else. Sakura started wondering why Eriol hadn't revealed who he really was sooner.

"That's because we have to."

"Well all of you are wrong. I'm not the only one that thinks this way Sakura..." Akako muttered. "After I've won they'll all be gone from the world. Just like everyone in Tomoeda and this city that I once called my home. Only people that can use magic like us will be around. There are plenty of magicians and sorceresses in the world that think like I do. It's only a matter of time before I find them all."

Sakura thought about what the little girl was telling her. It seemed so unreal. What was she going to do about this? Sakura held the Sealing Wand more tightly while she floated back away from Akako a little. Sakura didn't know how long she could be there.

"You can't do that!" Sakura interrupted. "They are so many good people that aren't like us. They deserve to be able to live their lives. It's terrible how you've made them disappear just because you don't like them!"

"What have they done over the centuries Sakura? Nothing. The world is still a bad place to live in."

Sakura thought about everyone that she knew. There were so many people that she cared about that didn't know she could even do magic. People like her brother and all of her friends from school. When she had first gotten the Clow cards she had a difficult time not telling Tomoyo before she found out that Tomoyo already knew. Sakura shook her head.

"You don't know. You know that there are lots of good people that are nothing like you describe. Just because some people can't deal with us doesn't mean you can get rid of them."

"It took Clow Reed and another brilliant magic user from the Li family to defeat me the first time. What makes you think that you can do by yourself?"

"I'm not going giving up if that's what you want me to do. I am going to get everyone that I care about back!"

The Sorceress admired Sakura for being brave. There wouldn't many people that she knew who would even dare stand against her when she was close to getting back all of her powers. Akako turned back and looked at Lucien was still watching. For some reason he had stayed far away form the both of them still watching. The little girl wondered about the way he was acting.

The Sorceress turned back to look at Sakura.

"There is an easier way to do that besides fighting Sakura. You can join me." The Sorceress muttered.

"What?"

"You can work for me. You and Syaoran-kun. With your help nothing would be able to get in our way. I'll let you keep the Clow cards and I'll also bring back anyone that you want. Your family and friends could be brought back right now as long as you help me."

Sakura looked at the little girl not believing she was being asked something like that. While Sakura floated there thinking about her next move she thought about those words. What if she couldn't get the sword back? Everyone would be gone forever and there would be nothing she could do about it. Sakura started thinking about what the Sorceress was telling her.

---------

****

A/N:

Please Review! I really want to know what you think of my story. If you have any comments or questions please put them in your review. The next chapter should be up in a few days.

There will be turning point in the battle in the next chapter. I don't want to say too much about it since I don't want to give things away.

****

Dragon and Sword Master

, the new Sealing Wand that Sakura has is one that she created with her magic. It's different from the one Clow Reed originally created for her. Windy working so well is important because it's the first time Sakura realizes that she can possibly win.****

EilayAdnayVolieay

, I try to have each chapter end at a good closing paragraph. Sometimes that means a cliffhanger or a moment where characters think about something important.

Thanks to those that reviewed the last chapter.

aishi22, KidFox1, sakurarules, Dragon and Sword Master, EilayAdnayVolieay, SnowCharms


	96. Two Sorceresses part 6

Rewrite  
By: Angel Kamiya  
Chapter 96

Sakura wished that she was somewhere else because there seemed to be a part of her that wanted to listen to what the little girl was telling her. While she floated there over the city her mind kept wandering back to what had happened earlier. Akako tried to get her to stop what she had been doing by telling her so many terrible things about Syaoran. Later Syaoran had told her that he would liked her regardless if she was the Card Captor or not. It might have been easy to just give up right there but Sakura knew that she would never forgive herself if she let herself do that.

Sakura suddenly froze when she realized exactly what was going on. Sakura suddenly knew what she needed to do.

Sakura soared forward as fast as she could without thinking about what was going to happen. It was so quick that the Sorceress hadn't had the time to react. The two of them collided against each other in the sky. It took Sakura a couple of moments to see that the little girl had dropped both of the things she had been holding while reacting to the unexpected attack. Sakura quickly flew downward when she saw what she was looking for. It was the falling sword. While she reached her right hand forward she managed to catch it by the handle.

The first thing Sakura realized was how heavy it was. Sakura couldn't believe how both Syaoran and the Sorceress had been able to use it as a weapon. They made it look so easy. As she turned back she saw that the girl had already gotten back the small staff. Sakura held the Sealing Wand and the sword tightly so she wouldn't accidentally drop them.

"No way!" Sakura exclaimed. "I wouldn't help you even if you forced me to!"

Sakura turned and started flying back as quickly as she could, back to the place where Syaoran was waiting. After a couple of seconds walls of solid stone suddenly appeared floating throughout the sky. Sakura quickly dodged the new obstacles hating the fact that now the little girl was probably going to catch up with her. While she rolled to her left she accident hit a wall and dropped the sword. When it happened Sakura almost didn't realize it. Sakura stopped and quickly flew down to catch it but someone else reached it first.

Lucien had caught the sword before the Card Captor could get it. Sakura floated there looking at him feeling her heart sink. It looked like the Sorceress' protector had finally decided to get involved in the fight. Sakura felt like something terrible had happened and this time there would be no way out of it.

"What are you going to do?" Sakura asked, shaking.

Lucien looked at her but didn't seemed to have heard what he had just been asked. Instead of using magic against her like she had expected him to do it seemed he seemed to have other plans. Sakura quickly turned when she heard the little girl arriving onto the scene. The Sorceress arrived and the first thing she did was stare at the new person there.

"Give the sword back to me!" Akako ordered, her attention completely on Lucien now.

Lucien glanced at the little girl and then back at Sakura. Suddenly he flew over to Sakura. At first Sakura didn't know what he was going to do so she floated slowly away with the Sealing Wand clutched close to her. Lucien held the sword out for her to take. Sakura didn't know what to say when she took it.

The Sorceress looked at the scene in front of her not believing what she was seeing. What was going on? What had gotten into Lucien. It was like she was seeing something that was a dream that she had forgotten about since it felt that unreal. Akako narrowed her eyes in anger.

"What... what are you doing?" Akako exclaimed.

"Leave now." Lucien muttered to Sakura.

Sakura nodded at once and started to fly back to Syaoran.

Lucien and Akako floated there looking at each other. For a couple of seconds the two of them didn't say anything to each other. Lucien knew that he had no chance of defeating the Sorceress so he didn't make any move to fight. While he thought about his options he wondered if he had done the right thing. It felt right when he had decided to do it a few moments earlier. Lucien flew in a circle around the little girl. Akako kept looking at him daring him to strike.

"Eriol was right." Lucien answered.

"Right about what? How did he get you to turn on me? Was it some kind of spell that I had forgotten about?" Akako asked, knowing that Sakura was getting away but badly wanting to know the answer. "Was it that he made you feel guilty?"

"You are not the same person that I knew."

The Sorceress knew that comment was true so she didn't argue with him about it. What had gotten into him?

"People change but I never thought you would do something like this." Akako replied. "I have to get Sakura. If you get in my way again I may do something I will regret."

Akako flew past him to continue her pursuit of the Card Captor.

Sakura was flying as fast as she could. It felt like hours had past by since she had first arrived at that strange city. When she finally spotted Syaoran that was when she realized that it was almost over now. They would either trap the Sorceress or they would lose. Sakura quickly landed onto the ground and ran towards Syaoran. When she reached him she gave him the sword that she had gotten back.

At first Syaoran was a little speechless actually seeing her there.

"Sakura... are you-"

"You have to do the spell Syaoran-kun! Now!" Sakura interrupted, quickly turning to look back.

Sakura saw the Sorceress was almost to where they were.

"ERASE!"

The person dressed as a jester exploded from the Clow card. It wore checkered clothes and a strange hat while whirls of smoke surrounded it. While it held out it's arm to it's sides there was a loud sound of something that snapped. Sakura looked up and saw that the little girl had disappeared from sight. While Sakura looked around she quickly saw that several buildings around them had vanished. It made the city around them seemed even more deserted if that was somehow possible.

"Syaoran! Keep doing the spell!" Sakura exclaimed.

Syaoran nodded and continued speaking.

After a few seconds the Sorceress suddenly reappeared looking like she had gotten back from somewhere far away. Akako floated to the ground now her hands on the ground looking like she was starting to get tried. It seemed like using so much magic had started to weaken her.

"You can't beat me that easily Sakura." Akako replied, as she got back up to walk slowly towards the Card Captor. "Not something like me."

"ERASE!"

The little girl disappeared again. Sakura looked around and saw that more buildings around them had vanished. Sakura had tried to use Erase to bring everyone in Tomoeda that had disappeared back a few days ago but it hadn't worked. It seemed like Erase could only bring back people that it sent away.

Sakura stood there feeling herself shake tensely while Syaoran continued chanting. It would be a few more seconds until the Sorceress returned which meant Sakura had a little time to think. Sakura looked at where the little girl had been standing thinking about where she had been sent to. Was it the same place that everyone in Tomoeda were now at?

After a few seconds Akako reappeared and had her arms already stretched to her sides. The Clow card that Sakura held suddenly was blown out of her hand. It flew towards the little girl until she caught it in her hand. The Sorceress looked at the Clow card like it was something she hated.

"This is very dangerous Sakura. You shouldn't be playing with something you don't understand."

Sakura took out two Clow cards this time. Sakura hit the Clow cards with the Sealing Wand.

"WOOD!"

"RAIN!"

The two Clow cards floated in front of her and they both changed into different things. Suddenly dozens trees sprang from the ground as rain started to fall down. It's branches flew wildly in all directions. Several quickly covered the Sorceress. It went on for a couple of seconds until the little girl was trapped by the trees. Sakura took a few steps forward and suddenly stopped when she started hearing something. It was like something was being ripped apart.

The Sorceress tore the branches away and leapt from where she had been standing. When she landed on the ground she suddenly fell to her knees and hands as she struggled to get out of the where she had just been. It suddenly felt very hard for her to keep moving. Akako didn't know what was going on. It was such a strange feeling almost as though something was taking all of her energy. The Sorceress pushed herself until she was moving forward again.

Sakura looked at Akako surprised. It looked like the little girl was struggling to stay on her feet.

With that Syaoran finished saying the incantation for the spell.

Nothing happened.

Sakura turned to Syaoran wondering what had went wrong. Looking forward she saw that the Sorceress was still headed towards them. At first Sakura didn't know what they were going to do. It seemed like they were out of luck. Sakura started noticing that the little girl was walking slower then normal. It was like each step took all of her strength. The Sorceress suddenly collapsed onto the ground like she had been knocked out by a strong force. The staff she held hit the ground and transformed back into a flute and broke into two parts.

Sakura looked at the unconscious girl now on the ground. It was strange. Sakura was glad that she couldn't hurt them any longer but she was also worried about her. Sakura hadn't wanted to hurt anyone so she wanted to find out exactly what had happened.

Syaoran was holding the Compass board in his hand when something made him stop. it felt like someone was going to be there in a few moments. There was a flash of bright light and someone was standing not far away from where the they were. Sakura immediately recognized that it was one of her friends.

"Eriol-kun? How... how did you get here?"

Eriol was dressed in the blue and yellow robes of a magician. It seemed like he was fine now since he could almost remember every spell that he had learned. While he looked around the deserted city he knew that he could bring everyone back now. Now that he remembered everything and was strong again it seemed like that wasn't something that would be too difficult for him to do. Eriol slowly walked over to where the little girl was at.

"Akako has weakened enough for me to get here." Eriol explained, kneeled down besides the Sorceress.

While Eriol put a hand against the girl's face to check her condition before getting back up.

"I wasn't strong enough to use the spell that you told Sakura." Syaoran muttered.

"That spell that I gave you wasn't to trap her. The spell that I originally used to do that would have been impossible for either of you to do. The spell that you used just to weaken her enough for me to get here. It looks like it worked well."

Eriol turned and saw the broken flute on the ground not far away from where the little girl was laying face down on the ground. While he walked over to it Eriol bent down to pick up the musical instrument. The moment his fingers touched it a strange feeling rushed through him. Eriol collapsed onto the ground.

"Eriol!" Sakura yelled, running to where he was at. "Eriol! Eriol! Wake up!"

While Sakura tried to get Eriol to awaken she felt herself get more and more worried with each second that went by. It had been like Eriol had been put under some kind of spell. One minute Eriol seemed fine and the next he had suddenly collapsed. While Sakura looked over him it only took Syaroan a couple of seconds to get to where the two of them were now at.

"Sakura! What happened?"

There was the sound of wings flapping and Lucien landed onto the ground not far from where they were.

Syaoran immediately got up and held out the sword ready to attack.

Sakura gasped at what Syaoran was about to do. While she pulled his arm down Sakura turned to looked at the person that arrived..

"It's okay. Lucien helped me a few minutes ago when I was in trouble during the fight with Akako."

"What? Are you serious?" Syaoran asked, in disbelief.

Sakura saw that Lucien had taken a few steps forward and stopped. It was like he knew what was going on but he was reluctant to say at first. While Sakura thought about the strange way that the Akako's protector was acting she wondered if he could help Eriol. It was so strange. They had managed to stop the Sorceress but something bad had immediately happened afterwards. Sakura only hoped that they could do something to help Eriol.

Lucien narrowed his eyes looking at the dangerous magician on the ground.

"Get away from Eriol." Lucien ordered.

"What are you talking about?" Syaoran asked. "Eriol is hurt!"

"Get away from him now." Lucien repeated.

Eriol slowly started getting up. Sakura looked at him surprised that he was back to normal already. Before she could say anything she stopped when she realized something was the matter with him. Eriol was different. Sakura sensed that he was like a different person. Eriol's eyes had turned completely black and he seemed to be in a trance..

"Eriol-kun?"

Sakura felt Syaroan pull her away from the magician that was getting up. They didn't stop until they were a few yards away from Eriol who was now standing there looking out into space like they weren't they. Sakura looked at Eriol seeing that he was under some kind of spell.

Suddenly two large black feathered wings appeared on Eriol's back. Eriol slowly floated upwards while he held the staff in both of his hand. There was a strange white light that that had started to surround him. It looked like he was getting to do something very important.

Sakura wanted to run over to Eriol to see what was going on but she couldn't do that because Syaoran was holding onto her arm so tightly.

Syaoran turned to Lucien.

"What's the matter with him? Tell us!" Syaoran demanded.

"Lady Akako put a curse on the staff once she got it back. Anyone that touches it will finish the spell that she started."

Sakura stood there not believing what she was hearing. That meant that Eriol was going do what Akako had tried earlier. They couldn't let him do that no matter what. Sakura knew that was her top priority. Sakura had to find a way to stop and help Eroil before it was too late. While standing there Sakura suddenly realized how quiet the city was. It was just like Tomoeda. Sakura really didn't want it to be that quiet wherever she went.

"Are... are you saying that Eriol-kun is going to make everyone that can't do magic disappear?"

"The only person actually strong enough to finish what Lady Akako had been planning is Master Eriol."

Sakura knew that she couldn't let this happen. Sakura pulled away from Syaoran and ran towards the magician. Sakura quickly flew after Eriol who was now flying over the city looking like he was headed somewhere. It looked like the sorceress had Eriol under the same spell that she had put Syaroan in. The cursed book had made Syaoran try to break her Sealing Wand. The only reason Syaoran had stopping being controled was because he succeeded in doing that. This was a hundred times worse. Eriol was going to make everyone vanish and he wouldn't stop until he finished. If Eriol was going to do that then there would be no one to bring everyone back.

Sakura flew after Eriol. But before Sakura could reach the magician there was a bright flash of light and they were somewhere else. Sakura looked all around her and immediately knew that the two of them were back in Tomoeda. When she realized where they were Sakura knew where Eriol was headed. All of her friends were in danger. Eriol suddenly tried to get away and Sakura followed him back to the high school were all of her friends were waiting.

---------

****

A/N:

Please Review! I really want to know what you think of my story. If you have any comments or questions please put them in your review. The next chapter should be up in a few days.

I'm close to the end and it's going to get interesting. Sakura will have to make some difficult choices.

Thanks to those that reviewed the last chapter.

aishi22, SnowCharms, CookieCrumbleMilkSplash0331, Dragon and Sword Master, sakurarules, KidFox1, Armageddon Angel, EilayAdnayVolieay, Seraphia, Teresa Pham


	97. Magician Mistake part 1

Rewrite  
By: Angel Kamiya  
Chapter 97

Tomoyo had been waiting there outside the high school building for her friends to get back. With each minute that went by Tomoyo grew more and more concerned. There was nothing that she could do but stay there feeling helpless. If only she knew some magic herself then she could had helped her friend! While looking around she saw that everyone else was getting impatient. Kero was flying above the ground in a circle and not been able to stop ever since Sakura left. Meanwhile Yue had decided to stand there not making a sound, if she didn't look towards where the card guardian was standing she would have thought he had disappeared. Tomoyo saw that Meiling had sat down on the grass not far away.

While Tomoyo thought about going over to talk to Meiling there was a sound of wings flapping and before she knew it Sakura had gotten back.

"Sakura-chan! Li-kun! You two are safe!"" Tomoyo exclaimed, running over to where her friends had landed.

Tomoyo noticed that Sakura really seemed to be frightened. The first thing Sakura did after arriving was make sure that they were the only people there. It also seemed like she was thinking hard about something. Sakura nodded once seeing that all of them were present. Everyone was now gathering around the Card Captor.

"I'm glad all of you guys are okay..." Sakura sighed, looking tired.

"Were you able to stop the Sorceress?" Meiling asked

"Well we stopped her for now but there is a bigger problem..." Syaoran muttered. "There's something is wrong with Eriol."

For a moment Tomoyo thought she had misheard Syaoran. It had only been a few minutes ago since Eriol had left to go help her friends and he seem fine at the time. Tomoyo looked around thinking that it was strange that Eriol had not gotten back with them. Where was he at exactly? Tomoyo hoped that didn't mean that Eriol had been hurt or something..

"What do you mean by that Li?" Tomoyo asked.

"The Sorceress put him under some kind of spell and Eriol-kun is going to finish what she started. We have find a way to stop him." Sakura explained.

It seemed like a long time until someone finally was able to say something. Sakura thought that everyone had grown silent because of what she had just told them had seemed so unbelievable. Sakura didn't think she could believe it herself. There was a part of her that knew Eriol was nearby. Ever since she became the Card Captor she could sense when there was something dangerous close by. Sakura didn't know where it came from but it was always seemed to work. They had to come up with something fast.

"Where is the Sorceress now?" Yue asked.

"We left her behind with Lucien."

"You what? Are you serious?" Kero yelled, not believing what he was hearing. "What if she comes back?"

Syaoran stepped forward irritated at how Kero was overreacting. It was a card guardian's duty to think about how to handle problems but Kero wasn't doing a very good job at that. Syaoran wondered how Kero had gotten the job in the first place. After all Sakura had done her best and the last thing she needed was for someone to freak out at her actions. Syaoran glanced at the card guardian ready to tell him what was going on.

"Sakura took care of her for now. I don't think she is going to do anything after she wakes up since she seemed to lost her power."

"Eriol is the bigger problem. I don't know what we are supposed to do." Sakura started.

Syaoran knew that they had to do something fast. Just having a person with Eriol's magic running around was very dangerous. The first thing they needed to do was come up with some kind of plan to deal with this. What they had to do after that was find Eriol. Eriol could have been anywhere at that moment so Syaoran knew that it wasn't going to be easy. If they managed to do all that they would have to stop him. Syaoran looked at Sakura and saw that she was thinking about what to do too.

"We have to find a way to break the spell." Syaoran muttered.

"I... I have to find him and get him to understand that there is something the matter with him." Sakura explained.

"What if that doesn't work?" Meiling started. "You guys will have to do something else."

"The Compass board! We used it to stop the Sorceress it might work on Eriol-kun." Sakura replied, excitedly.

Syaoran looked down at the item that he held in his left hand. After arriving back at Tomoeda he had forgotten completely about it. Syaoran wondered if he should keep the Compass board hidden and make sure Eriol didn't see it when they went to get him. That would probably be a good idea but Syaoran knew that was going to be a little hard.

"That might work..."

Sakura turned and looked at Yue. It had seemed like the card guardian had been unusually quiet since they had gotten back to Tomoeda. Sakura wondered if Yue already had an idea about what they should do. There was something about how he was acting that gave that impression. Sakura really hoped that he could help them.

"Yue-san can you tell us if there are any ways to break this kind of spell?" Sakura asked, looking at the card guardian.

At first Yue didn't say anything. It had was like he was still thinking hard about something. With that Yue glared at her looking seroius.

"I didn't want to tell you sooner because I knew you won't like hearing this." Yue muttered. "The only way to break the spell is through death."

Sakura didn't know what to say at first. Was Yue suggesting what she thought he was suggesting? When Sakura heard that she looked at Syaroan and saw that his reaction wasn't much difference from hers. Sakura saw that Syaoran had been taken aback as she was. Sakura already had an idea about what Yue was trying to tell them.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sakura replied.

"It means if you want to stop Eriol you'll have to kill him."

"No. I won't do that. I would never do something so horrible!"

In an instant Kero flew up to Yue. They wouldn't do that no matter what happened. Kero was upset that Yue had even suggested something like this. What was going on with him? Kero look angrily at the person that he had known for so long.

"I can't believe you are suggesting something like this Yue! What's the matter with you?"

"I want to help Eriol as much as all of you but that must be an option." Yue finished. "If you can't help him you must stop him."

Sakura didn't say anything else. Instead she stood there thinking about what Yue had told them. There was a part of Sakura that knew that Yue was right but she still knew that she wouldn't be able to do something like this. After that Sakura turned to start her search for Eriol. The magician couldn't be too far away since she saw him arriving in Tomoeda a few minutes ago. Sakura didn't know where he was now but she was going to find him no matter what.

"Are you going now?" Syaoran asked, following her. "I'll go with you Sakura"

Sakura wouldn't let Yue or Kero to go with them because she wanted them to stay and look after Tomoyo and Meiling. They were safer there and if there really was a fight with Eriol then they wouldn't be able to do much. Sakura already knew where they would go first. They were going to go to the mansion that Eriol lived at. It seemed like the place that he would be at if he decided to rest a while. Sakura left with Syaoran.

They walked together for a few minutes not saying anything to each other. Sakura wanted to talk to Syaoran but every time she tried she would only stop and go back to walking. As they got closer to Eriol's mansion she found herself looking at the sky. It wouldn't be long until sunrise. Sakura wondered if she would see everyone when morning came.

They were about halfway to the house when Syaoran finally decided to say something.

"Are you okay?" Syaoran asked.

"I'm a little scared."

"What are you scared of?"

Sakura didn't say anything for a couple of seconds. There were plenty of things she was afraid of at that moment. Sakura was scared that they wouldn't be able to help Eriol. If they couldn't then that meant they would have to do something else. Sakura shook her head trying to think positively. The last thing she wanted was to freak out at that moment when everyone depended on her. Freaking out when she forgot to bring her homework with her to school was fine but it was not when there was something like this was happening.

"I don't know... I don't know what I'm going to do when I meet Eriol. I thought it would be easy but now I'm not sure anymore." Sakura smiled, glad she could tell someone this.

"I could just go on my own if you don't want to."

"I won't let you do something like that! I have to be there." Sakura started. "If anyone can reach out to him it's me. Eriol-kun is our friend and we owe it to him to try to save him."

Syaoran knew that Sakura was right. They would have a better chance at getting through to Eriol together. Now what they needed to do was to make sure that nothing happened to either of them. Syaoran didn't know what he was going to do. Syaoran had to make sure that Sakura was safe while trying to deal with Eriol. It seemed like it was going to be a difficult task.

"I won't let anything happen to you Sakura. If Eriol tries to hurt you I'll stop him."

"Syaoran-kun... we have to try to not get into a fight with him! Eriol doesn't know what he is doing!"

"I remember when the Sorceress tried to make me do something I didn't want to do and how badly that ended."

Sakura wished that Syaoran hadn't mentioned that. It was something that she had almost forgotten. Sakura suddenly wondered if Eriol was going to be that way. What would Eriol do the first time he saw them that night? Would he try to attack them or would he stay still and listen to what they had to say to him? It was more likely that the first thing would happened but Sakura wanted to make sure it wouldn't. Sakura hated thinking of Eriol as an enemy.

"I don't want to talk about that. It wasn't your fault Syaoran-kun. It's over with anyway."

Sakura stopped when she saw that Syaoran had frozen. While turning to look ahead she saw that they had arrived at Eriol's home. It seemed deserted but Sakura knew that wasn't true. Eriol was there. Sakura couldn't explain it but felt it. The feeling wasn't much different from whenever she felt a Clow card.

When they arrived at the gate Syaoran reached into a pocket and took out a lighter. Syaoran used the lighter and a small flame appeared letting them see everything more clearly. Syaoran looked around and saw that they were the only two people standing there.

"Do you feel that Sakura? Eriol's here."

"Yeah, I'm sure of it." Sakura explained, looking at Syaoran. "What did you get that?"

"What? Oh... I bought it a while back since I didn't want to keep using magic whenever we went somewhere dark." Syaoran explained.

"It looks like we better go."

Sakura slowly took a step forward and felt herself walking through some kind of invisible barrier. It turned blue for a couple of seconds and she walked through it. At first Sakura didn't know what had happened so she turned looking back. Syaoran was still outside and hadn't been able to step forward like she had. Sakura didn't know why only she had been able to get inside. It was so strange.

"Sakura! Are you okay?"

"Yeah... I didn't expect us to run into anything like this. Do you think Eriol put this barrier up?"

"That's a good guess."

Sakura took out a Clow card.

"SWORD!"

Sakuar held the sword and quickly swung it. The barrier opened for a second and it quickly pulled itself back together again. Sakura looked at it confused. The barrier hadn't broken like it should have. It seemed much stronger then any kind of magic wall they had ever run into. Why had Eriol's wall let her through but not Syaoran? Sakura didn't know what to think.

"Maybe you should walk back outside until we can find a way to go inside together?" Syaoran suggested.

"No. I can't waste anymore time. I'm going to see him."

"Sakura... I don't think that's a good idea. You shouldn't be going alone."

Sakura stared at Syaoran and knew that he was right. Going by herself was really a bad idea and if Kero had been there he would have told her the same thing. However Sakura didn't know if she could wait anymore. If Eriol was there then she could get to him. The longer they waited outside the greater the chance that he could get away and cause havoc.

"There's no other choice! It's going to be okay Syaoran-kun. It's not like I'm looking for a fight. I'll be back outside if I run into any trouble."

"Be careful Sakura."

Sakura reached her hand through the invisible wall until it was just a few inches away from Syaoran. It felt like she was putting her hand into some cold water. Syaoran seeing this carefully took Sakura's hand. They held hands like that for a couple of seconds until Sakura let go. Sakura smiled at him glad that she wasn't there by herself and that he would be waiting outside.

Sakura didn't want to leave but she knew that she had to do something.

"Stay here Syaoran-kun."

Sakura headed to the house. After Sakura knocked on the door she stood there for a short while until she realized that no on was going to answer it. Sakura went to open it and to her surprise saw that it wasn't locked. Sakura carefully walked inside and looked around. It was very dark and she couldn't see anything. Sakura took out Syaoran's lighter and a flame appeared lighting the place around her. Sakura saw Eriol sitting on the ground with his back leaning against the wall. Sakura almost jumped in surprised seeing him there.

"Eriol-kun?"

"What are you doing here?" Eriol asked, his eyes looking like they were back to a normal color.

Sakura was happy to see that he seemed to be okay. It looked like Eriol was still in his blue and yellow magician robes. Sakura wondered how long Eriol had been sitting there in the dark by himself. When she looked at him more closely she saw that he hadn't even looked up since she had gotten there. It almost seemed like Eriol was busy with something and she had disturbed him. Sakura took a step forward.

"We thought you were going to do something terrible."

"Get away from me." Eriol warned, still sitting there.

Eriol sat here with his arms on the ground. When he looked to his left Eriol saw the Sorceress standing there besides him. The little girl had been standing there for a while now whispering things in his ear. Eriol didn't know what to do. Wherever he went she was there. It didn't seemed like he could get away.

"Sakura-chan is trying to stop you. You can't let that happen Eriol-kun." Akako stated, for a moment turning to look at the person that had arrived. "You have something important to do."

"You... you know that there's something the matter with you..." Sakura explained, taking another step forward.

Sakura saw that Eriol seemed to be staring at something that wasn't there. It was very strange how he was acting. When the Sorceress had put Syaraon under the spell Syaoran hadn't acted like this. What was going on? Sakura wished that Syaoran had been there with her. Sakura didn't like being at that place alone.

"It's hard to think clearly." Eriol muttered.

"There's nothing to think about Eriol. You know what to do." Akako answered.

"The Sorceress has put some kind of spell on you. You know that she is forcing you to do something horrible don't you?

Eriol didn't say anything. Instead he took out the key that he carried with him. While looking at it he suddenly remembered what he was supposed to do with it. Eriol shook his head and slowly rose to his feet. There was something going on with him but he didn't quite know what. Maybe it would come to him if he did the spell that he was supposed to.

"I'm not being forced to do anything Sakura. Akako is just making things more clear."

"You have to come with us. I think Kero-chan and Yue-san might be able to help you."

"They can't help me."

Sakura stopped. The way that Eriol had told her that had seemed so final. Sakura didn't know if she should keep walking forward or try to get away. It wasn't going to be as easy as she expected. Eriol was in trouble and what she had planned didn't seem to be working at all. Sakura was very nervous now.

"How do you know that's true if you don't go with us?" Sakura asked, worriedly.

"I feel like there something I have to do but I'm not sure if I should go through it or not."

"Maybe you shouldn't try thinking too much..."

Eriol held out the key in his hand and starting chanting some kind of spell. When he finished the key in his hand had turned into the Sun Staff. With one swing he placed it against the ground feeling how heavy it felt in his hand now compared to how it was like when it was a key. Eriol looked at Sakura seeing someone that he knew.

"There is so many things I can do. Why have I been staying here in Tomoeda and wasting my powers?"

"You were making sure that I would become the Card Captor."

"That wasn't the only reason. I was drawn to this place, it had been my home for such a long time."

Sakura thought she understand that Eriol was trying to tell her. Whenever she had to leave her home for a long time she would get homesick. It had happened many times now whenever she went on a trip. It wasn't because she missed Tomoeda but also because she wasn't able to see Tomoyo or Syaoran. Sakura found it hard to be away from them for too long. Eriol had been Clow Reed in another life time. Sakura wondered if that meant Eriol had missed not being able to be at Tomoeda before first arriving.

"You mean Clow Reed's home don't you? Eriol-kun..."

"I hear everything Sakura. There are so many people in the world that's suffering. I have to stop it. The Sorceress wants me to help them"

"Eriol-kun... please come with us."

"I don't think that would be a good idea Sakura. You should stay away from me for as long as you can." Eriol muttered, waving the staff forward.

Eriol said something and in an instant Sakura was outside and being thrown back by an invisible force. At first she didn't know what had happened since everything had happened so quickly. Sakura thought that they had both appeared outside but it had only been her. Sakura managed to get out a Clow card and the Sealing Wand and use it before she hit the ground.

"FLY!"

Sakura flew against the wind and in an instant was back standing on ground. Sakura landed outside a few feet away from Syaoran. When she saw where she was she quickly turned and ran over to where he was standing. Sakura knew that they were in trouble.

"Sakura? What happened?"

"I'm sorry. I wasn't able to get through to Eriol-kun..." Sakura started, feeling like she was about to cry.

The ground started shaking as if an earthquake had started. The front door of the house suddenly was blown open and Eriol flew outside. Eriol floated over to where Sakura and Syaoran were standing together. When Eriol's feet hit the ground he started glowing a strange white light. It almost made him look like something that wasn't human. There was a blue barrier that appearing surrounded him.

"It's too late. None of you can't stop me." Eriol answered.

-----------

****

A/N:

Please Review! I really want to know what you think of my story. If you have any comments or questions please put them in your review. The next chapter should be up in a few days.

I always thought Eriol would be a scary person if he wake up one day and decided to use his magic for the wrong reasons. Sakura and Syaoran will have to do something if they want to stop that from happening..

Thanks to those that reviewed the last chapter.

Teresa Pham, Dragon and Sword Master, sakurarules, KidFox1, SnowCharms


	98. Magician Mistake part 2

Rewrite  
By: Angel Kamiya  
Chapter 98

Eriol was holding the Sun Staff in his hand as he glowed with a faint light. While Eriol stood there he was surrounded by dark clouds in the sky over his head and there was a loud rumbling sound. Sakura knew that Eriol was doing a spell to make everyone in the world that couldn't do magic fade away. It wouldn't just be just one city but everywhere. Would there be anyway to get them back once they were gone? Sakura wouldn't have believed it if she hadn't been standing there and seeing it with her own eyes.

Sakura looked for Syaoran and saw that he had already taken out the Compass Board. It seemed he had been planning to weaken Eriol like how they had weaken the Sorceress. When he was about to use it suddenly something happened. It was so quick Sakura didn't know what had happened at first. The Compass board in Syaoran's hand suddenly was yanked away from him by an invisible force. It flew through the air and moved until it landed in Eriol's hand. Sakura felt her heart starting to beat faster when she realized how close they were to losing everything important to them.

Eriol threw the Compass board to his side and it shattered into many pieces when it hit the wall.

Sakura stopped in her tracks not able to move. When she quickly turned to Syaoran it hit her how hopeless things had gotten. They would have to find another way to stop Eriol. They couldn't stop Eriol the same way they stopped the Sorceress. They couldn't hurt him. It was wrong. Sakura didn't know what they were going to do.

Yue was flying through the air along with Kero as they headed towards where Eriol was standing. It seemed they had both arrived a the same time. Yue remembered that he had wanted them to go after the Card Captor and see if she needed help. At first Kero had been reluctant to listen because they had been told to stay and watch over Tomoyo and Meiling. Yue convinced him that they would be fine as long as they stayed at someplace and not followed them. They left after a few minutes. Yue was glad to finally be doing something.

Suddenly they saw who they had been looking for. Sakura didn't seem harmed. However they also saw Eriol standing there. Yue flew down and landed on the ground seeing that there was something very wrong with Eriol. It looked like Eriol was busy doing some kind of spell and they couldn't do anything except watch what was going on.

Sakura couldn't believe what she was seeing at first. When Sakura saw her card guardians she quickly ran to where they were.

"Yue! Kero!" Sakura yelled, surprised.

"We knew that you would need our help." Yue answered. "Were you able to get through to Eriol?"

"No... but we have to keep trying! Eriol doesn't know what he is doing."

Yue knew that they had no other options. While he loved Clow Reed this boy was threatening all of existence. Without thinking Yue flew forward right through an invisible barrier that Eriol had put up. While Yue floated there in the sky there was a bow that suddenly appeared in his left hand. Yue pulled back the string and let the arrow go. The arrow flew at Eriol so quickly that Sakura almost didn't notice it at first. Before it could reach it's target it looked like Eriol had already stepped to his side and let the arrow fly right past him. Yue froze for a moment. Never before had he missed with one of his arrows.

Yue shot several arrows forward but Eriol managed to avoid getting hit by any of them. With each arrow that missed Yue grew more and more frustrated. Yue looked to his left and saw that Kero had flown up to join him. They both were drawn to the magician standing on the ground.

Kero wasn't surprised that Yue hadn't been able to do anything. They were trying to stop a very powerful person. This boy was reincarnation of Clow Reed. The same Clow Reed that had created them and given them their powers. It was very obvious that he already knew how to handle them.

"Looks like we have to try something else."

Yue nodded as the bow he was holding disappeared.

Kero flew down to where Eriol was standing. It was only moments later when Kero landed on the ground. Kero opened his mouth and fire flew forward. The intense flames lunged forward at the magician standing there. In an instant Eriol put up a hand and the flames turned into steam before they were able to reach him.

"Stop." Eriol stated, holding out his hand at the card guardian.

Kero suddenly wasn't able to move. It was like he had been frozen in a block ice but he was still able to see what was going on around him. Kero collapsed onto the ground under the crushing weight of the invisible force.

Yue held out his hand and large ice spears appeared. With one wave of his hand the ice spears had been flung at the magician.

Eriol held out his hand. The magician glared at all the sharp ice spears that were now flying towards him. Suddenly almost all the huge spears of ice turned to water and splashed onto the ground. The few that were left flipped backwards and flew back at Yue. Yue tried to get out of the way of the attack that had been deflected back at him. However several spears of ice still hit him in the wings and shoulder. When the spears stabbed him in the right wing Yue felt himself falling. An instant later he crashed onto the ground. White feathers were flying everywhere. Eriol walked over to where Yue was and he looked down. Eriol held out his hand and muttered the same thing that had done a few moments ago. Yue was forced down onto the ground like how Kero had been. Yue wasn't able to move.

Before Sakura could do anything she heard footsteps approaching. Sakura quickly turned around seeing the last person that she had expected to be there.

"Tomoyo-chan! Wha... what are you doing here?" Sakura asked

"I'm sorry I couldn't stay away anymore. I had to see if I could help!"

"You can't be here Tomoyo-chan! It's too dangerous!"

Tomoyo didn't know what to say. It seemed like Sakura really hadn't wanted her to be there when there was something the matter with Eriol. They had to help Eriol and get him to realize what he was doing was wrong. It seemed like they were all in some kind of nightmare that none of them could wake up from.

"How is this different from all the times I followed you when you had to find a Clow Card?"

"The Clow cards weren't Eriol-kun." Sakura explained, turning back to look at the magician. "Stay behind me okay?"

"Okay. Be careful."

Sakura ran forward now that the barrier was gone. Yue had broken it when he first flew forward. The storm in the sky seemed to have grown much worse and then something happened. When Sakura turned to Tomoyo she saw that her friend was disappearing. Sakura quickly ran back to take her friend's hand but her hand went right through. After a couple of seconds Tomoyo was gone. Sakura stood there speechless. Sakura felt her eyes watering

"Tomoyo. Tomoyo!" Sakura cried, shaking her head.

Sakura knew that Tomoyo was gone and it wouldn't be long until everyone else in the world was too. Why did it seemed like they always kept losing people? It wasn't fair. Sakura wished that this wasn't happening. Sakura wished that she could be somewhere else. There was nothing that she could do about what was going on. Why was she so useless?

Syaoran ran up to Sakura. Syaoran put his hand on Sakura's shoulders.

"Sakura! We have to stop Eriol!" Syaoran yelled.

"Tomoyo-chan is gone! What can I do? There isn't anything I can do!" Sakura yelled, wishing that she was in bed somewhere.

"I know that this is hard-"

"I can't... I can't keep doing this. Please leave me alone." Sakura muttered, turning away from him.

Syaoran looked at her unable to say anything. If Sakura couldn't do anything then it would have to be up to him. The young magician turned and looked at Eriol. This was going to be difficult. If Yue and Kero hadn't been able to stop Eriol that meant he didn't have a good chance either. However it didn't matter. Syaoran knew he had to try something. Without thinking Syaoran dashed forward at Eriol. Syaoran let out a yell holding his sword. Syaoran knew he had to stop Eriol quickly.

Eriol turned around and immediately got out of the way of the blade that had been swung at him. Eriol stared at the person that had appeared unexpectedly.

"DAMN YOU ERIOL! STOP!" Syaoran exclaimed.

"Get out of my way Li."

Syaoran stood his ground. While he pointed the sword at Eriol it occurred to him how outmatched he was. However that didn't mean anything. Syaoran couldn't hold back. If Syaoran had to he would kill Eriol to save the rest of the world. Syaoran lunged forward but somehow he missed a second time. Syaoran couldn't believe it. There was no way he could have missed like that! Syaoran didn't know that Eriol could move that fast. Eriol looked at him like he was nothing.

"Not until you stop what you are doing." Syaoran said.

"I can't stop what has begun now."

Syaoran swung the sword forward and Eriol blocked it with the Sun Staff that he held. There was a very loud clanging sound. The two of them glared at each other. Syaoran swung the sword over and over but Eriol managed to block every single attack like he was swatting a fly away. The two of them fought like master magicians but Syaoran knew that he was only delaying the other magician. Eriol was holding him off without any effort.

"Why are you doing all this? Don't you remember your friends?" Syaoran yelled, pushing the sword forward against the staff.

Sparks appeared where the two weapons were making contact. They were both enchanted weapons and which meant the magic between them were fighting to overwhelm the other. Syaoran ignored the pain in his arm as he tried to keep his grip on the sword.

"You don't belong here." Eriol answered, staring at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Would you like it if I made you forget the last couple months Li? Forget about ever arriving to Tomoeda and forget everything about Sakura?" Eriol muttered.

Eriol suddenly jumped upward and seemed to disappeared.

Syaoran quickly turned seeing that Eriol had disappeared. However Syaoran knew that Eriol had not left. It was because Syaoran could still sense him there. While Syaoran looked for any signs of Eriol he was careful not to let his guard down and be killed with one strike. Syaoran knew that he had to find Eriol.

"The Eriol I know wouldn't try to hurt his friends."

"It would be better if you didn't meet Sakura. Being around Sakura for so long has turned you weak. Instead of learning about magic and practicing martial arts you've done nothing but help her go after the Clow cards. Something that she should have been able to do herself."

"I was glad to help Sakura. I would do it all over again if that meant being around her." Syaoran replied, feeling his hands shake.

"I don't believe you."

Eriol suddenly landed back on the ground besides him. Syaoran spun around but Eriol had already moved the staff and sent the sword flying away. Syaoran punched at his opponent but Eriol blocked the attack with his other hand that wasn't holding the staff. Syaoran did a spinning kick and Eriol blocked the attack with the same hand. Eriol stepped back as Syaoran tried to hit him again and again. Instead every single one of Syaoran's attacks were blocked. Eriol was extremely quick and much more skilled than Syaoran was in martial arts. This was shown by the way he was blocking everything with one hand while holding the Sun Staff with the other hand. Syaoran punched and kicked frustrated that he wasn't doing anything. Eriol looked at him like he knew every move that Syaoran would make before he thought of it. After a few short moments Eriol held out a hand and Syaoran was knocked back by an invisible force. Syaoran fell backward and hit the ground hard.

Sakura had been watching the entire fight as it was taking place. When Sakura saw that Syaoran was hurt it finally made her realize she couldn't stand there any longer. She quickly ran over to where Syaoran was at.

"Syaoran? Syaoran! Are... are you okay?"

Sakura turned and stared at Eriol who was now just standing there. With one wave of his hand Syaoran was being pushed down onto the ground by an invisible force. Sakura stood there now alone. Sakura didn't know what she could do. Everyone was gone except her. Sakura felt so afraid that she wanted to run away but she knew that she couldn't do that. Sakura had to stop Eriol. Sakura felt the Sealing Wand and Clow cards she in her hands. Would they even work against Eriol? Sakura shook her head and decided that it was going to be up to her now. The two card guardians and Syaoran and done their best and but Eriol still hadn't been able to be stopped.

Sakura stepped forward.

Eriol looked at her as the two of them stood there facing the other.

"What are you doing Sakura? Are you going to use the Clow cards to fight me?"

"No. I won't. I know you don't want to hurt me." Sakura said.

"What makes you think that Sakura?"

"That's because you haven't done anything bad to Syaoran, Kero or Yue. You only stopped them from getting in your way. You aren't the type of person to hurt anyone no matter what the Sorceress has done to you."

Eriol didn't say anything.

Sakura started to walk forward towards Eriol. Eriol spun the staff that he held and a strong gust of wind appeared. It looked like he was going to use the wind to try to push her. Sakura kept moving forward anyway even though it was hard for her. The wind started to hurt her.

It was hard for Sakura to keep walking but she knew that she had to keep going. After a few seconds the wind was too much for her and she fell backward onto the ground. When she slammed onto the floor Sakura felt a sharp pain in her right knee. It made her cry out. It hurt. Sakura picked herself from the ground and started walking forward again.

Eriol stopped and pointed the Sun Staff to his right.

The ground suddenly started shaking. Sakura didn't know what Eriol was doing but she kept moving forward anyway. There was a giant wall that appeared from the ground between the two of them. It blocked Sakura from Eriol. Sakura looked at it for a moment not knowing what she could do. Sakura took out one of the cards.

"JUMP!"

Wings appeared on her ankles and Sakura flew straight upwards and over the tall wall. Sakura looked at Eriol who seemed to be still in some kind of trance. When she landed she collapsed onto the ground letting out a cry. The knee that had been injured screamed out in pain. Sakura forced herself up. When she finally got up she stopped when he realized he was going to do something else.

"SHIELD!"

The wing shaped shield appeared floating in front of Sakura.

Eriol threw the blast of fire forward. The flames continued to fly forward for the next couple of seconds. When it stopped Sakura put away the card and the barrier disappeared. Sakura stood there next to Eriol looking at him. They were standing right besides each other now. Sakura had finally reached him but she didn't know what she was going to do now. Without thinking Sakura quickly threw her arms forward and hugged the magician. Eriol didn't react to her unexpected actions and instead stood there.

"Eriol-kun... it's me Sakura. Don't you remember me?"

Sakura looked at him but Eriol didn't seem to hear her. As Sakura held onto Eriol more tightly she knew that she didn't have any more time. The spell that Eriol had started was almost completely done now. There was nothing that Sakura could do except try to reach Eriol through the spell that had been placed on him. Sakura felt her legs shaking. It was hard for her to keep standing like that. When she had been hit by Eriol's magic wind earlier her knee had been hurt badly but she was ignoring the pain now. Sakura didn't care if it hurt. The important thing was getting through to Eriol. Sakura felt her tears falling down her face. Sakura wanted Syaoran to hold her and make her feel better so badly but she knew she had to get through this without him. Sakura had to save Eriol.

"We met a couple of months ago. It was a rainy day when you first arrived in class."

Sakura remembered the day. It hadn't been long after Syaoran had arrived in class. Eriol had seemed so mysterious when he first introduced himself. Sakura had wanted to find out more about him and tried to make friends him with. It hadn't taken long. Eriol seemed to be very friendly towards everyone even Syaoran. Syaoran had acted a little distrustful at first. Sakura remembered the first time they had lunch. Eriol had told her that he was happy that he had become friends with her.

"Tomoyo was talking to me trying to get me to ask Syaoran-kun out when you got there. I didn't know what to think of you. I thought I knew you from somewhere. I guess it was because you were Clow Reed which is why I felt that way."

"When we were outside I thought I would introduce myself. I was really nervous like when I first talked to Syaoran-kun. It... it wasn't exactly the same. I had a huge crush on Syaoran-kun when I first saw him but there was something about you that made it hard for me to talk to you."

Sakura remembered how she had acted during the first day. When Eriol had been outside that day Sakura had made up her mind to try to get to know the new student. Sakura wanted to be friends with everyone. It was important that she got to know the people around her. Sakura knew that she would become a better person the more friends she made. They had started talking not after that. Sakura had found out that Eriol was very interesting.

"Well when we finally talked you were so polite. I thought it was just because you were from England or something. I wish that I had realized that you had been Clow Reed. I would have asked so many questions."

"At first becoming the Card Captor was so hard. The duty that you gave me I mean. I thought I had messed up when I accidentally lost all the Clow cards. There were so many things to learn from Kero-chan. I didn't know if I was the right person from job. I thought Syaoran-kun was better person to get the Clow cards but Kero kept telling me they belonged to me. I know now that you wanted me to lose the Clow cards so I would get them back again. Thank you Eriol-kun for picking me as the next owner of the Clow cards. They are so important to me. Thank you."

Sakura suddenly collapsed while still holding onto Eriol. The pain in her knee had been too much. Eriol suddenly started to wake up. The words that she had told him finally breaking him out of his trance. Eriol managed to catch Sakura before she had hit the ground. While Eriol held her he started to realize what was going on around him.

"Sakura..." Eriol whispered, shaking.

Eriol quickly looked up and pointed his Sun Staff forward. Both Yue and Kero were suddenly able to move again. Syaoran had already gotten up and started running towards them. When he got to where they were he quickly looked at Eriol. Syaoran knew that Eriol was back to normal now by the way he was acting. Syaoran hoped that they could help each other. Syaoran took Sakura from Eriol.

"Eriol. You have to stop the spell!" Syaoran yelled, holding onto the unconscious Sakura in his arms. "You are the only one that can do it!"

Eriol looked up and saw that there was a storm that he had created. When got up he started thinking about what to do. While he looking back at all of his friends it quickly hit him how he had actually tried to hurt them. This was his problem. The only thing he could do was try to stop the dangerous spell on his own. Eriol thought about the steps that he would have to take. It wasn't going to be easy since the spell was almost done now. Eriol looked at the Sun Staff in his hand.

"What can we do to help?" Syaoran asked, worriedly.

Eriol suddenly floated upwards. There was a strong wind that hit him as he floated there. The wind had gotten really loud. They wouldn't be able to hear each other soon. That meant Eriol had to move fast. Eriol tried to remember how to shut down the spell.

"None of you can do anything." Eriol, looking down. "I'm the only one that can stop it now. Tell Sakura that I'm sorry for everything."

Eriol flew upwards in the sky. It only took him moments to reach the clouds. The storm looking like a giant black monster. It was like a monster that was ready to consume the world. When Eriol had gotten into the center of the storm he started to take the first steps to end the spell that he had started. The wind around him blew his hair in every different. Eriol concentrated as hard as he could. Eriol knew what he had to do but it would be hard for him to stop it. Eriol started saying an incantation and after he finished Eriol disappeared.

--------

****

A/N:

Please Review! I really want to know what you think of my story. If you have any comments or questions please put them in your review. The next chapter should be up in a few days.

The next chapter will be about what happened to everyone.

Thanks to those that reviewed the previous chapter.

SnowCharms, Teresa Pham, KidFox1, Dragon and Sword Master, sakurarules


	99. Making Plans

Rewrite  
By: Angel Kamiya  
Chapter 99

Sakura checked her reflection in the mirror as she brushed her hair. For the last couple of minutes she had spent getting herself ready since she was going to go over to Tomoyo's place for the party. After finishing Sakura quickly got up and looked outside the window of her bedroom. It was strange that the party would start in the evening when most of them started at night. Sakura looked down at the pink dress that she wore. Sakura had bought it a while back but hadn't had the opportunity to wear it until that day. This was an important day and she had to look her best.

After quickly running over to the side of the room Sakura started searching for the shoes that she had picked to wear. The last thing she got was the Clow Book on the desk. Ever since Eriol had disappeared a few days back they had stopped working. While Sakura could still transform the Clow key to the Sealing Wand the Clow cards wouldn't change no matter what she did. It was very scary for her because there didn't seemed to be anything she could do about it. Sakura really hoped that Yue and Kero would be able to tell her what was wrong with them when they got together later.

Sakura saw that Kero was by the door looking out into the hallway and making sure it was safe to leave. Sakura had told her brother yesterday that she was going over to Tomoyo's place to study so she didn't want him to see her walking out wearing a dress.

Sakura walked outside into the hallway while holding Kero in her arms. After walking downstairs she quickly headed for the door but froze after seeing Touya sitting on the living room couch. At that moment Sakura really wished that she had climbed down the tree that was by her room.

"Hey!" Sakura greeted, trying to look innocent.

"Where are you going Sakura?"

"Oh! I... I was just going to go to study with Tomoyo."

Touya was annoyed him how Sakura was lying about where she was planning to go to. It seemed more like Sakura was actually dressed to go party somewhere. Where was Sakura going wearing something like that? Touya wanted to lock Sakura in her room but knew that wouldn't be a good idea. Sakura was going somewhere and he was thinking about what to do about that.

"Tell me the truth."

"Okay... I'm not going to Tomoyo-chan place just to study."

"What for?"

It was times like that Sakura really wished that Touya knew that she could do magic. Sakura knew that she could probably have used the save the city excuse and be able to go anywhere she wanted. There was no way Touya was going to let her go if he knew that she was seeing Syaoran. It wouldn't do her any good if she tried to lie anymore. Sakura knew that she wasn't a very good liar. It was bad enough that she hadn't told her family about the whole Card Captor thing. Sakura took deep breath and continued talking.

"It's a birthday party. I have go because it's important. Please."

"I want you to be back before eleven okay?"

Sakura thought she had misheard Touya at first. Was Touya really letting her go? Sakura was thrilled with hearing this news. It almost seemed like her brother was okay with the fact that Syaoran was with her now. Sakura took a step forward before stopping. Sakura wasn't sure if Touya was going to change his mind or not.

"I thought you would make me stay at home."

"If I did that you would probably sneak out when you thought I was sleeping."

"I... I wouldn't do-"

"I think the whole back before eleven thing is what dad probably would want if he was home instead of on his trip." Touya interrupted. "Now get going before I change my mind."

Sakura went to the front door and turned to look towards Touya. At that moment Sakura wanted to tell him how glad she was that he was her brother. Since she was so late she only nodded appreciatively.

"Okay. I'll do that Touya."

"Don't do anything stupid."

"I won't. Thank you."

Sakura stepped outside and shut the door. Sakura started heading to Tomoyo's house. It wasn't too far away and she wasn't going to use a Clow card to get there. Sakura had planned to talk to Kero about a few things. Sakura hoped that they wouldn't get there late. Along the way Sakura found herself looking all around her at the people of Tomoeda. Sakura was happy that she could do something like that now.

When Kero knew that they were safe he looked out. Kero glanced around and seemed happy that they were on their way now.

"It's so great to have everyone back in Tomoeda."

"Yeah... it is. I never knew how much I missed everyone until they were gone." Sakura replied. "I still can't believe they don't remember what happened to them."

"Well we should be glad that they don't. I wasn't looking forward to explaining to every single person in town about where they were the last couple of days."

It would have been a nightmare if they had been forced to do something like that. It was bad enough how she would sometimes mysteriously disappear after school to take care of a Clow Card related problem but actually telling everyone that would have been worse. They all had been trapped in the city of nothingness and had barely managed to get out of it. Sakura suddenly started thinking about what Syaoran was doing at that moment. Was he there already and waiting for her?

"Me neither." Sakura answered.

"Do you think you should be going? I mean you've had a hard couple of weeks." Kero said, worriedly.

Sakura thought about what she was going to say to Syaoran when she saw him. They had seen each other earlier that day but she hadn't done anything except talk about stupid things like school and the weather. Sakura never realized how terrible her conversation skills always turned whenever she bumped in him. Sakura hoped that she wouldn't be like that when she saw him again that day. There was a part of her that almost wished that a monster would appear and cause trouble so they would have to deal with that together. For some reason that seemed easier for Sakura to deal with.

"Kero-chan! It's Syaoran-kun's birthday. Since I'm his girlfriend that means being there is sort of a requirement."

"What are we going to do?" Kero asked, still looking uncertain about having to go with her.

As Sakura walked past by a group of people she noticed several people giving her an odd look. It seemed like they thought it was strange for her to talk to someone that wasn't there. Sakura lowered her voice so she wouldn't attract anymore unwanted attention. Sakura started wishing that she had asked Tomoyo to send someone to pick her up.

"Have fun I guess. Maybe play some video games."

"Alright I can do that!"

Sakura laughed a little at how Kero had turned so excited the moment she mention that there would be games at Tomoyo's house. After a few minutes the two of them finally saw Tomoyo's house. With each second that went by Sakura started walking faster since she knew that they were almost there now. Sakura didn't want to be late for this and was determined to help Tomoyo if she had any problems. They were going to throw Syaoran a birthday party and he had decided to go to it. They all had been worried that Syaoran wouldn't like them doing that but Tomoyo had made Sakura ask him about it. Tomoyo was sure that Syaoran would go if Sakura asked him.

"Kero-chan... um-" Sakura started, stopping.

Kero looked up at Sakura and saw that she was bothered about something.

"What's going on?"

"What do you think happened with Eriol-kun?"

The card guardian didn't know what to say. It had been a few days since they had last seen Eriol after everything in Tomoeda had gotten back to normal. They had looked everywhere but they hadn't been able to find Eriol. The house that the magician lived at was now deserted and looked as though no one had lived there. Kero was not happy with the fact that he couldn't tell Sakura what was going on. The person that deserved to know the most was Sakura.

"I'm not sure. I think Eriol probably stopped the spell and brought everyone back."

Sakura thought about the last time she had seemed Eriol. At the time Eriol had been a different person under the control of a spell but somehow he had managed to break free from it. Sakura hadn't been awake at the time but according to her friends it seemed Eriol had flown toward the spell that he had created and stopped it for doing anything else. Sakura thought about Eriol and hoped that he had a plan when he had left.

"I hope Eriol-kun is okay..."

"Me too... it's probably best if we wait for any new news. I'm getting a feeling we will find out eventually."

Sakura knew that Kero was probably right. It wouldn't do anyone any good if she kept asking her card guardians about Eriol. If Eriol was okay it was going to be a matter of time until he appeared before them again. After Sakura reached the front yard of the house she saw that Tomoyo was home. The front yard was very large and the house was very grand. Tomoyo's mom was very wealthy and it was obvious if you stood there.

"I wish that Eriol was going to be at the party."

"Yeah, I'm disappointed that he wouldn't be there too."

At that moment Sakura thought back to the first time she had met Eriol. It had seemed like such a long time ago.

"Eriol should have told us he had been Clow Reed sooner. I probably would have asked him so many questions about being the Card Captor."

"I think Eriol wanted you to learn that on your own."

"Do you really think so?"

Kero flew out of Sakura's arms now that no one else could see him anymore. While the card guardian floated around he looked for any signs of Tomoyo. It seemed that Tomoyo was busy inside but it was obvious that he wanted to finish the conversation that he was having with Sakura before they went in. Kero didn't want Sakura to be preoccupied with any of the things they had talked about after they went inside. Kero really wished that Sakura acted her age sometimes. It seemed like Sakura could barely be both a student and also the Card Captor.

Kero floated back to where Sakura was standing.

"Well I think you have done a pretty good job yourself. You are now the Mistress of the Clow cards. Yue gave you the title remember?"

"We didn't even battle. I mean after Eriol disappeared Yue just told me."

When Kero had heard that Yue had already accepted Sakura as the Mistress of the Clow cards he had been very surprised. It had seemed like Yue had really disliked Sakura when they had first met. Kero had thought that they would never get along but instead Yue had ended up surprising all of them. Kero wondered if it was because of everything Sakura had done.

"Yue probably knew that wasn't needed. How many times have you saved the city? Kero muttered. "Did Li really give you the Clow cards before you spoke to Yue?"

"Yeah, but they've stopped working now."

Sakura pushed the button for the door bell to ring. While waited Sakura picked up a few letters from the mailbox. Looking at them curiously she let her arm fall to her side. They had finally arrived but she hadn't stopped thinking about what she still needed to do. Sakura tried talking to Syaoran at school about some of the things that had been bothering her. Sakura didn't know what was going to happen when she saw him.

"I hope Syaoran-kun doesn't get into trouble with his family. I mean... they probably aren't happy he did something like that." Sakura whispered.

"I'm wouldn't be surprised if they got over it eventually. Li is important to them."

"Sakura! Kero!"

Sakura saw that Tomoyo was still wearing her school clothes with an apron over it. It seemed that she had been cooking for quite a while now. Tomoyo looked really happy seeing the two of them there.

"Hey Tomoyo-chan!"

"Sakura! Oh! You look so adorable!" Tomoyo squealed, throwing her arms around her friend.

Sakura went inside and looked around. It seemed like they were the only ones there. Tomoyo had moved some things around since the last time Sakura had been there so it looked different to Sakura. Sakura wondered if she should help Tomoyo or simply wait there in the living room for everyone to arrive. Why did she have to leave so early? Sakura hoped that she could help Tomoyo at least.

"Where is everyone?" Sakura asked, still looking around.

"Li told me over the phone that he is going to be a little late."

"What's going on?" Sakura asked, worriedly.

Tomoyo suspected that her friend had probably hoped that Syaoran would be the first one there. It was obvious that Sakura was disappointed that he wasn't. Tomoyo closed the front door and looked back at her friend. They would have to wait a while. Tomoyo was glad they were going to spend some time together that evening. After everything that had happened they all needed a break.

"It's probably nothing. Why don't you watch a movie or something until they get here?"

"Where is your mom?"

"Mom had to work late so only the people that know you are the Card Captor will be here."

Sakura was glad to hear that. It meant that they didn't have to hide in one of the rooms upstairs to talk about anything Clow Card related. Sakura remembered all the times that they had to rush upstairs to talk about anything problems they all had to deal with. It had been a while since they last did that. Sakura had already sealed all the Clow cards.

"Do you need my help in the kitchen or anything?"

"That's okay! I'm almost finished with everything." Tomoyo explained. "I'm SO glad that we didn't invite half the school or anything. I don't think I would have been able to handle that."

Tomoyo headed back to the kitchen leaving Sakura there with Kero.

Kero floated over the large table in the living room and sat down looking at her while Sakura dropped off the present that she had brought with her that evening. Sakura started picking up a few books off the ground and putting them back on the bookcase when Kero flew over to where she was at. As Sakura finished what she was doing she looked at the card guardian. It almost seemed like Kero had wanted to stay home.

"What are you doing Sakura?"

"Trying to tidy the place up before Syaoran-kun gets here."

"You would think that Li would be early to his own party." Kero mumbled, his arms crossed.

Sakura sat down at the couch and waited for a few minutes. While waiting Sakura rested her head to her side when she started feeling sleepy. Sakura had been having a hard time sleeping since she had been thinking nonstop about the birthday party. It didn't take long until Sakura felt herself falling asleep. When Sakura woke up she quickly got up and looked at the time. Sakura decided that she wasn't going to be resting when Syaroan arrived.

Sakura saw that Kero had already fallen asleep so she went outside to wait. It was a little cold but Sakura didn't mind being there. For the next couple of minutes Sakura waited patiently. Sakura spent the entire time thinking about what she was going to say to Syaoran when they met. Suddenly Sakura heard something.

Sakura froze for a moment. It felt like Eriol was nearby. As the Card Captor quickly ran to the middle of the street she looked all around her trying to see if Eriol was actually standing there or not. What was going on? Sakura ran across the street but didn't see anything. If Eriol was there he would tell them wouldn't he? They already knew who he really was so he had nothing to hide. Sakura kept on searching but didn't find anything. After a while Sakura stopped and started wondering if she had simply imagined Eriol being there.

Sometime later Sakura finally saw them arriving. Syaoran was there with Meiling following not far behind. Sakura felt herself getting excited seeing her friends there. When Syaoran saw her he stopped to probably look at her for the first time that day. Syaoran checked out what she was wearing which made Sakura happy that she took time to make herself look different from how she usually looked when they just spent time together as friends.

"Hey Sakura."

"Syaoran-kun! I... I was getting worried that you wouldn't show."

"I'm sorry for being late. I hope you'll forgive me." Syaoran answered.

"It's no big deal. Let's go inside. I'm glad that you are finally here."

They went inside the house and waited for Yue arrive.

----------

****

A/N:

Please Review! I really want to know what you think of my story. If you have any comments or questions please put them in your review. The next chapter should be up in a few days.

The next few chapters will be about ending the story and explaining what happened to the Clow Cards, Eriol, the Sorceress and have some stuff about Sakura and Syaoran. It will be fun because the fighting is over and there will be partying.

****

Dragon and Sword Master

- I'm concentrating on finishing this story now. I might write a one shot about what happens a few weeks after the last chapter if people are interested.

Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter!

lhaine07, Teresa Pham, aishi22, Dragon and Sword Master, sakurarules, KidFox1, SnowCharms


	100. Reminiscence

Rewrite  
By: Angel Kamiya  
Chapter 100

Sakura sat there at the top of the steps on the second floor. They had been there at the party for almost an hour now but it was strange how she still hadn't gotten the chance to speak to Syaoran once. Sakura didn't know why but every time she tried Tomoyo would bump into her or Meiling would interrupt to ask her about something. Now Sakura couldn't even find Syaoran anywhere. It almost seemed like the young magician had disappeared. Sakura sat there alone thinking about everything that was bothering her.

It had been a few days since she had last used the Clow cards but it had felt like it had been much longer. Whenever she thought about them her mind kept wandering back to how she could have done things differently. Sakura didn't like the fact that she couldn't do anything. When Yue had arrived Sakura had given him the Clow book to look at. It didn't seemed like the card guardian knew what was wrong with them either.

Sakura heard someone walking up the steps and quickly looked up seeing that it was Syaoran. A moment was all it took for Sakura to start feeling her heart beating quickly. Syaoran wore a white buttoned shirt which made him look older and handsome. Realizing what she was thinking about she quickly tried thinking about something else.

"Hey Syaoran-kun."

"What are you doing up here?" Syaoran asked, sitting down on the steps besides her.

"I just wanted to be alone for a while."

Syaoran started to think that it probably wasn't a good idea to bother Sakura. There were many times that Syaoran also wanted to be alone so he understood. Syaoran wondered if Sakura had even wanted to be there in the first. After everything that had happened he wondered it might have been better if Sakura stayed home. Syaoran knew that Sakura probably wanted to be alone. Syaoran suddenly got back on his feet.

"I'm... I'm sorry. I guess I should leave. Tomoyo wanted me to pick up a few board games from the guest room. They are going to start playing."

Sakura quickly got up before Syaoran could go.

"Don't. I didn't mean that I wanted you to leave." Sakura interrupted. "Stay okay?"

"Okay." Syaoran answered, sitting down beside her

Sakura looked over at Syaoran every once in a while. The two of them sat there on the floor besides each other not talking but waiting for the other to say something. Sakura started to think that the party would end before that happened so she was the one to finally speak first. Sakura almost couldn't find her voice at first. The first words out of her mouth were in a low voice.

"So did you try any of the cakes that Tomoyo-chan made yet?" Sakura asked.

"Not yet. I'm not really hungry."

"You should. It'll make Tomoyo happy if you did."

Syaoran nodded. While Tomoyo was a great cook it had seemed like Syaoran never really let her know this. Syaoran wondered if Sakura had eaten anything yet. There was the way that she was acting that made him think that she hadn't had anything since arriving there. Syaoran wanted to find out what was on Sakura's mind and why she was there by herself.

"How have you been doing Sakura? With the whole Clow card thing."

"It's tough you know. When the Sealing Wand broke and I couldn't use the Clow cards it was terrible but losing them a second time feels much worse." Sakura muttered, feeling better telling someone.

Syaoran listened to what Sakura was saying and tried to understand what she was going through.

"You'll be able to use them again." Syaoran said, smiling.

"What makes you so sure Syaoran?"

"It's just a feeling that I have."

Sakura knew that Syaoran was trying to make her feel better. It wasn't tough to figure that out by the way that he was acting. While it really didn't help that much Sakura was glad that he was there. The feeling of not being able to use the Clow cards probably would have been worse if she was by herself at home. Sakura smiled while looking at him.

"Do you have any other feelings that you want to share?" Sakura asked.

"I also think when the Clow cards are back to normal you'll be happy again. It might take a while but I'll happen." Syaoran muttered.

The way that Syaoran was speaking to her made Sakura want to believe him. Sakura looked away from him and back down at the ground. At that moment Sakura started wondering what Syaoran thought about how she looked. Did Syaoran like how she dressed? Sakura felt herself trembling because she felt cold all of a sudden. Sakura wanted to talk about something else.

"I hope that Eriol is okay." Sakura muttered. "Did you see his house yet?"

Syaoran remember walking past Eriol's house and seeing something that he hadn't expected to. There didn't seemed to be anyone living there now. It almost looked like the person that have lived there had moved. Syaoran thought that it was very strange.

"Yeah... it's now deserted like no one has lived there before." Syaoran muttered, softly.

"What do you think it means?"

"Looks like someone cleaned the place up. It probably was Ruby Moon or Spinel."

Sakura didn't expect to hear those names. Why would they do something like that? It seemed out of character for them. They had wanted to help when something had happened to Eriol a few days ago but now they were doing the complete opposite. Were they really being secretive?

"Why would Eriol's protectors do that without telling us? We deserve to know what happened don't we?"

"I think that they might have been leaving. Maybe there was something important they had to do?"

"More important then telling us if Eriol-kun was alright or not? I can't believe they would do something like this." Sakura answered, sighing.

Syaoran knew that he couldn't explain what was going on. It was bad enough that Kero and Yue weren't able to tell them about Eriol but he couldn't tell Sakura either. They would have to guess. Syaoran knew that this was one of the things that had been bothering Sakura for the past few days. Sakura wanted someone to tell her that Eriol was alright. Syaoran wished that he could tell her that because that would have helped.

"I can't pretend to know why they did what they did." Syaoran started.

"I know. We don't know if Eriol told them to do all this or if it was something they thought was best."

"It might be a while until we hear from them."

Sakura folded her arms and rested her head against them feeling tried all of a sudden. Sakura wanted to take a nap for a while. It had been such a long time since she had been able to fall asleep. For the last couple of nights she gotten little rest since she kept thinking about what she was going to do if they weren't able to find out what was causing the problem with the Clow cards. Sakura hadn't told anyone about her problem sleeping yet since she didn't want to worry anybody. Sakura now really wished that she had slept a few hours last night since she probably didn't look that well to Syaoran at that moment.

"Let's get those board games. I know where Tomoyo put them." Sakura uttered, getting up.

The two of them walked inside the room and Sakura started looking around for the things that Tomoyo had asked Syaoran to find. It was a little messy since Sakura had last been there so it took a while to do all this. Sakura was starting to feel better now that she was doing some work instead of sitting there by herself. Sakura was the first person to find one of the games. It was Monopoly box. As Sakura she put it on the table they continued looked for anymore boxes in the room.

"Syaoran-kun... can I ask you something? Promise that you are going to try to answer me."

"Sure. You can ask me anything that you want." Syaoran muttered, closing the closet door.

"Is you family mad at you? You... you gave your Clow Cards to me."

As Syaoran thought about what to say he stopped, hoping that someone would interrupt them. Syaoran didn't know if he wanted to talk about this. It was understandable that Sakura wanted to find out about this since she was probably worried. Syaoran didn't think it was such a big deal. Giving Sakura the Clow cards was his decision which meant that he had been prepared to deal with the consequences. Syaoran closed his eyes and opened them again this time ready.

"They're disappointed I guess. You know I was sent me here to take the Clow Cards from you. They were so sure the Clow Cards belonged to them. I believed them."

"Why didn't you?" Sakura asked, remembering. "The day we first met you didn't try taking them or anything."

"If we were younger maybe I would have. I wanted to find out what kind of person you were first."

When Sakura realized what Syaoran was trying to tell her she stopped breathing for a moment. Did Syaoran already like her when they had first met? Sakura had a huge crush on Syaoran ever since he arrived. Of course Sakura never actually told him about it until the festival but she was glad that he was there. They had the Clow cards in common so Sakura had excuses to see him after school. Sakura was happy about that. Sakura wondered why she hadn't asked Syaoran to study with her or anything and knew that she would probably not been able to handle it. Now Sakura could talk about Syaoran about almost anything.

"You had to make sure that I was the right person to have the Clow Cards right?" Sakura asked.

"It's not just that. I had to make sure that you would be able to control them. You know how dangerous they can be. I didn't want anything to happen to you even back then."

Sakura hoped that Syaoran really meant that. Sakura looked under a table and picked up two boxes. Sakura stacked the boxes on top of each other on the desk that had a small lamp.

"Now I don't even have the Clow cards anymore. Maybe I should have given them to you from the start. You might have taken care of them better." Sakura said, sadly.

Syaoran didn't know why Sakura was acting this way. One of the things that Syaoran was always certain about was that Sakura was glad to be the Card Captor. It was such a important part of who she was now. They both knew that. Syaoran wondered if Sakura meant the things that she was saying. Syaoran didn't want to hear anymore.

"Don't say that Sakura. I know that you are the right person for them."

"What makes you so sure about that?"

Syaoran thought back to everything that he had learned about Sakura these last couple of months. Everything that Syaoran knew about Sakura made him think of her as the perfect person to hold the cards. Syaoran got out the box of checkers from under the bed and put it in the pile that Sakura had started.

"It's not just that you can control them now but you have become friends with them like Clow Reed had been. You're a stronger Sorceress because of that. That makes you the best person for the job." Syaoran explained.

"Thank you."

"I wish that my family figured that out already."

They didn't say anything to each other until they finally finished what they were doing.

Sakura stopped when it looked like they ready to go back downstairs. They had more then enough games to last the entire night. Sakura walked out into the hallway and towards the stairs carrying the boxes while Syaoran followed her with the rest. Sakura felt much better after having talked with Syaoran about the things that had been bothering her. Now Sakura wanted Syaoran to have some fun there. They weren't there because of her but because of Syaoran.

"Touya doesn't mind the fact that we are seeing each other anymore." Sakura announced.

Syaoran put down the boxes and went over to where Sakura was standing.

"When did you find this out?"

"Well Touya caught me when I was leaving the house. I was worried that he wouldn't let me leave." Sakura explained, putting down what she was holding too.

"I'm glad that he did. I wouldn't like it as much if you weren't here." Syaoran muttered.

Sakura was happy to hear that. Sakura remembered having to go ask Syaoran about coming to the party. At first she had been reluctant to do that but somehow she managed to do it. Sakura was sure that Syaoran would agree but she had been worried about him asking whose plan it had been to start the party in the first place. Tomoyo had planned almost everything and Sakura felt bad that she wasn't the one to have done it. Sakura knew that being Syaoran's girlfriend meant that there were things she had to do like planning parties. Luckily Syaoran hadn't asked her about any of that and instead just went along with it.

"We really should get back down there. Tomoyo is going to think we left." Sakura stated.

Sakura was about to pick up what they had found and about to walk downstairs when something stopped her. It was Syaoran holding onto her hand. Sakura felt her face get really red when she turned to look at Syaoran. Syaoran was acting strangely.

Syaoran felt like something was making him talk at that moment.

"Sakura, can I kiss you?" Syaoran asked.

"What did you say?"

"Can I kiss you?"

Sakura was speechless at that moment. At first she thought she had misheard the question and after that it felt like she was dreaming. In another second she was going to wake up in bed and laugh at herself for thinking Syaoran would ask her something like this. But she didn't wake up. Instead of that happening they were still standing there looking at each other. Sakura couldn't do anything instead stare into Syaoran's brown eyes. When she was finally able to say something it was in such a low voice that she thought that Syaoran wouldn't be able to hear her reply.

"Yes."

It all happened very fast. Syaoran moved forward and immediately his lips were on hers and they were kissing.

Sakura had closed her eyes and titled her head up a little while they kissed. The emotions that she was feeling almost overwhelming her. Sakura slowly put her arms around the back of Syaoran's neck while she felt his arms go around her waist. Sakura had no idea what she was doing so she just followed as best as she could. The two of them continued to kiss. It wasn't long until Sakura realized that she was going to pass out since she had stop breathing. Sakura quickly took a deep breath between one of the kisses and got back to what she was doing.

Syaoran had wanted to do this ever since arriving there that evening. Syaoran moved his fingers carefully through her hair and down her neck. When Sakura had told him how she felt about him slowly he started to realize how beautiful she was. Before he just thought of her as that girl that was the Card Captor. Syaoran didn't like Sakura just because of how she looked but he liked her because of how kind she was. At that moment it felt good being able to finally show his feelings towards her.

Sakura started to hold onto Syaoran more tightly. While they kissed Sakura realized that Syaoran had his mouth were open so she opened hers too. They were like that for what seemed to be a very long time. It was like time had slowed to a crawl and it had nothing to do with the Clow Cards. Sakura had been trembling badly when they started but now she stood completely still. When they finally stopped kissing the two of them pulled away from each other but they both still held the other in each other's arms. Sakura opened her eyes and noticed that Syaoran's face was red. It seemed Syaoran had been as overwhelmed as she had been.

"SAKURA! LI!" Tomoyo yelled.

Sakura and Syaoran quickly let go and quickly stepped away from each other. Tomoyo had ran upstairs and was now looking at them like something important had just happened. For a moment Sakura wondered if Tomoyo had just overreacted seeing them kissing. Instead it looked like something else was going on. Tomoyo didn't seemed to have seen them kissing which made Sakura very glad..

"Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked, nervously.

"Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun are at the door. They want to talk to you two about Eriol-kun." Tomoyo explained.

Sakura hadn't expected them to visit. Sakura saw that Syaoran was as surprised as she was. However he also looked like he was disappointed that they had been interrupted. Syaoran was acting like he really wanted to tell Sakura something important after their first kiss but it now looked like it would have to wait. They walked downstairs to meet the unexpected guests.

----------------

****

A/N:

Please Review! I really want to know what you think of my story. If you have any comments or questions please put them in your review. The next chapter should be up in a few days.

I can't believe that I've finally reached a hundred chapters! I remember when this story was only eight chapters long and I was late putting up chapter nine. I thought that it was important that Sakura and Syaoran talked about everything that they had been through the last couple of weeks. Writing the kiss was very fun. I've been wanting to do that for a long time now. Ruby and Spinel are back but why isn't Eriol with them? What's going with the Clow cards? The next two chapters will mainly be about those two things.

Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter!

Teresa Pham, Jewel, sakurarules, SnowCharms, Dragon and Sword Master, Wishfullove


	101. In a Conversation

Rewrite  
By: Angel Kamiya  
Chapter 101

Sakura couldn't believe who was there. When she finished walking downstairs she saw that Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun had really arrived. It almost seemed like a dream at first since she couldn't believe what she was seeing. There was nothing that Sakura thought about doing except running forward to hear what news that they had for her. For the past few days she had thought the worse and now she was glad to see that Eriol's protectors seemed okay. Did that mean that Eriol was okay too?

It took a few seconds for Sakura to run over to where they were standing. Sakura saw that Tomoyo was just as surprised. First Syaoran had gave her that kiss and now this. When Sakura could finally think about what to say the first words out of her mouth seemed like someone else saying them.

"What... what are you two doing here?" Sakura asked, thinking about how unprepared she had been for all this.

"I'm sorry for not calling you earlier." Ruby replied, looking embarrassed. "We wanted to talk to you sooner but Master Eriol wouldn't let us."

"It's not their fault Sakura." The familiar voice interrupted. "I told them not to get in touch with you until now."

Sakura looked past Ruby and saw Eriol standing there almost out of sight. When they had arrived downstairs Sakura hadn't even noticed the magician standing there. Seeing him there really was unexpected. There was nothing that Sakura could say. Instead Sakura flung her arms around her friend and hugged him tightly.

"Eriol! We... we thought something terrible happened to you!" Sakura yelled.

"I'm happy to see you too."

Sakura stepped back to looked at Eriol clearly for the first time. Instead of the magician robes he usually wore he wore clothes that looked really ordinary. Eriol wore a brown shirt and dark paints and was someone she probably would have not even looked at if she had been walking down the street. Everyone around her had turned silent and seemed a little taken back by Eriol's sudden reappearance that night.

"Where have you been Eriol-kun? Why didn't you tell us you were okay?" Tomoyo asked.

"I had to take care of something important." Eriol explained, looking preoccupied. "Can you guys let me talk to Sakura for a few minutes?"

"I'm sure you won't miss me if I was gone for a few minutes. I will be back before you know it Syaoran."

When Sakura turned and looked at Syaoran that was when her face turned a little red. Sakura wanted to go over to where he was at and kiss him again but she knew that they couldn't do that with everyone around them. They would have to do that the next time they were left alone. Sakura wished that Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun had arrived a few minutes later.

Looking back once more at both of her friend she turned and left with Eriol. Eriol walked through the street while Sakura followed. Sakura didn't know where they were going but she was hoping that he would answer some of her questions.

"How have Yue and Kero been doing lately?" Eriol asked.

They waited there at the crosswalk while all the cars went by.

"They are fine. They both left a little earlier to do something, I kind of wish that they hadn't. I think they probably would have liked seeing you instead of hearing from me that you dropped by."

"I wish I could have seen them. I guess I will have to talk to them at another time."

"I have to tell you something Eriol-kun. Something bad happened." Sakura started. "The Clow cards stopped working."

Eriol looked to his side and saw the Clow book that Sakura had brought along with her that night. When they had left earlier it had been in such a rush that he didn't even notice it. Now that he realized they were there he quickly realized that they felt different. Whatever was the matter with them he knew that he had to do something about it.

"They did?" Eriol asked, looking interested.

"They hadn't worked since you disappeared a few days ago. I tried seeing if Yue and Kero could find out anything but they have no idea why the cards would be like this. Do you know what could be wrong with them?" Sakura asked.

"I'm not sure how this could have happened."

"You don't know what's wrong with them? I don't believe that."

"I can't help you with this. Not now. We might have to drop by my place to see if I can find out anything from my library."

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. Eriol couldn't help her? There was no one that could help her. Sakura didn't know why things like this always happened to her. As Sakura opened the book and looked at the cards she wondered if she would ever be able to use the Clow cards again.

"What if I never figure it out? Something tells me that Clow Reed didn't create the cards just so it would end up in the hands a normal girl." Sakura said, sadly.

"I know you will be able to use them again."

"Are you going to tell me where you have been these last couple of days? I hope it was something really important because we were worried sick about you!"

"I have been watching over Akako." Eriol explained.

When Sakura heard this she stopped and stood there thinking about what she had been told. The little girl which had caused so much trouble was actually staying at Eriol's house? Sakura had wished that she had known that instead of being in the dark along with her friends. They had all be so worried that the Sorceress had escaped and was planning to get back at them somehow. Sakura wondered what the girl was now doing there.

"I guess that explains why we weren't able to find her anywhere either." Sakura muttered

"I think she is starting to learn that all people that aren't like us are bad people."

"What are you going to do about her? Is it true that she has lost her power?" Sakura asked.

"For now. I'm planning to take her to the Li family. They will do a better job at looking after her than I can do by myself." Eriol stated.

"WHAT? Syaoran-kun didn't tell me anything about that!" Sakura exclaimed, shocked.

"Yelan wasn't sure that Li should know yet. I think she probably thought that Li wouldn't think it was a good idea."

Sakura saw that they had finally arrived at Eriol's house. When Sakura realized where they were at she sighed with relief. It had gotten so cold and Sakura really hadn't brought much warm clothes with her. The moment she walked inside everything around her turned warm. Sakura put down her jacket by the front door and looked around. The place seemed familiar but also like some place she had never been to before. They were there to find out what could have been wrong with the Clow cards. Sakura really hoped that Eriol would be able to tell her something.

"You are finally home!" Ruby Moon uttered, excitedly. "Would you like something to eat or drink Sakura-chan?"

"How... how did you get back so fast?" Sakura asked, stunned.

"We flew the rest of the way back. I guess you finished talking with Eriol right?"

"I guess so." Sakura replied, looking at him.

"Okay! I have hot chocolate just for times like this when we have an important guest!" Ruby Moon uttered, turning around.

Ruby Moon ran into the kitchen.

While Sakura stood there she saw that Spinel was floating around in a circle looking like he was busy thinking about something. Ruby and Spinel so different. In a way they were similar to how Yue and Kero were compared to each other. There seemed to be a reason that Clow Reed had always made a pair of card guardians opposites in personalities. Sakura really wanted to know what was going on.

"I have look through a few books.." Eriol explained. "Would you wait here a few minutes?"

"Sure."

Eriol headed towards his room.

Sakura stood there for a few moments wondering whether it would be Ruby Moon or Eriol who got back first. Even though she had been there several times now Eriol's house still felt so strange to her. It felt like someone had lived there a really long time and left behind a magic presence. Sakura knew that it must have been Clow Reed and wondered if the three people living there felt it.

"What are you doing here?"

Sakura nearly jumped when she heard the girl's voice. After looking down she saw Akako sitting there on the ground. The girl seemed to have suddenly appeared out of nowhere. As Sakura thought about what to say she realized that there was something different about her. It almost was like she was a different person. Akako was looking up at her.

"You didn't answer my question." Akako replied, looking up at Sakura. "What are you doing here Sakura-chan?"

"I'm here because Eriol-kun invited me."

The sorceress was dressed in her purple kimono and it looked like she hadn't slept for a long time. The girl held a stone and several small bones in her left hand. When she closed her hand she put everything away in the pouch she carried with her. Akako got up and stood there looking at Sakura curiously. The girl was acting like seeing Sakura there had been the most interesting thing to happen to her that night.

"I supposed Eriol-kun considers you a friend." Akako whispered.

"What's is that you were holding?"

"Oh. It was some pieces to a game I was playing. I was playing with Ruby Moon before she had to leave to get you."

"So you are really staying at this place..."

Akako rolled her eyes at the comment. Being stuck there for so long really wasn't something that she had liked. In fact the place felt like a prison with very unusual guards. Ruby Moon constantly asked her if she wanted to eat anything or if she wanted to play some kind of game. Akako though she would go crazy if Ruby did that just one more time that day.

"The Clow cards aren't working right now are they?" Akako said, walking forward.

"How do you know... did you have anything to do with that?"

"I'm not the reason they aren't working if that's what you are asking. I just felt it."

Sakura had been planning on asking Eriol about the Clow cards the moment she saw him. However she hadn't expected Akako to know anything about what could be going on. Sakura stood there for a few moments wondering if she should ask the little girl what she knew. If Syaoran had been there with her he probably would have suggested to her not to do anything. The sorceress was bound to lie to her wouldn't she? Sakura wondered if asking would have been a good idea or not.

"Do you know what's the matter with them?" Sakura asked.

"I think I have an idea." The little girl answered, looking away.

"Please tell me."

Sakura saw Akako walking away and sitting back down on the ground again. It looked like she was going to start doing something while in the middle of her conversation with Sakura. As the girl sat there she seemed to be thinking hard about something.

"There's nothing wrong with the Clow cards. The problem is with you." Akako replied.

"What you are talking about? What is that supposed to mean?"

There was a loud sound as Eriol arrived back in the living room. Sakura stopping talking and saw him. Eriol looked at the two girls now together.

"Let's talk in the kitchen Sakura." Eriol stated.

Sakura went with him. Taking a seat at the large table she saw that Ruby Moon had already left two glasses of drinks on the table. Ruby Moon looked like she was going back to play with the little girl. Sakura stared at Eriol hoping that he had found something that would be helpful.

Eriol opened an old book and looked through it quietly as Sakura sat there not far away.

"What's that?" Sakura asked.

"It's a book that Clow Reed wrote about the Clow cards while he was making them." Eriol explained.

"What is Sorceress Akako still doing here? If Syaoran was here he would've asked you why you didn't trap her with your magic."

"Do you really think I should do that Sakura? I did something like that a long time ago. It was because I thought that there was no other options."

Sakura didn't know what to say. The thought of trapping someone with magic seemed like it was really horrible but Sakura didn't know if Sorceress Akako could ever turn good. What were they going to do once she could start doing magic again? Sakura wished that Eriol could do things differently.

"You could think of something else." Sakura suggested.

"I did that before and it didn't turn out very well. It'll only be a matter of time before she gets away and we might not be around to do something about it." Eriol answered. "What were you and Akako talking about?"

"Akako told me that the reason the Clow cards aren't working was because of me."

Eriol stopped what he was doing and closed the book.

"As far as I know there's nothing the matter with the Clow cards. I think what she told you was true in a way." Eriol answered.

Eriol got up and stepped away from Sakura. With one hand the key that he held in his right hand floated into the air and it turned into the Sun Staff. After that happened he was wearing his blue and yellow robes. The magician's robes had suddenly appeared replacing the old clothes he had been wearing. Eriol now looked very different from the person that had arrived to pick up Sakura that night..

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"I'm taking you somewhere. I think if you see this you will be able to use the Clow cards again. Do you want to go Sakura?"

"Yes, if it will help me use the Clow cards."

Eriol waved the staff and the two of them were covered with a bright white light. They both suddenly left Tomoeda.

Sakura woke up and as she slowly opened her eyes she realized two things. It was cold. It was also snowing. For some reason she was laying on the ground. As Sakura slowly got up she saw that they were outside. Sakura looked around and it looked like Eriol was gone. Sakura walked around a few minutes and saw something she recognized. It was Eriol's house and Clow Reed stood there by Yue. It didn't seem like they could see or hear her. It seemed like Eriol had used his magic to take her to another time when Clow Reed had still been alive. What did Eriol want her to find out?

Sakura quickly ran forward to see what they were talking about.

---------

****

A/N:

Please Review! I really want to know what you think of my story. If you have any comments or questions please put them in your review. The next chapter should be up in a few days. 


	102. Getting Well

Rewrite  
By: Angel Kamiya  
Chapter 102

Sakura didn't understand what was going on. But she thought that the conversation that the people in front of her were having might have something to do with why she was there. The moment she reached both Clow Reed and Yue something unexpected happened. They quickly disappeared. Sakura stopped thinking that she must of done something wrong. Sakura realized she had to look for Eriol if she was going to find out what was going on. For the next few minutes she searched around the place around the house hoping to find anyone.

It was cold and she really wished that she was wearing a jacket. Sakura hadn't gotten much sleep the other night since she had been thinking so much about Syaoran's party and now felt really tired. After a while the Card Captor finally decided to rest a little. Sakura leaned against a tree and sighed.

"Way to go Sakura. You went to see Eriol and now you are going to totally miss the rest of Syaoran's party." Sakura muttered, to herself.

Sakura started wondering about what her friends were doing at that moment. Just when she was on the brink of giving up and start yelling for help she heard something. Walking toward the sound she bumped into the person that she had saw only minutes before.

"Clow Reed! I... I thought you had left." Sakura said, shaking.

"I didn't expect to see you back here again Sakura. What's going on?" The magician asked, looking surprised.

Sakura didn't talk for a while as she thought about the way she had gotten there. Why had Eriol left her there by herself anyway? Before Sakura had found out about who Eriol really was he had always been pretty mysterious. It quickly hit her that maybe she was supposed to be there alone for some reason? Clow Reed hadn't changed much since the last time they had bumped into each other.

"I'm sorry if I'm bothering you. You looked like you were busy talking with Yue." Sakura said.

"There is something important going on. Do you mind walking along with me to somewhere?"

It took Sakura a moment for her to get used to Clow Reed voice's once again. Clow and Eriol were so very similar even in the way they talked. Sakura wondered if Eriol realized this about himself. When Sakura got back she was going to try to learn more about him.

"Sure." Sakura started, following after Clow Reed. "Can I ask you something Clow-san?"

"Are you in some kind of trouble?"

"I'm having a problem with the Clow cards. They aren't working for some reason."

"Did you try asking Kerberos and Yue about this?"

Sakura thought about the last time she had seen the two card guardians. It had seemed like such a long time ago. They both had been really helpful about the cards over the past few months but they hadn't been able to tell her what was going on now. Sakura didn't know what she was going to do because there was no one she could turn to.

"They aren't sure what's going on." Sakura answered.

"What's going on with the cards is hard to say. I can't sense anything wrong with them." Clow replied.

It was hard for Sakura to hear this. Sakura stopped there thinking about what she was going to do now. Sakura thought she was going to cry but she quickly shook her head to stop herself. That was a bad time to start getting emotional. Besides Syaoran wouldn't like Sakura acting that way. Clow Reed couldn't see how much it was bothering her.

"What? Why... why is this happening then? I miss the cards. Maybe I shouldn't have gotten the Clow cards in the first place? This probably wouldn't have happened if you planned for Syaoran to get them." Sakura muttered.

"That's not true Sakura. My descendant is a gifted magician not much different from myself when I was his age. But the cards belong to you."

"I wish that there was something I can do about it."

Clow Reed picked up a small log from the ground. It looked like he had been spending the last few minutes looking for firewood for a fireplace. Sakura wondered why he was doing this when he had magic and realized that Clow probably didn't like using magic for everything. Sometimes doing things by hand was a good way to keep yourself busy.

"I really don't sense anything wrong with the cards. But you should know that the person using them is also important. It isn't just about knowing how to use magic Sakura. You have to want to use them in order for them to work." Clow Reed explained.

"Want to?"

"There's a part of you that doesn't want to use the cards right now. Until you find out why you are that way you won't be able to use them. Think about why you became the Card Captor in the first place Sakura."

Sakura wasn't prepared for what the magician was now telling her. There wasn't anything actually wrong with cards? They had spent the last few days looking everywhere about how the Clow cards might have worked and all along the problem had been the way she had been using them. In a way that made things worse since it seemed Sakura was going to have relearn how to use the cards herself. Sakura tried to remember where the cards were at that moment and remembered that she had left them at Eriol's place.

Before Sakura knew what was going on she was suddenly brought back in Eriol's home. Eriol was standing there not far away where Clow Reed had been at.

"Did you find out what you were looking for?" Eriol asked.

"I talked to the Clow Reed from a long time ago. I didn't understand why you wanted me to talk to him when you were here." Sakura said.

"I sent you to the person that could help you the most. I didn't know that it would be my past self. Most of my memories aren't fully back Sakura so I didn't want to tell you something that I wasn't sure of."

It took a minute for Sakura to get used to the fact that she was back in her time again and talking to a friend instead of someone she only knew about from the conversations with Kero and Syaoran.

"I'm feeling better now. Thank you Eriol." Sakura hugged him. "I guess I'll think about this. I'll think about what Clow Reed told me. Do you want to go back with me to the party?"

"I can't. There are still many things for me to do here."

"It was nice talking to you again Eriol." Sakura smiled, stepping away.

"Get well soon Sakura."

After getting picking up the Clow book Sakura left the house and started heading back to Tomoyo's place. Along the way she thought about what Reed had told her while she was standing in the past. It wasn't long until she started thinking about what she was going to say to her friends. They deserved to know what had happened but Sakura didn't know what she was going to tell them. Sakura started to wish that Tomoyo or Syaoran had gone along with her. There would have been someone for her to talk to at that moment.

When she finally arrived at the house she went inside. Sakura quickly got hugged really tightly by Tomoyo. All of her friends were at the door waiting and it looked like Kero and Yue had gotten back too.

"You were gone for so long! We were so worried you would miss the rest of the party!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "Kero and Yue got back not long after you left."

"Sorry if I worried any of you. I got back as quick as I could." Sakura said, embarrassed.

"Well Meiling and I aren't done making the rest of the food so please stay here until were are done." Tomoyo commented, nodding once.

Sakura watched as they left to continued working on whatever they had been before being interrupted.

"Did you really see Eriol?" Kero asked, excitedly.

"Yeah, there were things that we had to talk about." Sakura explained.

"We should give her some space Kerberos." Yue muttered, coolly.

Sakura watched as the two card guardians left to talk somewhere else. Sakura had wanted to tell them everything that happened but for some reason she hadn't been able to say one thing to them. Everything seemed to go by so quickly. Sakura hoped that they weren't mad at her or anything.

"I wish Tomoyo-chan knew how to take a break." Sakura said, looking at where her friend had been standing before she left.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Syaoran asked.

"Um what?" Sakura replied, unprepared for the question.

Syaoran noticed that Sakura was acting like her mind was on something else entirely. There was something different about her.

"Did Eriol tell you anything useful?" Syaoran asked.

"I talked to Clow Reed. Maybe we should talk upstairs?"

Now Syaoran was really interested at what happened. Sakura was acting secretive for some reason. The two of them went back to sit at the top of the stairs where they had been at before getting interrupted by Eriol earlier that night. Sakura told Syaoran everything that had happening making sure she didn't leave out any details. While she talked Syaoran only sat there listening quietly. After the Card Captor finished explaining everything Syaoran didn't talk for a while. It was probably because he was thinking about what Clow Reed had told her.

"I don't believe it." Syaoran muttered.

"That's what I told Clow Reed. It's ridiculous that I don't want to use the cards isn't it? There has to be another explanation."

"We can't write off what he told you Sakura. We have to keep trying to find out what happened. Kerbero and Yue-"

"I don't want them to know about this yet." Sakura interrupted, stopping. "I don't want to get disappointed if we can't find out what Clow Reed meant. Let's look in your magicians book again tomorrow. Someone must have gone through what I am going through right now?"

"Yeah."

Sakura moved closer to Syaoran and rested her head against his shoulder. Syaoran put an arm around her.

"So how's the party going Syaoran?"

"To tell you the truth after you left it didn't take long for me to start missing you."

Tomoyo suddenly appeared right over them at the top of the stairs. Sakura and Syaoran nearly jumped seeing her there. Tomoyo was looking at her friends like she knew that they had been talking about something important. Tomoyo didn't know what it was but she had a feeling it had something to do with the cards. One of the things Tomoyo was hoping for was her friend to get better.

"Cake!" Tomoyo exclaimed, running back downstairs.

They went the kitchen to where the cake was at.

"This took me ages to make." Tomoyo exclaimed, proudly. "I didn't want to buy it at the store since I knew I could do a better job."

"You misspelled it. You forgot the _A_ in Birthday." Meiling announced, pointing at where the missing letter should have been.

"Wha... what? Oh no!" Tomoyo shouted, horrified.

Syaoran quickly stepped forward in front of Meiling so she couldn't say anything else. Why was it that Meiling always felt like she had to say what was on her mind? It was something that he had gotten used to but that didn't mean he liked it very much. Syaoran took Tomoyo's hand.

"It's... it's great Tomoyo." Syaoran interrupted, nodding.

"Are you sure Li? I can fix it and-"

"It's great." Syaoran repeated. "You don't need to do anything."

They started eating slices of cake after that. Kero started eating most of it while Yue didn't eat anything and just stood at the corner of the kitchen with his arms crossed waiting. Syaoran wasn't quite sure how the rest of the night was going to go but he was happy they were all there. It was still a surprise to him how quickly he had become friends with Sakura and Tomoyo. Actually he was surprised at how fast Sakura had become friends with him. There were times that he wondered what would have happened if he had never been sent to Tomoeda to look for the Clow cards in the first place.

They went onto the present giving afterwards. Tomoyo got him a laptop. Everyone was shocked that Tomoyo had gotten something so expensive. Syaoran didn't know what to say at first so he offered to give it back by Tomoyo refused. Tomoyo told them Syaoran had helped Sakura a bunch of times and it was something she really wanted him to have.

Meiling got him a book about magic. Not a surprise. It had been the same type of gift he had gotten over the past few years. But Syaoran was still glad to get it since reading about magic was something that he was always doing.

Syaoran was happy with what Sakura got him. It was a picture that she had taken of the both of them shortly after they first met.

Tomoyo turned on some music and before Sakura knew what was going on she had already gotten up.. Sakura went over to where Syaoran was sitting with the last present

"Want to dance Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked, still limping a little.

Sakura's knee still hurt a little after she had gotten thrown a little by Eriol's magic. It was going to take a while before it completely healed. However she didn't want to spend the entire night sitting there doing nothing. Sakura really wanted to make Syaoran happy.

"What?" Syaoran asked, surprised.

"Don't tell me you don't want to." Sakura replied, grabbing his arm pulling him along with her until the two of them were in the middle of the living room.

Sakura put her arms behind Syaoran's neck as he put his hands around her waist. They didn't say anything to each other for a while. Instead Sakura tried not to step on Syaoran's feet or anything like that and remembered what Tomoyo had taught her. When she decided that she wasn't going to accidentally step on his foot she looked up at him. Looking at his brown eyes. Sakura thought that she could stare at him for hours and be happy.

They were like that for a few minutes. Just staring into each other's eyes. Sakura started wondering what Syaoran thinking.

"Sakura. I've had fun tonight." Syaoran whispered.

"Me too. But... Meiling's glaring at us for some reason. Scary." Sakura whispered, shaking a little and looking to her side.

"Oh don't mind her. Meiling's just making sure don't I mess up or anything."

Going back to what they had been doing Sakura hoped that they could be there a while longer. Sakura didn't think she would get into too much trouble if she went back home a little later then she had planned.

"When did you find the time to learn to dance by the way?" Sakura asked, smiling.

"Something my mother thought I should learn. Not something most people know about!" Syaoran explained, proudly.

"Good." Sakura said, giggling.

Eriol was taking one walk through town when he stopped just outside of Tomoyo's house with both Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun. The two guardians were in their false forms so as to not attract any attention. Eriol had been planning to take one last look around town because they weren't going to be back for a while.

"Are you sure we can't stay longer Master Eriol?" Ruby asked, frowning.

"Ruby Moon stop complaining at once. That's the fifth time you've asked that tonight." Spinel interrupted.

"I'm just going to miss Sakura-chan." Ruby said, sighing.

"You know that we have to take Akako with us to see something." Eriol answered, closing his eyes.

"I still can't believe you are actually going to do this. You don't know how long it's going to take." Ruby Moon answered, looking at the sky. "I don't think we can change the way Akako thinks about those people that can't do magic."

"We won't know until we try." Eriol answered.

"How do you know Sakura isn't going to want to talk to you again Master Eriol?" Spinel asked.

"I'm sure Sakura's friends will be able to help her through this until the next time we visit."

Eriol took out his key and transformed it into the Sun Staff. With a wave of the staff and saying an incantation the three of them disappeared and went somewhere far away.

--

****

A/N:

Please Review! I really want to know what you think of my story. If you have any comments or questions please put them in your review. The next chapter should be up in a few days.

I've been away from this fanfic for such a long time! I've been really busy with school and work. Apologies! I've been working on the ending for a while. This fic will end in maybe two or three chapters. Thanks to those that have been reading.


	103. Being Myself

Rewrite  
By: Angel Kamiya  
Chapter 103

There was a loud noise from outside the apartment which woke Syaoran up that evening. After he opened his eyes he realized that he was in bed. How long had he been sleeping? Syaoran turned to his side and saw Sakura's sleeping face inches away from him. Syaoran felt himself blushing. As he slowly got out of bed he saw that he was still wearing his school clothes. There were textbooks placed at the foot of the bed. They had been studying in his room and the two of them must have fallen asleep. It looked like the both of them had been tired after the busy day at school. Syaoran hoped that they hadn't been there too long. The last thing he wanted was for his girlfriend to get into trouble with her family. Syaoran walked around the bed over to the side where Sakura was resting. Syaoran pulled the light blanket over her so she wouldn't get cold. Sakura mumbled something in her sleep which made it seemed like she was dreaming about something. When Sakura was asleep she looked even more beautiful than she usually did when she was awake. For a moment Syaoran thought about giving her a kiss but he stopped because he didn't want to wake Sakura up yet. Syaoran carefully pushed a strand of hair away from her face with a finger.

After Syaoran picked up the book he quietly stepped out of his room and started thinking about everything that had happened recently. It had been a month since that time when Syaoran had stopped Sakura from giving the cards back to Eriol. They had just gotten back from taking a really hard exam that day at school. The rainy weather had stopped a few weeks ago which was a good thing. It meant things were changing. Syaoran noticed the time on the clock. Sakura had been sleeping in bed for several hours now and it was probably best if she stayed there a while longer. It seemed like the entire school knew about the two of them now. Sakura's family also knew they were together. It made things extremely awkward whenever Syaoran was around Sakura's brother. Of course they started to get along more and more as time when by. Syaoran was glad. The last thing Syaoran wanted was for Touya and him to become enemies.

Syaoran wondered what Sakura had done that day that had made her so tried. Syaoran spent the next couple of minutes with his books looking for anything that could help Sakura. There wasn't much he could do now but he wanted to keep himself busy. Where was Eriol when they needed him? Syaoran felt himself get annoyed again. It was almost like the magician didn't want them to find out a way to help Sakura. It always took him a while to remember that Eriol was very busy now that he was looking after the sorceress. Syaoran understood that Eriol had his reasons but that didn't mean he had to like it.

The phone suddenly rang. Syaoran quickly stopped what he was doing as he went to pick up the cell phone on the table. Who could be calling him at that time?

"Hello?"

"It's me." Tomoyo announced. "Is Sakura at your place?"

Syaoran was glad to hear Tomoyo's voice. It had been Tomoyo who had suggested to Syaoran that he should take Sakura home from school that day. The last couple of weeks Tomoyo had been there with them through difficult times. Syaoran wished that Tomoyo was there so Sakura could have another person to talk to. They were Sakura's support.

"Sakura's here right now. I think she will be able to go to your place now."

Syaoran left his room and went into the kitchen so he wouldn't wake Sakura up from her sleep. On the table was a plate of chocolate cookies. They had both been hungry so Syaoran had taken out some food for the two of them after getting back from school. Sakura loved chocolate cookies and acted like a little kid whenever she was around them. It was one of the amusing things that he only managed to find out about her after they had gotten together. Syaoran picked up a cookie to eat.

"That's good to hear Li. I wanted you to remind her that she is supposed to drop by my house later."

"I'll give her the message." Syaoran answered.

"Thank you Li. I'll talk to you later."

Syaoran put down the phone and walked back to his bedroom where Sakura had been resting. When he went into his bedroom Syaoran was surprised to see no one there. Where was Sakura? Quickly walking out into the hallway it didn't take him long to go to the door. Sakura's shoes and school jacket were gone. It looked like Sakura had left the apartment while he had been speaking on the phone. While Syaoran thought about what to do next he suddenly thought he sensed something like a Clow card. The young magician quickly turned towards the window. The feeling seemed to past after a few moments. Syaoran stood there for a long not knowing how he had felt something so strange. It didn't make any sense. Sakura already had all the cards didn't she?

Syaoran left his apartment and started heading to Tomoyo's house.

It was cloudy that evening. Syaoran didn't pay much attention to the people around him. Instead he thought about all the places Sakura could be at. Did she leave because there was something important for her to do? If it was something that then why didn't she tell him? It wasn't like Sakura to act this way. Syaoran stopped at the crosswalk and waited for the light to change. There was a small group of people around him. Syaoran suddenly started thinking about what he was going to do if Sakura suddenly disappeared again. That was something he knew he wouldn't be able to handle.

Syaoran looked up once again. There was more clouds in the sky. It was going to rain.

At her home Tomoyo picked up the white eraser that was shaped like a bunny and looked at it carefully. It had been given to her by Sakura when they had first meet in elementary school. Tomoyo had been so nervous that she had forgotten to bring several things with her that first day but Sakura brought along two erasers. Sakura being her friendly self had given the spare eraser to her to be polite. It was something Tomoyo had always kept with her. Tomoyo put it back in the drawer of her desk when she heard the doorbell. Tomoyo noticed her pet cat on the ground by her feet so she picked him up. Walking downstairs she quickly opened it seeing Syaoran standing there. The young magician wore a long black sleeved shirt and black pants. Tomoyo knew that Syaoran had probably put on the first things he had found but fortunately the boy was the type that looked good in anything he wore. Tomoyo let him inside.

Syaoran took off his shoes and stepped forward. Tomoyo was wearing a blue dress which looked like something she found comfortable to wear around her home. In her arms was the black cat that she had adopted a few weeks back. It had been a while since he had last been there. It looked like Sakura wasn't there. Where was she? Syaoran was starting to get worried. What was going on?

Tomoyo smiled. Now that Syaoran was there that meant they could actually finish cleaning before her mother got home! Yesterday Tomoyo had promised to clean the place up before he mother got home from her business trip the next day. Tomoyo always kept her promises.

"Okay. Let's get started. With you here it's going to be much easier."

They started working not long after that. Since Syaoran lived by himself he seemed to be very good at cleaning things. Apparently Syaoran could cook, clean and kill things with a sword. Tomoyo wished that she had someone like that. Tomoyo thought her friend was very lucky. They didn't speak to each other much for the next few minutes. Tomoyo mostly picked things up and threw things away while Syaoran vacuumed and cleaned the floor. The mansion was huge so it took a while. When they were done Tomoyo sighed happily. After Tomoyo washed her hands she walked into the kitchen and brought out some fresh lemonade for the two of them.

They sat there in the kitchen for the next few minutes not saying anything to each other. Tomoyo thought about everything that Syaoran had told her when they were working. During that she had mostly been silence. Tomoyo was busy thinking about things.

"So Sakura-chan just ran off without telling you anything?" Tomoyo asked, worriedly. "I still can't believe it."

Syaoran was glad that Tomoyo wasn't wasting any time talking about anything else. After putting the book onto the table besides him it took him a moment to think about what to say. Syaoran had hoped that Sakura had arrived at Tomoyo's place but instead she hadn't been there. What was going on? Did this mean Sakura didn't want to be around anyone?

"It's been hours since I last saw her." Syaoran replied.

"I guess Sakura just wanted to be alone for awhile. I hope she has not run away."

Syaoran hoped that wasn't what had happened. It wasn't like Sakura to run away to deal with a problem. Syaoran had thought that she would be really happy to spend the day with her friends. As he thought about that some more Syaoran remembered that Sakura was a hard person to figure out. It seemed like Sakura had changed from the girl that he had first met when he first arrived at the high school. Syaoran started thinking about the last thing Sakura had talked to him about.

"I hope we don't have to look for her like that last time." Syaoran answered.

Tomoyo put her drink onto the table.

"Sakura's going to be fine. I wanted to think you for helping me. All my other friends were busy today and the maids had the day off so I didn't have anyone else to turn to." Tomoyo explained.

"You're welcome. I'm glad I had something to do since it helped take my mind off Sakura." Syaoran replied.

Syaoran got up after he was done with the drink. As he walked back into the large living room he sat down letting his head rest on the couch. It had been a long day and he was tried again. Syaoran wondered what was wrong with him. It wasn't like him to get tried so easily. Was it because Sakura was gone? After a few minutes it started to rain outside. When Syaoran heard the door bell he quickly stood up. Without thinking the magician moved forward and opened the door. Sakura was standing outside and completely soaked. The girl held the jacket over her head but hadn't been able to cover herself very well from the harsh weather.

"Sakura!" Syaoran exclaimed.

"Syaoran! Tomoyo!" Sakura exclaimed, letting the jacket fall to the floor.

"Sakura where were you?" Tomoyo shouted, rushing into the living room. "Do you know how worried we were? We thought you ran away!"

Without warning Sakura leapt into Syaoran's embrace her arms flying around his neck. Sakura started kissing Syaoran as much as she could like this was the first time they had seen each other in years. While they were like that Sakura didn't say anything for a long time as Syaoran held her.

Tomoyo felt like she was interrupting a private moment. The girl was very startled by the way her friend was acting. This was really out of character for Sakura. Sakura was the type to be embarrassed at anyone showing affection for her but for some reason she was now acting like a princess who just awoke after being asleep for a long time. What was going on with her friend?

Sakura finally pulled away thinking about what to say.

"I'm sorry for worrying you two." Sakura apologized.

"I'm so glad you are back Sakura." Tomoyo said, now standing besides her two friends. "Oh! You are going to get a cold!"

Tomoyo quickly grabbed Sakura's hand. They left for the next few minutes leaving Syaoran alone for a short while. Tomoyo waited outside her bedroom as Sakura got ready inside. When they got back Sakura had finished drying her brown hair with a towel and changed into a spare school uniform that belonged to her. It had been kept there for emergencies like this. Sakura felt a little embarrassed about what she had done earlier so she didn't say anything at first. When she realized that her friends were waiting for an explanation about where she had been that day she knew that she couldn't keep it from them for much longer.

Sakura started telling them that she had spent the day just walking around Tomoeda. At first she had no idea where she was going. Sakura just needed the time to be alone. Along the way she bumped into several of her friends. Losing the Clow cards had been really hard but she was starting to find a way to deal with it. It didn't mean that she was never going to be able to use the cards again. As long as Sakura was with her friends they would keep trying to find a way for her to be the Card Captor once more.

While Sakura told her friends about everything that had happened both Syaoran and Tomoyo listened quietly at first. Tomoyo was really excited hearing all of this and interrupted a few times asking Sakura some questions. Syaoran only sat there and listened. When Sakura was done telling them what had taken place Sakura felt much better. Sakura helped them around the house a while before realizing that it was really getting late. Syaoran offered to walk Sakura home that night.

Tomoyo quickly went and got something. When she was back she gave Syaoran a blue umbrella.

"Take this. It's really pouring outside. My mom is getting back in a few moments and I'm supposed to talk to her about something." Tomoyo said, smiling.

Syaoran and Sakura went outside. Syaoran held the umbrella over the two of them making sure that they wouldn't get wet. As they walked together on the street Syaoran thought about what he was going to say to her. Syaoran suddenly felt Sakura take his hand.

Along the way Sakura suddenly realized that they weren't going to her house.

"Where are we going Syaoran?"

"I thought we would go somewhere else first. Is that alright?"

Sakura was surprised at the sudden request but she agreed. This was really out of the blue. If there was one thing you could say about Syaoran was how unexpected that he acted sometimes. Sakura tried to think about where Syaoran was planning to take her. Were they going back to his place? Did she accidentally leave something behind?

Sakura was wearing a jacket that she had borrowed from Tomoyo so she wasn't cold that night. Sakura suddenly wished that Syaoran could put his arms around her. Of course she would never ask him to do anything like that. They saw many people out that evening. Sakura looked interestingly at all of them. Many of them she knew. Everyone looked really busy.

"Tomoeda's back to normal now that the Sorceress is gone." Sakura muttered. "I wonder if Eriol-kun will really be able to help her or not?"

Syaoran still wasn't quite sure about Eriol's plan. When Sakura had gone to see Eriol a few weeks back she had learned a bunch of stuff like what the magician was planning to do. It seemed a little dangerous but it was probably the right thing to do.

"I don't know. I hope so." Syaoran replied. "What are you going to do with the Clow cards?"

Sakura thought about what Syaoran was asking. It hadn't seem long ago that she actually considered giving the cards back to the person that made them. Sakura didn't know why she had thought that. Maybe it was because she found it so difficult having the cards there when there was nothing she could do about it. Sakura knew that she couldn't give up that easily anymore. After everything she had gone through recently she had to keep going.

"When I find a way to use the cards again I have to starting practicing with them." Sakura replied. "Eriol once told me I was going to be a great Sorceress. I'm not going to disappoint him."

Sakura looked at the park. It had been such a long time since they had been there. There were several people still around but most of them seemed like they were leaving. It was getting dark and people were starting to go home for the night. Syaoran had brought Sakura there because he thought she would feel better seeing the place.

They both stood there under a large tree. It was still raining but it wasn't as raining as hard anymore so they didn't have to worry about accidentally getting wet. Every once in a while Sakura glanced over to Syaoran for a moment looking away after a few seconds. Sakura closed her eyes for a while. There wasn't much to do expect think about things.

They were the only ones there as far as she knew. It looked like everyone had already left or they were too far away for her to notice them. Sakura didn't know why at first but she was glad Syaoran had taken them on this detour. Sakura wasn't ready to go home yet. The only noise around them was of the water falling from the sky and hitting the ground or the umbrella that Syaoran held over them.

"I haven't been here in such a long time." Sakura started.

Sakura thought back to the last time she had practiced with the Clow Cards. It had started out normally enough. Kero wanted her to keep using the cards since that was the only want she would get great with them. Syaoran had agreed to help since he wanted to see what Sakura could do. It seemed like such a long time ago. Sakura thought back to all the other times she had been there. Sakura thought about her dad and brother.

"I remember coming here all the time during the weekends when I was little with my dad and Touya."

Syaoran thought about what Sakura would have looked as a child. It wasn't hard for him to imagine an adorable girl running around happily wherever she went. Syaoran started wondering what would have happened if they had met when they had been younger. Would they still have gotten together?.

Sakura was starting to get cold. Sakura quickly turned around from him and quickly sneezed twice. When she turned back she felt Syaoran put his hand against the top of her head. Syaoran looked at her curiously. It looked like he was trying to check her temperature.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"You caught a cold." Syaoran said, making a face.

"No... No I didn't."

Sakura tried to act like nothing was bothering her while Syaoran was still pressing his hand against her forehead to check her temperature. At first he didn't say anything only acting like he wanted to find how she was really doing. While he stood there he was looking like he was determined to find out what was wrong. Syaoran brushed his hand down her face while he stared at her carefully. Syaoran looked like he didn't believe her.

"Yes, you did." Syaoran murmured. "We better get back inside."

Sakura felt herself blushing. It was going to take some time for her to get used to the fact that Syaoran held her like that whenever they were now together. Syaoran was such a dangerous fighter but this really was another side of him that only she was allowed to see. Syaoran treated her like the most important thing in his life. The only person that Sakura imagined she would ever love was standing there with her.

"I want to stay here with you a little longer Syaoran-kun."

Syaoran put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

Sakura rested her head against Syaoran's shoulder. After a few moments Sakura started to feel her eyes closing a little. It had been such a long day but she didn't want to leave yet. Sakura looked down at the ground at the big puddle of water. It was a small miracle that they had managed to stay dry after leaving Tomoyo's place. Sakura suddenly wondered how long it would rain. The weatherman had announced on the television that it was going to be a sunny day.

Sakura thought about all the things that had happened after her first meeting with Syaoran. It had been so hard sometimes. First there had been the Clow cards. They had been so dangerous to seal. But Sakura was glad she had been given the chance to since that was how she met Syaoran. It's was still hard for her to believe that she had once been such a child when it came to revealing her feelings to the person she liked. Now things were going to be different.

As Sakura stood there besides the person she loved the most she smiled.

****

THE END

-------

****

Thank you for reading and please review.

A/N: I will be going back and fixing any mistakes in the earlier chapters whenever I have time. Thanks to all those that have reviewed or commented on this story or pointed out any mistakes. I hope you liked the story.


End file.
